Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux
by GammaTron
Summary: A rewrite of CBB:B due to various plotholes discovered. Will be a Continuum Shift of the original events (in other words, same reality, just different story path at the beginning). Still working on the original CBB:B, so don't worry. Megaman/SonicXRoll, LanXMayluXHarem.
1. Sekirei: The 108 Wagtails

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Ow…" Ace groaned as he started to wake up.

"The hell hit us?" Megaman groaned, shaking his head before hissing, "Okay…bad idea, shaking the head…"

"Ugh…"

"Lan!" Megaman slowly turned his head to the twelve-year-old as he was getting up.

"I never want to get engulfed in lava ever again…" Lan groaned.

"Huh? L-Lava?" Ace groaned as he managed to get up, _'Huh? My wounds are gone.' _He looked over at the Smash Scarf Lan was wearing, _'Did his scarf do this?'_

"I hate that Akainu," Lan growled as he held his head, "Now what the heck is with these headaches?"

"A bit of a side-effect of the healing creams on some of your burns. You three heal quite fast."

"…Nani?" the trio blinked.

Slowly, the trio turned to the door-and finally realizing they were in a living room area-and the youngest of the trio blushed a bit. Standing in the doorway was a slender woman with long purple hair, tied with a white ribbon, and gentle violet eyes. She was wearing the traditional attire of a Miko that consisted of a hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, and wooden sandals. Lan was slightly confused as he recalled that the normal Miko would wear a _red_ hakama since it was a color of luck, yet her hakama was _purple_.

She was incredibly beautiful, not just her figure and face, but also the way she held herself seemed to enhance her already enchanting features. The woman before them held herself with a natural grace and elegance that not even the most expensive of geisha could hope to achieve. Even the most talented of dancers would have never been able to duplicate the way she held herself. In fact, there were likely only a few people in the entire world who could hold themselves with even a modicum of the gracefulness this woman did.

_'Change the purple hair to red and the lavender eyes to jade and you get an older version of Maylu,'_ Lan thought with a blush while Megaman narrowed his eyes.

_'Her eyes…Why is it that her eyes convey one's who has bared witness to countless battles?'_ Megaman thought.

"You helped us?" Ace blinked.

"But of course," the woman replied as she handed Lan a letter, "This came out from under your scarf."

"Right. _Under_ the scarf…" Lan chuckled sheepishly as he opened the letter and looked it over, "…" he looked up at the woman, "Um…Miss…"

"Asama Miya," the woman introduced herself.

"Lan Hikari. Um…Do you have paper and a pencil I could borrow so I can reply to this letter? It's from my girlfriend and she's really worried," Lan explained, feeling a faint guilt go through him.

"But of course. Though it is surprising your first question was not about where you are, but one concerning writing a letter to a woman you love," Miya noted as she walked out and came back in with the two items requested.

"Speaking of which; where are we?" Megaman asked, "I'm Sonic, by the way."

"A pleasure," Miya replied before Ace fell asleep again for five seconds, "Oh my. Is he okay?"

"That's just Ace's narcolepsy," Megaman replied, "But, seriously, where are we?"  
"You're in my home; Maison Izumo," Miya explained as Lan scribbled down his letter to Maylu, trying to abate her fears of him being dead, "I rent out some of the rooms here at 50 yen a night."

"…Do you accept gold rings?" Megaman asked as he held one up.

"That's quite a big ring," Miya noted.

"Thanks. I've collected these for a living so I can give them away to others," Megaman shrugged.

"Really now?"

"Yep," Megaman replied with a grin, "Kinda easy collecting them, too."

Miya gazed into his eyes for a few moments. She nodded as stood up once more.

"I'll come back in to check on you three later, okay?" Miya smiled gently as she began to walk out, "Oh…and before I forget, there are some rules while you stay. You can do chores around the house instead of the 50 yen payments-though you three don't have to for a few months thanks to this-, don't cause any fights, it you have a pet, make sure to clean up after them and that they're housebroken, and lastly, if you have women over here…"

The trio froze up at the feeling of death that started to fill the room, as if the very air was thick with a malicious intent as the area around the lavender-haired woman seemed to darken as if there was a small solar eclipse happening just around Miya and nowhere else. The three began to huddle up together, trembling, as it appeared. A Hannya mask, the kind used in Japanese Noh theatre to represent a jealous female demon or serpent, crawled out from behind Miya's deceptively delicate frame, a mask of hatred that seemed to pierce one's very soul. The fact that she had a pleasant smile on her face just made them feel as if they were going to die in that very instant.

"There will be _no_ sexual intercourse unless you are married, understand?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, ma'am…!" the younger two (in terms of the age of their souls) whimpered.

"W-We'll do our b-best, Miya-chan," Megaman gulped, somewhat affected, _'It's like she's got the rare type of Haki, too!'_

"See to it that you do," Miya informed cheerfully and solemn in the same tone as the 'demon' and presence vanished, "…Ara? 'Miya-_chan_?' Could it be that you are attempting to try and have your way with a poor, widow such as myself?"  
"Uht! N-No! Not at all…!" Megaman blushed heavily, "I'm already happy with my angel. Which reminds me that I need to write to her as well. Lan, if I may?"  
"S-Sure…" Lan trembled as he handed his finished letter to Megaman and the pencil, letting him use the other side of it.

Miya just giggled before walking out. Ace slowly gulped with Lan.

"The hell was that?" Ace choked out.

"D-d-d-demon…" Lan replied, pulling out his Chaos Flame Ring and Chaos Flame Box, releasing the wolf pup in it to hold onto.

"Seems Scan was terrified as well," Megaman noted, seeing the trembling the wolf pup was going through, before tapping his chin, "…You think we can turn that power of hers into a BattleChip, Lan?"

"…You're insane, Megaman!" Lan barked as his Box Animal barked in agreement.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

Maylu, Roll, Shifu, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Haruka paced around a Smash Scarf Roll had taken out when she jumped into the Real World from the Cyber World. It had been three days since Maylu had sent that letter when they got one from Luffy explaining what he saw at Marineford and they hadn't left the sight of the Smash Scarf once. The emblem on it glowed and a letter popped out. In a flash, Roll was the first to swipe the letter and opened it.

"They both took a side of it," Roll informed.

"Hurry! Read it!" the other three women pressed her.

"Are they safe?" Tai Lung asked.

"Hai, hai. I'll do Lan's first. Ahem. 'We're alive thanks to Megaman's Smash Scarf. Ace is with us, too, so if Luffy-tachi are there, I hope they know this. Apparently, we landed outside this nice lady's house, the Maison Izumo. The lady's name is Miya…and she is scary when she wants to be. I hope this helps you and mom calm down, Maylu-chan. Love, Lan.'"

"Okay…I feel calmer but more nervous about this woman," Maylu stated as Haruka nodded.

"Hold on. He took a photo of her," Roll pulled out a picture of Miya, "…Turn the lavender to red and jade, and we've got what could be an older you."

"…" Maylu blushed at that.

"And Megaman's part of it?" Haruka asked the Hedgefox.

"…" Roll blushed as she read the letter, "Sweet nothings and private things involving the two of us. Please excuse me."

She zipped upstairs with the letter.

"Her eyes are that of a warriors," Tai Lung noted as he looked at the picture, "The world they're in may not be as peaceful as it appears."

"Perhaps sending Maylu and Roll would be a good idea," Tigress noted, "To help them recuperate and explain a few things to Ace on what happened."

"You and Tai Lung as well. Just as an extra precaution," Shifu informed, hiding a small smile, _'That and I know you both want to see your brother is safe in person.'_

* * *

_ He was standing on top of a building, judging by how high up he was in comparison with the other buildings around him it must have been some kind of skyscraper. Surrounding him on all sides were large metal boxes of various shapes and sizes that he recognized as power boxes used to bring power and electricity to the many functions of the building he was standing on. They thrummed and buzzed with a life of their own, the noise presenting an ambient music to the scene that played out before him._

_ "Wow…" the twelve-year-old whispered in awe, looking out at the place, "It's beautiful."_

_ Off in the distance, he could see a large Clocktower. It showed the time to be around early morning. He felt a bad sensation when he looked at it, as if someone were observing him. His ear twitched as he heard something land. He turned to his left and began to blush heavily._

_ She was a young woman, possibly her early twenties, whose frame was being partially eclipsed by the sun's dawning. He was able to make out a few of her features and her attire. She had long, blond hair swaying in a breeze, followed by a black dress with wide sleeves that revealed a white underdress. The outfit was finished off with long brown boots that rode up to just a little below her ankles, black stockings that reached the halfway point of her thighs, and a black choke with white frills around her neck._

_ Lan could barely stop focusing on the beauty of the woman before him, doing his best to think about Maylu…until he developed a nosebleed when he began to think of Maylu in the outfit the woman was wearing. Lan could tell that her bearing was one akin to being proud, even with her back turned to him the blond woman stood tall, feet spaced closely together in the shape of an L, and her arms crossed under the front of her figure._

_ He blinked in confusion before his eyes widened. He just blinked…in a dream. He wasn't supposed to do that or he'd awake. He sniffed the air a little, curling his nose a bit at the smell of pollution…something that hadn't been in his world for almost fifty years. His clothes ruffled a bit in the wind, something he could feel along with the warmth of the rising sun._

_ His presence didn't go unnoticed by the woman before him. Especially when he sneezed when the wind tickled his nose. The woman turned around, revealing blue eyes that were bespotted with rage. Lan did his best to focus on those angry eyes and not her ample DD-Cup breasts that bounced a little with her turn._

_ "I finally found you, you bastard!" she growled, turning more fully so she could point a quivering finger at him, a snarl on her face. "I'll kill you!"_

_ "K-Kill?!" Lan gulped before the woman lunged at him._

_ Lan yelped, quickly activating his EX-Gear and jumped over her with a burst of the Air Tanks' fuel. He landed behind her and began to dodge the strikes she sent at him. He jumped back once more…and felt something soft pressed against the back of his head. A pair of arms wrapped around him._

_ "Ara, ara? So you're responding to me? You're simply adorable," a second female's voice giggled._

_ Lan looked up at the face of a woman the same age as the first one, possibly around her mid-twenties with hip-length black hair and gentle brown eyes. She also had EE-Cup breasts barely contained her in a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. Her hair was tied up with a lavender string._

_ "I'm amazed that someone so young is reacting to not just one, but _two _Sekirei (Wagtail)," she noted before turning him around and looking him directly in the eyes, "Just remember my name; Sekirei Number 03: Kazehana (Wind Flower)."_

_ It was then she pecked his cheek. Lan's face turned completely red at that before hearing the first woman growling. He slowly turned to see a vortex of water surrounding her left fist._

_ "I will never be your slave!" the first woman cried out._

* * *

"Bwah!" Lan yelped as he woke up, sweating a bit.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked, walking in wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans with his normal running shoes.

"Bad dream, that's all…" Lan panted as he began to get up, "Just need a nice, long, cold shower is all…"

"Bad dream it may have been, but it must have been quite the kinky one," Megaman snickered, seeing Lan's pajama bottoms had a 'tent.'

"Sh-Shut up!" Lan snapped as he grabbed a bundle of his clothes and hid his 'tent' while leaving for the bath all the while Megaman was slapping his knee in laughter.

* * *

"Ooh…That son uva…" Lan muttered to himself as he placed his dirty clothes into the hamper, leaving his Smash Scarf and headband on, "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do…"

He slid open the door with his eyes closed. He walked into the bathroom and quickly rinsed himself in cold water, shuddering at the feeling. He opened his eyes and his blood instantly went to his face and below his waist. Before him was yet another well-endowed young woman in her early twenties with long, dark brown hair. The third woman that looked around that age he's seen in this bloody Seikai so far at that! She had a pony tail on the left side of her hair and let the rest fall down behind her back, sticking to her glistening wet figure. She had brown eyes eyes and a very developed figure, roughly a pair of D Cups.

"So you're one of the new roomies I have, huh?" the girl smirked before winking at him, "You're kinda cute, kiddo."

"Uh…I…um…"

"Relax, you had your eyes closed and were probably mad at one of your buddies. Must have been rough in bed, huh?" the girl smirked.

"U-Urusei!" Lan stammered, doing his best to just focus on her eyes until he squeaked.

"So how old are you?"

"T-Twelve…" Lan gasped out.

"Twelve huh? You're just entering puberty. Boy, any girl you fuck will be so lucky," the girl smirked as she increased her pace, "Name's Uzume."

"L-La~n…" Lan groaned.

"Like the computer part?" Uzume blinked, yet not stopping her strokes.

"Y-Yeah~" Lan moaned, earning a sly smile from Uzume.

"Well now…" Uzume paused her administrations to pull his head between her breasts, "I bet you could load some 'data' into me right now?"

Lan's face turned completely red before he caved. Uzumu blinked, realizing she was covered in blood as Lan was on the other side of the room, out cold with the blood stopping its flow from his nostrils. She gave a small smirk after getting over the fact his blood was on her.

"Heh. I just love messing with guys," Uzume smirked as she picked him up and slid into the large ground-tub, keeping the out-cold, entering-teen in her lap, _'I had my fun this morning, so I'll be a good roomie and help clean him up. Still…'_ she glanced down at the water, _'A full eight inches and a good two inches thick. Lucky woman who gets him in their bed when he's old enough…'_

* * *

"Breakfast is ready," Miya called.

Lan stumbled down the stairs, his face on perma-blush. Following him was a snickering Uzume and Ace while Megaman was laughing while slapping his knee.

"Uzume-chan, you're a laugh riot," Megaman stated.

"Shut up," Lan seethed, _'Damn you and Robin-Oneechan for giving me 'The Talk,' Nami-Neechan!'_

"Ara? Are you feeling okay, Lan?" Miya asked before placing the back of her right hand on Lan's forehead, "You're feeling a bit warm. Are you sure you're fine."

"F-Fine…" Lan stammered, _'Dammit! I lived with two busty women for a whole year…and one of them enjoyed showing her figure in just bikinis most of the time on the ship when she wasn't working on maps and navigating! Damn you 'The Talk!''_

"He's just not used to being around cute girls older than him and his girlfriend," Megaman snickered, "I remember this one time he met my friend Samus Aran when we were having a day off to enjoy the beach a year and a half ago. Spent the whole time in the water."

"Shut up," Lan squeaked out as Miya's 'demon' appeared behind her once more.

"There is to be _no_ kinky talk during breakfast," Miya advised with her motherly smile.

"Y-y-y-yes, M-Miya-chan…" Megaman whimpered as he and Uzume hugged each other in fear until the demon was gone.

"…You used that weird demon on them?" Lan asked, looking up at Miya's smiling face.

"You're just about to start entering puberty. It isn't nice to tease others about it," Miya replied.

"Uh, th-thank you…" Lan gave a small smile.

"You weren't given 'The Talk' so early, were you?"

"Y-Yes…My older sisters thought it would be a g-good idea since we had to s-stay on a ship," Lan noted.

"I see," Miya nodded, "I hope to meet your sisters one day."

"O-Okay, Miya-sama," Lan nodded.

"…You sure Lan's not the one trying to take advantage of a 'poor widow' such as yourself?" Ace asked.

"Shut up," Lan squeaked out.

It was then another figure walked in from closing the door, giving a yawn. Lan swore that if it were another girl, he'd stomp out and not come back. It was a young man seeming to perfectly match the description of a woman's ideal Bishonen. He had messy white hair, brown eyes that were partially open, and that really lithe body type that most pretty boys had. He wore a fire-themed suit, the jacket on his left arm to reveal his black button shirt.

"Ara? Oh, welcome home, Kagari."

"Hm? Oh, hi," the man greeted before seeing the three new residents, "New residents, I take it?"

"Yep," Uzume grinned, "And the youngest of them has the biggest c…"

"Can I know your name?" Lan interrupted, "I…I'm Lan Hikari. Those are my older brothers, Ace and Sonic."

"Y-Zzzz…" Ace's narcolepsy hit.

"Hey," Megaman greeted.

"…Kagari…" the white-haired man yawned once more, "Sorry 'bout that."

He walked off to his room on the first floor.

"He works late, doesn't he?" Megaman asked.

"True. He's a host," Miya informed.

"So he knows a lot of girls?" Lan asked.

"I do," Kagari replied as he walked in, "Why?"

"He had a dream about one," Megaman noted.

"Shut up," Lan frowned as he grabbed Kagari's hand and pulled him away from the others, "It was kinda weird. She had this long blond hair, brown eyes, and wore black and white with brown boots."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said she found me and tried to kill me," Lan informed.

"…I think you dreamt of a friend of mine, Tsukiumi (Moon Sea)," Kagari noted, "Though…she kinda has a little problem with men."

"What?" Lan blinked as Kagari pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine forming, before slumping and feeling even more tired than before.

"I can't believe it. Of all the Sekirei that could have reacted to you it just had to be Tsukiumi…" Kagari whispered before turning to Lan, "She suffers from both agraphobia and androphobia."

"…What and what?" Lan blinked.

"Agraphobia is an abnormal fear of sexual abuse. Androphobia is an abnormal and persistent fear of men," the two turned to see Megaman walk up, "Lan, you know Maylu's going to kick your ass for dreaming about another girl."

"Megaman, I swear to the big lady up in the sky…" Lan growled.

"…Megaman?" Kagari repeated before they froze up.

_'Shit!' _both thought.

"It's just a nickname," Megaman replied.

"Yeah," Lan nodded quickly.

"I see…" Kagari noted.

"But there was a second one too."

"Two women, Lan? Forget dying. She'll revive you and then kill you a hundred times for this," Megaman snorted in his laughter.

"Shut it! The second lady said that she and Tsukiumi were 'Sekirei' and that she was 'Sekirei 03: Kazehana,'" Lan informed, causing Kagari to pale at that.

"You've been contacted by _two_ Sekirei…at the _same time_?" Kagari asked slowly.

"Well…yeah?"

"…Miya, we've got someone in the Sekirei Game! And he's only twelve!" Kagari called.

* * *

"I feel it…" Tsukiumi frowned as she sat on the roof of one of the taller buildings of the city, "That 'fellow's' presence in Tokyo…That annoying Ashikabi…!" she got up as clenched her fists, "I'll definitely find you, and then kill you with my own hands!"

Nearby, Kazehana was wearing a black jacket that went to her knees while receiving an orange smoothie at a discounted price (just a single Yen due to her flirting). She smiled as she looked over in the direction Tsukiumi was as she drank her smoothie. Both could feel a powerful warmth in their hearts, she could tell. She was impressed, though, that she had connected with a twelve-year-old.

"_Who_ will you kill?" Tsukiumi turned to see a pair of black-haired BDSM-wearing twins, "You're a Sekirei that has not been winged yet. Shall we make you retire before you do anything dangerous?"

"…I've heard about you, Sekirei who target the ones that have not been Winged," Tsukiumi scowled before pointing at them in anger, "You craven bitches, you want to win so badly?!"

"What was that, you…?" one growled.

"No, we are not interested in such things as winnings. We just want to eliminate the chicks that have not been Winged yet," the other noted, "However, we haven't even succeeded even once. There is someone who keeps interrupting us."

"Fine, just when I was feeling irritated," Tsukiumi sighed before charging at them, "Let's begin this!"

* * *

"…Lan…" Ace began at the breakfast table once they had been explained on what the 'Sekirei Game' was.

"Yes, Ace?" Lan asked.

"Congrats on the harem!" Ace beamed with two thumbs up.

"…I'll snuff you out, Sparky," Lan frowned.

"Boy, that will be awkward when they're horny," Uzume noted.

"Dang it, Uzume-sama!" Lan exclaimed with a heavy blush, unaware of Miya using her Demon on Uzume and Ace behind him.

"R-r-r-r-right…" Uzume trembled as she and Ace hugged each other in fear.

"S-s-s-s-sorry…" Ace gulped before Lan's Smash Scarf glowed and dropped a letter on the table.

"…Ara?" Miya blinked as she picked up the letter.

"How'd that happen?" Uzume blinked.

"It seems to have come from his scarf," Kagari noted.

"…Well, seems we're in for an explanation as well," Lan sighed before reading the letter, "…Sonic, Tigress and Tai Lung are coming with Roll and Maylu-chan."

"…I'm gonna be killed!" Megaman wailed.

"…Killed?" Kagari blinked.

"You'll understand once I finish talking," Lan sighed before his eyes widened, "…Aw dang it! I'm dead, too!"

* * *

"So where do you think they'll be?" Tigress, wearing a black and orange cloak, asked as the group of four walked along a street.

"I'm not sure," Roll, wearing a pink jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans, noted as she and Maylu took the lead, "The Smash Scarf malfunctioned near the end. We got to the Sekai they're in, but not where we wanted to go."

"Perhaps we should ask around?" Tai Lung, wearing a heavy black and red cloak, suggested as he stopped Kazehana, who was wearing a violet jacket that went to her knees, "Excuse me, I apologize for stopping you, but have you heard of a place called 'Maison Izumo?' A pair of friends and my younger brother are currently staying there and we came for a surprise visit."

"Maison Izumo? Oh! I was just heading over there to see a friend of mine!" Kazehana replied with a smile, "I'm Kazehana."

"A pleasure. I am Tai Lung. This is my sister, Tigress, and my honorary sisters, Maylu and Roll," Tai Lung introduced.

* * *

"That's quite the tale," Miya noted, looking over at Megaman as he polished Caliburn.

"Yep," Megaman nodded.

"I don't buy it. Who's not to say that you're actually Seikirei and Lan's your Ashikabi?" Uzume asked.

"I'm not gay!" Lan barked as he pointed at the PeT that Kagari was looking at, "And the PeT should be easy enough to prove the other world thing."

"Along with my Hito-Hito no Mi abilities," Ace added, turning his left pinky into flames for a moment or two.

"Any Fire-Type Sekirei could do that," Uzume frowned, Kagari's eye twitching a bit, "And I still need proof besides the device."

"…AreaSteal, download," Lan stated monotony before Megaman vanished and appeared behind Uzume.

"Boo," Megaman and Caliburn stated, causing Uzume to yelp, jump, and be caught by Miya.

"Okay, I believe ya!" Uzume gulped.

"Sorry about that," Lan apologized, "You wanted proof and I didn't really have that many non-destructive BattleChips. Kinda left the majority of my BattleChips with Maylu-chan, leaving me with a few Invis, AreaSteal, the LifeSword PA, the ZetaCannon PA, MarioSoul, RollSoul, DKSoul, JackSoul, SmmnChibisuke, SmmnKanpa, and a few special BattleChips that Megaman might need when a power boost is required. And I'm kinda hoping I can find some in this Sekai, too. With that lady out to get me, I'll need to."

"You might get killed," Uzume noted.

"Don't say that. Don't say that. _Please_ don't say that~~~" Lan whimpered with anime tears going down his face.

"So how do we do this?" Ace pondered.

"As I recall, you need to get in contact with her first," Kagari noted, "Lan, you'll be going as bait."

"B-Bait?!" Lan exclaimed.

"Well, Sekirei who respond to their appointed Ashikabi are 'caught,' so to speak, if they get too close to them," Uzume informed, "From her fears, I bet ya that she sees you, your ass is as good as cooked."

"Honestly, Uzume-sama…" Lan slumped as he got up, "We…We might as well start searching."

"I'll come with to make cracks about ya," Uzume smirked with a snicker.

"Ara, ara? Going out already?" Miya asked.

"Not me. I'd like to help with the dishes first," Megaman offered, "It's the least I could do since you cooked it, Miya-chan."

"You're quite a gentleman."

"I was taught to be a knight, milady," Megaman replied with a humble bow.

* * *

"MBI…MBI…MBI?!" Lan gawked, "What is with all the MBI?!"

"It's an industry that's taking over a lot of Tokyo here," Uzume noted, "It's also where the Sekirei come from."

"…Eh?" Lan blinked.

"You girls were made in a lab?" Ace blinked, "But you've got a belly button."

"_Raised_ _in_ MBI, not _made_ _by_ MBI, Match-Head," Uzume snorted.

"…Ha," Lan snickered.

"Aw shut up," Ace frowned before the BDSM twins raced by them, "…What was that?"

"Two Sekirei," Uzume replied.

"Hey! You over there!" Lan looked up and blushed, seeing the white panties of the falling Tsukiumi, "You're interfering. Get out of the way!"

"Oh, sweet nibblets…" Lan paled before she landed on him, "Waaa!-!-!"

* * *

"That sounded like Lan just now," Maylu blinked before she ran off.

"Ah, Maylu!" Roll called before Tai Lung stopped her.

"I'll go with her, follow Ms. Kazehana to Maison Izumo. If that is Lan, he can take us there," Tai Lung advised.

"R-Right," Roll nodded.

Tai Lung roared before giving chase after Maylu, making various jumps and flips off the sides of buildings to quickly catch up to her. Nearby, Lan groaned as he started to open his eyes. His face instantly reddened at seeing the standing Tsukiumi…and her rather short white dress being blown a bit to reveal her panties.

"You…Monkey! Although I told you you're int…" Tsukiumi began before the warmth from before hit her tenfold, causing her to collapse to her knees, panting as a blush formed on her face.

"Ah! Are…Are you okay?" Lan asked, "Aw man…This is so not good. Did a sick girl land on me? Ace, come on and help me pick her up so we can take her to the hospital."

_'Wha…what is that? This fear…no. It's a sensation. Like a burning demon is moving within my body,' _Tsukiumi thought, starting to feel her lower lips moisten as the upper half of her dress began to stick out a little on the middle of her breast areas, _'What's happening to my body?'_

"Uh oh…" Lan paled as he realized something about her, "This is bad."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"I think this is the one of the two I dreamed about," Lan gulped, _'Number 09: Tsukiumi.'_

"Aw crud," Uzume paled as Tsukiumi looked at Lan.

"Thou bastard…?! Thou bastard…Thou art my…" Tsukiumi growled as she began to get up, _'This _child_ is_ my_ Ashikabi?!'_

"We…Well, I…I wanted to meet you," Lan admitted before Tsukiumi began to give a dark chuckle.

"I as well…I've wanted to me thee as well," Tsukiumi informed before water began to erupt violently around her, "We meet here, but I'll kill thou, before I let mine body be taken!-!-!"

"Hiii…" Lan whimpered, _'Just like the dream!'_

"**Hiken**!" Ace roared, Tsukiumi barely dodging the stream of fire sent at her, "Sorry, I normally don't fight girls, but no one tries to hurt a friend of mine."

"Another Sekirei?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"He's not a Sekirei!" Lan barked, "He's one of the toughest pirates you'll ever meet! Ace 'Fire-Fist' D. Portgaz."

"Fire Fist?" Uzume repeated.

"**Hidan **(Fire Bullet)!" Ace roared as he fired a barrage of flames at Tsukiumi from his finger-tips.

"**Water Shield**!" Tsukiumi declared as the water around her formed into a spiraling barrier, extinguishing the fire bullets, "Thou art but a fool. Thine attacks cannot strike through my shield of water."

"Then how about mine?" Tsukiumi turned and was struck in the stomach by Tai Lung, activating his nerve paralysis technique, "Honestly, Lan, trouble already? It hasn't even been a week since you came here."

"T-Tai Lung?" Lan gasped.

"A…A snow leopard…in _pants?"_ Uzume gawked as Maylu ran over and hugged Lan.

"Lan!" Maylu called out in joy.

"Maylu-chan!" Lan grinned as he returned it before being bonked on the head, "Ah! I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Somewhat," Maylu sniffled as she hugged him, "I was worried about you. When Zoro-tachi showed up bruised and hurt at your house, I was so, so scared."

"I…Words can't describe how sorry I am, Maylu-chan," Lan informed gently as he slowly rubbed her back before looking at Tai Lung as he prepared to snap Tsukiumi's neck, "Tai Lung, wait!"

"What? I was going to snap her neck just the right way so she just passes out and not die," Tai Lung frowned.

"Can you give her head movement? I want to try and reason with her," Lan informed.

"_Reason_?! She was out to kill you," Tai Lung frowned.

"But there's always a time to reason with others," Lan informed.

"…Very well, but if she tries it again, I'm snapping her neck," Tai Lung informed before poking three spots on her neck, causing Tsukiumi to gasp in a fresh intake of air.

"What in the world art thou?! Are thee man or beast?" Tsukiumi gasped.

"I am a warrior who defends the innocent," Tai Lung informed, "My name is Tai Lung."

"Ms. Tsukiumi…" the woman looked up at Lan as he knelt down to her level, "I'm really sorry about Tai Lung using a Nerve Strike on you. What's been done here is something we should just try and talk about."

"I refuse to be Winged by thee, thou craven beast!" Tsukiumi snapped.

"Winged?" Tai Lung and Maylu repeated as Ace snickered.

"Is this because you have a phobia of men?" Lan blinked.

"…" Tsukiumi gave him a disbelieving look, "F-Fear of men?! Who told thee of that nonsense?!"

"…You're not afraid of men?"

"You Ashikabi Wing your Sekirei by way of taking their purity," Tsukiumi growled.

"…" Lan blinked as Maylu and Tai Lung gawked, "Uh…Maylu, did I take your purity with a kiss?"

"?!" Ace and Maylu facefaulted as Tai Lung facepalmed.

"…A kiss? Thou believes that a mere _kiss_ is meant to let one such as myself be Winged?" Tsukiumi's eye twitched.

"I think we should take her to see Miya-sama, then," Ace noted, "Uzume did say that she knew the rules of the Sekirei Plan. I'll just…"

"Ace, if you try to pick her up, I'll go get Megaman, enter Perfect Synchro, and kick your ass," Lan threatened before turning back to Tsukiumi, "Can you come with us? I give you my word I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, Tsukiumi-sama."

"…" Tsukiumi frowned, "It appears I do not have much of a choice. Very well then."

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Tai Lung informed as he put his cloak back on and poked five marks on her back, letting her stand up and stretch a little.

"…You still seem uncomfortable," Lan noted before releasing his Box Animal, surprising Tsukiumi, "This is Scan. When I feel uncomfortable, I normally let him out to pet him."

"Lan…are you sure it's a good idea to let her hold him?" Maylu whispered, looking at the woman with a bit of unsettled feelings.

"I still have a few tricks I learned from Hebi-oneechan," Lan smirked before he held up the pup to Tsukiumi.

"…" Tsukiumi slowly accepted the wolf pup and gently pet him, "It is strange. Yon pet's fur doth feels like smoothest of silks, yet appears to be akin to a battle against a porcupine."

"He's a good friend," Lan replied as Tsukiumi patted the wolf's head, earning a happy yip from him, "Maylu, can you walk beside Tsukiumi-sama? It would be nice to have another girl to talk with, ne?"

"True," Maylu admitted, "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ever ask from you," Lan smiled gently before he, Ace, and Tai Lung took the lead.

"…You are in love with yon Ashikabi, art thou not?" Tsukiumi asked once she felt they were far enough away to not head.

"Of course I love Lan. In truth, Lan's forgotten about a promise the two of us made when we were four," Maylu noted, "It was around winter and we were hanging up wishing papers on the tree. We didn't do a good job of sealing them and they popped open at the same time. You know what they said? 'I wish to marry my best friend.'"

"I see," Tsukiumi noted.

"We both made a promise to keep our wishes that day," Maylu noted as she looked ahead at Lan, currently whapping Ace with his own hat as the pirate was running ahead, laughing, "Sure, he's an idiot at times, not really understanding others involving some things. But, he makes it up for it with his heart. He's dependable, loyal to a t, always concerned when you're nervous." She placed her hands over her heart, closing her eyes as she smiled, "When I'm with Lan-kun, my heart just feels like it wants to explode from joy. When I'm with him, it feels as if there is nothing in the world that can defeat our hearts. To me, Lan-kun is the only boy I could ever love truly. Though when he lies, it's normally because he doesn't want someone hurt, but I still give him a little bop on the head when that happens."

"…" Tsukiumi nodded as she looked ahead, seeing Tai Lung swipe the hat and bop them both with it before putting it on and walked ahead, yet the only thing she did see was the friendly, almost family-like, smile Lan had.

"Why do you want to kill him, anyway?" Maylu frowned.

"…It is because he is the one that I connected with," Tsukiumi scowled, "I am a Sekirei, one that does not want an Ashikabi. I swore…I always swore that I would kill the one that connected to me…the one that was meant to be my Ashikabi."

"Ashikabi? Connected?" Maylu blinked, "Lan Xavier Hikari, get over here right now!"

"Uh oh. The full name…" Lan paled as he walked over in fear, "H-Hai?"

"Explain what she just said right now. What is an Ashikabi, why are you one, and why does she call herself a Wagtail?" Maylu frowned, her arms crossed with a crossed look on her face.

"…Ulp…" Lan gulped, "Uh…well…y-you see…"

"He's a few years too young to be one legally, but it happened," Ace snickered.

"Legally?" Maylu blinked.

"Can we discuss this in the Maison Izumo?" Lan pleaded, "It's completely embarrassing and I'd rather not talk about what it means out in public."

"…" Maylu grabbed Lan by the back of his vest and dragged him into an alley.

Tsukiumi, Ace, and Tai Lung glanced at one another. Scan gave a whimper of delight as Tsukiumi scratched near the base of his tail. The two heard muffled talking from Lan before muffled barks from Maylu. Lan let out muffled pleads as Maylu turned her back to him. As Lan continued, Maylu slowly turned back to him. She said something and Lan muffled his reply. Maylu gave him a smile before pecking his cheek and hugging him. She then said something and Lan fell over comically. Maylu giggled as she walked back to the others, Lan following with a slump.

"She grounded me from curry for a month," Lan sighed.

"…Ha," Tai Lung stated.

"Not funny, Aniki, not funny," Lan frowned as Maylu giggled before Lan bowed to Tsukiumi, "Sorry about the delays."

"It…It's fine," Tsukiumi blinked, _'He's quite a quick one when it comes to personality.'_

* * *

"She just had to leave for sake…" Tigress muttered as she and Roll, who was nuzzling into Megaman in a hug that he returned, sat across from Miya and a snickering Uzume.

"She's got you tighter than a snake around its prey," Uzume noted.

"We're husband and wife, Uzume-chan," Megaman explained.

"I wouldn't let them have sex, though. They'll keep us up all night long," Tigress smirked.

"S-Sister!" Megaman exclaimed with a blush as Uzume began to pound on the table, holding her gut in laughter.

"We're back, Miya-sama," Lan spoke as the group entered, Tsukiumi being last.

"Oh, I see you found her. Did you wing her?" Miya asked.

"…Told you so," Ace smirked as Tai Lung grumbled as he handed Ace a few gold rings.

"Ara? Betting in the Maison Izumo?" Miya asked kindly, yet the demon behind her was not so forgiving.

"Uht! N-n-n-no, M-Miya-sama…" Ace trembled.

"…You're afraid of this? Seriously?" Tai Lung asked, "I can tell that it's fierce, but still."

"Ara-ara?" Miya blinked as the demon vanished.

"N-No frickin' way…" Uzume gawked, "You're immune?!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I was still a bit frightened," Tai Lung admitted, "For it is emotions that prove we still live. But I have felt many kinds of that ability from many an opponent. You'll have to try a bit harder than that to faze me, my dear swordswoman."

"Ah. I see," Miya smiled gently, "I believe this will be quite enjoyable."

"Indeed, Ms. Asama," Tai Lung chuckled.

"Wh…What was that?" Tsukiumi whispered in fear, hugging onto Lan with Maylu, both trembling.

"S-Scary…" Maylu agreed.

"Can't…breathe…" Lan choked out as his face turned blue while Scan hid in his box, whimpering with his tail between his legs.

"…Ara?" Miya pondered.

* * *

"…I'm not seeing this," Tigress denied.

"I second that," Tai Lung nodded.

"You can't deny it since it's happening right before us," Megaman noted.

"Oh, I can and will deny that I am seeing not just one, but _three_ women and one man with the stomachs Roll and Lan have," Tigress informed, looking over at the size of the food that Miya, Uzume, Ace, and Tsukiumi had, the middle two scarfing it down while the violet-haired woman and the blond ate with manners.

"I'm really amazed," Lan admitted, "I actually lost my appetite."

Maylu just giggled as she took a piece of naruto from his bowl of ramen and put it into her mouth. She pecked Lan's lips as bit the fishcake in two, giving the other half to Lan in their kiss. She pulled back and swallowed her chewed half with a wink at her boyfriend. Lan gulped as a faint blush appeared on his face. He still wasn't used to her doing that during the dates they had during his year with the Strawhat Pirates.

"So what was it like living on a ship?" Uzume asked, pausing in her fifth bowl.

"Well, when Megaman and I didn't get seasick, it was a great thing," Lan admitted, "Working on it was good training, but staying was also a good way to bond with others."

"The crew became a part of our family, so to speak," Megaman added, pausing to take a sip of his tea, "It was a great place, but not without its dangers."

"Dangers?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"Sharks, other pirates, and marines, for one," Lan noted, causing Tsukiumi to blink at him in disbelief, "Remember that time when we entered a place that reminded the others of this place called 'Little Garden?'"

"Do I ever? I got eaten by a Brachiosaurus!" Megaman noted, "And what did you do?"

"Nothing," Lan snorted back a laugh.

"Why?" Maylu asked.

"Because I couldn't breathe," Lan started to snicker.

"Why couldn't thou breathe?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Because I was laughing so hard!" Lan began to laugh, "You…You should have seen it! Oh, oh, I forgot I took a picture."

"You show it, I'll make you regret it," Megaman threatened, giving a small burst of a Haki-infused glare at Lan, who froze for a few seconds.

"I…Is that a dragon…?" Uzume squeaked, hiding behind Miya with the others minus Roll, Tsukiumi, Lan, and Maylu, while an image of a wicked version of Chibi's big form appeared behind Megaman.

"Two of them…" Ace paled, seeing a white dragon made of flames seeming to appear behind Lan as he returned the look with his own Haki-infused glare.

"Now, now," Roll tried to diffuse the situation, hugging Megaman from behind, "You shouldn't be so grumpy. I kinda want to see this picture, Sonikku."

"…Fine," Megaman grumbled as the Haki went out for the both of them.

_'Wh…What was that?'_ Tsukiumi pondered, _'Is this an effect of being out upon the seas?'_

"Interesting. You didn't flinch from my demon, but you hid behind me when those dragons appeared?" Miya smiled playfully at Tai Lung.

"…I have a few problems with dragons, okay?" Tai Lung frowned as they began to put themselves back into their seats.

"…"

"Little sister, don't you even dare start with me," Tai Lung frowned.

"Maa, maa. Now let's all calm down," Lan tried to diffuse Tai Lung's 'fuse.'

"True. Or else I'd have to go fetch Chi and Chibi," Roll giggled.

"Uht! Why you…" Tai Lung began.

"Uh…Tsukiumi-sama? Maylu-chan? Mind covering your eyes?" Lan asked.

"…" the two blinked in confusion at him before covering their eyes.

"And _that_ is enough!" Lan snapped before unleashing all his Haoshoku Haki on Tai Lung Tigress, and Roll, an image of a massive dragon made of white flames appearing behind him, "There are three rules here that Miya-sama wants us to follow and one of them is _no_ violence on the premises. I'm pretty sure that egging it on counts for it, too. So no fighting, got it?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, s-sir…" Roll whimpered as she hugged the two Mobians, the sound of bones breaking echoing in the room.

"S-So painful…" Tai Lung gagged.

"Worse than Po. _Worse_ than _Po!"_ Tigress coughed before Lan stopped his technique.

"Good," Lan grinned.

"…" Uzume slowly looked at Miya, trembling, "When did you have a son?"

"Oh, Uzume-chan," Miya giggled as her oni appeared, "Don't make such crazy ideas up."

"Ulp!" Uzume froze up as Lan tapped the shoulders of Maylu and Tsukiumi.

"You can look now," Lan spoke gently.

The two girls opened their eyes. They saw that Roll was hiding behind Megaman as Tai Lung and Tigress, trying to recuperate from Roll's fear hug, were being wary of Lan and Miya. They looked at each other quizzically.

* * *

"Why doth thou follow me?" Tsukiumi asked as Maylu walked with her the next day.

"Well, I wanted to know a bit more about you," Maylu replied, "You don't seem to be that bad despite wanting to hurt Lan-kun."

"Well…" Tsukiumi's eyes widened as she grabbed Maylu, "Get back!"

With that, she jumped back while holding Maylu. Not even a second later and purple lightning hit the ground they had been at. The blond growled as she looked up at a building nearby, revealing the twins from the other day.

"Found ya!" the purple-wearing one declared.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been trying to find you? All night!" the magenta-wearing one growled.

"…You truly are idiots," Tsukiumi noted, causing them to facefault.

"Wh-wh-what's with those outfits?!" Maylu exclaimed, gawking at them.

"They're perfect for fighting," the magenta-wearing one informed.

"Seo!" the purple BDSM twin declared as a man in scraggy black hair, a brown jacket, a white undershirt, and blue jeans walked up to beside them.

"Yeah, yeah, Hibiki," the man rolled his eyes.

_'That man…another Ashikabi?' _Maylu thought in confusion.

"Jeez. I guess I got no choice," the man shrugged as he pulled the two BDSM girls close before looking at Maylu, "Hey, you might wanna close your eyes, kid! This might be too hot to handle for ya."

"Would you just shut up and do it?" the magenta one growled.

"Okay, okay, Hikari."

"What art…thou going to do?" Tsukiumi pondered as Seo began to kiss both his Sekirei, causing their ten wings of lightning to emerge.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Maylu asked with a gulp.

"Wh…Wh…What on Earth did that man do to thou twin stumpets?!"

"Oh that?" Hibiki asked, "It's simple."

"He empowered his Sekirei," Hikari finished as they brought their hands together and pointed them into the air.

"**By the powerful Thunderstorm of our pact, all of our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed**!" the twins recited as the skies grew dark with purple lightning and storm clouds.

"What is this?!" Maylu gulped.

"That's only an incantation Emerged Sekirei use…The **Norito**!" Tsukiumi realized.

"What?!" Maylu gasped as the twins aimed their free hands at Tsukiumi.

"Here comes…**God's Song**!" the twins declared as they unleashed a dragon of lightning at Tsukiumi and Maylu.

"Look out!"

The two girls looked away with their eyes closed. Maylu yelped as the Sekirei grabbed her and used her own body as a shield. Tsukiumi didn't feel the attack. Slowly, she opened an eye to reveal Lan in his Cambio Forma, a wall of ice coated in Chaos Flames before him. Maylu looked up at Lan with a smile of joy. His feet and hands had metallic white high-tech running shoes and gloves with three small claw-like knives on each glove and sharp claw-like blades on his running shoes. The blades were coated in Chaos Flames.

"**L'armatura del Guerriero Caotico** (Armor of the Chaotic Warrior)," Lan informed in perfect Italian.

"Lan-kun…"

_'He…He saved us from the **Norito**…'_ Tsukiumi thought as the wall vanished in a pop of confetti.

"No one…and I mean 'not a single being, living, dead, or in-between'…" Lan looked up with a dark glare at the two, "…Attacks my Tsukiumi-chan and Maylu-hime!"

"Uh oh…" the twins gulped.

"Are you two okay?" Lan asked.

"I'm okay. Tsukiumi?"

"I…I am fine as well," Tsukiumi nodded.

"Time to go buck-wild, Scan," Lan grinned at his armor, earning a wolf bark from it.

"His pet turned into armor?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"You two are okay, right?" Lan asked.

"Y-Yeah," Maylu nodded.

"We are fine," Tsukiumi replied with a nod.

"That's a relief," Lan nodded before assuming a fighting stance, "Keep your hands off them, you crazy women!"

"C-Crazy women…?" the purple BDSM girl growled as her eye twitched.

"You jerk!" the magenta BDSM girl growled.

"**Lightning Storm**!" the twins declared as they unleashed a bolt of purple lightning at Lan, hitting him and creating a smoke cloud.

"Lan!" Maylu gasped.

The smoke of the lightning cleared, revealing Seo had been electrocuted to a state of unconsciousness with a puppet before him. Hikari looked over at where Seo had been just seconds before to see he was gone. She had to wonder how the brunette did that. She looked back and they stared at the puppet. It was made to resemble a skeleton with yellow eyeballs in its sockets. On its head was a turban.

"A puppet?" Hibiki blinked as she picked up the skeleton puppet.

"What's with the turban?" Hikari pondered.

"It's because I am a dead terrorist, you bitch," the puppet informed.

"The hell?!" Hibiki exclaimed as she tried to pull her hand out of the back of the puppet's head, "He won't pull out!"

"That's what she said," the skeleton puppet laughed before pondering, "Hey, are you two part of my 47 virgins? I hope the one in magenta is not."

"Why?" Hikari demanded.

"Because I'm not into fruit like Peanut is!" the puppet laughed, "Seriously, are you a man or a woman? Can't even see your boobs!"

"Why you…!" Hikari growled.

"Silence! I keel you!" the dead terrorist puppet declared as a set of bombs appeared on his back, strapped on.

"Hikari?"

"Yeah, Hibiki?"

"We're screwed," Hikari stated before the puppet of a dead terrorist pulled out a cell phone.

"Now let's see what my horoscope is today," the puppet noted as he dialed and pressed 'call' before remembering he had a bomb strapped to his back, "Ah, Jingle Bombs."

The bomb went off, sending the trio of Ashikabi and Sekirei flying into the distance. Maylu and Tsukiumi swore they could still hear the dead terrorist puppet laughing along with the honk of a blue Prius.

"And it's outta here!" Lan, standing near the two girls he wasn't fighting against, whooped as Scan changed back and jumped into his arms, yipping happily while licking his face, "Ah! Down, boy, down! That tickles, buddy!"

"Oh thank goodness…" Maylu sighed in relief.

"…You bastard! You…" Lan and Maylu froze up at Tsukiumi's growl, "You…about me…you said 'My Tsukiumi-chan'…?" they turned to see Tsukiumi sitting on the floor, her left arm under her chest while her two skirts had ridden up a bit to expose more of her ample rear, "I'll let you…take the responsibility."

"Huh? Re…Responsibility?" Lan blinked before Tsukiumi hit him with a bit of water, Scan barely dodging and landing in a surprised Maylu's arms.

"Don't play dumb!-! You said 'My Tsukiumi-chan and Maylu-hime!-!'" Tsukiumi growled as she stood up.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I did say that, huh?" Lan blinked before bowing, "I'm sorry! It's just that I saw how much you didn't want an Ashikabi, so I thought if I said that, then they'd think you were already winged."

"You and Maylu both went out of your ways to help me, you saving the both of us," Tsukiumi informed as she walked over to them, "Besides, you saved me from a wicked Ashikabi."

"Um, well…"

"Aside from being a monkey, you have guts. It is weird…" Tsukiumi informed as a blush formed on her face as she placed a hand on her chest, "My heart, that was full of detest and hatred towards Ashikabis, is now so calm. It's surprising to admit. May…May I know thy name?"

"…" Lan was about to comment.

"She wants to start things over with a clean slate," Maylu whispered, Tsukiumi giving her a small smile at her understanding.

"Ah. Okay then. My…" Lan blushed a little from the two giving him the same type of smile, "…My name is Lan Hikari."

"Lan…Well then, I…I wish that you…I want you to be good friends with me," Tsukiumi spoke.

"I…I still don't know anything about you, Tsukiumi-chan, but…but yesterday and even in the dream, I…" he gave her a grin, "I just know that it means that I can understand you."

Tsukiumi's heart skipped a beat. Unlike many grins she had seen by the various Ashikabi that were after her, his didn't hold something darker. To her, she could witness only innocence and honesty. He really felt that he could understand her.

"…What a strange boy. I was…probably looking for someone like you, Lan…" Tsukiumi blushed as she put on a stern look, "Listen! Your proposal, this Seikirei, 'Tsukiumi,' will accept it!-!"

"…Eh?" Lan blinked before Tsukiumi's eye twitched with Maylu's.

"Lan-kun no Baka…" Maylu sighed, "When you said that you would defend us from anyone, you made a proposal." She gave him a loving smile before kissing his cheek, "One that we both will accept."

"Oh! M-My bad. One long day so far…" Lan sighed before Tsukiumi bent down to be even with his eyesight, both staring into the other's eyes.

"M-More than killing thee…" Tsukiumi leaned in closer, "I prefer doing this myself."

With that, Tsukiumi kissed him on the lips. Lan's eyes widened a bit before closing more. It felt…warm. Like when he kissed Maylu always did. He returned the kiss, accepting the warmth she gave. As the kiss ended, Tsukiumi moved back a bit. On her back, a water-colored tattoo was a wagtail, tama, and a tao symbol formed. Ten wings erupted from a mere centi-inch from her back, each one appearing to have been fashioned with precision from water itself, the sunlight reflecting through them to make it seem as if she had a rainbow above and around her.

"…She really did get wings," Lan and Maylu awed.

_'What is that…? It's starting to flow inside my heart,' _Tsukiumi thought as she held herself, her heart racing, _'It's warm… and strong. This…This is Winging.'_

"Tsukiumi-chan?" Lan pondered as he and Maylu barely caught her in her near fall, "Ah! Tsukiumi-chan! Are you okay?"

"You are my Ashikabi," Tsukiumi spoke, looking at Lan with a small blush, "That will be marked by that bright light. Forever."

Lan gave a small smile at her. Maylu started to giggle, earning their attention.

"I just realized that your mother is going to kill you for having _two_ girlfriends," Maylu pointed out, causing Lan to pale significantly.

"Not the frying pan!" Lan screamed.

"Water Festival!" Tsukiumi declared, splashing the freaking out Lan with water, "That should calm our fiancé down."

"True…But let's hope he doesn't get a cold," Maylu giggled.

"…Ha, ha…" Lan deadpanned, "I'm still dead, you know."

"Relax, she's back at your home, right?" Ace grinned, using his Hito-Hito no Mi abilities to quick-dry Lan while giving him an afro.

"I…Yeah, I guess…but I still have to tell her," Lan noted, "I made a promise that I would tell her about everything that happens, except for the private things. This is one thing that isn't supposed to be private, though I wish it was."

"You care a lot for her, don't you?" Tsukiumi asked as Lan fixed his hair.

"Of course. She's my mom, the one who raised me, cared for me, and made me who I am today," Lan informed, "Now can we get back to the Maison Izumo?"

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	2. Sekirei: 88 and Mother

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"No, no, no. Bad idea…" Lan muttered as he scribbled out a part of his rough draft to his mother on Tsukiumi, "Argh! This is going to be the death of me!"

"Now, calm down, Lan-kun," Maylu assured, "I'm sure it's not going to end that badly."

"That's the one thing I'm hoping is the lightest."

"Then what is the worse?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Disownment," Lan replied with a shiver, "I love my mother too much to let something like this to make her hate me."

"Lan, she's your mother," Maylu sighed with a shake of her head, "She loves you, Lan, and it really hurt her when you left."

"I know…but this is something I feel I need to do," Lan replied, "I want to become strong enough to protect everyone."

"What I witness showed me that you are already strong, Lan," Tsukiumi noted, "That is enough for me."

"I know, but I'm not strong enough," Lan sighed, _'That older me…The way he battled Akainu was as if he were just _playing_ with the guy…'_

"You're thinking about what happened with Akainu again?" Maylu frowned, pulling his cheek.

"Ah! Ite! Ite! Ite!" Lan yelped.

"Akainu?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"A big jerk, that's who. He can turn his body into lava like Ace can turn his body in flames," Lan explained, making Tsukiumi's eyes widen a bit, "Nearly killed me…_twice_."

"I am so glad you have this scarf," Ace sighed in relief.

"Why is it important?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"It's a magic scarf," Lan replied, "I got it as a gift from a pair of gods for competing in a tournament they had."

"What?" Tsukiumi blinked in surprise.

"It's a long, complicated story," Maylu and Lan sighed.

"Wait. That scarf saved you twice from this man of lava?" Tsukiumi asked.

"No. Just the second time," Lan admitted, "First time, I beat him. Well, not exactly me. …Maylu-chan~! Tsuki-chan~! I got a headache!"

"Oh you," Maylu rolled her eyes.

"T-Tsuki-chan?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"Ara, ara? What's this now?" Lan froze up as he looked at the entryway of Maison Izumo, seeing his mother standing beside Miya, "Lan…May I ask who this woman is?"

"…" Lan began to slowly turn around until…

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"Maylu, who is this woman?" Tsukiumi asked.

"This is Lan's kaa-chan," Maylu replied.

"I am his fellow fiancé with Maylu," Tsukiumi informed, bowing to Haruka, "It is a pleasure to meet my future mother-in-law."

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Lan exclaimed.

"Why are you surprised? We are engaged," Tsukiumi informed with a blush as she looked at Lan, her lips pursed a little, "Of course I am your fiancé along with Maylu."

"…" Haruka's eye twitched, "Lan Xavier Hikari…"

"Whirlwind, don't fail me now!" Lan yelped as he sped off on his EX Gear.

"Ohh, he is so dead!" Haruka growled before looking at Tsukiumi, "May I ask why you said that?"

"He saved my life today. When he did, my heart raced at seeing him do battle," Tsukiumi informed, "I gave him something I swore I would never give; my acceptance that he was to be my Ashikabi and I his Sekirei."

"…" Haruka sighed, "Maylu-chan, can I get a more in-depth explanation here? I understand Lan saved this woman, but to have her just declare him her fiancé when he's not even at the legal marrying age?"

"It's…It's long, complicated, and a pain," Maylu sighed before smiling, "But…I don't mind. I know it means I have to share him, but I love Lan-kun too much to see him get hurt because I want to be selfish, Hikari-sama."

"…" Miya giggled, "Ah, to be in love…"

"…" Haruka sighed, "Can I at least get a summary, then?"

"Sure," Ace replied, "Lan dreamed about two hot chicks, one of them being Tsukiumi here, and the other one said they were 'Sekirei' and he was to be their Ashikabi. Basically, he's gotta kiss them and it acts like a marriage, so congrats!"

"…" Haruka collapsed into Miya's arms, her mouth foaming and her eyes completely white.

"Ara, ara?" Miya blinked.

* * *

"Dammit! I knew it was a bad idea to give her a Smash Scarf…" Lan panted, "Now I am super dead!"

He stopped when he stood before a small café. He pulled out a Gold Ring and remembered that he could get a lot with one if the world didn't have much gold. He was about to walk into it when he noticed the sky grow darker. He looked up as he heard a squeal of delight.

"I found you!"

Lan screamed as he was landed on. The twelve-year-old gave a small groan as he started to open his eyes…only to see a shapely, toned rear with its tie-on panties barely covering them. The woman on him slowly got up and turned to look Lan in the eyes, her chocolate-brown ones gazing into his own.

"I found you," the girl noted with a happy smile, a blush of her face as Lan thought he could actually hear the quick beats of her heart, "Lan-kun."

"M-Me?!" _'Aw crud…Did I react to her too and never saw her in the dream?!'_

Before he could continue his thoughts, the woman pressed her lips on his own. The same mark Tsukiumi gained on her base of the neck, though the woman's was a soft brown, glowed as it appeared, ten wings erupting from her back, all made of a soft light, before fading away. She ended the kiss, leaving a red-faced Lan to start getting up until she pressed his head into her rather large bosom, easily in the E-Cup category like Kazehana's.

"Musubi is so happy to have found you, Ashikabi!" the girl giggled as Lan flailed his arms in lack of oxygen until he was able to escape.

"Y-Yikes! Please don't do that," Lan panted as he looked up at the woman, "Who are you?"

"Musubi is Musubi," Musubi giggled as she hugged him once more for a few moments, "I never knew you would be twelve when I met you again, though, Lan-kun."

"Wh-Wh-What?" Lan blinked.

"Uh-huh. Musubi was walking along a few days ago when these meaniies showed up, trying to take me out before I could find you. I tripped on a green trophy and-fwoom!-you appeared all cool-looking!" Musubi grinned.

_'A Temporal Trophy? Here?'_ Lan thought.

"You were taller, too," Musubi noted before frowning, "Aw…You don't have your long hair, either."

"Can you tell me what I did?"

"Yep! You beat them with one attack!" Musubi squealed in excitement, "You asked if I could be your Sekirei and I said 'yes, yes, yes!' Then…Then you Winged me. Oh, it was amazing just as it was now, Lan-kun. We spent the whole day together until you started fading in and out. I was so scared you were going away forever. But you pinkie promised Musubi that you'd return in this outfit!"

"I…I see…Did I say anything else?"

"Uh-huh. You said that when you appeared again, you'd be taking me and two other Sekirei away from here to become stronger than ever we thought possible," Musubi noted, "And that you were traveling with some strong fighters like one that can turn into flames! How cool is that?!"

"I know," Lan grinned, feeling that he peppy-ness was getting to him, "If you hold up a bad of unpopped popcorn over him when he sleeps, it actually pops all the kernels in five seconds flat."

"…What's popcorn?" Musubi asked.

"Huh? You've never had popcorn before?" Lan blinked before Musubi collapsed on him, "Ah! M-Miss. Musubi!"

"Lan-kun…" Musubi moaned before the area rumbled from her stoamch's growl, "Musubi is starving…"

"Can't…breath…" Lan muffled between the massive mammeries over his face.

* * *

"Ooh…! When I find that son of mine…" Haruka seethed.

"She is still upset even though we just explained it to her?" Ace blinked.

"Her son ran off in fear," Tsukiumi frowned, bits of water starting to form around her, "I will assist Mother-In-Law with his punishments."

"Well, he did say that he was afraid of losing their bond," Maylu noted, "He really loves her and seeing her that furious must have made him think that she was going to do something he didn't want her to do."

"Ms. Hikari?" Haruka paused her warpath to see Megaman and Roll walk up, "I see that you came to see…and you met Tsukiumi-sama, I can see that."

"Megaman, where is Lan?" Haruka asked.

"Huh? You think I have a GPS of where Lan is?" Megaman pondered.

"Yuchiro installed it the night before you two were set to leave," Haruka informed.

"…Well played, Yuchiro, well played," Megaman noted to himself, "Okay, but I…"

"GPS Code: 0-0-Search-0," Haruka informed before Megaman involuntarily pointed to the east, "Thank you."

"…" Megaman blinked as he and Roll began to follow, "Okay, remind me to talk to Lan's father about this later."

"Okay," Roll giggled before Megaman involuntarily pointed up.

"…Is that screaming?" Ace blinked before Musubi, carrying a pale-faced Lan, landed on him.

"So…high…" Lan gulped, completely zoned out at the moment.

"Lan Xavier Hikari…" three women growled before Lan shook his head and began to get focused.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Lan looked around before seeing Maylu, Haruka, and Tsukiumi with annoyed looks while Uzume was snickering at the predicament, "Oh boy…"

It was then Musubi gasped and proceeded to hug Haruka, startling her, "Oh! You're Lan-kun's Okaa-chan! Lan-kun's future self told Musubi that I would get to meet you when I found Lan-kun again!"

"…Future self?" Maylu blinked before facepalming, "Don't tell me…"

"Three! _Three_ wives!" Uzume cracked up, using Ace to do her best to keep standing, "Oh, my sides!"

Lan couldn't snap at her since he had lost all oxygen from being squeezed between Musubi's breasts and his own mother's. In truth, he had fainted during the second time she said 'three.'

* * *

"What am I going to do with you?" Haruka sighed as she gently nuzzled her son's head as he tried not to look up.

"Mom…I…I'm really sorry for all of this," Lan apologized, "I didn't even think something like this would happen when I decided to do this training trip."

"I know, dear. Still, I guess it isn't too bad," Haruka admitted as she looked over at the nearby door, seeing almost everyone but Miya was peeking in, "Those two women truly love you as much as Maylu does."

"Yeah. Though…I can't help but care for them back," Lan admitted, "Tsukiumi's a bit of a Tsundere, but I just feel that I can connect with her. Musubi's feisty and…kinda…"

"Smothering?"

"Yeah, that. But she only does that because of how much she enjoys love," Lan noted, "It's kinda like when I was four and held by you when I get hugged by her at times. It feels like I'm held by a warm force, one that won't let the coldness of the world get to me. And Maylu-chan…She's the first girl I've ever felt I could just be me with. I sometimes feel I'm not good enough for her. I mean, she has looks and brains. Me, I've just got fighting abilities."

"Yes. But you're quite intelligent," Haruka noted, "You just don't do so good in classes."

"Not my fault. Ms. Mari lectured," Lan joked, earning a giggle from Haruka, "But, seriously…I feel…almost complete with them around. They all almost balance one another in my heart, but it still feels kinda…empty."

"That third woman…that Sekirei that hugged you like I am?" Haruka asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I…I want to meet her. Not to make her my Sekirei, but just get to know her. Why is she reacting me?"

"And you didn't ask yourself that with Tsuki-chan and Musubi-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, I did. Quite a few times in my head actually. But…" he gave a small smile, "When I see them both smiling, hearing their voices…It like with Maylu-hime at times. I just can't ask her why she loves me…why they love me."

"Well, why do you love them?"

"Maylu-hime was my first light of hope. It's kinda stupid, but for seven years, I completely forgot a promise we made when we were kids, fulfilling our wishes to marry our best friend," Lan noted, "Tsukiumi wanted to kill me at first, but when I got to know her yesterday, I just felt like I wanted to help her with her dream of becoming the strongest Sekirei. And Musubi-chan…You'd have to ask the adult me on some things; but, to me, Musubi-chan's smiles…The way she talks about love and its powers…It make my own heart beat faster than I thought it could unless it had been with either Tsukiumi-chan or Maylu-hime. They're my fiancés, and they're the only women I can bring myself to truly love as much, or even greater, than how I love you, mom."

"Aw…" Haruka cooed, pecking Lan's head with a kiss, "That's so sweet."

"He really trusts his mother," Uzume whispered.

"Now I'm feeling bad peeking," Ace frowned before he collapsed, snoring.

"…Duck," Tigress, Tai Lung, Megaman, and Roll spoke in unison before tackling the others down as a blur shot through a window behind them and landed near Haruka and Lan, revealing it to be a flip-cell-phone.

"Nan de?" Lan blinked as he picked it up before it flipped out, revealing a screen that turned on to reveal a man with white hair, a white cape, and a white gentleman's outfit, "Uh…"

Haruka and Lan yelped as a loud fanfare erupted from the screen. The others ran in once they heard the yelps.

"What's going on?" Tai Lung asked.

=Congratulations!-!-! You, my lucky child, have winged not just one, but _two_ Sekirei as your first!= the man declared, pointing at Lan, not even noticing Tai Lung and Tigress.

"…" Lan closed the device.

=Hey! Hey! Open it back up!= the man shouted before Lan opened it again.

"Ah, Professor!" Musubi realized.

"…Professor?" Lan blinked as his two Sekirei sat at his sides to look at the screen with him, inadvertently pressing theirs busts on him.

"The one who let us out to meet you, Lan," Tsukiumi informed.

"…It sounds like you were treated as pets, not lives," Lan frowned with the others as he glared at the man on the screen.

=Oh-ho-ho! You winged Number 09, Tsukiumi, and Number 88, Musubi, together= the man chuckled.

"…Who is he?" Tigress whispered.

"Our Professor and CEO," Tsukiumi replied.

=Aw…How can you not know who I am? I was in the news and the newspapers= the man slumped = Then again, it's mutual. It's like you were never born here or even existed=

"What are you talking about?" Maylu asked with a frown.

=Hmm…You're quite interesting= the man smirked =Sekirei can't be reacted to those under 15, yet you look as if you're only ten=

"I'm twelve, jerk," Lan scowled.

=Twelve? Not bad= the man smirked =Then let me welcome you to the Sekirei Plan=

"Sekirei Plan?" Lan repeated.

=There are 108 Sekirei and they will fight, fight, and fight until only one pair remains! That lucky pair will be allowed to ascend! The winning Ashikabi will then hold the fate of the world in his hands!=

"…" Lan closed the device once more.

=Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't close it on me!= the man whined childishly.

"You're making girls fight, you jerk. Just for some dumb prize?" Lan frowned as he opened it once more, "Those who try to control the Gods only end up controlled by them. You're stepping into a dark territory."

=Oh? And what makes you so sure?=

"I like proverbs," Lan shrugged, "It's something I just began to really enjoy when I went on a trip a year ago. Same with myths and legends."

=Ah. Again, I welcome you to the...=

"Listen up, bub. I won't let you harm them. The Sekirei that I love will not be part of your sick game," Lan scowled, "I will do whatever it takes to protect them from something like what you want them to do. They're not fighting slaves, they are living beings just like you and me. I'm not gonna tell anyone, because this seems to be some sort of top-secret thing, but I will not participate."

=Oh, really now? Well, well. Seems I'll have to do a better job at convincing you then= the man smirked before the screen changed to a bomb drawing =This device will self-destruct in three…=

Lan threw it out the window and Megaman fired his buster before the martial artists and Lan managed to get everyone out and shut the door. The explosion upon impact rumbled the Maison Izumo. When the rumbles stopped, Tsukiumi, Maylu, and Musubi looked at Lan.

"You really meant that?" Maylu asked.

"Of course I did. Tsukiumi-chan and Musubi-chan are just like you and me, Maylu-chan," Lan replied.

"I know that. I was referring to the proverbs," Maylu giggled, making Lan facefault.

"Are you insane?!" Tsukiumi demanded, "To go against MBI like that…! Do you wish to die?!"

"Mmm…Nope," Lan grinned, "Besides, I did make a promise to Musubi that we'd travel once we met each other again."

"…Curse that future you…and curse Crazy Hand for losing a Temporal Trophy," Maylu scowled.

"Oh! That's right!" Musubi beamed as she hugged Lan, "Your older you promised that you would take Musubi and Tsukiumi traveling and become super strong!"

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Lan's screams were muffled due to his face being stuck in her breasts until Haruka cleared her throat.

"Musubi, let him go or he'll suffocate," Haruka frowned.

"Oops," Musubi released him, "Sorry, Kaa-chan." She bopped her forehead with a cute ditzy look, "Musubi was just so excited that I'd get to travel."

"…" Haruka just shook her head with a small smile, _'She's an adult, but her innocence is just so strong…' _"Maylu, Tsukiumi, I trust you both in making sure that they don't do anything insane."

"Of course," Maylu nodded.

"It will be done," Tsukiumi agreed as Lan yawned.

"Too much today…" Lan muttered as he walked off, "Need a bed…and aspirin."

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	3. Sekirei:03 and 108

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Hiccup! I can't walk anymore…!" Kazehana, her cheeks completely scarlet, burped.

"Me neither. Ah, we're here, we're here," A red-cheeked Uzume giggled in her drunken state, as they went upstairs, "Uh? I don't remember making my bed before leaving today."

"Guess I'll sleep, my eyes are getting drowsy."

"It's hot. I wanna take my clothes off before I sleep," Uzume mumbled as she pulled her top off, revealing she had gone braless for the day, before looking at Kazehana, "Wow, Nee-san, you have such big breasts."

* * *

Lan mumbled in his sleep as he started to wake up. His body felt completely warm. He looked down to see Maylu resting on him, a content smile on her face as she had her arms around his neck. He looked to his left to see Tsukiumi, smiling in her sleep with her hands holding his left hand. He turned to the right and blushed.

Musubi was hugging his right arm, but both she, Uzume, and Kazehana-whom were behind her with her arms around her waist-were stark naked. Maybe if he pretended to sleep, he'd be safe. He glanced over to the door and paled significantly at seeing a smirking Megaman and Ace, the later holding up a gong the size of Lan's head. Lan mouthed 'Don't you dare,' earning Megaman holding up a mallet. The resulting impact woke up the girls, loosening Lan enough to zip into the bathroom to take a cold bath. When he slid into the cold water, he realized something.

"…That girl behind Musubi-chan was Kazehana-sama!"

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"So you're the woman that my son dreamt of…" Haruka frowned.

"But of course," Kazehana giggled, "I have to admit, I did not think much of him at first. But your son is kind-hearted and doesn't have much of a taint to him."

"I taught him that life is precious. What I don't understand, though, is why you, Musubi-chan, and Uzume-san were in the nude," Haruka growled as Miya made her demon appear as she sat beside the concerned mother.

"Oh, well, Nee-chan and I kinda had a little too much sake. We were gonna try to sneak into her room, but it ended up with us being in his room," Kazehana giggled sheepishly as Lan, soaked with cold water, walked in while in his normal attire, "Ah! There you are."

"You're Kazehana, the third Sekirei?" Lan asked.

"But of course," Kazehana giggled with a wink, making a faint blush to form on Lan's face.

"Stop that," Haruka frowned as Miya summoned the demon once more.

"Kaa-chan, Aunt Miya, please stop that," Lan sighed.

"Ara? Aunt Miya?" Miya giggled, "My, my, my, Haruka-chan, your son sees me as an aunt."

"Well, you could be her aunt in terms of age," Kazehana giggled before the demon appeared once more, "I give!"

"Please stop that, Aunt Miya," Lan sighed as he sat across from Kazehana, "My name is Lan Hikari. Sorry I didn't give you my name that night. Just freaked out by you and Tsukiumi-chan."

"It's fine," Kazehana giggled, "In truth, I've been wanting to meet you in person, Lan-kun."

"Y-You have?" Lan blinked.

"But of course. 'I won't let you harm them. The Sekirei that I love will not be part of your sick game,'" Kazehana swooned, "Such romance. To think that someone your age would risk his life for others."

"Like I told that guy in white; I love the Sekirei that I've become Ashikabi to," Lan frowned, "I will do everything I can to make sure they don't get hurt by this."

Kazehana just gave a gentle smile, "The wind…You're calling to me, Lan-kun. I am the Sekirei of the Wind, Number 03, 'Kazehana.' You have shown me it. The man inside of you."

The next thing Haruka and Miya realized, Lan was on the floor once more, Kazehana mounting him while cupping a face cheek with a hand.

"K-Kazehana-sama…" Lan whispered.

"Call me by my name, 'Kazehana,'" the Wind Sekirei whispered, "You worry for us, you cry for us, and you love us. What we Sekirei need is that kind of Ashikabi. The wind that blows from you is one of honest loves. It is always changing strengths, but never…the gentleness of it."

With that, Kazehana kissed him. Unlike the last two, she managed to get a bit deeper into the kiss, exploring his mouth.

"Pwaa…" Lan panted as she moved a bit away, "Kazehan…"

She kissed him once more. Haruka's eye twitched before the two were hit with a small torrent of water from above.

"How long were you planning to go on?!" Tsukiumi growled.

"Thank you, Tsukiumi," Haruka thanked as Kazehana began to sit up.

"Uhuh…I was in ecstasy for a moment," Kazehana admitted as her nipples began to stick out as something other than water started to trickle down a leg, _'Hot…A hot feeling…is rampaging inside my body.'_

"Kazehana-chan?" Lan blinked as the woman moved back a bit, hugging herself.

"…The feelings for that person too…hot…gentle…they are fading away…" Kazehana whispered, "Thank you, Lan-kun. My previous love at last seems to be free."

With that, ten wings appeared on her, each seeming to have been crafted from ozone-colored **(A/N: Yes, that's actually a color surprisingly. Check your nearest Home Depot and look for the paint with a bear design to it)** winds.

"Sekirei Number 03, 'Kazehana.' I accept you as my Ashikabi," Kazehana informed before giggling while hugging him, "You'll be my new koi."

"N…New koi?" Lan blinked, thinking of a fish **(A/N: 'Koi' means both 'Love' and 'Karp' in Japan)**.

"Forever and ever. My Ashikabi-kun," Kazehana continued, moving away to give him a loving smile, _'He's soooo cuuuuuttte! I want to eat him up!'_

"Not again…" Haruka sighed as she hit her head on the table as Miya giggled.

"…I take it you're the other girl that Lan-kun met in that dream?" Maylu asked.

"Ara? You're so naughty, Lan-kun," Kazehana giggled.

"K-Kazehana-chan…" Lan stammered as he blushed harder, causing Kazehana to squeal a bit as she pulled him into a hug, cutting his oxygen supply once more.

"You are just too adorable!" Kazehana cooed, nuzzling the top of his head while Lan tried to escape by waving his arms comically.

"W-Will you stop that, you cow?!" Maylu stammered with a heavy blush.

"Cow?" Kazehana asked before smirking, "You just need time to grow, little apple."

"A-Apple…?" Maylu gawked before the two were bopped on the head by a ladle from Miya.

"No fighting, you two. And Kazehana, can you please release Lan-chan? He's about to die of oxygen cutoff due to your rather large chest," Miya informed with a motherly smile, the oni behind her sharpening a rather large sword behind her.

"Yes, Ms. Miya," the two quickly informed as Kazehana released Lan to hug Maylu while Maylu hugged her in fear.

"You seem quite strong, Miya-sama," Roll noted, "Is it okay if Mega-kun and I spar with you later?"

"Eh?!" nearly everyone gawked.

"But of course," Miya giggled.

"Eh?!" nearly everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"Honestly, this Sekai is truly a strange one," Haruka sighed as she and Ace walked along a street.

"You're telling me," Ace nodded, "I'm used to seas, not streets. All this technology…it's giving me a headache."

"It's too advanced for you?" Haruka asked.

"Big time," Ace nodded, "You?"

"A mix of being just right and too outdated," Haruka replied before they heard a scream ahead, "What was that?"

"Stay here," Ace ordered before he ran ahead.

"Oh my…" Haruka gulped.

Up ahead, Ace turned a corner and into a greenery and his blood boiled. Ahead of him was a pair of woman and a frightened little girl. She appeared to be no older than six years with long blond hair and big, frightened, blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a bow on the back. The woman that was on the ground had short silver hair, a white lab outfit, and blood near her head. Before them was a woman in a revealing black outfit, barely hiding anything, a black cloak, and a strange scythe.

"Hey!" Ace snapped, getting the attention of the two still conscious, "Just what are you doing?"

"I'm taking this little brat to my master, that's what," the woman scowled.

"And that gives you the right to hurt a little girl's mom?" Ace demanded.

"Mom? Please, she's just her Tuner."

"So the little girl's a Sekirei," Ace noted with a frown, looking over at the scared little girl, "Oi. Don't worry. When I'm done with this lady and take the other one to some medical help, I'll take you to someone who will be a good mom for you, okay kid?"

"…" the little girl trembled a bit, but nodded.

"Alright, name's Portgaz D. Ace. You?" Ace asked.

"Sekirei Number 44, 'Yomi,'" the woman smirked, "Now die!"

With that, she lunged at Ace. The Hito-Hito no Mi user chuckled before transforming into flames that instantly rammed into the Yomi, causing her to cry out in pain as her clothes were incinerated. He reformed between the nude Yomi and the other two.

"Y…You're a Sekirei?!" Yomi gasped.

"Nope. Just a human that was dumb enough to eat a fruit known as the Akuma no Mi. I ate the Hito-Hito no Mi, so now I'm a Fire Man," Ace explained as his left fist erupted into flames, "But the nickname I was given is my main attack: **Hiken (Fire Fist)**!"

With that, Ace slammed his flaming fist right into Yomi's gut, sending her crashing into a building with a fist-shaped burn on her stomach. Ace smirked as he turned and took out a cloth. He quickly and gently turned the woman over, addressing her injury.

"Her eye's gonna be okay, but the lid will be scarred," Ace frowned before looking at the little girl, "Heh. Come on."

The little girl nodded. Ace gently picked up the woman and walked off, the little girl running after him.

* * *

"Now I know that I hate this Sekai," Haruka frowned, the little girl in her lap, before looking down with a small comforting smile, "It's okay. I'm sure she'll be okay, little one. Can I know your name, little one?"

"…Kusano…" the little girl sniffled.

"Kusano…A lovely name," Haruka noted, gently patting her head.

"Still, a little girl being one of those Sekirei…" Ace frowned before a doctor walked in, "Ah. Is the lady okay?"

"Yes. She'll have that scar, but she's fine," he informed, "She'll need to spend the night for observations."

"Oh, thank goodness. When she just collapsed, I was really terrified for her," Ace noted, using the lie the two had come up with.

Soon, the two were walking out, Kusano holding onto Haruka's hand.

"Well, Ku-chan, would you like a little treat?" Haruka asked, "My son was kinda enough to give me a few bits of money."

"…" Kusano smiled at her.

"Oh, you're too adorable," Haruka giggled as she picked her up and gave her a hug.

"…Ah…" Haruka looked down at Kusano, who kissed Haruka and gained ten wings resembling blooming flowers for a few moments while the flowers and plants began to grow quickly around them, "…Momma."

"…" Ace snickered, "Well now, _you_ have to explain this one to your _son_."

"Ace…Be quiet or I'll ask Miya-chan to not let you have dinner when we go back," Haruka informed.

"Huh? But it's only eleven," Ace blinked.

"We won't be going back until I get some clothes and a treat for my cute little daughter, Ku-chan," Haruka giggled, nuzzling Kusano's head, "And you're in charge of carrying the bags."

"Dang," Ace slumped, _'It's when I had to stay with one of the all-girl ships in Whitebeard's crew all over again…'_

* * *

Miya stood across from Roll and Megaman, their sacred swords out in their sheathes. Megaman offered Roll the first spar. Roll giggled before shaking her head, letting him go first. Megaman hesitantly nodded before Roll pecked his cheek as walked over to the others on the sideline. The soft wind blew a leaf off the nearby tree. The moment the leaf fell, the sound of blades clashing erupted in the air.

Miya move a few inches back from the initial strike Megaman had done. Both their blades trembled in the stalemate. He jumped back and flipped in the air before landing and lunging at her. Miya parried the lung with her katana and tried to kick him only for Megaman to do a small spin and seemed to vanish.

"Behind you," Miya turned and attempted to stab Megaman, only for Caliburn to be brought up to shield.

"My, my, you could have taken advantage of me then," Miya noted.

"I don't attack an opponent's back when a blade is in use," Megaman informed, "**Dance of the North Wind**!"

Megaman turned into a blue blur, unleashing a barrage of slashes at her. Miya barely kept up with each strike before Megaman finished his attack. The wind blew and Miya blinked at seeing a strand of her hair, cut off, go by her face.

"You're quite the interesting opponent," Miya giggled as Musubi squealed in excitement.

"He's really strong! Is this what you meant, Lan-kun?" Musubi asked with stars in her eyes.

"You really like to fight, huh?" Lan blinked.

"Tag in!" Roll called.

"Hai," Megaman nodded before the two quickly traded.

"You're really tough," Roll noted with a smile, "I hope we can speak with one another through our strikes."

"You really like to think like that?" Miya asked with a small smile.

"Ready?" Roll grinned.

Miya nodded. She swung her blade and Roll's eyes widened. She jumped into the air at the same instant. Miya frowned as the tree that was behind Roll had lost its bark, revealing the smooth underside.

"Holy!" Lan gawked.

"Oh my, if that had hit, she'd have been quite exposed," Kazehana giggled.

"I'd rather not see my sister-in-law like that," Tai Lung sweatdropped.

"You're kinda kinky, aren't you?" Roll asked as she landed and entered a stalemate with Miya, "And here I thought you didn't like sexual activities in the Maison Izumo."

"Oh, I don't when it's not marital," Miya replied as they jumped back from one another.

"Then let me show you one of my techniques," Roll smirked, "**Remix Heart**!"

Roll vanished into a pink blur. She appeared behind Miya and sheathed Caliwave. On the moment the last inch was in, Miya's top was shredded and her hair bindings sliced. Maylu and Tsukiumi covered Lan's eyes as Megaman and Tai Lung looked at the clouds.

"Oh, look, it's Viper juggling Monkey juggling chainsaws," Megaman noted.

"Boy, that talent show night was a 'cut up,'" Tai Lung noted before the two brothers laughed at the pun ala Statler and Waldorf of the Muppets.

"Seems Mega-kun and I won the spar," Roll giggled.

"It appears so…then again…" Miya smiled as Roll top and bindings were sliced to ribbons, "…It could have been a tie."

"…I humbly accept this," Roll bowed, her breast jiggling with the motion.

"Likewise," Miya bowed in return.

* * *

"Ace…" Lan spoke, an aura of fear around him in the shape of the dragon of white flames, as he glared down at the pirate, "What did you do to my mother?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Ace pleaded.

"Kaa-chan carrying a little girl is not 'nothing!'" Lan snapped, pointing over at Haruka, Kusano in her lap, while they were getting ready to eat.

"I told you, Lan, this is your new little sister, Kusano Evergreen Hikari," Haruka explained, "Say hello to your big brother, Ku-chan."

"Onii-chan," Kusano smiled.

"…You're off the hook because of the cuteness that she just did, bub," Lan frowned as he sat beside Haruka as the four girls of Lan's relationship began to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' for the other seat.

"Onii-chan," Kusano giggled as Lan smiled at her.

"Never had a little sister before," Lan admitted before patting Kusano on the head, "But it will be nice to know someone else will be waiting at home."

Kusano nodded as Musubi, the winner, sat beside Lan with a happy smile. Musubi giggled as she looked at Kusano.

"Aw, she's so cute," Musubi giggled.

"I can't believe that they're using even _children_ for this," Maylu scowled as she sat beside Haruka.

"True. I am so glad about the escape plan," Lan noted.

"Escape Plan?" Tsukiumi and Musubi repeated.

"A piece of their equipment, one that cannot be replaced, got swiped from them," Lan smirked.

"How do you know that's true?" Miya asked.

"It's a gift Lan developed a year ago; Dimensional Scream," Haruka explained as Lan slumped.

"Sensei…" Lan whispered, unconsciously holding Darkrai's red collar in his Hammerspace.

"…" Haruka frowned a little, recalling what had happened to the Pokémon from Laputa from what Luffy told them in the letter.

"Onii-chan?" Lan looked down at the concerned little girl.

"…" Lan gave a small smile, "It's okay, Ku-chan. It's just that my master recently passed away. He gave me Scan and taught me everything I know in proverbs and myths."

"Is he the one that taught you so-called 'Dimensional Scream?'" Uzume frowned.

"And the Shriek and the Roar," Lan added.

"Sounds like a video game gimmick, if you ask me," Uzume stated.

"…" Lan frowned, "Miya-sama, I apologize in advance for this."

"Ara?" Miya blinked before Lan jumped over the table and poked the back of Uzume's neck, right on a necklace.

"…" Lan's eyes shadowed over for a few moments before he blinked and they refocused, "…I see."

"Huh? What are you doing?" Uzume pondered as Lan sat down.

"I'll tell you what I learned later, Uzume-chan," Lan replied, earning confused looks from everyone minus Miya, Maylu, and Haruka, "For now, I just need to plan a bit." _'And send a pulse of Chaos Energy in the bedroom to short out Matsu's danged cameras!'_

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	4. Sekirei: 02

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Hmm…It is quite the conundrum…Lan Hikari, age: 13. Only known relative is Haruka Hikari. Both are Ashikabi to different Sekirei. For Lan, he is partnered with Sekirei 03: Kazehana, 09: Tsukiumi, and 88: Musubi. Haruka Hikari has the released Sekirei 108: Kusano, adopted almost one hour after winging," a pair of glasses adjusted, "Lan Hikari plans on ruining the Sekirei Plan, but how? And his abilities…"

Screens showed sky views of Lan fighting the lightning twins Hibiki and Hikari, room views of Lan with Scan, and Lan sparring with one of his friends before showing a video image of Lan asleep, his 'fiancés' cuddling with him with Kazehana laying under Lan with her breasts as a pillow, Maylu on top of him while nuzzling into his neck, Tsukiumi holding his left hand to her chest with both her hands, and Musubi in a female gym uniform hugging his right arm between her breasts, "He doesn't see any Sekirei as anything other than someone precious; a true living being not meant to fight for the amusement of one man. It is through this that he obtained Tsukiumi and Kazehana, the former a hater of men turning out to be just a Tsundere while the later originally loved the president and can actually diffuse the anger of various women. He says that he had a master who recently died."

Another screen showed Lan and Kusano enjoying each other's company, "Lan shows a deep bond with Kusano, despite not being her Ashikabi, seeing her as a sister he never had, while Haruka Hikari loves Kusano as a daughter. Then there are his friends." The screen showed Ace and his abilities, "Portgaz D. Ace, said to be the older brother of one 'Monkey D. Luffy' and a pirate. Apparently has a medical condition known as 'Narcolepsy' which causes him to fall asleep at random times. Said to have devoured a fruit made by sea devils, sacrificing his ability to swim in order to becoming living flames."

A clip showed Musubi and Kusano roasting marshmallows over Ace during a Narcolepsy attack, "Apparently, this affects his body temperature when he sleeps, making him an open fire in a sense. Yet his body heat doesn't burn things non-food-related during these attacks or in his rest." It then showed clips of Megaman in spars with Musubi, Roll, and/or Miya, "Then there is Sonic. Said to be Lan's 'Network Navigator' in their Sekai. When Lan inserts 'BattleChips' into his 'Personal Terminal,' or 'PeT,' Sonic gains various abilities, such as teleportation or weapon creation." Shows a clip of Valor-Soul in use against Musubi, "Certain chips can even change his attire and give him new abilities. Then, there is _that_…"

A screen showed HUB-Style in use in a spar against Miya, "…The technique 'Synchro,' which has two stages: Full and Perfect. Full Synchro fuses the two together, causing an increase in Sonic's abilities at an estimated ten-fold. But when Perfect Synchro happens, HUB-Style awakens and appears to increase his powers a hundred-fold. From statements gathered from conversations on the sideline, HUB-Style has a parallel that only Roll and Maylu can utilize: SOUL-Style. That, and that it causes the two to literally become one conscious. With it, Sonic was able to disable Miya's normal way of fighting in 0.0001 nanoseconds. Although…" it cut to show Musubi hugging Lan with a squeal of delight, "…Sekirei 88, 'Musubi,' has become all the more determined to become stronger with his first appearance." The figure let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at three screens showing either Lan, Megaman, or Ace, "Ugh! It's burning up so much! The whole three months those three boys have been here, it's been burning up so much!"

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

Kusano gave a little grunting sound as she opened the bathroom door. She rubbed an eye as she began the walk back to her room with Haruka. Her Tuner said that when she had an Ashikabi, she'd feel love between lovers. She didn't know what that meant, but she loved her new mom and her big brother. She stopped when she felt something was off. Slowly, she turned to a wall…revealing it had been opened a bit. A strange, eerie laugh escaped as she saw a large round eye in the middle. Minutes later, Haruka was awoken to the sound of whimpers and something shaking in her bed. She moved the covers away to see Kusano, her face completely pale, as she trembled and held onto her mother for dear life.

"Ku-chan?" Haruka blinked before gently hugging her, "Shh…It's okay, baby. Mommy's got you…"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost…"

* * *

"She saw a ghost?!" Ace gawked.

"Yes. A strange ghost with one eye and a strange laugh," Haruka informed, holding the still-trembling Kusano.

"Well, I'll be on the lookout, then," Ace shrugged, "Sides…This is pretty interesting for me. Never fought a ghost before."

"I'll take Ku-chan out to the arbortoreum. It may help her calm down," Haruka noted.

"Seems like a good idea," Ace nodded as he walked off, "Here, ghost-ghost-ghost…"

* * *

"Now, remember your breathing," Tai Lung instructed as he stood across from Musubi and Lan, the Sekirei wearing a white gi due to her Miko outfit being sliced to ribbons during her morning spars with Miya.

"Hai!" Musubi nodded.

"Yes, Master Tai Lung," Lan bowed before the two began to go through a series of kata.

"Mou…" Tsukiumi pouted quietly as she watched from the second floor.

"You could join them, you know," Maylu noted.

"Then why do you not?" Tsukiumi asked.

"My masters are Mistress Viper and Master Monkey," Maylu replied, "Lan-kun is good with Po's style and Tai Lung's style, Dragon Kung Fu. And Musubi seems to be good with Tiger and Snow Leopard and Dragon. I wonder what would happen if she met the other masters…"

* * *

"I can't believe you know someone so scary…" Uzume gulped as she, Roll, and Megaman paced outside the ER, the light on it on.

"Trust me, not my idea. Chopper had to do a pitstop at his home to get all 20 of the best docs and his foster mother for this," Megaman informed as the light turned off, letting an elderly woman in a purple and yellow punk outfit walk out.

"Dr. Kureha, is Chiho…" Uzume began.

"She just needs to rest for a day and she'll be good as new," the woman informed.

"Thank you for this, Dr. Kureha," Roll bowed.

"Trust me; I should be thanking you, your husband over there, and your friend Lan for this opportunity," Kureha smirked as the doctors were taking out the machines from the operation room, Chopper in his Heavy point carrying two, "And with this, we're all going to do quite nice in medical advancements."

"Consider it your payment," Megaman smiled.

"Very well," Kureha nodded, "Chopper! Take us home."

"Okay," Chopper nodded, "Bye, Megaman."

"See ya later, Chopper."

"…" Uzume collapsed to her knees, trembling, once they had left.

"Uzume!" Megaman gasped as he caught the woman, his eyes widening as he saw that Uzume was crying with a smile on her face.

"She's going to be okay…she's really going to be okay…" Uzume choked in her tears, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"Ready?" Lan smirked.

"Very well," Kazehana nodded.

With that, she released a blast of wind at him. Lan activated his EX Gear and jumped over the air blast, using the wind to fill up the Air Tanks. He shot off on the wind and poked Kazehana's left side between the armpit and hip.

"One for me," Lan counted before a blast of wind tripped him over, "Ow…" he began to get up when Kazehana poked the area over his heart with two fingers.

"I win," Kazehana smirked before pecking his forehead, "And that is my prize."

"Not bad, Kazehana-chan," Lan grinned, "I'd really hate to fight you if we were to fight to near-death."

"I have a bit of combat experience, Lan-kun," Kazehana giggled before looking at a falling leaf and merely blew in its direction before the leaf was sliced to ribbons, "See?"

"Wow…It's like when Megaman uses his Chaos abilities…" Lan whispered in awe.

"Oh?"

"Well, he's known as the 'Knight of the Wind,'" Lan noted, "I once saw him swing Caliburn once and unleashed tornados!"

"Impressive," Kazehana noted, "It's quite difficult to form those, but he can only make them with a sword, can he not?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then he's not that strong," Kazehana smirked before snapping her hand and a tornado erupted from it, growing to the size of the tree nearby before dispersing.

"Holy cow that was awesome," Lan awed.

"Ohh~…To have my Ashikabi give such praise~" Kazehana swooned, making Lan sweatdrop.

* * *

"Why that little bitch…!" the figure growled before various monitors began to show images of Lan's Sekirei and Maylu with the word 'ENEMY' under them, "I need to do more experimentations. And to do that, I'll need to distract them all long enough for it. Now let's see…"

* * *

"And you had us wear these…why?" Maylu asked, wearing a black and white maid outfit she had been given along with the others that were with Lan.

"Simple: it's to give you all an even chance," Uzume grinned, "Haruka decided that the first one home from their part of the shopping list being completed gets to have the seat next to Lan. There's also a special prize of participation for later."

The four looked at one another, sparks coming from their eye contact. After that, they each took one of the lists and dashed off. Uzume just snickered once they left. She couldn't believe how gullible they were when it came to Lan. Unaware to her, they would be delayed quite a bit due to having to dodge raining laser shots once they were all almost done with their lists.

* * *

"Ah…This is perfectly fine with me," Lan sighed as he washed his head, "Uzume's taking a nap, Megaman went out with Roll, Mom dragged Ace off to go get a toy for Ku-chan, Ku-chan's napping with Uzume, and Aunt Miya is off doing her own thing."

Lan had been doing his best to avoid taking a bath with his 'fiancés.' It wasn't that he didn't find them attracting, but he just wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet. Plus, he didn't want to die of bloodloss through the nose. He froze up once he rinsed the shampoo bubbles.

"Oh, sugar honey iced tea…" Lan paled as he felt a pair of mounds on his back, "Ts…Tsukiumi-chan, we may be engaged, but I'm uncomfortable bathing with a girl yet. Please, just don't. …Wait. When did you get back?"

"One little problem with that," a pair of soft arms hugged him from behind, making Lan pale further as he looked up to look into a pair of soft-green eyes, "I'm not Tsukiumi, Lan-tan."

"…Eep…" Lan squeaked, his pupils the size of dots before turning around and refusing to open his eyes, "Matsu, Sekirei Number 02…"

The girl behind him had a well developed CC-Cup and wore a pair of glasses. Her back-length orange hair was done up in a braided ponytail that went over her shoulder. She had soft green eyes behind her glasses.

"Oh? So that means your Dimensional Scream really does exist," Matsu noted.

"Yep," Lan nodded as Matsu began to wash his back, "You're reacting to me?"

"Somewhat," Matsu admitted, "It flutters a bit, but not at that point just yet. It's the same with Sonic-tan and Ace-tan."

"…You still have it, right? The crystal, the Jinki, you took from MBI during the escape?" Lan asked, causing her to freeze up in surprise.

"Y-You know about that?" Matsu gawked.

"I used the Scream involuntarily on the device I talked with that jerk Minaka. He made it himself. Did you know he was mumbling complaints about you when he was?" Lan chuckled, "You swiped something key to his 'game.' I hope that I can give it to mom so that she can take Ku-chan and go home. Each day we're here gets a bit more dangerous. He keeps calling and I keep telling him that I won't tell anyone, but I refuse to participate. I broke the darn thing and he appeared on the TV the next moment."

"You do know you keep that up, he'll sic the Disciplinary Squad on you," Matsu frowned, finishing the back washing as they switched, Lan picking up his bandana from just above the faucet part of the extension before him and tied it on over his eyes to not look.

"Never heard of them," Lan shrugged as he began to clean her back.

"They're the strongest of the Sekirei. The ones that can eliminate another in under a minute," Matsu informed, adjusting her glasses, "They all work under a single Ashikabi, kinda like you with Musubi-tan, Kazehana-tan, and Tsukiumi-tan. But their strongest member…She is a master swordswoman, one where she just walks by you and your dead. Her name is Karasuba (Crow Feather)."

"…Reminds me of Zoro-niisan," Lan noted.

"Zoro?" Matsu blinked.

"I know about those cameras, so I know you know I come from another world, currently on a training journey to protect those I care for," Lan frowned as he lightly poked her glasses.

"Ah, yes. That still seems unbelievable despite the evidence," Matsu adjusted her glasses.

"True. …You know, you could go with my mom to our home. Minaka wouldn't be able to get you since you erased yourself from his Return Program since you ran off."

"How did you know that I…?" Matsu blinked.

"I touched your glasses and saw a few bits of your past is all," Lan shrugged, "I know you've also erased the Sekirei that live here from that Return Program and any backup data that could be put into it, right?"

"Oh, you are good," Matsu noted.

"And just so you know; I'm sorry for wrecking your cameras the other night," Lan apologized, "I just don't like being spied on when I'm sleeping."

"I…I see…You didn't have to apologize, you know…"

"I know. But I still want to. Mom always says that if you feel even a twinge of regret in something, you should always apologize."

"You really think that way?"

"I was raised on what she taught me," Lan replied, "You're a nice woman, Matsu-chan. I hope that you can find your Ashikabi."

"W…Wait…" Matsu turned and grabbed Lan's wrist.

"Huh?" Lan blinked before she managed to pull him down to her lips, ten wings seeming to be made of polygons and data erupted from her back.

* * *

Lan's head was on the table, a blue aura around him. Matsu was mumbling as she was writing down her answer to question twenty-seven of the one-hundred paged questionnaire on him Haruka made. Kusano, dressed as a wagtail, was hiding behind Haruka, looking at Matsu while trembling. Around the table, Lan's Sekirei and Maylu all had the same stack of papers. Strangely, all of them were wearing kimono while Matsu wore a pink dress with the skirt barely going a few inches past her panties, a part of her chest exposed in a heart-shape opening, and her orange hair done in a pair of pigtails that went down her back.

"The ghost…" Kusano whispered.

"Now let's see…'If Lan-tan were to be hit by a truck, what would you do?' Well now that's an easy one. Keep him stabilized, call the hospital, and do my best to continue keeping him stabilized while the paramedics come…" Matsu whispered.

"And you did not freak out as usual, why?" Haruka frowned.

"When you have multiple women trying to wash your back in the bath, you get used to it," Lan deadpanned, "And I wanted answers from Matsu-chan. I really need to know who Karasuba is, though. I think she's gonna be coming to kill me if I refuse again to participate."

"Karasuba?" Haruka repeated, unaware of Miya flinching.

"You wish to do battle with her?" Kazehana asked.

"No, I do not. I plan on leaving with you all before that happens," Lan informed.

"Still, this is pretty hilarious," Uzume snickered, her Ashikabi in her lap, "Congrats on having five wives now, Lan."

"Shut up," Lan frowned.

"Which is why I offered Miya-chan that house that became available near our house to convert into a new Maison Izumo," Haruka informed as she looked at them, "You're both welcomed to stay there, if you wish."

"Heh. If it means I can be with the angel I'm holding, anywhere is good," Uzume smiled gently.

"U-Uzume-chan…" her Ashikabi blushed.

"I'm sure the Hands can work something out to let the girls be connected to Lan while also having a place to return to," Haruka noted.

"Musubi's done!" Musubi called from her stack.

"Really?" Haruka blinked as she looked at one of the answers, giggling gently, "Okay, seems you passed, Musubi-chan."

"Yay!" Musubi cheered as she hugged Lan.

"That's great, Musubi-chan," Lan sighed.

"Ara?" Musubi blinked.

"Kinda feeling happy, yet sad at the moment is all, Musubi-chan," Lan explained, "Happy that so far you and Maylu have finished and passed, but sad that the whole winging Matsu-chan was an accident."

"As my grandfather would say…" Megaman spoke, "'There are no accidents.'"

"…" Lan's head hit the table once more.

"I have finished," Tsukiumi spoke as she bowed while handing the papers to Haruka.

"…" Haruka looked at the first page, "…You really are a Tsundere."

"More like a 'Tsunami,'" Matsu giggled.

"You can hit her with water later," Haruka replied, "I really enjoy your answer on Number 7."

"Th-Thank you," Tsukiumi bowed with a blush.

"Just call me 'mother,' okay?" Haruka giggled, earning a small blush from Tsukiumi.

"Yay! Tsukiumi passed too!" Musubi cheered, getting a small smile out of Lan at her infectious positive attitude.

Miya looked at Musubi's papers. Not one thing was answered except for the last ten pages that was a mere essay question on why the girl loved him. She took all then pages, both front and back, and did her best to show her reasons. She looked over at Matsu, who was beaming while hugging Lan's right arm, as Tsukiumi sat beside Lan, blushing a bit as she gently rubbed the back of one of Lan's hands with a thumb while holding it in the hand with the thumb she was using.

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	5. Sekirei: Last Day

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving, everyone!**

* * *

"This technology is amazing," Matsu awed as she was scanning the properties of an orange Smash Scarf Lan gave her, "Teleportation based upon thought that requires a two-week recharge period, universal translator when worn, a teleportation device for just items, and a failsafe to prevent death outside of old age caused naturally and not through age-acceleration abilities! Whoever made these wanted their wearers safe."

"It seems that the 'Hands' are quite handy," Miya noted.

"…" Matsu gave Miya a look, the light of her computers being reflected off her glasses.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"Wh-What is this?!" Tsukiumi demanded as she glared at Uzume.

The brunette in the pink star shirt snickered as she fived Ace. Before them was all of Lan's Sekirei minus Matsu and Maylu, each in a maid outfit that all had only a white covering on their breasts, white trimmings of the skirts and sleeves, and a white apron being the only things in common. Musubi's was primarily pink, Maylu's was primarily rose, Tsukiumi's was primarily ocean blue, and Kazehana's was primarily vermillion.

"I just finished them all," Uzume grinned, "It's so you four can race for the only available seat next to Lan."

The four blinked as they recalled the meals here. Haruka, Musubi, and Maylu would help Miya make the dinner. Still, at dinner, Haruka would always sit on Lan's right with Kusano in her lap, leaving just Lan's left seat available.

"Now then, you just need to get all the ingredients _without_ your Sekirei abilities," Uzume explained, looking at the three Sekirei there, "…Maylu, are you wearing black shorts under your dress?"

"I'd rather like to have only Lan-kun see what under my skirt thank you very much," Maylu frowned, "That, and you forgot it the last time and with those lasers…"

"…Remind me to extend my dress," Tsukiumi whispered to Musubi, who nodded.

"Aw…There goes all my favorite moments he gets all embarrassed due to you, Panty Flash," Uzume pouted and earned an annoyed glare from Tsukiumi for the nickname Kazehana came up with, "Fine. First one back with all the items of their list wins! Go!"

As the four girls raced off, Maylu keeping up by using a pair of pink EX Gear skates Matsu had developed from studying Lan's EX Gear, none of them noticed a set of three figures in black standing on a nearby roof.

"So this Hikari boy is a destroyer of worlds," the tallest of the figures noted, looking through a window to see Lan patting Kusano's head, who was dressed up an an adorable little mouse thanks to Uzume, "He doesn't really seem like it."

"Oh, do believe me on this," a cloaked figure informed, standing behind the first three figures, "He has already created ruin within my master's world, Ace being one of the only ones that remain of it, brainwashed to not even realized he did such a thing."

"And he's an Ashikabi of some high-ranking Sekirei," the second figure, a semi-flat chested, pink-haired girl noted.

"Yes. Karasuba, one of them happens to be Sekirei 88, 'Musubi.' He plans to take them away and destroy this world. You still have a score to settle with Yume, do you not?"

"…How you know so much about this I may not know," the first figure noted, moving a bit of her silver hair away from her face, "But I suggest you leave her out of this."

"Yes, but think about it; doesn't Musubi look a lot like her? There's more of a reason to that than what Musubi has in her," the figure informed.

"…?!" Karasuba turned to see the figure had vanished, "…"

"Karasuba-sama?" a white-haired girl with blades on her fingers and covered in bandages asked in concern.

"It's nothing. Maison Izumo is a neutral area. The moment Lan Hikari leaves, we kill him," Karasuba ordered, narrowing her eyes on the brunette as he watched his little sister grow a few seeds he had planted into roses in various colors, _'There's no way she could have done that…'_

* * *

Lan gave a content sigh as he looked at the stars, scratching Scan's left ear. Dinner had been quite nice in his opinion. He and Kusano had worked together to make roses for the girls of Maison Izumo with a set of bouquets for their mom, Uzume, Miya, and Chiho-having been introduced to the blond-haired girl once Uzume had brought her to Maison Izumo after a distraction at her hospital (ie: Tigress, Ace, Tai Lung, Megaman, and Roll going all out on the Sekirei that showed up there to detain the Ashikabi of Uzume)-with all the colors Kusano grew. He blushed at all the kisses he and Kusano got from his fiancés and the girls for the flowers. Didn't help much that Musubi had won and, due to Matsu's little trickery, had gotten the thought of swiping some food from his plate at times, place it into her mouth, and passed it on to his mouth through kissing. But still, he was enjoying each of them. Scan tensed and growled, earning Lan's attention.

"I suggest you come out now," Lan narrowed his eyes as Scan engaged Cambio Forma.

"…"

Lan brought up a claw and barely blocked the claws of the white-haired woman.

"A Sekirei?" Lan blinked before jumping over her sweep kick and blocked another set of claws, _'Thank Kami for EX Gear and my Haki…' _"Okay, are you a Tsundere or just plain hate guys? Because if you're supposed to be my Sekirei, I'd rather just get that out of the way first"

"…"

"?" Lan blinked before dodging a swing, "Oi! I didn't hear you at all!"

"She said she didn't want a destroyer like you as an Ashikabi and that she already has one, dummy," Lan's eyes widened as he barely dodged a punch from the pink-haired girl.

"Shit. Two of them at once…" Lan seethed before blinking, "Destroyer? Ah, so Minaka _did_ send you."

"Wrong. This eggshell head told us about you," the pink-haired girl informed.

"Chaud…" Lan scowled.

"You plan on destroying the world. I, Benitsubasa (Crimson Wings), refuse to let you live to do that!" the pink-haired declared as she charged at him in a blur, "Haihane (Ash Feather), now!"

"Huh?" Lan blinked before he tensed up and barely blocked the claws of the white-haired Sekirei.

"Keep your eyes open!" Lan barely flipped over and made Haihane's claws get struck by the fist of Benitsubasa, breaking some of them, "Ah!"

"Nice try, but when you're against me, you should know that those that fight me find their moves read before they're used," Lan advised as he caught one of the broken blades.

He quickly infused it with his Chaos Flames. It bent and twisted before transforming into a zanbatou. He quickly charged at the two and swung it.

"Whoa!" Benitsubasa yelped as they barely dodged and jumped back, "What the hell?"

"…Impressive," Haihane noted.

"Thanks!" Lan grinned, "I just love Dying Will Flames at times. Around twenty-four types, even."

"**Water Hydra!**"

A hydra made from water was barely avoided by the two Sekirei as Lan's Sekirei, Megaman, Roll, Ace, and Maylu ran out.

"Dammit…" Benitsubasa growled.

"The Disciplinary Squad?" Kazehana raised a brow, "Seems Minaka really wanted to have Lan-kun terminated."

"Sorry, but this is personal," Benitsubasa growled, "What the hell is wrong with you, ya damn brat?!"

"Huh?" Lan blinked.

"It's because they've got such big boobs, isn't it?!" Benitsubasa snapped, earning a heavy blush from Lan.

"…A-Cup," Haihane snickered.

"Shut the hell up, Haihane!" Benitsubasa snapped.

"I have to agree with her. You do look a bit like a washboard," Kazehana giggled.

"Shut it, grandma!" Benitsubasa snapped, causing Kazehana's eye to twitch.

"Lan-kun…I want dibs on her," Kazehana informed, strangely calm except for the winds starting to pick up around her.

"H-Hai…" Lan gulped before tensing up.

He quickly blocked a blade and was sent backwards a few meters. The nodachi was held by another Sekirei. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She had long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She had bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look.

_'That look in her eyes…'_ Lan gulped before pushing her away.

"Oh! Karasuba-Oneechan!" Musubi gasped.

"…Karasuba?" Lan blinked, "Aw, hotdogs eaten long licorice…"

"You've been winged by this boy?" Karasuba blinked before shaking her head, "I'm sorry for this then. But since you three Sekirei have made this destroyer your Ashikabi, you will all be terminated at once."

"Oh? Little 04 wants to fight?" Kazehana teased as she walked over.

"Uh? Kazehana-chan, where did…?" Lan looked at the roof to see the lower halves of the other two stuck in it, "Oh. Aunt Miya's going to be mad at you later for this…"

"I won't let you hurt Lan-kun!" Musubi declared.

"You don't understand, do you? The difference we have?" Karasuba asked before Musubi's clothes were suddenly sliced apart.

"Holy!" Lan gawked before covering his eyes.

"Number 88, 'Musubi,' as leader of the Disciplinary Squad, I, Sekirei Number 04, 'Karasuba,' decree you to be terminated at once," Karasuba informed before rushing at her.

Musubi yelped before looking away. Musubi didn't feel her blade hit. She blinked twice before looking up. Her eyes widened to see Megaman, blocking the katana with Caliburn.

"You shall not strike this girl once more," Caliburn stated in a stern tone, "To strike another when they are humiliated such as she is now is a coward's tactic."

"Sonic-san?" Musubi blinked as Karasuba raised a brow, pondering why her blade couldn't slice through Caliburn and how a blade could talk.

"Gomen, Musubi," Megaman apologized, his voice and eyes that of Lan's, "But to lose you…to lose _any_ of the girls that I've fallen in love with…I could never stand that."

"Lan-kun…" Musubi whispered.

"Are they going to use HUB-Style?" Matsu pondered.

"HUB-Style?" Karasuba repeated, having been informed of the ability beforehand, "Oh? You think a little technique like that can beat us?"

"Not HUB-Style," Lan replied, _"Megaman, you feel them?"_

"My Sadness grows knowing that Musubi, someone I see as a little sister, getting hurt by a Sekirei she sees as a big sister because of this game. My Rage grows as I see Karasuba has no qualms with this, fueling my Hatred towards her, Minaka, and the whole entire Sekirei Plan!" Megaman growled, his eyes starting to give a dangerous glow.

_"Ring of Sadness, Download!"_ Lan declared as a blue ring appeared before Megaman, _"Ring of Rage, Download!"_ a red ring joined the blue ring, _"Ring of Hatred, Download!"_ a purple ring joined them.

"**Program Advance**!" the two declared as the rings shot into Megaman.

Lan released Full Synchro before impact, tossing him back into Musubi's arms. Megaman grunted, dropping Caliburn-who floated upon release-, and tilted his head back, screaming as power coursed through him. His body changed into its Hedgehog Form, surprising many of them. The other two members managed to regroup with her.

"A…A man or beast?" Benitsubasa gawked.

Sonic's quills went down as they turned a deep violet, the quills in-between the center quill and the outer quills turning white as white lines raced from them to the top of his eyes, their colors vanishing and leaving only the whites. His mouth vanished as his muzzle and chest fur turned a sickened white color. His shoes and gloves seemed to have fused to his body, turning the same color as his quills. A flame erupted over his heart as his white eyes glowed, a burning aura flaring off him. His right hand opened, revealing Shahra's Ring had embedded itself into it.

"**Darkspine Sonic**," the transformed Hedgehog sneered.

"Darkspine?" Tsukiumi blinked.

"The power of the World Rings," Lan explained, "He's taken on an omnipotent foe with this form, winning when he used it."

"A god?!" Kazehana gasped.

"No, just an all-powerful foe. Never said about being all-seeing and all-knowing, just all-powerful," Lan shook his head.

"So what if you turned into this? You're still weak!" Benitsubasa declared as she charged at Darkspine, swinging her fist only for him to catch it with ease, "Wh-What…?"

**"…"** Darkspine backhanded her, sending her through five buildings across from Maison Izumo, collapsing upon impact.

"One…One hit…" the white-haired girl gulped before Darkspine appeared before her.

**"Too slow,"** Darkspine whispered, raw malice in his tone, as he slammed her into the street, creating a crater with her form.

_'Her Sekirei Crest…'_ Karasuba thought, witnessing the mark seem to vanish, _'A single strike and they lose their mark.'_

**"Run away, now, or your story ends in a tragedy,"** Darkspine ordered.

"…"

"Karasuba-Oneechan?" the swordswoman looked to Musubi, hugging Lan from behind to hide her exposed figure, "I'm not running away from the Sekirei Plan, just going to get stronger so I can keep our Pinkie Promise to fight at the last match."

"…" she gave her a small smile, "Very well. I'll inform Minaka that you're merely going to training. You already have something meant for a winner of the Third Round, so return for the Fourth Round, okay?"

"Hai!" Musubi nodded.

"Oi, Destroyer."

"It's Lan Hikari, not 'Destroyer!" Lan argued.

"I know. Just make sure you help her get strong," Karasuba informed before she jumped off, letting Megaman change back and fall to his knees.

"Phew! That was a relief!" Megaman exclaimed as Musubi squealed as she ran over, still hugging Lan from behind.

"That was so awesome, Sonic-san! You took down two Sekirei with one hit each!"

"Well, I did only use about five percent. Had I gone up any higher, they would have been torn apart on impact," Megaman admitted.

_'Wrong thing to say!'_ Lan thought as Musubi hugged him tighter in amazement.

"I can't wait to start training on the trip!" Musubi cheered, pumping her fist until Miya threw a ladle at her head, "Ah!"

"Now, now, Musubi-chan, where are you going now in just panties and boots?" Miya scolded with a motherly smile and the oni behind her.

It was then Lan recalled Musubi was almost nude. He passed out after Musubi barely stopped them both from hitting the Maison Izumo via nose-blood rocket.

* * *

_'Alone, useless, broken and discarded, that is what I am. I have nowhere to go, no one who cares about me. What point is there for me to go on living?' _a woman, roughly in her early twenties, thought with regret evident in her thoughts.

She had a rather developed figure, akin to Tsukiumi's measurements. She wore only a pair of panties made from torn cloth and tied together, a ruffled-up and torn button shirt, and a lab coat that was stained with blood. Her forehead had the Sekirei Crest, but colored a deep crimson. A hand moved a bit of her silver hair away from her lifeless silver eyes. A figure knelt down, resembling a young boy around twelve.

"Hey, now, are you hurt?" he asked, concern in his tone.

"I…am broken."

"Broken? You don't look it, but your eyes…" the boy looked at her in the eyes, his scarlet and azure eyes looking into her own, "…Your eyes look as if you're in so much pain."

"…" the woman's eyes barely widened for a moment, "…This mark on my head…It appeared one day and I was declared a scrapped Sekirei. I'll never be able to find my Ashikabi with this on me…"

"That's it? Well, that will be easy enough. A friend of mine, Levi, could probably help you with that little seal of yours," the boy noted with a smile, "And if you want this 'Ashikabi' person, then I'll help you find that someone."

"You…You can help?"

"Maybe. I don't want to get your hopes up if she can't, though," the boy explained, "But I know the Master would be able to help, too. He's really smart, so he'll know some seal masters, maybe."

"…Seal…Masters?"

"Yep! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Saito. Saito Twilight, son of Midnight Twilight," the boy grinned, showing fangs had replaced only a few human teeth.

"…Number 07, 'Akitsu,'" she replied after a moment before hugging the boy, "And…And I wish to be your Sekirei."

"Me?" Saito blinked.

"Yes…" Akitsu replied.

"…If you want an Ashikabi…" Saito grinned again, "…Then I'll be him, since you want me to!"

Akitsu's eyes widened as tears formed in them. For a brief moment, Saito saw some light in the soulless eyes and gave her a comforting smile. She leaned in and kissed him. Saito was startled for a second, but returned the kiss, feeling she needed it as a contract sealing. Akitsu felt her heart soar as a warmth filled her body. Though no wings spread for her, her soul was responding strongly to him. The two separated after a few minutes to catch their breaths.

"Wow…" Saito whispered in awe, blushing a bit as his heart raced, _'Just like when I kiss Mira-chan.'_

"I am yours, forever and ever, Ashikabi-kun," Akitsu gently smiled at him.

"O…Okay," Saito nodded as Chaud appeared, a bound and gagged Karasuba hefted on his shoulder yet unnoticed due to the dark.

"Get going. And who is this?" Chaud scowled.

"This is Akitsu-chan, my Say-key-ray," Saito replied.

"Sekirei," Akitsu corrected.

"Oh. Sorry, Akitsu-chan," Saito apologized, bopping his head childishly, "Yo, Aibou, I'm gonna take a pitstop back at the guild I'm with. Akitsu-chan kinda has a problem and I'm hoping a friend of mine or at least the Master knows how to help."

"…Fine," Chaud rolled his eyes.

"Yatta!" Saito cheered as he hugged Akitsu, "Let's go see Fairy Tail!"

"…Fairy Tail…?" Akitsu repeated.

* * *

**Hope you all review! And if any anonymous reviewers ask when I'll update a story, I'm shutting down my Anonymous Reviews, got it?  
**


	6. Adoption: New Sekai

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Minna, I'm home!" Yuchiro called as he walked into his home.

"Welcome back," Haruka greeted, Kusano in her arms.

"Yo," Uzume greeted on the couch, Chiho in her lap while Kagari was in a chair nearby, reading a magazine, as Matsu was drooling as she sat at a laptop Haruka had loaned her while Maylu was talking with Viper at the table nearby.

"Greetings. You must be Yuchiro-san," Miya bowed, pausing in the cooking with Haruka and Po.

"Oh, yes, I am," Yuchiro bowed.

"Dear, these are our new neighbors of the new house built nearby, the Maison Izumo," Haruka informed, "This is Asama Miya, Uzume and Chiho, and Izunami Kagari. Over there is Sekirei Matsu. And this is our baby girl, Kusano."

"Wow. Now I see where Lan got his vest from," Uzume noted.

"Your son is quite the gentleman," Chiho noted.

"Indeed, Lan-tan is quite the kindest Ashikabi," Matsu sighed, swooning a bit and making Yuchiro a bit uncomfortable.

"You…Lan was here?"

"Yes. You just missed him. He just stayed here to visit for a few hours to continue his training."

"I…I see…" Yuchiro sweatdropped.

"Oh, and our son is engaged to multiple women because of a man and his idea for a 'game,'" Haruka added, "Dinner will be ready in ten, so go wash up."

"R-Right…" Yuchiro nodded as he walked upstairs before two minutes passed and they all heard him scream, "He's engaged to a _harem_?! Wait…A _daughter_?!"

"There we go," Matsu giggled, _'Ooh! This tech from Blaze Corp and Ayano Tech is simply too good~!'_

Later that day, Yai would realize that Ayano Corp's computers had been hacked by an untraceable hacker and almost all their blueprints and technology had been taken away. Though for Blaze Corp, the entire company's stocks had been bought out by some unknown person and would be taken over in a week by the buyer.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"It…It's DenTech?" Lan pondered.

"Ah! Where did Sonic-san go?" Musubi pondered as she looked around for the blue NetNavi.

=In here= Megaman replied as Megaman showed the PeT to them to reveal the Blue Bomber/Blur was on the screen, his attire having gained a blue jacket and running pants with his former life's running shoes with the gold buckle on the outer sides =In Sekai heavily reliant on the internet and has Network Navigators or something akin to them, I end up in here=

"That's kinda cool," Ace noted.

=A pain in the ass, but still 'cool'= Megaman shrugged =Hey, Lan, Jack me in and I'll look around, okay?=

"Sure," Lan nodded before blinking, "…We have a little problem."

"What?" Tsukiumi asked.

"The Jack-In Slot's not on this light post…" Lan noted.

=It seems to be more advanced= Megaman noted =It must use Infrared Light=

"…So you're in something that's outdated," Lan blinked, "To the nearest store!"

He ran off. To the others, he may have seemed to be eager to see the differences, but in truth…he was panicking on the inside. Along with him, Megaman was wondering just what was different with this Sekai of their homeworld.

* * *

"Thanks, sir," Lan waved as he walked out of a store with the others.

=Man…This feels so great!= Megaman exclaimed before he appeared as a hologram on Lan's shoulder, small enough to be able to sit in Lan's open hand if he wanted to.

"Yeah," Lan nodded.

He looked down at a device on his wrist. It resembled a wristwatch, yet was attached to a blue and black fingerless glove. On the back of it was a slot for BattleChips while his pointer finger had a red crystal just above where the cut off to expose his finger on it. Musubi wore a pink and white version, Kazehana a violet and magenta, Ace a fire-design, and Tsukiumi a water-design. Lan placed a glove in Maylu's PeT's colors and a glove colored orange and pale-pink into his Hammerspace as gifts for the two that stayed back in their Sekai.

"So the instructions say that I just need to point at a Jack-In Point and press the screen on the PeT ZX in order to Jack-In," Lan noted as he looked at the instruction book, "Sounds easy enough."

=I'm all ready, Lan!= Megaman smirked.

"Jack in, Sonic! Power Up!" Lan declared as he made the motions.

A red light shot from the crystal and into the Jack-In Point on a streetlight. A screen appeared before Lan, showing a street as Megaman appeared in the middle of it.

"Huh? Hey, Megaman, the CyberWorld here…"

* * *

"…It's just like the real world's image," Megaman finished as he looked around before he heard a small explosion and a laugh, "What was that?"

"Shinobi, get back here, you idiot!" Megaman raised a brow before looking to his left and gawking.

"Ha-ha! Ya gotta try better than that, Megaman!" Shinobi laughed as he ran by, a younger version of Megaman chasing him while wearing a rainbow wig and heavy makeup on his face.

"Damn you, Shinobi! Get back here and come laugh at my fist!"

"…Was that…me?" Megaman blinked as the two jumped along the rooftops once they passed him.

=After that duplicate!= Lan barked.

"Right!" Megaman nodded before racing off after them, "You mind me asking what happened?"

"Huh?" the younger Megaman turned to see Megaman running beside him backwards.

"Name's Sonic," the former hedgehog greeted, "Now why are you chasing the guy?"

"…You see this, right?" Megaman asked.

"…Ah," Sonic realized before snickering for a bit.

"Oi-oi-oi!"

"Want some help to catch him?" Sonic offered.

"…Yeah," Megaman slumped.

"Okay! Here I go!" Sonic declared before turning into a blue blur and tackled Shinobi into a small fight cloud that settled to show the ninja-themed NetNavi had been tied up, "And there we go."

"…Huh. I thought you weren't from this Sekai," Shinobi frowned.

"Good to see you, too," Sonic chuckled as Megaman landed before them.

"Shinobi…" Megaman growled.

"Uh oh…" Shinobi paled, "It…It was a joke, honest!"

Minutes later, Shinobi was hung off the nearby streetlight by his boxers. Sonic pointed and laughed as he patted Megaman's back.

"You're really fast," Megaman noted.

"Of course I am. Fastest thing alive," Sonic gloated, "Unless it's in bed with my wife. Then she's the fastest thing alive."

=I'm not hearing this= Lan sweatdropped, keeping the screen on 'Audio Only.'

"Oh, right. Sorry, Netto," Sonic apologized.

"…Netto?" Megaman blinked, "Ah! Y-You're from another Zone, aren't you?"

=Seems you're the idiot this time, Sonic= Lan sighed as he switched to visual.

"Hey, you were right," Shinobi blinked, "…You're Zone-Jumping?"

"This was an accident," Sonic explained, "Lan messed with his Smash Scarf and it's set to 'Random' when he doesn't think about a specific place he wants to go."

* * *

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**!"

A sphere of blue energy rammed into a tree, tearing it apart. A teen around 15, possibly 16, moved back from the destroyed tree, shaking his shoulder-length brown hair. He was currently shirtless and only in a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Lan!" the teen turned to see a blond with blue eyes run up with a grin as a raven-haired teen with onyx eyes followed, "You won't believe what Shinobi found!"

"Huh? What did Shinobi find, Naruto, Sasuke?" the brunette asked as a hologram appeared.

=Apparently…You with a harem= the NetNavi informed.

"Aw, I wanted to tell him that, Kyuubi!" Naruto slumped.

Sasuke wore a blue lab coat with black shirt and jeans. On his coat was what looked like a headband with a swirl with a small line going up at an angle on side and what looked like a spike on the bottom of the swirl on the opposite side. He also wore a pair of rectangle glasses with a fire-colored-tint to them.

Naruto had two bangs over his forehead with orange highlights throughout standing there. He was wearing a long orange and blue coat with what looked like a crimson fox on the back with nine-tails rather than one. He was wearing an orange and blue shirt with a swirl of red in an orange circle with kunai over it. He wore orange and blue running shoes and what looked an orange colored headband, bearing the same mark as the first boy's pocket, around his waist like a belt.

Kyuubi wore an orange jumpsuit with crimson stripes down his sides that ended at his orange boots and orange gloves, all of which had two spikes on each, giving him the appearance that he had claws. He was wearing an orange visor that let his blonde hair and fox ears stick out and he had bright blue eyes. He also had nine blonde tails and on his face was what looked like six whisker-shaped scars. His NaviMark was the same as the symbol on the blonde haired boy's shirt.

"How do I have a harem? You two know I'd never cheat on Maylu-chan," the brunette frowned before his eyes widened, "Crud! It's another me from a different Zone, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Shit…" the other Lan sighed, "Well, call me 'Netto,' I guess."

He went over and put on a white shirt with cyan designs and a soft brown pilot's jacket. The trio of humans nodded before vanishing in swirls of leaves.

* * *

"Oh dear heavens…And I thought you were kidding about this…" Haruka muttered.

On the TV screen nearby, a NetNavi was laughing it up. He had a black jumpsuit with orange bits of armor on the arms, shoulders, and legs with purple designs and white gloves. His helmet seemed to resemble bat ears with a black outside and an orange inside with a plus-shaped crystal on the forehead of the helmet. Over that was a black cloak that ended in self-made tears.

=Oh my goodness! This is hilarious!= the NetNavi cackled =Hey, you don't mind if I use this as a jab in a brotherly argument with my little brother, do ya?=

"Uh…I don't mind?" Lan blinked, Tsukiumi managing to have him on her lap on the couch as Kazehana and Musubi sat beside them.

"Heh. That will be fun to Zzzz…" Ace snored in the chair he was sitting on.

"…Narcolepsy?" Haruka asked.

"Narcolepsy," Lan confirmed as Sonic appeared on the screen.

=Nice to meet you. Name's Sonic=

=Forte= the NetNavi, managing to calm down a bit, replied as he shook hands =You seems quite strong=

=Well, I train a lot= Sonic shrugged.

=Ah. I can understand that= Forte nodded =I barely use this copy program I have since I'd rather earn the technique and not just cheat my way into obtaining it=

A swirl of leaves appeared in the living room. It faded away, revealing the trio. Netto blinked before looking over at Lan. He looked at the three women with him on the couch and then at Naruto.

"…I owe you a bowl of Ramen," Netto informed before Musubi squealed and tackled him into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Two of Lan-kun!" Musubi exclaimed before blinking and looking down to see Lan being hugged to her large bust, "Ara?"

"Sorry, not comfy with being hugged unless it's mom or Maylu-chan," Netto apologized, sitting in the chair beside Ace.

"Huh? …Oh, hey, Lan, there's two of you," Ace pointed out as Musubi and Lan got back to their seats.

"…Hi?" Netto greeted in confusion.

=Ace is a Narcoleptic= Sonic informed on the TV.

"So you're the different Megaman and me," Netto noted, "Just call me 'Netto' while you're here, okay?"

"Okay. But wouldn't it be better if I went with the Netto since I'm the visitor?"

"Meh. It's just something I kinda got used to when there's more than one of me," Netto shrugged.

"You've dealt with this before?" Tsukiumi asked.

"The 'meeting another me' part, not the 'other me has a harem of older women' part," Netto replied, "Seriously, Lan."

"Not my fault. But I don't really mind," Lan replied, "They're all amazing."

"You're such a flirt," Kazehana giggled.

"F-Flirt?" Lan repeated with a blush.

"This is going to take some time getting used to," Haruka muttered as she felt a headache grow, "ANBU wasn't as big of a pain as this."

"ANBU?" Lan whispered, earning a shrug from Ace.

"You know…it will only get worse when you find out Lan here has Maylu _and_ another older woman in the harem," Ace snickered, causing everyone that wasn't the three girls to look at the blushing twelve-year-old.

"Darn you, Ace," Lan muttered.

"Okay, details. _Now_!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke walked outside.

The raven-haired teen pulled out a cellphone and dialed someone. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Will? Yeah, it's Sasuke, it seems that another version of Lan is here. …Yes, Netto-Lan. …What's wrong? It is apparent to me that this alternate reality version of my brother has acquired a harem of women older than him," Sasuke informed, "…I am not inquiring them for measurements, Will. …I will submit that the youngest of the three girls I see is rather affectionate towards Lan or a duplicate of him, resulting in their head being inserted between her chest, effectively ceasing their ability to intake oxygen and expel carbon dioxide."

"Water Festival!" Tsukiumi snapped as Ace was heard screaming and gurgling.

"…It appears that the one the new Lan is sitting upon has the ability to manipulate a great deal of hydrogen dioxide, even pulling the molecules from the very air itself into order to form the liquid to utilize in an assault. I'm unsure of the other two, though. However, I have ascertained their names; Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana, though each of them has taken the last name 'Hikari' due to their engagement with the other Hikari," Sasuke continued, "I'll contact you when I have acquired more data upon this situation that my family has stumbled upon quite surprisingly." He hung up the cell-phone and adjusted his glasses with a smirk, "This will be quite the study."

Inside, everyone shuddered. They felt as if they had just entered an experiment.

* * *

Matsu shuddered. She felt someone was experimenting on her Lan-tan. That was her job! Maylu and Roll glanced at her as they followed Master Hand and Crazy Hand around the computers of Smash Manor.

"Is it too much for you, Matsu-chan?" Maylu asked.

"N-No…I just felt that someone is doing something that Matsu likes to do herself," Matsu replied with a slight whine.

"You mean 'experimenting?'" Maylu noted, blushing a bit as she recalled the previous night with Matsu when she wanted to bond with her since they were both 'engaged' to Lan.

* * *

**As you've witness, this is actually the Adoption story of mine. It takes place a little bit after it, so don't be surprised by the lack of characters. Also, this arc will only be two chapters and counted as a 'Mini-Arc.'  
**


	7. Adoption: The Huntsman and his Pet

**Here's the second half of the Mini-Arc. Introduces New Villain: Khyber the Huntsman  
**

* * *

"So you're a ninja?" Lan blinked.

"Yep. Not born one, but got raised as one since I was six," Netto shrugged, "Still, I don't really mind it. I was free to be myself on the weekends. Always spent them with my friends, though Dex and Yai both moved away a few years back."

"I see," Lan nodded.

"Still, you left to get stronger to protect your friends."

"I always make sure to write to them all. I don't want to forget why I do this," Lan informed.

"Atta-me," Netto chuckled, ruffling Lan's hair.

"Hey!" Lan barked as he moved back.

"Same as me with the hair ruffling!" Netto laughed, causing Lan to laugh with him for a bit before they settled down, "So how the heck did you end up with five future wives?"

"Would you believe I just let myself be me and that the way Sekirei become wives from their world is a kiss to the lips?" Lan pondered.

"…Really?" Netto gawked.

"Really."

"…If I wasn't with Maylu-chan, I'd have to see this Sekai."

"No, you do not," Lan scowled, clenching his trembling fists, "That Minaka…He had a sick game, having 108 Sekirei battle it out until only _one _remained to just be with their Ashikabi. My little sister, Kusano, is one of them. I don't want to lose her or the four hearts that came intertwined with mine in that Sekai."

"…Want me to go there and kick the guy's ass?" Netto offered.

"Nope. Musubi made a promise she'd fight this one Sekirei in the final round," Lan sighed, "But, I can tell that both want to have that fight, so I made that Sekirei a promise to bring Musubi back for that final round fight. And you know…"

"A Hikari never breaks a promise," both quoted in unison.

"…So how did you realize you loved her?" Lan asked.

"Well, it was when I was twelve. We had gone to eat out at a place in Kohona, the hometown of my brothers," Netto explained as he looked up at the clouds, "While we were catching up during the month I had been away from DenTech and what we've been doing, something just…resonated in me. And when I took her back to her hotel room, she tripped and we fell down on the couch in her room."

"Kissed by accident?"

"Yep. It kinda got more meaningful and a bit passionate. I was kinda an idiot for not seeing that she had been in love with me for almost a year before that," Netto chuckled sheepishly.

"…"

"…How long?"

"She kinda loved me since we were five," Lan admitted, "Then again, I was the same with her. Just too shy to admit it and a bit of a dunce to not notice how she wanted to return the feelings."

"Focused on NetBattles, huh?"

"Yep. Could beat a few Custom NetNavis with just a basic one," Lan noted, "Never could beat Dex's Gutsman, though. Pain in the bum each time until I got Megaman's data disk. I didn't want to use it without the permission of the basic NetNavi since it would do a complete overhaul of his programming."

"You used a basic NetNavi? I always had Megaman since I was five," Netto noted.

"And there go our differences yet again," Lan noted, "It's kinda cool how quite a bit of our family customs are alike, yet the way the two of us lived out first eleven years are completely different."

"Yeah," Netto started to snicker, "Hey, did he ever scold you in class?"

"A few times before he began to chill down," Lan admitted.

Nearby, Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana were spying with Naruto and Sasuke.

"So you've been to other worlds, too?" Musubi asked.

"Zones, actually," Naruto corrected, "But, yeah. It was pretty cool." He sighed a little, "We lost a good friend, too…"

"…" Musubi put a hand on Naruto's chest.

"Huh?"

"Your friend isn't gone for good. Not as long as you remember that friend and keep the bonds you've made in your heart," Musubi informed with a soft smile.

"…" Naruto nodded before Musubi went back to watching the two Zone Doubles before she giggled.

"I can't believe how cool Netto-kun looks! I wonder in Lan-kun will look like Netto-kun?" Musubi pondered.

_'Subject: Sekirei Number 88, 'Musubi Hikari.' She's told me that she is a Fist-Type Sekirei, possibly one akin to the Taijutsu User. Her style is a bit unorthodox, yet versatile. Evidence shows that she actually practices Kung Fu, mainly in the arts of Tiger and Snow Leopard,' _Sasuke thought as he wrote down his notes, _'Musubi is a strong practitioner of Love and when she shows it, can be quite the comforter to troubled hearts. Have yet to see her sparring capabilities.' _He looked over at the two of the brunette, Netto currently petting Scan and talking with Lan about how he got the Chaos Wolf, _'Subject: Lan Xavier Hikari. Age: Twelve, entering puberty. Has a harem of five women, one of his Sekai, four of another. Known relatives: Haruka Hikari, Yuchiro Hikari, Late Takeshi Hikari, and Kusano Evergreen Hikari AKA 'Sekirei Number 108.' Is comfortable speaking with a Zone Double, though is quite surprised by it. Has an ability known as Haki, allowing him to see an opponent's next attack before he even moves, make his body harder than diamond, and even creating a powerful feeling that can make men buckle down and pass out depending on the strength used. Appears to be unaware of the white dragon made of flames that appears at times when Ace gets him upset.' _Scan licked Netto's face, _'Apparently has a summon of unknown origin that seems to naturally give off strange black flames. Since it does not seem to burn away at everything, it is approximate to assume that these flames are not that of the Magekyo Sharingan's Amaterasu.'_

Unaware to them all, a pair of figures looked at them from a treetop too far for them to see, yet close enough for them to see Lan and Netto. The taller of the figures had the appearance of a human's shape, yet that was all that was the same. His body was covered in a black jumpsuit with a red sash around his waist, ending in a red 'tail' near the back left side. On his feet and lowers arms/hands was a pair of white boots and gloves, the boots having bone claws on them to resemble dinosaur feet and the gloves ending in claws. His torso and shoulders bore white skeletal armor with the left shoulder holding a massive rhino-like skull with various horns on it. The only part that did show his skin was the pale-cyan face. His face had six holes, three on each side of his face and layered like scales. His lower jaw was slightly bigger than his upper jaw with fangs on it. He narrowed his red eyes as he looked through a pair of binoculars, focusing on both versions of Lan Hikari.

"There he…or rather, _they_, are," the figure noted before pulling out a PeT in skeletal designs, "I've obtained the location of the target."

=Excellent= Akainu's voice replied =You know what to do=

"But of course," the figure nodded before hanging up and pocketing the device.

He looked down at the second figure, roughly dog in shape. Its body was blue and seemed segmented or roughly covered in stone-like armor to give it a dinosaur's appearance. It also had red eyes but also a red collar. The figure pulled out a red hexagon with a pair of white 'fangs' designed on the face of it. He put it onto the collar of the creature.

"Sic him, boy," the figure ordered.

The holes of his face let out a whistle. The 'dog' snarled before jumping off the tree and raced through the trees. The item given to him began to glow ominously.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"Wow. Good thing I've never met the guy," Netto noted.

"Be thankful you never do," Lan frowned.

It was then the ground rumbled. The two looked around before three trees before them were crushed apart by a charging giant. It seemed to resemble a rhino the size of a house and made of hardened lava. It had the dog's red collar and device on its neck with six crab-like legs instead of normal rhino legs. Strangely enough, its skull resembled the one on the figure's shoulder.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Netto and Lan screamed before Scan engaged Cambio Forma and the two jumped over the charge.

"What the heck is that?!" Netto exclaimed.

"I've got no clue!" Lan gulped as they assumed battle positions.

The crab/rhino turned with a roar. It began to charge once more to strike them. Netto quickly held his left arm with his right hand before a sphere of energy erupted in the palm of his left hand.

"**Rasengan**!" Netto roared as he charged.

The two collided before a small explosion occurred. The smoke cleared as Netto was tossed out of it, hitting a tree. The crab-rhino shook its head with a growl, looking at Lan. It charged as Lan plunged his blades into the ground, pumping Chaos Flames through it. A second one, made of plantlife, erupted and tackled into its hardened magma copy, shattering while dazing the beast.

"We have to bind Crabdozer," Lan spoke as Netto ran over.

"Crab…Dozer?" Netto repeated.

"What? It looks like a crab and it acts like a bulldozer!" Lan argued.

"Incoming!" Netto yelped before a blast of wind knocked the two out of the way and into a bed of floating water.

"**Musubi Punch**!" Musubi roared as she rammed her fist into Crabdozer's face, sending it flying over the trees, "Yay! I bopped him!"

"Musubi-chan?" Lan blinked before Kazehana and Tsukiumi ran over with Naruto, Sasuke, and Ace, "Tsuki-chan? Kaze-chan? Ace?"

"Bros?" Netto pondered before more trees were destroyed as Crabdozer roared in its charge.

"Crabdozer!" Lan yelped before Musubi stood in front of him, "Huh? M-Musubi-chan?"

It was then Musubi kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell, Musubi?!" Naruto screamed before seeing her ten wings emerge, "…I take it back. Fly outta the way!"

"It doesn't work like that," Kazehana informed as Musubi turned to the charging monster.

"**These are the Fists of my Pledge! Crush the Catastrophe before my Ashikabi!**" Musubi recited as the 'wings' engulfed his fists, turning into heads of savage bears.

"This is new," Lan blinked.

"This is what I gained from my spars with Landlady-Oneechan! **Kuma Ryūsei (Bear Meteor)!-!-!**" Musubi roared.

With that, she delivered a punch with both fists, slamming them into the face of Crabdozer. The beast roared out as it was sent flying into the distance. The figure scowled as he looked at the cheering Musubi as she hugged Lan with Kazehana and Tsukiumi, the both of them concerned with Lan.

"It seems that I'll have to be more careful," the figure noted before Crabdozer slammed behind him and changed back into the dog, "Old friend, it seems we have some worthy prey in this group."

The dog nodded before looking at Musubi, narrowing his eyes at her while growling. He'd have his vengeance on the pink lady.

* * *

"Let's see now…" Sasuke muttered as he looked at various diagrams and pictures he had obtained of Crabdozer on a corkboard wall with markerboards set up on the other walls, "Approximately 5 meters in height, 10 in length. Six limbs akin to the ligaments of a crustacean's lower body…"

=Ugly as shit= Shinobi stated.

"…Horn apparently sharp enough to cut through the kunai Netto threw during the Rasengan. Body material appears to be akin to cooled magma that has gone through its process millions of times. Sample shows that intense heat proves insignificant in terms of damage. Speed is also adequate despite its size."

"We get it. It's big, ugly, fast, and tough as heck," Naruto summarized, "So let's go find it and catch it."

"Why would you want to catch it?!" Tsukiumi demanded.

"…So I can sell it to the zoo," Naruto replied, causing everyone to facepalm.

"Naruto, dear, we've been over things like this. The normal populace is not allowed to know of the existence of Shinobi. 'Government officials' ring any bells?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto frowned.

"Huh?" Ace blinked.

"You see, flights to the Elemental Nations-which is hidden from all of the populace of the outside world-need to go through various officials unless the ones traveling there have approval from one of the former residents there," Haruka explained, "Even then, no recording devices are allowed to be taken nor any photos or images can be brought back."

"Any reason why?" Ace asked.

"It's to prevent more dangerous wars from occurring and resulting in World War III," Lan explained, "Children that were born here by Shinobi from the Elemental Nations can't even begin training until they're approved by a board of Shinobi in offices. Luckily for us, DenTech is a Shinobi-ran city, meaning all the elected officials are all previous Shinobi, so Mom got approval in just five hours after submitting the papers."

=You taught them?= Megaman asked.

=Well, she did along with Kyuubi, but I also gave a hand in improving their fighting abilities= Forte chuckled.

=Our current record with Aniki is 1 win Shinobi, 100 wins Kyuubi, 90 wins me, and 250 all three of us= Megaman noted.

"It's a bit of a mix-up for us. Naruto has 60 wins, I have 54, Sasuke had 66, and together we have 100," Netto added.

"Wait. How's he able to come out here?" Ace asked.

"Allow me to let you bear witness to a technological advancement in human/NetNavi relations: the CopyBot," Sasuke informed before pulling out what appeared to be a human-sized blank modeling dummy with a Jack-In Point on its 'heart' from nowhere, "Forte-Niisan, care to demonstrate?"

=You bet= Forte smirked before vanishing as the 'dummy' glowed before turning into Forte, "Ta-dah!"

"Whoa!" Musubi awed.

"The latest model of the CopyBot is capable of speech function, movement, limiters set to 'Civilian,' 'Genin,' 'Chunin,' and 'Johnin,' restoration of energy reserves through consumption of normal humanoid substances such as steaks, and use of facilities meant for the digestive system's last stages," Sasuke explained with an adjustment of glasses.

"…Remind me to never let you meet Matsu-chan," Lan informed, "I'd rather not have her make a Lan-Bot on me."

"…" Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke Uchiha Hikari…" Sasuke paled as he looked at Haruka, the image of a wolf behind her, "You made a robot of everyone, didn't you?"

"…Yes, mother," Sasuke nodded with a gulp.

"Please dismantle them at once."

"Yes, mother."

=…He has a lot of time on his hands, doesn't he?= Sonic asked once Sasuke walked into another room in the basement.

"He works at the high school near here that Naruto and I go to _and_ at SciLab when he pleases," Netto shrugged.

"…How smart is he?"

"Smart enough to get a tie with Azmuth," Naruto noted.

"…And Azmuth is…?" Lan trailed.

"A guy we met when we were coming home from the last Zone we went to to help another version of you learn Ninjutsu," Naruto replied.

"We had to tie him up and drag his bum out of there to get them to stop playing games like checkers, chess, poker, and other smart crud," Netto snickered, "Though the two lost completely to Naruto at the games of chance when he got roped in."

"Not my fault. It's the Uzumaki Luck."

"So who's this Azmuth guy?" Lan repeated his question.

"About the size of the PeT you had before buying the PeT ZX Sasuke developed on a comment of mine," Forte replied.

"Can we get back to focusing on the thing that tried to attack Lan-kun and Netto-kun?" Musubi asked.

"Almost forgot about that. Just what the heck was that attack, Musubi?" Naruto asked.

"My Norito with Lan-kun," Musubi replied with a smile, Lan blushing a bit in Kazehana's lap.

"Norito?" almost everyone repeated.

"Yeah. I've seen what the Norito can do and it is not a pretty sight if you're on the receiving end," Lan noted, glancing over at Tsukiumi for a moment, concern etched on his face.

"Says our manly Ashikabi who defended Tsukiumi from one," Kazehana giggled, making Lan blush.

"Oh?"

"And he hardly knew her, too," Kazehana giggled, making him blush even harder.

* * *

"Wow. Ya shur pak away th' sake…" Kazehana hiccupped, her cheeks red from drinking.

"Ha. When ya got Anko fer a…a friend…ya gots ta learn ta hold yer lick-ers…" Haruka, drunk just like Kazehana, stated proudly, "Out drank any…gh-gurl…girl! Girl, that's it! I can out drink any girl ah meet!"

Upstairs, Netto, Naruto, and Lan sweatdropped at the laughter downstairs. Around them were various papers.

"Okay, so that's a lot of similarities and differences," Lan noted.

=Hold on. What's that one?= Sonic asked on Lan's shoulder =All it just says in the 'Opposite' Column is 'Big Laundry.' Who…Who writes that down?=

=Tomorrow's laundry day so I don't want to forget it= Kyuubi informed on Naruto's shoulder.

=Like last time?= Megaman snickered before hearing soft snores.

They looked to see Lan had fallen over, sound asleep. They looked at a clock to see it was almost eleven.

"Early to bed, early to rise, I guess," Naruto shrugged.

=So, you reincarnated from anyone, Megaman?= Sonic asked.

=Well, yes, actually. When I wasn't a NetNavi, I was originally Lan's twin brother, Hub Hikari=

=Hub?=

"Your Lan doesn't have a Hub?" Netto asked.

=Not to my knowledge=

=Ouch. Well, Hub is Netto's twin brother= Kyuubi explained =Wait. If you're not a Hub, then who are you?=

=What you see is what you get. The name's Sonic the Hedgehog…well, formerly 'the Hedgehog.' Now it's 'Kamikaze Hikari'=

"…Sonic the Hedgehog?" Naruto gawked before snorting, "Yeah right."

"Then look behind you," Naruto turned to look into the face of the smirking blue hedgehog, causing him to yelp and fall over, causing Sonic to slap his knee in held-back laughter, "See? Always get dunces like ya with that one."

"Y-You're real!" Naruto gawked.

=How'd you do that?=

"Chaos Control," Sonic replied as he picked up Lan, "Now then, I need to do a prank right now. So I'll be back in a Sonic Minute."

"A Sonic Minute?" Netto repeated before Sonic zipped out and came back in after ten seconds without Lan.

"So fast," Naruto awed.

"Now you wanna talk?" Sonic offered.

* * *

If there was one thing Lan enjoyed the most when waking up, it was feeling the warmth of anything. Today, he felt completely uncomfortable in the warmth. Musubi and Tsukiumi mumbled in their sleep, snuggling closer in their hug of Lan. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that the girls were completely naked with their pajamas neatly folded nearby with a drawing of a laughing chibi Sonic taped to his forehead. He was going to kill that hedgehog/NetNavi for this…

"Ow…My head…" Kazehana moaned downstairs, completely nude on the couch with a nude Haruka going upstairs to get aspirin and a change of clothes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!-!-!" Kazehana and Haruka fell to the ground, holding their heads in pain before Tsukiumi gave a scream.

* * *

Down in the basement, Sasuke mumbled as he continued his calculations and examinations of what he had been learning since meeting this group. He had figured out that the **Norito** that Sekirei and Ashikabi use together requires not a kiss, but actually the passing of DNA from the Ashikabi into the Sekirei in order to activate their Crests. He managed to hypothesize that a Sekirei required so much food because their metabolisms are linked to their abilities, meaning the more they use in fights, the more they develop hunger at a later time.

He walked over to a table where a Chaos Emerald and the World Ring of Wishes were hooked up to various machines. He made notes on a monitor that was trying to gauge the level of energy the Chaos Emerald had. Even a small slither of energy was immensely powerful. He looked over at another to see that everything was in Arabic writing. Sonic had told him that the World Rings came from a 'storybook,' so that could have explained it.

"So many different inventions that could be forged…" Sasuke muttered with a small smile developing, "The research papers…the grants! Oh, if only I could store the energy in these things in something so I could let them have the Chaos Emerald and World Ring back…Wait approximately four point thirty-three seconds…Eureka!"

=Ah, heck no…= Shinobi muttered nearby.

* * *

"Get back here, you pervert!" Lan barked as he ran after a laughing Sonic on his EX Gear in the backyard.

"What? You couldn't expect me to _not_ do it!" Sonic argued, backflipping over a lunge, "I mean, it's hilarious how you ended up with not just one, but _five_, girls as wives. I'm only trying to give you a little push."

"You're like Skye, dang it!" Lan snapped, shaking his fist at the hedgehog as Sonic landed on the roof.

"Someone say my name?" a human Skye asked, poking his head out a window, before a boulder Lan made from Chaos Flames and the ground hit him, missing the dodging hedgehog, "…Righty-o. Ugh…" he fell backwards into the room he was in and passed out, a trail of blood going down his face.

"Feel better now?" Sonic asked as he pinned Lan.

"Not until you get hit in the nuts!" Lan growled before the two jumped back from a shuriken thrown at them.

"Would you mind telling me why I'm seeing two of you with the younger you fighting a blue hedgehog, Lan-kun?"

The two looked over and Lan blushed. Walking over to them was Maylu, the same age as Netto, Naruto, and Sasuke. She had her hair down to just past her shoulders with a moderate C-Cup. She wore her normal vest and shirt, yet the skirt had been replaced with jean shorts with weapon pouches attached to her stockings that had hooks at the tops that went into her jean shorts.

"Zone Double," Netto replied as the two hugged before turning to everyone, an arm around her waist, "Maylu-Hime, these are Portgaz D. Ace, Sonic the Hedgehog, Musubi Hikari, Kazehana Hikari, Tsukiumi Hikari, and Lan Hikari. Just call me Netto and Lan over there has a harem of five girls."

"What?!" Maylu gawked.

"They fell for him, he fell for them. They know each other and accept it," Netto explained.

"…"

"His first one was his version of you," Netto informed before Maylu could ask.

"Ah. Well…It's nice to meet you, Lan-san," Maylu bowed before squeaking when Musubi groped her from behind.

"Wow! You got really big, Maylu-chan," Musubi giggled before blinking as she was suddenly groping Kazehana's large breasts, "Ara?"

"Please don't do that," Maylu gulped, hiding behind Lan and Netto.

"Gomen nassai. My friend Uzume-neechan taught her that doing that was how girls could greet one another at times," Lan explained with a blush, trying to avoid the sight of Musubi groping Kazehana.

"She's a corrupter…" Ace snickered.

"Though she did give my little sis those adorable outfits," Lan recalled, thinking about the wagtail and mouse costumes that Kusano had been given by Uzume.

"Little sis?" Maylu blinked.

"No Hub," Netto whispered.

"Ah. Who's your little sister?" Maylu asked.

"Her name's 'Kusano Evergreen Hikari,' and she may be adopted, but she's still my adorable little sister," Lan explained before the holo-screen appeared and showed a picture he had taken of everyone in front of the Maison Izumo set up in his Sekai, "See? The little girl in my mom's arms is Ku-chan."

"Aw…she's so adorable," Maylu cooed.

"Yep," Lan nodded as Maylu looked at his part of it where he was hugged by Musubi and Maylu.

"I'm guessing the girls around you are the ones you love?" Maylu asked.

"Yep. You already met three of them and-technically-you are one, too. The last one is Matsu-chan. The second I showed her the PeT…It took everyone a full day to pull her out of her room of examining and duplicating it."

"She loves computers, doesn't she?"

"Her bed is made of hollowed out computer monitors filled with wiring with a mattress on top," Ace sweatdropped.

"So? I kinda find it cute," Lan noted.

"Addiction to computers is defined as 'cute' to you?"

"No. Her 'downloading' from the computers as she sleeps," Lan noted with a grin, "Though she didn't use it at all when I met her. Woke up each day to her and Maylu hugging me on top, Kazehana hugging me from behind, and Musubi and Tsukiumi hugging my hands or arms."

"That reminds me. I took a picture," Sonic snickered, causing Lan's eye to twitch.

"Sonic!" Lan snapped before lunging for the hedgehog, who parried with Caliburn.

"Ha! Nice try!" Sonic smirked as he parried each swipe of Lan's 'claws' with his sword.

"Honestly. Must you 'press his buzzards?'" Caliburn sighed.

"Press his buttons, buddy."

"Ah."

"I'll beat your head in!" Lan growled before stabbing his weapons into the ground, "**Infusione (Infusion)!**"

His Chaos Flames poured into the ground and a golem the size of a car erupted from the ground. It swung a fist and Sonic jumped over it and kicked it in the 'face,' knocking it over.

"Aw nuts," Lan frowned.

"What was that?" Maylu blinked.

"Apparently his will put into the form of flames," Kyuubi shrugged before holding up tray with onigiri on it to her, "Rice Ball?"

"Thank you. Itadakimasu," Maylu thanked before eating one.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Lan barked, earning a laugh from the spectators.

On the roof, Sasuke watched the fighting/sparing between Lan and Sonic until Musubi called something to Lan, who nodded with a sinister look at the hedgehog. Lan proceeded to give Musubi a kiss, letting her use her **Norito**. He took out his phone.

"Will? It's Sasuke again. …Yes, it seems that this Lan is just as cruel as times as Netto is," Sasuke noted, "And he doesn't have to deal with Multiple Personality Syndrome between an insane guy, an always-serious persona, a cruel, sadistic Dojutsu user, and the default personality. I…hm? Oh, yes. He's improved to the point that a mere thought to the other personalities can cause the switch. Coffee doesn't need to be applied at all, though control must be given by the body's current user before the switch engages. …Yes, I'll keep note on any changes. He's my brother after all. …Hm? Ah, yes, we'll return tomorrow at noon. Good. See you then."

"You are overkill!" Sonic barked, shaking his fist at the laughing duo while Sasuke jumped down between his brothers, before Kyuubi tensed up and covered his ears.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked.

"Who's playing a dog whistle?" Kyuubi grunted before relaxing with a pant, "Son of a goat, I hate being part fox when a dog whistle gets played."

A snarl caught their attention. They looked up and Maylu, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana paled and screamed. On the roof, hidden from the front of the home, was a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with 1 claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton. The lower half of the legs and back of the head were covered with light brown hair. The eyes were red and had black slits that quickly narrowed at seeing Lan. Lan saw the red collar Crabdozer had.

"Aw nuts, it's friends with the Crabdozer!" Lan yelped before dodging a red web hocked at him.

Haruka threw a series of shuriken and kunai at the beast. It 'weaved' with its front claws, forming a hexagonal red energy web that destroyed the incoming attacks. It walked through the webbing, gaining red designs. Musubi jumped and punched, only to scream in pain as lightning went through her, sending her into Ace, her clothes burned to the point of falling off to reveal she only had her boots, gloves, and panties on left. Kazehana sent a tornado of Sakura at the beast, but it jumped over and landed near Lan.

"Stay away, Terroranchula!" Lan yelped before doing a roundhouse kick and getting zapped as well.

"Lan-kun!" Tsukiumi gasped before sending a wave of water that made the spider dodge while grabbing Lan and brought him over to her, Scan soaked and his flames nearly out, "Oh dear. Go back into your box to rest now, Scan."

Scan gave whimpers as he slunk back into the box. Terroranchula snarled as it turned to them.

"**Sonic Wind!**" Terroranchula cried out as it was hit with the Chaos Attack, sending it into the tree and dispersing its defense, "How'd you like that, bub? There's a BattleChip in Lan's vest pocket. Get it and download it into his PeT ZX."

"Right!" Kazehana nodded as Tsukiumi pulled out a chip with the full moon on it.

"You wanna fight, bub? Then you've got a fight," Sonic narrowed his eyes as the BattleChip was loaded.

Black lightning sparked off his body before purple and white flames engulfed him. They dispersed and Sonic gave a roaring howl. The Hedgewolf and Terroranchula began to circle each other, growling. Terroranchula charged at Sonic, only to be picked up with ease by its hind legs, tripping it. Sonic grunted as he began to spin around like a top before tossing it into the air. Terroranchula fell and paled at seeing Sonic reel back his fist, tripling its size. With a final roar, Sonic slammed his fist into its face and sent it flying off into the distance. Sonic gave another howl before the BattleChip wore off.

"And _that_ is how you send a spider packing," Sonic smirked, dusting his hands.

* * *

The hunter frowned as he lowered his binoculars. He moved ten steps away before Terroranchula crashed onto the school roof, making a Terroranchula-sized-and-shaped hole in it. His pet jumped out in its normal form, shaking its head in trying to stop the headache.

"It's fine, old friend. Now we know that they're versatile. But then again…so are we," the hunter smirked, earning a smirk from his pet before pulling out the PeT, "Khyber."

=Any luck in the hunting?= Chaud questioned.

"This will be quite the trophy," Khyber replied, looking through the binoculars to see Kazehana carrying Lan in while Tsukiumi and Haruka helped carry Musubi inside, "I'll need to separate him from the herd."

=Then by all means. Just make sure you bring him to me alive _and_ intact=

"Understood. You have my honor on it," Khyber informed before hanging up and narrowed his eyes through his binoculars, "Tomorrow's another hunt."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Musubi asked.

"I should be asking you that," Lan replied as he looked at the shirt he loaned her, being stretched to near its limits due to her taller figure and bust-size, "You got the strongest shock from that thing. Kazehana-chan, Tsukiumi-chan, it didn't hurt you two, did it?"

"We're more worried for your injuries, Lan-kun," Kazehana assured.

"We are perfectly fine. You, though, are an idiot!" Tsukiumi frowned, "**Water Festival!**"

"Bwargh!"

"He really cares about them," Maylu whispered near Netto.

"Yeah. Imagine if the other two were here, too," Netto snickered.

"Oh, stop that, you," Maylu playfully punched his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should move on," Lan frowned, earning looks from everyone, "That thing didn't attack anyone until we attacked it. And even then, it was solely focused on me. Whatever those beasts are, they want me."

"Your mother taught you to hold responsibility for things, didn't she?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. It's something that I never ignore when I feel like it's my responsibility," Lan nodded before Haruka gave him a soft hug, "…Eh?"

"You're still innocent to some things, but you have one of the kindest hearts I've seen. I wish you luck on your travels, Lan-kun," Haruka informed before giving him his orange vest, outfitted with a few more pockets, "I've left you some special seals in this vest. One is a gravity seal that will constantly increase its weight when you get better adapted to it. There is one that will constantly be replenished by your strongest energy, converting it into Chakra. And then there is one where you merely need to tap it with a bit of blood and it will instantly summon a Kitsune to give you aid in battle."

"I thought of that last one after having talks with the Kitsune Clan," Naruto grinned.

"…thank you," Lan bowed.

"You can spend tonight here," Haruka informed, "Recover, okay?"

"Hai…other Kaa-chan," Lan nodded with a small smile.

Haruka giggled. Even though he wasn't Netto, he was still her son in a way.

* * *

**Hope you all review! And if any anonymous reviewers ask when I'll update a story, I'm shutting down my Anonymous Reviews, got it?  
**


	8. Toriko: Enter the Gourmet Age!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

**And now in the Third Arc, due to my hunger involving Thanksgiving, I pulled out Toriko no Sekai, readers! Itadakimasu!  
**

* * *

"Mou…Musubi's hungry~!" Musubi groaned as Megaman carried her.

"Amazing how you lose all your strength when you're hungry, Musubi-chan," Lan blinked, "Though…You do look cute when you have that pouty face."

"You're just like her in that way," Megaman joked as Musubi began to sniff the air and drooled.

"I smell cotton candy," Musubi's stomach made the area rumble.

"Huh? Cotton Candy?" Ace blinked before sniffing the air, "Huh…I smell it, too."

"Must be a carnival nearby," Lan noted before grinning, "I wonder if they have any corn dogs."

"I'd settle for a chilidog or the butterfly wings," Megaman noted, thinking of the deep-fried potato that had been cut into a large series of curls, before the stomachs of everyone went off.

"Guess we're all a little hungry, huh?" Ace chuckled sheepishly.

"Hai," Musubi nodded.

"T-To have my stomach rumble like that…" Tsukiumi trembled.

"Hey, I don't mind it," Lan shrugged, "It's a natural thing that everyone has at times."

"W…Water Festival!" Tsukiumi declared as Lan was hit in the face with water, "D-Don't say such thing like that!" _'Even though you were trying to be nice…'_

"Okay, okay…I know you enjoyed to comment, Tsukiumi-chan," Lan chuckled with a smile as he quickly shook the water off his face before looking at the excited Musubi, "Okay, Musubi-chan, can you lead the way with your nose?"

"Yep-yep!" Musubi nodded as she sniffed the air, "That-a-way!"

The group proceeded to walk off to where Musubi was pointing. As they walked, they noted various flora and fauna. Tsukiumi blinked at seeing pigs the size of rhinos that seemed to be sweating mayonnaise with their bodies seeming to have scales made of ham. They walked over a hill and Megaman nearly dropped Musubi. There, before them, was a tree with the leaves all made of cotton candy.

"A candy tree…!" Megaman gawked as Musubi poked his head twice and pointed ahead, "Oh, yeah!"

He walked over and Musubi managed to pick some. She shoved it into her mouth and began to eat it. She soon swallowed and let out a moan of delight.

"So yummy~~~!" Musubi exclaimed, holding her face cheeks with a bright smile on her face, before grabbing more and started feasting on the tree.

"How can this be?" Tsukiumi pondered as the others walked up.

"Well, Musubi-chan seems to like it," Lan noted as he grabbed a 'leaf' and took a bite of the hand-sized leaf, "…Wow! This is so good!"

"It seems that we really are in another world," Kazehana noted with a small smile, kissing Lan as he took another bite, swiping his bite and ate it, "Mmm…It is good."

"C-Conniving woman!" Tsukiumi exclaimed with a heavy blush before looking at the bark and pulled a small bit off, nibbling it, "…Chocolate?"

"Huh?" Lan blinked before Tsukiumi took another piece and held it out to Lan's mouth, letting him put it into his mouth and kiss her fingers as she began to pull back, earning a heavy blush from her, "…Wow. If the leaves are cotton candy and the bark's chocolate, does that mean the sap's caramel?"

"…" everyone looked at each other.

"Allow me," Kazehana informed as she made the wind swirl into a drill on her right pointer finger, "**Rasenkazedoru (Spiraling Wind Drill).**"

She poked it into the tree, making an opening. Amber liquid began to slowly drip out of the hole and Ace took a bit of it. He proceeded to lick the finger he used and his eyes widened.

"Marzipan," Ace noted.

"Come to think of it, I did bear witness to pigs the size of a child with armor made of ham and sweat of mayonnaise," Tsukiumi recalled.

"Huh? Meat?" Ace blinked before he raced off back in the direction they had come from.

"And to think I thought only Luffy was the meat-addict," Lan chuckled as he let Scan out, who yipped happily and jumped into Tsukiumi's arms, "Let's divide up into teams and try to find more things like this. We'll meet back up at the tree here for a picnic of what we found, okay?"

"Yosh!" everyone agreed.

"Well, girls, let's have a little bet, then," Kazehana smirked, "Biggest amount of food brought back gets to feed Lan-kun through kissing while getting to sit at his sides."

"K-Kazehana-chan?!" Lan gawked as the girls were instantly off, "Oh crud…"

"Relax, Lan, it may not end up like that," Megaman noted before noticing Lan wasn't there.

"…I've got to find the biggest amount," Lan mumbled as he walked off, Scan on his shoulder.

"…Guess I'm with Kazehana, then," Megaman noted as he followed his fellow Wind Fighter.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

A cicada the size of a Chihuahua's head flew through an open window. It landed on a wall and the chocolate marmalade it was made of coated the insect. A hand reached out and scooped it up before the mouth of the hand's owner devoured it in one bite.

"Yum!" the figure grinned as he got out of his bed, parts of it made of various candies before eating the blanket made of Twislers.

The figure was a man around the height of nine feet and very muscular. He slid on an orange tracksuit with the sleeves torn off, black combat boots, and blue wristbands. He yawned as he walked downstairs, grabbing a cup and went over to a tree with fruit that seemed to sweat out milk. He squeezed one into the brown-colored mug and drank it in one gulp. He proceeded to take a bite of the mug, revealing it to be made from chocolate. As he walked through the house, getting things, he was still eating away at the place. Finally, he walked through a doorway and closed it…but not before eating the doorknob made of yellow marzipan.

"So good," the man grinned, his eyes closed and a grin on his face, showing the small fangs in parts of his mouth, before ruffling his blue hair, his hand going past the three scars on the left side of his face, "Well now, what will today be?"

"**Musubi Punch**!"

"Hm?" the man blinked before a Rhino with black fur on its body crashed before him, a hole in its head, "Wow. A Level 3 Steak Rhino."

"Yay! Musubi wins!" he turned to see the busty Musume run up, cheering, her skirt going up to reveal the tight black short-shorts Maylu had gotten for her and the other girls when she was shopping for supplies, "Hi there!"

"Morning," he greeted, _'Wow. She beat this guy? Not too bad.'_

"Yosha! We're gonna win and get the seats next to Lan-kun, Tsukiumi-chan!" Musubi pumped her fist.

"As if we could fail," Tsukiumi smirked as she walked up, summoning the water around them to pick up the Steak Rhino, "But how will we cook it?"

"I can help with that," the man offered, getting their attention, "I have a buddy of mine that spent the night here that's quite the chef."

"Really?!" Musubi gasped with joy, "Yay! You wanna come with us, mister?"

"Musubi, really," Tsukiumi frowned, "I am Tsukiumi Sekirei, this is my fellow fiancé, Musubi Sekirei."

"Name's Toriko of the Four Heavenly Kings," the large man grinned as he turned to the candy-made house, "Yo! Komatsu! Wanna get some grub?"

"Huh? F-Food?" a voice yawned before a young man Lan's height, wearing a pair of blue pajamas, walked out of the house, "Bwaaaa! Th-That's a Level 3 Steak Rhino! Toriko-san, did you…?"

"Nah. It was the two girls here," Toriko informed as he pointed at Musubi and Tsukiumi, causing Komatsu to blush at seeing their figures.

"O-o-o-oh my…" Komatsu thought with a blush.

"We are already engaged to a wonderful man," Tsukiumi informed with a huff.

"Mou. I wanna go and win this. We should have more than enough with this big guy," Musubi pouted.

"Huh?" Komatsu blinked.

"A bet we have with a fellow fiancé; largest amount of food wins the seats beside our beloved," Tsukiumi explained, "I will not be defeated by her in another sport!"

"Heh. Well, if she's as good as you two, then you'll need more than this," Toriko noted, "Lucky for you both, Komatsu and I know the place here."

"R-Right," Komatsu nodded.

* * *

"Phew…This should be enough," Lan noted as he released Cambio Forma, looking at the large amount of strange animals and plants before him, all tied up by vines made thanks to Chaos Flames, before he took out a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos…Control!"

With that, Lan teleported with his truck-sized amount of food. He appeared a few meters away from the tree. At the base of the tree was a snoozing Ace, a bit of meat on his face and a swollen stomach. He shook his head as he stopped Scan from trying to snack on one of the animals he knocked out.

"Ace!" Lan shouted, causing Ace to wake up.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Ace woke up before looking down and licked the piece of cooked meat off his face, "That was delicious. Good thing Luffy isn't here, huh?"

"Yep. He'd eat everything," Lan grinned with a laugh, "…Do you hear whistling?"

The two looked around for the whistling sound before an 18-wheeler-sized bird with five tails crashed down near Lan's pile. Kazehana giggled as she jumped off, Megaman following her. Kazehana was currently covering her exposed chest while her back was a few claw marks with a bit of fresh blood coming from them.

"Remind me to not tick you off," Megaman noted.

"Only Lan-kun and Sekirei 01 may take my clothes off without my permission," Kazehana informed.

"…" Lan facepalmed as he pulled out a jacket for Kazehana to put on, "And there goes my comfort zone."

"Hi guys!" Musubi called, causing everyone to look and gawk.

Musubi was carrying three of the Steak Rhinos with both her hands. Behind her was Tsukiumi, a large orb of water resembling Coca Cola floating above her. Behind them, Toriko was dragging along another five-tailed eagle _and_ a fish the size of the bird with lobster arms _and_ a pair of kegs the size of the upper half of his body.

"We win!" Musubi cheered.

"Lucky for you, Roll-chan made me carry this," Megaman frowned as he pooled out an empty above-ground pool from his Hammerspace.

"I thank you for that," Tsukiumi nodded as she let the liquid be poured into it as Toriko put the kegs beside them.

"There we go. Strawberry Hill Sake," Toriko smirked as Komatsu, wearing a chef's outfit, walked over to the piles.

"Wow! Some of these are Capture Level 7, even!" Komatsu exclaimed before screaming as a five-headed tiger raised its head from Lan's pile, "Toriko-san!"

Toriko just made a punch at the tiger. All five heads were slammed by something before they exploded. Musubi squealed in excitement as she looked at Toriko, pulling a branch off the candy tree and munched on it.

"Yum! The leaves of the Candy Tree bring out the chocolate's flavor in the bark and the caramel's sap!" Toriko noted between bites.

"That was awesome, Mr. Toriko!" Musubi cheered, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Uh…Musubi-chan?" Lan blinked, "Tsukiumi-chan? Who are these two?"

"They are new friends we've made here," Tsukiumi explained, "Toriko is what is known as a Gourmet Hunter, one who travels the world in search of new tastes."

"And the one over there awing at the food is Komatsu!" Musubi beamed, "He's really good with food."

"These…This whole pile's been Knocked!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Really? Hey, who got this pile?" Toriko asked as he pointed at the one Komatsu was freaking about.

"That's mine," Lan informed, "I couldn't really get them to cooking states, so I had to settle with knocking them out and tying them up."

"No kidding? Your first time doing this?"

"Fighting animals and plants bigger than me? Nope. Getting them for food instead of trying to survive? Yep," Lan replied.

"Well, you did a good job at your first time Knocking. And you even did it without the proper Knocking Tools," Toriko patted his back with a grin, "Name's Toriko."

"Lan Hikari," Lan replied, making Toriko gawk with his eyes bulging out.

"_You're_ Lan Hikari?! Holy cow, you're only twelve!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Musubi-chan and Tsukiumi-chan told you about being my fiancés, didn't they?" Lan asked.

"Yep. Thought you'd be older."

"Wasn't even supposed to be able to do it…" Lan muttered in annoyance before grinning, "But I wouldn't change it. They're great girls and I love them for being themselves."

"Aw…And we love you, too, Lan-kun," Kazehana, the jacket zipped up, cooed as she hugged him from behind.

"And I'm guessing this is Kazehana?" Komatsu noted, blushing.

"Indeed I am," Kazehana nodded with a wink.

"Well, let's start eating then!" Ace grinned.

"Whoa! Let me cook it first," Komatsu noted, "Oh! This is a pikpik carrot! If I use this and…oh! Some almond cabbage, too! Okay, a soup…"

"He really likes cooking, doesn't he?" Lan asked.

"Yep," Toriko nodded.

"Just need a fire…" Komatsu noted as Ace walked up.

"Let me," Ace smirked as he held up his left hand, a fireball appearing.

"Yikes!" Komatsu yelped.

* * *

"Tadah! Dig in, everyone!" Komatsu declared.

"Wow!" nearly everyone awed at the large amounts of foods on a picnic blanket Lan had pulled out.

"Mou…Musubi really wants to learn how you pull these things out, Lan-kun," Musubi pouted cutely, sitting at his right while Tsukiumi sat at his right.

"You cur…" Tsukiumi growled.

"I never said the winner got to sit 'in his lap,'" Kazehana informed with a sly smile, Lan blushing from the close contact.

"You…You craven woman…!" Tsukiumi growled as water began to swirl around her.

"Ara?" Musubi blinked.

"…And you're all telling me that he's got _five_ fiancés?" Toriko whispered to Megaman.

"Yep," Megaman nodded.

"Dig in," Komatsu noted with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone declared as they all took a bite of one of the meals, earning wide eyes, "S-Sugoi~!"

"This is delicious, Komatsu!" Megaman exclaimed.

"Oh, my mouth feels like there's a party in it," Lan noted.

"Maybe I can spice it up?" Kazehana noted before kissing him, causing her wings to appear.

"Again?!" Tsukiumi growled as Kazehana ended the kiss, "Y-You…L-L-Lan…"

"Tsukiumi-chan?" Lan blinked before she turned his head to hers.

"It…It isn't fair she gets to do that all the time," Tsukiumi stammered a bit, blushing as she kissed him, her own wings appearing as she stopped their kissing.

"Musubi's turn!" the Fist-Type cheered as she turned Lan and kissed him, getting her wings to appear as well.

"Wh-Whoa…Are they angels?!" Komatsu gawked.

"Nope. They're Wagtails," Ace chuckled.

"Wagtails? They look nothing like birds!" Toriko exclaimed.

"That's what they call themselves: the Sekirei 108," Ace noted, "Came from a world where they were supposed to fight each other for a prize."

"What?!" Komatsu gawked.

"Well, they needed to find an Ashikabi first," Ace noted, "And four of them happened to be very attracted to the kiddo here. …Well, the last one was a bit of an accident in the b…"

He never finished since Tsukiumi managed to recover enough from her kiss to hit him with Water Festival.

"I still say that is awesome," Toriko pointed out.

"You said it. She carried all that soda from the Soda River," Komatsu noted.

"…There's a river made of soda here?" Lan asked, managing to recover enough to resume eating.

"Uh-huh," Musubi nodded, "That's how we got so much of it."

"…Just what is this wonderful Sekai?"

"…Huh?" Toriko and Komatsu blinked.

* * *

"It…It's big…" Akitsu blinked, having added a pair of white shorts to her attire.

"Yep-yep!" Saito grinned as he motioned to the sight before them.

The sight was that of a large building. It seemed to resemble a three-storied structure with blue tile roofing and a wall surrounding all but the front. The top of the entrance had what appeared to be a fairy with a tail.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Saito declared.

"Fairy Tale?"

"No, no, no. It's 'tail.' T-A-I-L," Saito corrected before patting her hand, "But that's okay! Everyone makes that mistake at first."

"Ah."

"Come on," Saito smiled gently as they walked in, "I'm back, guys! And I brought a recruit!"

"Saito!" a pink-haired boy two years older than him roared as he charged at his, his fists coated in flames, "Fight me!"

"Not now, Natsu," Saito sighed before his left fist erupted in black flame-like lightning, "**Yamirairyu no Tekken (Darkness Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist).**"

Saito's fist was a blur and Natsu ended up in a deep crater, twitching with small black sparks coming off him. Saito rolled his eyes as the lightning dispelled. He looked over at a girl his age with blue hair.

"Levi-chan," Saito waved as he and Akitsu walked over, "We kinda need your help."

"Huh?" Levi blinked as she looked up at them from her book.

"This is Akitsu-chan. She kinda needs from help. You see?" he lightly tapped Akitsu's mark, making her blush, "This thing on her forehead is preventing her from having an 'Ashikabi.' Don't ask because I'm as lost as you. You're good with Seal Magic, so I was hoping you could study it."

"Hmm…It kinda looks like a 'Binding' Seal," Levi noted as she stood up on the table and leaned over to take a closer look, "Um…Oh! There's a 'Limit' Seal on it as well. I think she just needs to have an infusion of magic, though I'm not sure how to do that."

"…Infusion of magic?" Saito blinked before tapping his chin, "Now that I recall…" _'When she kissed me, I felt a bit of my magic get tugged.' _"Oh! I get it now! You're like a Familiar, right?"

"…Ah. What's a Familiar?" Akitsu asked.

"Well, it's like when one makes a contract with another, but instead of paper, we use something else like a verbal agreement," Saito explained.

"…Ah," Akitsu nodded before bending over to his level, giving him a look at the cleavage of her rather large chest.

"A-Akitsu-chan?" Saito blinked before she kissed him on the lips, earning startled and surprised cries and exclamations from everyone,_ 'It's that tug again. Is that her trying to make the contract…? It…It doesn't seem complete…'_

Saito focused on that tug and began to pour more of his Magic into it, accidentally deepening the kiss as he did so. The tug became a full-on push into where it wanted to go. The mark of Akitsu's forehead vanished in black flame-like lightning. An ice-blue version of it appeared on her back before ten sculpted wings of ice erupted from her back. Saito suppressed a moan of pleasure as Akitsu deepened the kiss for a few moments. After a few more moments, the kiss was ended.

"I am yours to command and love, my Ashikabi. Forever and ever," Akitsu whispered into his ear.

"Uh…Y-Yeah…" Saito nodded with a heavy blush.

"Seems that you're gonna get killed once Mirajane gets back," a man with a brown pompadour with a cigarette stick in his mouth snickered, causing Saito to pale.

"Ulp…" Saito gulped before walking over to a crystal ball nearby.

"What are you doing?" a boy two years older than him with black hair and onyx eyes asked.

"Calling Mira-chan, Grey. Boxers," Saito replied as he pointed that the boy was in only his blue boxers.

"Shit!"

"…" Saito took out a piggy bank and shook it until Grey pulled a wallet out of his boxers and put a coin into it.

"You and your Piggy Swear Bank…" Grey muttered.

"Hey, I'm an SS-Class Mage and the only one here at Fairy Tail with that rank," Saito shrugged as the ball glowed, "Mirajane?"

The ball showed the image of a white haired girl eight years older than him with a rather impressive bust. She wore a black top that barely fit her and exposed her belly from what was visible on the crystal ball and strong blue eyes with her hair done in a ponytail.

=Saito-kun?= the girl blinked.

"Hiya, Mira-chan," Saito greeted, "I got a two weeks break from my current job. It's kinda weird how many bad guys are in different worlds."

=You believe what that kid told you?= Mirajane frowned.

"I have evidence," Saito informed, "Also…I got a Familiar."

=Really? Mages haven't used Familiars in centuries= Mirajane noted =Can I see it?=

"Her, actually. Akitsu-chan, come over," Saito informed.

"Ah," Akitsu nodded as she walked over.

"Mira-chan, this is Akitsu. Now before you snap, please just hear me out," Saito begged.

=…You have one minute= Mirajane's eye twitched before Saito did his best to explain what happened =I…I see…Saito?=

"Y-Yes?"

=When I get back, I'm kicking your ass and paying you a coin for the swear I just used= Mirajane informed, making Saito pale =After that, I'm going to have a little one-on-one talk with your Familiar=

"…And then Saito get a beating?" Grey asked.

=Grey, you're getting the beating= Grey paled.

"By the way, what mission are you on?" Saito asked.

=Monster Extermination. S-Class=

"…Do you have back up?" Saito asked.

=Yeah. My sis and bro= Mirajane replied before a white-haired girl in a pink dress around Natsu and Grey's age poked her head before Mirajane.

=Hi, Saito-niichan= the girl greeted.

"Hey there, Lisanna-neechan," Saito greeted as an older boy with semi-short hair poked his head into view, "Yo, Elfman, how goes the little Man's Trip?"

=…= the boy slumped before Mirajane pushed the two out of the way.

=Honestly, you two…=

"So what's the extermination? S-Class isn't something you should handle lightly."

=A chimera. The locals say that it had an alligator's tail, horns of a goat, the body of a gorilla, and the feet of a minotaur= Mirajane explained.

"…Any rapes?"

=None. Just crop devouring and home destruction=

"Good. Be safe," Saito prayed.

=I will, Saito-kun. We called for some extra help, just to be safe= Mirajane nodded with a small smile before looking at Akitsu =You, Akitsu, right?=

"Yes."

=Make sure Saito here doesn't be an idiot, okay?=

"Yes," Akitsu nodded.

"When have I ever done something to make me an idiot?"

=…You got another fiancé when you already have _one_= Saito facefaulted at that comment, earning a laugh from Mirajane =Okay, take care now, Saito-kun=

"…She was nice," Akitsu noted once Mirajane cut the connection, causing everyone to facefault while one just laughed.

"Saito, my boy, you are certainly more trouble than you're thought to be!"

"Grandpa Makarov?"

Saito turned to see a short, child-sized, elderly man sitting on the counter. He was bald near the top of his head, but hid it under a yellow and white jester's hat. He wore a white shirt without sleeves, a yellow jacket and pants, and orange clown shoes. He had a white mustache and white hair on the back of his head. In his left hand was a staff the size of Akitsu and a mug of beer in the right. He guzzled the beer down in three gulps and put the mug down on the table.

"Ah~! That was perfect!" Makarov grinned before looking at Akitsu, "Yo. You're the recruit, huh?"

"Ah. …I am," Akitsu bowed, showing Makarov her generous bust's cleavage.

"Oh-hoh-hoh~!" Makarov nosebled before Saito slammed his fist into his head.

"Ero no Jiji," Saito growled, the image of a dragon made of the flame-like lightning appeared behind him, "Want me to Cero you again?"

"I'm good!" Makarov gulped before clearing his throat as the 'dragon' vanished, "Anyways, I am the Guildmaster here; Makarov. Since it's Saito who requested you to join…You're in."

"Yatta!" Saito cheered as he hugged Akitsu, earning a gentle smile from his Sekirei.

"And you're on break from your current job for two weeks?"

"Yes, sir," Saito nodded.

"Then go back up Mirajane and her siblings," Makarov informed.

"…Eh?" Saito blinked.

"You can travel the distance the quickest," Makarov informed, "Take your new…Pfft…Fiancé with you."

"I'll kick your bum later for this, Grandpa Makarov," Saito frowned.

"Saito…" Natsu growled as he began to get up, fire engulfing his fists, "**Karyu no (Fire Dragon's)…**"

"**Yamirairyu no Tekken**."

"Gwaaaargh~!" Natsu screamed as he was sent flying through the roof.

"And that is my cousin, Natsu," Saito sighed with a shake of his head as he and Akitsu walked out.

"…Master, why did Makarov-dono say that you were the fastest?"

"I'm the fastest when it comes to getting to places," Saito informed, "And just called me 'Saito,' okay?"

"…Ah. Very well, Saito-dono."

"Fair enough," Saito slumped before moving a few meters away, "The reason that I'm called that is because I ate this fruit that a friend gave to me. Watch."

Akitsu gasped as a pair of dragon wings, easily the size of two adult males, ripped out of his back, seeming to be fused to his jacket. Each one was the color of the darkest night. A tail followed next to help him keep stabilized in the air.

"She called it the Ryu-Ryu no Mi: Model Darkness," Saito explained with a grin, "Sorry if I startled you with that, Akitsu-chan."

"…" Akitsu just stared at the wings.

"Huh?"

"…" she walked up and began to lightly trace the top of it.

"Ahn~…A-Akitsu~chan, do~n't…" Saito whimpered as his wings stiffened with his blush growing.

* * *

"So you're aliens?!" Komatsu exclaimed, the group walking around a large town, before Toriko covered his mouth.

"Not so loud. We don't want everyone to know this," Toriko hushed.

"Smart guy," Lan noted as Tsukiumi was petting Scan once more.

"Toriko-san, what was that move you did earlier? You took down that dog with one punch! And you weren't even near it!" Musubi squealed in excitement, "Oh, I so wanna fight you!"

"Down, girl, down," Kazehana joked as she put a hand on the excited girl.

"I take it she likes sparring?" Toriko chuckled.

"She made a promise to an older sister-like figure to fight her once she got strong enough," Lan explained.

It was then Scan whimpered as he put his paws on his ears. Tsukiumi looked at the Box Animal in concern before a snarl got their attention. They looked up to see a beast land before them, startling the populace there. Its body was roughly shaped to resemble a komodo dragon or a basic lizard shape. Going down its back was black spines and it had scarlet eyes. Its jaws had no skin on them, exposing the gums and sharp fangs, while its neck had the collar as the other two did.

"Oh no. A Buglizard now…?" Lan paled as the creature charged when Toriko stood before them.

"You wanna see whose bite is stronger? Little newt?" Toriko asked, baring his fangs and giving it a glare.

Buglizard skidded to a halt. To the others, it appeared Toriko was just staring at the beast. But to Buglizard…it was as if he were a mere entrée to a giant demon. The demon seemed to be sharpening a knife and fork with a bib on its neck, the image of Buglizard on it. His tail went between his legs and he ran off, giving frightened cries. Khyber lowered his telescopic device and shuddered. It seemed that this world had interesting humans…then again, the new samples of DNA he got from their world not even an hour there was simply perfect predators for the device on his pet.

"So that thing's been bugging you?" Toriko asked as he looked back at them, his face normal.

"…You…You…Just one look? Not even the Haki Look I give worked on it!" Lan gawked.

"You could not be showing your 'hunger' in it," Toriko noted before smirking, "Tell ya what, since you all seem like it, Komatsu and I'll help you all get stronger here."

"E-Eh?!" Komatsu gawked.

"You will? Thank you," Lan bowed.

"And who know? Maybe if I get attached, I'll come with you guys to see what other worlds are like," Toriko grinned.

"Toriko-san?!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Yay! I can't wait to start training!" Musubi cheered with a fist pump.

* * *

**As you've witness, this is actually the Adoption story of mine. It takes place a little bit after it, so don't be surprised by the lack of characters. Also, this arc will only be two chapters and counted as a 'Mini-Arc.'  
**


	9. Toriko: Gourmet Santas

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. This chapter is for the Holiday Season!  
**

* * *

"Okay, let's start with a little bit of what our world's like," Toriko noted, sitting at a large table with the others, Komatsu missing, "Someone once said that there are beasts covered all over their body with juicy meat that melts as soon as it reaches your tongue…that there are Omar Lobsters full of meat and King Crab packed with flesh growing out of trees…"

"Stop that, please," Lan whispered to Musubi as he gently wiped the drool forming on her mouth.

"That there are amber-colored, high-quality, and mellow brandy flowing eternally out of a spring," Toriko continued as Lan now had to deal with Kazehana drooling as well, "This is the first rule that all humans know by instinct: Men are fascinated by the yet unknown appetizing taste. Right now, our world is in the Era of Gourmet, the era of the discovery of the unknown taste." He felt a tug on the back of his shirt, "Yeah, Komatsu?"

"Toriko-san, you forgot the plan a week from now?" Komatsu asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Christmas Eve!" Toriko exclaimed before grinning, "Well, good thing we've got more hands now, right?"

"Christmas is a week away?" Lan whispered in a huddle with Megaman, "How's that possible? It's July back home."

"Guess the timelines between Sekai are different," Megaman replied.

"What's Christmas Eve?" Musubi asked, causing everyone to slowly look at her.

"I…I have to ask that as well," Tsukiumi admitted.

"…" Lan slowly looked at Kazehana.

"…Minaka thought holidays would just get in the way of the S-Plan," Kazehana informed.

"…And I'm letting the S-Plan continue and his ass to live _why_?" Megaman asked.

"Because Musubi made a promise to be in the finals," Ace reminded, "And Lan always keeps promises since he promised Musubi he'd help keep her promise."

"…Dammit," Megaman slumped.

"Okay, moving on!" Lan declared before turning to the girls, "It's a special holiday that only comes once a year. I'll explain more later, okay?"

"Okay," Musubi nodded.

"It will be adequate, Lan-kun," Tsukiumi agreed.

"…How old are they?" Toriko asked.

"Oh, you. A lady never reveals her age," Kazehana scolded with a giggle.

"Well, tell you what, as a gift from the both of us, I'll teach you how to be Gourmet Hunters while Komatsu can offer you guys cooking lessons!" Toriko grinned.

"Why am I dragged into this…?" Komatsu whimpered quietly as Megaman quietly gave a brief summary of a tradition of Christmas to the two girls.

"I'd enjoy learning a bit of how to cook. Take-out is getting a bit annoying for me," Kazehana informed.

"Ooh! Musubi wants to learn from both!" Musubi raised her left hand, _'For Lan-kun…'_

"L-Likewise," Tsukiumi added, _'For my Ashikabi…'_

_'I'll make him something special!'_ both thought in unison.

"Um…I wouldn't mind learning how to use the 'hunger' part that you mentioned, Toriko-san," Lan noted before looking at Komatsu, "And it would be nice to do something besides training all the time, so I'd like to learn how to cook, too. Though, maybe after Mu-chan and Tsuki-chan have their lessons, Komatsu-san."

_'Smart kid,'_ Komatsu thought with a sweatdrop before Megaman sneaked behind the three of the five fiancés of Lan.

"He loves curry," Megaman whispered.

"…" Musubi began to giggle in excitement.

* * *

A figure stood out before a pair of gates, rivaling the size of skyscrapers. She was young, around her mid-late teens, with long blond hair. She wore a black gentleman's outfit with black dress shoes. She had a moderate C-Cup and moderate-sized hips, giving her a bit of a true model's figure. In her lips was a stick of cinnamon, lit at the tip and used as a cigarette. She took an inhale of it before exhaling.

"Took me a good year to get here, but I'm finally at the gates to the Human World here," she noted, her soft blue eyes looking at the gates.

=Don't you mean _we_, Mistress?=

"Yeah, yeah," the girl shrugged.

=…Do you even know _where_ Master Toriko is?=

"…Shit."

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"Okay. First things first; let's start by telling you guys…"

"Ahem."

"…And girls," Toriko corrected himself as he looked at Musubi and Tsukiumi-the two standing at the sides of Lan-before turning back to a large, white-furred wolf three times his size with black eyes with pink pupils and two blue markings below the eyes resembling scars, "Today's first lesson is 'knowing a Gourmet Beast.' I'd like you all to meet my partner, Terry Cloth the Battle Wolf."

"Aw~! She's so cute!" Musubi cooed as she walked over and looked up at the Battle Wolf in the eyes.

"…" Terry Cloth looked Musubi in the eyes before wagging her tail and licked her.

"Her tongue tickles!" Musubi giggled as Lan blushed since the white of her miko outfit had gotten drenched, revealing the pink bra beneath.

"I am so glad Roll and Maylu-chan talked to her about modesty…" Lan muttered.

"Wow. Not many can get Terry to do that," Toriko noted, patting the Battle Wolf's head, "She's one of the fastest Gourmet Beasts in the Human World, though her kind comes from the Gourmet World."

The group nodded, having been taught about the world's separation between Human and Gourmet the day before along with the Capture Level and Bishokuya (Gourmet Hunter). They had spent nearly a week there, learning about the basics of the world they were in. Megaman had to give Ace his notes at times due to his Narcolepsy attacks.

* * *

"Ugh! Why did you have to go on out ahead, Mira-chan?" Saito growled as he flew ahead over a forest, Akitsu holding onto him from behind.

"…Perhaps the beast was heading for the village we passed over…" Akitsu noted before flinching a little.

"Hey, now. I won't hit ya for speaking your opinion," Saito smiled gently, "This really nice Cat always told me 'Ya won't find anythin' if'n ya go around hittin' first an' askin' later.'"

"…" Akitsu giggled, finding his imitation silly, before blinking, "…A cat?"

"Yep. His name…is Mitsuyoshi," Saito smiled gently, "He and Mo…Ms. Nine took me to Fairy Tail five years ago and sometimes visit."

"Mitsu…yoshi…" Akitsu whispered before the two saw something flying towards them.

"Ah! That's Lisanna-chan!" Saito gasped before narrowing his eyes, both of them flashing red and slit for a brief moment, "Akitsu-chan, hold on."

Akitsu nodded as she held him tighter. Saito gave out a roar before flapping his wings and shooting off ahead. He barely caught the white-haired teen before she hit the trees. He flew towards a destroyed clearing and felt his blood boil. Mirajane was on her knees, crying. Near her, roaring in a frenzy, was a massive beast thrice the size of a human male adult. It was covered in red fur except for its face, fists, and muscular torso Its feet were hoofs while it had two large crooked gold horns. He landed beside Mirajane, gently placing the unconscious Lisanna in her lap.

"She'll be fine," Saito assured, "Akitsu-chan, off."

"Yes, Saito-dono," Akitsu nodded as she slid off his back.

"Okay, big guy, big mistake on attacking my neechan," Saito growled as the flame-like lightning erupted around his body.

"Saito-kun, wait!" Mirajane choked out, "It…It's Elfman."

"…The idiot did a Full Take-Over? Ugh! Ms. Nine told him to use a bird as his first Full Take-Over and work his way up!" Saito grit his teeth, "Oi! You baka! I'm kicking your bum for this!"

Elfman roared as he charged at him. Black scales covered his body as his muscles grew a bit. Two horns emerged from his head as it became sharper and sleeker, his eyes turning red. His legs reshaped into dragon-like hind legs as he grew to twice his normal size.

"The half-state," Mirajane whispered, earning a look from a surprised Akitsu.

Saito let out a rising roar, his arms spreading out and trembling, the claws on them extending. He assumed a fighting stance with the final roar before slamming his tail into Elfman, knocking him into a tree. He spread his wings out before unleashing a wave of black flame-like lightning at him. Elfman barely dodged it before smelling the air. He growled at Saito, who pointed at Elfman's torn pants. Elfman looked at them to see they were on fire. Elfman roared out in pain as he ran around, trying to put it out.

"…Ah. How long has he had that?" Akitsu asked.

"Nine gave it to him on his tenth birthday. It took his swimming away, but gave him the power to turn into the image of his adopted godfather when he uses the full form," Mirajane explained.

"His…adopted godfather?"

"Yes. A powerful dragon, one that could devour the darkest of storms and blackest of flames. One who didn't care how strong or weak one was physically or mentally, for as long as their hearts were strong, he would be their friend," Mirajane informed as Saito pummeled Elfman into the ground his head tail before doing a headlock, "He raised Saito from just an infant, teaching him everything in the seven years they were together. But, he had to have help from Mitsuyoshi-san and Nine with some things that he had no clue on, such as his infancy time."

Akitsu kept looking at Saito as he slashed Elfman's face, going over his face in a diagonal from the upper right to the lower left. It was then Elfman groaned and collapsed, shrinking into his normal form. Saito shrunk down, changing into his normal form before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Dang it…" Saito noted between coughs, rubbing the blood off his face, "Went over the limit…Ms. Nine…casted…"

"Saito-kun!" Mirajane gasped as he almost collapsed if Akitsu didn't rush over and caught him.

* * *

"Okay, seems we're going to be doing our next lessons for the few days we're traveling by helicopter to the 1st Biotope," Komatsu noted as the group sat in a rather large helicopter, "When we get there, I'll split you and girls apart for the final assignment, Lan."

"Hai. But why?"

"Because it's a Final Exam. I'm really glad to see how quick you four were to improve your cooking skills," Komatsu grinned.

"Well, I kinda took a few lessons from a guy I saw as an older brother with a curly eyebrow," Lan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I see," Komatsu nodded.

"So what do you mean by '1st Biotope?'" Ace asked.

"There are eight Biotopes ran by IGO. The **Biotopes** are a numbered series of enclosed natural and man-made habitats maintained by the International Gourmet Organization. Inside these artificial or semi-natural habitats, the IGO cultivates and monitors anything from endangered plant species to clones of extinct beasts," Komatsu explained.

"C-Cloning?" Lan gawked.

"Yep. The level of danger within the Biotopes is usually high enough to warrant the IGO hiring a powerful Bishoku-ya, line me, rather than risking their own soldiers or tanks against the creatures within. Many of the weaker staff who work directly with the beasts are badly maimed, missing limbs or eyes," Toriko informed, causing Lan to pale a bit as Tsukiumi felt a bit weak in the stomach.

"So what's the 1st Biotope about?" Ace asked.

"It's also known as 'Regal Island' for the Regal Mammoths that live there. The whole island is an arc. That area is 500,000 square kilometers," Toriko explained.

"S…Six times the size of Hokkaido?!" Kazehana gasped.

"That place must be so big!" Musubi awed.

"For gourmet development and study, the suitable structure was made by the IGO, too, of course. It houses the IGO Research Lab, where 30 percent of all Ingredients in the Human World are produced," Toriko drooled a bit.

"The average Capture Level for the whole place is 27, meaning only high-ranking Bishoku-ya are able to deal with the place," Komatsu noted, "Hopefully, they have some Jewel Meat we can cook before going out."

"…What's that?" Kazehana asked, pausing in her drink of sake.

"…I think you'll get along with Mansam," Toriko noted.

"So is there tourism there?" Ace asked.

"Yep. Every year, there's a one million people limit for tourism. Even then, there's a 5-year waiting period for tickets. Also, bringing food and drink is prohibited."

* * *

"How's it going? Done loading yet?"

"This is the last one."

"Okay, then let's get going!"

"Chief Mansam, what the hell's with those clothes?!" Toriko snapped.

"Hm?"

Mansam was a middle-aged man with chiseled features, a flat nose and is completely bald. He has two vertical scars on the right side of his head and three metal piercings on the top of it. He was wearing a Santa Claus suit. He turn to see Lan-Tachi (the brunette being surrounded by all five of his fiancés while Megaman held Roll's hand), Toriko, Komatsu, a young woman around Musubi's height with shaggy black hair, a scar on the right side of her face, and maroon and forest green fighting kimono with combat boots, a bishounen-like man a few inches shorter than Toriko with his long hair in a variety of colors in a violet gi, and a man an inch taller than the bishounen with black triangles on the left side of the face, bandages on his head and wrists, a green sash, a black jumpsuit, and earrings.

"…Handsome?" he blinked.

"No one said that!-!" the group all snapped except for Musubi.

"Wow! You're as muscular as Toriko-Aniki!" Musubi exclaimed.

"What, why are you all in your regular clothes?!" Mansam demanded.

"Eh?" Ace blinked.

"You morons! It's Christmas! It only comes once a year!" Mansam declared, having been notified by Toriko on the situation with these newcomers, "And in the Gourmet Age, the greatest present anyone could want is food!-! Especially for the poor kids outside the IGO Member nations. We're gonna be Santa himself!-!"

"Um, Mr. Mansam?" Lan asked.

"What? Did you just say 'Handsome?-!-!'"

"I didn't say that!" Lan barked, "Look, do we really have to dress up as the guy?"

"Of course we do!" Mansam replied with a jovial grin.

"I'm still surprised by this," Maylu whispered.

"Yes, yes, it seems that different worlds run on different clocks," Matsu added.

"You girls remember what we agreed on?" Kazehana asked with a giggle.

"Hai," the other four members of Lan's harem agreed.

"Agreed on what?" Lan asked.

"Oh, it's something special," Maylu replied with a wink, making Lan blush.

"Okay, now hurry up and get changed! Rin, you take the girls to the girl's changing room," Mansam ordered, "Coco, Sunny, Toriko, take the others to the boy's dressing room."

"Very well," Coco, the man with white bindings, nodded.

"Okay," Rin, the girl with shaggy black hair, agreed.

"I still say you'd go better with the men's changing room with your thighs," Sunny, the girly-man, snickered.

"Urusei, Niisan!" Rin snapped.

* * *

"Now that we've got that settled…" Mansam noted, looking at the group now in Santa outfits with the ones the girls wore hugging their curves, "I originally wanted to call all four Heavenly Kings, but I guess that Zebra guy ain't coming."

"There's no helping it, Chief. After getting out of jail a little while ago, Zebra's been ordered to discover 100 new species of ingredients and capture 500 wanted Gourmet Criminals…" Toriko explained.

"He finished that stuff a while ago."

"What?!" Toriko exclaimed.

"After he got out, in almost no time at all there were registration applications for the new species that he sent in, all A-Rank and above," Mansam explained, "And 500 wanted criminals were brought in, I heard…Also, more than half the men were nearly dead, apparently."

_'…Who is that guy?'_ Lan-Tachi thought with gulps, Lan's five girls hugging him tightly together.

"Keh. That guy's as crude as ever," Sunny snorted, "I feel bad for the criminals."

"For some reason, he seemed to be working hard to assemble his own **Full Course**…I didn't know he was interested in that sorta thing," Mansam noted before looking at the non-Four Heavenly Kings in the group, "And now that I think about it, I didn't call a lot of ya."

"Ah…uh, well…I just wanted to help with the 'distribution' event," Komatsu sheepishly noted as Rin hugged Toriko's left arm.

"And I came here to be with Toriko on Christmas!" Rin giggled.

"Oi…" Toriko deadpanned.

"In that case," Mansam smirked, "Rikky!"

A soft rumble echoed. A large feline resembling a winged cheetah approached them, easily the size of a house. The wings appeared to resemble avian wings, yet they were covered in fur.

"Rikky and I will take care of the nearby countries. You guys handle the rest," Mansam informed.

"Holy crap! That cat's as big as a Sea King!" Ace freaked.

"Uwoh! Rikky got even bigger since last time!-!-!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"No, more than that…" Coco noted.

"Did you notice? He's grown and his true power's increased as well. He's probably around Capture Level 70 now," Mansam boasted, "And Rikky's gonna keep on getting stronger!"

"Well, if it's a growing contest, Terry isn't gonna lose! Dunno her Capture Level, though," Toriko admitted as the Battle Wolf walked over, having been brought on a barge.

"That's because her DNA is from a Gourmet World ruler…Of course she'll grow," Mansam frowned before a scarlet and magenta snake longer than the island slithered out of the water.

"…I think we're meeting one of Viper's relatives…" Roll whispered to Megaman, who began to snicker.

"That is my partner, Quinn," Sunny informed before a crow the size of a garbage truck landed beside Coco.

"This is Kiss," Coco introduced.

"Not too shabby. Coco has the 'Great Leader of the Skies,' the Emperor Crow and Sunny has the 'Legendary Serpent,' the Mother Snake. You three all have some great partners," Mansam grinned, "But what about the rest of you?"

"Ready, Lan-kun?" Maylu smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Lan nodded, "SmmnKanpa!"

"SmmnChi!"

"SmmnChibi!"

"BattleChips in and Download!" the two declared.

Kanpa, Chi, and Chibi roared as they appeared in their largest forms, easily rivaling the size of Rikky, the two legendary dragons ten feet bigger.

"Holy crap!" Toriko exclaimed as Chibi's head was patted by Megaman as Roll hugged Chi's head while Kanpa licked Lan, drenching him in dragon saliva.

"Aw~! He's so cute!" Musubi cooed as she patted Kanpa's head, causing his tail to wag.

"This…This is the same dragon pet you had back home…" Tsukiumi gawked.

"This is his actual size," Lan admitted, "You've been good for Mom and Ku-chan, right buddy?"

Kanpa purred as he nodded. Chibi looked at Terry and was returned the look. Both nodded to one another before giving 'smiles' at each other.

"Okay, now that we all met each other, it's time to move it out!" Mansam declared.

"I'm going with Toriko!" Rin declared.

"What?" Toriko blinked.

"Matsu-chan, care to ride with me?" Lan asked, "We haven't really bonded yet, so to speak."

"I'd love to, Lan-tan," Matsu giggled.

"Easy, you three," Megaman advised, "It's only fair."

"…V-Very well, but I will not enjoy it," Tsukiumi frowned as Maylu and Roll got on the female Senkokura before Tsukiumi yelped as she was floated over and put beside Sunny on Quinn's head.

"My apologies, but it appears we're going with a 'Buddy System' this night," Sunny noted as one of Quinn's head scales changed into a 'seat' for her to sit on.

"Very well, but I am engaged to someone already," Tsukiumi glared.

"I wouldn't dare dream of doing something as disgusting as taking interest in another's beloved," Sunny informed.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Ace asked Coco.

"Be my guest," Coco nodded, _'His aura is quite the strange one. It's as if he's been tainted by something, and yet…'_  
"Musubi, ready?" Megaman asked as Chibi stood up with a roar.

"Ready, Megaman-sensei!" Musubi replied.

"Well, kid, looks like you're with me," Mansam smirked at Komatsu.

"Eh? With you, Chief?" Komatsu blinked as they got on Rikky with Kazehana.

"I'll be coming with you, actually," Kazehana noted.

"Okay then. Now then, for the children with empty stomachs all over the world, to deliver them delicious tastes, the **Gourmet Santas** are off!-!" Mansam declared.

"Goumet Santas?!" Sunny repeated in annoyance as Quinn went off.

"So tell me, what's with the IGO and delivering food?" Ace asked as he turned on the communication function of his PeT ZX.

"Hmm…Where to begin? Ah. In the Gourmet Age, the IGO is said to have become more important than the United Nations. The IGO's staff and leadership include many individuals of renowned strength and skill."

* * *

=IGO's operating funds are collected from member nations in the form of a heavy 'Gourmet Tax'. In exchange for member nations paying the tax, the IGO secures for them a stable supply of gourmet ingredients= Megaman and Musubi heard on Musubi's PeT ZX.

* * *

"Food is also distributed to non-member nations that are too poor to pay the Gourmet Tax, using proceeds from betting at the 1st Biotope's coliseum," Sunny explained as Tsukiumi held tightly onto her seat from the intense speed Quinn was going at.

* * *

=The existence of the coliseum is used as a bribe to keep world leaders placated and silent regarding the program, which would likely outrage the heavily-taxed citizens of IGO member states= Lan and Matsu heard on the PeT ZX.

* * *

=To further maintain the secrecy of the program, the charity food drops take place under cover of darkness on Christmas Eve each year, and make use of IGO members' and affiliates' personal beasts rather than traditional transport= Maylu heard from her PeT since Lan connected to hers.

* * *

"The three main duties of the IGO are: The discovery of new ingredients. The research and development of said ingredients. The circulation of food and the public order," Mansam informed before seeing Kazehana crying a little, "Hm?"

"It's just so beautiful and heartfelt that you do this for the children of the world. Such a powerful love," Kazehana sniffled.

"Yeah. It is…Ya know, Toriko and his buddies in the Four Heavenly Kings and Rin come from poor countries."

"Eh!? They did?!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"It sure takes me back…I could never forget the first day I met them," Mansam smiled fondly.

"Toriko-san, who's always so extravagant…grew up poor?" Komatsu blinked.

"The one who started the food distribution plan was our current president, but something's troubling him…" Mansam frowned, "Something's coming. And whatever it is, it's not a good thing. Is there no way to stop it from happening again…?"

* * *

"B…Big sister…?"

"Hm…?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Yeah…sorry, little sis…but there's no bread left…"

"Hey…big sister…I'm hungry…big sister…"

"C-Calm down, now," the older of the little, starving girls spoke as she sat up in their tattered old blanket, "Please, just hold out. We'll…We'll steal some…more tomorrow."

"I'm hungry…Big sister…" the weaker and smaller of the twin sniffled.

Tears began to well up in the other's eyes before a massive roar echoed. The two froze up before Kanpa landed. Lan held onto Matsu and jumped off before Kanpa removed the food on his body. The brunette placed her on her feet before walking over to the trembling girls. Kanpa put a bag beside Lan before he pulled out a pair of bento.

"Just 'encouragement' won't be enough to fill a stomach, little one," Lan smiled gently before getting onto his left knee while holding out the food, "A thousand words, won't compare to that of a single bit of rice."

"I'm sorry we took so long," Matsu apologized as the two girls looked at the bento in Lan's hands and then at the two in Santa outfits.

"We've brought heaps of food, all nice and hot and ready to be eaten," Lan grinned, "You can eat all you want and fill those little stomachs of yours to bursting capacity."

"Today's Christmas. This is a present from the Gourmet Santa," Matsu winked before motioning to all the food, "Itadakimasu!"

Slowly, more children and teens began to emerge from their hiding places in the desolate area. Kanpa shrunk down to his Pet Size and let the youngest girl there pat his fur as she began to get up to her knees. Matsu and Lan began to hand out the food to all the children, getting help from the teens there who wanted to eat after the children did. The little girl ate a bite of hers.

"D…Delicious…"

"Delicious…So delicious…" the older sister cried happily.

* * *

Kazehana used her winds and sakura to give a show as she distributed her share of the 'gifts' as Mansam and Komatsu grinned while giving theirs out.

* * *

Coco handed a little girl a pineapple as Ace heated up some of the food that grew cold.

* * *

Tsukiumi made a bit of a 'soda rain' that only went into the mouths of the children while Sunny used his hair to hand the food out.

* * *

Maylu and Roll cried a little with Chi in her Night Fury Form as they watched the children eating, their bodies all in different states of starvation.

* * *

Megaman and Musubi gave their brightest smiles and feelings as they gave the children the food as Chibi let his Pet Size be held by various children.

* * *

Toriko couldn't help but give thanks to the world's foods as he watched the children enjoy the gifts he and Rin delivered.

"S…Santa-san…Thank you…" Toriko looked over to see an older brother to one of the youngest children, "P-Please…Please come again…next year…Santa-san…"

Toriko's eyes widened a bit before he knelt down to the child. He put his large hands on the child's frail shoulders and gave him a kind, almost fatherly, smile.

"Yeah…I'll be here next year and the year after that."

* * *

"I'll come back every year," Coco assured.

* * *

"So don't lose to your poverty, live strong," Sunny assured a little girl.

* * *

"So let's make a promise on it, okay? You better not pout, you better not cry, you better not shout."

"Why?" the littlest girl asked in Lan's lap.

"Because I'm telling you why," Lan chuckled, "Because Gourmet Santa Claus has come to town."

"…Yeah," the little girl in his lap smiled brightly, tears going down her face, "Thank you, Santa Claus."

"In truth, I'm just his grandson. The real Santa? Why…Would you want to hear about him?" Lan offered, earning a nod from her, "Well now. He's dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes are all tarnished with ashes and soot; a bundle of toys and foods he has flung on his back, and he looks like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes - how they twinkle! His dimples how merry! His cheeks are like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth is drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin is as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he holds tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircles his head like a wreath; He has a broad face and a little round belly, that shakes, when he laughs like a bowlful of jelly. He's chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laugh when I see him, in spite of myself."

"Hey, hey!-! Old lady!" one of the little boys there called to Matsu.

"Y-Yes…?" _'Don't shout at him…'_  
"Are you Santa's girlfriend, old lady?" he asked innocently.

"…Why yes, of course I am Santa-tan's girlfriend," Matsu giggled, "…Hm?"

* * *

"Ooh! It's snow!" Roll exclaimed before a bit of it landed in Maylu's mouth.

"…Oh! It's delicious," Maylu noted, "Flavored snow?"

* * *

"This is edible snow that only appears during Christmas, **Flavor Snow**!" Coco realized.

* * *

"To think we would be blessed with such beauty tonight," Sunny noted as the children began to make snowmen with some even eating it.

* * *

"Hey, now don't eat it, Rikky! It's for the kids, ya know?" Mansam chuckled as Rikky was licking up some of the Flavor Snow.

"My, my, your pet here has quite the sweet tooth," Kazehana giggled.

* * *

"So Heaven is sharing it's Ingredients, too, huh…?" Toriko gave a gentle smile as he looked at the sky, "A Food Blessing that can be shared equally among people…" he looked around at the children celebrating and enjoying the meals, "If it could, I'd wish it'd keep piling up forever…"

* * *

"It's pretty cool, you know?"

"Hm?" Matsu looked up from holding onto Kanpa's fur.

"Feeling the wind as you fly along the skies as it snows," Lan noted, "I guess this is why Santa Claus goes out on Christmas Eve."

"…" Matsu blinked as she scooted up closer to Lan, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, just look at it all," Lan motioned with his hand, wrapping the other around her waist, "To view the world from here, it's truly a beautiful view. Though, it's kinda second when I see you and the others smile, Matsu-chan."

"L-Lan-tan…" Matsu blushed before pecking his lips, "Thank you."

Lan returned to kiss and her wings appeared. To many that night, they would witness a shooting star go across the sky. Later, Lan blinked as he sat at a table in the 1st Biotope. The girls had told him to not move from the seat after he gave Maylu and Matsu the PeT ZX that he bought for them in the last Sekai.

"Sorry for the wait!" Lan looked up to see the five girls walk up with a platter covered by a metal covering.

"We had to ask Komatsu-san for some advice on some Ingredients," Tsukiumi noted.

"But the rest was our combined work," Kazehana giggled.

"We hope you like it," Musubi giggled in excitement.

"Enjoy," Maylu and Matsu informed as they removed the cover, revealing soft rose-colored rice with a multicolored curry coating it.

"C-Curry…?" Lan blinked.

"Megaman-sensei told us you liked curry," Musubi noted, "So we made this together for you."

"We each made one of the flavors while Komatsu-san helped with the Strawberry Rice," Maylu admitted.

"…Strawberry Rice? What combination does this world _not_ have for foods?" Lan blinked.

"I'm not sure, but it's like a food paradise," Matsu replied.

"We won't say which one of us made the flavors, so you won't think you'd upset one of us," Kazehana added.

Lan nodded. He looked at the five-colored curry and began to eat it with the rice. His eyes widened at the rush of flavors. It felt like rice, yet tasted like the freshest of strawberries. The yellow curry added the tastes of bananas while it was enriched by a peanut butter and chocolate taste from the light-orange curry. The taste of kiwi from the lime-green curry added to the strawberry taste while the blueberry taste of the black curry made it even more sweet. The white curry made him feel like he was in a forest of mints.

"It's so good…" Lan grinned, drooling a small river from his mouth, before blinking, "But…"

"Just being with you is more than enough," Musubi smiled gently.

"…" Lan nodded, "Thank you, girls, all of you."

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	10. Toriko: King Vinegar and Dodurian Bomb

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"So what are we getting ingredients for, Toriko-san, Komatsu-san?" Lan asked, a few weeks after Christmas.

"An **Ehou Maki (Lucky Direction Roll)**," Toriko replied with a grin.

"Ehou Maki?" Tsukiumi repeated.

"Yep. It's to help me find the sixth item on this list of ingredients the president of IGO gave me. I need it to get to **Shokurin (Food Forest) Temple**," Toriko explained.

"It's a temple that has the highest level of **Food Etiquette**," Komatsu added, "It's quite famous in our Sekai."

"I see," Musubi nodded, "And this **Food Etiquette** will help us improve our abilities and get really, really strong?"

"Yep. But we need that Maki because of the place's nickname: **The Disappearance Temple**. It's famous, but no one can find the place. Out best bet is the **Lost Forest**, a literal sea of trees," Toriko explained, "So we're going to be talking to **Food Fortune Teller**, Monchy."

"So why are we on a train while Ace, Megaman, and Kazehana-chan are out on a boat?" Lan asked.

"Because you all have weak noses, so you may be immune," Toriko replied.

"I…Immune?" Lan repeated.

"To what?" Musubi asked, a bit insulted by the 'weak nose' comment.

"You'll understand once we get there."

"By the way, what do you have for the **Ehou Maki**, Toriko-san?" Lan asked.

"Let's see, uh…" Toriko pulled out a list, "A **Madam Fish**, **Eco Nori**, **Winnasu**, **Crab Stick Flowers**, and a few other things. I sent the other three to get the **King Vinegar** while we're getting the **Dodurian Bomb**."

"…Dodurian Bomb?" Tsukiumi repeated slowly.

"Yep," Toriko nodded.

"…Why are getting a bomb?" Lan's eye twitched.

"It's just the name, not the fruit!" Toriko argued.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"So you're that Tom guy Toriko-san mentioned," Megaman noted, looking at a tan-skinned man with black hair, sunglasses, and a hat, as they drove a boat across an ocean, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Sonic," Tom replied with a grin.

"So what are we getting again?" Ace pondered.

"It says 'King Vinegar,'" Kazehana noted, "Sounds interesting."

"It should. That's the ultimate Vinegar that's found in the Human World," Tom grinned, "A single drop the size of a thimble has the potency of a bathtub filled with regular vinegar. It's perfect for the Ehou Maki you're all making with Toriko and Komatsu."

"And where do we get it?" Megaman asked before Kazehana sniffed the air and drooled a little.

"Mmm…Sake."

"Sake?" Ace blinked.

"Oh, you've got a good smell, then," Tom grinned, "We're coming up on where you want to go!"

"We are?" Megaman blinked before looking ahead to see a series of islands shaped like wine glasses, beer bottles, and other alcoholic containers, "Wh…What's this? This island looks just like a wine glass!-!"

"Mm~~~~That's a ni~ce smell…" Kazehana slurped a little before a massive shark erupted from the waters, a solid red in color.

"Waaaaa!-!-!" Ace and Megaman screamed, "It's the Great Red Shark!-!-!"

"Don't worry, you two," Tom informed, "It's just a **Drunk Shark**. It's turned red from drunkenness."

"…Drunkenness?" Megaman repeated before the Drunk Shark crashed into the water and soaked them, "Hey! …Hm? This flavor…" his eyes widened, "Wine?! How the hell is the sea water made of wine?!"

"This is the Alcoholic Sea known as **Liquor Sea**," Tom explained as Kazehana pulled out a large cup and reached over the side to get some of the wine.

"An alcoholic sea?!" Ace exclaimed.

"It's said to be made up of many different kinds of liquors, like wine, whiskey, beer, and shouchuu. And in the center of it all are the islands where boozers all over the world gather, **Heavy Drinker Archipelago**!"

"…" Kazehana began to squeal in delight, bouncing up and down while clapping rapidly.

"I think we found Kazehana's heaven," Ace whispered as Megaman nodded with a sweatdrop.

"There's **Champagne Island** and **Cocktail Island**…Many of the islands are where various kinds of liquor can be found naturally. Aficionados like **Knocking Master Jirou** and **Chief Mansam** come from all over to this place," Tom continued, "By the way, anyone under 20 isn't allowed onto the islands."

"We'll be fine," Megaman assured, "Despite my looks, I'm 21 going on 22."

"Nice!" Tom grinned before pointing at the island they were heading to, "See that island right there? The one in the middle of it all? That's **Drunken Frenzy Island**, since it's where every kind of liquor starts. It's also where natural snacks to go with the alcohol and fermented foods can be caught. It's a true alcohol paradise."

"…" Kazehana's drooling just escalated from river to ocean.

"It's where you'll find that King Vinegar for Monchy," Tom noted as he landed on the shore, "When you find somma that, give me a share, okay?"

"Sure. Leave it to us, Tom-san," Megaman nodded.

"Thanks!" Ace grinned, "…Kazehana?"

"She went that-a-way," Tom grinned as he pointed ahead at the retreating figure of Kazehana.

"Wahoo! The glorious land of drinks! I'm in Nirvana!" Kazehana whooped ala Daffy Duck as she raced off.

"Sonofa…Kazehana, matte!" Megaman shouted as the two ran off before Megaman came back, "You got a book about the place?"

"Yep. Here's a pamphlet on the Ingredients here," Tom nodded.

"Arigatou," Megaman bowed before zipping off and caught up with Ace and Kazehana…where the woman was holding up a giant drunk bull, it's neck missing its middle.

"I got a great snack to go with the alcohol, you two~!" Kazehana waved, "That's a good omen!"

"Why's such a huge beast here?!" Ace gawked.

"Hmm…Well, according to this, even all the wild beasts on the island are drunk, with a ton of them a High Capture Level," Megaman noted as he looked through the item Tom gave him.

"What?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Kinda bad place for you, Match Head," Megaman snickered.

"Aw shut it, Spiky."

"Hmm…So if you're not careful, you can forget being hungover the next day, you'll be drunk for life," Kazehana noted before giggling, "I love it more and more here."

"I'm scared," Ace noted.

"Relax. There's no lack of snacks to go with alcohol on this island," Megaman assured as he pointed at a tree seemingly made from chips, "Look, a **Chip Tree**. It says in here that the tree bark peels off and can be eaten like potato chips."

"Really?" Ace peeled off a bit and ate it, "Mm~~Great texture!"

Kazehana sniffed the air and whooped, "Oh, that smell is just right! This way boys!"

"Kazehana, wait!" Megaman called as they went over a hill and stopped at a massive spring, "Whoa! It's a spring of high-class Brandy!-!"

"Waa, amazing!-!" Ace exclaimed as Kazehana dunked her hands in and scooped up some of the brandy.

"What a ni~~ce color…that deep aber color looks just like a jewel…And this sweet smell! I can't get enough!-!" Kazehana exclaimed before slurping it all up, "UuU~~YuUU~~M…! Oh, a 40% alcohol content!"

"Honestly…" Ace sighed before looking at a few piles of poop, "The hell?!"

"Hmm…The pamphlet says they're **Ukon Unko**. If you eat one of these, you can drink as much as you want and never get drunk."

"Is it ukon or is it unko? Which!?" Ace demanded.

"…It says that it's an 'Ukon kind of Unko,'" Megaman read before scooping up a little and are it.

"Ew~!" Ace exclaimed.

"…It's actually delicious," Megaman admitted.

"…I think I'm gonna throw up," Ace admitted.

"Not near the brandy, you ass!" Kazehana snapped as she drop-kicked him.

* * *

"Before it went extinct three-hundred years ago, the Dodurian Bomb was used as a weapon in wars long ago, and was thus dubbed, the '**Smell Bomb**'. The IGO had to limit its circulation due to how horrifying its odor was."

"Why are you saying it used to exist?" Lan asked.

"Exactly 300 years ago, the Dodurian Bomb went extinct when the last one, a lone Dodurian in a far off valley, fully ripened, causing it to fall from its branch. Upon landing, its intense smell spread 100km across all its surroundings, causing vegetation to rot, bears far away to awaken from hibernation, and killing all the fish of local seas. The land was forever known as **Dodurian**, after the fruit that turned it into a stench-filled wasteland," Toriko informed, causing everyone to pale.

"Thou cannot be serious about this!" Tsukiumi demanded.

"Oh, but I am. You can't say it doesn't have impact! It'll be a grea~~~t component for the Ehou Maki!-!" Toriko grinned.

_'Son of a bitch!'_ Tsukiumi and Komatsu thought.

=Passengers!-! Please close all nearby windows!-! We will soon be arriving at the 'station!-!'=

"Huh?" Lan blinked before other passengers began to scream and frantically close the windows.

"What's going on?" Musubi pondered.

"We're arriving at the world's stinkiest train station. **Dodurian Station**," Toriko informed as, outside, the group stopped in the middle of a desolate wasteland.

The moment everyone got off, almost all of them cried as they covered their noses, "St…Stinkyyyyyyy!-!-!"

"What is this?!-!" Komatsu screamed before the train sped off as fast as it could, "They…They just ran away…"

"Normally, the train doesn't stop here because it's an unmanned station," Toriko explained, unaffected by the smell.

"It…It's so stinky that there's nobody who's want to get off, huh…?" Komatsu asked with a covered nose.

"After smell it, I cannot say that I blame them for such cowardice," Tsukiumi sweatdropped.

"Before we continue on, I'd better warn you and say that this is just a lingering odor from that last Dodurian that went off," Toriko advised.

"It's just the lingering odor?!-!?-?!" Lan screamed, "We're in Stink Heck!"

"No other known lifeforms inhabit this foul smelling region due to its sheer putrid odor, the only things capable of surviving here other than the fruit are flies," Toriko continued.

"Ah…Um…Toriko-san…How about we not get close to the Dodurian Bomb…"

"What're you talking about, Komatsu? The riper it is, the more delicious nutrients it stores! The more it rots, the tastier it is!-!" Toriko argued.

"But doesn't that mean it gets smellier?!" Lan argued.

"Yeah, but the smellier it gets, the more delicious it gets!-!"

"But it's all the more smelly, right!?" Tsukiumi demanded.

"It stinks, but it's tasty!" Toriko argued.

"Let's go get it!" Musubi pumped her fist.

"Megaman better be in heck, too…" Lan seethed.

* * *

"Look, you two! It's a **Beer Waterfall**!" Kazehana cheered.

"The glistening carbonation is beautiful!" Megaman noted as they jumped under it and began to drink.

"Oh bless the gods! A **Refined Sake Pond**!-!" Kazehana cheered as she jumped, completely nude, into a pond while Megaman swam in a **Cocktail River** nearby, Ace tied to his back to enjoy the drink as well, "YUuUM! I can gulp it down like water!-!"

Soon, the trio was eating **Aluminum Cabbage** and **Leek Cheese**. Kazehana complimented on how the cabbage was so crunchy and tasty. Ace used his Hito-Hito no Mi abilities to fly up with a giant net to catch **Laver Salt Butterflies**, Butterflies with potato chip wings. After that, the trio enjoyed the blood of the gentle-hearted, always-drunk **Brandy Tiger**, whose blood running through its body was that of a top-grade brandy.

* * *

"…Y…Yeah, it really does stink, you guys…"

"It does!-!-! And it's unrelenting!-!-!" Komatsu barked.

"We told thou so!" Tsukiumi added.

"Let's just go home while we still can, sensei!" Lan pleaded.

"Ah! Sorry, I just farted a little," Toriko apologized.

"I didn't notice one bit!-!" they all shouted.

"Anyways, we can't just go home. I can never turn my back on an ingredient…!-! Whatever that ingredient may be," Toriko informed, "Komatsu, you're a pro chef, so you understand, too, right?"

Later, they got even closer to their Ingredient and were not faring good at all. Their faces looked like they had been eating too many sour foods.

"Ah…Um~Toriko-san."

"What is it, stinky?" Toriko asked.

"Uh…um…stinky. I've actually got 'Protective Clothing'…stinky," Komatsu offered.

"Can't do it! Stink! We can't do that, Komatsu-stink!" Toriko argued.

"Why not, Stinker?!" Lan demanded.

"The fruit cannot be approached during the ripening process while wearing protective gear against the stench as it will break apart and disappear! It's a super-preparation Ingredient, stink!" Toriko argued, "There's a good chance only unarmed creatures can capture the fruit-haaaaa! Stinks-The Dodurian Fruit probably wants its predator to accept all of its smell!-!-! However, even if the user is unguarded but clearly dislikes the odor, and as long as the seeker holds the feeling of wanting it in their heart, the fruit will not fade."

"Oh, that's just stinkin' great!" Lan groaned in annoyance.

"Is…Is it much farther?" Musubi asked.

"The Dodurian Tree is about 100 kilometers from the station. Hang in there!" Toriko replied/encouraged.

* * *

"It's champagne!-! There's a **Champagne Rain** pouring down!-!" Kazehana cheered.

"All the bubbles feel good~~and it's delicious~~!" Ace slurred.

"Oh! Look! Look! There's an **Emerald Dragon**!" Megaman exclaimed as he pointed at a giant dragon made of emeralds, "It's a legendary dragon that has top-class emerald wine springing from its back!"

"…I think it's frozen," Ace noted, seeing the Emerald Dragon was completely frozen.

"What's all that racket…?" an elderly man with his white hair in a pompadour asked on the dragon's back.

"Ah! Y-You're Knocking Master Jirou! Toriko-san and Komatsu-san told me about you!" Megaman exclaimed.

"Ohwee? You know them? Heh-heh…Then why not come on up and we can chat?" Jirou offered.

"Really?!" the trio gasped in joy before, soon, they were all relaxing in a spring on the dragon's back, the water the wine.

"Hehhehhe, if you bottle it, you can get it no less than 5 million a pop for this wine," Jirou informed.

"Jirou-san, do you come to this island often?" Megaman asked.

"Yep. A lot of the time I come 8 days a week," Jirou informed.

"M-More than every day?! Oh, such bliss~!" Kazehana swooned.

"Hmm…Looks like somehow or other, you two are growin' pretty well. Seems you're learning from both of them, right?"

"You got that right," Ace grinned as the trio were offered champagne glasses and drank some of the water.

"So delicious~~~!" the trio cheered.

"Hehheh. In any age, booze is always tasty…on rainy days, or sunny days…booze never changes in how delicious it is," Jirou informed with an honest grin, "What does always change, is the hearts of people who drink…The taste of alcohol in our hearts can change…Though they always wants to calmly savor a drink. Hic."

"Hm? Jirou-san, what's this liquor?" Kazehana asked.

"Hm? That's the drink from my full course."

"Really?!" Kazehana gasped.

"Toriko-san told me about it. It's called **Doham Spring Sake**!-!-!" Megaman realized.

"Shame I drank it all before meeting you guys. Hic."

"Oh, you're hilarious!" Megaman laughed.

The party those four had lasted for more than a week. And, eventually, the trio managed to find the **King Vinegar** after a week after the party.

* * *

"Fuiiiiii…~~~Fuiiii~~~…" Komatsu and Musubi wheezed.

"Hahuiii…~~~~~Hahuiiii~~~~!" Toriko and Lan rasped as their eyes bulged out.

"Hm? O…Oooh!-! There it is, you guys!-!-!" Toriko exclaimed, his voice so tired out that he sounded like an old man (even looked the part with the wrinkles on his face from the stench).

They looked up to see the Dodurian Bomb. The size of the yellow fruit was extremely large (larger than Toriko himself); even the thorn-covered root from where it hung was already incredibly large and was almost as tall as a building. The fruit itself had large thorns covering the husk and had a very bulbous, asymmetrical and grotesque appearance.

"It…It's huuuuuge!-!-!-! Or, rather, it stinks."

"It' stiiiiiinks!-!-!-!"

"We…We did it!" Musubi cheered.

"Ubaaaaa~Stinkyyy!-!-!" Komatsu cheered.

"Uh-oh…Pikyoaaaawma!-!-!" Tsukiumi screamed, "This is really baaad!-!"

"Eeek! I think our clothes are starting to rot!" Musubi screamed as the Dodurian Bomb began to fall.

"…Fuck," Lan cursed, earning wide eyes at him.

"We're gonna die~~~~!" Komatsu screamed.

"It's okay, Komatsu! It's just a smell after all!-!" Toriko sobbed, "I'm pretty sure our lives won't be in danger!-!"

"That face you're making says otherwise…" Tsukiumi paled.

At that moment, upon impact, people all over the world are said to have made a little bit of a grimace. Even in Lan's home world, his entire family and his girlfriend's family tensed up and grimaced, as if there was something terrible in the air. Those that realized the reason for it was a very small portion and…also, the five there in person, those five laid there unconscious for a while. And after…The excessive odor to the Dodurian Bomb woke them up, which was followed by the powerful odoro causing the five to faint again. This repeated several dozen times. In about one month, they overcame the smell with their own senses of smell gaining a powerful scent boost and immunity to terrible stenches. With that new ability, **Zero Stink** as Lan would later dub it, they acquired the Dodurian Bomb fruit splendidly. Sadly, they could not remove the deeply stained-in smell. Until they could find a way to remove the smell, the five were stuck living as incredibly smelly characters until Kazehana would later suggest they try a bit of the food.

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	11. Toriko: Ehou Maki and Food Honor

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"You're a sick, sick jerk, Megaman…" Lan growled as he glared at his friend/older brother figure as they stood before a massive pile of foods, still upset about the great time Megaman had while he had to endure stinkiness beyond stinkiness.

"Says you, Stink Pit," Megaman snickered.

"Says the guy who lost his clothes while stark drunk," Lan frowned.

"Stop it, you two," Maylu frowned, having come for a visit with Matsu and Roll.

"At least Kazehana-tan was smart to suggest you five to eat that," Matsu noted.

"You said it," Musubi nodded as she hugged Scan before the Chaos Flame Wolf hopped into the arms of his favorite of the five girls, "Scan-kun wouldn't come near us at all."

"Still, at least you've got a better sense of smell," Maylu noted.

"Yeah. And we don't have to worry about bad smells," Lan grinned.

"Oh! Here comes Toriko-san with Monchy!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Finally I get to meet the guy who made me endure Stench Heck…" Lan grumbled.

"And I with paradise," Kazehana swooned, still a bit drunk from the place (in truth, she still has twenty full crates of alcohol from the place in her Hammerspace).

"Water Festival!" Kazehana ducked and Lan was hit in the face with it, "You cad! Thou best stop bringing it up of those days of foul demons of stench I had to endure whilst thou endured bliss upon the tainted liquids!"

"Tainted? Listen here, Panty Flash, I…" Kazehana began before Lan's hands were near the base of their necks while his thumbs began to massage a point on their backs, "Oooh~…"

"Thank the Kami-tachi for Mantis giving me lessons in massage…" Lan muttered.

"Here they come!" Maylu exclaimed as Toriko and Monchy approached.

Monchy was a hairy old man with long black hair. The most notable feature of Monchy seemed to be his red and black lucha wrestling mask, which covered up the upper half of his face with holes for the eyes and the nostrils. He wore a standard sushi's craftsmen headband with a knot, around his head.

"All Riiight!-! **Are you a Moron?!-!** ~~~~~~Is the level of how good a job you've done gatherin' stuff, Toriko!-!"

"This was really hard, Monchy…especially the Dodurian Bomb," Toriko deadpanned as Monchy kicked the bag containing said fruit.

"Are you a moron?!-! This thing stinks!-!" Monhy declared before smriking, "Well, with all this ya got, it should be enough! Ya morons!-! Th goal is **Shokurin Temple**!-! Now, let's start cooking!-! Morooon!-!-!"

"Hm? Why is a crowd gathering?" Maylu pondered.

"They're spectators for the cooking," Toriko replied with a grin.

"Spectators? This world has spectators for cooking?" Roll blinked.

"Where did he get that wrestling ring?!-!?" Lan exclaimed, seeing a wrestling ring was now before Monchy.

"He…I don't believe this!-!-! Don't tell me this si where he's gonna cook?!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Of course, moron!-!-!" Monchy roared as he threw an Ingredient into the ring.

Musubi rang the bell, "Let the cooking begiiin!-!"

"All riiiight!-!-!" Monchy roared as Ace and Megaman sat a nearby table.

"And welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another Monchy Wrestling Cooking," Megaman informed, "I'm Sonic Hikari. With me is my co-anchor, former Pirate Ace D. Portgaz."

"Great to be here, Sonic," Ace nodded as Monchy slammed onto the giant Ingredient, "And there it is, folks! He opens it with the **Monchy Press**! You can't leave this out when you're preparing an Ehou Maki!-!"

"You have to hand it to Monchy. He never neglects the fundamentals and doesn't miss a beat!"

"What are you two doing?!" Tsukiumi snapped.

"Commentating," both replied innocently.

"Oh! He's up to something," Megaman commentated before Monchy performed a back drop, "Yes! Yes, there it is, folks! The **Monchy Hyper Back Drop**!"

"To…Toriko-san, this is cooking?" Matsu blinked.

"It's great cooking. And this is the Monchy-Style of showing Appreciation and Love to the Ingredients.

"Ah, oh no!-!" one of the spectators screamed.

"What's this? It appears that the Ingredient had Monchy pinned! And here comes to referee!" Ace declared as Lan began to count up to ten.

"…Did they plan this?" Maylu's eye twitched.

"I think they're doing this on the spot," Komatsu sweatdropped.

"Seven…Eight…" Lan counted before stopping when Monchy got out.

"And he's out of the pin! Oh? What's this?" Megaman blinked.

"What're ya doin' to me, morooon!-!" Monchy roared as he began to use a folding chair on the Ingredient.

"And he's taken a folding chair into the ring and is raining a world of hurt down on the Ingredient!-! Oh, the foodmanity!" Megaman exclaimed.

"I tell you, Sonic, he's gone completely Heel on us at this point," Ace noted.

"Is this love, too?!" Komatsu deadpanned as Toriko sweatdropped.

"Are you a morooon?!-!?" Monchy roared.

"And now he's got the **Madam Fish** in an arm hold!-! The elbow's screaming out now!" Ace commentated.

"I'm…I'm pretty sure this isn't working…" Tsukiumi facepalmed.

"And now he's throwing the Dodurian Bomb at the rope!" Megaman exclaimed.

"This moron stiiiinks!-!"

"It's bouncing back!" Ace yelped.

"**Monchy Lariat!-!**" Monchy roared as he used a Lariat on the fruit.

"And now it's a fall and a pin!" Megaman declared.

"One!" Lan counted.

"Stinky!-!"

"Aah! It stank too much so he came off with just a count of one~~~~!" Megaman exclaimed, "Oh! Lan's waving a yellow card at too much stink! He should've done that two month ago."

"Shut it!" Lan barked.

And after that, Monchy continued to cook the Ehou Maki as violently as possible. While many times along the way, his mask slipped and his face was almost exposed. And somehow, after two whole days…it was finally completed. The Ehou Maki was so tall, that no one could even see where it ended.

"O…Ooh…" Toriko awed.

"Th…This is…" Komatsu wowed.

"It's huuuge!-!" Roll and Megaman exclaimed.

"So this is Monchy-san's Ehou Maki…" Lan noted, "It's awesome."

"It's because of the level of difficulty in this thing's _direction_," Monchy panted, "The fact that the size is this big. Moron."

"Thanks, Monchy. I owe way."

"Get outta the way, Toriko. The show's not over yet. The Ehou Maki is gonna fall over soon in the _direction_ you seek…!"

Toriko gave a grin at that.

"Ooh! It's tilting!" Musubi squeaked in excitement, "Oooooo!-! Here it comes!-!"

With that, the Ehou Maki fell. Its impact with the ground rumbled the entire area. The group never stopped watching the Ehou Maki until the rumbles stopped.

"Th…This is the direction…" Toriko smiled.

"Yeah…Where the Shokurin Temple is…!-! Hurry and get going, moron!-!"

"Th…Thank you very much, Monchy-san!-!" Komatsu bowed in praise.

"You're…the **Century Soup** guy, Komatsu, right…? Moron. Looks like the direction you should be moving in is going to be a long and bumpy road again…"

"Eh?"

"But don't stress out…It's full of hope, too! Huhu…" Monchy grinned proudly, "And sometime eventually, I'll predict that direction for ya, Moron!"

"O…Okay! That would be great!-!" Komatsu cheered.

"Heey, Komatsu, we're eating!" Toriko called as the others were before the Ehou Maki.

"Aaah, I'm coming!-!" Komatsu called.

"We give thanks to all the ingredients in this world…" Toriko declared as they all put their hands together in prayer.

"Itadakimasu!-!" the ten declared before they began to eat.

"Waaa! It really is delicious!-!" Musubi cheered.

"Okay, let's keep eating and move forward!-!" Toriko declared.

"…The direction that Combo should be going in…somehow has incredible Ingredients waiting for them once again…" Monchy chuckled while looking at Lan, "While the kid's group will be encountering more and more hard roads and times of enjoyment…Huhu…Morons."

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

The group continued to eat the Ehou Maki all day and night, walking the path it gave them. Musubi enjoyed the **Winnasu**, eggplants with the flesh as meaty as sausage and full of bouillon. Roll was amazed at the **Crab Stick Flowers**, crab stick-flavored flower petals. Toriko and Komatsu cheered as they found the **Madam Fish** components in it. Lan was thankful for the 'smell' of the Dodurian Bomb since even with the Ehou Maki as big and long as it was, wild beasts wouldn't dare eat it. …Of course, he then had to chase Megaman around with his Cambio Forma on because the former Hedgehog made another Stink Crack at him. Eventually, they came upon a massive 'sea' of trees.

"The Human World's largest sea of trees, the **Lost Forest**. It's total area is an insane 30 million square kilometers," Toriko informed.

"That's the size of NetFrica/Africa!" Lan and Matsu gawked.

"It's special magnetic field interrupts electromagnetic waves so any compasses or GPS's wouldn't be of any use," Toriko continued.

"But we'll be safe with this delicious meal," Kazehana noted as she nibble a bit of the Madame Fish component of the Ehou Maki she pulled out.

"Ne, Toriko-san?" Musubi asked.

"Yeah?"

"At the temple we're going for…What are we looking for there?" Musubi asked.

"It's a 'bubble,'" toriko replied.

"Eh?! A bubble?!" everyone exclaimed.

"To be specific, it's a fruit made of a bubble. The **Bubble Fruit**. It's a temple treasure handed down through generations at Shokurin Temple."

"So it's a fruit that's also a bubble…" Roll noted.

"This world never ceases to amaze me," Genie chuckled on the top of the Ehou Maki.

"…Genie-kun!" Roll exclaimed.

"Heya! Sorry I've been gone for the last year and a half. Just got finished with the bi-millennium training camp," Genie grinned, "Though Shahra's staying there for a bit longer."

"A talking hedgehog?" Komatsu gawked.

"Hey-o! Name's Genie, I'm a Ring Djinn!" Genie grinned as she shook the guy's hand, "By the way, mind telling me what that big ol' scooped up part of the land is about?"

"Huh?" Toriko blinked before everyone looked past the Ehou Maki, "Eh?!"

"It…It's like there was a giant spoon or something and it gouged out a mountain and the whole Ehou Maki…" Maylu gulped.

"A mountain this big just got ripped out of the ground? That can't…hmm?" Toriko looked to see a pudgy ninja/chef running off with some of the Ehou Maki.

"Oh man."

"Hey! You jerk! Get back here with our Ehou Maki!" Lan barked.

"He's gotta have guts to try to snatch our precious guidepost. I'm gonna catch him!-!" Toriko roared.

"Wait up!" Lan called as he followed the Gourmet Hunter.

* * *

"How odd. That guy's _scent_ led to somewhere around here…"

"Was there really someone there, Toriko-san? This deep in the forest?" Komatsu asked.

"I saw him, too. All fatty-like!" Lan argued before Musubi sniffed the air.

"Oh, that smells yummier than the Ehou Maki…" Musubi drooled as she walked through a set of bushes.

"Ah! Musubi-chan!" Lan yelped as they followed her out to what resembled a shrine made of plant-life.

"It…It's **Disappearance Cuisine**~~~~~~!-!" Komatsu cheered, "The Legendary 10-Star Traditional restaurant said to be somewhere in this forest!-!"

"10-star?!" Maylu, Roll, and Matsu repeated.

"All right, let's head in, everyone!-! Forget the other stuff for now!-!" Toriko declared.

"They may know how we may proceed to the temple from here," Tsukiumi noted.

"Let's eat up first!" Toriko declared.

"R…Right," Komatsu sweatdropped.

"He just wants something to eat, doesn't he?" Maylu deadpanned.

"Are they even open?" Kazehana asked.

"It'll be fine!-!" Toriko assured.

"H…Huwaa~…Up close, it sort of looks majestic, or…how to put it…" Komatsu tried.

"It has the appearance of a sacred temple more than a restaurant," Tsukiumi noted, "It may have a long and distinguished history…one possibly before the Gourmet Era began."

"Mm…Musubi smells something fine and yummy inside," Musubi drooled.

"Perhaps we should give thanks to the meal we're about to enjoy?" Kazehana giggled.

"Maybe," Lan noted, "I mean, it feels a bit different from normal doors."

"Why not use one of the Screams?" Megaman suggested.

"Good idea," Lan nodded as he placed a hand on the door.

His head began to hurt. His eyes glazed over as he began to witness a scene of the past.

* * *

_"To enter this restaurant, Food Honor is required. It allows the customers to be shown the importance of it," a young man noted a slender beautiful woman that had a child in her arms._

_ "It's really cool, daddy. Right, Mommy?"_

_ "Oh, it is, sweetie," the woman giggled, "Perhaps we should give it a special name, then."_

_ "Disappearance!"_

_ "Hm?" the two looked at their son._

_ "Since it hides when no Food Honor is around, can we call it 'Disappearance Cuisine?'"_

_ "Where did you learn that name?" the mother asked._

_ "Uncie Ichi told me it!"_

_ "…Very well then. The Disappearance Cuisine Restaurant is now open!" the man declared with a chuckle before the three put their hands together and bowed, "Itadakimasu."_

* * *

"Well?" Ace asked as Lan lowered his hand.

"The owner of this place named it because his son suggested it," Lan noted before turning to the others, "We need to give thanks to the food we're about to eat if we want to go inside. Everyone, bow and say 'Itadakimasu.'"

"So it has a charm?" Toriko asked.

"Why would you need something like that?" Genie asked, floating upside-down.

"It's kinda simple. This place is made to introduce those that come to 'Food Honor,'" Lan informed.

Everyone quickly gave thanks to food. Toriko slid open the door to reveal a large room with a kettle, a few red pillow/seats, and a nice fire going below the kettle.

"It's amazing," Tsukiumi noted.

"Even though just finding the restaurant in the first place is really hard, entering it can't be done normally either, eh…?" Toriko noted.

"It's truly a mysterious restaurant," Genie noted.

"Don't act like Luffy-Niisan," Lan deadpanned.

"I'm still getting a nose-full of the ingredients here…" Musubi drooled with Toriko agreeing.

"Welcome…" everyone turned to see a red-wearing ninja chef bowing to them, "Welcome to our shop. Come right this way, to **Disappearance Cuisine**. I am the Head Chef, **Chiru**. It is an honor to have you."

"A…yeah," Toriko nodded.

"That's the 15th place ranked chef…" Komatsu whispered.

"I'm really sorry. But we do not have any reservations…"

"It is quit all right. Many people reserve here, but can never find it. I would be sincerely grateful to serve anyone who found our restaurant."

"It was just a coincidence, but I'm grateful to have someone nice as you be the one to greet up, Chiru-san," Lan bowed.

"I see," Chiru nodded, "Now, please come right upstairs. I'll show you to the customer room."

_'Heh…is there another customer here…?'_ Toriko thought as he saw an extra pair of sandals as they were taking their footware off, Lan putting his into his Hammerspace for emergency.

* * *

"Chiru-san, is there a reason why people cannot find this place and not enter without **Food Honor**?" Lan asked as they followed him down a hallway.

"I see you know a bit of it. You see, our shop uses the most delicate of Ingredients…for that reason if just anyone came in lightheartedly, it would pose a problem," Chiru noted before giving them eye smiles, since his mouth and nose were hidden under a red cloth, "Ten people and their Hedgehog companion being gladly accepted by both this building…and the **Ingredients**…that's quite rare as of recent. Though what is most impressive is that you discovered this shop in the first place."

"Naw~We just followed a certain guy's smell, is all…" Toriko chuckled.

"A certain guy?"

"Chiru-saaan!-! That customer is still hungry!-! We're not gonna have the cooking doen in time!-!" the pudgy man from earlier cried out.

"…You!" Lan snapped as his 'Dragon' appeared once more behind him, thrice as big as before and more deadlier and beautiful to see.

"Eep!" the pudgy man whimpered.

"…Hm?"

* * *

"I see…One of our staff has been incredibly rude. Chirin, please apologize."

"B…But…the Ehou Maki was already broken apart by the time I found it!-! And I just took a little!"

"Aw man…" Lan slumped, "And we were so close to Shokurin Temple, too. Bye-bye, Bubble Fruit…"

"But I'm glad," Musubi smiled, "If Lan-kun never saw Chirin-san, we wouldn't have found this place made by a family!"

"Y…Yeah…" Lan blushed a little as Musubi hugged him, pecking the top of his head with a kiss.

"So you came for the Bubble Fruit?" Chiru asked.

"Yes, sir. Though, it's mainly because I want to see the temple it's held in," Lan noted, "To stay hidden for so long, it must be made of the same stuff as the restaurant here, right?"

"Indeed. Would you care to hear a little about the Bubble Fruit?"

"Yes, please," Maylu nodded.

"The Bubble Fruit is said to be one of the most delicate ingredients in this world. It's an Ingredient once handled by a previous generation Head Chef here at **Disappearance Cuisine**," Chiru informed.

"The lady who's son named the place?" Lan guessed.

"Yes. I'm amazed you know about that, though."

"I kinda have the ability to see glimpses of past and future events when I come into contact with something that could trigger it, like a doorknob," Lan shrugged.

"Quite the impressive skill," Chiru noted with widened eyes.

"Do you think we'll be able to dine on the Bubble Fruit here?" Lan asked.

"N…No. I'm embarrassed to admit, but my skill is still too immature…" Chiru noted sheepishly, scratching the cloth on his face.

"I see…Guess it really shows how hard some ingredients are to prepare, even if you're a ranked chef," Maylu noted.

"Heeeey!-! Can you hurry that next serving up?-!-!" a man with graying hair, a Chinese outfit, a bald top, and glasses called.

"Ah. Yes, just a minute!-!" Chirin replied.

_'That outfit…'_ Lan thought, narrowing his eyes at the man, _'They're the same as that father's outfit.'_

"That customer's been eating like crazy!"

"Hey, Chirin. You're being rude to the customer again," Chiru whispered with a sweatdrop before looking at the others, "Would the eleven of you sit right over here, as well…? We'll have food prepared soon."

"Uhoh! Finally!-!" Toriko drooled with hearts for eyes.

"Sure thing," Genie replied before cracking his knuckles, "Zim-zim-zalabim!"

Five more pillows appeared at the table with four pillows at the ready before it doubled in size to fit them all. Everyone but Roll, Maylu, Lan, and Megaman looked at the Hedgehog in surprise.

"What? I told you I'm a Djinn," Genie grinned.

Soon, they were all sitting around the table, waiting for their meal. Genie snickered as he looked at Megaman with Roll in his lap and Matsu in Lan's lap while Maylu and Tsukiumi sat at his sides. He had learned during the walk that Lan was engaged to a harem now and couldn't resist.

"Th…This sure is exciting, Komatsu!" Toriko grinned.

"Y…Yeah. I barely ever get to eat 10-star cooking," Komatsu noted.

"I ate 10-star cooking every day before I left home," Lan noted, "At least, it was 10-stars to me since Mom made it."

"Yeah. The best food you'll ever eat, no matter how you look at it, is the stuff your mother made for you with her love," Komatsu noted as Toriko just gave a small smile at the two.

"…" Maylu just gave a small smile at Lan.

"Shisshishi. It'll be good _if_ you can eat it well," Chirin snickered.

"Chirin. Thank you for waiting," Chiru noted.

"Oh!" Toriko drooled.

"First we have an aperitif. It's **Kelp Sake**…" Chirin paused as Kazehana squealed in delight, "…that has been extracted from a **Konbu Ishi (Kelp Stone)**."

"Kelp Stone?" Megaman repeated.

"You start with water a 3 degrees Celsius and raise it 1 degree each hour. And at the same time, you need to soak it into the water at a fixed rate, millimeter by millimeter, over the course of one hour…" Chiru informed, "It had to be done by hand, and in that time if you move the stone just one millimeter in another direction, the stock will stop. It depends on the size of the stone, but at worst the preparation takes five whole days. It's a Super special Preparation Ingredient."

"But I'm too young to drink alcohol," Lan pointed out.

"Same," Maylu nodded.

"I'm a low alcoholic drinker," Matsu admitted.

"It's quite fine," Chiru noted, "It's why I also brought for you two **Cocoa LaBova Milk**, freshly milked from the **LaBova**."

"LaBova?" Lan and Maylu repeated.

"It is a special cow that's milk has dangerous transformative properties," Chiru informed, "Unless you milk a single drop no bigger than a thimble once a day for an entire year, you will gain a tail, horns, facial features, lower legs, and fur of a bovine for a single year."

Maylu and Lan paled at that.

"But it is fine. The milk can also be purified of its transformative properties by, surprisingly, adding a mere drop of chocolate to a cup of it," Chiru continued, doing his best to calm them.

"Oh, thank goodness…" both sighed in relief.

"It is actually the easiest drink here at **Disappearance Cuisine**," Chiru informed as he motioned to Chirin, "And to prove that you have nothing to worry about, Chirin will take a single drop from them both."

"M-Me?" Chirin gulped.

Slowly, he pulled out a thimble. He took a small amount from the cup before Lan and drank it. Nothing happened to him. He then did the same with Maylu's cup and had no changes either. Both looked at each other a nodded.

"Wait. From what I can tell, it took careful preparation to make these. Is there any way that you have to drink it?" Megaman asked.

"None at all. But it was a good choice to ask," Chiru noted.

"Awesome. Itadakimaaasu!" Toriko declared before Chiru's eyes widened.

"Ah! Wait a second…" Chiru began before the small cup Toriko had picked up suddenly evaporated.

"H…Huh? What just happened?"

"It…It lose the **Savoriness**…" Chiru sighed.

"What?!" Toriko gawked.

"There's a special **Etiquette** that must be adhered to when drinking Kelp Sake…If you neglect it, all savoriness will evaporate…"

"Eh~~~For Real?!" Toriko whined.

"I'm deeply sorry for taking so long to say so…Speaking of which, the movements for it require consider…" Chiru began.

"May I have some more. Hic," Kazehana asked, holding up the empty hand-sized container of the Kelp Sake, while her cheeks and nose area were red.

"…It seems you understood its movements," Chiru blinked.

"It's alcohol, but then again, it's a special kind. And I know you need to 'listen' to the drink in order to truly enjoy its tastes," Kazehana smirked.

"Impressive," Chiru noted.

"S…So there are even special appreciation ingredients, huh…?" Komatsu gulped, "K…Keep calm~~…"

It took a half hour before Komatsu failed in attempting to drink the sake. Ace had a Narcolepsy attack and failed. The only two that were able to enjoy the sake were Kazehana and Tsukiumi, who had been keeping a careful eye on the woman's movements. Lan shared his LaBova Cocoa with Musubi, the four enjoying how it tasted so fresh. Komatsu awed, seeing that the milk seemed to have made the skin of the four appear to be smoother than the finest of silks once they finished.

With that, they began to go through the courses. It began with **Sunshine Cheese**, where they had to eat it while being hit with sunlight in order to prevent it becoming rock hard. They all cried a little at the taste of it. After that came the **Million Tomato**, whose preparation was to carefully peel off 1000 membrane layers and had to be done softly as to not crush the fruit during the actual eating. Only the girls and Megaman could do that. After that came the **Star Rice**, the process for its preparation involving the washing and drying of one grain at a time so that it would really sparkle like a star and had to be eaten while stared at constantly and never bear witness to blinking by its eater or it would endure Flavor Deterioration. Lan, Komatsu, Kazehana, Ace, and Tsukiumi failed after a few bites into it. Soon, the meal was done with Genie the only one that was able to eat everything since he tricked the food with a bit of Djinn Magic.

"Go…Gochisousama deshita…" they all prayed.

"Daaaaaah!" Komatsu sighed as they fell onto their backs.

"Aw, man. We couldn't eat most of it!-!" Toriko complained.

"Even the cooking for these are so difficult they make remove **Puffer Fish**'s poison look easy," Komatsu noted.

"I didn't even know Ingredients could be this hard to eat existed," Tsukiumi noted.

"Just a little agitation or a slight disturbance of spirit…" Chiru noted, "This shop's Ingredients discern the customer's state of mind and react to them."

"That's amazing!" Musubi exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Still…Ingredients this delicate…They're all Ingredients that would really ware on your nerves if you tried to just store them…" everyone looked at Toriko, "Now I get why this shop couldn't operate in the congestion of the city." He began to give a smile of bliss, "But more than anything…They're delicious…!-! Even though we could only eat a little…"

"I ate it all," Genie snickered until Roll bopped him with a frying pan, causing his face to take on the frying pan's shape, "Dah…I no think right now. Hello!" he collapsed, out cold.

"They were all excellent and refined dishes," Tsukiumi nodded, "It is a shame we could not eat them completely except for the Sunshine Cheese…"

"Zuzuzuzubaba," everyone looked to see the elder chuckling, all his food completely eaten, "…Long, long ago…in the Natural World…There was an Age where the only Ingredients that existed, I've heard…It was an Age where unless one had impeccable **Food Etiquette**, they would starve to death…" everyone in Lan's group gulped as the man turned to them, adjusting his glasses and smiling, "If you lived in that Age, you'd die. Tomiko, Koiko, Ban, Drapes, Mittens, Tsubasa, Katana, Tonic, Stop, and Hey-You…"

_'Wh…Who?'_ Toriko thought as they looked at him in shock.

"You seem well…**Master Chin**," Chiru noted, causing Komatsu to gawk.

"Eh? M…Master?!"

"…The owner of this place," Lan's eyes widened, "The father of the kid who named this restaurant!"

"Nani?" the others looked at him.

"You are correct, Lan Hikari-san. He is Shokurin Temple's 'Master' and one of the **Gourmet National Treasures**…**Chin Chinchin-shi**."

"P…Penis…" Matsu blushed as her glasses fogged up.

"Wrong meaning," Megaman facepalmed, "It's 'Rare/Strange' and 'Weight.' Or it could mean 'Temple Supervisor.'" _'Huh…The Kanji on his outfit reads 'Food Honor.''_

"I've heard about Tomiko and Natsu from IGO President Ryuuichi."

"Who're they?! You even for the President's name wrong!-!" Toriko gawked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chin-san," Megaman bowed, "From what Chiru-san said, you know where the temple is."

"That I do, Tonic."

"It's Sonic, sir," Megaman sweatdropped.

"This works out perfectly!" Matsu beamed, "It seems that things will go smoothly enough for us."

Chin smirked under his mustache, "Huhhuhhu. Smoothly, huh…? How I wonder if someone who couldn't even finish a good amount of this shop's cooking…will be able to get out Ingredients smoothly…Huhhuhhu." He turned from them, "Come with me. Tomiko, Koiko, Ban, Drapes, Mittens, Tsubasa, Katana, Tonic, Stop, and Hey-You."

"You're still getting out names wrong…" Ace sweatdropped in annoyance.

"Chiru-san, if his name is Chin Chinchin, then what's the name of his wife?" Lan whispered.

"It's **Chiyo**. She is in a **Combo** with Master Chin as well. Unfortunately, the Previous Generation has still not returned," Chiru replied.

"I see…" Lan noted.

"Just what could have happened to a person of Elder Chiyo's caliber…" Chin whispered before looking at Chiru, "When I get back, please tell me. I'd really like to eat Elder Chiyo's cooking again…"

* * *

"This place is amazing, Chin-san," Lan noted as he kept up with the elder, the others following with Genie recharging in Roll's ring since it took quite a lot of magic to let him eat all that food.

"You enjoy exploring, do you not?" Chin asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm on a bit of a journey to train," Lan grinned.

"And why do you want to train?"

"Because there are those I feel I have to protect," Lan replied, looking over at his five girlfriends.

"I see…"

"But it's also in reverse. They want to train to protect me," Lan chuckled, "Our hearts are connected to each other, you could say."

"…" Chin nodded, "Also, do be careful of where you step."

"Huh?" Toriko looked down and screamed, "Where'd the ground go?!"

"The forest acts like the **Disappearance Cuisine**?" Megaman blinked.

"Good insight, Manic," Chin noted, "For people with no manners that sloppily eat a giant **Futo Maki** in a forest, this forest may be invisible to you."

"Wait a second…" Ace blinked, "You are our Ehou Maki!"

"I was stricken with such a foul stench for weeks getting an ingredient for it!" Tsukiumi growled as the water around her began to form from the air itself.

"The Futo Maki itself was quite delicious," Chin confirmed for them.

"I know, right?" Lan grinned, "Alone, they were all great and delicious, but together their tastes create something divine."

_'He…He doesn't notice this?'_ Maylu thought as Lan and Chin stopped walking.

"Whoa…" Lan awed, looking at something before them, "This is amazing, Chin-Jiji."

"Lan-tan, what are you talking about?" Matsu blinked.

"Seems that he is the only one showing his thanks," Chin noted, "Show respect and gratitude and look at this scenery before your eyes."

"Huh?" Musubi tilted her head.

"I get it! What we did at the restaurant to get inside," Maylu realized.

"Hands together, minna! And give thanks!-!" Roll ordered.

"Perhaps you'll be able to see the 'place' you have reached…" Chin continued as the group bowed.

They stood straight before yelping. Before them was a giant temple of red and white designs. At the sides of the gate was a statue of a fork and a knife.

"Th…This is…"

"Is this Shokurin Temple?!" Matsu exclaimed, her pigtails going straight up.

"Wow!" Musubi exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Lan beamed.

"Welcome to the Temple of Etiquette, Shokurin Temple," Chin informed, "Come in, come in. Though put in the utmost effort to not forget your manners once you've entered."

"Yes, Chin-Jiji," Lan nodded as he followed Chin up the steps.

"Yosh! Let's get g…" Toriko began as he put a foot on the steps…only for a spike to impale his foot and a boulder to nearly crush him had he not jumped out of the way, "The hell was that?!"

"You need to keep showing gratitude to the food, minna," Lan explained.

"I…I see…" Ace noted as he looked at the steps, "Hm? There's fire in there."

"Fire?" Kazehana repeated.

"Gyaaaaa!-!-! Hot, hot, hot!" everyone looked up to see a cooked man running out, "I…I can't this horrible temple anymore!-! I quite!"

"Wait, dammit! Ah, master!" another man called as the temple began to erupt in flames, "There's big trouble in the temple!-! It got fed up with people who have Bad Manners and started a fire!-!"

"Uwaaaaaaaah!-!-! A…A fireeeee~~~~!-!" Komatsu screamed.

"Shokurin Temple's on fire!" Lan gasped before running down the steps, "Tsukimi-chan!"

"Right!" Tsukiumi nodded before Lan suddenly kissed her, "Mmph!"

"…" Tsukiumi's wings appeared and Lan ended the kiss, "Sorry about that. I thought maybe a Norito would be helpful."

"…You need not ask for that," Tsukiumi replied as she pulled him into one more kiss, "For a little extra strength. **This Water Represents My Pledge, Purify The Evil Residing In My Ashikabi**." As she recited the Norito, spheres of water converged around her, all the size of her head, "**As a storm approaches, whitecaps grow, and tides rise suddenly, The Final Wave! Shiomutsu Tama (Tide-Flowing Jewel)!-!-!**"

With that, a massive wave of water erupted from the spheres upon their convergence. It rushed at the flames and collided with them, putting out much of them.

"Impressive," Chin noted before the flames erupted once more.

"Aw man…" Megaman scowled.

"Then allow me. **Shokugi…Spoon (Food Technique: Spoon)**," Chin spoke calmly as he made his right hand shape itself to resemble a spoon before swinging it and 'scooping' up all the flames, "There. Extinguishing complete!"

"…Eh?" everyone gawked.

"A…Amazing…" Lan awed.

"Eeeeee~~?!-!" Komatsu exclaimed, smoke coming out of his nose in surprise with his eyes bulging out, "H…He…scooped up the flaaaaames?!-!"

"Huhhuhhu. Well, I won't ask you to do much. But unless you have the utmost **Food Honor**…you will not possibly be able to touch the Bubble Fruit, let alone look at it."

"I forgot…this is an ingredient my old man requested…" Toriko grinned with a light sweat forming on him, "I guess I should expect that I can't get it using ordinary methods."

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	12. Toriko: Shokurin Temple Training

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"My, my. Your friends really have no etiquette at all, do they Ban?" Chin asked.

"I guess," Lan admitted as he watched Toriko barely avoid getting more spikes in his feet.

"They're never going to make it to the main temple at this rate," Chin tsked.

"H…Hey, Master Chin!-! By etiquette, concretely, what're we supposed to do?! We've put our hands together and bowed a hundred times!" Toriko pointed out.

"But these annoyances keep occurring," Kazehana frowned, floating a bit on the wind she was making.

"Well, Tomato, Katana…That's because your conduct is not filled with your heart," Chin informed.

"It ain't 'Tomato!' I'm Toriko!-! And what do you mean, 'Heart?!-!' I am filling it with that!"

"Yeah, but it's not the way you'd normally think," Lan noted.

"I see you understand it, Pan," Chin noted.

"Of course. Mom didn't raise a glutton," Lan replied.

"Musubi's lost now," Musubi pouted cutely.

"The foundation of **Food Honor** is the state of the heart. When one worships at a shrine or some such place, at that moment they are praying seriously," Chin informed.

"But as soon as it's over, those feelings will fade away almost instantly," Lan added, "It's the appreciation and respect to all those things without forgetting them for even an instant that's important. I've always been thankful for the things I eat, so this is actually something that's kinda second nature."

_'I guess that explains why he never asks his mother if anything's been made,'_ Maylu thought.

"Indeed, child. You must always set those feeling in the core of your hearts. This is the fundamental posture for Food Honor."

"A…Always…show appreciation?" Komatsu blinked.

The nine behind them quickly regrouped and began to think about how they felt when they gave respect to the food the whole time they've done it. Slowly, they began to walk and not a single trap went off.

"It…It's true…" Matsu whispered.

"Even without putting our hands together and bowing…" Megaman noted.

"The attacks stopped…" Ace finished.

"Hahah. What the hell? That was easy!" Toriko grinned until one of the pillar nearby bonked him, "Augh!-!"

"Toriko-san!" Maylu gasped before a marble hit her forehead.

"This looks like it'll take time…" Lan sweatdropped.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only three revealed being Chaud, Akainu, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to a figure, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into a shadowed giant figure and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"Okay, you ten…to appreciate **Food** is to appreciate **Life**…That is one's own life as well as all other lives," Chin informed as everyone but Lan was appreciating like crazy, "In other words, the attitude of respect towards **All Things** is the foundation of **Food Honor**. Always seriously…and sincerely…displaying respect to all things. This is the place where that is studied."

"Oooh," Toriko awed.

"Hands together!-! Bow!" an instructor ordered.

"Itadakimasu!-!" hundreds of students declared.

"I…Incredible…" Tsukiumi whispered.

"Th…These are all pupils of Shokurin Temple?!" Musubi awed as Chin chuckled.

"Children and students…and actively working chefs that want to learn Food Honor. These days, many pupils enter as training for new recruits of Gourmet Enterprises…in a few years time, we've had 100,000 people."

"Not bad, Chin-Jiji," Lan noted.

"Not many of them come here specifically, though. As you would expect, most people cannot make it all the way here, so people enter branches of Shokurin Temple found all over the world and they all learn Food Honor."

"Eh…then these guys aren't the general pupils?" Toriko frowned.

"Huhhuhhu, yes…these people are criminals who have committed crimes all over the world and were forcibly brought here."

"C…Criminals…?!" Maylu paled.

"Of course, there are ordinary people that come here to learn on their own volition as well. But mose are convicts that have been sentenced by Gourmet Courts to go here to Shokurin Temple."

"So is it a prison?" Ace asked.

"Huhhuhhu. I won't deny that it's a specialized prison that beats **Food Honor** into people."

"I…I think I'm starting to understand the reason why the temple attacks everyone like it's a punishment…" Roll gulped.

"Hmm…Chin-Jiji, convicts can leave the temple, but they can't leave the sea of trees, can they?"

"You're quite correct," Chin nodded as he adjusted his glasses, "In order to leave, they must complete their Food Honor training."

"So it's either complete what's been started or be lost eternally," Megaman gulped, "Harsh…"

"Welcome back, Master Chin. They are the new challengers for the **Temple Treasure** that Ichiruu-shi mentioned, are they?" Everyone turned to see a man in a solid blue version of Chin's outfit approach, his hair set into a braid and a turban on the head.

"Mhmm, Shouji. Let me introduce you," Chin motioned before patting Lan's head, "This is Lan."

"Oh, he got my name right," Lan grinned.

"These are Muguru, Tomu, Kohiruimaki, Tsubaki, Kanatasaru, Muu-muu, Drop, Sonia, and Basting Stick," Chin continued.

"No, no!-! You're getting further off!-!" Toriko complained, "It's Musubi, Toriko, Komatsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Maylu, Roll, Sonic, and Ace!-!"

"How'd I get a Basting Stick…?" Ace mumbled.

"He is this temple's assistant master, Shouji."

"It's 'Shuu,' master," the man chuckled before whispering to Lan, "He must respect you if he said your name right."

"Well, Chin-Jiji may seem strange at first, but he's a really great guy, kinda like a grandfather," Lan replied, "I treat him as if he really is one."

"I see…" Shuu nodded.

"Starting now, your Food Honor training will be taught to you all by Assistant Master Jyuu, here."

"Eh?" Toriko blinked.

"Jyuu, guide them to the main temple."

"Yes, sir. And it's 'Shuu,' Master," Shuu sweatdropped, "Heavenly King Toriko-san…Chef Komatsu-san…Lan-tachi. I may be lacking in power, but I hope to enjoy working with you all."

"Yay! We'll do our best, Shuu-sensei!" Musubi pumped her fist.

"Well…I would've liked to be trained by the master, but I guess Musubi wants to be taught by you, then it's fine," Kazehana noted.

"But we don't have much time to get the Bubble Fruit…" Toriko began.

"It is fine. You've already been baptized for training by Master," Shuu noted.

"We have?" Toriko asked.

"Yes, you and Komatsu-san. Flowing down the waterfall of death, **Death Falls**, there was a 5000 meter class mountain…that was a mountain Master had gouged out of the ground."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!-?!-?! Th-That was Master Chin?!" Toriko and Komatsu freaked.

"Wow. That must have been amazing to see," Lan noted.

"It was a sight to behold," Shuu nodded as Chin chuckled.

"I sent it as a little test since Ryuuichi asked for it," Chin adjusted his glasses.

"T…Tesh…? That wasn't any ordinary test!-! We almost died!-!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"But you managed to make it through, didn't you…?"

"But what if we had died?!"

"You'd died, that would have been it. It would've meant you weren't capable enough to be taught by me…"

_'So scary…'_ everyone thought as Lan's five fiancés hugged him tightly together.

"Huhhuhhu. Do try your very best. In the event you master Food Honor, I will instruct you on Food Secret Techniques…" Chin informed, "Oh, and please release your pet, Lan."

"Huh? Oh, Scan's not my pet. He's my friend," Lan replied as Scan was released and nuzzled into Tsukiumi's arms, panting happily as he looked around the scenery.

"Hmm…He seems to have the same statue of heart that you do," Chin noted with a chuckle, "The first pet to be taught Food Honor here. An honor."

* * *

"That is the main temple building of Shokurin Temple," Shuu informed as they walked to a tall temple/tower.

"Heeh. What a magnificent building," Komatsu awed.

"Food Honor training has a three-level system of **Basic**, **Mid-Class**, and **Top-Class **Courses. The main temple is there the Top-Class' final exam takes place," Shuu explained, "In order to obtain our temple treasure, the **Bubble Fruit**, the two of you must master the Top-Class Course at a minimum."

"I get it…So our ultimate goal is this main temple," Toriko smirked.

"So where's the Bubble Fruit?" Musubi asked.

"Could it be floating around?" Kazehana asked.

"Actually, they're over there," Shuu pointed to a nearby pond with bubbles seemingly made of juice floating out of it.

"It _is_ theeeeeere!-!-!" Toriko and Komatsu freaked.

"They're amazing to look at," Maylu awed.

"Ooh…If only I had my camera…" Matsu whimpered as Lan held his pointer fingers and thumbs together to resemble a 'screen' and twitched them, as if he were taking a picture.

"There you go," Lan grinned, "Good thing I read the PeT ZX manual for photo-taking. Oh, Toriko-san, matte!"

Toriko made a step towards the Bubble Fruit only for all of them to pop.

"Oh my! What happened?" Kazehana pondered.

"Toriko-san, you remember what Chin-Jiji said. Those Bubble Fruits can only be obtained when you've got Food Honor," Lan frowned.

_'Heavenly King Toriko…the moment you confirmed that what you saw was the Bubble Fruit, your eyes became that of a Pro Bishoku-ya…Like a predator going after its prey, his power of concentration fired directly at the Ingredient…therefore, it's too bad…If only he could grasp **Food Honor**…'_ Shuu thought before looking at Lan, _'The boy, though. What takes others months, even _years_ to obtain, he gained the right to have his name remembered by Master. It's as if he could sense a hidden potential within him.' _"Toriko-san, would you do me the honor of sparring with me?"

* * *

"Argh! Where did they go?!" Khyber roared as his pet sniffed around before shivering, "Yes, old friend, whatever they had within that giant food was terrible to smell. But by keeping our distance, we were able to track them here, though your sense of smell is still out of it. Perhaps an aerial view would suit us better."

His holes whistled once more and his pet transformed once more. The new predator was primarily colored red and yellow, with black stripes and blue crests on the top of the head and under its lower jaw, though the crests could be albinistic or green in the right lights. The crest on its head was razor sharp and could be used to injure or disembowel prey, or cut vegetation obstructing flight. It had a large brain cavity, flexible, membranous wings stretched taut over a carbon fiber bone structure, powerful talons for grasping prey and perching, twin tails for flight control, flow-through ventilation for high performance, and large hooked claws. It had powerful jaws which could open at a wide angle, capable of cleaving another almost three-fourths its size in half. Despite the superior binocular vision, it was unable to see directly above them, most likely due to the very pronounced brow ridges above the eyes.

The wingspan of the beast was more than 30 meters. Its wings were composed of individual finned members that could separate to act as a slotted airfoil, or overlap and seal to form a solid surface. When separated, they could rotate individually to induce or retard vortex formation. These finned members were not unlike the primary feathers of many terran birds. The fiber composite bones helped the animal to achieve flight through high-gravity areas. Its legs were not vestigial like one would think and were a key part of its anatomy, as they were used for grabbing prey while diving or to provide a stronger kick while taking off. The predator had four large golden eyes with black pupils. Two of its main eyes were in the front of the skull, and the two others were located near the rectangular antenna bases. It roared before taking flight, Khyber on its back.

"Let's go, **Toruk (Last Shadow)**," Khyber informed.

The alien predator roared. Toruk proceeded to fly high above the sea of trees. Khyber pulled out the strange PeT and a hologram appeared, only showing static.

"Hmm…Interesting little prey. A land where you cannot see the tracks of beasts and where more recent technological tracking advancements are obsolete," Khyber noted, "It seems this world is made for the evolvement of hunting. …I feel like crying."

Toruk nodded. They had spent a full day and night searching in that place for their prey. All that was met with were problems after problems. They had been following the tracks all the way to a point, but they just vanished at a point. They would have to wait until the prey left in order to capture…and that Khyber and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

It was 5AM, morning for the Shokurin Temple. The previous afternoon was filled with Shuu easily defeating everyone that was put up against him in either preparation or in a spar. Lan's face turned red the entire time after since Shuu had taken the liberty to use his own version of Toriko's **Knife** to slice apart the undergarments of the girls above their waists. Even with the speed Megaman and Roll had it was for naught against him in either. The humiliation merely grew when the only way to eat dinner was to use chopsticks 15 meters long to try and get beans out of a bowl. He sucked with chopsticks was the simple fact he went to bed without food…then his blush grew stronger when Kazehana made the flirt of giving him milk the only way girls could.

Currently, the group was all wearing brown Shokurin training gis and meditating before sticks lit on fire. This was not Zen Meditation, but Zen _Food _Meditation. Shuu stood nearby, watching them.

"**Food Meditation** is an exercise of preparing one's heart to give thanks towards food…First you calm the heart, then you focus your ears on the palpitations of your own life," Shuu informed.

"So it's that 'state of perfect selflessness' thing, right?" Toriko asked.

"No, it is not," Shuu replied.

"Toriko-san, that's a state of 'nothingness,' not of food," Lan pointed out, his candle glowing the brightest.

"Correct, Lan-san. In **Food Honor**, this falls under the category of worldly thoughts. Anyhow, expressing **gratitude** is the foundation of Food Honor. What the ten of you have before you is the flame of the **Torchorsetail**. It is a Horsetail plant that burns like a torch which Master Chin developed for use in Food Honor Training," Shuu explained, "When it senses worldly thoughts besides that of gratitude, the flame extinguishes immediately. The larger the number of torches, the more they can sense worldly thoughts. But first, please try your best to maintain our flame for 30 minutes."

"We'll do our b-Zzz…" Ace had an attack, yet his flame didn't go out.

"Guess he thinks even when asleep," Lan chuckled.

"And when you're done, we'll eat breakfast," Shuu noted before Toriko and Musubi drooled and their torches went out.

"Aaaaah. The flame went out, Toriko-san!-!" Komatsu freaked before his went out.

"Oh my," Maylu gasped, her own going out.

"S…Sorry…" Toriko deadpanned as Shuu sweatdropped when almost everyone's torches went out, leaving only Matsu, Ace, and Lan.

* * *

"Bue~~~30 minutes is finally over…" Toriko panted.

"In the end we couldn't make the flame last for more than 5 minutes," Kazehana frowned.

"Expressing gratitude towards food is surprisingly difficult…I guess you really need patience…" Komatsu noted.

"That was fun," Lan noted.

"That's because you kept yours going for the entire time!" everyone but Musubi barked.

"That was so cool, Lan-kun!" Musubi giggled as she hugged the poor twelve-year-old to her massive bust, "When I saw you doing it for so long, my heart kept fluttering and feeling so warm."

_'That explains quite a lot about how those girls had their flames keep going out…'_ Roll thought with a sweatdrop as she watched all the girls Lan loved nod in agreement.

"Now, for breakfast," Shuu spoke as he approached.

"All right!-!" Toriko drooled with the hearts appearing once more.

"There's rice in the ten vases over there, so take as much as you'll be eating in the bowl. And we'll be boiling it."

"Uhoh! We can take as much as we want?!" Musubi exclaimed in delight.

"…I think the girls will be having the entire vases, Shuu-sensei," Lan sweatdropped as he looked at his Sekirei.

"No taking the vases," Shuu ordered, "The tools you must use to take them are chopsticks."

"Dang it with the chopsticks!-!-!" Lan barked.

"This is a food with tiny eggs among the grains called **Rice Among Eggs**. If you boil them, they make piping hot boiled eggs, but before being boiled, if the raw eggs are together with the rice, they break down. If you gently scoop them up with a cup or something, they'll break apart from the shock. So please use these chopsticks to pick carefully."

"I hate chopsticks…" Lan seethed before sighing, "But if they're the only thing the food wishes to have used on them, then I'll bear with it.

"Gunuu~~~Another irritating meal," Toriko grumbled.

"I'd had enough with the beans yesterday," Tsukiumi grumbled.

"Th…This must be part of the training…" Matsu gulped.

"Muu…Musubi's starving…" Musubi whined softly.

"But the way, if one breaks it will set off a cahin reaction breaking the grains of rice around it and their taste will deteriorate."

"Gyaaa! Today's breakfast!" everyone freaked out except for Megaman and Roll as they put their training in Martial Arts to the test.

* * *

"The fundamental stances of Food Honor are **Hands Together** and **Bow**…Memorize that correct form for me," Shuu instructed.

"Uh? Shuu-sensei?" Ace raised his hand.

"Yes, Ace-san?"

"What's with the cactus over there?" Ace pointed at a few large piles of cactus.

"You'll see," Shuu replied.

"…They're going to attack us if we do something wrong, aren't they?" Lan asked as Scan's tail went between his legs and gave a whine.

"Quite insightful," Shuu noted.

"My late master Kage always told me 'Look under the Underneath,'" Lan informed, "It was a fundamental saying for me to master my Dimensional abilities of Scream, Shriek, and Roar."

"So what? I do it before every meal," Toriko noted as he assumed the position, "I give thanks to all the Ingredients in this world. Itadakimasu~~~~~~~There."

"Uh…Are those holes in the wall?" Maylu paled before Toriko's eyes widened as his face was suddenly bleeding from a cut across the bridge of his nose while a needle appeared on the wall.

"I think that's the answer…" Roll paled before she began to cry, "It's Shifu-sensei's training all over again…Gourmet Hell."

"He took your food away that time?" Megaman asked.

"Yep. And we couldn't have a single bit until we did it all correctly! I spent a whole week without food! A whole _week_!" Roll hugged him, trembling, "I'm scared. Oh, so very scared."

"Shh…It's not going to be like that here," Megaman comforted.

"Please earnestly try not to let your form deteriorate. Because if you lapse from that proper form, you'll sustain major injury," Shuu advised.

"…Oh, thank Kami for Haki Training," Megaman, Lan, and Ace sighed in relief, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

The rest of the time was filled with screams and the sound of bullets firing. The wall was soon filled with eleven different images, though three were barely formed. The girls had to cover their chests since their upper clothing had been sliced through too many times.

"M…Major injury…?" Toriko groaned.

"I think it's our lives that are directly in danger with this training…" Komatsu panted.

"Are you girls okay?" Lan asked as Shuu brought the girls some replacement tops.

"We'll be okay," Maylu replied.

"Thank you for being so concerned despite your…own…injuries?" Tsukiumi blinked, seeing that Lan only had one cut on his bandana.

"I'm going to have to teach your five how to use the first stage of Haki," Lan chuckled sheepishly, "It helped a lot with this."

"In Food Honor, the correct posture is of the utmost importance. Now then, today we'll finish with a meal," Shuu informed as he held out a bean, "This is a **Roast Ham** seed that blooms a **Ham Flower**. Until this germinating flower blooms, please look after it without any sleep or breaks."

"Wi…Without any sleep or breaks…?" Ace squeaked.

"…" Megaman and Lan patted Ace's shoulders as he began to cry.

"Curse you, Narcolepsy…" Ace mumbled before falling asleep while standing.

"Well, I'll make an exception for your special case, Ace," Shuu noted, "After all, you seem to show Gratitude even when you have an attack from what I saw this morning."

"Oh, thank you, Shuu-sensei," Ace bowed.

"Let's get to work, then," Lan nodded as they sat down and planted the seeds into some pots.

* * *

"When the hell is it gonna bud?!" Ace barked, the crescent moon in the sky.

"It's night out already?" Megaman blinked.

"Ah…Why are you and Lan having the only luck, Roll-Neechan?" Musubi asked, seeing buds having grown already in their pots.

"Look underneath the Underneath," Lan replied, "Think about it, why would he give us seeds when they would normally take so long to grow?"

"…Dammit, it's Gratitude again!" Toriko facepalmed.

* * *

"A…All right! We finally got them to almost bloom!" Toriko cheered as Lan and Roll nibbled on their fully-bloomed Roast Hams.

"I'm…I'm so glad…!" Musubi cried into her sleeve.

"Congratulations."

"Assistant Master!" everyone called out.

"Lan-san, Roll-san, you both did very well in accomplishing this," Shuu smiled gently.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Lan apologized, "It was kinda amazing that we had to use Gratitude to grow something."

"I thought I was going to have to endure the hell I went through under Shifu-sensei all over again," Roll gulped.

"But as for the rest of you, to have them take one night to get to this state…" he gave a little tsk, "The Roast Ham's flower blooms faster the stronger the thought of Gratitude is. Do your best and keep appreciating, because if you can't…you'll never get to eat."

Everyone hugged each other in fear of the look he just gave. Soon, everyone managed to get their plants to bloom.

* * *

"Are you worried, Toriko-san?" Komatsu asked that night.

"We~~ll, what do you think, guys?" Toriko asked, "And not you, Mr. I-Kept-The-Torchorsetail-Lit-All-30-Minutes."

"About this training?" Kazehana asked.

"I…I think it's fun," Komatsu admitted.

"Same here!" Musubi agreed, causing everyone to look at the two in surprise, "It's kinda dull and difficult, but Tai Lung-sensei and Tigress-sensei told me that even though something may seem bull and difficult, it doesn't mean that it can't also be fun. And it is! I get to do all this with everyone and seeing that I'm not the only one who's having troubles with it…it just makes me happy to know I'm not being left behind by a lot of people."

"That's how I feel. I'm going the same pace as almost everyone, even Toriko-san…Thinking of how we're all growing together…it makes me happy," Komatsu agreed, "When…When everyone lost to Assistant Master Shuu, leaving just me…I was sort of…extremely frustrated…It was humiliating…and I felt like I wanted to cry…It was the first time I had that kind of feeling…"

"…" Toriko looked at Komatsu.

"I honestly felt like I wanted to avenge you all," he began to laugh sheepishly, "But because I wasn't strong enough, I was decisively beaten, too…"

"Komatsu…" Toriko whispered.

"Mu-chan…" Lan whispered.

"Minna…!-! Let's learn Food Honor together!-! And next time, we'll really beat him!-! The Assistant Master!-! And then we'll get the **Bubble Fruit**!-!" Komatsu declared as Musubi nodded while pumping her fist.

"Yeah. That's right!" Lan grinned.

"We'll learn Food Honor in no time at tall!" Toriko beamed.

"Still, this is kinda more Lan and Roll-chan's area of expertise out of us not of this world," Megaman noted.

"Gourmet Hell…" Roll shivered as she hugged Megaman under their shared covers.

"How did you get so good already, anyway?" Toriko asked.

"Well, it was something my mom always told me about. 'Always give respect and gratitude to your food.' That's what she always said. Every time I went with her to the groceries, we would only get a few things from the grocery isle because of that code," Lan noted, "Mostly, we didn't even come home with groceries and Mom just grew things in the backyard."

"Everything that Lan ate when it wasn't at school or when we were out was his Mom's cooking. And even then, we rarely ate out and he'd mainly have food from home when it was school."

"Despite how much I tried, though, not a lot of foods that Mom and I didn't look at or grow together didn't taste…well, right," Lan admitted, "But when the girls made that curry…it tasted just like Mom's cooking, but added on to their own unique flavors."

"Lan-kun…" Maylu whispered as the five girls blushed a bit.

"And even when I ate other foods, I still felt as if I could go longer than everyone else in my classes. As if the food I ate was blessing me with more energy than others because even after it was gone, I was still thankful for it."

_'Being thankful for food even when it's gone…?'_ Toriko thought.

"Your mother must have taught you a lot," Komatsu noted.

"Well…yeah. In truth, the only things Dad taught me were all involving computers and programming. Heck, the only thing he did teach me outside of that was to never give up, even when others lose their hope. Because when hope is gone, then you might as well drop dead. He told me that even if everything were to come crashing down around him, as long as he knew Mom and I were alive, he would still have hope. He said that me and Mom…we're his Final Hope. The one thing that will keep him away from Despair."

"That…That was beautiful…" Kazehana sniffled, holding Lan closer around his waist.

"Hai," Musubi nodded as Tsukiumi nodded, not bothering to hide her tears.

"…" Matsu and Maylu just gave soft smiles, both knowing the man since the other three never met him.

* * *

"Yosha! Time to get to work on the Torchorsetail!" Lan declared before Shuu stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Lan-san, but there's something I need your assistance with today," Shuu informed, "The rest of you get into position."

"What do you need, Shuu-sensei?" Lan asked as they walked off into another room with a lone Torchorsetail in the center, "Huh?"

"I need you to stay in here for an hour, doing the exercise without anyone else," Shuu informed, "Master Chin will be watching you, though, so you need not worry."

"What?! B-But…" Lan began.

"Please?" Shuu asked, "This is something Master Chin really wishes to test."

"…O…Okay, Shuu-sensei," Lan nodded, "Will the others be told what is going on?"

"I will tell them once you finish," Shuu replied.

"O…Okay," Lan gulped as he sat down before the Torchorsetail.

* * *

"~~~~~~~Haa…" Toriko panted.

"Haa…" Komatsu gasped out.

"~~~~~Huu," Musubi exhaled softly, Scan sitting between her and Maylu.

"Looks like you've cleared 30 minutes. That was some good concentration," Shuu complimented, _'Magnificent…It usually takes a month to maintain a **Torchorsetail** Flame for 30 minutes…And they did it in just a few days. Even Lan-san's pet was able to do it.'_

"I never thought being constantly thankful could be this painful," Maylu admitted.

"It takes quite a lot of stamina, doesn't it…?" Matsu noted.

"Eventually, you will be able to do it naturally like your friend Lan-san has shown us," Shuu noted.

"Eh?!" everyone gasped.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll extend the **Zen Food Meditation** to one hour. And after that, we'll increase the number of Torchorsetails."

"E~~h?!" everyone screamed.

* * *

Lan was sat beside Chin, looking at a photo album the Master had brought with him. All around them, multiple Torchorsetails were lit up, the flames all the size of Lan's head and had bits of Chaos Flame coloring to them, showing that Lan was the one that they were attuned to at the moment. Shuu had learned of Lan's special Dying Will Flames and had him use them to light his Torchorsetails. There were some even on the rafters above.

"And this was Sho when he first came," Chin pointed.

"Wow. Shuu-sensei was tubby," Lan snickered.

"Oh, yes. It was quite enjoyable to watch him freak out during the prayer position exercises," Chin snickered.

* * *

"Today's meal is **Icefish Soumen**. Their surfaces are smooth and slippery, so they're difficult to pick up. So concentrate hard and try to catch them," Shuu ordered.

"I…I can't pick them up at all!-!" Komatsu gawked as he, Matsu, Kazehana, and Toriko had troubles.

"Look at that," Matsu noted as she watched Kazehana managing to get the Icefish into her bowl with the chopsticks as Musubi was literally shooting her hand into the water to grab the fish and get them into the bowl before they could slither out.

"This is kinda fun," Roll giggled.

"Yeah. It's like the Slick Koi that Mantis-Niisan used in his teachings," Megaman agreed as, upstairs, Lan and Chin finished cooking the piles of Icefish Soumen they had gotten.

* * *

"The pudding is from the hump of a **Pudding Camel**. Place that on your heads and assume the stance of Food Honor," Shuu ordered as he paced before the group, all of them in the hands together pose, "However, this pudding is extremely soft."

_'Thank Kami for Monkey and Crane's balancing lessons,'_ Megaman, Maylu, and Roll thought.

"If it moves just a few millimeters, it will break down. So please concentrate."

"Ah," Toriko deadpanned as his broke down and covered his face in its liquid, causing a series of giggles that resulted in a few of the girls to have their faces covered by it.

Nearby, Chin and Lan laughed while the pudding of a Pudding Camel didn't budge a single millimeter. Later, Toriko grumbled as he tried to get the beans once more. Chin helped Lan in getting use to holding chopsticks. Soon, Toriko and the others were meditating before the seeds in pots once more, the blue-head's eye twitching. It only grew when he saw that Scan, who had grown to the size of an adult wolf during the training, was the first one to grow his Roast Steak Flower first and was eating it.

"Dammiiiiiiitt!-! Is doing this stuff really making us better at Food…" Toriko began as he used Knife by accident.

Lan and Chin stopped their leisurely walk to avoid the sudden trench that appeared along with slicing a tower in two near them. The tower collapsed as everyone near Toriko was gawking at what happened.

"it is because by repeated Gratitude towards Food…you have increased **Power of Concentration** on the target before your eyes," Shuu noted as he approached.

"Assistant Master!-!" everyone gasped as Scan gave a yip.

"The improvement of the power of concentration brings about better nimbleness and precision of actions. In other words, you naturally cut down on useless movements and become able to use the minimum power and form to send out techniques."

"…It…It's true that I didn't put that much strength into that…" Toriko looked at his hand, "But it had so much power…"

"All one's strength cannot compete with proper form. Efficient movement leads to more effective use of energy. Toriko-san…that is the essential natural power of your techniques."

"This is…**Food Honor**…!-!" Toriko realized.

"You're still at the entrance of Food Honor. Eventually, as easily as you would blink or breathe, you'll be able to produce techniques with even more explosive power."

"A…Awesome…" Musubi trembled in excitement.

"Even though this training may seem a bit dull, the results are tremendous to the point that you don't even mind it," Kazehana noted.

"That was quite the sight," everyone looked to see Lan sitting on the wall that had been cut into.

"Lan-kun!" Maylu called.

"Where have you been all day?" Roll asked.

"Well, I just got back from the lake nearby. They grow these weird little whales here," Lan noted as he held up what resemble a pure white puffer-fish/whale fusion.

"A…A Puffer Whale!-!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"You caught that one?" Toriko asked, _'It's been Knocked and the Poison Sack…' _"Ah! The poison sack!"

"You mean the black bulgy thing in it near the brain?" Lan asked, "I threw that away."

"You…You removed the Puffer Whale's Poison Sack…?" Komatsu gawked, "Wait! Why isn't it glowing?!"

"…It's supposed to glow?" Lan blinked as he poked it, "I think you're wrong on that part, Komatsu-san."

_'This…Is this why he was taken aside? He's really that far ahead of us?'_ Megaman thought before Lan jumped off, revealing he had a leaf the size of his body filled with the Puffer Whales.

"Ah, I see you collected enough for everyone that also cooks," Shuu noted with a small smile.

"Yep. It was fun, too," Lan grinned as he began to lay the Puffer Whales out.

"Now then, please remove the **Poison Sack**," Shuu ordered.

"B…But…The location of a Puffer Whale's Poison Sack varies from whale to whale…and based on that, the way you handle it is…" Komatsu began.

"It'll be fine. Go ahead and try."

"Go along with what Shuu-sensei says, minna," Lan grinned before frowning, "Wait. That black thing's in different places on these little guys?"

_'He didn't even know a thing about Puffer Whales and he was able to Knock so many of them and removed the Poison Sack of one…' _Komatsu sweatdropped as he took out his knife, "O…Okay…" with that, everyone began to go to work except for Toriko, _'Huh…? What is this sensation…?'_

_ 'It's as if I know the exact location of this poison sack they speak of…' _Tsukiumi thought.

_'It's as if I know just the right way to remove the poison,'_ Maylu thought as all of them removed the poison sacks.

"Ooooo, awesome, guys!-!-! You did the Special Preparation Ingredient, the **Puffer Whale**, in an instant!-!-!" Toriko cheered.

"I…I can't believe it…I even surprised myself," Komatsu blinked.

"You've increased your Power of Concentration towards Ingredients through your repeated expressions of gratitude…You've become intuitively able to tell how best to handle that Ingredient…The best methods with which to make it taste better…"

"Chin-Jiji said that those who have obtained Food Honor are even able to remove the meat right off creatures and release them. The animals don't even realize they're dying already because they don't even notice their state," Lan noted.

"…You've been talking with Master Chin?" Komatsu blinked.

"Well…"

"Sugoi! I really hope I can do that someday, too!" Musubi pumped her fist in excitement.

"Yes!" Shuu chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be able to do that!"

"Yatta! Let's train even more and master Food Honor!" Toriko declared.

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

"You could certainly say that they're doing well. But for me, this will probably be my last job in the Human World…" Chin noted as he watched from a nearby tower, the entire room filled with lit Torchorsetails like it had been when he and Lan were in it, "I had best fill my **Tank** (Stomach)…"

* * *

_'Amazing…They can maintain 20 **Torchorsetails** each for 2 hours…They've had magnificent growth,'_ Shuu thought a few weeks later, "Okay, two hours have passed."

"~~~~~Huu," Toriko exhaled.

"We're able to relax quite a bit while we appreciate now, huh?" Matsu noted, adjusting her glasses.

"I feel like I'd be okay doing Food Zen Meditation an hour longer," Ace noted, cracking an eye open.

_'It seems my turn will be coming to an end soon for these students…'_ Shuu thought.

* * *

"I…Incredible…! You have all of this **Rice Among Eggs** without any breaking…" Shuu blinked, staring at the ten bowls the size of Komatsu before him.

"Let's hurry up and boil it, Sensei!" Maylu beamed.

Soon, everyone but Lan was in the hands together and bow position while balancing the Camel Pudding's pudding on their heads, not a single injury on them. It took only a brief ten seconds for their seeds to sprout the Roast Beef. And when it was time for Icefish Soumen, not a single one remained where they were taken from at the start. Soon, they were meditating before the Torchorsetails while balancing the Camel Pudding's pudding in the bowing stature. Each time, Shuu only had a smile of appreciation.

* * *

"Shuu-sensei, look!" Musubi giggled as she, Maylu, Roll, Kazehana, Komatsu, Matsu, and Tsukiumi held up thin strings to him, "Look how fine we're able to julienne cabbage now!"

"Awesome!-! They're so thin I can barely see them!-!" Toriko awed.

"Our cutting speeds were faster than ever, even!" Matsu added.

"Dear me, your knife handling has become quite amazing indeed," Shuu complimented.

"We've increased the delicacy in our movements and gotten our energy consumptions better!" Toriko informed, patting Ace and Musubi's shoulders, "And it's made our speed and power all the greater."

"Arf!" Scan, now three times the size (even appearance except for his midnight-black fur) of Terry, nodded, wagging his tail, with Megaman nodding in agreement.

"I never would've guessed that the ten of you, Scan included, would make Food Honor your own in such a small period of time…I doubt I could win against any of you now."

"Okay. So all that's left is to learn the 'Top-Class Course' soon and pass its final exam!" Roll declared.

"There is no need for that."

"…Eh?" Musubi blinked.

"It because we've been doing training from the Top-Class Course," a voice spoke before Lan landed before them, wearing an orange, black, and blue version of Master Chin's outfit with his vest over it and opened to reveal the 'Food Honor' writing, "The Ingredients that are meant for the Final Exam are what we've been eating the entire course of our training. In short, we already have learned Food Honor."

"Lan-kun/tan!" his fiancés exclaimed as they ran over and hugged him.

"Where did you get that?" Maylu asked, looking at his new outfit.

"From Jiji," Lan replied with a grin.

"Master Chin?!" everyone but Shuu gasped.

"Well, he's Jiji. Turns out, he's literally my Grandpa in blood through Mom," Lan sheepishly chuckled.

"B…But how?!" Maylu gawked.

"All the food talk she gave me, well, turns out that she grew up here in the temple. The little 'boy' that I saw in the Dimensional Scream was actually a little 'girl' who was growing back her hair from an incident with the dang cactuses," Lan sheepishly chuckled, "Sent a letter to Mom about it and when I go back, I'm grounded for a week for saying I saw a boy."

_'Haruka-san…She's from this Sekai?'_ Maylu thought, "Wait. How did she…?"

"A Zone Portal that occurred naturally," Lan interrupted, "Those things are nasty when they appear. No idea where they go and they only last for a brief instant."

"I see you've achieved _that_ level now," Shuu noted.

"Yeah. Now _that_ was worse than Shifu-san's Gourmet Hell training that I saw and heard about," Lan noted, causing Roll to pale, "Oh. Here comes Jiji."

Chin landed beside Lan and his girlfriends, making a small crater on impact. He slowly got up and looked at them all. He adjusted his glasses.

"What are all your names again?" Chin asked honestly, causing them to facefault.

_'At least he didn't say them wrong!'_ everyone thought as Lan whispered their names to him and even gave him a piece of paper to not forget.

"Ah, yes, yes, they were Toriko, Komatsu, Ace, Sonic, Roll, Maylu, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Musubi, Kazehana, and little…well, big…Scan…I thought so the who~~~le time…"

_'Liar,'_ everyone thought.

"Good work with the difficult training you've done…I suppose I praise you for being faster than I expected along with bringing me my grandson," Chin chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "Though I'll be taking compensation for the destroyed tower."

Everyone but Lan looked at Toriko.

"Well, anyhow, starting now I'll be training you directly. Shun, you did a good job as well. While I'm training them, assemble all of the other Assistant Masters for me. So if anything happens to the temple, you'll be able to deal with it…" Shuu's eyes widened at that.

"Shuu-san, you have our sincere thanks for all you've done," Tsukiumi bowed.

"We really appreciate it, Shuu-chan," Toriko agreed.

"All I did was bring out the natural power you already had…The real training starts from here," he gave a sincere smile, "Try your utmost…not to lose your lives…"

"It's Miya-chan's older brother long lost…" Matsu whimpered as she and the others trembled and nodded in agreement with Matsu's statement except for a confused Komatsu and Toriko.

* * *

"Your goal was the **Bubble Fruit**, wasn't it?" Chin asked as they stood near the pond, "First, come take one of the Bubble Fruits floating in the Garden."

"As we are now, it should be possible for you all to get one," Lan noted as he walked beside Chin.

"O…Okay…" Toriko blinked before they stood before the pond.

"Now, go give it a try," Chin ordered as Lan walked over and came back with one in each hand.

"See? It's easy now," Lan grinned.

Slowly, Toriko took lead, _'It's true…They're not disappearing…'_

_ 'At first, the Bubble Fruits disappeared just from Toriko-san stretching out his arm…'_ Musubi thought.

_'But now we can get this close without them disappearing…'_ Maylu pondered in her head as they each managed to get one.

"Ooh…Th…This is the Bubble Fruit…!-!" Roll awed.

"We touched one…B-But…" Musubi frowned.

"They're empty, right?" Lan grinned, "To be precise, they're actually 'Empty' Bubble Fruits. They're ones that are used as practice in order to get the real ones."

"F…For training…?!" Toriko repeated.

"Then where's the real one?" Kazehana asked.

"The real one is in a place straight down the temple's back path…I do intend to go get that now with Lan," Chin informed.

"Again?" Lan groaned.

"And that will be the only act of training that I will administer."

* * *

"The path of bubbles that extends over the mountains behind Shokurin Temple. Nicknamed **Bubble Way**, this path is the single road linking to the temple treasure, the Bubble Fruit," Lan explained as they stood before a massive way made entirely of bubbles.

"A…Amazing…" Komatsu awed.

"It really is made of bubbles…" Tsukiumi noted.

"But it's nothing but a straight-forward walk," Roll noted, no one noticing the snort of laughter Lan held back.

"That's the training," Chin noted, adjusting his glasses.

"Eh?! That's all of it?!-!" Matsu gawked.

"If you can clear this and claim the Bubble Fruit like I did, then your training in Food Honor will be complete. At that time, you should acquire special **Food Secret Techniques**."

"Seriously, Lan-kun?!" Musubi gasped before pumping her fist, "Yosha! I'll get the Bubble Fruit no matter what!"

"Likewise," Tsukiumi nodded.

"Heh. This will be easy enough," Kazehana noted.

"Uh-uh," Lan shook his head, "The Bubble Fruit is an ultra-shy Ingredient. So shy, in fact, that only five are able to travel its road. Jiji is one of them and I know that Toriko will be going no matter what."

"I call third!" Megaman and Ace raised their hands.

"…" the five Fiancés of Lan looked at each other, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

It was decided that the ones going would be Toriko, Ace, Megaman, and Musubi. They waved good-bye to the others and walked down the path. Lan gave them a bit of advice and had them avoid taking anything to eat or drink because the blasted bubble was extremely jealous. All four of them wondered a single thing: what kind of trials would they face on the Bubble Way?

* * *

**As you've witness, Lan will have a harem instead of being with just Maylu. Once more, I will still be working on the original along with this.  
**


	13. Toriko: Shinka! Food Honor!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Master Chin."

"What is it?"

"How is this training different from the Food Honor training we've done up until now?" Toriko asked.

"Hm. They're the same."

"Really?" Musubi blinked.

"Unrelenting appreciation towards food. It's training to heighten that to the limit."

"S…So…Will we really learn secret abilities?" Megaman asked.

"In the Food Honor World, to completely immerse one's self into a meal is called **Shokubotsu (Food Immersion)**," Chin informed, "That is a secret technique that only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain."

"So Lan-kun achieved it?" Musubi asked.

"Yes. Tell me, didn't he seem…different?" Chin asked.

"Well…He felt so much calmer, as if he were at peace with everything in the world of foods," Musubi noted.

"So wait. Immersing one's self in a meal is a secret technique?" Ace asked before a Narcolepsy struck for a minute.

"I'm always immerse in those sorta things," Toriko noted.

"The depth is different. Yours are _only_ means."

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only five revealed being Chaud, Akainu, Khyber, Khyber's Pet, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to Khyber, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into Crabdozer and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

"So…So there are no animals and weather dangers?" Maylu asked, sitting in Lan's lap as Matsu hugged him from behind, Kazehana held his left hand, and Tsukiumi had his right.

"Not one. It's just a long, winding road," Lan informed, "What they're facing is something that those that love food will despise deeply."

"…Starvation," Tsukiumi's eyes widened.

"Exactly," Lan nodded, "That is the ultimate level of training in Food Honor. To be thankful even if you're upon your death bed."

"But…But you…" Maylu began.

"I managed to achieve it before dying," Lan replied.

"So you're a ghost?!" Roll gawked.

"If he were a ghost, our Sekirei Crests would turn black," Matsu informed.

"Our lives are connected to his life," Kazehana informed.

* * *

"Hmm…Week 8: Apparently, one is required to become 'grateful' for the food in order to bare sight to the forest's true nature," Khyber spoke into his PeT, using its Journal Mode, as his pet stayed close, "The food of this forest appears to require a fine touch. It has taken me a week to obtain what I believe the locals label 'Food Honor' to a degree. Still no sign of the Shokurin Temple or my prey."

He looked up to see a strange sight. A massive semi-skeletal/semi-organic/semi-feathered winged beast. Its beak/skull was cracked with an eyeball missing. Yet, it seemed to not even recognize that it was missing parts of its body. Sitting upon the fur/feathered part of its skull was a set of three figures, Khyber unable to observe them.

* * *

"The form of the forest is disappearing?" Lan blinked.

"Yes. On a scale unlike any we've ever seen," Shuu replied.

"There are many cowardly **Ongyoujyu** in the Sea of Trees," an elder noted, "But this is the first time any have concealed themselves completely."

"Does that indicate just how violent the creatures that are approaching are…?" a muscular man in the robes with long black hair asked.

"Master is currently on **Bubble Way**," Shuu informed.

"~~~~Well…until we can deal with it…"

* * *

"J…Just how…long is it until we get there, Master Chin…?" Musubi whined.

"Well…We'll get there eventually," Chin replied.

_'I dunno how many days we've been walking at this point…o even how many hundreds of kilometers we've trekked…'_ Toriko thought.

_'There's nothing…!-! No water, no food…That's what's going to be the biggest problem here…'_ Ace thought, _'Already, all of us have lost 50 kilograms since we started this trip.'_

"H…Hey, Jiji-san…"

"Hm~~~~?" Chin raised a brow at Musubi's voice.

"I…in the past…About how many people made it to the Bubble Fruit…? All the way to the Bubble Fruits…?" Musubi asked.

"Several. I believe the last one who came was the **Gourmet Knights** Leader…Hagemaru…!-!"

"H…Hage…" Ace began snickering.

"No, you mean Aimau?!-!" Toriko corrected.

"Ah…Yes, that's right. Aimaru. He wasn't bald," Chin chuckled.

"That guy…" Toriko growled.

"So this Aimaru guy got this training down?" Musubi asked.

"Yes. In just a few days."

"Dang…That's because those guys are used to fasting to begin with…Shit…we can't lose this…I won't hear the end of it from that idiot…" Toriko growled, "No way am I gonna lose…!"

* * *

"I thank you again for this aide," Khyber bowed, his pet munching on the exposed bones of the winged beast, "I am Khyber. This is my old friend."

"Heh. How'd you end up going turquoise?" a man with wild brown hair, a bit of weird skin on a side of his face, and a white outfit that hugged his muscles asked, "You an alien from another world?"

"It is because I am an alien from another world," Khyber frowned.

"Really?! I was joking about that!" he gawked as the red demon kneeling near him growled at Khyber's pet before the Nemetrix reacted and scanned it.

"And allow me to show your predator there what just happened," Khyber smirked before his holes whistled and his pet turned into a blue version of the demon and then back.

"Impressive…" a short, elderly, wrinkle-covered woman in Chinese fighting/cooking robes noted.

"My partner and I only wish to attack one person there, is that fair enough?"

"But of course," the woman smirked.

* * *

_'H…How…?'_ Musubi thought, everyone but Chin appearing weaker and thinner, almost as if they had lost 100 kilograms of weight.

_'How is it that without eating or drinking…'_ Ace thought.

_'…That Master Chin cannot lose any weight, not run out of breath, and keep walking?'_ Megaman pondered.

"Maybe I…had aught just tell you all the **Answer** first…"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't know it from how I look, but…I currently have a body weight on near 1 ton…"

"One…One ton?!" everyone gasped out.

"This is a result of the secret technique **Food Immersion**…!-! Even without doing anything, I can survive for several months without eating or drinking. Through Food Immersion, I have stored month's worth of nourishment in my body."

"M…Month's worth…of nourishment…?!" Megaman panted.

"Yes…My stomach and other organs store more than the normally acceptable level of food. I can charge with the energy of the food gleaned from eating. That is Food Immersion~~~~!-!"

"Wow…" Musubi awed.

"This is a secret technique that can only activate when one is truly immersed in a meal. There is no shortcut to Food Immersion Training. Like with this road, an endless status of gratitude is necessary. Nothing but pure appreciation. If you do that, the temple treasure is sure to appear."

* * *

"They've been gone for hours now," Tsukiumi noted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Toriko-tachi will be able to get the Bubble Fruit," Komatsu assured.

"They'll make it back Tsuki-chan. You just have to believe in the you that believes in them," Lan noted before tensing up and looked towards the temple.

"Lan-kun?" Maylu blinked before everyone gasped as the entire temple and mountain vanished.

* * *

"The temple suddenly disappeared?!"

"Even the mountains went invisible!-!"

As the students were starting to freak out, the Assistant Masters stood calmly.

"…" A tall, bald-headed one looked at the one with long black hair.

"She's here," he informed.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is that bird…?!-!" one of the students gasped.

"My, oh my. This temple is cowardly as always. It better show itself at once," the elder woman informed, not even opening her eyes once.

The temple and mountain appeared once more.

"Wh…What is this?!" the masters turned to see Lan run up.

"The cowardly forest and temple have been forced to their Forms because of a threat," the long-haired muscular man informed.

"What threat?" Lan gulped.

"It…It can't be…" Shuu gasped, "Th…that person is…"

"Who?" Lan looked to see just the elderly lady as she jumped off the bird (Khyber and his pet seemingly to be missing from it).

"My, oh my. Everyone's really advanced themselves," she noted before turning her head to Lan, "Oh? You seem to have achieved Food Immersion. And at such a young age."

"I'm…I'm twelve," Lan informed.

"Chi…**Chiyo-san**…!-!" the oldest of the Assistant Masters gasped.

"Eh?! She's my Grandmother?!" Lan gawked.

"Hm? Grandmother? Now how could that be? Don't tell me my husband actually adopted a child without telling me," Chiyo noted, her smile ever-present.

"Wh…What happened, Assistant Master Shuu?!" Komatsu asked as the others ran over.

"Ah, Komatsu-tachi! For you all to come here now is…"

"Gyaaaaaaaah~~~~!" Tsukiumi and Komatsu screamed as they jumped into Roll and Kazehana's arms while pointing at the bird.

"The heck is that?!" Komatsu freaked before the other male jumped off, "Eh…? T-Take-chan…?!"

"Whaat? I just came here to say a little goodbye…" Chiyo noted as the Oni along with a blue Oni jumped down, "I'm about to move house to that world."

"Aw dang it…" Lan muttered as he spotted the collar, "Seems AoOni is another part of that Predator Group."

"Oh? So you're after the boy there? Well, let's see how he fares then. See why Chin took you in, hmm?" Chiyo noted before AoOni roared.

"Aw dang it," Lan deadpanned.

* * *

_'This isn't good…This presence is…Could it be…? I need to hurry. She doesn't know Haruka-chan is alive!'_ Chin thought before turning to see the four had collapsed, their bodies close to being considered skin-covered skeletons and nothing more.

"Is…Is this as far as we can go…?" Ace rasped out.

_'S…Sorry, Komatsu/Roll-chan/Lan-kun…'_ Toriko, Megaman, and Musubi thought respectively.

_'Seems…Seems this is the end for me…'_ Ace thought, his face starting to force a smile on it.

_'Coco…Sunny…Zebra…Rin…Old Man~~~'_ Toriko thought.

_'Tsukiumi…Matsu…Kazehana…Maylu…Haruka-Kaachan~~~'_

_ 'Tigress…Monkey…Tai Lung…Mantis…Crane…Viper…Po…Father~~~'_

_ 'Little Bro…Tou-san…'_

_'I'm…gonna die…'_ all four thought.

_'Hehe…Who wouldda thought my end would be…Death by Starvation…?'_ Toriko thought.

_'I can hear the faint sound of my heart…'_ Megaman thought, _'My body…'_

_ 'I've been pushing my body too hard for oh so long now…'_ Musubi thought.

_'I'm truly thankful for all it's done…'_ Ace thought.

_'And the source of that…The Ingredients that became my flesh and blood…to the Food…I thank you~~~~~~'_ all five thought as they collapsed.

As the four laid there, their bodies starting to shut down completely, the Bubble Way began to react. Its bubbles started to float, turning into a series of luminescent golden orbs that sparkled like a gem and was lighter than air, and had liquid-like appearances that made them resemble bubbles. Chin gave a small smile under his mustache.

_'They did it…'_ Chin thought.

_'Wh…What? My body that should've gotten completely cold…' _Toriko thought.

_ '…Is getting warm…?' _Ace queried in his head, _'This worn out life is…'_

_ 'Gently being lifted up…'_ Musubi thought, _'This gentle warmth is…'_

_ 'The warmth of **Life**…'_ Megaman realized as they started to open their eyes.

_'Yes…I've tasted it many times…It's the warmth of **Ingredients**~~~~~!-!'_ Toriko thought.

"It seems they managed to make it in time."

"Th…These are…" Musubi choked out.

"Mm. Those are…the **True** Bubble Fruits. The Temple Treasures were around us from the very beginning. Waiting for the feeling of your combined Gratitude toward Food…" Chin explained as some floated before their faces, "The appearance of the Bubble Fruits is proof that in the face of death, you understood your true thankfulness for Food. Now, go ahead and eat. And in the **Food**, immerse yourselves."

_'Yuuum!-!-!'_ the four thought once the Bubble Fruits went into their mouths.

_'As it melts apart with each bite, bubble carbonation flood out!-!'_ Musubi thought.

_'It's like a champagne jelly that's as sweet as jelly!-!'_ Megaman thought.

"If cook properly, the Bubble Fruit would be even more delicious. But even raw, it's already plenty delicious," Chin noted as they swallowed.

_'Esophagus…and arriving in the Stomach…'_ Toriko thought before the five shed a few tears.

_'Thank you…for becoming a part of my body…Thank you…Bubble Fruit…'_ the four thought.

"It's not just _before_ and _while_ you're eating…You also respect and appreciate where the food goes after it's entered your body. To even appreciate it after it's become your flesh and blood is what **Food Immersion** is," Chin continued as they began to get up, "In **Food Immersion** the Ingredients absorbed by your body are now thankful themselves for being eaten. And they pour all their nutrients into your body almost limitlessly. Now, there're plenty of Temple Treasures here…" he held a 'spoon' out, filled with Bubble Fruit, "Go ahead and immerse yourselves all you like."

"…The world…it seems like it's changed colors…" Toriko admitted.

"We didn't just almost die, it feels like we died once actually. That's how it feels," Ace added.

"We're different from the selves we were before," Megaman nodded.

"It feels like we've been reborn…" Musubi admitted as Megaman looked at the back of her neck, his eyes widening at seeing the wagtail on it had transformed from wagtail to a dragon circling the white half of the Tao Symbol.

"I need to go ahead back to the temple…I'm glad I was able to impart to you five…the Secret Technique," Chin informed before summoning two 'spoons' and used them to rocket off back to the temple, becoming a dot to them all in a matter of a split-second, "This **Presence**…There's no doubt about it. **Old Lady Chiyo!-!** Why does she have such an aura?!-!"

* * *

"Okay…I am so glad that birds a skeleton," Genie informed as he saw some of the students be eaten and fell onto the ground.

"A…All right…! We're okay!" one of the students cheered before he and two others were grabbed by the red oni, "We're dead!"

"**Water Festival!-!**" Tsukiumi declared and knocked the Oni over, letting Kazehana flick her pinky and three tornadoes caught them and blew them to the others as they were running away.

"I would like to inquire about your situation, Chiyo-san," the eldest of the Assistant Masters spoke to Chiyo.

"I won't be talking to you, **Coppwo**. Where is Chin-chan?" Chiyo demanded as the eldest Assistant Master glanced at the demon.

"That is a **Golem**…A mixed species of all different kinds of animals. Sometimes called a **Lye Beast**. It's a Man-made Species. There's only one organization that handles these…the **Bishokukai~~~~!-!**"

"…Already…The Branches of Shokurin Temple have sunk," Chiyo informed as she pulled out two black knifes, her eyes slightly opening to add a sinister look, "Because the secret technique of Food Honor, **Food Immersion**, cannot be allowed to become a threat to us. So I'll be cutting off the root."

"I cannot guess your true intention, but when I hear it from Master, I'm sure it will be lamentable," Coppwo spoke.

"Chiru-kun from **Hidden Cuisine** will be sad as well. To think that Chiyo-san, someone respected by people all over the world would join the **Bishkukai**…" the long-haired man added, "But if that is indeed the case…We will have to deal with it." He proceeded to pull out two pointed carving knifes attached by a chain, "**Deba Nunchuck~~~!-!-!**" He made a small show of them, "No one can be allowed to soil the sacred ground of Food Honor."

"It seems you've learned a few skills, though there are still many useless movements…" Chiyo noted, "Do you want to see? They say one stroke in worth 100 million yen. About my delicate knife handling."

"Be careful, **Wagon**!" Coppwo exclaimed.

"I, who have mastered Food Honor, have unnecessary movements?" Wagon asked as Matsu and Maylu fell to their knees, almost ready to puke, "Huhu. Interesting. Why don't you show me your skill, Chiyo-san?"

"She…She's already done so…" Matsu choked out.

"Wa…Wagon-san…!-!" Shuu cried out as the wind blew Wagon's hair up, his shadow revealing the middle section of his body had already been stripped to the bone.

"I…Impo…ssible…" Wagon choked out, broken out in a dying sweat that was completely drenching him, _'I didn't notice at all…It's like if I hadn't recognized it just then…I could have lived a little longer…That's how it feels…It was so delicate, I couldn't even feel the damage…'_

"Wagon!-!"

"Wagon-san!-!"

"There's no need to be afraid…It won't hurt a bit. As long as you don't resist, that is," Chiyo informed.

"You monster!" Roll growled, "Genie!"

"You got it!" Genie saluted as he appeared beside her, wearing a riot outfit, before seeing Chiyo and the dead body of Wagon, "…Aah!" he pulled out a walkie-talkie, "All units, we have a **Code Red**!"

Suddenly, the area was filled with Genies in SWAT uniforms, all repeating 'Code Red!'

"Follow me, ladies!" a Scottish Genie ordered before he and a platoon of them began to march while playing bagpipes.

"Cavalry forward!" a Wild West military leader ordered, sitting on a horse while pointing a sword ahead before more followed his charge.

Above the temple, a WWII Carrier Plane flew over them. Inside, multiples WWII US Army Genies were getting ready to jump out.

"Jerónimo!"

"Arapaho!"

"Navajo!"

The fourth to get ready to jump was a Genie dressed up as a Native American princess with flowing black hair, "Pocahontas."

"Code Red! Code Red! Code Red! Code Red!" the Genies all shouted in repeats as they readied for war against one elderly lady.

=Do no attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves= the original declared through a megaphone.

"…Did…Did you just do that?" Roll blinked.

"I got a promotion to **Lamp Djinn**, but I talked them into letting me keep the ring state of my 'place,'" Genie smirked, "After all, our rings were used as your actual wedding rings."

"Get ready!-!-!" Coppwo ordered, "I don't mind if you kill her!-!"

Nearby, only two people didn't see it.

"Ta…Take-chan…? You're Take-chan, aren't you?" Komatsu gawked, a tear forming in his eyes, "I'm…I'm so glad…!-! You're all right…!-!-! Ever since I heard you went missing…I've been worried sick…!-! I'm so glad…I'm so glad you're alive…!-!"

The figure in white merely walked up to him, "Me, too, Komatsu…I'm so glad I could live to see you again."

"…!" Komatsu blinked before realizing he had a knife through his stomach.

"So I could say farewell."

"Eh?"

* * *

Please make it in time…" Chin gulped as he flew over Bubble Way.

* * *

"Heeey, now. I told you it would hurt if you moved, didn't I?" Chiyo asked, looking at a Genie skeleton, its rest all shaved off into thin sheets, "There's a **Katsura Maki (A style of cutting where you shave off the vegetable into thin sheets) **for your arm. Eh~Eh~Eh…"

"**Shokugi: Hyakumai Oroshi (Food Honor/Food Secret Technique: Hundred-Piece Fillet)**!-!-!" Coppwo roared.

"Fire the missiles!" A German military Leader Genie roared.

"Hail, Genie!" many German Soldier Genies saluted before pulling out missile launchers and open fired.

"**Manaita (Cutting Board) Shield**," Chiyo smirked as the strikes and missiles just hit an invisible barrier that appeared around her, "**Ittou Raigiri (One-Blade/Stroke Thunder Cut)**!-!-!-!-!"

"Guwaaaagh!-!-!-!" Coppwo and the German Genies screamed as they were hit on their sides, the Genies all dispersing into sand.

"Gueeeeeee~!-!-!" the Golem Predator screeched as it swung a fist down at the ground at Lan, creating a deep crater that sent some of the straggling students flying while Lan barely dodged the attack, "Gueeeeeeeeeaaaaah!-!-!"

"**Shokugi Shunkan Chi Nuki (Food Honor: Instant Blood Removal)!-!**" Shuu declared as he jumped over the Golem, leaving only scratches on it, _'His skin is too tough. I can't reach all the way to the arteries.'_

"Shuu-sensei, watch out!" Lan shouted as he barely tackled Shuu out of the way of a kick, "You're not taking any lives today, AoOni (Blue Demon)!"

"Fugua!-!-!"

"It's really strong…" Shuu scowled.

Nearby, Take chuckled as he removed the knife, revealing no wound on Komatsu, "It's a **Revitalizing Kitchen Knife**. How's it feel?"

"Eh?" _'There's…no wound?'_ Komatsu thought, "…I…was sure that just now…my stomach was…I even felt a sharp pain…"

"Well, that's because the more it cuts…and the more it stabs, the more it _revives_. It's a special method that can only be used by these knifes. But this technique and these knives are forbidden to use in the Human World except by the top 10 chefs. This is because there are barely any chefs that can use the technique."

"T-Take-chan…You…"

"In the **Gourmet World**, there are many Ingredients that require you to use this technique in order to prepare. Komatsu, are you still unable to use this technique?" Take-chan frowned.

"I…You've been…"

"I have been in the Gourmet World the entire time," Take-chan informed, "I suggest your body remembers the sensation of what I just did. It's the way I obtained the ability to use it."

It was then a nearby wall's top exploded and Chin flew over it.

"M…Master Chin!-!" Komatsu cheered.

"Well, well, we have quite a situation," Chin noted, adjusting his glasses, "What's with all the sand?

"Well, well, if it isn't Chin-chan?" Coppwo noted, his glasses cracked, and his entire right arm covered in lacerations that were being tended to by a Nurse Genie.

"It's been quite a while. I've been waiting for you," Chiyo sneered.

"Old Lady Chiyooo…How could you join a group like the Bishokukai?!" Chin demanded before his upper body erupted in massive muscles, tearing apart his shirt and he swung his right 'spoon' and made the ground below Chiyo rise up, "Why don't we have our first date in a while Chiyo-chan?"

"It'll be…our last date, Chin-chan."

"It's quite saddening…" Chin sighed as he removed his glasses, revealing narrowed eyes with Lan's eye color.

"Jiji!" Lan gasped.

"They're changing locations. He's going to take this seriously," Shuu gulped, "The fact that he's opposing her that much means that right now, your grandmother is…!-!"

"She's an enemy," Lan finished,_ 'Darn it…'_

"I'll be back soon, Lan. I'm leaving the temple in the hands of the Assistant Masters until then," Chin ordered as he put his glasses back on, _'Make it in time, you five.'_ He jumped high into the air after Chiyo, "Now, let's go. Old Lady Chiyo Hikari!-!" Chiyo began to cackle madly, her left arm impaling right through Chin's gut, "!-!"

"!-!-! Master!-!-!" Shuu screamed.

"Jiji!-!-!" Lan cried out before Scan barely got them out of the way of the AoOni's attack.

"Hyaaaaa!-!-! And now it's over!-!" Chiyo cackled, her wrinkled face giving a maniac's cackle of ecstasy, "Along with the good~for~nothing history of Food Honor!"

"No…Stop it! Just stop it, Grandmother Chiyo!-!-!" Lan pleaded, _'Why…Why is that I'm still **Thankful** even when my grandparents…when my Grandparents that I've always wanted to meet are…'_

"Don't be so hasty, Old Lady Chiyo Hikari…**Food Honor** will not die…" Chin informed as he began to crush the arm impaled in him, "As long as people and food exist…it will continue to be passed down.

"Fuhihi…Is that so? Can you keep appreciating even with this?!" Chiyo demanded as she twisted her impaling arm.

"Stop it…" Lan trembled, "Stop it…"

"Wueaaa!-!" AoOni roared as he charged with his Golem counterpart.

"Stop this right _noooooooooooow_!-!-!" Lan cried out, unleashing his full Haoshoku Haki all over, tears streaming down his face.

Chiyo and Chin looked down to see the two Golem screech to a halt as they stared at Lan, soiling the fronts of their loincloths. Around Lan, a massive white wyvern-like, flame-like fur-coated dragon appeared, its blue eyes crying as well. In truth, the 'aura' that is made by the user of the Haoshoku Haki or one who can release Intimidation reflects the soul of its user. For Lan, bearing witness to bloodshed of not just the many around, but of his grandparents fighting, it was causing his soul to reflect his pain and suffering…along with his rage. His rage was aimed at everything and everyone around him and no one and nothing around him. The various Genies began to disperse as the original passed out, foaming from the mouth at the intense Haki unleashed. Suddenly, it all stopped. Lan sniffled, his tears staining the white fabric of Musubi's robes. Wrapped around his shoulders and back was Musubi's arms, gently holding him close.

"Mysterious, isn't it, minna…?"

"Yeah. Even in a situation this deadly…"

"We still can't help but find ourselves **Appreciating**…"

"…To…Torigo-zan!-!-!" Komatsu sobbed.

There, standing in a group, were Toriko, Megaman, and Ace. Including Musubi, their hair had grown long and blew in the gentle breeze. Their bodies were more toned in appearance and they seemed to be younger, possibly by a year or two. For Megaman, though, his body was in its normal coloring, but it appeared to be HUB Style. Musubi had taken just a mere split second before coming to don a new outfit that Shuu had made her on a promise if she achieved Food Honor. It resembled her original fighting outfit, but the skirt had been extended a bit with a pair of scarlet short-shorts beneath. Her gloves had been extended to go an inch below her shoulders while white fabrics entwined down them. Toriko and Ace had gone shirtless. Yet, all of them had something else in common; the look of pure appreciation despite slight differences such as Megaman's HUB-Style eyes.

"Sorry we're late, minna," Megaman apologized.

"…Hew…It looks like they made it in time…" Chin noted, "Oh my, I can really feel quite a presence from them all…even more than when our Grandson experienced it…Thy must have eaten every last one of the Bubble Fruits on Bubble Way…Huhu." _'But what's most notable is that seeing this situation, they do not have any agitation, resentment, or any other **Idle Thoughts** whatsoever…You could say that's proof that they've perfectly mastered Food Honor…With Toriko, Musubi, Sonic, and Portgaz D. Ace as they are now…We may be alright…' _He held his hands out and two massive spoons appeared in thin air, _'Spoon Dome!-!'_ the spoons collided, _'Lock!-!-!'_ the two spoons spun and a click was heard.

"…" the four looked up, _'Master…'_

"So those are your _final_ disciples, eh…? You sure have strong faith in them."

"Toriko, Sonic, Musubi, and Ace…Yes, those four…I finally managed to remember their names…And I believe the others were Komatsu, Maylu, Scan, Tsukiumi, Roll, Matsu, and Kazehana…If they're only a little bit good, they won't enter my head. Chiyo-chan, they may be the first names I've remembered since yours, Haruka, and our grandson."

"You're that they have talent on par with mine?" Chiyo asked, "And furthermore, our grandson?"

"Yes. Haruka wasn't killed at we thought…she's still alive, with a husband and our grandson, Lan Xavier Hikari," Chin replied, "There is no one besides me that can open a locked Spoon Dome…" he removed his glasses, "Now…Let's enjoy our Final Date to our hearts' content, Chiyo-chan."

* * *

_'He's Toriko…the one in a Combo with Komatsu…'_ Take-chan thought as the Golem approached, roaring, as AoOni stood over Musubi and Lan, snarling.

"Gyaaaaaa!-!-!" Komatsu screamed.

_'Now…let's see what he is exactly…' _Take-chan thought as Khyber observed through his binoculars a mile away.

"Bag the game, old friend," Khyber whispered.

"Be careful!" Shuu warned.

"It's no use…" Musubi informed, causing Lan to look up at her in shock and surprise, "I've already…ended it."

She gently kissed Lan. Her new Sekirei Crest glowed a blinding white before ten massive wings made of white fire erupted from her back. She gently let go of Lan and flew up to be level with AoOni's torso. Behind her, the transformed Khyber's pet witnessed a demonic bear with horns, wings, and spikes going down its back with its left claws all forks and the right claws knives.

"**In the name of all the love of the world, bear witness to the demise of my Ashikabi's hatred and sorrow!**" Musubi recited as AoOni swung its fist at her, "**Hissatsu Waza: Kuma-Ryuu no Tekken Yari (Finishing Move: Bear-Dragon's Iron Fist Spear).**"

With that, she barely made a punching gesture. AoOni gagged for only a brief instant before his upper body exploded into complete nothingness. It was as if he single movement had vaporized its upper body. Suddenly, the Nemetrix glowed before the remains were replaced by a serpent made of slime. It let out a raspy choking hiss before slithering off to fight another day. Khyber frowned as he pulled out his device.

"This is Khyber. It seems that the current Sekai I'm in is a perfect route for training," Khyber informed, "The evidence lies within the fact that my partner was nearly vaporized by a mere punch. Had he not turned into a Slirpent, the mission would have failed."

=I see…I will be sending Chaud and Protoman then to train there once this ends= Akainu informed =Ignore all previous orders, Khyber, remain in that Sekai, learn all that you can, and then resume hunt of Lan Hikari=

"Affirmative," Khyber nodded before hanging it up and then watched through his binoculars of Musubi landing and turning to Lan and the others in the harem with him with a gentle smile and pumped her fist.

* * *

The others heard Shuu's warning on the Golem being made by the Bishokukai, and Toriko merely replied with, "The Bishokukai…huh? If I were who I've been up until now…I might snap in this situation…" he looked at his hair, actually noticing its state, "With the nutrients from the Bubble Fruits…my hair grew so long…"

"Aahaaaaah!-!-!"

"To…Toriko-tachi…!-!" Komatsu began.

"Yare-yare. It's fine," Megaman replied as he looked up at the skeletal bird before it was disintegrated, "Kinda weak for a Gourmet World beast."

"Th…That was you…?" Roll gasped, causing Megaman to look at her.

"It's still me, but right now, I've obtained a new form; **Megaman: ImmersionStyle**,"the NetNavi/former Hedgehog replied.

The three males merely made a slight gesture of their right hands and their hair was cut off into their original lengths.

"We…It's not that…I'm not angry..."

"Neither am I…" Ace shrugged, "But…"

"In **Food Honor**, those emotions create useless power for the body and cause the performance level of movements to decrease," Megaman: IS informed before they looked at the Golem.

"So, even to this anger…" Toriko began.

"We are **Grateful**…" the three smiled.

"Voooa!" the Golem cried out as it swung its right hand down for a chop.

"Toriko-tachi!-!-!"Komatsu screamed.

"In order to defeat you," Toriko opened his eyes just barely, revealing a dark look in them.

Ace made a gesture of snapping his fingers and the hand was incinerated. Megaman: IS just removed Caliburn and the remaining part of the limb was turned into a pile of steaks ready to be grilled. The Golem didn't even see it, still going for Toriko as Toriko reeled his fist back.

"**Kugi Punch (Nail Punch)**," Toriko merely stated.

The Golem gagged as its stomach exploded. It was sent into the air as more punch impacts formed. More punch impacts continued to send the Golem all over Shokurin temple and its mountain. It crashed into a side of it and continued on through it. The punches continued their racing strikes even after the Golem was torn into shreds, striking the shreds until they were obliterated. Everyone still conscious or near the temple stared at what had happened in pure shock.

"Just now…" Toriko looked at his fist, "I don't know how many Ren that was, but it feels like I still do _more_."

"Mega-kun!" Roll exclaimed as she hugged her husband, pecking his cheek.

"I…Incredible…" Shuu whispered, "That golem…in one attack…"

_'…I see…Huhu…unless he could do that…there would be no worth in defeating him…'_ Take-chan thought before they all looked up to see the Spoon Dome opening up, revealing Chin.

"Jiji!" Lan cried out before his eyes widened in shock.

"Hihhihhi. Gratitude, Gratitude…" Chiyo gave a weak smile, her body covered in wounds, "Just try and appreciate in this situation…"

Chin fell and crashed into the ground.

"Masteeer!-!" Shuu and Komatsu screamed.

"Jiji!" Lan cried out.

It was almost instant. One moment, Chiyo was about to impale Chin in the gut once more with a foot. The next, she had been caught by Lan. His armor on the arms and legs in his Cambio Forma with Scan were the same, but more refined in appearance like a Karakura Doji, dyed in shades of white. The gloves on them were replaced by the fingers that were on the Doji. His outfit had changed into a deep silver jumpsuit. Over that was more white armor, the shoulder-guards resembling three silver claws on each shoulder. Over his head was a helmet, resembling a slender white fox-like dragon's head.

"Don't hurt him anymore, Grandma. If you touch him again…**I'll devour your soul**," Lan rasped out.

* * *

_'I've never seen the Ongyoujyuu Trees and Plants get this alarmed…What on earth is happening at Shokurin Temple?! Toriko-san…Komatsu-san…Lan-san…Master Chin!-! Please be all right…' _Chiru thought before looking up.

He gulped, bearing witness to a massive pitch black beast overhead. Even its teeth were that color. It had one hundred fins on the sides and fifty on the back. Its eight were white dots just above the teeth.

* * *

Lan looked down as the hand on his foot, "C…Calm youself…Lan. You must not…get emotional…It will upset…your food honor…"

"Hih-hih-hi. Your emotions swayed…I guess that's why your Food Honor got into disarray, eh…? Chin-chan."

"Old Lady Chiyo…even though, I keep telling you the truth…you do not believe it…When I heard the reason why you defected to the Bishokukai…I couldn't hide my agitation…"

"Then shut up and die. And take your Food Honor with you down to hell as a Souvenir."

Her eyes widened as she jumped back from Lan. The Chaos Flames on his armor turned a brilliant gold with sparkles.

"He…He changed to **Sun Flames**…!" Maylu gasped, _'Lan-kun has more than one Dying Will Flame?'_

Lan gently placed his left hand on Chin, letting the Sun Flames cover him. He removed his hand after brushing it on him. The flames dispelled, revealing his body completely healed.

"Jiji, stay down and rest," Lan spoke gently, "This isn't an opponent the others could buy even a second of time with. In terms of raw power…I think she's in the same class as that lady **Setsu** you said we'd go see the next time I came to visit with Mama."

"Hih-hih-hi. Perfect. I'll show you the 'One Stroke Worth 100 Million Yen'…My skill with a kitchen knife," Chiyo informed, her face resembling that of a poorly drawn face (think of the Shin-chan series for faces but the skin covered in nothing but wrinkles and a n 'o' for a mouth), "It is said to be the **National Treasure Class.**"

"When an abomination swings a Kitchen Knife around…" Lan assumed a fighting stance, the tail that went with his armor swaying a bit, "It's no longer worth even one yen."

Chiyo flinched as her knifes shattered. Lan swung his leg as he fell from the sky, unleashing a wave of scarlet flames that seemed to be acting like a fierce storm in the shape of a wolf's head.

"**Fiamme****Tempesta****: ****Caccia****del Branco di** **Lupi**** (Storm Flames: Hunt of the Wolf Pack)!-!-!**"

"Hyaaa! So slow!" Chiyo scolded before blinking and looking down to see Chaos Flame-covered claws made of the ground grabbing her legs and holding them tightly, "**Manaita Shield!-!**"

Lan continued to unleash the attack in succession, causing more and more of the ground around Chiyo to be disintegrated by the ability the Storm Flames had. She gritted her teeth as more and more of her shield was disintegrated.

_'Nuuuuuu! He destroyed the chopping board~~~~~?!-!' _"Brat…Don't get cockyyyyyyyyy!-!-!" Chiyo screeched as she jumped into the air over his attacks as she went right for him, two more knifes out, _'No more dull knifes…This time…This time I'll use the sharpest pair I have!-!-!-!'_

"What's wrong, Grandmother? Your Food Honor is getting disordered," Lan spoke as purple flames acting like clouds engulfed his fists, "**Fiamme****Nuvola****: Festa ****Ultima****del Branco di Lupi (Cloud Flames: Ultimate Feast of the Wolf Pack).**"

Wolf heads roared in the Cloud Flames. Chiyo stabbed at Lan while he swung his fists at her. The two items collided with the two armored, flame-covered fists. Both felt their eyes widen as the attacks exploded in a flash of light, knocking them away from each other. Lan spun and flipped in the air before landing. He looked over at the panting, enraged Chiyo, her knifes shattered.

"A kitchen knife that's been made worthless breaks pretty easily, doesn't it…?" Lan chuckled before seeing he pull out a demonic, solid-black knife with the hilt encrusted in diamonds, "I didn't want to use it because I don't want it to get dirty on a filthy human…Hih-hih-hi…This is my favorite Kitchen Knife, one that had no twin to go with. **With this I'll gouge out you life…!-!**"

"Really now…? What a waste for such a beautiful knife. I can hear its sobs of pain and suffering, its once-pure-hearted user not filthy and dishonorable to its wishes," Lan noted.

_'In just a little longer…he'll be arriving…'_ Take-chan thought before sensing something, "Chiyo-san, that's enough!-! He's here to get us!-!"

"Who?" Lan pondered as a shadow covered the area, making them look up at the beast Chiru witnessed.

"It-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it…" Roll and Megaman paled, Megaman losing his ImmersionStyle.

"Skorca!" Ace screamed, "They're real!-!-!"

"Perfect timing…Let me introduce you, Komatsu…That is the one I made a **Combo** with," Take-chan smirked.

Everyone looked at the top of the beast to see something. It was humanoid in shape, but was made of flame-designed metals. Its head had a 'beak' shape to it with wild long black hair, a mechanical finger twirling a lock of it. Toriko and Komatsu 'recognized' the thing.

"Th…That's a **GT-Robo**!-!-!" Komatsu gasped.

"Who's…the operator…?" Toriko pondered, _'What a terrific presence…!-! There are only a few people in the world at his level!-!'_

**=Cold Water of Old Age will shorten your Life Span (This is a modigied idiomatic phrase. 'Cold Water of Old Age' means 'Reckless or Dangerous Actions for One's Age.' Like, supposedly, old people drinking or bathing in cold water)=** the GT-Robo informed Chiyo **=Stay right where you are, Old Woman. The goal has already been accomplished. Let's go back to **Gourmet World

"…Ta…Take-chan…your Combo…?"

"Komatsu…and Toriko…Remember this; the one who will eat **God** is the **Bishokukai's Boss, Midora-sama**…!-! And the one who will cook it is his Combo Partner, me…!-!-! Eventually…I'm sure it will be quite clear to you, Komatsu. Between you and I…and…Your Combo and My Combo…which is superior…!"

"Take-chan…" Komatsu whispered.

"Hmph. So that means Toriko-Aniki and Komatsu-Aniki will trounce you with ease," Lan noted.

"…" Take-chan began to laugh, "Child, you're quite the cocky one."

"Many people tell me that. But I don't mind it," Lan shrugged, "I give my respect to them during the fight. But before and after it, no dice."

"…Then I hope to see you again," Take-chan smirked as he picked up Chiyo and jumped onto the beast, "Komatsu! Until that time, polish your skill as much as possible and raise your Rank as a Chef! Unless you do, there'll be no value in defeating you…!"

"…Take-chan!-!-!-! I won't lose!-!-!-!" Komatsu cried out, "To you who sold his soul to the Bishokukai, Take-chan…There's no way I'll lose!-!-!-! No matter what!-!-!-! There's no way I'll lose to you!-!-!"

"Kuk-kuk-ku. I'm looking forward to it, Komatsu. The next time we meet, it'll be at the Main Stage of Food, **Gourmet World**."

**=Toriko-san, let us meet at the Festival=** the GT-Robo informed before the beast flew away.

"…The hell was that?!" Matsu screamed once it left.

"Th…That was a **Big Bang Shark**…!-! It's a Gourmet World Creature…!-! How is a monster like that…" Shuu noted.

"It should be east to make it into a mode of transportation…for _that_ man…"

"That man?" Maylu repeated.

"You don't mean…that was really…?" Shuu gulped.

"Komatsu-Aniki…" Lan looked over at Komatsu as he began to sob loudly.

"He was my friend…He was my fellow chef…"

"The Owner Chef of **Otogi Castle**, **Ootake**, it looks like he had **Gourmet Cells** directly injected into his body," Toriko noted as he walked over to his friend, "If you were comrades…If you were friends…Then no matter what it takes, you need to make him realize he's wrong, Komatsu!"

"!"

"With your **Cooking** and my **Strength**, we'll make them realize that we're right…!-!"

"Toriko-san…"

"It's because he's your comrade…that we've got to beat him!-!"

"Guih…Right!-! Let's defeat him, Toriko-san!-! Together!-!-!"

"…I'm sure you'll be all right," Toriko nodded with a smile, "But I've got no assurance that I'll be able to win. With being able to camouflage itself now, the performance of those new Model GT Robos have made exceptional improvements…and it was able to transmit _that man's_ power without omission…"

"…"

"Are you okay, Jiji?" Lan asked.

"You healed me…" Chin noted.

"My Sun Flames that I awoke in my Food Immersion have the power to heal," Lan informed, Scan separating from him and turning into a ring shaped like his head on Lan's left ring finger.

"I see…" Chin looked over at Komatsu and Toriko as Komatsu seemed to be questioning something, "I will tell you."

"Master!-!" Toriko and Komatsu gasped.

"He's been healed?!" Komatsu exclaimed in shock.

"Seems that I brought these Revitalizing Knifes and the ability to use the Dark Technique for nothing on Master Chin, then," Chiru noted as he walked up.

"Chiru-san!" Lan waved.

"What's important with those knifes anyway?" Caliwave demanded.

"Revitalizing Kitchen Knives are a special type of knives forged using organisms with regenerative function and minerals that stimulate that function; cutting an ingredient with this knife the cells of the ingredient become active revitalizing the wound," Chiru explained, "To use this knife a near superhuman ability is needed in order to pass the knife in the gaps between cells without damaging them; if someone can use it freely an ingredient can be eat almost infinitely by restoring it little by little; in order to complete the regeneration eating high nutritional value ingredients is needed."

"I'm guessing that the IGO is limiting this stuff in fear of them upsetting the circulation of food," Ace noted.

"You're correct," Chiru nodded, "My techniques require that level of touch…even though it's called a **Revitalizing Kitchen Knife**, it's nothing by a tool to aid in stimulating recovery. Only when they are used in combination with eating ingredients with high nutritional value, such as the Bubble Fruit…"

"Like the ones we brought back?" Ace asked as Musubi and Toriko held up enough Bubble Fruits that all together, they could make up half the temple's current size.

"Whoa! Those are Bubble Fruits?!" Maylu gasped.

"Amazing!" Matsu exclaimed.

"Like those. Only when those two things are together can one expect an effective recovery. In other words…" Chiru looked over at the still form of the deceased Wagon, "The knife can only help the regeneration of an ingredient or person…Lives that had already been lost cannot be revitalized…"

"The revival of the dead…That is actually none other than the reason Old Lady Chiyo defected to the Bishokukai," Chin noted as he ate a Bubble Fruit, "The Bubble Fruit…that was the dish…Chiyo-can was best at…"

"Jiji…" Lan whispered.

"I'm terribly sorry…my skill is still immature…compared to the first generation…" Chiru apologized.

"The cooking of a Bubble Fruit is difficult even for a Chef that has mastered Food Honor…Chiyo-chan was a genius…"

"M…Master…Revival…**Revival of the Dead**…?!" Shuu exclaimed, "What on Earth do you mean, that was the reason Chiyo-san defected?!"

"He means that Grandmother still believes my mother is dead even though I'm the proof that she is," Lan informed, "Grandmother believes that by using the Hour D'oeurve of Acacia's **Full Course Menu**; **CENTER**. But that was the one piece of his menu that Acacia intentionally sealed away. It's rumored to have the ultimate power of **Revival**."

"How did you know that?" Chin blinked.

"I saw her entire past thanks to that last strike against her in our fight. My **Dimensional Roar** emerged on its own as usual," Lan noted.

* * *

"Man…That was kinda easy to take care of…" the girl noted, crushing more bones in her mouth.

"Indeed it was, Mistress. Delicious as well."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you. We're a **Special Combo** after all," the girl grinned as a figure in a solid-black biker outfit, the head hidden under a Motocross helmet, "It's just a shame we could get all of the damn cat, **Turbo**."

"True. Still, at least we got to enjoy its tail and left hind leg," the figure noted.

"…Best damn meat on the trip here to the Human World," the girl giggled as their boat crossed the sea waters, "…You think that they're really here, Turbo?"

"My flames don't lie, mistress," Turbo replied, "**Reshiram **is here."

* * *

**Me: With the achievement of Food Immersion, new powers have awaked within Toriko, Lan, Megaman, Musubi, and Ace. Though now, Khyber has learned of what the Sekai gives out and has informed Akainu of this. How will the power of Food Honor give them aide? And who are the two figures and who is Reshiram? Find out, next time.  
**


	14. Toriko: Four Beasts! Thanks for the Meal

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Boy…I never thought I'd bear witness to this sight: **Gourmet Town** empty," Toriko noted, "There's a scene I never thought I'd see in the **Gourmet Age**…"

"I guess this is another one of those Panic Events you told me may happen with the approach of a **Gourmet Eclipse**," Lan noted as he looked around the empty streets with food-themed buildings.

One week earlier, some 'bad news' was broadcast by the IGO all across the world. There was something disconcerting about the edges of the **Human World**. The monster sleeping in **Gourmet World**, the **Four Beasts**, was awakening. That gave a shock to all of humanity surpassing that of the **Zebra Warning**. Every country that was relatively close to **Gourmet World**; at the edge of **Human World**, declared an above level 5 state of emergency. People of every country were ordered to take shelter in the area in the center of Human World. There was in fact, a great migration of over 30 _billion_ people of Human World.

Why…? Why was the **Four Beasts** purposefully coming into Human World? Generally speaking, creatures of Gourmet World are not interested in bad tasting foods…which means, they would not come into Human World by choice. At best, the ones that come are creatures being chased out of Gourmet World. That was a stroke on unbelievably good luck for Human World.

But…The good luck was not perfect. There is one piece of **Bad Luck** for Human World, in that there is _one_ fiendish wild beast that isn't a small fry that was chased out…With an **Unbalanced Diet**, it has a liking for the taste of **Humans** and no longer are _anything_ but Humans. Now, once every few hundred years, it awakens as if it were gauging whether or not the number of humans has increased. The story was handed down as a demon coming for a meal.

In the Gourmet World, four beasts approached the Human World. One was a massive turtle in the colors of a volcano with one upon its back. It opened its mouth to reveal multiple rows of fangs and a volcano for a tongue. It was the **Four Beasts Mounturtle**, a **Volcanic Crustacean Beast**.

Another entering Human World seemed to be covered in the darkest of leathers, almost as if it was made of it. Its body seemed to bulge in various places and had two long white nosehairs coming from its pig snout. The bottom halves of its legs were actually multiple tentacles intertwined to form the lower legs and feet. It was the **Four Beasts Invaitdeath**, a **Mollusk Mammal Beast**.

The third beast had tough green skin with ruby/blood-colored fur. All over its body was multiple upon multiple scars. It was missing a hind leg and its tail. Strangely, its head seemed to resemble Toriko's Intimidation's head. It was **Four Beasts Gaoh (Fang King)**, a **Mammal Beast King Species**.

The last of them was truly, truly fat. Its body seemed to leak a strange slimy substance, giving its sickly white form a sheen that reeked of death. It had a 'beard' of multiple tentacles with five bulging eyes. It had powerful, muscular arms that had more tentacles emerging from them. It was the **Four Beasts King Octopus Kong**, a **Mollusk Fish Beast**.

* * *

***cue music***

***The screen was covered in blowing grey clouds. They dispersed to reveal a broken road and a far-shot of Lan walking on it***

** narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku (The bell that rang in youth's time opens Truth's door)**

***it cut to his face, showing hardly any emotion as he walked before a wind blew by him, making him look up. ****It cut to Megaman, grinning as he stood with Ace. Lan began to return the grin as flames engulfed the screen, revealing the title screen***

** tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka? sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki (Is this distant shadow a prophetic dream? Is it a nightmare?**** Whispers**** of grief are woven in the sky)**

***It cut to a scroll-down view of a city before cutting to Tsukiumi glaring up at it while Kazehana drank in the background. It then cut to Musubi sparring with Miya outside the Maison Izumo, Uzume, Tai Lung, and Tigress observing and then cutting to Haruka having help from Kusano as food was being made. It then cut to the afternoon-around sunset-of Maylu and Roll looking sadly in the distance before cutting to a shadowed room with figures hidden within with the only five revealed being Chaud, Akainu, Khyber, Khyber's Pet, and Protoman.***

** shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni**** (mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?****) gin no ame furisosogu [After tracing the believed road, silver rain pours. (Being perplexed, I turn around, and the answer is?)]**

***It cut to Ace standing amidst a sea of flames before cutting to a dark room with monitors on various walls and Matsu smirking in the middle of it, adjusting her glasses. It then cut to Khyber, emerging from the shadows with his pet. The pet roared before transforming while charging at the screen. It then cut to Lan activating his Box Animal***

**-aoi sora torimodosu- chikai wa ima hitomi ni afureta muryoku da to nageku yori bidō suru asu wo mitai katariau yume sae mo "shinjitsu" e to izanau yoake sorezore no michi wo tadotte toki no kanata mata aō (With the youthful sky recovered, the oath overflowed in the eyes. Instead of grieving over helplessness, look at the shaken tomorrow Even the dream of talking is the dawn of "Truth" We will meet at the far side of time after tracing our respective roads)**

***It cut to Lan in Cambio Forma colliding with Megaman wielding Caliburn, waves of Chaos Flames going off the collision. It then showed the two beginning to fight and releasing more waves of Chaos Flames with each contact. It then cut to Musubi slamming her fist into Crabdozer and sending it through various trees before cutting to Tsukiumi and Kazehana unleashing their Norito on one another. It then cut to a somewhat dark hallway, an imposing cauldron-like structure at the end of it. It opened up, revealing an eternal sea of intense flames swirling within it like a gateway, an azure light in the center of it all. It then cut to Lan, standing in his Cambio Forma, before his armor faded into Scan, resting on his shoulder. Scan looked up and jumped off-screen before Lan looked up to see Musubi, Maylu, Megaman, Ace, Matsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi walk on-screen, Scan happily wagging his tail in Tsukiumi's arms. He gave them a smile before the group walked down the ruined road before the clouds once more engulfed the screen, turning it white***

* * *

Two blurs jumped across various rooftops. The two were actually Scan and Terry, both the same size now. Scan had a container on his back, Tsukiumi, Roll, and Maylu riding on him. Terry carried Rin, Komatsu, and Musubi.

"Eeeeh? You successfully cooked the **Bubble Fruits**…?" Rin gasped, "Really, Komatsu-kun?!"

"You got it! We spent the whole week at **Disappearance Cuisine** with Chiru-san taking on that challenge!-! And somehow we managed to cook it!-!" Komatsu grinned.

"Oh, they'll be so excited!" Musubi shivered in delight.

"That's amaaaazing!-! Toriko and the others are waiting for us in Gourmet Town, so they'll be happy you brought some!" Rin beamed.

"Yes! And you're bringing them something, too, right, Rin-chan?" Musubi asked.

"Yup," Rin nodded as she took out a strange device that resembled a gauntlet that fit only on the hand with the fingers and thumb exposed while on the top was a black jewel, "This is a **Capture Level Measuring Device**. I've named it the **Measure Tongs**."

"Measure Tongs?!" Komatsu awed.

"Yep! I just finally finished it recently. With this, you can precisely measure the Capture Level of wild beasts even over Capture Level 100."

"Eeeeh? Over 100?!" Komatsu screamed before paling, "S…So we're going to fight things like that soon, huh…?"

"But there's no way around it, Komatsu-chan. The **Four Beasts** is the last ingredient that was on that list Toriko-san has," Musubi pointed out.

"Don't worry! It'll be an easy win for the Four Heavenly Kings!-!" Rin declared.

"W…Well, it's true that if it's them fighting…"

"Plus, we're the backup in case they fail," Musubi pointed out.

"Y…Yeah…" Komatsu gulped, still a bit startled by how the **Norito** could give Musubi, Tsukiumi, or Kazehana tremendous fighting power, _'Come to think of it…what is Matsu's Norito?'_

"Plus, I'll be going, too!"

"Eeeh? You're coming along, Rin-san?!" Komatsu freaked.

"Of course! I've got to measure the precise capture levels of the **Four Beasts**. Also, I want to be together with Toriko!"

"Aw~How romantic…" Musubi cooed.

"How…How crazy is all this…?" Komatsu deadpanned.

=We're coming up at the location= Maylu noted on Musubi's PeT ZX.

Up ahead, were two towers, one resembling a fork and the other a knife. The one they were heading for was **Gourmet Towers** Knife Building's 330th floor, better known as the **Overlook Floor**. On that floor was the main location of 10-star restaurant **Zen Ou (Tray/Mean King)**. Inside, Matsu sat in Lan's lap as they, Megaman, Ace, Kazehana, and Toriko ate with Sunny, Coco, and a muscular, large man with red hair and a bit of his mouth ripped off to reveal his fangs.

"Hey, Coco, I was just thinking, are you still doing fortune telling?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah. Occasionally."

"Heeeh…So, uh…this is purely out of curiosity, but, what sorta things does a Fortune Teller say to customers?"

"Well…It varies…"

"Like what? For example? What sorta things do you say about people consulting you on love that doesn't look like it's going well?" Kazehana dropped her fork on her dish as she looked at Coco.

"Hmm…Perhaps he gets set off and blurts out 'It isn't going to happen,'" Kazehana noted.

"Yeah, I get set off…smartly."

"Wahhahha! That sounds like something you'd say, Coco. Bluntly," Toriko laughed as he munched of another food.

"So you can act like that sometimes, too, huh…?" Sunny deadpanned.

"Hmm…Then what do you see ahead for me and Lan-kun?" Kazehana asked.

"…" Coco looked over at Kazehana and held up two fingers put together.

"…" Kazehana squealed in delight at that, knowing what Coco was informing her of.

"Huh?" Lan blinked, pausing from his plate of food.

"Everyone who comes to get their fortune told seeking some specific reply. And that's also the one they're most anticipating, much like Kazehana here," Coco noted as he pouted a bit of wine.

"But they must get disappointed if it's not the answer they're anticipating…" Matsu noted.

"Well…I'm the type that actually gets more motivated from that sorta thing," Toriko grinned.

"Even my Fortune Telling definitely isn't 100% correct, though…Also, whether it's disappointing or not depends on the person. Things like uneasiness or indecision are in everyone's lives. What's important is to appreciate and grow from every kind of result. If you can grow from them, you can understand that all events are for the purpose of growing and you can appreciate them."

Toriko, Lan, Megaman, and Ace began to laugh. Matsu and Kazehana merely giggled.

"Appreciation, eh?!" Megaman smirked.

"Sounds just like the **Food Honor** we learned!" Toriko noted.

"But living while always giving thanks has gotta really be a pain, doesn't it?" Sunny noted.

"Concretely, how do you give advice?" Matsu asked, adjusting her glasses.

"…You just need to live in a way where **Success **is because of you…and **Failure** is also because of you…" Coco paused to take a drink, "Wouldn't you say that's what appreciating while growing means?"

"Tha' so? So it's all your fault whether it's a 'success' or a 'failure,' ain't it? Other people are completely unrelated," Sunny noted, eating a bit of glowing meat.

"That ain't it," Toriko informed before slurping up and entire plate of noodles, "In this world, there's no such thing as **Failure **in the first place."

"My grandfather once said 'the one who knows the **Ways To Win** more than anyone else is also the one who's experienced the most **Mistakes**,'" Megaman quoted.

"So in other words, you could say **Failure** is equal to **Success**…couldn't you?" Ace noted.

"I see. What do you think, **Zebra**?" Coco asked.

A tense silence followed. Everyone awaited the answer from the silent member of the Four Heavenly Kings. Slowly, he paused in his eating and looked up at them, one eye closed.

"Whooooo…" everyone leaned in a little, "The fuck cares?"

Lan and Matsu got their faces off the table, leaving face indents in it.

_'Mm…I guess so,'_ the other three of the Four Heavenly Kings thought with sweatdrops.

"You say that four of you are about to take on those **Four Beasts**, and yet…my dear…not one of you is one millimeter nervous, are you…?"

"Ah," Toriko blinked as everyone turned to see a somewhat elderly man that was as tall as Coco with long, noodle-colored hair that even looked like noodles while balancing multiple plates, "O…**Owner Chef Yuda**!-!"

"He's the **Tray King** of the **Gourmet Age** that cooks perfectly without allowing for one millimeter of disorder, right?" Matsu asked, having hacked into quite a few computers from her PeT ZX to learn as much as she could about the world.

"Here, I brought you more courses. It's my special menu made without my hands slipping one millimeter.

"All right!-!-! We can still eat more 10-star cooking!-!" Megaman cheered.

"We really appreciate you staying open even during a crisis like this, Owner," Ace grinned, "A Toast to the great chef!"

"Kampai!" the ones at drinking age declared.

"Kampai," Lan and Matsu nodded, holding up their glasses filled with juice or milk, before Yuda chuckled.

"What? I wouldn't rest one millimeter for something like this."

"Just what I'd expect from **Zen Ou** that reins on the Top Floor of the **Gourmet Towers**! Even in a big panic, you don't get agitated one millimeter!" Toriko beamed.

"For their safety, every last millimeter of the employees have taken shelter," Yuda informed.

"By the way, Owner-san, in terms of _physical power_, you don't need to run, do you?" Lan asked.

"Huhu…Our cooking is highly nutritional Medicinal Cooking. It's optimal for Food Immersion, as well. Eat up without leaving one millimeter left."

"We'll have some more!" Zebra and Lan informed, the plates that were on the table all stacked up and empty before them.

"So fahst!-!" Yuda and Matsu exclaimed, their eyes popping out.

"What the hell, you guys?! What're you two doing Flash-Eating everything by yourselves?!-!" Toriko demanded as he and Zebra began to grapple.

"Suddup. You guys just took too long," Zebra growled.

"I just caught him starting to do that," Lan noted, "So, I followed his example to thank the cook by eating his meal."

"So fahst!-! That was far too fahst, Zebra-kun!-! Lan-kun!-!" Yuda exclaimed.

"Fahst, owner?" Kazehana blinked.

"Minna!-!"

"Oh."

"Hmm?"

Everyone looked over to see the ones that had rode on the two wolves, minus Roll and Tsukiumi, running over. In Tsukiumi's arms was Scan, now his original size. It was a rather interesting ability that Scan learned, akin to the ability the dragons Lan, Megaman, and Roll all owned.

"Sorry we're late!" Maylu waved.

"Torikooon! I came, too!" Rin waved as Lan's fiancés pecked his cheeks.

"How'd the Bubble Fruits turn out, Komatsu?" Toriko drooled.

_'First thoughts about food…'_ Lan chuckled as he thought.

"Just take a look!-!" Komatsu grinned as Roll walked in with Musubi, carrying the cargo of Bubble Fruits, now seeming to act more like jelly than bubbles.

"We successfully cooked them!-!" Musubi declared as she pumped a fist quickly before putting it back on carrying the container.

"It's a big heavy, minna," Roll informed.

"Oahaaaaaaa!-!-! You did it, minna!-!" Toriko exclaimed with completely wide eyes and a large smile of excitement on his face.

"It's like watching a kid at a candy store," Matsu giggled as she looked at Toriko before seeing Lan grinning at the sight.

"That's fantastic, Komatsu-kun!-!" Coco grinned.

"Huh. Bubble Fruits…magnificent. You're able to cook without one millimeter of disorder?"

"Eh?" Komatsu looked at Yuda and screamed, "It's the chef who's 5th on the World Chef Ranking, Chef Yuda!-! C…C-Cou…Coul I have your autograph?!-!"

"All right. I'll write you a signature without slipping one millimeter," Yuda replied with a chuckle.

"Minna! I have a message from the President about this request! Let's watch it later," Rin informed as she held up a DVD, "Before that…" everyone was quickly seated before the table, Lan managing to avoid someone sitting in his lap by sitting between Zebra and Megaman, "Let's try the actual food, the cooked Bubble Fruits!-!"

"Incredible…this is a temple treasure?" Coco pondered.

"You bet it is. Tasty too even raw," Ace smirked.

"S…So beautiful…" Sunny cried a little into a hand.

"Looks pretty tasty," Zebra grinned.

"You have our thanks, Shokurin Temple…" Toriko gave thanks before they all took a bit and the upper clothing on the Four Heavenly Kings tore apart, their muscles bulging up massively, "Th…This is…"

"It would seem it's a compatible Ingredient for all of the Four Heavenly Kings. And it's been activated by them being cooked," Yuda noted.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Haruka giggled.

"Dear…Wh-What's with all the food?!" Yuchiro gawked, looking at the biggest table they had in the mansion-in-a-house which currently was filled with plates upon plates of food.

"I'm so excited, dear!" Haruka replied with a giggle before motioning to the end of the table, where Chin, Chiru, and Shuu were sitting, a smiling Kusano in Chin's lap, "I have someone I've been wanting to introduce to you for years. Dear, this is my father, Chin Chinchin."

"Ah, so you're the man who's taken to my long-lost daughter," Chin chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "A pleasure, Yuchichi."

"…Skye told you that name, didn't he?" Yuchiro frowned as, in SciLab, the hedgehog/former human sneezed.

"No, no, no. He just has trouble with names, is all," Haruka informed quickly, "Anyways, dear. These are my father's students, Shuu and Chiru. Chiru actually runs the restaurant I told you about, **Disappearance Cuisine**."

"It's an honor to meet that father of Lan-san," Chiru nodded.

"Your son is a prodigy, having gone up against Chiyo-san like he did," Shuu nodded as Kusano looked up at Chin and giggled with a smile.

"But…But I…How did…When?" Yuchiro was speechless.

"Apparently, his Sekai is currently dealing with something fierce, a monster known as the **Four Beasts**," Tigress noted.

"Hm?" Yuchiro blinked.

"Indeed. The warning went out a week ago," Shuu informed, "We had the members of Shokurin Temple take refuge before the forest's surface while the other Assistant Masters are in the center of the Human World to help defend against it."

"Wait. So it's not four beasts?" Po asked.

"That is correct. The **Four Beasts** is not merely four separate beasts, but actually just a single one. It creates four 'Beasts' to act as its **Arms** and sends them into the Human World," Chin explained, adjusting his glasses as Kusano began to tremble a bit, "The Four Beasts devours any humans they can before being reabsorbed back into its main body. Their bodies change each time, but all of them are over the Level 100 Capture Level."

"Wh-wh-what?" Haruka paled, almost falling over if Yuchiro didn't catch her.

"…Did you really have to say that?" Viper asked.

"Ah. Yes, silly me. Forgot Lan was still there," Chin blushed.

If they didn't have their training, Shuu and Chiru would have facepalmed. Luckily, Mantis, Po, and Monkey were there to do that for them.

* * *

"Go, Torikooh!-!" Lan cheered as the world travelers stood before a group of four televisions, showing the Heavenly Kings fighting the **Four Beasts**.

"Get 'im, Coco!-!" Megaman pumped his fist.

"I never knew you could fight with your hair," Musubi noted, looking at her still-long hair.

"Nor that you could turn your own body into a poisonous weapon," Kazehana noted.

"Are you kidding me? Zebra-san's abilities with using Sound is amazing! All he has to do is open his mouth and-BAM!-you're deaf and pulverized!" Roll slammed a fist into her palm.

It was then Scan began to growl as he looked at the floor, ready to pounce on it.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ace asked, kneeling down beside the pup-sized Chaos Wolf before tensing up, "Now I see…"

"You feel it, too?" Megaman asked.

"Hai," Roll nodded.

"Something down below the surface," Musubi noted.

* * *

**_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!"_** the Mounturtle screeched out, lava-blood puking out of it and spilled from the cracks upon cracks upon shattering cracks within its destroyed shell.

"Hnn. There's something weird about it," Zebra frowned, _'I've seen a fuckton of Creatures at the verge of death, but the screams this guy's giving ain't **Death Throes**…This guy's life still ain't over!-!'_

=Bibibibi=

=Bibibibi=

"The hell?" Zebra pulled out his Measuring Tongs that Rin gave him, "Rin's calling me?"

* * *

"I'm teeeelllin' yooou! There aren't _four_ **Four Beasts**! There's only one!-!" Rin declared.

=What'd you say?!= the **Four Heavenly Kings** exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**_"Gohu…! Gohu…!"_** the Invaitdeath gurgled, its body swelling up from the **Poison Virus** and **Mold Spear** Coco used on it.

_'…This is odd…I still can't see the **Shadow of Death **on him…'_ Coco thought with unease before the Invaitdeath was suddenly pulled under the ground, "It can't be…that direction is towards…" his eyes widened, "Kisssssss!-!"

* * *

"Toriko-san!-!" Komatsu gasped as Terry ran towards them, after Gaoh as it was pulled under the ground.

"Toriko!-! Do you think everyone else can track them?!" Rin asked as the two were pulled onto the Battle World.

"It's okay! Terry's and my Sense of **Smell**…Coco's **Denpa**…Sunny's **Touches**…and Zebra's **Ultrasonic Waves**…They shouldn't lose track of them at all…!-!"

The **Four Beasts** had called together its four **Limbs**. Before they could be killed by Toriko and the other **Four Heavenly Kings**. It drew in its limbs in order to retrieve their energy. In the center of the Human World, the ground began to break apart as buildings started to collapse with humans panicking.

"Ooh, this is not good at all," Lan gulped as he saw the destruction on a large stage with the others and Mansam.

"Well, well, this is beyond what we expected. Seems the main body is actually right below us this time. Asshole's learned a lot since Ichiryuu's feast on its previous four limbs," Mansam noted, "I have to say that maybe it's my turn to take the spotlight?"

"Th…Is that the actual body?!" Matsu gasped, seeing a massive collection of roots and vines made of fleshy material ensnaring the buildings as it emerged from the ground.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-! Root Kaijin!-!-!" Lan screamed before fainting.

"Lan-kun!" Maylu gasped as she caught him.

"What's wrong with him?" Mansam asked.

"He kinda has a phobia of plant monsters. He sees one, he'll scream and faint right on the spot, even if they're just anime ones," Maylu explained.

"Don't forget his problem with live Chickens," Megaman pointed out, "He'll freeze up completely for an hour when he sees a chicken. Ended up missing a whole day as a Chicken Parade happened once in DenTech."

**_"GOAAAAAAAAA!-!-!"_** the Four Beasts roared before slamming a root into a building, knocking the humans in it into the air before devouring them in one bite.

Vines erupted form parts of its body and ensnared more humans. It quickly devoured them and 'grinned.' It eyes widened when it felt as if an overmuscular black-skinned bat, a poisonous ghost with long black hair, a red-skinned Oni, and a hair monster appeared behind it. It swung a 'limb' out and destroyed more buildings, flinching when it saw the tops were not falling at all. Multiple golden roots and trees were sprouting about, protecting the buildings from collapse.

"**Protect Tree**. Originally, it wasn't meant to protect manmade structures…But I set it out all across the city," a man with a white pompadour noted, looking up at the Four Beasts, "I'm not letting this end up like a Kaijyuu Movie, you monster."

"Teppei!" a man called, "This ain't good!-! The buildings that aren't reinforced are…!-!"

"Ah?" the ground rumbled as a massive demonic horse-like Beast approached, demolishing buildings in its path, "What is thaaaaat?!-!"

"Don't worry yourselves, vermin. I'm guarding the buildings with **Otokabe (Sound Wall)**," Zebra informed on top of the beast's mane as it stopped, "That's it, huh…? The Four Beasts **Main Body**."

**_"OOOO! OOOOO!-!-!"_**

The ground erupted as the **Arms** appeared. Roots erupted next and grabbed all four.

"What the hell?" Zebra raised a brow as the Arms were lifted up to the main body's massive jaws and devoured, "He friggin' absorbed all four of 'em."

Suddenly, the **Four Beasts** trembled as all its roots coalesced into itself. Its body turned pink like a human's body before bulging up into powerful muscles, giving it an overweight appearance. It took a deep breath before exhaling a massive lime-green cloud. Suddenly, it began to rain green rain.

"What the hell's this?"

"**Green Rain**," Zebra looked up to see Kiss fly over, Coco and Megaman-having got on via AreaSteal as the bird flew over the stage area-on it, "This is not good…I've heard that rain of every color falls in Gourmet World, but **Green Rain** is really bad…! Did this guy make it fall…?"

"You're late, Coco," Zebra snorted as Terry and Quinn showed up.

"Your friend there's the biggest animal I've ever seen," Megaman snorted, "Well, that is if you don't count **Dark Gaia** as a beast."

"That Horse 'a yours is too damn fast, Zebra!" Sunny complained, "And it's too huge in th' first place."

"I see, so that's the main body?" Toriko pondered as Rin screamed.

"Its Capture Level is huuuuge!-!"

"So you guys finally showed up to get in my way…" Zebra noted.

"I just came to keep an eye on your partners," Megaman informed before pulling out a parasol that covered him, Rin, and Komatsu just before the rain began to hit them.

"Thanks," Komatsu noted as Megaman pulled an umbrella out and opened it as he walked out from under the parasol.

"Yep," Megaman nodded.

"Uwah!" Toriko yelped.

"The rain's spread all the way here!-!" Sunny exclaimed.

"This green rain is also called **Illness Rain**. It's toxic to the Human Body. If it's wet by the rain, it will die within an hour," Coco informed.

"Wh…What?!" everyone exclaimed as, back at the stage, Lan did a spit-take on the cup of water he was drinking since he was using the PeT ZX to listen in.

"Seriously?! Everyone's already gotten wet!-!" Toriko exclaimed as Megaman cleared his throat and motioned to his umbrella and the parasol, "Oh…Excluding you guys."

"Komatsu-kun!-! Get to **Zen Ou** on Gourmet Towers right away!-!" Coco ordered.

"Eh?! Chef Yuda's restaurant? Why?!" Komatsu pondered.

"It's because Chef Yuda can make us an **Antidote Dish**," Megaman realized.

"Exactly!-!-!" Coco replied, "But he'll most likely need assistance!-!"

"We'd better hurry and tell him about this one," Megaman noted, "I've got no luck with cooking, though. So I'll get you there, but we'll need to make a pit-stop elsewhere. We're going to need a _lot_ of chefs."

"O…Okay," Komatsu nodded as Megaman took out his most treasured Chaos Emerald.

"**Chaos…Control**!" Megaman declared before he and Komatsu warped away as the Four 'Kings' jumped off their beasts.

"Now, then…We've got to beat this thing as fast as possible, I suppose," Coco noted as his skin turned colors as its poisons formed.

"Outta the way. I'll end this in an instant," Zebra growled.

"You're totally unrefined, Zebra. If you use onna your **Voice Techniques**, all the ordinary people're gonna get caught up in it!" Sunny snorted.

"Anyhow, let's all go together!" Toriko grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "Man, how long's it been since the four of us fought together…? I can't help but shake with excitement! This guy's just that tough an opponent…!-!"

"Got anything on the **Scent**?" Coco asked.

"There's no particular change in its body odor…There isn't a hint of the **fatty acids** that're secreted under extreme tension or fear…" Toriko noted.

"Nothing weird about the sound of its breathing, blood pressure, or heart rate either," Zebra added.

"I cannot see any disturbances in its electromagnetic waves, and what's more I can't see the **Shadow of Death**," Coco noted, frowning a bit as he recalled earlier.

"I see. For it to be this relaxed in front of us, I guess it doesn't see us as anything more that some of its food…Even the **Green Rain** is just like a dressing you pour on Ingredients for it…" Sunny frowned, "What a revolting bastard."

"So…as Zebra would say…" Coco began.

"He's **Gotten Cocky**!-!" Zebra snarled.

"Not particularly _cocky_. But hey, do you think this guy is tasty?" Toriko asked as he wiped a bit of drool, "If he's got a good flavor, then I wanna beat him fast and eat! Man, how long's it been since the four of us fought together?! I can't help but shake with excitement!"

"Hmph," Zebra jumped off the building they were on.

"Ah, hey, Zebra!-!" Toriko barked.

"I don't need you guys! I'm more than enough on my own!-!" Zebra roared.

* * *

"And that's what's happening. Everyone in that city that's been hit by that **Green Rain** is going to die if we don't get an antidote," Roll informed.

"I see. I perfectly understand not even one millimeter out of place on this," Yuda informed.

"You do?" Musubi asked.

"Dear me, I never though one millimeter that things would have turned out like this…" Yuda admitted.

"I'm sure that you can make a dish that'll counteract the Poison, Chef Yuda…" Komatsu beamed.

"It's true, I can make it without one millimeter of disorder, but…To make it for several million people in under an hour…"

"You couldn't do it in time, could you?" Maylu asked.

"Indeed. Even if I try my hardest, I could only manage to make enough for 100,000."

"I…I'll do my best to help out, too!-!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Same here," Maylu informed as Musubi, Matsu, and Roll nodded.

"Just you five alone wouldn't be one millimeter, though. We'd need quite a few hands. And particularly masterful ones at that."

"That's why we came!" Everyone turned to see an elderly short woman, roughly the size of a Mobian Hedgehog, with her graying-pink hair in a large bun while wearing a red ninja outfit and an apron with a heart walk up with a white-haired girl with pink dots on her cheeks and a copy of the elder's outfit with a suitcase in her hands, "Huh-huh-hu. Now then, shall we get cooking? Yuda-chan?"

"Se…Setsuno-saan!-!-!" Komatsu gasped.

"Eh?!" Maylu gasped.

"This is the lady Master Chin wanted to take Lan-kun to?" Musubi blinked.

"Well, well…**National Treasure Setsuno-sama**. We've been graced by a most reliable person. …But…to be perfectly honest, we still don't have one millimeter enough chefs," Yuda informed.

"I thought that would be the case when Lan sent that letter to Haruka-sama, so I came here with some assistance from Monkey-san," Chiru informed as he and Monkey, the Kung Fu master carrying a suitcase of kitchen supplies with his tail.

"Hiya, Maylu, Matsu," Monkey waved before seeing Musubi, "Oh, so you're Musubi! I thought Haruka was kidding on your figure."

"Huh?" Musubi blinked before tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm not sure if I can be of any help, but please allow me to lend a hand."

"Chiru-san!-!" Komatsu gasped.

"**Disappearance Cuisine's** Chef Chiru," Yuda noted.

"Huhu. You seem to be quite worried, Komatsu-chan. I'll lend you my strength as well," a tall, muscular chef in a tall white hat grinned, "I'll lend you my strength as well."

"Livebearer-san!-!-! You came?!-!"

"**Boss of the Underground Cooking World Livebearer**," Setsuno noted.

"_Former_ boss. I've washed my hands of Black Market Business. Now I'm working center stage. Huhu. Thanks to you, Komatsu-san," Livebearer smiled.

"Not too shabby a collection. Seems we're all afraid of the **Green Rain** and going to aid in the cure-making," everyone looked to see the girl and Turbo approach.

"Who are you two?" Roll asked.

"Name's Rayne Adamant. This here's my brother, Turbo. We've spent a year in the Gourmet World to advance our skills as chefs and had to deal with Green Rain at times," the girl informed.

"We're here to give our assistance in creating the only known cure that can be made in the Human World," Turbo informed.

"You two have spent time in the Gourmet World, learning how to deal with the **Green Rain**?"

"Completely accidental. Felt the symptoms of dying after a half-hour and took another twenty to figure out and make the cure," Rayne chuckled sheepishly.

"This is fortunate, then," Yuda noted.

"You're all excellent chefs, but I'm afraid it's still not enough. With just you…"

Komatsu slowly turned to see four more chefs approach, two males and two females. One resembled a woman in her prime with her black hair done in a bun and a yukata on her body. The second female was the size of Komatsu with a few wrinkles on her rather-youthful face with her brown, starting-to-gray, curly hairs. Another male was an elder and the same height as Komatsu with an over-sized mustache and eyebrows. The last male was as tall as the first woman with long black hair and a strange device over his right eye.

"The owner chef of the curry stand that makes 10 trillion yen a year, **Damaras Curry**! 4th in the World Chef Ranking, **Damara Sky the 13th!-!**" Komatsu gawked before turning from the last man to the elderly man, "Owner of the traditional Japanese restaurant **Guts**, 22nd on the Chef Ranking!-! **Chef Lulubhu**!-!-!" he turned to the taller woman, "Big Mama of the snack bar **Turara**, Ranking at 31st is **Tsurara Mama**!-!-!" he then looked at the last woman, giving a motherly smile at everyone, "The first lunch lady to get into the Top 10! **Nakamune Cooking School's** cafeteria chief, Rank 10, **Chef Sumire**!-!-!"

"So…So many people of the Ranking List…" Matsu gulped as Rayne let out an impressed whistle.

"It's like a dream right now," Turbo chuckled.

"But how did they know about this whole thing?" Komatsu pondered.

"I informed them," a man in a black business suit and sunglasses informed as he walked up.

"I informed Chiru-san since I knew he went to see Kaa-chan with Jiji and Shuu-Aniki," Lan noted as he walked out from behind the man.

"Department Chief Johannes! It's been a while!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"We actually wanted to gather more, but unfortunately these people you see here were the only skilled chefs nearby. All others were in places where they could not reach here immediately," Johannes noted.

"I said I'd go get them with Chaos Control, Mr. Johannes," Lan frowned.

"You nearly collapsed from exhausting yourself getting just these members, minus Chiru, here," Johannes frowned, knowing Lan was holding onto him to not collapse.

"Aw shut it…" Lan muttered.

"It's a situation that developed quite suddenly, so I suppose there's no helping that," Monkey noted as he looked at a TV nearby to see live footage of the Four Heavenly Kings fighting, and actually losing, to the **Four Beasts** now that it had grown additional arms, "Ouch."

"Tsuki-chan…Hana-chan…" Lan whispered as he looked at the screen.

* * *

"Keep coming this way!" Kazehana called, using the wind she was manipulating to amplify her voice to the fleeing crowd to the buildings, Tsukiumi keeping the two of them dry along with forming a dry path by controlling the **Green Rain** to stop a few meters above them, their Sekirei Wings glowing from the deep kisses Lan had given them both to make them last for a bit, "Hurry and get into the buildings or else we're all in deep trouble of dying in an hour!"

"It is a shame we could not go with our husband," Tsukiumi frowned.

"You said it," Kazehana sighed, pausing her wind manipulation for a little bit, "But still, you know what he said. He's counting on us to get the people to safety."

"Indeed. So for our beloved…" Tsukiumi informed as the wings she still had on her body began to glow stronger, "**Oh sacred storms swirling all around, give aide to me as I unleash an unstoppable force upon the perils of my Ashikabi**."

The collected Green Rain her abilities had already gather began to bubble up.

"**Infinite Tsunami!**" Tsukiumi cried out as all the Green Rain that was around her suddenly shot up into a flying Tsunami that pierced the clouds, letting sunlight shine upon them.

"Not too shabby," Kazehana smirked before resuming her ability, "Minna! Please hurry! This break in the storm isn't going to last, so get under some shelter at once!"

* * *

"Anyhow, we have precious little time. We have no choice but to cook with those we have here," Chiru noted.

"If you need any help, I would be honored," Monkey bowed.

"We'll leave the **Four Beasts** to the Bishoku-ya and we chefs will do chef's work," Setsuno informed.

"Well then, let me teach you to cook my secret antidote dish," Yuda informed, opening his eyes slightly.

"**Endorphin Smoke!-!**"

A blue smoke engulfed the Four Heavenly Kings while hiding them from the six-limbed Four Beasts. Terry appeared and Rin jumped off.

"Toriko!-! Are you guys okay?!"

"Rin!-!" Toriko gasped.

"That thing's **Capture Level** is totally bad news! At first it was just at 310, but now it's risen up to **350**!-!"

"350, huh? I wouldn't doubt it," Toriko panted.

"So they can really get that high…?" Coco choked out.

"Rin, you need to get away from here. And don't say you're gonna fight, too. Right now, the most important thing you can do is get the people who've been hit by the rain to shelter," Toriko ordered.

"…Toriko…" Rin whispered.

"**Umbrella Tree**!-!"a voice cried out before a massive tree resembling an umbrella covered the area, blocking off the Green Rain as Teppei walked up, "Yeah, that's right. There are still tons of people who got hit by the rain, not knowing it was poison. They all need to take shelter immediately."

"Teppei," Toriko gasped.

"Aah?! A **Saiseiyaaa**?!-!" Zebra roared out in anger.

"Whoa there. They say that only the boorish bring up the long past, Zebra. And regardless, now isn't the time," Teppei informed.

"Keh."

"You may be able to guard against the rain with **Dense Fog**, miss. It may thin the concentration of the rain and weaken the poison," Teppei advised Rin.

"Huh..? Ah…"

"I'm counting on you, Rin," Toriko informed.

"…O…Okay, got it! I'll give it a try!-! So, Toriko, I'm counting on you for the **Four Beasts**!-!" Rin ordered, _'Please don't die…'_

"Your endorphins also lessened the pain. So just leave it me," Toriko smirked.

"So wha the hell, Teppe?! Are ya gonna help out here?" Sunny demanded.

"Capturing (Eradicating) Ingredients (Wild Beasts) is Bishoku-Ya's work. I don't know who requested it of you, but…do a good job!"

"The Request was from that slave-driving old man!-!-!" all four kings snapped.

"If this keeps up, the Old Man is gonna laugh at us!-!" Toriko ordered.

"Okay, let's beat the Four Beasts!-!" Coco declared.

"Toriko," Teppei spoke, "That monster is being **Revived**. I'm sure of it. Though I don't know their goal, there's a mastermind behind it. Be careful."

**_"OOOOOOOOO!-!-! AAA!-!-!"_** the Four Beasts roared.

"We got it!-!-!" the Four Heavenly Kings roared as their Intimidation Forms appeared over their bodies.

* * *

Since the Green Rain had started falling, 15 minutes had past. Only 45 minutes remained before everyone's lives would be finished. Currently, the chefs, Johannes, and Monkey were all looking at a purple Mochi Ball.

"Th…This is…" Livebearer began.

"The antidote Ingredient…" Chiru finished.

"A purple Mochi?" Maylu blinked in confusion.

"This is **Yakuzen (Medicinal Cooking) Mochi**. It's made with **Irogome (Color Rice)**. By completing the kind of Mochi the color complementary to the color of the poison, it can neutralize the efficacy of the poison inside the body," Yuda informed.

"But why purple? I thought red was its complementary color," Roll noted.

"Seems you've been looking at a strange color wheel," Damara noted, "Though it's called **Green Rain**, its color is actually closer to yellow-green. On an actual **Color Wheel**, the color across from that is purple."

"So then we'll be making Purple Mochi," Tsurara Mama noted.

"Let's hurry and make it!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"With all these people, we can make a whole lot of Yakuzen Mochi!" Musubi declared with a fist pump.

"It can't work…" Lulubhu noted.

"Why not?" Matsu asked.

"It's true that we can produce it more quickly, but if you consider the time to distribute it, then we need to finish within 30 minutes," Lulubhu informed.

"Even in spite of all of the skilled chefs we have assembled here, it's next to impossible to finish cooking for several hundred million people," Roll frowned before smirking, "I just love a good challenge."

"But…" Komatsu began.

"This is a **Special Preparation Ingredient**, isn't it, Yuda-san?" Maylu asked.

"Indeed," Yuda nodded.

"This sample one you made…You had to mix the Color Rice…the steaming time…the number of times to pound it into the mortar…They all needed to be done in a certain way that no normal chef could do," Monkey noted, motioning to the Mochi, "Seems I won't be much help then."

"It seems that only those who've gotten Food Honor and/or are high-ranking chefs like those here can make it," Musubi frowned, "Even if we had countless other chefs here, it wouldn't do squat."

"…It's deplorable, but we'll need to select 50 million humans to eat the **Medicinal Cooking Mochi**," Johannes informed before flinching as Musubi slapped him.

"That won't happen. I refuse to believe that!" Musubi informed before turning to Chiru and Komatsu, "Chiru-san, Komatsu-san, you remember **Disappearance Cuisine**, ne?"

"…!-!" Chiru's eyes widened as he glanced at Komatsu.

"I…I get it! If this Mochi is a **Special Preparation Ingredient**…" Komatsu gave a determined look, "Give me 10 minutes. I'll find a method so that even ordinary chefs can cook it simply!"

"What?!" the other chefs native to the Sekai gasped.

"Please, just give me the 10 minutes. I'll find that cooking method!-! I'm sure of it…!-! So please call together lots of ordinary chefs!-! Please!-!-!" Komatsu pleaded.

_'He's serious…'_ Damara thought.

_'This boy's eyes…'_ Lulubhu thought.

"Huh-huh-hu. Perfect. I had just sent out a call for all the cooks in my group companies," Setsuno informed as she walked over with a cell phone in hand with Maylu following, "There're around one _million_ of them."

"One million?" Roll repeated with a squeak before a Zone Portal appeared and Haruka, Miya, and Po emerged from it.

"I thought we would need some help, so I asked Haruka-sama, Miya-sama, and Po-san to come through a letter of the Smash Scarf," Maylu informed.

"Give it a try, Komatsu-kun," Setsuno smiled motherly at Komatsu.

"But there's no time," Chiru noted, "We should hurry to begin cooking, too."

"Then I'm glad I called him," Livebearer noted with a chuckle as a dark-skinned man with various scars on him in a white chefs' outfit, "Tairan, so glad you could come here."

"Tai-tai?" Haruka blinked, causing the man to facefault.

"Dammit, Haru! Nearly fifteen years and you still find ways to make me lose the cool entrance!" Tairan snapped.

"**Poison Cuisine Tairan**! The man unsurpassed in handling poison!-!" Komatsu exclaimed, "He's the genius Chef that holds the 19th Rank!"

"Huh…Seems I owe you a thousand yen," Haruka sweatdropped before pulling out a hundred gold rings from her purse, "I hope the gold-exchange rate didn't change since I went through that Zone Portal…"

"Hasn't changed a bit since you left," Tairan rolled his eyes before taking one ring, "And I consider you being here the remaining amount of what you owe." He proceeded to smirk, "Now then…**Green Rain**…I can't completely erase that poison, but I can easily make the circulation of it slow. Though even so, it would be for a maximum of 3 hours."

"That's more than enough!" Komatsu exclaimed, "Okay!-! Leave it to me!-! I'll get that method in less than 10 minutes!-!-!"

"Alright! Let's get to cooking!" Po exclaimed, clasping his hands together with a grin.

"I hope we finish this quickly. I'd rather hope things are going well with my father and my husband," Haruka frowned.

"Well, I'm sure your daughter will be a good moderator," Miya giggled.

* * *

"…What just happened?" Yuchiro asked as he, Shifu, Chiyo, Uzume, Shuu, and Chin looked at the large pile of candy set up before Kusano.

"We just lost to a little girl in Poker," Uzume replied as Chiyo started to giggle uncontrollably.

"It…It's hilarious when you think about it…" Chiyo said between giggles.

"It seems that the **Food** wanted to be with her if she's been this lucky," Chin noted, adjusting his glasses, as Kusano smiled happily.

* * *

"Okay, I've contacted them. They can't come to this location, but I've called together the 50,000 chefs in my group in the **Kitchen Dome**, containing 50,000 kitchens…" Damaras informed.

"There'll be 20,000 from me…! They're all gathered in a nearby plaza where people are taking shelter," Lulubhu noted.

"There's 10,000 from me," the 10th ranked chef said, "I've called out to many of the chefs in other cooking schools as I could."

"I'll have 8000. I've asked all my snack bar comrades to get to their shops," Tsurara Mama informed.

"I've got 30,000! They're former underground cooking world chefs, but their skill is undeniable. Rest easy," Livebearer grinned.

"I thank you, everyone. I'll put out an emergency request for simple kitchens and cooking cars at the places you've gathered chefs," Johannes informed, "Now…all we can do is pray for a miracle."

* * *

All over where the humans were at, their phones began to go off. Everyone began to answer them as TVs turned on to show Tairan on them.

=To all those whom have been hit by the **Green Rain**, I'm got gonna repeat this, so listen up=

"It's even on the building monitor," Tsukiumi noted, recovering from using so much energy to keep the humans dry.

"I've read about him in one of Koma-chan's books, Poison Cooking Tairan," Kazehana noted.

=This is known as **Green Rain**, a deadly poison. If you're wet by it, you're certain to within one hour= Tairan informed, causing the two Sekirei to facepalm as everyone started to freak out around them =Don't get worked up. You won't be dying just yet. If you push on the Pressure Points on your bodies that I'm about to tell you, you'll increase the amount of time before you die by a little. They're pressure points that delay the effect of the poison. It's a massage that takes about 5 minutes in total and it's fairly complicated, but concentrate and follow along to this video. It requires someone else to do it for you. Lan Hikari?=

=Hello= Lan waved =I am his dummy for the pressure points at the moment=

=We'll keep running this over and over, so tell anyone who can't see this video right now= Tairan informed =First, you…=

Kazehana and Tsukiumi didn't really pay attention, distracted by Lan being shirtless for the pressure points.

* * *

"I'm serious, Tairan-san, that tickled!" Lan noted.

"We've got one minute left for him to get it," Johannes informed.

"So do you think Nono-chan has a little crush on Komatsu?" Haruka asked with a sly smile.

"Always the teaser for romances, Haruka," Setsuno giggled, "I'm quite relieved that you're alive and well."

"I'm also glad I could see my favorite 'aunt' as well," Haruka giggled, "Once this is over, will your restaurant be open? I'd like to treat my family to a meal there."

"For 'family,' it's always open," Setsuno informed with a smile, "Perhaps I can ask Komatsu-kun to provide me the **Century Soup**'s secret ingredient for the meal."

"Th…The Century Soup? The young man we're putting all out hopes on actually got it to form an aurora?" Haruka gasped, drooling a bit.

"I see your **Gourmet Cells** have already started to awaken once more," Setsuno noted.

"I sent her a ton of foods from here," Lan admitted.

"It was all delicious," Miya informed.

"…Is it…a no…?" Yuda pondered, seeing only 10 seconds remained.

"I cannot blame him…" Lulubhu noted.

"…" Livebeared just looked at the door with Chiru.

"Come on, Koma-chan…" Musubi prayed with her hands clenched together.

"I'll begin the selection of people to eat…" Johannes began before Lan held up a hand.

"He's done," Lan informed as the door opened.

"I did iiiiiiitttttt!-!-! I found…I found a way to simplify the cooking of the **Medicinal Cooking Mochi**!-!-!"

"All riiiight, Koma-chan!-!-!" Musubi cheered.

"Nice one, Komatsu-Aniki!" Lan cheered, pumping a fist with Musubi.

"Get a connection going across the world!-!" Livebearer ordered, "Have the chefs been gathered?!"

"All 1,110,000 chefs have gathered together in their locations to start cooking," Johannes informed as he motioned to a set of live feed monitors that showed multiple chefs.

=We're here, too!-! Chef Komatsu!-!=

"Oh, those are the cooks of **Hotel Gourmet**," Setsuno noted, "Seems that the IGO is moving as well."

"…!-! Y…You guys…" Komatsu sniffled, giving a small smile at the sight.

"We've also assembled other chefs from lands all over the world, it seems," Johannes noted as more monitors showed chefs from different nations at ready, "In total, we have no less than _five million_ chefs at ready."

"Will there be enough Ingredients to cook with?" Miya asked.

=Just leave it to us!-!= Tom declared on one of the screens, a massive pile of packages ready behind him and hundreds of other men and women =If it's Ingredients you need, us wholesale merchants are scraping them together!-!=

"Tom-san!-!" Komatsu grinned.

=I've given my message. Now it's up to you, now, Komatsu!=

"Right!-!-! Okay, starting now; I'll be lecturing on how to cook the **Medicinal Cooking Mochi**!-!" Komatsu declared.

With that, Komatsu began to instructions. All the high-ranked chefs and Johannes watched while the others began to copy Komatsu's cooking at nearby stations to see if it could really be replicated. Soon, all of them were holding the purple Mochi.

_'He was really such a genius?!-!-!'_ Yuda thought in amazement.

"It…It only took 3 minutes," Lan awed.

"It…It was so simple. Almost like instant ramen," Miya noted, looking at the purple Mochi she had in her hand.

"The cooking now begins! Make sure they keep getting sent to the Infected Areas!" Johannes ordered over the line, "With 5 Million, over _200 million_ can be made in 2 hours!"

"Dear me, quite admirable…I would never had thought this cooking method existed…And what's more, with this method, we can manage the remaining 300 million ourselves," Yuda noted with a chuckle.

"Well done, Komatsu-kun. You really did it and in only ten minutes," Setsuno noted.

"It wasn't 10 minutes, Sensei…" Nono informed, "He found the cooking method in just under 5 minutes…"

"…My goodness…" Setsuno whispered in awe.

"In the last 5 minutes, Chef Komatsu, came up with a way to make the Mochi's Flavor more delicious."

"Smart move," Lan pointed out, "That Mochi I had to eat after getting some Green Rain Tairan had on him dumped on me for that demonstration tasted terrible."

"You say that about all medicine. Even the bubble gum-flavored ones," Haruka noted.

"I hate medicine, plain and simple. I'm still **grateful** to the food part of it, but not the medicine part," Lan shuddered.

"W…Well…I just thought if they were gonna eat it one way or another, it might as well taste good…" Komatsu sheepishly chuckled before Tairan pulled out a vial of **Green Rain **and dumped it on Lan's head.

"Hey!" Lan barked before Haruka shoved a Mochi into his mouth, "…" he chewed it a little before swallowing, "…Now _that_ is a Mochi."

"What an amazing boy…" Lulubhu noted.

"In that little time, he even pursued taste…?!" Tsurara Mama blinked.

_ 'Toriko-san, Coco-san, Sunny-san, Zebra-san…It looks like we've managed to do all right here,'_ Lan thought, _'So please, take care of the **Four Beasts** for us. I hope Scan will get there in time with their own Mochi cure.'_

* * *

Scan whined in his small form, licking the critically injured Toriko's face. Around him, the Four Heavenly Kings were in critical conditions for humans. Nearby, the Four Beasts let out a roar of victory.

"Ugh…D…Dammit…" Coco groaned.

"Th…This ain't good…It's too strong…" Sunny panted.

"Th…Thanks," Toriko managed as he ate his purple Mochi.

"I think we…might really die…This time…" Sunny admitted.

"…Hmph…This ain't an opponent that we can't beat…" Zebra growled as he took one from Scan.

"Looks like…we're just gonna have to clench our stomachs and prepare for the worst…" Sunny admitted before Toriko's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the blue-haired man to start laughing.

Bastard…At a time like this…" Zebra growled.

"Quit makin' that unrefined sound with your stomach!-!" Sunny snapped.

"Ah, sorry…I guess it's annoying. That reminds me, that message from the Old Man Rin told me about, apparently at the end he touched on the Four Beasts' **Taste**…I started thinking about that unintentionally…"

"It's taste?!-!" the other three felt their eyes widen.

"Yeah. When the thing takes damage, it flows through the insides of the body and gets emitted outside of it…making a certain amino acid. That amplifies the savory components of the meat. It matures every time damage flows through it," Toriko explained, "So in other words…the more **Damage** we do to it, the **tastier** it gets!"

"Geez…Friggin' taste…?" Zebra groaned as the Four Beasts began to approach them.

"We might die, you know, so don't talk about that stuff at a time like this," Coco noted.

"Yeah…A ton…" _'I wonder just how much it matured…?' _Zebra pondered before his stomach growled, "Hm?"

"Do you know what sound you're makin', Zebra?!" Sunny demanded before his went off in unison with Scan's, "Geh!"

"Ah, I think it's you, Sunny, that's unrefined," Coco chuckled as his went off as well.

"Ha-hah! Even with everybody so beat up we're on the verge of death, our stomachs are honest!" Toriko laughed as he wiped the drool on his face, "I wonder how this guy's taste matured…"

"You can bet it'll be real tasty!" Sunny laughed.

"It's been quite a long time…since my stomach's rumbled," Coco noted with a grin.

"Damn, I wanna eat that thing's meat!" Zebra agreed.

"Ooh…I can move again…Hehe…It's been like this sine way back…Even in the training days, the thing that could always cheer us up was curiosity for a **Taste**," Toriko grinned as the Four Beasts stood over them, "Let's eat that thing!-!"

It was about to attack when the remains of the buildings came to life into a Pseudo-Four Beasts, Scan in his full size in the center of it, acting as a heart. Scan tackled the Four Beasts away from them.

* * *

"Hold on…I think I…Yatta! I got visual!" Matsu cheered, "Oh my! We've got _two_ in the city?!"

"Two?" Lan blinked as he, Ace, and Johannes sat near the laptop Matsu had set up, "That's not a second one, that's Scan! All right, boy! Help Toriko-tachi!"

"Ha-ha! That's showing that beast!" Ace swung a fist into the air, "Zzz…"

"He seems to be trying to stall it," Johannes noted, "What kind of partner do you have?"

"A gift from my late Sensei," Lan replied, "He's a Chaos Flame Wolf. When he howls, he unleashes his flames and causes, well, Chaos. Never thought he'd cause the rubble to make him a pseudo-**Four Beasts**, though."

* * *

"Scan's giving us a window of opportunity," Toriko noted.

"We've gotta find a way to beat him," Sunny frowned as Scan made the Four Beasts back off further away from the areas where the humans were.

"That's friggin' easy. We just need to give him enough damage at once so he can't make it flow out," Zebra smirked.

"Zebra, you…" Sunny began.

"As we are now, doing an attack with that much power is not…" Coco began before their eyes widened as Toriko held out his hand to them.

"Toriko…" Coco noted.

"In the training days, we never once did one successfully, did we…? A four-man **Combination Technique**…"

"The secret technique the president told us, huh…?" Coco pondered.

"If we wanna beat the Four Beasts, this is all we've got left," Toriko panted.

"But the risk is high, and it takes time to use the technique," Coco pointed out.

"Time we're wastin' talkin' while th' pup's beating!" Zebra snapped, "Everyone's **Appetite** and **Spirits** need to match perfectly or the technique won't work, even if we charge it up."

"You're the one who matches the least!-!" the other three snapped as Scan drop-kicked the Four Beasts before it sprouted more limbs to pulverize the pseudo-Four Beasts.

Scan roared as he jumped out of his construct as it was slammed with all the limbs of the Four Beasts. Storm Flames flared up on Scan's claws as it neared the Four Beasts' face.

* * *

"Yeah! Go, Scan, go!" Lan whooped before his eyes widened, "!-!"

"Oh…Oh no…" Matsu put a hand over her mouth.

"…" Johannes frowned.

"…" Ace hid his eyes under his hat.

"S-Scan!-!-!" Lan cried out.

* * *

Scan coughed out a bit of blood, tinted with the Dying Will Flames he was fueled by. Multiple upon multiple spikes impaled his form, all emerging from the Four Beasts' mouth. Scan slowly moved its head, somehow knowing that Lan was looking at him.

* * *

"Scan! No, Scan!" Lan cried out, grabbing the sides of the laptop, "We…We gotta…"

A whine caught his attention. He turned to the screen to see Scan looking right at him. Lan trembled, the tears falling from his face refusing to stop.

"Not again…Please, Scan, I lost Sensei…I don't want to lose you, too," Lan whispered.

Scan just gave a soft whine. Lan thought he could see something in the wolf's eyes before he turned away to give a glare at the Four Beasts.

"Scan…" Lan whispered.

* * *

The Four Beasts wondered why the beast, about to die, was not fearing him. Suddenly, Scan's fur transformed into the darkest of blacks with a collar of Storm Flames flaring around its neck. Its body began to swell up as more and more Flames began to swell within his body. The Four Beasts' eyes widened, seeing not a small wolf, but a massive grim reaper, easily the size of the moon above. Scan let loose a demonic, frenzied roar before detonating. The Four Beasts shrieked in agony as parts of its body was incinerated by the Storm Flames. It collapsed over onto its back, groaning as it began to heal.

"Oh man…" Toriko whispered as his fists trembled.

"…Dammit…" Megaman cursed, lowering his binoculars.

* * *

"Minna! Lan-tan's collapsed!" Matsu cried out.

"Nani!?" Musubi, Maylu, and Haruka gasped, finishing their Mochi before racing off into the other room where Johannes was putting Lan on the couch, his eyes clouded over a bit as they continued to spill tears.

"What happened to him?" Haruka asked.

"It's not **Green Rain**," Johannes assured, "His partner just blew up."

"Wh-What?" Maylu whispered.

"Scan…Scan was winning, but when he jumped out before his construct was destroyed…" Matsu trembled.

"From what Megaman told me, this happened too when his sensei saved this Bon-chan," Ace noted, "Died saving him."

"No…" Maylu gasped.

"But it wasn't this bad," Ace continued, "He collapsed to his knees, holding the last gift his Sensei gave him; the collar the guy always wore."

"…I met him," Maylu noted, "He was supposed to create horrible, horrible nightmares for all that slept near him. But it never happened. He was the kindest being you'd ever know. Never asked for anything, always gave a hand. He taught Lan how to use his Dimensional Powers. To Lan-kun, he once said that Kage-san was more than a sensei or even a friend…he felt like a grandfather, someone he always wanted to have in his family," She looked at the screen that showed the Four Beasts being surrounded by Kiss, Quinn, Megaman: IS, and Terry, looking at a small flicker of Chaos Flames dying out, "…It was Kage-san who gave Lan-kun his very first pet…his first closest companion…Scan."

"No wonder he's this bad," Johannes noted, looking down at the pre-teen, "Scan was more than just a pet or partner; he was one of the most important companions in his life. A gift treasured so dearly because of it being from his grandfather-figure."

"They'll need help," Maylu noted before pulling out Chibi's SmmnChip and slid it into Lan's PeT ZX.

* * *

"This is for Scan, you son of a bitch!" Megaman: IS roared as he and Chibisuke in his true form unleashed a laser blast the size of ten of the Four Beasts, sending it skidding back about 60 meters away, "Toriko-tachi!-! We'll buy you some time, you got it?"

"We got it! We'll store up the power!-!" Toriko roared out, "Just wait till you see this. The **Four Heavenly King's** most powerful technique…!-!"

With that, the four turned to each other. Toriko started to preparation by holding his hands out to resemble jaws. Overshadowing his body, his Intimidation's head began to release a strange energy from its jaws. One by one, the others and their Intimidations began to do the same, causing a tiny sphere of light to appear.

"Concentrate…Bring your appetites together," Toriko reminded them, _'We're counting on you five to do this…'_

Terry chomped down as he rushed by the Four Beasts, devouring its right arm before anyone could even notice it. Kiss cried out as he flew down, spiraling like a drill, before piercing right through the monster's body. Quinn wrapped a large amount of her body all around the knee area of its right leg. She squeezed and severed it in two. The Four Beasts wobbled before looking up as Chibisuke flew down, Megaman: IS creating an energy sword with Caliburn out. Chibi slammed his right fist into the monster's face as Megaman: IS sliced off the other arm, knocking it over.

**_"Shaaaaa!"_**

**_ "Gaaa!"_**

**_ "Garuh!-!-!"_**

**_ "GRAAAARGHHH!-!-!"_** Chibi roared.

The **Four Beasts** recalled some ancient memories…thousands of battles it had done with the ancestors of the three Gourmet World Beasts there unfolded in its mind. It did not know of the dragon, but could feel the unlimited potential it had and how it was unleashing it with its rider. These five were certainly not trying to buy time. It was sure they were intending to take it down. Then the only thing for it to do was to crush them itself.

**_"OOOOOOO!-!-!-!" _**The Four Beasts roared as multiple upon multiple arms and new legs erupted from its muscular body.

"…"

"Kuh…"

"Concentrate harder…" Sunny panted.

"You guys don't got enough **Appetite Energy**…" Zebra growled.

"Th…The Four Beasts…" Toriko panted, _'I wanna eat the Four Beasts…'_

**_"GRAAAAAAA!-!-!-!" _**

The Four Beasts sent a tentacle-like limb out at Terry and another at Chibisuke. The Senkoukura roared as he and Terry dodged. Suddenly, more shot out and grabbed the four beasts and Megaman. It proceeded to swing them around before slamming all of its limbs onto them, getting even all of the length of Quinn.

"Terry/Kiss/Quinn!" three of the Heavenly Kings gasped.

"Focus, you fuckers!" Zebra snapped.

* * *

"No! Megaman!" Matsu cried out, witnessing the crush of her friend, the legendary dragon, and the three Gourmet Beasts in the hands of the Four Beasts on the screens.

"Mega!-!" Roll cried out, having finished a new batch to check in on Lan, tears welling up in her eyes, _'No…Not again…!'_

"This is bad…" Rayne scowled, peeking in, _'He wasn't supposed to die this time…'_

"Wait! There's something happening on the screen!" Musubi cried out.

"Huh?" everyone but Lan looked at the screen.

On it, a massive bulge appeared on one of the hands before both were slowly being pulled apart. The cameras there managed to zoom in and Roll's eyes widened in shock. Megaman was growling, pushing apart the hands with his bare strength, his form altered. His jumpsuit was completely black, almost akin to total darkness. Over that were torso, shoulder, lower arm, lower leg, and feet armor in the colors of Terry's fur with bits of the natural armor Chibisuke had. His shoulder guards were in the shape of Sonic's quills bunched into sets of three and in the colors of Chibi's true form. Two slithering heads were on the ends of his Quinn-like snake tails, hissing in their movements, and shaped like the heads of a Night Fury and Senkoukura.

The front half of his feet appeared to have been chopped off, replaced with gold talon-like claws with an extra talon on the backs of both feet, making them resemble the feet of a raven with the front talons resembling Chibi's true form's claws. On his back were two massive wings…almost like they were the very wings of Kiss fused with Chibi's wings. On the top part of the wings was more of the gold plating, spikes lining it with the hinge part having two large horns. His helmet was shaped like an angular version of Terry's head with two curled horns in the color of Sonic's quills on the sides, the tips pointing halfway to the tip of the 'snout.'

Under the helmet/'head' was Megaman's face, all but his eyes hidden by the 'lower jaw' of the 'head'/helmet. Matsu wished it hid his eyes, because all that was once emerald was gone, replaced only by a savage blend of the colors of the eyes of the three Gourmet Beasts, the legendary dragon, and the blue hedgehog the NetNavi once was, mutated into demonic eyes that were shaped like wolf eyes, sharper than the eyes of a raven, and slit like a serpents. It got worse when he saw that the whites of them were a solid black and giving off a dark, sinister glow akin to Darkspine's eyes.

"Did…Did he just use **Double Soul** with more than one ally?!" Matsu gasped.

"This isn't **Double Soul**," Maylu gulped, her body trembling.

"What are you saying?" Haruka blinked as Megaman completely pulled apart the hands and made the Four Beasts lower them.

"To fight the Four Beasts, he's become one," Rayne informed as she and Turbo walked in with the other chefs to take a minute break to recharge real quick, "**Megaman: Four Beasts Out**."

"F…Four Beasts Out?" Roll repeated.

"The unison of the Gourmet Beasts, the Senkoukura, and Megaman's former life as Sonic the Hedgehog infused into a single form," Turbo noted.

* * *

**_"GOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH!-!-!-!" _**Megaman let out a guttural roar as he spread his wings out.

He let loose a glare upon the Four Beasts. The monster froze up before shaking its head. Just now…It thought it was dead, its head and remaining hand in a bowl of salad, about to be devoured by…by _itself_?! The Four Beasts roared before swinging a limb at Megaman. The fusion of a hedgehog/NetNavi, a dragon, and three Gourmet Beasts merely made a slashing motion with one of his hands, coated in black and ended in claws. It let loose a roar of pain as the arm it swung had been sliced, diced, and minced all in an instant.

It opened its mouth and unleashed a volley of spikes. Megaman: FBO vanished before its eyes before appearing behind in, engulfed in flames. He flew and swung his claws out, unleashing a volley of energy wheels in the shape of Terry, Kiss, Quinn, and Chibi's heads that quickly sliced off the remaining limbs.

* * *

"S…Sugoi power…" Roll gasped.

* * *

The Four Beasts roared before sending a volley of energy shots at him. Megaman: Four Beasts Out flew over them as they exploded in mid-air. He performed a drop-kick motion that slammed the Four Beasts' head into the ground, making a deep crater that almost reached the Four Heavenly Kings, the sphere now the size of Coco's torso. Megaman let out another guttural roar before pausing. He and the Four Beasts turned to see the Four Heavenly Kings, now holding an energy sphere the size of all four of them put together.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Coco apologized.

"And you, Four Beasts, take a good look. This is our **Appetite**!-!" Sunny declared.

"The Energy of our Desire to eat you," Zebra added.

"How about a showdown to see which is stronger? Your appetite, or ours…!-!" Toriko declared as the Four Beasts ignored the Four Beasts Out to face them, "The winner is indisputably the **Predator**…!-!"

"**Ou Shoku Bansan (Dinner of Kings [As in a inner where they eat kings)**!-!-!" all four declared in unison.

Even the **Wildness** that lurked inside them were clad in tuxedoes and wore napkins on their breasts. While maintaining the air of gentleman, they devoted themselves to a meal. It was now an Imitation of being at the 'Top of the Food Chain'…At that moment, they could truly be called **Predator Kings**. And standing on a plate in the middle of their 'table' was the Four Beasts.

Megaman: Four Beasts Out landed roughly two miles away before splitting back into his original body and the four beasts, all completely healed yet their stomachs gurgled loudly. Their entire strength had been depleted for the few minutes of being as one single form, causing even their stomachs to cry out to devour something…anything they could at the moment. It would be settled later once the monster was gone. All over, screens began to show this new technique to bear witness to the end of the fight. Slowly, the sphere opened up on one side, forming a 'mouth.'

"I give thanks…to all the Ingredients in this world…**Itadakimasu**," Toriko gave thanks.

The sphere shot out and entered the Four Beasts' gut. Its eyes widened as it felt the sphere starting to devour it from the inside-out. It emerged from its back before roaring, turning, and going in through another part. Slowly, its insides were starting to be exposed by the sphere devouring it.

"Ou Shoku Bansan. That is the energy of **Appetite** itself," Coco informed.

"It's an energy that eats the opponent and grows larger with the opponent's savoriness," Sunny added.

"Until the **Ingredient** is completely eaten…" Zebra began.

"This attack will not end," Toriko finished.  
No matter how hard it tried, the Four Beasts could not stop the sphere from doing what it was made to do. The sphere erupted from its gut, now the size of the Four Beasts' head.

"Have you not realized it yet, Four Beasts?" Sunny smirked.

"This ain't a **Fight**…It's a **Meal**," Zebra sneered.

"The moment this **Technique** was completed, this fight was over," Coco added.

"Eat or be eaten…A wilf fight where we bear each other no grudges…!-!" Toriko smiled in victory, "We are the **Predators**!-!" The Four Beasts couldn't even keep up with it anymore, "Be at ease, Four Beasts…You can be sure your death will not be a waste. Your life…"

* * *

=That blood…and that flesh…Will all be eaten completely by us, Mankind…= Toriko informed from all the various monitors that were tuned into the fight =We won't leave one bit of flesh or bone behind…=

* * *

"Seems they did it," Kazehana noted as she looked up at the sky, seeing the **Green Rain Clouds** dissipating.

=So…We give thanks…to your life, as well= Toriko informed as he, Sunny, and Coco held their hands together in prayer.

=**Gochisousama Deshita~~~~=** all four said in unison.

All over, humanity began to cheer and celebrate. The greatest crisis in all of mankind had been defeated. At the Gourmet Towers, Komatsu ran off, crying while holding more Mochi in a carrying case, heading right to go see his four friends that had united to defeat a single foe. Matsu, Musubi, Maylu, and Haruka held Lan close as he continued crying. He was happy that the Four Beasts was gone, but it didn't outweigh the pain and suffering of losing his closest companion.

* * *

"Ooh…The Appetite was satisfied by the Four Beasts' tastiness. It's puffing up like it's gonna burst," Toriko noted, lying on his back like the other four.

"Ou Shoku Bansan…Energy that consumes all, huh…? That was a tremendous technique, even for us…" Coco panted.

"Hmph…It wasn't anything like that. The technique's true for is our **Appetites**…" Zebra snorted, "That **Gluttony** wasn't bad even for us. That would be the right way of sayin' it, wouln't it?"

"The knives and forks I usually send out without really thinking about it…They might be energy from inside my **Gourmet Cells** brought out by **Appetite**…Maybe they were an introductory version of the secret technique, **Ou Shoku Bansan**…" Toriko noted.

"Toriko-saaan!-! Coco-saaan!-! Sunny-saaan!-! Zebra-saaan!-!" Komatsu cried out as he, Rin, and Roll ran over, "We brought more of the Medicinal Cooking Mochi!-!-!"

"Komatsu!-!-! Rin!-!-! Roll!-!-!" Toriko exclaimed.

"I'm so glad we brought more," Roll noted before she took a few and ran over to the approaching five, "Please, eat up."

"Th…Thanks," Megaman replied as he took one and tossed the rest into the air, letting the four beasts each devour a fourth thrown up into the air.

"You sound so weak," Roll noted before barely catching the falling former hedgehog, "Ah! Sonikku!"

"I…I'm fine. Just really hungry and tired…" Megaman replied.

"…" Roll just giggled, "Then I'll give you something good for tonight, honey."

"Thanks," Megaman gave a gentle smile before looking over at the sphere, "…Scan…"

"It'll be rather quiet without him around, huh?" Roll asked.

"Yeah…Crap, Lan's probably…"

"The girls are comforting him. I just told Tsukiumi and Kazehana and the next thing I know; I blink and they're gone," Roll informed.

"…Kid's got some good wives, huh?" Megaman chuckled.

"He will, dear, he will," Roll nodded before a whine made her ears twitch, "Eh?"

"What's wrong, dear?" Megaman asked.

"It couldn't be…" Roll looked over and her eyes widened, "Mega-kun!-!"

"What?" Megaman looked in the direction Roll had, "Well, I'll be a son of a Knave."

There, limping towards them, was a little puppy, almost slightly bigger than a newborn puppy. It let out whimpers as it approached them. Roll gently let Megaman lie down and the puppy finally limped over. Roll gently ran her hand over the fur. It was messy, but softer than that of the purest silk. Bits of Chaos Flames came off the puppy's paws and tail.

"Little, cutie Scan," Roll giggled, "Seems that he didn't lose you, after all, ne?"

* * *

"It's a shame we couldn't save the lives that beast took…" Sunny frowned as he ate a Mochi.

"That might not be true. Look…right next to the filled-up Ou Shoku Bansan…" Coco pointed up.

"What is that? Some leftovers?" Toriko asked.

"Our **Appetites** only ate the **Target**, the Four Beasts, alone…" Coco informed.

"It can't be…" Rin gasped.

"It can… That thing it didn't eat and left behind…I can see lots of Denpa coming from it…"

"Yeah…I can hear it…The pulse of tens of thousands of people," Zebra added before the bubble popped and all the humans that had been eaten began to fall down, all alive still.

"Sunny!-!"

"Right!-! **Hair Net**!-!" Sunny declared as his hair shot out and made a net that caught all the humans.

"Look!-! The Four Beasts' meat…is falling, too!-!"

Chibisuke looked up at the falling slab of meat-which was actually a limb of the Four Beasts it left behind. It let out a series of growls and snorts at his fellow beasts. Quinn nodded before making a net out of herself and the other three each grabbed an 'end' of the 'net' and began to run/fly around rather comically until they caught the meat.

"Uhyooo!-!-! That looks so gooood!-!" Toriko exclaimed, hearts for eyes and steam erupting from his nostrils, "All riiight! How 'bout we grab that meat and together with all of mankind, let's eaaaaaaaaat!-!-!"

"Seems it's our turn for the spotlight!-!" Setsuno beamed, "Let's cook the Four Beast!-!"

Unaware to them, Khyber was nearby with Akainu. He held up the Nemetrix and the image of the four **Limbs **of the Four Beasts and the Four Beasts itself appeared on the screen of it. He put it back on his partner and looked at Akainu.

"Seems that this world _will _be a perfect training ground," Akainu noted, "You've done well, Khyber."

"I thank you," Khyber nodded.

* * *

"…" Lan just looked at the curry the girls had worked together to make with the Four Beasts' meat.

"Lan-kun…" Maylu whispered before Megaman and Roll walked in, carrying a present.

"Lan, we have something for you," Megaman informed as he put the package down.

"It seems Scan's a tricky little bugger," Roll noted, flinching as Lan's 'dragon' appeared behind him, looking worse for wear.

"Come on, open the package. I'm sure you'll get your appetite back," Megaman urged.

"What are they doing?" Ace whispered.

"It's kinda big," Musubi noted.

"Do they really think a present will be enough…?" Tsukiumi asked as Kazehana noticed something.

"The package moved," Kazehana noted.

"Eh?!" Matsu and Maylu gasped.

Lan blinked. The package moved once more. Slowly, Lan opened the decorated package and his eyes widened.

"Scan!" Lan exclaimed as the puppy was pulled out of the box and began to lick Lan's face, causing him to laugh, "Scan! I thought you were…! Wait…" he held the puppy up, "When were you a girl?"

"Actually…We think this is Scan's daughter," Roll explained.

"His daughter?" Lan blinked before seeing a bit of Cloud Flames on a paw, "I…I see…He used Cloud Flames at the last second to make a daughter." The puppy whined as she licked his nose, "Aw…There-there, little Modem."

"Modem?" everyone repeated.

"…What? She looks like a 'Modem,'" Lan grinned as the puppy barked happily and licked his nose once more before whimpering as she hid behind Lan when his stomach went off, "Oops. Sorry about that, Modem. Guess I'm starving right now."

"Well…" Matsu began as the girls looked at the large plate they made for him.

"Thanks girls!" Lan grinned before taking a bit, "…Umaaaaai~~~! So this is the taste of the **Four Beasts**. Toriko-tachi really did a number on it to make the meat _this_ savory."

* * *

"So why are you coming with us?" Lan asked.

"Duh! Because I told ya you interest me, White Boss!" Rayne replied, "Plus, you need a gal like me because I've got the know-how and know-whats of some things, ya dig?" _'Plus, I wanna know how the hell this all happened…'_

"Please take good care of us," Turbo bowed.

"Can I ask what you can provide?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Well…A special fridge a friend of mine made, for one," Rayne smirked before pulling out a fridge the size of a house behind her back, "It's connected to a special Zone Portal that only appears in this world, collecting only Ingredients, no humans or Nitro at all. It's also good for training."

"You're hired!" Musubi declared, drooling while thinking of all the training and foods, before Haruka pulled her ear.

"Now, now, Musubi-dear," Haruka informed, a white wolf appearing behind her, "My husband wants to meet you three."

"Aw," Musubi pouted cutely.

"Hey, now. I'm sure it will all end all right, Mu-chan," Lan spoke, pecking her cheek, before Modem hopped onto her chest, "Modem-chan wants to go with you all, so I'm counting on you, Tsuki-chan, and Hana-chan, okay?"

"You got it!" Musubi nodded, pumping her fist.

"And it will be fine. Maylu-tan and I will watch Lan-tan," Matsu gave a giggle as she and Maylu hugged the Hikari.

"Mou…" Musubi pouted cutely once more.

"I'm sure everyone back home will love this meat," Miya noted, carrying a bit of the Four Beasts' meat that was as big as her on her back.

"You'll be eating for a week," Lan noted with a chuckle until hiding behind Megaman as Miya's Oni appeared.

"I might as well come with you girls. I think I need to rest. This is way more excitement than I can handle at the moment," Ace noted, "Plus, I wanna see what your world's like, Lan. I saw the Alternate one, but now I'm curious about yours."

"Now make sure to wear clean you-know-whats everyday, okay?" Haruka teased.

"K-Kaa-chan…!" Lan blushed as Toriko laughed.

"Good luck out there!" Toriko informed.

"I really hope you guys will come back soon," Komatsu spoke.

"You bet we will!" Lan grinned, "After all, I have a lot of family here! Like you two."

"Aw…" Toriko sniffled as he turned away, _'Don't cry, Toriko. Don't cry…'_

"You see us as family?" Komatsu sniffled, rivers of tears falling from his face, "Dat's so goob doo beer!-!-!"

* * *

**Me: With the defeat of the Four Beasts, new friends and powers have been awakened. For Lan, the loss of Scan is still painful, but knowing that Scan gave him his daughter, Modem, has made him feel slightly better. What will the next world be? Will Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana be able to be allowed to be with Lan in Yuchiro's opinion? And will the others ever be able to win back the candy Kusano won from them? Find out, next time (Probably not the last one, though).  
**


	15. Tomba: Meeting Tomba Kidnapped Girls

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Oh dear heavens! What happened here?" Haruka asked, seeing everyone but Kusano and Viper-the only one there that couldn't wear clothing besides long, thin things made specifically for snakes-in just boxers and bras.

"We tried to get the candy we lost back, but then it ended up with us losing our clothes, too," Shuu explained.

"I told you we shouldn't have used them and send someone out for a candy run," Crane informed.

"I'm still amazed that you wear boxers, Mantis," Viper snickered into her tail, the 'pom-poms' on her head missing.

"Aw shut it," Mantis frowned, wearing tiny boxers with a kunai theme to them.

"You little granddaughter has the luck of the Gods," Shifu informed, the only one of two that hadn't bet his clothes but a few pieces of candy he still had, as he looked at Chin.

"The Food Luck Gods at that," Chin adjusted his glasses, having been the other.

"Now, sweetie, please don't eat all that today, okay?" Haruka giggled, "Miya-chan and I brought back something delicious for tonight."

"Okay, Kaachan," Kusano nodded with a kitten-like smile.

"Hey…" Po whined, "I helped cook it too, Haruka."

"Same here," Monkey added, "Though how mine came out to be a smoothie, I still do not understand."

"Hey. That was a delicious smoothie, Monkey," Po pointed out.

"Where did you get all that meat?!" Yuchiro gawked as Miya walked in followed by the remaining three lovers of Lan's that Yuchiro had yet to meet, Musubi carrying Ace as he had gone into another Narcolepsy Attack while Tsukiumi held Modem, the pup sound asleep in her arms.

"Girls, this is Lan's father, Yuchiro. Dear, these three are Kazehana, Tsukiumi, and Musubi. I told you about them," Haruka informed.

"Ah…The three older women," Yuchiro sighed before hitting his head on the table, "First I lose to my newly adopted daughter multiple times and now this…"

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to a hidden figure walking through the ****Pipe Area, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into another shaded figure in armor. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of a shaded figure with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at her, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fourteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining six had what resembled gold wings above a gold fin above a gold flower and its stem. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to Gendo, smirking, as he stood before the 2nd Angel, mounted on a massive wall by its arms, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Phew! It's hot as heck here!" Rayne noted, her shirt removed to expose her black bra made of fur, barely fitting her chest.

"M-Must you do that?!" Lan exclaimed as he was looking out a window at a town of bare-chested miners.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here during our time in this Sekai, Tabby-sama," Maylu thanked again.

"It's no problem," Tabby replied with a giggle, "It's nice to see other girls here that don't think about mining all the time."

Tabby was a young woman, possibly 19 in age, with long green hair that had an oversized red ribbon in it. She wore a blue skirt that was torn just above her knees and a white tank top. On her skirt was a blue fabric tied onto it and a gold necklace with a pendant that had a circle with a line going straight down the middle. She wore a pair of sandals and four bands on her arms and legs. They had ended up appearing right at her front door.

"Oh, Tabby! Tabby Pansy!"

"Yes?" Tabby asked as she poked her head out the window to see a Miner down below.

"I've got the cart set up to go to Kujara like you wanted!"

"Thank you!" Tabby beamed.

"Why did you want the cart to be ready?" Roll asked.

"I'm going to go see the Kujara at Kujara Ranch," Tabby replied with a giggle, "They're all just so adorable."

"Oh. Is it okay if Matsu-chan and I come with you?" Maylu asked.

"Hm?" Matsu raised her head up.

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" Tabby giggled, "And best of all, the carts are strong enough to carry ten people at once."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lan whispered as Tabby walked upstairs.

"Of course it is. This is a whole new Sekai, one no one's seen before except for its natives," Maylu replied, "Plus…I wanna see what a Kujara is."

"But why me?" Matsu whimpered.

"I'll let you hold Rinrin," Maylu offered.

"Deal," Matsu nodded, having made a bit of a bond with Maylu's musical dragon.

"SmmnRinrin, Download," Maylu rolled her eyes, knowing that Matsu couldn't say no to hugging her pink-furred/feathered Maiden Heaven.

"Rii~iin!" Rinrin sang as she appeared.

"Wow! That's so adorable," Rayne noted.

"Rin-rin-ri~in?" Rinrin tilted her head as Matsu held the Medina Heaven.

"Okay! I have the **Squirrel Clothes** for the ranch!" Tabby called as she walked downstairs, wearing an outfit that hugged her lithe figure and resembled a squirrel, "These Squirrel Clothes are made of the feathers of the Kujara. They're really soft and warm and just perfect for the ranch!"

"That's great," Maylu smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tabby turned to Lan, Rayne, Turbo, Megaman, and Roll, "If you see a boy my age with long pink hair and wearing a gold bracelet and torn shorts, that's Tomba. Let him in and tell him that I'm at Kujara Ranch, okay?"

"You can count on us, Ms. Tabby," Megaman nodded.

"Be careful out there," Roll whispered to Maylu.

"I will," Maylu nodded before she and Matsu pecked Lan's cheeks.

"We'll be back, Lan-kun/tan," both giggled as they followed Tabby out, leaving Lan to stammer and blush a bit.

_'This is really strange…'_ Rayne thought nearby as she put her shirt back on.

_'Indeed, Mistress. It seems that strange Cauldron did something to reality and reworked it into, well, this,'_ Turbo thought.

* * *

"Oh my…! They're so cute," Maylu exclaimed as she gently patted a German Sheppard-sized yellow bird.

"Amazing…Such potential Gliding capabilities," Matsu noted, seeing another glide along the winter winds.

"She really likes learning things, doesn't she?" Tabby asked with a giggle.

"Uh-huh," Maylu nodded before she and Matsu tensed, _'Something's coming this way…And it's not good…'_

* * *

"Phew! I got it done!" Lan called to a Miner.

"Nice work," the only woman Miner there noted, her arm in a sling, before sighing, "My son was supposed to do this…"

"Ms. Dug, I'm sure Dig is okay," Lan assured the red-haired woman, "Hm? Wait, is that…?"

The two looked out towards the entrance of the town. A large muscular, bare-chested man walked in. His miner's hat had horns to make it resemble a Viking helmet while he only wore black gloves, boots, and overalls. On his buff chest was a spiral of red chest hair with a bit sticking out from under the helmet.

"Gram!" Lan grinned.

"Now would you look at that? I thought the Evil Pigs and their minions got him," Ms. Dug noted with a smile.

A second figure followed him. He wore a red vest that seemed to be made of feathers. He had a gold bracelet on his right arm with a ruby in the middle of it while his right had a band made of the same material as the vest. On the back of the vest was what resembled two white/azure wings. On his lower legs was more of the material while his feet were bare. What was truly noticeable was that he had fangs poking out of his mouth and wild, spiky pink hair.

"That must be Tabby's boyfriend, Tomba," Lan whispered.

"Are you done?" Roll called from the second floor of Tabby's house.

"Yeah! You can bring that thing down here," Lan replied before he ran off to the entrance of Coal-Mining Town, "Hey! Gram!"

"Hm? Oh, hey there, Lan," Gram greeted before a bug the size of Lan's hand floated out of Tomba's hair that wore an orange elf outfit.

"Hi there!" the bug greeted, waving one of his four white-gloved hands.

"Uh…Hi?" Lan blinked.

"My name is Zippo," the bug greeted.

"Lan Hikari. And you must be Tomba if what Ms. Tabby said was your actual description," Lan noted, earning a nod from the pink-haired 19-year-old.

"We're here to see Tabby," Zippo informed.

"Well, you're kinda late for that. She went off the Kujara Ranch with Maylu-chan and Matsu-chan," Lan replied, "But, you're just in time to see what we found in her house being revealed downstairs. Come on, you three!"

"Something was in her house?" Gram pondered.

"Yeah. We all came back to her house earlier from helping around and this big clump of dirt was there on the floor, moving about," Lan explained.

* * *

"Man…This heat stinks!" Lan exclaimed as he wiped his sweat-drenched brow.

"Meh. You train around a **Solar Volcano**'s lava for a week and it doesn't bother you anymore," Rayne shrugged.

"Lava hotter than the surface of a sun?" Megaman guessed.

"Yep," Rayne nodded.

"Okay, okay, move it back and…" Turbo began before he and Roll put the large clump of dirt onto a conveyor belt, "There. Perfectly fine."

"Let's start it up!" Roll declared.

"On it," Gram nodded as he started up the machine.

The Conveyor Belt moved down into a small machine, the entrance to it the size of Tomba. Both entrances of it closed up and the machine began to move a bit as the sounds of water slamming into things echoed in it. The doors slid open, releasing a bit of steam from the hot water. A Tomba-sized ape slid out of it, wearing stripped pants, a blue vest-shirt, and a red beanie. He fell onto his face.

"It's Charles!" Zippo exclaimed.

"You know him? Ha-ha! Small world!" Gram beamed.

"A monkey?" Roll blinked.

"More like a gorilla," Megaman noted as Charles began to get up.

"Ugh…So much cleaning…" Charles moaned, bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"Charles, are you okay? How did you end up being a mud-ball?" Zippo asked.

"I was heading for Tabby's house when I fell into a puddle of mud. It dried up completely just as soon as I got into her house," Charles explained.

"Boy, that must have been quite the stick in the mud for you," Megaman noted, causing Tomba to laugh and slap his knee in his mirth.

"Well, at least no one got hurt," Gram grinned, "I'm going to go take care of fixing those rails now so Tabby and the other two can get back here."

"Can I help?" Lan asked.

"Of course," Gram nodded.

"Thanks for all your help, Gram," Zippo thanked.

"Not a problem, Zippo. Come on, Lan!"

"Hai," Lan nodded before they left.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I can't find that thing anywhere!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Charles pondered as a Miner ran up.

"I can't find my hammer."

"A what?" Charles blinked.

"You don't know what a hammer is?" Roll sweatdropped.

"When was the last time you saw it?" Megaman asked.

"If I remembered, don't you think I would have it now?"

"Hey, hey, no need to be so snippy," Rayne frowned, "Look, we'll help you, Mole, okay?"

"Thank you and sorry. It's just that I need that hammer for my job," Mole explained, "If Gram finds out I lost it, he'll fire me!"

"Maa, maa, we'll help," Rayne nodded.

* * *

"Look! There's the hammer!" Zippo cheered as Megaman and Tomba ran into a Trolley Station, "Mole will be so happy to hear that we found it!"

"There you are! Where did you guys run off to?" Charles asked.

"You were the first one to zip off!" Megaman barked.

"Help! Help!-!" Mole screamed as he ran into the place.

"We found your hammer, Mole!" Zippo beamed.

"Forget the hammer! This is more important!"

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked.

"Lan and Gram are trapped in the Pipe Area! Trapped by a huge bolder! And that place is highly unstable! If it collapses, they'll fall into some really hot water!"

"Why can't we just use the hammer to break it?" Zippo asked.

"…Because the boulder's too big!" Megaman realized.

"That's right! Gran mentioned something about getting bombs," Mole informed before running off, "The hammer can activate them!"

"Let's find those b…" Megaman began before the area rumbled, "Oh no…Lan!"

* * *

Minutes earlier, Lan and Gran gulped as they kept away from the large boulder blocking their way. As the seconds went by, the boulder's weight was causing the platform they were on to start creaking. On the opposite side, Rayne and Turbo stood.

"You guys okay?" Rayne called.

"Master Lan, Master Gran, please respond!"

"We're okay! But this thing's gonna make the platform break!" Lan called before Gram slammed a fist on it.

"Arghhhh! Ouchhhh! Bad idea!" Gran groaned, holding his bleeding glove-covered fist, "We're really going to need those Bombs!"

"No need," Rayne informed, "Turbo, Ikuzo."

"Yes, Mistress," Turbo nodded as green flames erupted from under his helmet, "Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr rrrrrrrgh!-!-!"

"Turbo-san?" Lan blinked before seeing the green flames from behind the boulder.

"**Giga!**" Turbo roared as drills erupted all over his body, "**Drill!**" They went back into his body as he raised his right hand into the air, pointing at the sky, before it turned into a drill twice the size of his body and began to spin, "**Breakeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!-!-!**"

With that, Turbo slammed the drill into the boulder, causing a loud rumbling sound to erupt. In less than two seconds, the boulder was completely destroyed and the drill vanished. Gran and Lan gawked, the rails on Gran's back falling off behind them.

"…Where was he when our ancestors were making Coal-Mining Town?" Gran pondered.

"Lan!" everyone turned to see Megaman running up with Tomba on his back before Roll raced over, "Are you guys okay?"

"Whew! That was close! I thought it was over for us," Lan sighed in relief, "Thanks, Rayne-sama, Turbo-san."

"No prob!" Rayne smirked.

"Come on, Lan, we still need to finish the rails," Gran informed.

"Hai," Lan nodded before they walked off to Coal-Mining Town.

"Uh-oh. They forgot the rails," Roll noted.

"Let's meet them there," Zippo informed as Tomba took out a glowing white feather while picking up the rails with Roll.

The feather released a flash of light and the group blinked, realizing they were before Tabby's house. They looked at Tomba to see the feather turn to dust.

"These Magic Feathers can only be used once, but they let us go anywhere," Zippo informed.

"Huh? Hey, guys, how'd you get here so fast?" Lan called as he and Gran walked up.

"You dropped this on your way back over here," Zippo replied as Roll and Tomba showed the rails.

"D'oh!" Gran facepalmed.

"Thanks," Lan nodded.

* * *

"All fixed up! Tabby, Maylu, and Matsu should be back any minute now," Gran informed as Lan cleaned his face with a wet rag Roll got him.

"Listen to that," Megaman noted, "Sounds like they're right on time."

"Oh boy!" Lan grinned before the trolley came back…empty.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gran gasped.

"Oh no…" Roll gulped.

"What's wrong?" Zippo pondered.

"Tabby and the other girls aren't here! This doesn't look too good," Gran gulped.

"Help!-!-! Help!-!-!" a Miner screamed as he ran in, carrying a black bag with a pig snout on it.

"Control yourself! What happened?!" Lan demanded, slapping the guy across the face.

"P-P-P-Pigs!-!-! G-G-G-Girls! They tried to steal Tabby's pendant! She wouldn't give it up and Maylu tried to hold them off while Matsu tried to get Tabby away!"

"She fought them for a stupid _necklace_?!" Lan exclaimed before Tomba growled at the twelve-year-old.

"Tomba gave Tabby that necklace a really long time ago! She treasures it, Lan!" Zippo informed.

"Oh…My bad," Lan slumped before he and Megaman tensed, "Look out!"

Lan and Megaman barely tackled the Miner away as a sphere of light zipped by. Lan grabbed the bag the Miner had and put it into his Hammerspace, feeling something amiss with it. For a brief moment, Lan saw a large black door with a pig snout on it, floating in an empty room deep beneath the ground inside lava.

**_"Hahahahahahahaha!"_**

"Who are you?-? Where's the girls?!" Gran demanded.

**_"They're just fine! Don't worry about them! In fact, you'd do better to just forget about them! Hahahahaha!" _**the sphere cackled, **_"Now give my my Pig Bag!"_**

"Never!" Lan declared.

**_"I said 'give it up!'"_** the sphere roared as a beam of darkness shot out at Lan.

"Master Lan!" Turbo gasped before a gold seal with six symbols on it, five going in a circle with one in the middle, appeared before Lan, shielding him from the attack.

_'The MagiRanger Barrier Spell?'_ Rayne thought.

**_"Well now…This is something,"_** the voice spoke before the sphere vanished.

"Gran, wh…What was that?" Megaman gulped.

"Was that one of those **Evil Pigs** you told us about?" Megaman asked.

"Evil Pigs?!" Zippo gasped.

"That's right! They appeared a while ago on this continent, and they've cursed the entire land, stealing any gold they could find!" Gran explained.

"Tomba's fought them before. The Evil Pigs get their Magic from the gold," Zippo explained as Tomba nodded.

"There's even a Spell on this mine. Hold on. I have something that can break it, but I don't know how to use it. But I'm trusting you guys with it, okay?" Gran noted before pulling out a blazing red version of the bag, "It's the **Red Pig Bag**, for the **Evil Flame Pig**!"

"A Pig Bag?" Lan blinked.

"Legend has it that where a spell is cast, you can find a Pig Bag. And if you have a Pig Bag, it reveals their hiding place!"

"Gran, if we ride this Trolley, will we be able to get to the Kujara Ranch?" Zippo asked.

"You're all not going, are you?" Gran asked.

"My girlfriends are in danger and so is Tabby," Lan growled, "What do you think I should do? Just stay here? No way, no how! I'm going!"

"We need some Squirrel Costumes, first," Roll noted before she raced into Tabby's house and came out with a large pile of them, one for everyone.

"…I understand. Then take the Pig Bag. It may be our only hope," Gran informed as he gave it to Lan.

Lan grunted as another image filled his head. It was a door resembling the black one. It was colored in flames and had a fire as the border. It floated in the air in the middle of a cave with two exists blocked by poisonous waters. He shook his head of the image.

"Gran…I think you're right. These Pig Bags just now gave me visions of where there are some floating doors," Lan informed, "Some weird forest with this weird water has the Fire Pig's Door."

"Oh no…That sounds like Dongolin Forest. It's also under an Evil Pig's Curse," Gran informed.

"…How many places are under a curse here?" Megaman asked.

"I'm not really sure. I only know of three; here, Kujara Ranch, and Dongolin Forest," Gran noted.

"That's fine, Gran-san. Arigatou," Lan bowed.

* * *

**Me: A new world, new friends, and new dangers. Maylu, Matsu, and their new friend Tabby have been kidnapped by Evil Pigs. Now, joined with the adventurer Tomba and his speaking insect companion Zippo, the group heads out to find them. Will they find any clues in Kujara Ranch? What was that barrier that shielded Lan? Find out, next time.  
**


	16. Tomba: Kujara Ranch An old friend

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.  
**

* * *

"That darn pig…" Lan grumbled, looking at the black Pig Bag with an annoyed Tomba, while everyone wore Flying Squirrel Costumes.

"What kind of Magic was that pig using?" Roll pondered, "I mean, he was a sphere of light, for crying out loud!"

"Tch. This wasn't **Mahou**…It was **Kaosu**," Rayne frowned, earning the attention of the others.

"Mahou? Kaosu?" Lan repeated as he put the Pig Bag away.

"Lan, I'm going to teach you something special," Rayne informed, "Magic truly exists. But in order for it to appear, you have to believe in it, you have to believe that magic comes from your Courage."

"Magic…from Courage?" Roll, Lan, and Megaman pondered.

"Yep. You have a grand future ahead of you, Lan, but you need to remember some important lessons, and one of them is **Changing Courage into Magic**," Rayne informed, taking his hands, "But a warning: **Courage** and **Recklessness **are different things. Someone who has no **Fear** does not know true **Courage**. Furthermore, without true Courage, you cannot use Magic."

"Then what about the Evil Pigs?" Lan frowned.

"They use **Kaosu**, Dark Magic made from negative emotions," Turbo informed, "Gold actually amplifies any type of Magic, be it **Mahou** or **Kaosu**. But it can also be amplified by special jewels."

_'Thank god for the lesson Ozu Kai-san gave me and Turbo during my match,'_ Rayne thought.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to a hidden figure walking through the ****Pipe Area, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into another shaded figure in armor. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of a shaded figure with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at her, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fourteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining six had what resembled gold wings above a gold fin above a gold flower and its stem. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to Gendo, smirking, as he stood before the 2nd Angel, mounted on a massive wall by its arms, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Brrr…This is cold. Can you believe it? _I'm_ cold! _Me_!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, mate. Though I think that's because that Pig done stole your staff."

Two figures looked out upon the vast cold snow-coated landscape. Every now and then, there were signs of strange, blue-skinned pigs with dirty-yellow/orange Mohawks in wooly vests, boots, gloves, and tusks that walked on their hind legs. The first figure was hidden under a heavy brown cloak. The other was a young boy, around his mid/late-teens, with skin as pale as freshly fallen snow with hair just as white. He wore a winter-blue sweater with a hood and brown pants that were a few inches above the ankles, exposing his bare feet.

"Aw man, what am I going to do?" the boy sighed, "That staff's got all my power in it."

"Not all of it. I mean, you can still 'fly,' pretty boy."

"Aw can it, Kangaroo."

"…I'm a _bunny_," the figure frowned under his hood, the light of the outdoors barely showing his almost-bunny-like buckteeth.

"Sorry, but my staff's been stolen, so I'm ticked off at the moment," the teen snorted as he got up.

"Not my fault there, mate. I wasn't the one who was distracted by Tooth's routine during Talent Night at ol' North's place to let a pig in flashy ice-blue and snow-white robes steal me staff, now was I?"

"…Shut up. But still, thanks for the help."

"No problem, mate. You're a Guardian, and we Guardians have to stick together," the figure chuckled before stomping the ground twice and made a hole appear below him, letting him zip down into it.

"Now where could you be…?" the teen pondered before he 'flew' along the winds that were being blown about.

* * *

"Man, it's f-freezing!-!-!" Lan exclaimed as he hugged himself in his Flying Squirrel Costume.

"You s-s-said it…!" Zippo stammered as he tried to stay under the hood of Tomba's Flying Squirrel Clothes with Tomba nodding.

"L-Let's keep g-going," Megaman informed.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Rayne called, not even wearing a Flying Squirrel Clothes alongside Turbo, as they were already a few yards ahead.

"How are you not cold?!" Lan, Megaman, and Zippo barked.

"**Mercury Flower**," Turbo replied, "At night, it's as cold as the dark side of Mercury."

"We trained near one to improve our endurance to extreme temperatures," Rayne added, "This is just a summer breeze to us!"

"'Summer Breeze,' she says…" Lan muttered as they walked along.

"…Hm?" Zippo noticed something on Lan's neck, "Hey, Lan, what's with the necklace?"

"My necklace? Oh, Volt gave it to me," Lan explained as he looked at the golden drill-shaped pendant hanging around the cord on his neck, "He told me that it would brings bonds toward me. I guess that means making new friends."

_'A **Core Drill**?'_ Rayne thought as she and Turbo glanced at the brunette, her attention diverted to the accessory he wore as it flashed neon green and gave off a low _**whum**_.

Their attention drawn, the group looked upon it to see yet another pulse radiate from its center. As the light continued to pulse, like the beating of a heart, each successive **_whum_ **grew louder and the pendant began to float in the air of its own accord. The next moment a brilliant gout of neon green flame burst out from the grooves of the drill and into the open air, spiraling about before slamming down into the snow a few meters away from them. The snow on the ground was flash-vaporized, and a column of steam rose up, as did two obscured silhouettes. Moments later, a controlled burst of power dispelled the steam around them, revealing one man clad in blue, and one woman clad in white.

The man in blue was the first to step forward, his tall and athletic form clad in a black bodysuit, a blue chestplate connected to a long blue red-lined captain's coat that went down to his knees, silver lining with golden buttons around his waist. His collar was raised, sleeves rolled up, and atop his head was a blue captain's hat with silver trim and a white skull flanked by golden buttons above the brim, a red visor obscuring his identity, white red-accented caps over his ears, a messy mane of shoulder-length brown hair billowing out the back. His right forearm was encased with a blue brace with a silver cuc around the wrist, his left forearm covered in a blue red-accented forearm guard with a streamlined red-eyed face, a pointed anchor crest with a ringed end emblazoned on the forearm, bright crimson flames billowing out over the shoulder. His boots bulging at the knees were colored blue, reinforced silver bands running down the front of his legs with a ring of four golden buttons on each calf, blue shoes with silver accents on his feet. Hefted over his right shoulder was a red anchor as long as he was tall, the hooked ends about as wide and bearing silver barnacle like barbs, a set of white bandages indicating the handle bound between a red cross guard, a red ring serving as the pommel with a silver ring in the center. The strange thing about him was that the smell of the ocean wafted off him, as though he had just disembarked form a journey at sea.

Following behind was the woman in white, her womanly body covered in a gray bodysuit with silver crosses running down her sides and down her hips into the boots she wore. Over her C-cup chest she wore a white breastplate with a **Y**-shaped silver crest, a pair of white and silver feathered wings a yard in length pouring out into the open air from her shoulder blades. Mounted on her right forearm was a white crossbow with a silver bow bearing a red string, a white fletched arrow with a golden drill-like arrow on the end. Her left forearm on the other hand bore a white-and-silver armbrace with a streamlined face over the back of her hand bearing pink eyes, vibrant purple flames billowing out the back and over her elbow, a silver angelic crest on the top of her forearm. Her boots were colored silver with white **X**-shaped reinforcement on the front, silver crystals over her knees and golden triangles on her shins, the tops of her feet topped with silver crystals and her boots silver. Her helmet was streamlined with two horns holding a golden halo above her head, an upside down **Y**-shaped crest above a pink polarized visor that obscured her identity with silver and red caps over her ears, a mane of purple hair billowing out and stopping at her back. For some reason she smelled of lilacs, her poise dignified.

"The heck is this?" Lan blinked in confusion,only to tense up when the figure's hand went to the handle of his anchor and lunged at him. Backpedaling out of the way of a strike that made a crater in the ground, the brunette was not expecting a sudden gout of briny water to sweep him away. "Yikes! Are you trying to kill me?!" he cried out as he spat the salty water out and got to his feet.

"Ware wa **Kaizoku **(I am **Pirate**)," the pirate-themed figure informed as he swung his anchor to the side, a column of snow bursting into the air.

"Wǒ de **Tiānshǐ **(I am **Angel**)," the angel-themed figure stated as she swung her crossbow across her chest in a flourish before bringing the drill-shaped end in their direction.

"Prepare to be punished!" both declared, Pirate once again rushing at Lan.

"Lan!" Zippo, Roll, and Megaman gasped.

"Don't interfere!" Angel snapped as she shot crossbow bolts at their feet as they tried to help, the neon white arrows detonating in bright flashes of light. Tomba growled as he whipped out his Backgammon while Megaman and Roll pulled out Caliburn and Caliwave as Genie appeared, wearing a Djinn-themed Santa Suit. None were aware that Rayne and Turbo were no longer present at the conflict.

"My money's on Pirate," Rayne informed as the blue-clad figure continued to swing the anchor at Lan, his shirt barely scraped by the barnacle-like prongs on its surface.

"Mistress, are you sure that betting is wise at the moment?" Turbo asked, turning to look at her.

"Of course. We both know who the guy in the pirate getup is," Rayne replied without missing a beat, "Though the lady in white is new."

"Perhaps that is the wife he told us about?"

"…Could be," Rayne shrugged, "Then again, the wife he mentioned may be someone else. I mean, we _did_ go through the **Boundary** thanks to that **Cauldron**."

"Which is why I advised against following the robot and his master," Turbo sighed.

* * *

"Hold it! Why are you doing this!" Lan cried out as he continued to dodge the anchor swings, a wave of water suddenly sweeping past his feet before freezing. "Whoawhoawhoa-Oi!"

Lan suddenly grunted as Pirate suddenly leaped into the air before bringing his left foot into his chest and dropping him to the icy ground. His hands went to his opponent's ankle to dry and dislodge it, only for his hands to go to his face and catch...

"A traffic cone?" he asked in confusion, a triangular orange traffic cone in his hand courtesy of Pirate.

Looking up, his eyes widened as his opponent raised his massive anchor over his head like one taking a swing at a golf ball, the brunette squeaking out- "Protect me cone!"-before the end of the anchor came down between his legs and sent him tumbling through the snow, his hands going to his aching balls and his face contorted into a pained expression.

* * *

"Ooh...Well, it seems we've got no Chestnuts for roasting on an open fire now," Rayne winced.

"Aiyaiyai..." Turbo subconsciously covered his manhood.

* * *

"...Is it safe to come out from behind the couch yet?" Yuchiro asked, Kusano hiding under him with a spaghetti strainer on her head as a helmet.

"Not yet," Tai Lung replied as he looked at the livid Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana, "You think someone did something to Lan that made them this mad?"

"Protective of son: check," Yuchiro whispered as he checked the item off a list on his PeT.

"Zzz..." Ace snored in a Narcolepsy attack.

* * *

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..." Lan squeaked, _'I even had my Haki on to protect them and he still did that much pain...Sun Flames, you better work on it.' _he ducked a swing and began to run around, doing his best to dodge in his pain, _'You better work fast, Sun Flames!'_

"Hm? I can feel Sun Flames coming off you. So you can use Sun Flames now?" Pirate pondered.

"Why you..." Lan growled before Chaos Flames erupted on his left hand, "Have at you!"

He slammed his hand on the ground and the flames flowed into the ground and snow. A lion made of ice charged from out of it, roaring. Pirate batted it away with his anchor.

"**Water Lock**!" Pirate called out as he swung his anchor across the ground, sending another wave of water at Lan and enveloping him. This time however, instead of sweeping him away, the rushing brine surrounded him in a concentrated sphere of ocean water.

_'What the heck is this?' _Looking up, Lan gaped as Pirate held the ringed end of the anchor and began to spin around like one readying themselves for a hammer throw. If his aching balls were any indication, getting hit by something like that full-force would hurt like a _bitch_, _'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!'_

Lan tried to swim out of the Water Lock, only to no avail. The anchor slammed into his gut and sent him out of the water sphere. He coughed a little before wiping the blood that came out of his mouth from the impact. Pirate chuckled as the anchor spun in the air before landing in his outstretched hand.

* * *

"Boy, that anchor's got a swing to it," Turbo noted.

"Yeah...the swing of a boomerang!" Rayne slapped her knee, laughing.

"Oi..." Turbo shook his head in shame.

* * *

"**Roll Blast**!" Roll called out as she sent a wave of heart-shaped energy bursts from a kiss.

Angel nimbly dodged the attack before striking Megaman's shots with her own arrows. She raised a brow when she noticed that the pink-haired young adult was missing.

"Raaaawr!" Tomba roared as he landed on her, biting her head.

"Kyaaaaaa~!" Angel yelped before she managed to get Tomba off, "Good heavens! Are you a cannibal?!"

"That's how Tomba fights," Zippo argued before Tomba threw his Backgammon at her once more.

"He bites and throws things?! Honestly, so unrefined..." Angel sighed as she flew over the strike.

"Let's see you try this then! RollSoul!" Megaman declared.

"AntiNavi: Predation!" Angel declared.

She swung a BattleCard with a red-and-black halved NetNavi on it through the air before slashing it through a slot in her left forearm guard. Right before the light-rose and gold armor had finalized, it changed to gray over MegaMan's form before shattering like glass.

"Nani?!" Megaman gasped, startled by the development.

"An attack approaches!" Caliburn advised, causing Megaman to barely block an arrow that nearly threw the Sacred Sword from his grasp.

"How did you do that?!" Megaman grunted.

"DoubleSoul is merely you borrowing the power of another, not your own," Angel informed, "I don't want to fight another opponent, just the ones before me."

* * *

"...What are you doing?" Turbo asked, looking at Rayne as she made small hops on the platform they were on.

"I'm hopping mad," Rayne replied, causing Turbo to sigh and facepalm his helmet/mask, "What?"

* * *

"So you made a BattleCard that prevents it, huh?" Megaman frowned.

"Not too shabby on that one," Angel smirked, "You're quite smart."

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're trying to flirt with me..." Megaman rolled his eyes, "I'm happily married."

"As am I," Angel giggled before dodging a swipe from Caliwave with the grace of her namesake.

"Keep your hands off my hubby!" Roll demanded.

"...Hubby?" Angel questioned, then giggled, "I like this version of you, Roll-chan."

"...You know another me?" Roll raised a brow.

"A few versions of you, truthfully," Angel shrugged, "Been world-traveling myself a while ago. ...Or is it 'I _will_ be world-traveling?' T-Traveling (A/N: Not stuttering but 'T' and then 'Traveling') is so confusing..."

"Pay attention to your opponents!" Megaman and Roll barked with Tomba stomping his foot in agreement.

"**Spreader: Quintuple Download!**" Angel called out as five Spreader BattleCards appeared in her left hand. Letting them loose, they were then absorbed into the loaded arrowhead, which began to glow brightly.

"A Program Advanced formed from BattleCards?" Roll gulped as Angel took to the sky before leveling her aim at them.

"**Galaxy Advance: Burstdeus!**" she called out as she fired the arrow, which soon burst and released a rain of hundreds of arrows down upon her opponents, forcing them further away from Lan and Pirate, that prior of which was still clutching his balls while barely dodging around the anchor swings.

* * *

"Wow. This is a nice view," Genie noted as he sat between Rayne and Turbo, the viewing area replaced by a balcony booth as they watched the light show.

"Yeah. Good thing they're not up here to ruin it," Rayne pointed before she and Genie began to laugh while Turbo rolled his eyes under his mask/helmet.

* * *

The teen from before looked around the skies before the wind blew him to a familiar platform supported by a single ice-coated pole. He grabbed onto the pole and spun once on it, stopping to look down at the fight scene.

"Wow. I was so not expecting something like this," the teen noted as he watched Lan jump away from an overhand swing, only for Pirate to use his anchor as such to root him to the ground before delivering a devastating kick to his stomach, sending him rolling away.

"Dang it! Just who are you two?!" Megaman growled as he entered a stalemate with Caliburn in hand while Angel had a strange drill-like saber attached to the end of her left forearm.

"No one important. Or at least not just yet," Angel replied as the two jumped back and Angel quickly fired another arrow that nearly hit Tomba just as he was about to use his Backgammon on her.

"Bwaaaaa!" Lan cried out as he was hit upside the head by the blunt end of the anchor.

"Lan, no!" Megaman exclaimed as Lan once more hit the ground, one hand clutching a clump of snow to his balls while the other was at his stomach.

"Hey! He's just a kid!" the teen shouted at Pirate, though apparently did not hear his outburst.

"Tch. Look at you," Pirate scoffed from behind his polarized visor, "All that training, only for it to not amount to much. Pathetic."

"Damn you…" Megaman growled as he and the teen narrowed their eyes at Pirate, who at the moment seemed to me making a show of twirling the massive weapon on his fingertips. If the craters scattered about were any indication, the anchor was as heavy as it looked, and an unprotected blow from it could very well mean the end for him.

"Now..." Pirate spoke as he once again stomped his foot onto Lan's chest, but this time readied an overhead swing. "No traffic cone will be able to save you _this _time," he said causing Lan to gulp audibly.

_'I have to_ _protect him,' _both thought.

The teen erupted in white light as Megaman's NaviMark lit up. Angel blinked as she quickly slashed an AntiNavi BattleCard. Her eyes widened when it didn't activate like it had with RollSoul. The light turned the two into spheres and collided with one another. Nearby, the cloaked figure from before just gave a chuckle.

"Well don't that beat all… Seems the **Man in the Moon** was right about that bugger," the figure noted.

_'Is it because this is the first time he's using a DoubleSoul that the AntiNavi BattleCard failed?'_ Angel thought, _'Never expected something like that. Guess you are Chaos Incarnate, Sonic the Hedgehog…'_

The light faded down to reveal the new DoubleSoul. To Megaman, it felt…cold…yet strangely warm. He wore a blue hoodie with a pouch on the stomach area. Ice seemed to be forming on the sleeves while he had pants that ended a few inches above the feet that were covered in blue, ice-like combat boots. His hands were bare of anything except for a staff made of wood, the tip curved like a Shepard's crook. Megaman's hair had turned into a soft white, almost like it was made from freshly fallen snow.

"What the…? Who did my soul just resonate with?" Megaman DS pondered as he pat himself over.

_"Ack! What the frost is this?!"_

"Oh, so you're the guy," Megaman DS noted, "Name's Megaman, but I also go by 'Sonic.'"

_"Jack Frost. You mind explaining what just happened and why we're like this?"_

"It's something I kinda have difficulty controlling since it's almost instantaneous when my soul resonates with another on something in combat," Megaman DS noted before dodging an energy arrow sent at him, "Whoa! Wait. Am I…Are we _flying_?"

_"More like drifting,"_ Jack chuckled, _"Oh, another arrow!"_

"Whoa!" Megaman DS yelped as the wind of the area began to blow him about, dodging the arrows that Angel sent at him. Strangely enough, it seemed as though the shockwave left behind the arrows was actually pushing him out of the way, leaving Angel unable to get a clear shot on him.

* * *

"Huh, look at that," Turbo noted.

"Seems that Cupid's still mad at Jack Frost for 'Valenfrost's Day,'" Rayne smirked before looking at Turbo as he continued to slam his head against the pole holding the platform to it, "Ara?"

"Wrong Cupid and wrong Jack Frost," Turbo sighed.

"...So it's the one that whistles to Father Winter and scares Mr. Feb-Ru-Ary-Two every February 2?" Genie asked innocently, causing Turbo to smack his forehead at his idiocy at the time.

"No, no, no! It must be the one that blows cold air when he's supposed to have hot air with that 'tude of his!" Rayne argued.

_'It's just not her without the moments of stupidity...'_ Turbo thought, a small smile under his mask/helmet.

* * *

_"Ah! The kid!"_ Jack realized as Megaman DS looked over to see Lan being hit with the anchor.

"Oh no. Lan!" Megaman DS yelped, "Hey, Jack, what else can you do besides drifting? …Frost. Jack Frost. Ugh! I'm an idiot!"

_"Really now? I hadn't noticed,"_ Jack chuckled.

"Quiet you," Megaman DS frowned as the staff's grooves began to glow a soft winter blue.

He swung it and a wave of icy-wind erupted from it. Pirate was about to bring his weapon down, only for a wave of chilled wind to brush past him, freezing the right half of his body, pinning his arm in place.

"What?" Pirate blinked before Megaman DS landed beside Lan and pulled him out from under the captain's shoe.

"Are you okay?" Megaman DS asked as he helped Lan up.

"I'm alright. Thanks, Megaman," Lan nodded before blinking, "…Why do you look like Jack Frost?"

_"Ha-ha! Someone who knows me!"_ Jack laughed in joy.

"Apparently, I resonated with the guy," Megaman DS explained.

"…That is awesome," Lan grinned, though that quickly disappeared when Pirate's form gained a rainbow-esque hue, and he simply phased out of the ice, "Incoming Pirate! And it's not Ace!"

* * *

"Hey! Leave the jokes to us!" Genie snapped.

"I don't get it, though," Rayne noted.

"Which is why I said to leave them to us," Genie smirked.

"Ah," Rayne nodded.

_'Good grief...'_ Turbo thought with a sigh, understanding that Lan was comparing Pirate to Ace D. Portgaz's former occupation as a Pirate.

* * *

"Whoa!" Megaman DS yelped as he used the staff to block the next anchor swing.

"Do you mind not interfering? I'm trying to conduct an unbiased evaluation here," Pirate huffed tiredly, finding himself in a stalemate against MegaMan DS, though he _was _shaking. "You're _kinda _screwing that up."

_"Ugh! It feels like lifting North up when he drinks a little too much Eggnog,"_ Jack grunted.

"How do you think _I_ feel!?" Megaman DS grunted before ice engulfed Pirate's anchor, making him jump back, "You did that?"

_"Yep. That staff is how I can use my powers, but to fully unleash them I need to be believed in,"_ Jack explained, _"Though, the **Evil Ice Pig** stole my original one."_

"Well, we got a lot of people here that are watching," Megaman DS chuckled as he watched Pirate punch at the ice, only to shrug before phasing it out of the iced shell. "And ouch. But I'll help ya find the staff."

_"Thanks. And true, but it's mainly about the children of the world,"_ Jack pointed out.

"I see…And if you don't have enough belief from them?"

_"…I'd rather not talk about it. But I've seen what it did to the Bunnymund. Went from 7 feet, seven inches, to little adorable kitten-sized bunny."_

"Ha," Megaman DS chuckled as he assumed Monkey Kung Fu's opening stance, "Hope you don't mind me fighting like this, Jack."

_"Why?"_

"Because when I do…" Megaman DS smirked as he grabbed Lan and jumped over the lunging Anchor, "I tend to go bananas!"

_"Did you just make a Monkey Joke or a Fruit Joke?"_ Jack asked.

"Monkey Joke," Megaman DS replied, pausing in his chuckles to make a few monkey noises as he gracefully dodged the strikes sent at him as Lan held onto his back, "Ice Monkey see, Ice Monkey do!" he landed before Pirate and whacked him on the head before tripping him with a staff, "Ice Monkey done make a fool out of you. Ook-ook!"

_"Oh, Man in the Moon, that was hilarious!"_ Jack laughed before he forced them to block the anchor once more.

"You really aren't giving me the best impression of Lan's abilities by stepping in for him to this extent," Pirate deadpanned as he got to his feet.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Megaman DS asked skeptically…until his eyes widened, "Heh. Now _this_ is a surprise."

"Oh? What could you possibly mean?" Pirate queried as he hefted the anchor before letting it rest on his shoulder.

_"What are you doing?"_ Jack asked.

"You may go on then," Megaman DS bowed out, leaving a confused Lan to deal with the anchor-wielding pirate, "Jack, it's fine. He's a friend of mine that's just sparring with Lan."

_"We stumbled onto a spar?"_ Jack blinked before he made Megaman DS facepalm.

"Yeah, I was about to do that, too," Megaman DS chuckled as Pirate raced by him and quickly pinned a shocked Lan.

"Megaman!" Lan cried panically as Pirate whapped the end of the anchor into his open palm, a smirk present on his face as he stalked towards the brunette, who at the moment was backing away once he had a clump of fresh snow pressed to his aching groin.

"And thus we know who the brains of the outfit is," Pirate deadpanned before his eyes shifted to the terrified brunette's brother figure, "No clue where you got that DoubleSoul, though. Or who it's even supposed to be based off of for that matter…"

_"Hey,"_ Megaman DS and Jack whined before the DoubleSoul was released and a BattleChip with a snowflake as the emblem emerged from the PeT ZX.

"And where the heck is the guy or girl that he fused with?" Pirate frowned as he began to look around.

"And he can't see me. Heh. All the better to do this!" Jack Frost declared as he threw a snowball at the back of Pirate's head.

"Just because I can't see who threw that, doesn't mean I can't see the _that _that was thrown," Pirate deadpanned as he used the anchor as a shield, the sphere of snow bursting harmlessly against it.

"True. Seems I'll get him later, then," Jack chuckled before he was blown off, "See ya, Sonic!"

"Say 'Hi' to ol' North for me! And tell Paul I said 'paint it blue, not red!'" Megaman laughed.

"North's here, actually!" Jack laughed before he was out of sight.

"North?" Pirate groaned, "You never make sense, Sonic the Hedgehog. This is what happens when you get raised by a turtle, I suppose…"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Megaman barked, "Just get to the point."

"Right, right," Pirate rolled his eyes before he once again pinned Lan under the heel of his boot. This time in a blur of movement that was almost too fast to see, "Man…Look at you, Lanny-boy. Seems you got a lot stronger, but something painful's got you broken-hearted and messed up."

"Who…Who the heck are you?" Lan grunted.

"Oh, come on! You don't remember? Seriously! Megaman remembers!" Pirate groaned poignantly.

"I told you doing this would just confuse him, dear," Angel informed as she appeared at his side, patting his shoulder consolingly.

"...Huh?" Tomba and Roll looked at where she had been between them, seeing only an outline for a brief instant.

"…" Pirate slumped before snapping his left hand's thumb and pointer finger, "I got it! Do you recall…" he proceeded to give the cheesiest grin he could while flipping Lan off with both hands, his anchor falling into the snow behind him, "…This pose?" _'God, I can't believe I have to do _this _to jog the kid's memory.'_

"…" Lan blinked twice before gawking, "Onii-san?!"

"Took you long enough!" Pirate, now revealed to be Onii-San, whooped.

"It'll take you long enough…in _Hell!-!-!"_ Rayne roared as she nailed the revealed Onii-san in the face with a drop kick, "Ha! I knew hiding up there was a good idea! That's for calling me 'Flatty,' jerk!"

"When did I ever call you 'Flatty?!'" Onii-san exclaimed as he got up, a bump on his noggin, "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Just who the hell do you think I am?!" Rayne barked.

"Grrrrrr!-!-!" both growled with glares in their eyes.

"Ugh…" Lan felt a headache forming…and yet he was still 'grateful.'

_'North's here? Huh, must be December here. Either that, or he's helping Jack find his staff and the Evil Ice Pig…'_ Megaman thought as he sweatdropped when Onii-san and Rayne entered a small fight cloud.

"…I do apologize for my mistress," Turbo sighed.

"Same with my husband," Angel nodded.

* * *

"Onii-san!" Lan grinned as he banged a fist against Onii-san's, after they had gotten into one of the closed buildings and out of the snow, "Man, it's so good to see you! I heard you were dead."

"I got better," Onii-San replied in return without missing a bit. Out of his Denpa Henkan form augmented by the OOPArt: Anchor, his attire now consisted of a dark blue pants and collared blazer with the words **SECURITY **across his back in yellow, a pink beamed-note on the left side of his chest, a collapsible baton on his left hip, and a semi-automatic taser on his right.

"And it only took me hijacking a giant robot and its head to figure that out," the woman accompanying him, now out of Denpa Henkan augmented by the OOPArt: Crossbow, returned. She was a fair-skinned Chinese woman in her 30s with deep purple eyes, thin eyebrows, and shiny dark blue hair spilling down to her waist. Her attire consisted of a white Chinese blouse with pink trimming and matching Sakura blossom patterns around her waist, a matching pleated skirt that stopped below the knees, white knee-length socks, and purple pumps.

"However, before you get too caught up in calling me 'Onii-San', it's 'Alexander' now," Onii-san reiterated, "I don't really have to hide myself anymore, so now I'm free to use my own name."

"…Nope. I don't see it," Lan admitted after a few moments to ponder on the name, causing Onii-san to slap his palm against his face.

"He's too used to calling you 'Onii-san' to stop it," Megaman chuckled.

"So who are you?" Roll asked turning to the woman who had previously addressed herself as Angel.

"My name is Jasmine, though if I had to say it, I'd be considered the 'Onee-sama' to his 'Onii-san'," the now-named replied.

"Okay! Nice to meet you, Onee-sama!" Lan beamed, causing Onii-san to facefault just as he was getting up.

"You set yourself up for that," Roll sighed with a shake of her head.

"Well, I guess since we're introducing ourselves, I am Rayne Adamant and my partner here is Turbo."

"…Not the Turbo from 'Turbotime,' right?" Jasmine asked warily.

"The who of where now?" Turbo raised a brow under his mask/helmet.

"Long story," Jasmine informed. "Let's just say it involves alot of video games, a gloomy surge protector, and alot of cavities."

"I'm Zippo and this is Tomba," the bug introduced as Tomba grinned with a backflip.

=Oi, oi, oi! What about the three of us?= a voice called out from Onii-san's device, two out of Onee-sama's.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that, Nazo," Onii-san apologized holding up his black silver star-marked Hunter-VG.

Bursting out of Onii-San's Hunter-VG in a burst of light was a crimson-flamed FMian, somehow visible without the use of Visualizer or Denpa-Visualizing technology. Around his chest was a silver ribcage-like set of armor and a pair of skull-like shoulderpads, from which his wraith-like arms bearing chain-link bracelets poured out. Running down his back were a number of chains resembling a cape, and his head was covered in an armored hood where a pair of crimson eyes peered out from the darkness.

The first FMian to burst ouf of Onee-sama's Hunter-VG, as visible as Nazo in the open air without Denpa-Visualizing technology, and had a body composed of vibrant purple flames. Her body was encased in white and cream-accented dress-like armor, a matching umbrella with a bamboo-like shaft over her shoulder, a helmet of cream and white with a scarlet medical cross on the forehead, and a pair of mittens over her hands. The second FMian to burst out of the woman's Hunter-VG, who clung to the wraith-like Nazo arm-in-arm, was comprised of golden flames. Her armor seemed to be made of just a silver 'sports bra,' a 'skirt,' and a helmet with the back missing to let more of the flames pour out in the shape of hair. The sides of the helmet had bronze 'locks' as ear-guards and one on the middle of her 'sports bra.' She also sported a pair of gloves ending in 'fingernails' resembling the 'teeth' of keys. Slung across her back was a silver old-styled key with a golden rectangular handle.

"Hello. My name's Key-dom," the silver FM-Ian greeted.

"My name is Medi-Cal. I apologize for how Key-dom and I assisted in fighting you all," the cream and white FM-Ian curtsied.

"It's no problem," Zippo nodded.

"So what'd I miss since we last saw each other, Lanny-boy?" Onii-san asked.

"Well..." Lan began nervously, not knowing where to start.

"Kid's engaged to five girls now," Megaman snickered.

"Megaman!" Roll and Lan exclaimed as Tomba and Zippo gawked at that.

"News to me," Zippo blinked as Tomba nodded.

"Please stop talking about this..." Lan sighed as he began to walk off to find some Flying Squirrel Clothes for Jasmine and Onii-san to wear, smiling a bit, _'Glad to see you're not dead like Rayne-sama and Turbo-san said, Onii-san.'_

"How obscene and insincere!" Onii-San suddenly gawped. "Obscincere"

"What about the time you let that blond girl suck you off?" Jasmine questioned with a mischevious smirk, the others gawping at that.

"First, she was a five-hundred year-old vampire; Two, she was sucking the blood out of my jugular; Three, I was giving her my blood as payment for the magic lessons I needed in order to properly utilize my Pactio," the brunette argued in return.

"Still doesn't change the fact that she looked like a ten year old and wore gothic-lolita," Jasmine chuckled.

"It was _your _idea to make the Permanent Pactio in the first place, so any price I had to pay for magic lessons on how to use my Artifact are just as much your fault as they are mine."

"...I did not need that you were a lolicon," Megaman blinked._  
_

"Urusai!" Onii-San shouted back.

"Now, dear, don't tease him on his strange Lolicon fantasies," Roll scolded before whispering to him, "Or no fun for a month."

"Yes, dear," Megaman froze up.

"...Eggnog," Onii-san deadpanned.

"Devil's drink!-!-!" Megaman and Roll barked as they glared at him.

"Anyway, you obsincere human being," Onii-San said as he suddenly hoisted Lan up by the back of his collar, "Before we go anywhere else, _you _will be coming with me to H.F.I.L., for a preview of upcoming attractions should you A) break the heart of any of your harem girls, B) choose favorites when you are not supposed to in such situations, or C) any combination of the above."

"Why there?" Jasmine questioned, "Aside from the Blood Fountain, the worst thing there will be a couple of greased-up German guys who'll want to wrestle him."

"I'll remind you that the Blood Fountain used to be _water_," the brunette reiterated.

_'On second thought, I wish you would've just stayed dead,'_ Lan deadpanned as he tried to run, only for his feet to hit open air with each stride, "Why me?!" the brunette demanded as the older brunette drew the Anchor out of Denpa Form, using the hooked edge to tear a hole through space and time.

"Because you're only 13 and already have five girlfriends, four of which are older than you by more than five years?" Rayne pointed out.

"Not helping!" Lan barked as Rayne giggled while Tomba and Zippo left to get Flying Squirrel Clothes for Jasmine and Onii-san.

**"Hanz! Ve 'ave visitors!"** a voice called out from beyond the portal, **"Prepare zee chaps."**

"...Oh heck no!" Lan exclaimed before managing to twist himself to look directly into Onii-san's eyes, "Let me go right _now_!"

It was then he let loose his Haoshoku Haki, his Intimidation appearing as the dragon once more, currently freaked out of its wits and in desperation. Onii-san grunted as he staggered a bit from the rarest form of Haki, but refused to release his grip. In return, Onii-San widened his eyes, his own Intimidation taking the form of a horned titan with glowing white eyes, which bore down into Lan's Intimidation and made it scamper off like a scared puppy with its tail between his legs.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, Lanny-boy, you'll have to do better than that," Onii-San said plainly as Lan's Intimidation tried to squeeze out the doggy-door.

"Okay, I think you've traumatized him enough," Roll frowned as she rubbed her ring, "Genie?"

"How may I help you, Madam?" Genie, in a green butler's outfit, asked in an English tone, his quills pulled back into a ponytail.

"I wish for that portal to be closed up with the anchor unable to make it open for the next twenty-four hours," Roll informed.

"An OOPArt never before seen? Well, that will be a bit toug-" Genie began before Lan dropped to the floor, seeming to slide down the portal when Onii-San tried to throw him into H.F.I.L.

"...Huh?" Onii-san frowned as he tried to push Lan through. All he got was Lan's face seeming to be smashed against a force field. Instead of giving up however, he continued to try and force Lan through the portal, his face mashing up against the invisible wall again and again and again.

"The Evil Pigs must have put a spell on Lan since he's got all the Evil Pig Bags we have so far that's preventing him from leaving the continent with them," Megaman noted before Genie stuck a thermometer into Lan's mouth and then pulled it out, looking at it to reveal a pig-shaped end had replaced the original end.

"Yep. He's been cursed," Genie informed.

"Phew!" Lan wiped his brow of some cold sweat before tensing up, "Oh! I-I-I mean 'Darn, that's a shame.'"

"Aw..." Onii-san frowned, "Oh well. Guess we'll have to go _after_ the guys who curses you are..." he looked at Megaman, "Did you just say 'Evil Pigs?'"

"Yep."

"...Where are we?" Onii-san frowned, "I mean, pigs? Really? Pigs put a curse on Lan here?"

"Long story," Rayne informed.

"Try me, 'Flatty,'" Onii-san informed.

"Oh it's on like peanut butter to jelly!" Rayne barked as she and Onii-san entered another fight cloud.

"...We agree that when they're like this, we do not know them?" Turbo asked.

"Oh yeah," Jasmine nodded.

* * *

**Me: The return of two friends also introduces his wife and her two partners. The Evil Ice Pig has been revealed to have stolen the magic staff of the famous Jack Frost, who is currently trying to retrieve it. Now, though, they need to find some Flying Squirrel Clothes for Jasmine and Onii-san _while also_ finding the Evil Ice Pig's Pig Bag and get clues on what happened to Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby. Will they succeed? Find out, next time.**


	17. Tomba: Kujara Ranch - Path to the Forest

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.  
**

* * *

"There you are, Tomba, Zippo," Megaman noted as Tomba and Zippo walked in, the pink-haired male carrying a large red sack, "Uh…What's that?"

"We're not exactly sure. All we know is that it's a big bag filled with toys," Zippo replied.

"T-T-T-Toys?" Lan and Megaman repeated before the two were peering into it.

"Huh? It is toys," Megaman blinked.

"…I guess Santa Claus lost it when flying overhead here last year," Lan noted.

"North must have been so _livid_," Megaman noted.

"Not exactly. Just lost them a few hours ago," a voice noted before everyone yelped.

They turned to the chimney area to see a big man, roughly the size of a twelve-foot normal man. He had a long, white beard and a large belly that was hidden under a large red and white, furry jacket-like robe. On his hands were brown gloves that didn't have separate parts for the fingers, just only one for the thumb. His feet had strong boots perfect for cold climates. On his head was a large black hat and a pair of sharp eyes filled with the excitement and wonder of creativity.

"North!" Megaman exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sonic, eez so good to be seeing you alive and well!" the man exclaimed, pulling the NetNavi into a bear hug.

"Spine breaking…" Megaman squeaked out.

"This is North?" Onii-san blinked.

"It's Santa Claus," Lan gawked before grinning larger than before, "It's really him! Oh, I'm so excited at finally seeing him!"

"Maylu used to say that you two would spend all Christmas Eve Night trying to stay awake to see him," Roll recalled before sighing.

"Oh? Heh, well now if it eezn't ze little Lan Hikari," North chuckled as he patted Lan's head, "De Man in zee Moon talks much about the greatness that comes to you in ze future."

_'Okay…He's got a heavy Russian accent. I was _not _expecting that from the jolly man himself,'_ Onii-san blinked. _'Not to self. Check the eggnog for Vodka.'_

"Thank you very much for finding my sack. Never go out without it," North chuckled as he easily hefted the sack onto his back before reaching into his robes and pulled out a scarlet hammer, "And in return, an early present. Eet's **Fire Hammer**. Useful for taking care of ice here. Oh, and vould you be giving no troubles and giving a man in leaf-clothing this diary back to him. He has the _key_ that you'll find of good use, ja?"

Tomba nodded as he received the Traveler's Diary. North cracked his neck before walking over to the chimney. He chuckled as he looked over at Lan.

"I am sure you have been vanting to be seeing this," North smirked.

He put a finger to the side of his nose. And then, up the chimney he rose.

"That was him! That was really Santa!" Lan cheered.

"He's quite the festive little boy, isn't he?" Jasmine whispered.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Roll giggled, "I've seen his excitement for Easter once when we visited on the Thousand Sunny. No one still understands just how it was possible that he was able to grow a forest on the deck and decorate it in just one night."

"Uh, guys?" Zippo pondered, "Lan just ran out with the Diary North just gave us."

"…" Megaman facepalmed.

"You think he ran off to do this because of your little threat involving the greased up Germans?" Roll asked as she looked at Onii-san.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to a hidden figure walking through the ****Pipe Area, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into another shaded figure in armor. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of a shaded figure with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at her, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fourteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining six had what resembled gold wings above a gold fin above a gold flower and its stem. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to Gendo, smirking, as he stood before the 2nd Angel, mounted on a massive wall by its arms, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Brr…Cold, cold…It's cold when you don't have **Flying Squirrel Clothes**," a tall man in an explorer's outfit made of leaves shivered as Lan walked up.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Lan asked.

"T-Trying to f-find my d-d-diary," the man replied before Lan held it out to him, "Aaackk!-! My…My journal?!"

"Yep!" Lan grinned, "Special delivery, too."

"You haven't…You haven't read inside, have you?"

"Of course not, sir," Lan replied.

"Oh, thank goodness. Then, here, take this," the man handed Lan a green key that began to glow softly, "It's a **Green Key** for opening **Green Treasure Chests**."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Lan grinned.

"The moment you have it in your hands, it automatically unlocks a Green Treasure Chest when you touch it. I don't really care about it, though, so don't worry about returning it," the man informed before pointing to a snow-covered tower about the size of two of Lan, "In fact, under there is a Green Treasure Chest. Why don't you go try and open it?"

"I will. Thanks, mister," Lan grinned before the man walked off, shivering, while the others ran up, Megaman bopping Lan on the head, "Ite!"

"Why'd you go run off like that?!" Megaman demanded.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint Santa," Lan replied.

"D'oh…" Megaman facepalmed, "Look, Lan, North's just like you or me. You shouldn't just do something like this because you're a big fan of him. Okay?"

"Hai…" Lan frowned before holding up the Green Key, "But I got this from the guy."

"A key? What's a key going to do us good?" Roll frowned.

"Oh! Tomba, don't we have one?" Zippo asked before Tomba nodded and pulled out a red key, "This **Red Key** lets us open **Red Treasure Chests**."

"Keys?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"Hmm…I can feel something on these keys…" Key-dom noted, "Something truly _powerful_ in terms of energy."

"Well, the guy who gave me it said there was a Green Treasure Chest right here," Lan noted as he pointed at a mound of snow before Tomba used the Fire Hammer on it to reveal a small 'totem pole' made of a Red Chest, a Green Chest, a Blue Chest, and a White Chest.

"We'll open the Red Treasure Chest first," Zippo noted before Tomba put a hand on the lid and a 'click' was heard before opening it, pulling out a girl's Flying Squirrel Clothes before the treasure chest turned into a pile of magic dust that was blown away, "Oh! These are perfect for you, Jasmine."

"Thank you," Jasmine bowed as she took the clothes.

"Okay. Time to see if this key works," Lan noted before putting a hand on the Green Treasure Chest before it 'clicked' and opened, revealing Flying Squirrel Clothes in the colors of Onii-san's outfit, "…Huh? Looks like it was made for you, Onii-san."

"Creepy," Onii-san stated as he took them and went back to the house they had gotten into with Jasmine to quickly redress. A spurt of blood and a body hitting the floor were indicative that he had walked in on his spouse mid-change, though by her giggling she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

The group went on once the two had gotten on the Flying Squirrel Clothes. They ran into two Ice Pigs, where Tomba had jumped and bitten them before throwing them into strange ice-blue Anemones that ate them and turned into ice. Tomba used the Fire Hammer to melt the ice to reveal remains of the anemones and decided to take them with him. Eventually, they came upon a young girl with her hood down to reveal her long brown hair with a red hairband in it.

"Hmm? Are you travelers? Sorry, but you won't be able to climb any further," the young girl informed.

"Why not?" Roll asked before the girl pointed at a large piece of ice roughly the size of a house ahead of them.

"Unless you had a Fire Hammer, you can't melt such a big piece of ice. But no one's found it," the girl replied.

"Tomba?" Onii-san offered.

Tomba nodded with a big grin. He pulled out the Fire Hammer and swung it. The ice hissed before melting. A large shadow fell over them all and made some of them gulp. Before them was a massive pig made of ice. Tomba just drooled before giving a battle cry and slammed the Fire Hammer on its belly, causing the Ice Pig to squeal and melt into a pile of water. Tomba whined sadly at that.

"Wow! That is some tool!-! It melted that huge ice pig in a flash!" the girl exclaimed before hugging Tomba, "Thank you, mister! Now I can go see my big sisters! Oh! I also have this for you. It's half a song that my family's kept."

She took out a torn piece of paper, the bottom half missing. She hugged Tomba again after giving it to him before running off. Tomba waved bye-bye to her before looking at the lyrics. He pocketed them into his Flying Squirrel Clothes before they continued on, climbing up the ladders and to a red metal door. Lan, Megaman, and Onii-san grunted as they tried to push it open. Jasmine cleared her throat before _pulling _it open. The group walked into a room with two Kujara on a wheel. They were flopped on it, giving weak chirps.

"They sound hungry," Megaman noted.

"Tabby talked about these Kujara. They love peaches. It gives them a ton of energy, too," Zippo noted as Onii-san looked at the wheel they were in.

"It seems that the Kujara run the Lift over there," Onii-san noted, "So all we need to do is gets some peaches."

"Oh! I have some in my Hammerspace," Rayne noted before pulling out a peach the size of a bulldog.

"Holy…!" Onii-san exclaimed.

"That's-a giant a-peach," Megaman imitated Mario, earning a giggle from Roll, as Rayne put the peach into the wheel.

"This is a **Turbo Peach**. It's a fruit from **Gourmet World** that runs around constantly. And if you race it and win, it loses its legs and you get one of the best darn peaches you'll ever eat," Rayne explained as the Kujara nibbled on it before their eyes widened and greedily consumed it all before zipping along their wheel, "Plus, as you eat it, your body is filled with so much energy that you could run twenty marathons in a mere hour."

"There we go. All up and running," Turbo noted as the door to the lift opened up.

"Let's get going to the summit," Zippo noted, "We may find a clue there."

Everyone nodded. It was a bit of a tight fit, but everyone managed to fit into it. Lan blushed as he was stuck between Jasmine and Roll while their husbands were squeezed against them. Tomba reached and tugged the lever, taking them up to the summit.

"Lan Xavier Hikari, if you so much as _touch _my wife inappropriately, I'll sign you up for the Season Pass in H.F.I.L.," Onii-San growled as he wrapped his arms around his wife protectively. A sentiment she returned when she leaned back into his chest and held his hands in her own.

"Not a problem, Onii-san. I don't do that to someone I see as an Onee-sama. Also…Yeah…Being like this between girls kinda doesn't work on me anymore," Lan sweatdropped.

"Unless it's Maylu, Musubi, Matsu, Kazehana, or Tsukiumi," Rayne snickered, causing Lan to blush and frown.

"Oh, now we have names," Jasmine smirked playfully.

"H-Hai…" Lan nodded.

"So anything you like particularly on each of them?" Jasmine asked.

"Do I really have answer private things like that?" Lan frowned.

"You want Onii-san to try the portal again?" Zippo asked, having heard the story from Genie.

"No thank you," Lan squeaked in fear.

"Then answer," Roll rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not really age or how they look that I like about them," Lan admitted.

"Which is true, considering four of them are older than you by a good five or six years at minimum," Rayne pointed out.

"Shut it, Onee-chan!" Lan barked, "I don't care about the outside. It's what I see inside of them that matters to me."

"Well, that's a relief. If you had said you liked them for their figures, I would have castrated you," Jasmine informed with a smile. "As a fully-trained medical practitioner, I have the clearance to do that."

"Don't say things like that with a smile…" Onii-san and Megaman deadpanned.

It was then the lift stopped and the 'door' opened. Everyone fell over due to the opening being on the back of the lift. Lan rolled a bit and fell into warm water. He shot out and shook his head, coughing a little from some water getting into his body.

"One's for drinking and eating, the other's for breathing," Nazo pointed out.

"Mnnnn…" Lan frowned.

"What is this?" Megaman pondered.

"Looks like a man-made hot springs," Jasmine noted.

"Now who would make this?" Jasmine pondered as Lan brushed the faucet resembling a lion's head.

"…" Lan's eyes glazed over for a few moments before they refocused, "Apparently, this guy in cream robes and a red beanie filled it with hot water."

"Sounds like Kainen," Zippo noted, "He gave us the Red Key."

"I see…" Onii-san noted before blinking at seeing Lan sound asleep in the hot spring, "Apparently, it's very relaxing."

"I've got him…" Megaman sighed as he pulled Lan out, _'Hm? That cut on his head from when Onii-san was sparring with him…It's gone?'_

The group went on after that. They walked outside and Onii-san was the first out…and then up to his waist in snow.

"Okay…Who forgot to turn off the wood chipper filled with ice?" Onii-san asked.

"I'm thinking this also involved the Evil Ice Pig," Megaman noted before dropping Lan into the snow.

"…It's cold!-!-!" Lan shouted as he jumped out of the snow and landed on Onii-san's shoulders, "That is freezing!"

"…It's freezing?" Onii-san asked.

"Dear, you did that on purpose," Roll giggled.

"S-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold…" Lan shivered in his wet Flying Squirrel Clothes.

"Okay, I call BS," Onii-san pointed out, "No cold air's puffing out of you."

"T-t-t-training from s-s-Shokurin T-Temple…" Lan stammered in the cold.

"…Huh…Go figure. I might have to go there sometime to figure out that little trick," Onii-san joked as Roll threw a towel on Lan.

"Get in here and dry off those clothes before you catch a cold! I promised Haruka-chan I'd keep an eye on you," Megaman called before blinking and seeing Lan trying to start a fire in the building near the hot spring.

"I'll stay and make sure he doesn't catch anything," Jasmine offered, "Back in my Zone, I'm a certified doctor. With a degree in child psychology," she added at the end.

"Arigatou, Jasmine-chan," Roll and Megaman bowed.

"Plus…" Jasmine noted once the others had left, "…I can learn more about why he loves five girls."

The next shiver Lan gave was one no one could differentiate from him being cold or if he was afraid.

* * *

"I so owe you a Chili-Dog, Genie," Megaman noted as he, Onii-san, Zippo, Tomba, and Roll sat on top of a snowplow truck.

"Well, shoot, t'weren't nuthin'!" Genie, resembling Larry the Cable Guy, replied as he poked his head out of the driver seat's window before putting it back in and rolled up the window.

"…What's with him?" Onii-san asked.

"Shahra tells me that he got dropped on the head a lot when he was created," Megaman noted.

"Ah," Onii-san nodded before a blast of ink hit him in the back of the head, covering his entire body in oil, "Ugh! What the heck was that?!"

"I believe it was that," Roll noted as she pointed at a fur-coated, tiger-stripped, six-legged creature with large eyes and a nozzle-like mouth.

"A Toradako!" Zippo yelped, "Don't get the Toradako Oil on you. It doesn't come off unless you light yourself on fire, eat a Steak Sandwich, or use Toradako Oil Remover."

"A little more warning in the future would be appreciated," Onii-San grumbled as he tried to shake the oil off his sleeves, but to no avail. "I think I'll go with the Toraako Oil Remover. This is my favorite uniform and I don't want to _burn _it," he stated, considering he was wearing it under his Flying Squire Clothes.

"What about washing it off?" Onii-san asked.

"It doesn't work. Tabby told us she had a run-in with one and it wouldn't come off in any type of water," Zippo informed.

"Great…" Onii-san rolled his eyes.

"So what do you do aside from world hopping?" Roll asked.

"Well, I'm actually the Manager/Bodyguard for Misora Hibiki," Onii-san explained with a smirk, "Took it right from this pain in the ass who was using the money she earned to pay off debts he had."

"That's terrible!" Roll exclaimed before the Toradako was sliced in two by Megaman using Caliburn.

"Ugh. That's just nasty," Megaman frowned.

"More are heading out way!" Roll yelped before she pulled out a parasol from her Hammerspace and used it to shield them from the oil shots.

"…Okay, I'm wondering how they taste," Megaman admitted as Tomba nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Onii-san frowned before he watched Megaman enter ImmersionStyle.

"I've got this," Megaman: IS informed.

He took out Caliburn and made a swipe. The others blinked and before them were not Toradakos ready to fight, but a pile of them sliced to pieces. Megaman: IS then held up a hand and showed a plate filled with all the meat and the Toradako remains were missing.

"…Now why didn't you use that before?!" Onii-san frowned.

"Because it only activates when it involves food or when I'm in a state of complete gratefulness," Megaman replied as he dropped ImmersionStyle.

"And you weren't before?" Onii-san asked.

"You were, at the time, an unknown opponent trying to 'kill' Lan. I couldn't be grateful enough to enter ImmersionStyle," Megaman frowned, "Nor can I see people or anthros as 'food.'"

"Good point. And seeing how easily you did…" he waved to the plate of meats, "…_that_, I'm grateful you couldn't at the time. Not that my Anchor couldn't stop you, but still..."

"Again, you don't have to worry about it being used on you!" Megaman sighed in annoyance as he put a slice of the meat onto Tomba's Fire Hammer and watched it release a tiny cloud of fire, "I was not expecting that."

Tomba bit on the cooked slice of meat. His eyes widened before he jumped with a big grin before eating the rest of it. He was going to swipe another when his left ear twitched. He turned to the east to see a Kujara jump onto the vehicle.

"It's a Kujara," Zippo noted, "Didn't Gram say that Tabby, Maylu, and Matsu were going to see these?"

"Look! Maylu's hairclip!" Roll gasped as she took the hairclip resembling her NaviMark from the Kujara's beak, "This must be one of the Kujara they were with when the Evil Pigs took them."

"So there may be others lost in the snow," Roll noted, "Genie!"

"On it!" Genie declared as he appeared beside her, holding the regular hammer, "One 'Kujara-Detector' is a-go! Zim-zim-zala-bim!"

With that, the hammer turned into a stick shaped into a 'Y.'

"There you go! One 'Kujara-Detector!'" Genie grinned.

"It's a stick," Megaman sweatdropped.

"One I've 'magicked' to detect Kujara instead of water," Genie informed.

"Is that even a word?" Onii-san asked before Genie appeared beside him as a female Librarian.

"Well, let's see in my dictionary," Librarian Genie informed before 'she' turned to a page with both pages blank except for the word 'MAGICKED' on them, "There you go." He then poofed to beside Roll, saluted, and then went back to the driver's seat.

"…And you're sure he's not the Disney Genie disguised as a hedgehog?" Onii-san asked.

"…Disney?" Megaman and Roll tilted their heads in confusion.

"…And there's my answer for 'Do you know what Disney is,'" Onii-san facepalmed as the Kujara was petted by Tomba, _'Explains why they don't know who Turbo from Turbotime is. Smug, attention-hogging bastard.'_

* * *

"Now just drink this," Jasmine informed as she poured a cup of a green liquid from a thermos.

"Th-Thanks," Lan nodded in a spare of his normal clothes except for his special vest before gulping the drink down, "Umai."

"Really? Normally, people hate the taste of Barab Roots, Kiwis, and Tomatoes," Jasmine blinked.

"Yeah. _Normal_ people world," Lan agreed with a sigh.

"Oh? And you're not normal?" Jasmine asked as she sat on the bench with him.

"Well, my mom's from another world where people are enjoying an Age of Gourmet and there are superhumans that collect Ingredients that are too dangerous for the normal populace to get while also raised in a temple that has super special Ingredients that require a sense of Food Honor to enjoy, for one," Lan replied, "Then there's the fact my NetNavi is actually the reincarnation of a supersonic hedgehog with his family having been frozen in a cryostasis container until Megaman was reborn and regained his past life's memories. Then there's the fact I've been through a lot of things normal people only write and dream about, like traveling inside a book to see it had become somewhat dystopian in nature, or travelling to different worlds."

"Let's not forget you loving five women."

"…" Lan stared at his cup, "…I didn't even understand how it all happened. All I know is that I had a dream about two of them and then I met Tsukiumi. At first, I thought she had a fear of males and being raped…until I realized she was actually a Tsundere."

"A Tsundere? Really?" Jasmine giggled.

"Hey, don't giggle at Tsuki-chan's personality," Lan frowned, "At first, she wanted to kill me. Nearly did before Tai Lung paralyzed her with a strike. He was going to snap her neck, but…"

"You didn't want him to?"

"No. It…It just didn't feel right. She was going to die bitter and angry. I…I don't want any girl to die like that…not when I know I can change that fate," Lan replied, "I managed to convince him to let her go. A day later, Maylu-chan was walking with her, trying to get to know her better when these two girls tried to kill Tsuki-chan. I was nearby and fought them off. Used my Chaos Flames and got a puppet of a suicide bomber that already did its job that had a bomb on its back. The idiot actually took out a cell phone." Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at that, "Anyways, after that, Tsuki-chan kissed me and these wings appeared. If it wasn't for my Aunt Miya explaining about this Sekirei Plan. To tell you the truth, that ticked me off a ton. A bit after that, and Mu-chan landed on me…literally." He rubbed his back; a phantom pain of her landing on him still there, "Turns out, a Temporal Trophy was there the previous day and the future me appeared from it and made Mu-chan my Sekirei to be precise. He ran out of time, but told her about me. She found me and kissed me as the first thing she did…after the crushing me under her lithe weight first."

"Good boy, so you know not to insult a woman's weight."

"Of course I know that. My Kaa-chan is my role model, after all," Lan informed.

"…Really? I thought your father was…"

"He wasn't around much when I was a kid until he got that promotion when I was seven," Lan explained, "So, the majority of my childhood was being around my Kaa-chan. The majority of what I know is all from her."

"I see…I see…" Jasmine nodded, _'Seems this Lan is a bit wiser.'_ "So what about those other two?"

"…" Lan blushed, "I met Kazehana when she and Uzume-Neechan ended up stumbling into my room and slept in it."

"Oh? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Without any clothes on."

"…" Jasmine began to giggle before bursting into full-blown laughter, "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Please stop," Lan slumped, "And it gets worse. She made the single kiss into a deep one with tongues."

"…Apparently, you have a pedophile as a girlfriend," Jasmine noted.

"U-Urusei!" Lan barked, "And as for Matsu…Bathroom."

"…? Bathroom?"

"…Yes. I was taking a bath when she decided to 'examine' me to see if I was the one she was 'reacting' to between me, Megaman, and Ace-Niisan," Lan replied, "I thought she was Tsuki-chan at first until she informed me otherwise. Lucky for me, I had my bandana on my forehead, so I kept it over my eyes. Bad idea when I asked her to stay. I reached my arm out and she slipped on some soapy water on the floor and next thing I know…"

"You two kissed and the wings appeared?" Jasmine guessed.

"Right on the lips."

"So Matsu was a mere acci…"

"_Don't_ finish that sentence. There is no such thing as an 'Accident,'" Lan frowned, "What happens, happens."

"You learned that from your mother?"

"No, Megaman-Niisan," Lan nodded.

"Oh?"

"His Jiji-san…His Jiji-san was the wisest being he ever knew," Lan replied, "I'd have really liked to meet him if he had been alive with the others."

"Died before Megaman had?"

"Yes," Lan nodded.

"…" Jasmine gave a small smile at him, "So tell me, what do you think of the girls?"

"…Maylu is the first girl I love. She's kinda, encouraging, and a good one that's able to help correct my faults," Lan noted, "Tsuki-chan may seem cold and indifferent, but inside she's a true saint. Kaze-chan may seem a bit on the flirting side, but she's passionate about romance and is a good listener and someone who can help understanding the pains of hearts. Mu-chan…" he gave a soft smile, "She can truly feel that love can make things that are impossible possible. Her heart's always in the right place and will always be there for others when they need her the most."

"And Matsu?"

"Su-chan? Heh. While she may seem a bit…uh…"

"Scientific?"

"…And a closet pervert in a way, she's a reliable woman to know. She's a truly tender soul that just seems to know what I'm feeling when I'm a bit negative in some way. She even knows ways to try and cheer me up and a lot of them work," Lan continued before giving a small smile, "And how all five of their personalities seem to both click together and be completely away from one-another…" he put a hand on his heart, "I can't really think of life without even _one_ of them missing from it."

"…Seems you don't have to go near H.F.I.L., then," Jasmine noted, causing Lan to facefault.

* * *

"Okay, we found Tabby's bow, Matsu's glasses, and Maylu's hairpin," Zippo noted as Roll had two of the items while Tomba was holding onto Tabby's bow, "But what do we do about the Kujara?"

"Well, let's take them with us," Onii-san noted, "We could always use some grub."

"We're not doing that," Megaman rolled his eyes, "But it would be a good idea. These outfits we're in are made of their feathers, so let's keep them on hand in case Lan's clothes are still wet."

"Last stop!" Genie called as he stopped the vehicle before the building they had begun at on the Summit before the vehicle turned into a pile of magic dust that went into Genie's body.

"Thank you, Genie. Would you like to rest in the Ring?" Roll offered.

"Well, I'm a bit tired," Genie yawned before he changed into pajamas and then turned into a sphere of light that went into Roll's ring, _"Night."_

"Have a nice rest. You earned it," Roll spoke as they walked into the place.

* * *

"So Ace says 'Well I-Zzzz,'" Lan informed, causing Jasmine, Medi-cal, and Key-dom to laugh, "Then when he woke, he completely forgot what he was going to say!"

"He sounds quite hilarious despite the Narcolepsy," Jasmine noted.

"Perhaps a bit of studying his problem could reveal a cure," Medi-cal examined.

"I call locking his arms and legs to the examination table," Key-dom offered.

"I don't think you need to go that far, Key-neechan," Lan sweatdropped.

"So very true," Jasmine and Medi-cal deadpanned.

"I see you're getting along," Onii-san noted as he came back in.

"He's actually been quite the compliant patient. Not a single bit of lip, even," Jasmine noted as she patted Lan's head.

"Aw…Well, you acted like my Kaa-chan when you were just looking out for me, Onee-sama," Lan noted with a small blush, "I just felt completely comfortable around you when you were like that."

"That's so sweet of you to say," Jasmine giggled before giving Onii-san a look, "And he didn't complain about the taste of my Sure-Fire Cold-Prevention Medicine unlike a certain husband of mine."

Onii-san looked away, whistling innocently. The Kujara birds chirped before running over to Lan.

"These birds had Matsu's glasses, Maylu's hairclip, and Tabby's bow," Zippo informed as he flew over to Lan, making his eyes widen.

"So these little guys and girl were the last ones to see them," Lan noted as he patted two of them, kneeling down to their level, "Can you take me to where you last saw them?"

The birds seemed to know what Lan wanted, for they proceeded to pick him up and earned a yelp from him. They quickly raced out, carrying the thirteen-year-old. The others quickly gave chase before Jasmine ran back in, grabbed Lan's Flying Squirrel Clothes, and ran back out after them. Soon, the birds had led them into a cave where a man in a heavy blue and gold jacket was working on a large device with two Kujara birds in it, cables coming from it connecting to a large boulder on the other side of the room. He sighed as he looked at the two birds with three empty pens near them. He turned and yelped at seeing the others.

"Oh! Sorry about that, sir," Megaman apologized.

"My, you're quite kind. My name is Pham. I own this ranch. Pleased to meet you all."

"Um, Pham-san, did you happen to see three girls here? They were wearing these," Roll informed as she showed the items.

"Yeah. The Evil Pigs came for the girl with the red bow. Wanted her necklace. They took them and went past this boulder," Pham explained as he pointed at the rock, "I made this machine to collect the Kujara's static electricity. On the other side of that rock wall, there's a gondola that can go to **Dongolin Forest**, but it can't be broken the normal way."

"I see! So you're going to cause an explosion using static electricity!" Zippo exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Pham nodded, "But I need five, but only…have…two…" his eyes widened at the three Kujara birds as they quickly jumped into the pens, "You brought them here?"

"Actually, they brought us," Lan sheepishly replied, "I asked if they knew where the girls were, and they picked me up and brought me here."

"So how does this work?" Onii-san asked.

"Well, just watch and see," Pham replied with a grin.

He quickly pulled a lever. One by one, four metal rods connected to a part of the machine, lighting up lights in Red, Ice-Blue, Orange, Green, and Ocean-Blue. The Kujara Birds began to chirp and caw as their static electricity, having formed in the fur-like feathers on them, was sucked out and into the cables. They went into the rock wall and a loud explosion occurred, the flowering blast washing over the group. When the blast had cleared, flowering out in front of the group was a large shield of ice shaped like a flower, and standing just behind it was Onii-San, the bottom of his right fist set atop his left palm, which was perpendicular to the ground with cold mist wafting between the point of contact.

"**Ice-Make: Shield,**" the brunette finished with a sigh as he let the shield of ice crumble, "I tell you, the training may've been a pain in the ass, and I may've almost frozen my nips off, but Ice-Make Magic is one of my favorite arts," he said with a content sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, honey, your clothes," Jasmine giggled, Onii-San looking down to himself to see that he was suddenly down to his boxers. To everyone's surprise, he wasn't shivering in the slightest, though his breath was still cold.

"Oh my god! I'm regressing!-!-!" he cried as he pulled his clothing back on while a piece of rock hit Tomba on the head, making the sound of a bell being hit, "…The heck?"

"...What was that about?" Lan whispered.

"My husband's training involved him stripped down to just a pair of boxers," Jasmine quietly explained with a giggle.

"Wow! That scared me!" Zippo exclaimed, "Same with Win, but…" he shook his head, "Pham, you do some crazy stuff!"

"We did it! Kids, it's a success!-!" Pham cheered, "For helping me clear that rock wall, you all can be the first ones on the gondola. You seem to be looking for those girls, so that means you're after the Evil Pigs. So let me give you this."

"What is it?" Lan asked before Pham pulled out and Evil Pig Bag ice-blue in color.

"Another one!" Megaman exclaimed as Pham gave it to Roll.

"…That's strange," Roll noted before giving it to Lan, "I didn't see anything."

Lan grunted as an image flashed through his head. Another Evil Pig Door was seen, this one ice-blue with bits of ice on it. It seemed to be in a large room with a waterfall.

"Oh come on! Where the heck are we supposed to find a _waterfall_ of all things?!" Lan groaned.

"It seems that Lan's able to see them because of his Dimensional Powers," Megaman noted.

"Let's get going. Thanks, Pham," Zippo waved.

"You're welcome here at any time!" Pham waved as the group went down the gondola, "And be careful! There are ghosts down there!"

"…Did he just say 'ghosts?'" Lan paled.

"Good grief, why is it in _any _universe, that Lan Hikari and/or MegaMan are afraid of ghosts?" Onii-San asked as he slapped his forehead.

* * *

**Me: With the obtaining of the Ice Pig Bag, a third Pig Bag in now in their possession. Their trip through Kujara Ranch was a success with that _and_ clues on where the girls had been and where they had been taken. What will happen in Dongolin Forest? Find out, next time!**


	18. Tomba: Dongolin Forest and Pigcus Town

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.  
**

* * *

"Does anyone have the time?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, it's two-thirty," Zippo replied as he looked at a watch on one of his wrists.

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon."

"…I was afraid of that," Roll frowned as she looked at the night-time sky through the giant trees.

"Seems the Evil Pigs must have put this land under eternal night," Rayne noted.

"For the last time, Master Lan, remove yourself from the gondola!" Turbo grunted as he, Onii-san, and Megaman tried to push out Lan.

"N-n-n-n-never! He s-s-said there were g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gh…" Lan whimpered as he dug his fingers into the wood of the gondola.

"I swear, Lan, I should have never let you watch that movie in the Sekirei Sekai!" Megaman growled, "Now…get…out of here!"

With that, the trio managed to get Lan out with a few chunks of the gondola. Megaman quickly pulled the up lever and got out with the others before it went up.

"Wait for me!" Lan shouted as he tried to jump up to it, "Mou…It's just like the film…"

"Oi…" Megaman sighed.

_'It's like looking in a reversed mirror,'_ Medi-cal sweatdropped.

_'Seems that this Megaman and this Lan are actually in reverse on the Ghost Phobia,'_ Key-dom giggled.

"Urusei! This isn't something to be giggling about! There's going to be something big, creepy, with a snake-like tongue that will eat us all! And it has no weaknesses!" Lan whimpered.

"…What was the rating, dear?"

"PG-13," Megaman replied.

"…And he's this bad?" Roll sweatdropped.

"You can blame Uzume for doing small scares after that," Megaman nodded.

"Tíxǐng wǒ... Hāi hāi... Jīng shí Uzume yīdàn zhè yīqiè dōu jiéshùle, hǎo ma qīn'ài de (Remind me to…ahem…spar with Uzume once this is all over, okay dear)?" Roll asked.

"Shì de, qīn'ài de (Yes, honey)," Megaman sighed.

"Wǒ hěn shēnkè de yìnxiàng, nǐ zhīdào zhōngguó (I'm quite impressed that you two know Chinese)," Jasmine noted.

"Wǒmen zài zhōngguó chūshēng zhǎngdà (We were born and raised in China)," both replied.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g…" Lan whimpered as he began to tremble.

"Not again…" Megaman sighed.

"G-g-g-g-g-g…"

"Snap out of it!" Onii-san sighed in annoyance before a ghostly pig snort went off, "…There's a Pig Ghost behind us isn't there?"

"Uh-huh…" Lan nodded.

"On the big side?"

"Tractor-sized."

"Gonna eat us all in one gulp?" Onii-san asked once more.

"Uh-huh," Lan squeaked.

"…Bring it on," Onii-san stated after a minute with a wicked grin as he suddenly pulled out a meat cleaver with the word **Fenton **plastered on it, the ghost pig squealing in fright as the brunette turned around.

* * *

"Boo-yahahahahaha!" Onii-san cried out madly as the group ran away from a tractor-sized ghost Pig without a neck, floating yellow gloves, a flaming head, and no lower half to its purple robes, the broken cleaver stuck in its head.

(A/n: A cookie for who gets the reference I did to a Disney Movie)

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fourteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining six had what resembled gold wings above a gold fin above a gold flower and its stem. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to Gendo, smirking, as he stood before the 2nd Angel, mounted on a massive wall by its arms, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness we lost it…" Roll sighed in relief as she sat in a cave with the others.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-gh…!" Lan trembled as he hid behind Rayne.

"Hmm…It's a bit chilly in here," Rayne noted, "Turbo."

"But of course, madam," Turbo nodded before taking out a BattleCard. He put it into his visor and his arm converted into a volcano-like blaster. He aimed it at a pile of wood Rayne had pulled out and fired it, setting the wood on fire to make a small campfire.

"You're an FM-Ian?" Nazo asked.

"_AM_-Ian," Turbo corrected, "One that's evolved to the point I can use my full potential on any planet without the aid of a partner. But I will always need one in my mistress."

"Mainly because he burns even _water_," Rayne giggled.

"True," Turbo slumped.

"Perhaps something to drink may help calm you down, Lan," Jasmine noted before taking out a pink thermos, "Luckily, I keep a thermos of Oolong Tea on hand."

"T-t-t-t-tha…" Lan stammered as Jasmine poured him a cup of it.

"Rayne, you better hold it for him. He's still shivering and I don't want him to burn himself," Jasmine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, Jasmine, ma'am," Rayne mock-saluted.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank…" Lan trembled before screaming when a voice screamed in pure fear.

A tall man in leaf-robes ran into the cave. He wore a headband made of vines and a mess of red hair. He looked behind him and gave a relieved sigh when nothing was there.

"Oh thank goodness there was a fire here…" the man sighed in relief.

"Wh-Who are you?" Roll asked as Jasmine and Turbo tried to coax Lan down from the ceiling that he had held while Rayne fell over, laughing.

"Hm? Oh, I should have guessed others would have been quick to find a source of light. My name is Arbor, I'm the leader of Dongolin Forest's tribe," the man introduced himself, "I apologize for scaring you all with that scream, it's just I was being chased by one of the three Ghost Pigs here."

"There's three of those things?" Lan squeaked before he fainted and was caught by Jasmine.

"I'm really sorry about him. He has a bit of a deep Phobia of ghosts," Jasmine apologized.

"Ah. Must be quite hard for your son in these troubling times," Arbor noted.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no! He's not my son," Jasmine said blushing up a storm, the prospect of brown-haired purple-eyed children dancing through her mind.

"True, true. Despite his appearance, we are not son and father," Onii-san chuckled nervously. He and Jasmine may've been through alot together when they started dating as teenagers, but they weren't quite ready for _that _step.

"Oh, my apologies," Arbor bowed.

"So how long has there been an Evil Pig Curse here?"

"It happened five Werewolves ago."

"Five werewolves?" Rayne repeated.

"Five full moons," Jasmine informed.

"Exactly. The Evil Ghost Pig appeared and casted his spell, causing our beloved forest to be ensnared within eternal night. After that, he left three Ghost Pigs to act as his eyes and ears. They've taken many of my people and turned them into ghosts as well. Supposedly, there's a special fruit that will let them become humans once more, but it's in **Circus Town** behind a **Ghost Portrait** as I recall the legends."

"Ghost Portrait?" Zippo repeated.

"Yes. Only ghosts can go into the portraits. But we can't get into Circus Town. The Evil Ghost Pig cast a spell on our only known way there," Arbor shook his head.

"Then we'll just find a new way there," Onii-san noted.

"The only way we can get that path back is by defeating the Ghost Pigs he made," Arbor shook his head, "Even then, we still don't know how."

"Wait. I saw that the Ghost Pig that chased us had a fire on its head. So why not use something like an **Ice Boomerang**?" Zippo noted as Tomba took out a boomerang made of ice.

"Hmm…That could be a good idea. Perhaps those flames are their sources of power," Arbor nodded, "But none of my people are warriors."

"Don't worry. We'll help you," Megaman nodded as he engaged FrostSoul.

"We'd be glad to help as long as you can help us. We're looking for three of our friends that were taken by the Evil Pigs."

"Hmm…Now that you mention it, I _did_ see the Evil Ghost Pig helping some other Evil Pigs carry away these three girls towards Circus Town before the area was sealed off," Arbor noted.

"Then our next stop's Circus Town," Megaman DS nodded, "Roll-chan, do you still have that BattleChip Jazz gave you?"

"You mean ArticunoSoul? Of course," Roll replied as she took out out.

"Okay. So you, me, and Tomba will go search for the Ghost Pigs," Megaman DS ordered, "Once we find them, put out their flames and beat them into the ground…again…" he sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Oh, thank you," Arbor bowed, "If you can unseal the path, I will give you something that should help you on your quest."

"Thank you, Arbor-san," Megaman DS nodded before he, Tomba with Zippo, and Roll ran out.

"…So are you a vegetarian or a vegan or what?" Rayne asked, "Because I'm in the mood to cook something up."

"Oh, I don't really eat meat unless it's fish. But the Evil Ghost Pig also turned the water here into a deadly acid," Arbor sighed.

"Relax, I have quite a few fish," Rayne smirked as she walked outside and pulled out her fridge.

"Where did that come from?" Arbor blinked.

"She does that," Turbo sighed.

* * *

"Mou…So far, I haven't found one Ghost Pig…" Roll pouted, wearing armor resembling the legendary Pokémon Articuno with a pair of Articuno wings on her back, "All I found was this big plant with blue paint instead of juice."

She walked into a hole in a tree and blinked. She looked around at various murals. Near one was a man in the same clothing Arbor was in, but with blue hair instead of red. He was shaking his head sadly while looking at a canvas.

"I'm almost finished painting. But it's missing something. Zut alores! Something blue, but the **Blue Fruit**, she is gone!" the man sighed.

"Euh ... Excusez-moi?" the man turned and gasped, thinking Roll was actually a blue angel, "Mais vous êtes à la recherche pour cela, oui? (But you are looking for this, yes)?"

"Of course! That is the color I want!" the man exclaimed, "Nous vous remercions, ô bel ange bleu. S'il vous plaît, permettez-vous un peintre humble pour faire une œuvre d'art de vous? (Thank you, oh beautiful blue angel. Please, would you allow a humble painter to make a work of art of you)?"

Roll sweatdropped but nodded. The man smiled before taking out a blue key much like the **Green Key** and the **Red Key** and gave it to her. Roll quickly assumed that it would open **Blue Treasure Chests**. She was going to be there for a bit, but she was happy to help a man with his work.

* * *

A Ghost Pig gave a moaning oink as it floated about. Megaman DS looked down from a nearby branch before his staff glowed. He aimed it at the Ghost Pig and fired a blast of ice that instantly put the flames out. The Ghost Pig squealed in fright as it became solid before Megaman jumped onto its head and impaled it with the bottom of its staff. The Ghost Pig collapsed into purple flames that zipped off. Megaman DS quickly began to follow it.

* * *

"Nice work, Tomba!" Zippo cheered as Tomba caught the Ice Boomerang that put out a Ghost Pig's flames.

Tomba nodded before jumping onto the Pig's head and chomped down hard. The Ghost Pig squealed in pain before vanishing into purple flames that zipped off. Tomba growled before chasing after it.

* * *

"Thank you!" Roll waved as she flew off with a portrait of herself sitting in a seat, "Oh, I can't wait to show this to Sonikku. Now what was I supposed to be doing?"

A snort caught her attention. She turned to see a Ghost Pig floating after her.

"Oh, yeah…" Roll blinked before narrowing her eyes, "**Blizzard!**"

With that, she flapped her wings and unleashed a blizzard from them, putting out the pig's flames. The Ghost Pig squealed in pure fear before Roll cleaved it in two with Caliwave.

"Well, we're having steaks tonight!" Caliwave declared before the Ghost Pig zipped off in purple flames, "Hey! Get back here and be our dinner!"

"Let's go! …Hm?" Roll flew down to see a strange half-red/half-blue fruit that seemed to be laughing on one side and crying on the other along with a pink fruit with a calm expression, "I wonder what these are…Better keep them on hand to be safe."

* * *

"This is quite delicious!" Arbor exclaimed as he ate a slice of Puffer Whale.

"Thanks. It's meat of the Puffer Whale," Rayne grinned.

"Hey, Arbor? You mind telling me what's with those three slots there?" Onii-san asked as he pointed at a nearby wall with three holes in it.

"Oh, that's the path to Circus Town, Alexander," Arbor replied before three purple flames faced in and into the holes, "They did it!"

"Get back here!" Megaman DS and Roll DS shouted as they ran in with Tomba, "Huh?"

"Seems we went into the right cave, then," Zippo noted before the wall began to rumble, "Oh!"

"The path's being revealed!" Arbor cheered before the wall transformed into a demonic purple ghost, "Or not!-!-!"

"Ghoooooosssst!-!-!" Lan screamed.

The Purple Ghost roared before opening its gaping maw, unleashing a tentacle-like tongue that ended in spikes at them. Everyone barely dodged as it hit a nearby wall, crumbling it to reveal a black book with the Evil Pigs' symbol on it.

"The **Evil Pig Book**! So the stories are true…" Arbor gasped.

"Ho ho ho!" everyone turned to the cave entrance to see an elderly man with a somewhat big nose, a white mustache, blue eyes, a red beanie, and cream-colored robes walk in.

"Kainen?!" Zippo gasped as the Purple Ghost turned to the man, "Watch out!"

"Oh my! That's quite the impressive ghost here," Kainen noted before holding his hand out towards it, "Be gone!-!"

A powerful light erupted from his hand, causing the Purple Ghost to cry out in agony. Slowly, the light faded away and everyone looked back to see the entire path to Circus Town was cleared and seemed to have been cleanly cut out from the cave.

"Maybe I overdid it a little," Kainen noted sheepishly, "Seems I overdid it on the **Courage**."

"S-Sugoi…" Lan awed as Kainen picked up the Evil Pig Book.

"Hmm…This book also has a hidden **Pig Bag**," Kainen noted as he pulled a yellow/orange Pig Bag out of the book and gave it to Lan, "Here, this is yours."

"Uh…Th-Thank you…" Lan nodded, grunting as he saw the image of the Pipe Area with the door just below the Trolley Entrance, "Wait…There's an Evil _Ghost_ Pig…? Kaa-chan…"

"Oh! Thank you very much," Jasmine smiled.

"It's no trouble," Kainen replied before looking at a page of the book, "Let's see…This book is too difficult for you all. I'll study it for you. Maybe the next time we meet, I'll know a little more."

"I hope so," Zippo nodded before Kainen began to walk off.

"…Alexander," Kainen greeted.

"Kainen," Onii-san nodded before Kainen walked off into the forest.

"How do you know that guy?" Zippo asked.

"Oh, I met him while my wife and I were going back to change into those Flying Squirrel Clothes," Onii-san replied, "He wondered if we had a bucket of hot water. Lucky for him, I did. Gave us a nice pendant as thanks."

"Let's just get out of here," Lan shivered before racing down the path.

"Him and his phobia…" Megaman muttered, "Wait! Lan! You never told us where you saw where the Evil Pig Gate was!"

"Good luck with finding that fruit of ghosts, Arbor-san," Roll bowed before she ran after them.

"Wait up!" Arbor shouted as the rest followed.

* * *

"Oh, thank Kami-sama we're out of that horrible, horrible, ghost-filled place!" Lan exclaimed as they entered a town decorated like a circus.

"Baka…" Megaman sighed before a large, tubby, anthro-pig walked by, "What's huh?"

"I think we just found out what happened to them," Onii-san sweatdropped.

All over, the residents were all anthro-pigs, with all of them except for the women very, very fat. A nearby statue hung on a chain that went into a deep hole resembled a clown carrying a Pig Bag.

"…Ohh!-!-!" Lan exclaimed as he ran over to a boy his age, "Dig!"

"Huh?" the boy with black hair and a green outfit turned to see Lan run over, "Lan?"

"There you are, Dig! Your mom's been worried sick!" Lan exclaimed.

"Oh! I…I'm sorry. It's just that I'm trying to find the **Get-Well** **Plant** for her injuries," Dig apologized.

"…Then it's fine with me," Lan grinned, "You only have one mother in life, at least, a mother that will truly and completely love you."

"What? Visitors are a rare event around here," everyone turned to see a young _human_ woman with a basket on her head walk up.

"Madam, what happened here?" Rayne asked.

"Well, long ago, this used to be the home of a wonderful circus. But as you can see, this village has been cursed by the Evil Pigs, the **Earth Evil Pig** to be precise," the woman informed, "I was lucky that I wasn't here when the spell was used. But there is a problem; they cannot speak the human language anymore."

"Drat," Lan frowned.

"If you put on a **Pig Suit**, you'll be able to understand the Pig Language," the woman informed before pointing to a higher level in the village, "Look! There is a child wearing one now!"

"So how many do you have?" Lan asked.

"There are only two here and one is worn by the child. Another is in the Animal's House over there, but you need a **Blue Key** to open the **Blue Treasure Chest** inside," she informed as she pointed at a barn nearby.

"Oh! I have one of those!" Roll exclaimed before zipping into the place and out with the Blue Treasure Chest, "Is this one it?"

"Yes, actually," the woman nodded before Roll opened it and pulled out a pink suit resembling a pig, "I am quite impressed."

"Hmm…I did find these as well in the forest we were just in. Do you know anything?" Roll asked as she held up the two fruits.

"Yes. The blue and red is the **Mystery Mushroom**, letting you go under a fit of crying or laughter. The other is the **Normal Fruit**, which cures the Mystery Mushroom's effects. They'll be needed here since only Laughter or Crying can open the doors on the highest levels of the village," the woman informed before walking off as Tomba put the Pig Suit on, Zippo hiding in it.

"Okay, so we'll have Zippo and Tomba learn about this place," Lan nodded before Tomba ran off to see the other one in the Pig Suit.

"We got it! We actually got it!" everyone turned to see Arbor dancing around with another man from Dongolin Forest, the man holding a purple and orange fruit, "The **Vanishing Fruit**! We got it at last!"

"Great for ya!" Megaman called before Arbor and the man ran off back to the Forest, waving to them.

* * *

"Excuse me," Zippo informed an elderly 'pig' in green robes and a staff that was trying to calm the fussing boy.

"Ahh…" he turned to them, "Excuse the mess. I'm in the middle of clean-up here." He turned to the boy, "You see, boy. The circus is closed right now."

"But…But I wanted to see the clown! Mama told me that the clown was her favorite act, so I wanna see it!" the boy complained.

"Hmm…I'm confused," the pig elder sighed.

"What's the matter?" Zippo asked, causing the elder pig to look at them.

"It appears he came to this village to see the clown. But with all the villagers turned into Pigs, we're just not set up to run the circus. I understand how the kid feels. But even the clown has been turned into a pig, and has no confidence."

"Uh…Sir?" Zippo pondered as Tomba pointed to a nearby tightrope.

* * *

"How did this happen?!" Roll gawked, seeing Lan, Rayne, and Megaman holding a trampoline as the Clown Pig was trying to walk on the tightrope.

"I have no idea. I just walked over to that clown guy up there, he gave us this, and then climbed up," Lan replied.

"I believe he wishes for you to catch him should he fall," Caliburn noted as the three hefted the trampoline and began to walk along after the pig.

"Here he comes a-fallin'!" Rayne shouted.

The trio quickly got into position. The Clown Pig landed on it and was sent back up onto the rope. He caught it and spun around three times and made a few flipped in the air before landing on the rope on one foot. The pig squealed in joy. To Tomba, he heard…

"Hey! I did it! This is it! The new trick I was trying for!-!"

The Clown Pig got down and hugged the three with a happy smile on his face. He gave them all a basket of fruit and ran off to where Tomba and the Pig Elder were.

"Oh! That's the **Getwell Plant**!" Dig exclaimed.

"Here you go. Now hurry back to your mother, okay? She's worried about you," Lan informed.

"I will. Thanks!" Dig nodded as he ran off.

* * *

"I did it! I got my confidence back!" the Clown Pig cheered, "Seems you Pig Tribe guys aren't good with kids."

"Pigs? Isn't he just a person cursed by the Evil Pigs to look like pigs?" Zippo asked.

"Ahh! That's true about us. But the Pig Tribe has always looked like pigs. They're smart and know a lot," the Clown Pig noted, "Now I'm ready!"

"I saw it! I saw the clown tightrope walking!" the little boy laughed and clapped as he ran over to the Clown Pig, "You were great, mister!"

"Hahaha! You did, huh? I can do that! Look!" the Clown Pig beamed as he began to walk on his hands.

"Wow! Great! Marvelous!-!" the child applauded with Tomba and Zippo as the others ran over.

"That's all I know right now. Oh, I know! Do you wanna see our Flying Paon? Well, grounded Paon seeing how the Evil Ghost Pig took its strength."

"Huh?! A Paon's here? Yes! Yes! Please, can we go see it?" the boy asked excitedly.

"But of course!" the Clown Pig laughed as he and the boy walked off, "Thanks, you three! A child's laughing face is better for the circus than any medicine ever will!"

"He just thanked you for your help," Zippo informed Lan, Megaman, and Rayne.

"No problem!" Rayne waved, "Hope your friends get encouraged, too!"

"Your friends have been a big help. I've got yo pay you all back somehow," the Pig Elder noted.

"Well, we were wondering if you knew anything about the Evil Pigs," Zippo noted.

"Quite a bit, actually," the Pig Elder chuckled, "What do you need to know?"

"Is there a Pig Bag here?" Lan asked as he showed the Pigs Bags, except for the black one.

"Hmmm…**Flame**…**Ice**…**Ghost**…Three **Evil Pig Bags**. …Yes. The Evil Ghost Pig casted a spell upon our statue there, sealing the Earth Pig Bag into it. Only be catching him will the bag be released and a path to the **Temple of Water **be revealed," the Pig Elder informed.

"…Okay, I know that I didn't understand a word he said, but I think it involved the Evil Ghost Pig," Lan gulped.

"He did. Lan, where is the Ghost Pig?" Zippo asked.

"The Pipe Area near the Coal-Mining Town," Lan replied as the sun began to set.

"You and your friends are more than welcomed to stay here for the night," the Pig Elder informed.

"…Why?!" Lan cried out ala Kenan Thompson once the others had followed the Pig Elder when Zippo translated.

* * *

**Me: With the trek through Dongolin Forest giving them the Ghost Pig Bag, they now have three. Through the use of the Pig Suit, the group learned that the fourth Pig Bag _and_ the way to the Water Temple is sealed until the Evil Ghost Pig is captured. Will Lan be able to have the Courage to endure trying to actually _find_ a ghost? Find out, next time!**


	19. Tomba: Evil Ghost Pig! Magi Maagi Magiro

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.  
**

* * *

"Ahh…Now that was delicious," Onii-san grinned.

"It was nice of the town to let us enjoy their breakfast buffet," Rayne noted.

"I really liked that blueberry maple syrup for the strawberry pancakes," Roll noted.

"…I noticed you didn't eat a lot, hardly even an apple," Jasmine noted as she looked at Lan, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"J-Just f-fine," Lan replied before Jasmine placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"No fever," Jasmine noted, "…You're afraid of doing this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm afraid," Lan gulped, "I'm completely terrified of ghosts."

"You shouldn't, though, they're not that frightening," Jasmine noted.

"…You're kidding, right?" Lan deadpanned, recalling fleeing from the Ghost Pig and then the Purple Ghost that looked _exactly_ like the ghost in the movie he had watched in the Sekirei Sekai.

"I know, I know, bad idea to say that when you've only seen scary ones," Jasmine sweatdropped, "But you're the only one that can find the Pig Gates."

"I…I know. But after that, I refuse to go near it!" Lan declared.

"Well, let's just get going!" Rayne grinned.

"B-but Minna…Oh, come on! Do we really have to? Why can't we just dig our way to the Temple of Water? Minna?! Miiinnnaaa?! Aw, here it goes!-!-!" Lan cried out with a stomp of his foot before he gave chase.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fourteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining six had what resembled gold wings above a gold fin above a gold flower and its stem. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to Gendo, smirking, as he stood before the 2nd Angel, mounted on a massive wall by its arms, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

A small tornado spun in the Pipe Area's entrance. The tornado dispersed into a glowing feather that turned into golden dust that blew away and the group. Onii-san and Megaman had to carry Lan since his legs had frozen up when they had entered the Pipe Area.

"So how many of those **Magic Feathers** do you have?" Roll asked.

"About eleven now since we used one to get here," Zippo replied.

"So how will we know when we're getting close?" Jasmine pondered before Lan whimpered when they were about to take a path.

"…I think I got an idea," Onii-san grinned deviously, "Since Lanny-Boy here knows where it is, we'll play 'Hot and Cold.' When he whimpers, we'll know we're getting closer."

"…Is that really necessary?" Nazo asked with a deadpan expression.

"I like it!" Rayne grinned.

"…Okay, if you were my daughter, I'd be saying 'Attagirl!'" Onii-san grinned as he playfully mussed up her hair, Jasmine and Turbo facepalming.

* * *

The next hour was spent with Lan giving off whimpers. Eventually, they were on top of the entrance to the Trolley Area. Before them was a scarlet door with a carved laughing face on it.

"Oh! I think I get it," Roll noted before pulling out the Mystery Mushroom and took a small bite of the red side of it, causing her to start going into a laughing fit.

"What will laughing do h…?" Rayne began before everyone moved back as the red door began to start laughing as well before opening up.

"Se-heehee-See?" Roll laughed until biting the Normal Fruit, causing her laughing fit to end, "Ah…There it goes."

Everyone walked into the room. At that moment Lan began to tremble in pure terror.

"Lan, can you pull out the…" Megaman began before Lan hit him on the head with the Ghost Pig Bag, "Ow!"

The Pig Bag began to glow before it shot a light out ahead of them in the barren room. The door Lan saw in his vision appeared and opened up, revealing a black vortex. The Pig Bag continued to glow before yellow energy collars appeared and snapped onto Tomba, Rayne, Turbo, and Lan. Tomba yelped as the collar tugged him into the portal and then Rayne and Turbo. Lan paled significantly as he rushed for the door.

"Oh no…Oh no…Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo!-!-!" Lan screamed as he was sucked into the Evil Pig Gate.

"Lan!" Megaman shouted before the door slammed shut.

**_"None who do not bear the Collar of Challenges may gain access to this realm!"_** the Pig Nose declared, its words appearing in mid air in blue writing before slamming onto the door.

Onii-san tried to grab the doorknob, only for it and the pig nose to vanish as the thin line that separated the two doors vanished, signifying that they had fused together.

* * *

"Ow…" Lan groaned as he began to awake, the Ghost Pig Bag the size of an adult human male now and floating around.

"Oh, thank goodness you're not out cold," Rayne sighed in relief as she looked around the decrepit, old, upside-down mansion they were in.

**_"…Who's there?!-?"_**

Lan screamed as he jumped into Rayne's arms, trembling. An anthro-Pig floated down from the hole in the 'ceiling.' He had now lower half in his sickly yellow-orange robes. Its skin was a pale blue, almost ghostly in appearance. In its off-white gloves was a staff made of pig bones. Around its neck was a necklace of blue and purple pig skulls. It turned to them, revealing its ghastly glowing yellow eyes in its pig skull head that had rotting pale-blue skin on it still and a pig nose.

**_"Who dares to interrupt my eternal slumber?"_** the Evil Ghost Pig moaned before spotting them, **_"…You?..." _**he flew over to them and Lan nearly soiled himself while the others readied for a fight, **_"…Ho…Only one cowers within my presence…"_** Lan dashed into a closet once the Evil Ghost Pig's head began to turn around as it gave a ghastly cackled, **_"Keck-keh-keh! Now I see…You're full of Hope while he is in a state of Despair! …What a joke!-! Did you know that I eat people with Hope for breakfast?"_**

Tomba growled. The Evil Ghost Pig laughed once more.

**_"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! A curse on all…who opposes the Evil Pigs!-!"_**

With that, Tomba threw an Ice Boomerang at the Ghost Pig. The necromancer of the Evil Pigs' staff glowed before vanishing, the weapon missing him. He appeared behind them and threw a pig skull at them. Tomba, Rayne, and Turbo barely dodged the explosion…but Tomba wasn't quick enough to dodge the right hook of the Ghost Pig that appeared from the smoke.

"What?!" Rayne gasped before Turbo slashed a BattleCard through his visor and created a penguin-shaped head that fired a wave of cold air that extinguished the Pig's head flames to let Rayne kick its skull and turn it into purple flames.

**_"Are you surprised? My Ghost Bombs can summon my Pig Ghosts!" _**the Evil Ghost Pig snorted in laughter, **_"Now prepare for despair!"_**

"Raaaargh!-!-!"

**_"What?!"_** the Evil Ghost Pig squealed in surprise when Tomba chomped on his head.

"Nice one, Tomba!" Rayne pumped her fist as she lowered her leg from the kick she used to send Tomba at the pig.

"Yatta," Lan cheered in the closet before Tomba threw the Evil Pig into the bag, causing it to close.

"Okay! We got him!" Rayne pumped her fist as the Evil Pig struggled to get out.

"…" Turbo narrowed his eyes at the bag before it popped open, sending the Evil Pig out as it vanished, "Seems we'll need to try it again."

**_"You insolent Mortals!"_** the Evil Ghost Pig's voice roared as a hoard of the Pig Ghosts flew at them, **_"Come forth, my minions! And silence them for eternity!-!-!"_**

"Aw crud," Rayne and Turbo paled before the group went into action.

Tomba roared as he threw the Ice Boomerang and began to extinguish the heads of the Pig Ghosts before Rayne and Turbo began to punch and kick their skulls in to turn them into purple flames. The Evil Ghost Pig appeared, laughing in a series of snorts. Rayne and Turbo jumped into the air as their left legs erupted in flames.

"**Double Flambé Kick!**" Rayne and Turbo declared.

As they fell towards the Evil Ghost Pig, he vanished and was replaced with a Ghost Pig Skull. The kicks connected and the two were sent back from the explosion before the Ghost Pig that emerged pinned them all in one hand. Lan's eyes widened from inside his hiding spot as the Evil Ghost Pig appeared.

"…I…I've got to save them," Lan whispered while glancing out the closet door, looking at Rayne as she began to get the hand off with Tomba and Turbo, all three panting with Rayne and Tomba having a bit of blood come out of their mouths, "Rayne-Neechan…Turbo-Aniki…Tomba-san…Demo…" he looked down at his legs, showing how they trembled, "…I'm scared. My legs…they won't move!"

**_"There's no need to be afraid. Soon, you'll be just like _me_,"_** the Evil Ghost Pig began to laugh and snort as his staff turned into a simple sword, aimed directly at Tomba, **_"Now die!-!"_**

"No!" Lan roared as he pulled the old door he was behind off its rusted hinges and threw it at the Evil Ghost Pig.

**_"What?!"_** the Evil Ghost Pig yelped before he was hit by the door and sent right into the Evil Pig Bag, his minion vanishing once his master was gone, **_"No!-!-! I won't stay in!-!-!"_**

"What was that?" Zippo asked as he poked out of Tomba's hair as the Evil Ghost Pig managed to get out a second time.

"Get away from Neechan and the others!" Lan barked as he ran between him and the four behind him.

"Lan-Dono…" Turbo whispered.

_ 'The Desire to protect those close to you…That wholehearted feeling will overcome the **Fear**…' _Rayne thought with a small smile,_ 'That is **Courage**!'_

**_"You're a fool, child,"_** the Evil Ghost Pig snorted before realizing he wasn't vanishing, **_"Hm? Oh, my staff! That bag took my staff!-!-!"_**

"So once the staff's gone, you're gonna be gone, too," Lan noted.

**_"Insolent little brat! I will show no mercy to those who defy the Evil Pigs!-!-!"_** the Evil Ghost Pig roared as he grabbed a nearby old phone, strapping a Ghost Bomb onto it, and threw it.

"I'm serious!" Lan roared, his left eye turning into deep cobalt, almost akin to the purest winter skies, in color as he caught the phone.

The phone suddenly gave off an intense light, causing the Ghost Bomb to be dispelled and the Evil Ghost Pig to scream in pain from the light. Slowly, the light faded, revealing an ornate gold and black cell phone. Lan looked down, seeing the Chinese part of his outfit had covered a black wizard's robe. For a brief instant, the images of a Green Minotaur, a Pink Fairy, a Blue Mermaid, a Yellow Garuda, and a Red Phoenix appeared behind him.

"Wh…What is this?" Lan blinked.

"The moment one displays **Courage**, the **Mahou** will respond," Turbo informed.

"Tomba, stand down. This is Lan's fight now," Rayne ordered.

"Alright!" Lan declared, throwing the robe off to reveal his outfit had gained the colors of red, black, green, blue, yellow, and small hints of pink to it, "Here I go! …What do I do?"

"Flip the phone open! It'll show you what needs to be done!" Nitro informed.

Lan nodded as he flipped open the phone. His thumb brushed a button on the side and the top half flipped open once more to make it resemble a wand of sorts. His eyes widened as his blue eye glowed.

"**Heavenly Saints, grant me the Power of Mahou!**" Lan recited as a bright light erupted from the numbers as Lan pressed '1-0-6,' "**Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!-!-!"**

He thrusted the 'wand' into the air. The tip of the device turned red as the image of a phoenix appeared on a tiny screen just above the numbers. Red lightning erupted from the tip and shot into the air, forming a red seal. It went over Lan as he spread his hands out like a phoenix. Behind him, his dragon Intimidation Image transformed into a humanoid phoenix-like being.

His outfit appeared to be engulfed in flames before transforming into a form-fitting scarlet jumpsuit with black designs on the torso and going down the arms and legs, ending at rings on the ends of the limbs, just a few inches above the ankles and wrists. Around his waist was a gold belt with a gold buckle resembling an 'M' with a strange wand-like staff the length of the lower half of one of his legs and a red cape on his back. A white covered was on his neck before a red helmet covered his head and face, a 'phoenix' designed to be the black mask on the front.

"Wow! He just transformed!" Zippo exclaimed.

"Heh. Go get that little piggy, **MagiRed**," Nitro smirked as Lan spun around once, flames appearing around him.

"**The Burning Flame Elemental! Magician of the Red!**" Lan declared as he did a few poses and movements, "**MagiRed!**"

** _"Magician of the Red?!"_** the Evil Ghost Pig gasped before more Pig Ghosts appeared, turning into large Purple Ghosts, **_"Get him!"_**

**Cue: Mahou Sentai MagiRanger Opening**

"Neechan, Tomba-san, Turbo-Aniki, Zippo-san, leave this to me!" MagiRed declared as one flew right at him while he pulled out the staff, "**MagiStick! **Change into a Soccer Ball! **Giruma Magiiro!**" A red energy shot out of the 'phoenix' on the tip of his staff and hit the approaching Purple Ghost, turning it into a Soccer Ball resembling its former self, "Prepare to accept my Hissatsu Shot!"

With that, MagiRed slammed his foot into the ball, sending it rocketing at the other Ghosts and the Evil Ghost Pig, nailing one in the face. He bounced it off his chest and kicked it once more. He began to unleash a volley of kicks at them, hitting many of them all over the place. The last kick hit the Evil Ghost Pig and sent the ball into the air. He jumped up into the air after it.

"**Overhead…Kick!-!**" MagiRed declared as he performed an overhead kick that sent the ball down at the ghosts, destroying them all in a small explosion, "I did it!"

**_"Don't think this is over yet!"_** Evil Ghost Pig cried out as he flew at him.

"You're finished here!" MagiRed declared as the end of his staff turned into a sword, "Going forth earnestly…**MagiStick Sword!**"

With that, he jumped over the Evil Ghost Pig's charge, letting him hit a wall behind where MagiRed had stood before. MagiRed turned around to face the Evil Ghost Pig.

"I just can't wait…My heart's on fire!" MagiRed declared as he charged, "Flame! Cover my body! **Magi Magika! Red Fire!**"

Blue flames erupted around MagiRed, turning into a 'phoenix.' The 'phoenix' screeched and flew over towards the Evil Ghost Pig.

**_"No! W-Wait…!"_**

The Evil Ghost Pig screamed as the 'phoenix' slammed into him, MagiRed stabbing the ghostly necromancer pig with his MagiStick Sword. The Evil Ghost Pig squealed in pain as he spun right into the open maw of the Evil Pig Bag.

"**Checkmate**," MagiRed informed as the Evil Pig Bag gave a 'click' and shrunk down to the size of Tomba's head before MagiRed began to cheer and jump around a little in excitement, "I did it! Mahou is sugei! It's Wakiwaki! Chō Wakiwaki!"

"You did it, Lan! Wait…'Wakiwaki…?'" Zippo blinked as the Evil Pig Bag glowed and turned into the robes of the Evil Ghost Pig, "Huh? What's this?" Tomba caught the robes, "It's the **Evil Ghost Pig's Robes**, I think we can use it's magic with this, but changed into 'Good' Magic, instead of 'Evil' Magic. And what's this?" he noticed a card on the hood, "'The Evil Ghost Pig Robes…Curses the enemy?' …Or something? …I wonder what happens?"

"Heh-heh! That was wicked!" MagiRed grinned as he walked over.

"That was great, Lan!" Zippo beamed as Tomba nodded excitedly.

"How was that, Rayne-Neechan?" MagiRed asked with a grin under his mask, "Turbo-Aniki? I was pretty awesome, wasn't I? Heh-heh. I beat my fear!"

"Don't get overzealous!" Rayne barked with Turbo before they blinked and were suddenly back in the Pipe Area.

"What the…?!" Megaman and Roll gasped at seeing the group appear so suddenly.

"Lan?" Jasmine pondered.

"Hee-hee! I beat the Ghost, Onee-sama!" MagiRed grinned after he changed back into Lan.

"What was that outfit?" Medi-cal 'blinked.'

"The outfit of the **Magician of the Red**," Rayne replied, "Because Lan was able to have the **Courage** to overcome his phobia to save us, he gained the power of the **Mahou Sentai MagiRanger**."

"MagiRanger?" Roll repeated.

"My Sekai had a series known as the 'Super Sentai,'" Rayne informed, "One of them was that series and it seems that Lan is actually connected with it."

"Well, according to the Real World Theory, if something exists in one Sekai as fiction, then it will be _real_ in another Sekai," Onii-san shrugged, "Still, great job."

"We didn't find anything involving the girls being with the Evil Ghost Pig, though," Zippo noted.

"Not exactly," Lan replied before holding up a paper, "I found this in that closet."

"Hm?" Onii-san took the paper, "'Have your men search for the **Courage Spell**, the **Wisdom Spell**, and the **Strength Spell**. We cannot let the **Gold Powder** come to be and be in the possession of Tomba.'"

"Gold Powder?" Jasmine repeated.

"Maybe we'll find out more if we beat another Evil Pig," Zippo noted.

"At least we won't have to deal with the problem of ghosts in Dongolin Forest anymore," Lan sighed in relief.

"I thought you weren't afraid anymore?" Onii-san raised a brow.

"I'm over my fear of ghosts that look like _pigs,_" Lan informed, "Any others still terrify me."

"Like this one?" a voice asked before a ghost roared at Lan, making him scream and run off, "Bwahahaha!" the 'ghost' removed the bedsheet on him, revealing Nazo, "I think I like Lan being afraid of ghosts much better than Megaman being afraid of them."

Rayne, Turbo, Megaman, and Roll facepalmed. Key-dom gave a 'frown' at Nazo began dragging him off by his 'ear.' Medi-cal just giggled at what happened, finding it rather amusing. Onii-san snickered to himself until Jasmine pulled him off by the ear to not laugh at others, the brunette groaning but allowing himself to be dragged along by his spouse.

* * *

**Me: With the capture of the Evil Ghost Pig, Dongolin Forest has been freed of the curse! Along with it, by facing his fear, Lan gained a power to turn into a MagiRanger. What is the Gold Powder? Why do the Evil Pigs not want it to come to be? Will the group be able to continue on to the Temple of Water? Find out, next time!**


	20. Tomba: Evil Earth and Ice Pigs!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.  
**

* * *

"Ah, good. You came back," the Pig Elder noted as the group entered Circus Town via Magic Wings before pointing at a chain going into a hole, "We knew you sealed away the Evil Ghost Pig when the statue shattered. The Pig Bag fell into the ground."

"Guys, he says that the Pig Bag's down in the hole," Zippo informed from the Pig Suit Tomba was in.

"Thanks, sir," Lan nodded before everyone ran to the chain and began to climb down with Jasmine first.

The group was soon in a cavern with a river in the middle of it. The only light they had was the hole above them. Turbo removed a glove and reveal his AM-Ian Radiation, surprisingly the same color as intense flames, and the cave lit up even more. Lan looked around before spotting a green bag with the Evil Pigs' symbol on it.

"There it is!" Lan grinned as he picked up the Pig Bag, grunting as Kujara Ranch appeared in his head, "This guy's near the bottom of Kujara Ranch, floating about one hundred feet in the air."

"We can get him later. Right now, let's go to the Wa-" Onii-san began before hitting an invisible barrier, "Ugh…"

"Writing's appearing in midair?" Megaman pondered as blue writing formed.

"'No one can go to the Water Temple nor leave it until I am captured. Signed, the **Evil Earth Pig**,'" Roll read, "Mou…Seems we'll have to go back to Kujara Ranch, then…"

"I'll get the Magic Wings," Zippo sighed as he zipped into Tomba's hair and pulled one out, "Take us to Kujara Ranch Summit!" The wing glowed before sputtering out, "Oops. Seems we used too many in three hours."

"We'll have to _walk_ back, then," Onii-san noted before everyone began to climb up before everyone noticed Lan had frozen to a halt at the very top, "Huh? Hey! What's the hold-up?"

"I'll check," Roll noted as she engaged ArticunoSoul and floated up and facepalmed, "It's a Chicken Parade!"

"Chicken Parade?! Dammit, Circus Town!" Megaman shouted.

"Why? What's wrong with chickens?" Rayne asked.

"Lan literally freezes the moment he sees a chicken, even if it's on TV, the computer, or on paper!" Megaman explained as Roll DS managed to get Lan off the chain to let the others climb up and out of the hole, "We don't even know how this is possible. Haruka-sama even said the day he was born, a chicken ran by their room that a farmer had to get removed and Lan was frozen stiff a whole hour after. If it wasn't for him having a pulse, he would have been labeled a 'stillborn.'"

"Ouch…But how can an infant have a natural phobia of chickens?" Jasmine pondered, "Seems that I have a new research paper to start writing when we next have the opportunity…"

"So how long do we have to wait?" Onii-San asked. _'If Lan freezes up in the face of both ghosts and chickens, I wonder what'll happen in the wake of_ ghost _chickens.'_

"…About seven hours before he regains movement," Roll DS replied, "He saw fifty chickens."

"Fif…?!" Megaman tensed up before hitting his head on a nearby house, "Ugh! I hate Chickens!"

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fourteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining six had what resembled gold wings above a gold fin above a gold flower and its stem. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to Gendo, smirking, as he stood before the 2nd Angel, mounted on a massive wall by its arms, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"No way. A drill is the strongest weapon you'll ever know!" Onii-san argued as they walked through the Kujara Ranch's base.

"And I'm telling you that it is not the weapon, but the one _using_ the weapon!" Megaman argued

"Hey!" Onii-San interrupted. "Not just _anyone _can use a drill as a weapon! For nonbelievers like you, they're only good for power tools. For those who be_lieve _in their power, they become a weapon beyond compare," he reiterated before Lan's body slumped in Jasmine's arms.

"Huh? Wh…What's going on? Why am I in my Squirrel costume?" Lan asked as he looked at himself.

"You saw chickens," Jasmine noted, making Lan tense up and shiver a little.

"T-t-t-those feathery demons?" Lan gulped as he got out of Jasmine's arms.

"Wow. You really are afraid of them," Medi-cal noted.

"Please don't," Lan whimpered, "I don't know why, but when I see a ch…a ch…those clucking maniacs, I just freeze up and black out."

"Well, from what Roll and Megaman have told us, you've had it since birth. Did your mother ever have a bad experience with chicken during her pregnancy with you?"

"No. She didn't eat anything but sliced hot dogs in soup made of ketchup, ramen noodles, and ice cream slathered in curry," Lan replied, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Well…Pregnancies _are_ known for strange appetites," Jasmine noted. "I mean not that _I'd _ever know..." she said with a blush, Onii-San scratching the back of his neck at the direction this conversation may take.

"So where is the Pig Gate?" Roll pondered as Lan took out the Earth Pig Bag before her eye twitched, "Will you two stop arguing?!"

"What?" Megaman and Onii-san asked, pausing in about to punch each other.

"Honestly…men and fighting," Roll rolled her eyes, "And now I feel ticked off for rolling my eyes."

The Earth Pig Bag glowed before floating into the air. Lan, Megaman, and Tomba were hit with the Collars of Challenges before the light shot 100 yards into the air and formed the Pig Gate. It opened up…yet none of them were being sucked in.

"I guess we're not close enough to be pulled into the portal," Zippo noted.

"…Well, why don't we just kick them into the portal like the way you said you threw Tomba at the Evil Ghost Pig?" Megaman suggested.

"I'd go with a catapult," Onii-san pointed out.

"Kick."

"Catapult."

"Kicking!"

"Catapulting!"

"Enough, you two!" Jasmine and Roll barked, the image of a Chinese Dragon and Chi roaring in rage appearing behind them.

"Well, we could try a spell," Lan noted to Tomba, Turbo, and Rayne as the other four of their group was currently either mad at two of them or two of them were arguing about plans on getting up to the Pig Gate.

"You have a flight spell?" Turbo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can try," Lan replied before he took his phone-like device out and aimed it at a nearby tree, causing it to turn into a broom with a red ribbon on it, "…I was going for flight, not a clean sweep."

"Seems that fails," Rayne noted before Lan slumped.

"I shouldn't try something I just got for things like this," Lan noted, "But I can't summon Kanpa, Chibi, or Chi because Mom sent a letter saying that they had the Dragon Pox. Guess it's pretty much useless to try to get to the gate."

"You shouldn't think like that," Zippo noted.

"He's right. You need to be courageous right now," Turbo informed.

"Your weapon right now is **Courage**, Lan," Rayne assured, "When needed, **Courage** will teach you the magic. **Courage** is the strongest **Weapon**. Now ikuze, Mahou Sentai MagiRanger!"

"The strongest weapon I have…is Courage," Lan whispered, looking at his left hand, before he narrowed his eyes as Tomba pumped his fists and back-flipped once, "Okay! Let's do it, then!"

"Eh?" the others that were arguing turned to look at Lan before the end of his cell-phone device lit up for a brief moment.

The broom suddenly shot up and flew around everyone before flying to float before Lan. It glowed before transforming in yellow flames. It had doubled in size with white armor covering the wood part of it. Bits of yellow accented the front and wings on it.

"Is…Is this a flying broomstick?" Zippo pondered before the broom part of it began to point at the seat on it.

"It's a **Sky Hoki**," Rayne noted, "They're the main source of transportation of the MagiRangers."

"What is it doing?" Key-dom pondered.

"Is it saying 'ride me?'" Lan pondered while looking up at the Evil Pig Gate.

"That's crazy," Megaman frowned.

"It might by impossible, but…I'm going to try without giving up!" Lan declared as he pulled out the strange cell phone, letting it flip open completely while the red 'phoenix' turned into a yellow 'Garuda,' "**Heavenly Saints, grant me the Power of Mahou! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**"

The seal appeared above him once more, turning from blazing red into thundering yellow. It covered him and his Intimidation appeared, turning into a yellow humanoid knight-like Garuda. His clothing rippled with magic before turning into a yellow version of MagiRed. His helmet snapped on magically, the 'phoenix' turning into a 'Garuda.' He spun around on his heel once, lightning sparking off him.

"**The Galloping Thunder Element! Magician of the Yellow! MagiYellow!**" Lan declared as he posed.

"A new color?" Megaman gasped.

"Tomba, Sonic-Aniki, get on," MagiYellow ordered, "We have an Evil Pig to capture."

"Right," Megaman nodded as Tomba jumped on before him.

_'Not knowing my power, it seemed hopeless, so I gave up…'_ MagiYellow thought, "But I won't give up anymore!"

With that, he put his hand on a violet jewel on the broom. The back of it began to spin before fire erupted from it. With that, the three took off, the Green Pig Bag glowing in MagiYellow's left hand. The Gate began to suck them in and they entered the portal.

* * *

A portal appeared in a mountainous arena. The Earth Pig Bag flew out of the portal and grew to its larger state and began to float around. The Sky Hoki flew out next and Megaman and Tomba jumped off. MagiYellow was about to follow when a massive hand made out of the land grabbed him and the Sky Hoki, trapping them.

"Ah! Oi!" MagiYellow barked.

The ground rumbled before another anthro-pig erupted from the ground. He was quite fat and easily the size of a small hill. He wore green robes and had white feet. On his arms were bands made of stone while his staff was a club made of a stalagmite.

"Baugh! …What's this? Some kids acting tough?! Wasn't expecting this!"

"You must be the Evil Earth Pig," Megaman noted, "For what you did to Circus Town, we will capture you!"

"Heh. Look at you…Been starving yourselves in the world out there?" the Evil Earth Pig taunted, "You need more nutrition, like us…"

"Kinda difficult when the food you eat gives you all of its energy when you're thankful for it," Megaman replied, "Now let Lan go!"

"Sorry, but we Evil Pigs watched you capture the Evil Ghost Pig, so I'm not taking any chances with him," the Earth Pig snorted before seeing Tomba growl at him, "What?! Still want to have at me? Ok…I'll tell you something about us! Don't be surprised now!"

"Does it involve the girls you kidnapped?" Megaman demanded.

"Actually, no. We're…78 percent!"

"…What now?" Megaman raised a brow.

"Huh?" Zippo blinked.

"Fat! Our fat content is 78 percent!-! Nearly all fat! Surprised…?-?"

"Uh…" Megaman and Zippo sweatdropped.

"Boy, you're a fatty," MagiYellow sweatdropped.

"…Tell me truly…You were making fun of us, weren't you? I won't stand for it!-! Taste me fear! See how far it goes down!-!" the Evil Earth Pig snorted in anger.

With that, he swung his club at the black sky. Tomba and Megaman screamed as they began to dodge various stalactites that fell from the sky. Megaman pulled out Caliburn and quickly sliced one in two. Tomba hit the Evil Earth Pig with his backgammon and the Earth Pig vanished. He…or rather _they_ because he split himself in two with his magic…appeared a few meters away from them and proceeded to try to jump on them. Tomba cried out as he got hit by one while Megaman was too fast for them to keep up with.

"**Sonic Wind!**" Megaman shouted, slamming his Chaos Attack into the Evil Earth Pig, sending him tumbling into his duplicate and fused them into one, "Now!"

"Raaaaaargh!" Tomba roared as he chomped down on the Pig's head and threw him into the Earth Pig Bag.

"Nice one!" Megaman cheered as the earth hand holding MagiYellow crumbled away, letting him fly off on the Sky Hoki.

"Why you!-!-!" the Evil Earth Pig roared as he erupted from the Pig Bag.

The ground erupted as multiple hands erupted from it. Tomba screamed as he was grabbed and buried up to his neck in it. Megaman began to do his best to dodge the hands until a foot made of the land appeared in his path. He cried out as he tripped and skidded on the ground with his face. He seethed a bit at the pain as fresh blood spilled onto the ground from his face while the earth buried him up to his neck as well.

"Oi! You forgot me!" MagiYellow shouted as he flew at the Earth Pig.

"Taste my land!" Evil Earth Pig snorted as he sent a massive barrage of land spikes at him.

As MagiYellow dodged the spikes on his broom, he hopped onto the front of it. He pulled out his MagiStick and the broom headed right for the Evil Earth Pig.

"**Furious Thunder! Gii Gigiru!**" MagiYellow declared as the skies turned black with storm clouds, "**MagiStick Bow Gun!**"

The Garuda jewel on his MagiStick glowed. Yellow lightning erupted from the clouds and hit the MagiStick. The 'hooks' on the sides flipped out and extended as a trigger and butt appeared just below the Garuda jewel, letting the 'wings' of the bow gun go down to the lower side.

"I'm serious!" MagiYellow roared as he unleashed a volley of shots at the Evil Earth Pig, sending it into the Bag for a second time, "Not bad!"

The Evil Earth Pig was expelled from the Green Pig Bag without his staff. Nearby, MagiYellow helped out Tomba and Megaman from out of the ground.

"Graaaaaaaarrrgh! I've had enough!" Evil Earth Pig roared before he swelled up to the size of a giant, **"Now I'll beat you all into my element!"**

"Ah mou!" Megaman exclaimed before a yellow light appeared and landed in MagiYellow's 'phone.'

"What's this?" MagiYellow pondered as he looked at the device, seeing the '1,' '0,' and '7' light up, "A new spell."

"Lan!" Zippo called.

"I'm going to be crazy right now! **Change into Majin!**" MagiYellow declared as he pressed the three buttons, "**Mahou Dai Henshin! Maagi Magi Magika!**"

"M…Majin?" Megaman and Zippo repeated.

Another yellow magic seal appeared above MagiYellow. He jumped through it and emerged was not Lan or another color of his outfit. Instead, what emerged was a massive Garuda. Its body was primarily yellow with accents of silver and black. It had bits on the black feet that resembled talons while its arms were big yellow, silver, and black Garuda wings.

**_"MagiGaruda!"_** the new being declared, the symbol for a Garuda appearing for a brief moment in a brilliant gold for a brief moment as it posed with its wings spread out, **_"MagiMajin On Stage!"_**

"M…Magi…" Zippo began.

"…Majin," Megaman finished.

"Good heavens! It appears he has grown to the size of the Evil Earth Pig!" Caliburn gasped.

The Evil Earth Giant roared as he grabbed a large amount of the ground and threw it at MagiGaruda.

**_"Let me show you the Power of Mahou!"_** MagiGaruda cried out as he flew off, dodging the boulders, **_"Don't underestimate us!"_**

A green beam of lightning raced out of a jewel on his forehead. The Evil Earth Giant squealed in pain as he was hit by the attack. MagiGaruda flew by with his wings engulfed in lightning.

**_"Garuda Attack!"_** MagiGaruda declared as the Evil Earth Giant was sent toppling over as lightning coursed through him from the strike, **_"It's overflowing…My whole body's overflowing with power!"_**

"Don't get overexcited!" Megaman and Caliburn barked, the former slamming a Charged Shot laser from his MegaBuster into MagiGarua's forehead.

**_"Gah! M-Megaman…"_** MagiGaruda whined, even though there wasn't a scratch on his forehead from the shot.

"Finish this at once!" Caliburn ordered.

**_"Yosha! Let's do this using everyone's power!"_** MagiGaruda declared as he looked at the four, **_"Changing! Maagi Gii Magiiro! MagiRanger Ball!"_**

Tomba, Zippo, Megaman, and Caliburn yelped as they were fused together and turned into a large sphere in a mix of their colors with the gold 'M' on it. MagiGaruda caught it in a wing before serving it like a volleyball with the other, slamming it into the Evil Earth Giant's head, making him squeal in pain and surprise, and then sent it into the air. MagiGaruda flew into the air and his feet erupted with lightning.

**_"Feel the Power of the Five of us combined! MagiShoot!"_** MagiGaruda declared.

With that, he performed a flip kick that slammed into the MagiRanger Ball. Megaman, Tomba, Zippo, and Caliburn all began to blabber in nonsense as the lightning magic coursed through their fused form. The Evil Earth Giant cried out as the lightning ball slammed into him, sending his massive form right into the Green Pig Bag and sucking up all of him, clicking shut and shrinking down to normal size.

**_"When we Nakama combine our power, this is the result!-!"_** MagiGaruda declared as the MagiRanger Ball changed back into slightly burnt four beings.

"Ow…" Zippo and Megaman groaned, swirls in their eyes.

"Remind me to avoid using, how you say, 'lip' on him," Caliburn noted as Tomba, swirls for eyes, nodded before his hair poofed up into an afro.

**_"And that's because we're serious about this!" _**MagiGaruda began to cheer as a magic seal appeared and changed him back into a normal-sized Lan, "Yahoo! That was nikiniki! I never knew I could do something like th…!-!"

It was then the Evil Earth Pig's Area vanished, leaving them all in the air above Circus Town. The five looked at each other, paling significantly. They gulped in fear before managing to hug one-another (Caliburn had to settle being in his sheath) and screamed while they descended. Onii-San, Roll, Genie Jasmine, Rayne, and Turbo yelped as they each grabbed a part of a cloth Genie had turned into and began to use it to try and catch them. Lan landed in the middle of it while the others landed on the ground, making holes in their shapes. Strangely, yet not surprising due to his shape, Caliburn's hole was a holy cross.

"…Whoops," Key and Medi 'blinked' and Nazo snorted and collapsed, cackling wildly.

"…Oopsie," Roll squeaked in embarrassment.

* * *

"You turned into a bird?" Jasmine raised a brow in disbelief.

"A Garuda!" Lan exclaimed.

"Really now?" Onii-san had to have a hand cover his mouth to hide his disbelieving smirk.

"I'm serious! I turned into a giant Garuda!" Lan exclaimed as Megaman, Caliburn, and Zippo all muffled agreements since their bodies along with Tomba's body were covered in bandages.

"Well, at least with this we caught another Evil Pig," Roll noted with a giggle.

"Mmmph-Mmm-Mmph-Mph!" Zippo, Megaman, and Caliburn snapped (Author's Note: The Translation is 'Don't giggle at this!')

"But no evidence of the girls," Lan slumped.

"So when will the people turn back into…well…people?" Genie pondered as he looked at the populace of Circus Town that were trying to look into the hut they let the group have while the **Getwell Plant** did its work on Megaman, Zippo, and Tomba.

A gentle snow seemed to start falling. The populace looked up at the snow in awe before Onii-san saw the snow was glowing. As the snow landed on the pigs, their bodies began to glow and change into humans. In a matter of minutes, all of the cursed ones were changed back into humans. One of them began to cheer before all of them did.

"I'm glad we could help them," Lan noted as he watched the people start celebrating.

"Yeah," Onii-san nodded, "Helping others makes you feel that way. Still…Why is it that we get their robes?"

"Surely we can use some great magic like the Evil Earth Pig," Zippo noted, "But for good and not evil."

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling good?" Roll asked as they walked through the cavern, Turbo leading them with his left glove off to let his AM-Ian Radiation light the way.

"So long as I'm holding you," Megaman winked, keeping an arm around her shoulder.

"Not now, dear," Roll whispered, motioning to Lan as he walked beside Turbo and Rayne, trying to learn more about what they know about the MagiRangers.

"Hai. He's really showing a strong face," Megaman noted.

"He's really worried for Maylu and Matsu, isn't he?" Roll whispered.

"Just like how I would feel if anything happened to you."

"Aw…No, wait. Bad, honey, no being all sweet right now. Wait for later when we can get a private room," Roll whispered.

"So the Magician of the Red is a Phoenix, Magician of the Blue is a Mermaid, Magician of the Green is a Taurus, and Magician of the Pink is a Fairy?" Lan asked.

"Yep. That little Majin Spell you have now lets you turn into the mythical creature they represent," Rayne explained, "And the more times you show Courage, the more spells you gain for your MagiPhone."

"Really?"

"But remember; **Recklessness** is not **Courage**," Rayne informed, "Things like how you stood up to your fear of ghosts to save me, Turbo, Zippo, and Tomba for one is an act of courage. When you're a MagiRanger, you're fighting earnestly."

"Hai," Lan nodded, unaware that Rayne had stopped walking along with Turbo, "Whoa!"

"Again with the water?" Megaman raised a brow as Jasmine and Rayne helped pull him out of a large pool of water.

"I think I know why they call this the **Temple of _Water_** now…" Lan noted before spitting out a tiny waterfall of water from his mouth.

"…" Tomba gulped as he looked at all the rushing waters around the temple-like structures.

"You can't swim?" Tomba nodded at Jasmine's question.

"He can, but he's just not very good at it," Zippo admitted.

"I see...Well, how bad can it be here?" Lan shrugged.

* * *

"That bad! That bad! That bad!" Megaman screamed as everyone ebgan to swim away from a large hoard of Pigs wearing shark suits and their mouths filled with shark fangs.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, BAD DAY!" Onii-san and Lan, in the lead together, screamed as they swam for their lives.

"You just had to say that! You just _had_ to frickin' say that!" Roll screamed.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness we lost them!" Jasmine panted as they all were on their knees, panting, inside a large room with most of it filled with water and a few walkways.

"Excuse me, are you good at swimming?"

"Huh?" Lan looked at the water tank nearby and blushed, seeing a slender, pink-haired mermaid in it, a hole near the water level, "Um…Y-Yes…"

"I hope you are. The Evil Water Pig's magic has caused continual rain and is making the current flow faster than ever. If you can't swim, this is a truly dangerous place," the mermaid informed.

"I…I see…" Lan nodded.

"Uhhh…What are you doing in a place like this?" Zippo asked.

"I was captured by the Water Pigs. You can fill this water tank up to the brim and I can escape from the top. But they made a hole here," the mermaid noted as she pointed to the hole.

"I've got this," Onii-san noted as he placed the bottom of his right fist against his palm. "**Ice-Make: Plug**!" he called out as he threw out his hands, a plug made of ice flying through the air before lodging itself into the hole and sealing it up. Tomba then jumped on a switch nearby and the tank was filled with enough water to free the mermaid.

"Thank you. You've really been a help. I want to give you something in return," the mermaid noted before seeing what Tomba was wearing, "A **Pig Suit**?"

"Yeah. We got it from Circus Town," Megaman replied.

"Than I have the perfect thing to give you!-!" the Mermaid beamed before placing a hand on the suit, "**Through ancient wisdom…By the Water Spirit's protection…I give this suit…new powers!**" the Pig Suit turned marine-blue in color, "There you go. I could sense you can't swim, so I blessed it. In other words, anyone who puts this **Swimming Pig Suit** on can swim! No matter how bad a swimmer!"

"Do you know where we can find the Water Pig Bag?" Roll asked.

"Hmm…We'll need to wake the **Great Fish**, the guardian deity of the **Water Temple**…Pretty hard task, right now. I'll need my harp in order to awaken it. But when the Water Pigs shut me away, they took that, too. When they took the harp from me, I watched them disassemble it into four parts. The left half, the right half, the High-Pitch Pearl, and the Low-Pitch Pearl. Then they each went off and hid a piece of it."

"Don't worry. We'll find them," Lan assured, "We'll split up. Rayne-Neechan, Roll-Neechan, Turbo-Aniki, can you go with Tomba-san and Zippo-san?"

"Sure thing," Rayne nodded, "With the way the Water Temple is now, it's perfect training in swimming."

"…I'm staying in the Transer," Turbo sighed before vanishing into Rayne's Transer.

"He _hates_ swimming," Rayne giggled before walking off with Tomba and Roll.

"Matte!" Lan called, "We'll meet by that waterfall over there! I think it's the one where the Evil Ice Pig is!"

"You got it," Rayne nodded.

"…We're checking out the Waterfall?" Onii-san asked.

"Hai," Lan nodded, "The Ice Pig might have a piece of the harp."

"Smart thinking," the brunette nodded.

* * *

"I couldn't reach it up there. Now…at last, I'm ready to ship my cargo," a man in a toga noted with a relieved sigh before shaking Rayne's hand, "All I have to do now is load it on the raft."

"I don't think you'll be able to put it on there. It looks only strong enough to carry you," Rayne noted as she looked at the raft and then a large red Treasure Chest the man was about to lift.

"Hmm…I've got it! For helping me, I'll give you the cargo!" the man grinned before opening it and pulled out a white key to give to her.

"A **White Key** for **White Treasure Chests**?"

"Of course. I saw a chest up there, so why not check it out?" the man asked before jumping onto his raft and floated down the 'river.'

=That was quite nice of him= Turbo noted.

"Let's go see what's in it," Roll beamed before the three climbed up the ladder nearby and walked over to a white treasure chest.

"All you need to do is just put your hand on it and it will unlock," Zippo explained.

"Okay then," Rayne nodded before opening the chest and pulled out a white orb and a black orb.

"Those must be her High Pitch and Low Pitch Pearls," Zippo noted.

"That's a relief. So now we just have to find the remaining two parts and we have a harp," Roll giggled.

* * *

"Oh! Look!" Lan exclaimed, "This is it! This is where the Pig Gate is!"

The Ice Pig Bag began to glow. Lan pulled it out and a light shot out of it, forming a door before them. It swung open and ice blue energy connected to Lan, Onii-san, Jasmine, Megaman, and something just outside the waterfall before Jack emerged from the other side, the Collar of Challenge on his neck.

"Jack-san!" Lan gasped.

"Wait…Oi! You're the guy who DoubleSouled with Megaman!" Onii-san gawked before his eye twitched, "You're the guy who tried throwing that _snowball _at me!"

"He can see me now?" Jack raised a brow.

"Of course I can!" Onii-san fumed, "Ugh! How did you stay invisible?!"

"Seems the Pig Bag's Magic is letting you be shown," Megaman noted.

"Darn pigs," Jack frowned before yelping as he was sucked in rather easily into the Pig Gate.

"After that Mythical Being!" Lan shouted before jumping into the Pig Gate after Jack.

"Oi…" Megaman and Caliburn sighed as they followed with Onii-san and Jasmine.

* * *

The group landed in a land resembling Kujara Ranch in an endless blizzard. A giant snowball nearby rolled over and shattered, revealing another Evil Pig. His icy-blue robes seemed to be designed after icicles along with his tusks and beard. His staff was a Sheppard's cane made of wood. The pig's skin was a dark brown from the cold around and within.

"Hey! My staff!" Jack shouted.

"Hey-hey-hey! Not nice…Tramping through my garden like that. Hmm?" the Evil Ice Pig noticed Jack, "Oh? Hello, Jack. Seems that you finally stopped ogling that pathetic pixie to see your staff is now mine. And what's this? Brown hair, a blue headband…robes of a magician…Are you…" he then spotted the Ice Pig Bag and screamed, "Yesssss!-! Of course! You're him! You're Lan Xavier Hikari, the MagiRanger!"

"And you are surprisingly skinny," Lan informed, causing Jack to snicker.

"Th-Th-Th-That's a Pig Bag!-! …Came out of the blue…I see! You plan to capture me with that…" he began to laugh, "Oh, how amusing!-!"

"Where are Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby?" Jasmine demanded.

"Oh, they're with our leader. But to get to him, you have to defeat my sister and then my last brother in that order!" the Evil Ice Pig declared, "But that won't matter! My powerful Ice Magic will freeze you into Ice Candy!-!"

"You…" Lan growled, unaware of his MagiPhone turning a vivid crimson, "**Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro!-!-!**"

"Huh?" Megaman turned to Lan.

A red magic seal appeared above Lan, only for it to ignite in gold flames. It went over Lan, replacing him with a new figure. He stood at Onii-san's height with somewhat of a knight theme to him. He wore an armored black jumpsuit with burning scarlet armor over it. His torso sported a gold design, resembling a stylized 'W.' His shoulders sported silver wolf heads while his large shield was a burning crimson with silver details and a silver and red hilt on the top. His helmet resembled flames with a black 'W' visor and a silver mouthguard. He grasped the handle before pulling the blade out.

"**The Burning Flame Elemental! Tenkuu Yuusha! WolzardFire!**" the new figure declared, "I will take what we owe you and return it a hundred fold!"

"Oh? This is a new form you've taken. But no matter, I will show you the difference between us!" the Evil Ice Pig roared, "**Uuza Ujira!**"

A black magic seal appeared below WolzardFire. WolzardFire's blade ignited in flames and he swung it at the Evil Ice Pig. The Pig dodged by teleporting out of the way and appeared away from them.

"Take that and enjoy being near my partner, **Barikion**!-!-!" the Evil Ice Pig laughed.

"Tch…" WolzardFire growled, "Minna! Have Courage! I will return!"

"Lan!" Megaman cried out as WolzardFire vanished into the seal completely before assuming FrostSoul and turned to the Evil Ice Pig, "Teme!-!-!"

"I'm on it!" Jack noted, swiping Megaman DS' cane and swung it at the Evil Ice Pig, only to enter a stalemate, "Okay, Porky, where's that kid who turned into a Heavenly Saint just now?"

"H…Heavenly Saint…?" the Evil Ice Pig paled before shaking his head, "Sorry, but no way am I telling! The less of those freaks, the better for we Evil Pigs!"

"Oh, I think I know how to get you to talk," Onii-San said with a smirk. "Jasmine, if you would," he beckoned.

"Of course, dear," Jasmine said before clearing her throat. "Ahem. **Sis Mea Pars, Per Decem Secundās! Ministra Jasmine, Taisen Alexander! (Activate the contract 10 seconds! Attendant of Jasmine, Taisen Alexander!)**" the woman intoned as she held out her hand to Onii-San, a magic circle appearing beneath his feet before a wave of magical energy washed over him, silver energy wafting off his body as magical power surged through him.

"**Ice-Make:...**" Onii-San intoned as, instead of placing his right fist against his left palm, he placed his left fist against his _right _palm. "**Nightmare Wheel**!" the brunette called out as he threw out his hands, a flash of ice-laden light filling the air. When it cleared, the Evil Ice Pig suddenly found himself strapped to a large wheel laden with spikes, his restraints composed of spike-laden shackles that bound his waist, ankles, and his wrists which were forced above his head. The spiked wheel in question was held within the maw of a large horned dragon skull, the ribs around the sides of the wheel and barring any escape attempt, its eyes glowing a menacing red. All of it was made of ice, yet despite the Evil Ice Pig's affinity for it, he found himself slowly being frozen over. "Now then..." Onii-San said as, after ten seconds, the surge of magic from his Partner died down. "Let's see if we can't make you squeal," he said pulling up the dragon's tail like a lever, the Evil Ice Pig soon spinning end-over-end at breakneck speeds.

"Get it into the Pig Bag!" Megaman barked.

"I'm getting to it," Onii-san waved him off, "Yeesh. Try to have a little fun once in a while and you get yelled at."

He punted the Nightmare Wheel into the Pig Bag with one well-aimed kick to the side, the Evil Ice Pig squealing about in pain as the machine continued to spin him about.

"There. I threw him in. We done here?" Onii-san asked before the Ice Pig shot out, snorting in anger, "Guess not."

* * *

Lan moaned as he started to open his eyes. He remembered just transforming into a new Magician…one that seemed more like a knight to him. His eyes widened as he remembered being teleported away. He got up to his knees and looked around to see he was stuck in a dessert of some sort.

"Was I…flung to another world?" Lan pondered as he looked around.

He heard something snort. He turned to see a pitch-black horse walking by, seeming to head somewhere. It had pitch black leather reins on its head and a gold stylized 'W' on the sides on its saddle.

"A horse?" Lan pondered before seeing its eyes flash green, "Ah! C-Can it be…?"

* * *

_ "Take that and enjoy being near my partner, **Barikion**!-!-!" the Evil Ice Pig laughed._

* * *

"This is that partner the Evil Ice Pig was talking about?" Lan narrowed his eyes before seeing a black arrow with a pig's snout as the 'tail' on it sticking out of the saddle, green blood dripping out of from under it, "You're…You're hurt?" He was about to go to the horse when he stopped to recall the pig's words once more, "…" he turned away from the horse, "He's also my enemy! I don't care what happens to you!" he began to walk off in a different direction, "Gotta find the exit!"

* * *

"You missed!" the Evil Ice Pig cackled as he appeared away from the others, "Huh? Wait…Where are those two Frost Heads?"

"Over here," a voice whispered.

The Evil Ice Pig turned around and ended up being punched in the face by Megaman DS and Jack, sending him into his Pig Bag. Jack smirked as he managed to get his staff back as they punched him into it. The Pig Bag opened up, releasing a livid Evil Ice Pig.

"You…You…**You…!-!-!"** the Evil Ice Pig roared before ice engulfed him and changed into into a massive fusion of ice, pig, and Godzilla, **"I'll devour you all in an endless blizzard!-!-!"**

"Oh shit," Jack paled before gripping his staff tighter.

"We have to keep fighting!" Onii-san grunted.

"Hai!" Angel nodded.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Lan exclaimed as he stood on a beach, the water a deep gray much like the scenery…but it also had Barikion on the shore, "Again with you?!" he fumed for a few minutes before seeing the blood dripping once more, causing him to purse his lips for a moment before walking over, "You're called 'Barikion,' right? Don't misunderstand me! I don't want to save you! I just don't want people thinking I only save myself!" Lan frowned before he walked over to the horse, "Now hold still!" he walked to the horse's side, "I'm going to be pulling it out now. So be careful of it stinging." He reached for the pig-themed arrow, only for black energy to crackle off it, "Ow-ow-ow-ow! Hot! What the heck?! I can't pull the arrow out like that!" His eyes widened as he recalled the previous night.

* * *

_"Ne, ne, ne, look at this. **Giruma Magiiro**," Lan casted, causing the bottle before him to have the ship Onii-san was making inside of it, completely built._

_ "What?!" Onii-san exclaimed as he looked at the completed ship in a bottle._

_ "**Giruma Magiiro**," Lan chuckled as he made it appear outside the bottle, "How cool is that? I'm gonna call it a **Rensei Mahou (Rensei: Combination of alchemy, transformation, and metamorphosis)**."_

_ "And I'm calling you a noogie target!" Onii-san barked as he pulled Lan into a comical noogie, "What are you doing, you punk!?"_

_ "Ah! Matte! Onee-sama, tatsukete!" Lan pleaded._

* * *

"If I use that Rensei Mahou like before…" Lan took out his MagiPhone, "Arrow! Appear outside the body! **Giruma Magiiro!**" the arrow glowed for only a few seconds, "Ah mou. It's no use? But why?" he shook his head, "Iie! One more time! **Giruma Magiiro! Giruma Magiiro! Giruma Magiiro!**"

* * *

"Hold on!" Jack shouted from behind an ice shield he made as the Evil Ice Titan continued to send massive icicles at them.

"Ugh! This is a pain in the ass!" Onii-san growled.

"When we try to get near him, he just vanishes!" Jasmine fumed.

"We have to keep trying!" Megaman DS argued, "This guy…He took my little 'bro' from us…I won't forgive him for that!"

* * *

"Arrow! Appear outside the body! **Giruma Magiiro! **Ugh! What am I doing?!" Lan growled as he continued trying to cast his spell, _'Why am I trying to help the Ice Pig's partner?' _"Ugh! Why won't it come out?! You're the enemy to Spring…You're allied to the Evil Pigs…But I've been trying so hard!" The horse just stared at him, "…More emotion?" he narrowed his eyes and nodded, "**Giruma Magiiro! Giruma Magiiro!**"

* * *

"It broke through!" Jack screamed before he and Megaman DS barely made an icicle that blocked the one sent at them.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Wall!**" Onii-San declared as several walls of icicles shot up from the ground and blocked the attacks, though not without cracking.

* * *

"**Giruma Magiiro! Giruma Magiiro! Giruma Ma…!**" Lan collapsed to his knees, panting, "It…It's no use…What strong emotion?! I don't understand!" he began to cry as he slammed his fists into the ground, "I just don't understand!" he was interrupted by Barikion neighing while collapsing to its side, "Oi! Don't play around! Why are you collapsing?! I've come this far! So don't die now! Don't die!" he shook the horse, "Don't die, you baka! Till the end…Don't give up till the very end!" His MagiPhone flashed red once more, "**Giruma Maaaaaagiiiiiiiirooooo!-!-!**"

A powerful red light erupted from the tip and hit Barikion. The light engulfed its body before the arrow appeared to have been incinerated. Barikion neighed as he stood up, his eyes flashing a green light for a brief instant.

"You're okay…" Lan's eyes watered as he hugged the horse, "Barikion-san, you're okay! …But…" he looked up at the horse's face, "But why'd it work just now?" Barikion looked at him in the eyes, "I…I see…Just now I forgot that you were my enemy's partner…someone that was to be hated. I just had my pure desire to save your life…" his eyes widened, "That's it…This is the 'strong emotion' you were saying!" he yelped when Barikion pulled him onto his back, "Eh? 'Leave this world?' We can? Yosha! Ikuzo, Barikion-san!"

* * *

**_"It's over now!-!-!"_** the Evil Ice Titan roared as it summoned a massive icicle aimed directly at them, **_"Now d…!"_**

**_"Ikuzo, Aibou!-!-!"_**

A gold seal appeared on the ground and a giant WolzardFire erupted from it. He was riding upon a massive black metal stallion with gold accents. WolzardFire roared as he swung his fire-engulfed sword and incinerated the icicle.

"Lan!" Megaman DS exclaimed.

"Wh-Why's he riding on that giant horse?!" Jack gawked.

"That must be the Barikion he was talking about!" Onii-san gasped.

"The horse?" Jasmine blinked.

**_"Ah…Your icicle spell called for us,"_** WolzardFire informed, **_"Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga!"_**

Barikion neighed before the back of its front legs gained more armor before both flipped out by 180 degrees, revealing they were black wizard boots with gold designs. Its head and tail shot off as the back half of its body spun 180 degrees and separated, the hind legs becoming arms, shoulders, and fists in black, silver, and gold designs. WolzardFire landed in the available opening that was the torso, his shield acting as the new torso along with the wolves on his shoulders. His head 'sunk' into his body as the horse's head connected, revealing a more detailed armored face of scarlet, gold, and silver. A staff appeared, made of Barikion's mane and tail.

**"_When the dark and fire become one, the Phantom Majin will appear! Tenkuu Gattai! BurnKaiser!" _**the new form declared, the snow around the area evaporating.

"Whoa! Instant Summer!" Jack yelped.

"N-Nani?!" Megaman DS gawked.

"Not too shabby," Jasmine smirked.

"Seems that they did a Gattai made from Courage," Onii-san noted, "Heh. Seems that Lan's **Courage** for reaching that horse's heart was answered with that **Mahou** he's gained."

**_"Hot…"_** BurnKaiser looked at his left hand,**_ "It's hot! The Flame of Mahou is burning in my body!" _**the ends of his staff erupted in flames,**_ "BariLancer!"_**

With that, BurnKaiser and the Evil Ice Titan charged at each other, the Titan summoning a club of ice. The two began to slam their weapons together until the Evil Ice Titan's club evaporated from the flames, letting BurnKaiser slam his weapon into the Titan's gut, knocking him away. The flames went down into the staff's 'mane.'

**_"Fire Spin Braid!"_** BurnKaiser roared as he proceeded to whip the Ice Titan multiple times before the flames dispelled and formed a gold magic seal before him, **_"Tenkuu Mahou-Giri (Heavenly Magical Slash)!"_**

BurnKaiser slashed through the seal and struck the Evil Ice Titan, sending it into the Ice Pig Bag. It closed up as BurnKaiser turned away from the bag. He snapped his free hand's fingers.

**_"Checkmate!"_** BurnKaiser declared as the Ice Pig Bag 'clicked' and gave Megaman the Evil Ice Pig's Robes along with a harp resembling a mermaid with two holes in it.

"You did it, Lan!" Megaman cheered as Lan and Barikion, "And now we have the Evil Ice Pig's Robes. Seems someone can call out Winter without me, Jack, Roll, or Onii-san being there. Plus, the mermaid's Harp!"

* * *

"See ya, Jack!" Megaman waved as the Guardian blew off on the winds to give true Winter to the world.

"Barikion-san, arigatou," Lan smiled at the horse, who nodded and stared at him, "…I see. So we're even. Still, even though we're even, I'd be happy to call you a friend, ne?"

Barikion nodded and nuzzled Lan for a moment before giving a neigh. He got onto his rear legs and kicked his front ones for a few moments before landing and running off. A magic seal appeared before him and he raced through it, vanishing with the seal.

"Barikion-san…" Lan whispered before giving a small smile, "I can't wait until we can meet again, my new friend."

* * *

**Me: Two more Evil Pigs have been captured, freeing two lands of Curses and returning Jack his staff of power. The girls have been found to be with the Last Evil Pig, but in order to get to them, the group needs to capture the Evil Water Pig and Evil Flame Pig in that order. Will they be able to capture them all and save the girls? Find out, next time!**


	21. Tomba: Water and Flames

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.  
**

* * *

"Wow…Now _that_ is one big tower!" Rayne gawked, the B-Team gawking at a large gold tower with with pig nose designs on every few levels.

"Maybe we can find the **Gold Powder** here. The note did say that it could hinder the Evil Pigs," Roll noted.

"Hai!" Rayne nodded before the four entered and blinked when they appeared on the very top of the massive tower, "Eh?"

"I see you are humans," everyone turned to see a Pig Elder in gold robes approach them, "Greetings, I am the Gold Keeper."

"I'm Zippo, these are Tomba, Roll, and Rayne. We're looking for the Gold Powder to fight the Evil Pigs," Zippo noted.

"Hm? Humans and Evil Pigs? Heh-heh, well don't that beat all," the Gold Keeper chuckled before narrowing his eyes at Roll, "You…I feel Mahou coming off you, a small residue of it."

"Hm? Oh! I hugged Mega-kun and Lan before I went off," Roll recalled.

"Mahou? Oh, our friend Lan is a MagiRanger," Rayne explained.

"A MagiRanger?!" the Gold Keeper gasped before taking out a satchel and tossed it to them, "Here. Pour this on your comrades and yourselves once you are all together. When you do that, everyone of you will become immune to the Evil Pig Spells, but you must be careful. If one of them has enough gold on them, the Gold Powder will be rendered mute in their magic and you _will_ succumb to any curse they cast."

"Thank you, Keeper-san," Roll bowed.

"Please, be safe," the Gold Keeper nodded as the girls and Tomba and Zippo left, "For you will need it if you are going against the Evil Pigs with a MagiRanger on your side."

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller ones fighting on screens around him, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Okay, now that was easy enough to get," Rayne smirked before seeing the others running over as the tower seemed to fade away, "Oh, hey guys! We got the **Gold Powder**!"

"That's great," Lan nodded.

"We got the Mermaid's Harp," Megaman added as he showed it.

"We got her pearls," Zippo added as Tomba showed them.

"Okay, then let's put it back together," Medi-cal noted.

"**Giruma Magiiro**," Lan casted before the Pearls and Harp appeared in his hands, put together, "There we go."

"Now we just need to go through…the…water…again…" Zippo gulped.

"Not more Water Pigs…" Lan whimpered.

"I think I just saw a giant crab with a purple spiked shell on its back," Onii-san noted as he looked into the water.

"…" everyone whimpered at that.

* * *

The group, a few of them with cut marks from giant crab claws and shark bites on parts of their outfits and bodies, climbed up a ladder and came upon a massive fish, easily three times the size of Lan. Its scales were mainly white with hints of purple and a blue back fin. Behind it was a wide, tall waterfall that seemed to go past the clouds.

"Wow! That's one big fish! But it looks like it's sleeping," Zippo noted before the Mermaid appeared from the water.

"That is why I need my harp. It is the only thing that can awaken the Giant Fish."

"Good thing we managed to fix this up," Lan grinned as he held up the harp.

"What a surprise! The harp is back in one piece!" the mermaid exclaimed before she jumped onto the shore and kissed Lan's cheek as she took the harp back, making Lan stammer and blush, "I'm so happy! Thank you."

"Well, seems you're in trouble later," Onii-san noted with a sly grin to Lan.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Lan argued, blushing heavily at the surprise kiss he got while thankful his future wives were not there to see it...The candid shot of the event in Onii-San's hand, however, caused him to shudder.

"Ok, stand back everyone. I'm going to wake the Big Fish," the mermaid informed as she jumped onto a rock nearby and began to play a wonderful melody, causing the fish's blue eyes to open up.

"Look at that! The fish is awake!" Zippo cheered.

"But…What do we do now?" Roll asked.

"This is all I can do. The rest is up to one of you."

Tomba nodded as he looked at the Big Fish. The Big Fish looked back at Tomba before nodding. The poles around him lowered and the Big Fish swam up the waterfall. The area rumbled before a massive temple emerged from behind the waterfall, resembling the Pantheon of Greece.

"This is a Great Temple…Go see it with your own eyes," the mermaid informed.

"Thank you," Onii-san bowed before everyone entered.

* * *

"Sugoi~!" Lan awed once they were inside.

The interior was a stunning facsimile of the interior of the Pantheon without the Greek God references and works of art about. Red carpets lined with gold decorated the floors with a nearby wall having a carved pig face on it with two pedestals before it, an egg on one. A man walked up to them. His mustache, beard, and long hair were in the colors of the ocean as his robes were a light puce and gold with red trimmings.

"Welcome to my presence. You have been noticed by the Big Fish," the man informed, his voice deep and full of untold wisdom, "I welcome you as representatives of my Temple People. You may call me 'Maelstrom.'"

"It's nice to meet you, Maelstrom," Lan bowed.

"The reason for your coming is to search for the Evil Pig Bag. First, look at this," Maelstrom informed before ushering them to a large egg.

"Hey, I saw that before in the Kujara Ranch when we were looking for Flying Squirrel Clothes for Alexander and Jasmine!" Zippo gasped before Tomba pulled out a strange pink glass-like object, "It had this in it."

"Then break this egg," Maelstrom chuckled before Lan grabbed the Fire Hammer and broke open the egg, revealing another copy of the glass object.

"What's this?" Lan asked.

"It's called the **Mystery Reflector**. It is part of the mechanism for opening the door holding the Pig Bag the Evil Water Pig forced us to seal away. Now set the other one on the pedestal."

Tomba nodded. He walked over to the other pedestal in the room and put the Mystery Reflector on it. Maelstrom opened up a skylight and the light shined on the Mystery Reflectors and into the 'eyes' of the 'pig' on the wall. Its 'mouth' opened, and the Water Pig Bag fell out as a door nearby turned into dust.

"That door connects us to the Waterfall of the Heavens," Maelstrom informed.

"We passed by that place!" Zippo exclaimed, "When we first came to this continent, we had to go see Ark who lives there to get to the Coal-Mining Town."

"Well, I hope you know where things are there," Lan noted as he held the Water Pig Bag, "The Pig Gate's there."

"Well, that makes things easy," Onii-san smirked, "Don't you worry a thing, Maelstrom, your land will soon be liberated!"

"By the Ryuusei Dan!" Rayne added, causing the others to look at her, "…What? I like the name."

"…Heh. It sounds really Nikiniki," Lan grinned, "Yosha! Now I feel really excited now!"

* * *

"Okay. So it was around here I saw it," Lan noted before taking out his Water Pig Bag.

It glowed before the Collars of Challenges appeared on his, Tomba, Jasmine, and Roll's necks. It shot out a light before the waterfall and the Water Pig Gate appeared, sucking the four into it.

* * *

The portal dropped them off in a vast expanse of water. The group was currently standing on a series of stone pig-themed temples in the water, a waterfall nearby that seemed to appear from nowhere. The Evil Water Pig appeared from the waterfall. She had the same figure Roll did and wore a blue robe with the lower half of her robes in a skirt-like design that went down to her ankles. Gold trimmed the blue fabrics while she had a water-drop design for her magic staff.

"Ha Hahaha…The Evil Water Pig makes her grand entrance!" the Evil Pig giggled, making everyone shudder at just how deep and masculine her voice was, "…What?"

"You have the worst voice I've ever heard from a girl," Roll stated.

"What?! Well, you have the most hilarious face I've ever seen! Gugugugu…Ahahahaha Hahahaaaa!"

"…You're so ugly that yo momma got bitch slapped by the doctor when you were just crowning," Jasmine jibed, fiving Roll.

"…Ahagh?! No one makes fun of my momma!" she snapped as her pink skin turned vivid red in anger, "…All right…You want to face off. We'll face off…But let me warn you…" the water around them began to bubble intensely and started to steam, "Water can hurt a lot if shot with enough force…Even metals can't stand up to a strong enough force of water! Ready? Gwaaaaaaaaa!"

"**Mahou Henshin! Magi Maagi Magiiro!**" Lan shouted, **"Sky Hoki!**"

A massive tidal wave made of the scalding water was avoided by the group with Angel using her wings to carry Tomba while Roll rode with MagiYellow.

"Oh yeah. It's all coming together," MagiYellow chuckled as Roll took the controls of the Sky Hoki to let him get behind her, "**MagiStick Bow Gun! Yellow Thunder!**"

"**BattleCard Predation! Gemini Thunder!**" Angel declared as she fired a concentrated beam of lightning from her bow as MagiYellow fired a series of Garuda-shaped lightning arrows from his weapon.

The Evil Water Pig teleported out of the way of the attacks and Roll yelped when the Sky Hoki was sliced in half between her and MagiYellow. She and MagiYellow barely jumped off it as Angel and Tomba landed near them.

"Are you two okay?" Angel asked.

"Hai, Onee-sama," MagiYellow nodded, "Maybe a storm would be better for this situation. **Change into Majin! Mahou Dai Henshin! Maagi Magi Magika!** **_MagiGaruda! MajiMajin On Stage!"_**

"…Okay, I take it back on him turning into a Garuda," Angel noted as Medi-Cal and Key-Dom's heads appeared on her shoulders and nodded before vanishing.

The Evil Water Pig looked at the sky at MagiGaruda before teleporting from a Roll Blast and Angel Arrow from the two girls. She appeared away from them before lightning flashed near her, blinding her temporarily to let Tomba chomp down on her and throw her at the Pig Bag. He growled as he saw that he missed and the Water Pig teleported away.

"Nice try! **Sea Hydra!**" the EWP snorted before a massive hydra of scalding water rushed out of the waterfall and slammed into MagiGaruda, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Lan!" Roll called out before Water Pig minions emerged from the water and rushed at them, "Dammit!"

"What's the matter? Thought that lightning could beat me?" the Evil Water Pig taunted as the girls and Tomba did their best to fight off the Water Pig minions.

**_"You meanie!"_** MagiGaruda roared as he unleashed a powerful blast of lightning from his eyes.

The Evil Water Pig summoned a spiraling shield of water and took in all the electricity before sending it back at MagiGaruda. MagiGaruda screamed in pain before exploding. From the explosion, Lan fell from the sky, his clothes torn and burns on his body. The Evil Water Pig made the water where he was falling to truly boiling to the point it had turned a bright red.

"No…No…Lan!" Roll cried out just as he was about to fall into the red water before the red turned gold.

**_ "Goo Goolu Gogika!"_**

The Evil Water Pig screamed as she was finally sent into her Pig Bag. It soon expelled her as a golden figure emerged from the water. It appeared to have bits of angel wings of various sizes on its golden body with sun-colored eyes. It landed before Lan appeared in his arms, his injuries healed and the boy conscious. It looked down at him.

**_"I properly received your Courage. I am Heavenly Saint Sungel, but I also enjoy to be called 'Hikaru,'"_** the figure informed.

"Sungel-san?" Lan blinked as he got out of the Heavenly Saint's arms before Sungel patted his head.

**_"I could feel your Courage all the way from Magitopia, so I came to see it,"_** Sungel informed, **_"I'm glad I did. Splendid work."_**

"Oh…Uh…Th-Thanks, Sungel-san," Lan bowed.

**_"Call me 'Hikaru,'"_** Sungel chuckled before giving Lan a blue and gold conductor's clipper-like cell phone and a set of train cards, **_"Goolu."_**

A lamp appeared in his hands once he gave Lan the devices. The lamp was primarily gold with blue accents. The top opened to reveal a small cat head.

"Oh! Neko no Shiro (White Cat)!" Lan exclaimed.

**_"Smoky, you look well."_**

"Ma-Master! Long time no see as Sungel…" the cat gulped.

**_"I'd like you to work with our young Wizard here for this fight,"_** Sungel informed.

"B-But…!"

**_"Would you like a 'Punishment?'"_** Sungel asked, a twinkle in his left 'eye.'

"Ulp! N-No…" the cat turned to Lan, "Let's work together, Lan-san!"

"H…Hai!" Lan nodded with a smile.

**_"Even if not perfect, you fight with the power you have. And that Courage is rewarded,"_** Sungel informed Lan, **_"However, to be honest, there is a lot of waste in your attacks, much like your Sempai had. You overdo it, so you don't properly bring out your magical power. Use my own and you'll understand. You can fight like this too. Goo."_**

Lan's eyes glowed with Sungel's eyes. He pressed the top, middle button on the cell-phone part of the device and the top flashed.

"**Tenkuu Henshin!**" Lan declared as he punched one of the cards depicting a gold symbol, "**Goolu Golu Goldeero!**"

Sungel appeared to split into two and one overlapped Lan. Gold armor with black and cobalt accents attached to his body. A gold cape with a red inside appeared on his back, extending down to just past the knees. Finally, a gold mask/helmet with half a crescent piece on the forehead connected to a ruby with a black visor appeared.

"**The Shining Solar Element! Tenkuu Yuusha! MagiShine!**" Lan declared.

"Tenkuu Yuusha?" Jasmine repeated.

"Wow! He's gotta be really strong with all that gold on him!" Zippo exclaimed.

"What?!" the Evil Water Pig gasped, "A…All that gold…!"

**Cue: Theme of MagiShine**

'Hikaru' floated over to Tomba, Zippo, Medi, Key, and Jasmine. MagiShine grasped the handle on Smoky's lamp before pushing down on the handle, turning it into a gun handle. A barrel extended from the spout.

"**MagiLamp Buster!**" MagiShine declared.

He spun a white part near the lid three times before pulling the trigger. Three shots of light erupted from the barrel and aimed at the Evil Water Pig. She quickly summoned a shield of water, only for the shots to go around it and slammed into her.

"What kind of bullets are those?!" Zippo gawked as Water Pig Minions appeared from the waters, charging at MagiShine.

MagiShine proceeded to fight them all. No one was able to get a hit in while MagiShine kicked a few, caught the fist of one before flipping him into another, and then gave a chop to the head of one approaching him from behind. He swung his cape to shield him from the spears more threw at him, causing them to be sent back and impaled the pigs into the water. He spun the white part of his MagiLamp Buster before firing it at three more Pig Minions. He continued to spin the device while dodging more Water Pig Minions, firing his blaster at them all from various angles and having them be direct hits. He spun it quickly one more and aimed it to the sky. He pulled the trigger and the shots zipped around before hitting the remaining Water Pig Minions.

"Holy…" Zippo gawked.

**_ "Not many can work with the MagiLamp Buster,"_** Sungel informed, **_"Nor with my Heaven Phone GripPhone and the MagiTickets. Then again, I did use a little spell to let him use something special for one time only. He'll have to relearn it later."_**

"Uh oh…" the Evil Water Pig gulped as MagiShine aimed the buster right at her from behind him, the MagiRanger looking at the pool of water before him as the reflection device for the shot, "B-Better…" she began to fade away, "Withdraw!"

MagiShine fired a single bullet. It slammed into the Evil Water Pig and stopped her spell, knocking her into a pillar.

"That's impossible!" she yelped, "Not possible!"

"Heh. This is pretty impressive. Okay, work with me, Smoky-san?" MagiShine chuckled before spinning it even more until a 'clink' was heard, "**Luuma Goo Gogika.**"

"**Smoky Shining Attack!**" Smoky declared.

MagiShine pulled the trigger and fired a beam of light at the Evil Water Pig. The beam turned into a gold energy version of Smoky with a humanoid body. His claws extended and he delivered two scratches that sent the Evil Water Pig into the Evil Pig Bag once more. MagiShine spun around as Smoky went back into his lamp.

"Checkmate," MagiShine stated as he snapped his fingers, causing the Evil Pig Bag to release her without her robes and staff, revealing a one-piece bikini version of her minions' outfits.

"You…You…! I won't forgive any of you for running my water-filled dreams!" the Evil Water Pig roared as she transformed into a massive fusion of shark and pig.

"Oh, this is bad, isn't it?" MagiShine asked.

**_"I suggest you go with this,"_** Sungel informed as a card depicting a train appeared in MagiShine's hand.

"Hai. **Check! MagiTicket!**" MagiShine declared as he punched it, "**Goo Goolu Luludo!**"

A train whistle went off. Sungel pointed to the east, causing everyone to look over in that direction. A massive train began to approach, primarily cobalt with gold designs and red accents. The engine car's 'face' had the symbol for 'MagiShine' on the front with a gold 'sun' surrounding it.

**_"It's the Mahou Kokkyuu, Travelion Express. MagiShine can use it to create his larger form for Titan Fights,"_** Sungel explained.

"It runs on MagiCoals!" Smoky added.

"…Hai!" MagiShine nodded as he jumped, making it all the way into the train in one go, before punching another MagiTicket, "**Mahou Henkei! Goo Goo Goldeero!**"

The six parts of Travelion Express separated and began to converge. The engine's wheels connected to the sides, facing outwards, while the 'grill' of it lowered itself to reveal a gold sun-like symbol. The coal cart's back half flipped down to make the back as the front flipped around the reveal a cobalt and gold head shaped like a smokestack. The other four carts connected to that to form the arms and legs. Large black hands and silver feet extended from the bottoms before the engine connected to form the torso.

"**Henkei Complete! Mahou Tetsujin Travelion!**" MagiShine declared inside the mecha, the smokestack whistling and blowing smoke.

"It's like Gurren Lagann in terms of being able to Gattai…" Jasmine whispered. "Only with six instead of two."

"Gurren Lagann?" Roll repeated.

"Oh, nothing!" Jasmine giggled sheepishly/nervously, though the look Roll was shooting her was showing she wasn't buying it.

"Sugoi! Just what can't those cards do?" Key gawked.

**_"Make a decent watermelon smoothie,"_** Sungel informed/joked.

**_"I'll turn you into scrap iron!" _**the Evil Water Titan roared as she unleashed a tidal wave at Travelion, who merely batted it away.

Travelion charged and the two grabbed one another for a few moments before Travelion gave the Titan a few right jabs and then a right hook. Inside, MagiShine pushed on a gold lever near his left leg.

"**Travelion! Steam Bazooka!**" MagiShine declared as the head unleashed a blast of steam that knocked over the Titan, "**Remote Liner, Go!**"

The front of the legs opened up and two smaller versions of Travelion's engine charged out. Gold tracks followed them and they went around the Evil Water Titan before they bound her, turning into steel chains.

"Hissatsu! **Destruction Fire!**"

The 'sun' on the engine lowered to reveal a red jewel. The jewel began to glow before releasing a beam of sunlight that rammed into the Evil Water Titan, pulling her and the Evil Pig Bag into his furnace and closed it shut, a small explosion appearing within. MagiShine snapped his fingers and the Evil Water Pig's Robes appeared in them.

"**Checkmate!**"

**_"And thus ends today's lesson,"_** Sungel bowed.

* * *

"From now on, I entrust you with this bit of my power," Hikaru informed, "If you need advice, just punch the Sungel MagiTicket I've made for you. As a Mahou Sensei, I have to make sure you're not developing too fast in the ways of magic, or you'll turn into a Heavenly Saint and you'll lose all your memories."

Hikaru was a young adult male with shoulder-length brown hair. He wore a cobalt jacket with long sleeves and baggy cobalt pants, both having gold accents to them. He had a gold 'M' on the left lapel.

"M-Mahou Sensei?!" Lan gawked.

"I know a lot has happened, but let's all get along!" Hikaru bowed, holding Smoky's lamp in his left hand, "Oh that reminds me! I need to get back home. It's almost dinnertime and Urara-chan is quite scary when it comes to being on-time for dinner."

"Ja ne, Hikaru-sensei!" Lan grinned as the two vanished into sunlight, "Ne, I think I'm going to like this."

"Good grief. Well, at least we get the Evil Water Pig's Robes. We can use its Water Magic to wash our foes away," Megaman noted as he turned to see Roll wearing the Evil Water Pig's robes, "Dear?"

"Hmm…Smooth as silk, feels refreshing as a dip in water, and how it feels like a comfortable sleeping gown…I like the way this Evil Pig thought on outfit quality," Roll admitted before taking off the robes and noticing the confused looks everyone was giving her, "What? It looked like it'd fit me and it did. Plus, blue _is_ a favorite color of mine."

The others, minus Megaman, facepalmed at her response to the looks. Megaman simply blushed heavily since Roll had winked at him when she said 'blue.' That, and to him, she looked amazing in the robes. He'd have to talk with Roll about keeping them.

"So where's that last Evil Pig?" Jasmine asked.

"Dongolin Forest," Lan replied, "That's the only place I've seen where there's a stream that goes into a cave with foliage in it."

* * *

"Okay, seriously, how can you not know Disney?!" Onii-san groaned as they got off a black and white steamboat piloted by Steamboat Genie into a cave filled with foliage.

"We've never heard of it!" Lan, Megaman, and Roll all replied.

"Is this where you saw the Pig Gate?" Zippo asked as Lan took out the Flame Pig Bag.

"Yep," Lan nodded before the Flame Pig Gate appeared.

The Collars of Challenge appeared and snapped onto Lan, Rayne, Jasmine, and Roll. Onii-san gave a look at Lan, who merely gulped and nodded in fear since he was the only male out of the chosen fighters, and his spouse's safety was effectively in _his _hands if no one else's.

* * *

Lan groaned as he was under the combined weight of Jasmine, Roll, and Rayne. The three girls got off him as Roll engaged ArticunoSoul, Jasmine turned into Angel, and Rayne took her shirt off due to the heat. The group was at the top of a volcano in an arena made of both molten and hardened magma. Lan moved an inch when two Fire Pig minions flew down and grabbed him.

"Help me!" Lan yelped as he was flown away from them.

"Again?!" Roll exclaimed.

The center of the arena erupted a little, revealing the Evil Flame Pig. His skin was the color of cooled magma with hair of his head made of burn scarlet hair. He wore red robes with gold designs while his lower body was made to resemble the lower half of a serpent made of lava. In its hand was a staff that seemed to be made of a volcano.

"Uwahhah Haha Uwahahahahahahahahahaha!-! I'm the Evil Flame Pig! Come forward!" the pig declared.

"Oh, I'll come forward, all right," Roll DS rolled up an imaginary sleeve until Angel and Rayne barely held her back.

"Heh. So you're part of the group of fools who're trying to resist we Evil Pigs?! Uwahahahahahahaha!-!-!"

"Give back White Boss, you fat bastard!" Rayne snapped.

"Heh. Never. Now choose! Rare…Medium…or Well Done!" the Evil Flame Pig declared, "I'll roast you three to whatever is to your taste! Though that will be done after I enjoy some of your raw tastes."

"…Good heavens, he's in heat," Rayne sweatdropped, causing Angel and Roll DS to facepalm at her, "What?"

"Rayne, just go get Lan. Roll and I will handle this guy," Angel ordered.

"You got it. …I wonder what Flame Pig minion tastes like?" Rayne drooled as she ran off.

"Get ready! …Uwahahahahahaha! Fiiiiiiire!-!-!" the Evil Flame Pig declared.

"It's Girl Power Time!" Angel and Roll DS declared as they flew at the Pig.

"Denpa Henkan! Key-dom, On-Air!" the key-themed Denpa Lifeform called out before her ethereal body collapsed onto itself and flew into Angel's hand. When the light cleared, Key-dom was now re-shaped into a long silver broadsword-like weapon, blue transitioning to gold filigree wrapped around the weapon. Its design incorporated many crown-like ornaments, one at the tip of the blade, near the crown "teeth", two making up the guard, and three forming a chain that trailed down from the pommel which ended with a keychain in the shape of a golden heart with a set of crown-shaped teeth at the top. "**Ultima!**"

"It doesn't matter what you create! I will end you!" the Evil Flame Pig roared as he pointed his staff at where he emerged from. The ground rumbled before flaming balls of hardened magma erupted from the pool of magma and flew right at the girls. Angel began to slash through the attack.

"Now, Roll!" Angel shouted as she cleared the last obstruction in her ally's flight path.

"Hai!" Roll DS nodded as she quickly flew up at the Evil Flame Pig with his wings glowing, "**Wing Attack!**"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" the Evil Flame Pig gasped before being slammed in the gut by her left wing, knocking him near the Flame Pig Bag until he teleported away.

"Damn," Roll DS growled as she and Angel regrouped, looking all around together until he appeared and unleashed a wave of flames from his nose.

"**Reflega!**" Angel called out as she held Ultima Key-dom out in front of her, a sphere of translucent hexagonal panels forming around herself and DS Roll, the EFP's flames parting around the defensive spell.

"Oh, come on!" the Evil Flame Pig snapped before teleporting away.

"Tch. This is ticking me off something fierce..." Roll DS growled.

"Then why don't we combine our powers?" Medi-Cal noted, her head emerging from Angel's left shoulder.

"Huh?" the two girls looked at the FM-Ian.

"Well, Alexander made a special BattleCard that requires a human fused with an FM-Ian along with a NetNavi that is in DoubleSoul, but they must be of the same gender and currently have one ability in common, such as flight," Medi-Cal explained, "I have it on me, so do you want to use it?"

"...Wanna try it?" Roll DS asked, "Because I'm willing to."

"Let's do it then," Angel smirked.

"Okay. Now accessing the BattleCard Folder...and done," Medi-cal smiled before her head went back into Angel's form and a BattleCard depicting an outline of two women holding hands while a powerful tsunami raged in the background.

"'**UnisonRaid**?'" Roll DS read.

"Care to recite it in our native tongue?" Angel asked.

"But of course," Roll DS nodded.

Angel then extended her right hand, Roll DS taking it with her left and the two clasping their fingers together, the UnisionRaid BattleCard between their palms. Aiming their joined hands at the Evil Flame Pig, their other hands joined on the shoulder of the other, almost as if they were about to dance.

"**Ó, shénshèng de dēng diǎnzhuì zài tiānkōng... Wǒmen de xīn xiànzài bǐcǐ jiāozhī zài yīqǐ, hé nǐ de lìliàng hūyù shā sǐ suǒyǒu de xié'è zài wǒmen de dàolù (Oh sacred lights that dot the skies... Our hearts now intertwine with one another and call upon your might to slay all evil in our path)!** **Unision Raid:...**" the two called out together as two magic circles, one a gentle pink and the other a moderate lavender, overlapping each other, appeared beneath their feet, "**Luó xuàn fēngbào - dìguó bàoxuě (Spiral Storm - Imperial Blizzard)****!**"

Their wings glowed before the feathers on them doubled, the new feathers floating just around the wings. The feathers spun around them, a small blizzard erupting from the seal. They floated into the air before aiming their joined hands at the Evil Flame Pig. He barely twitched when the feathers shot out into a spiraling drill of feathers of light and ice mixed with a massive blizzard. He cried out as he was slammed into the Flame Pig Bag.

"All right!" Roll DS and Angel cheered before the Evil Flame Pig shot out of the Pig Bag once more, "Nuts!"

* * *

"A-hah! There you are!" Rayne exclaimed, seeing the two Flame Pig minions being chopped down by a MagiStick in the design of an axe, wielded by an all-green MagiRanger with a bull's head as his black visor.

"**The Howling Earth Elemental! Magician of the Green! MagiGreen!**" the MagiRanger declared as the Flame Pig Minions turned into ashes, "Hm? Oh, Rayne-Neechan! Hi!"

"Nice one, buddy!" Rayne grinned.

"I was able to get an arm free and turned into this guy," MagiGreen explained, "Where are Roll-Oneechan and Onee-sama?"

"Fighting the Flame Pig," Rayne replied, "You might want to go big, though. I had to sprint to get here and they may have to face the Evil Flame Titan now."

"Right," MagiGreen nodded.

* * *

"Phew! That was annoying!" Roll panted as she lost her Double Soul and Key-Dom and Medi-Cal separated from Jasmine.

"Overheating…" Key-Dom groaned.

"Can't keep going…" Medi-Cal admitted as the Evil Flame Pig got out the second time, missing his staff.

**_"Prepare for your doom!-!-!"_** the Evil Flame Pig roared as he transformed into a pig/snake/volcano hybrid Titan.

**_"Excuse me,"_** a voice said as a large black and silver hand tapped the Evil Flame Titan's shoulder.

He turned and was punched in his fanged mutated face, knocking him over. Standing taller than the Evil Flame Titan was a MagiMajin Minotaur in the colors of green, black, and silver. In his right hand was a giant silver and green axe.

**_"MagiTaurus! MagiMajin On Stage!"_** the giant declared.

"Is that…Lan?!" Roll DS gawked as Rayne ran up.

"Yep! He's now MagiGreen, or MagiTaurus at the moment," Rayne replied, "Magician of the Green."

**_"You bastard! I'll roast you rare!"_**

**_"Bring it on, Piggy!"_** MagiTaurus declared as he hefted up his axe.

**_"Is that an axe?"_** the Evil Flame Titan squeaked.

**_"Yep,"_** MagiTaurus chuckled before swinging down and cutting off its tail.

MagiTaurus proceeded to backhand the Titan with multiple punches and kicks. He picked up his axe and got a few slashes in. He proceeded to get on top of one of the platforms and jumped down, delivering a Piledriver onto the Titan.

**_"And…Now!"_** MagiTaurus roared as he lifted up the Evil Flame Titan and threw him into the Flame Pig Bag.

"The MagiTaurus is actually the strongest in physical attributes of all the MagiMajin," Rayne chuckled as they heard the Pig Bag click close.

**_"Checkmate!"_** MagiTaurus declared as he changed back into MagiGreen, holding the Flame Pig Robes before Rayne swiped them and put them on.

"Now this is nice and toasty. Strangely enough, it's not really hot here anymore," Rayne noted as she noted that the Flame Pig Robe wasn't that big, actually exposing her belly button due to its small size, "I'm gonna keep this one."

"Oi," Roll and Jasmine rolled their eyes before they appeared in the Dongolin Forest with the others.

"Glad to see you managed to keep her safe," Onii-san noted as he looked at MagiGreen.

"Actually, dear, the Evil Flame Pig was ready for Lan to appear and kidnapped him," Jasmine informed.

"..." MagiGreen looked down at his feet in embarrassment at not being able to do what Onii-san wanted him to do.

"Well...I see you weren't injured, so no H.L.I.F for him..." Onii-san began as MagiGreen sighed in relief, "Until _after_ the Evil Pig's been caught and those girls kidnapped are saved."

"...Why me?" MagiGreen sighed.

"But he did save us from certain doom when the Flame Pig turned into its Titan State," Roll quickly informed.

"It's true. He got huge!" Medi-cal added before an awkward silence filled the air.

"...Really?" Onii-san asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. The way he used his body to make the Titan's essence fall was breathtaking," Medi-cal noted, causing MagiGreen to fall over, his entire helmet turning red in embarrassment.

"...Please stop it," Onii-san begged as held-back snorts and snickers and guffaws were coming from his Transer, "Nazo can't hold it in much longer if you say anymore innuendos."

"...Oh my goodness!" Medi-cal screamed in embarrassment before zipping into Jasmine's Transer and locked it.

"And she gets it," Roll shook her head.

**_"Huhuhu…Fuhahahahahahaa!"_**

"That voice…" Lan's eyes widened under his MagiGreen helmet, "Oi! Show yourself!"

**_"How amuzing! All my compatriots have been captured!"_** the voice called before the sphere of light appeared, **_"You're looking for Tabby, Maylu, and Matsu, aren't you? I bet you're really worried…and you should be!"_**

"I'll gut you like the swine you are!" MagiGreen snarled as Tomba growled at the sphere of light.

**_"Be warned! I'm different from those other five! Your tactics won't work on me! Enter into my dark quarters…if you _dare_! Fuhahahahahahaaa!"_ **the sphere cackled before vanishing.

* * *

**Me: With the last of the Evil Pigs captured, the Last Evil Pig now must face the group. But in order for them to fight, they need to find out where his Gate is. Will they be able to capture the Last Evil Pig and save the girls? Find out, next time!**


	22. Tomba: Majin Gattai! Malfunction

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.**

* * *

"Lan…I want you to do your best and remember exactly where you saw the Last Evil Pig's Pig Gate," Roll ordered as they walked through the now-spring Kujara Ranch to the Coal-Mining Town.

"I remember it being in lava," Lan replied.

"Lava?" Megaman blinked before his eyes widened, "The Pipe Area!"

"Exactly. The Evil Flame Pig cursed the place to be more of a volcano that anything else, so the lava Lan saw must mean that it was below the Pipe Area," Rayne noted.

* * *

"Huh? You want to know if there's something down where the lava was?" Gram asked, pausing in his festivities with the other Coal-Mining Town Civilians.

"Yes, Gram. It's important," Roll nodded.

"Well…There's the **Mines**. You can use the chains to go down there. But be careful, or you'll end up getting buried in mud," Gram advised.

"Thank you," Megaman nodded before the two turned to the others, "We've got a lead."

"To the Pipe Area!" Roll declared before the two zipped off faster than anyone could blink before they zipped back in, blushing a bit.

"Thinking too fast to remember us?" Lan asked, both the two, still blushing, nodded.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before five flying head-shaped things slammed into it and knocked it over. They connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller ones fighting on screens around him, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"It's really amazing that there was something so big down there," Lan noted as Onii-san climbed up a chain.

"There was a door for Dongolin Forest and one for Circus Town down that chain," Onii-san noted as Megaman and Roll ran over.

"I found one for the summit at Kujara Ranch. How these tunnels ended up there, I don't think I want to understand," Roll admitted.

"And I found one for the Water Temple," Megaman noted, "Maelstrom gives his thanks, by the way."

"We found a chained up door over near this natural hot water pool," Rayne noted as she walked up with Turbo.

"Then that might be where the Last Evil Pig's at," Lan noted.

"To the Chained Door!" Onii-san declared with a raised fist, letting go of the chain, "…I let go of the chain when I wasn't on the pipe, didn't I?"

"You did, honey," Jasmine replied.

"…Dammit," Onii-san gulped before falling into the mines.

* * *

"How do you get rope burn with a chain, I still don't understand," Jasmine giggled as she placed an ointment on Onii-san's burned hands.

"Ow…No idea…I stopped believing in things being impossible years ago," Onii-san chuckled in his pain, "Hm?"

Everyone looked near the chained door to see a familiar elderly man. It was Kainen, but he was wearing like periwinkle robes and a gold elder's dress-like outfit beneath. He still had his beret, though. In his left hand was a sorcerer's staff with a golden diamond on the end.

"Kainen?!" Zippo blinked.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Kainen?" Lan asked.

"Ho hyo ho…I was looking at the Evil Pig Book and something was bothering me about it," Kainen explained.

"What was bothering you?" Turbo asked.

"…About the last remaining Evil Pig," Kainen replied, "The Evil Pig Book said that its Gate was right here."

"Lan was the one who saw it in a vision," Roll noted.

"Hai. The Pig Bags kept on giving me visions of where their gates were," Lan admitted.

"I see…Well, it's up to you whether to go or not, but I feel a strange power emanating from this room," Kainen noted, "You made sure to have **Gold Powder** on hand, right?"

"Got it right here," Rayne nodded.

"Hurry and put it on, then, if you're all going to get the Last Evil Pig," Kainen noted before Onii-san took barely a handful and dumped it on himself before walking over with Kainen to the door, letting the others put some on themselves.

"You feel it, too?" Onii-san asked.

"Yes. Something terrible is going to happen…I can feel a foreboding…" Kainen nodded before swinging his staff at the door, "Hahh!-!"

A gold light shot out of the jewel and shattered the chains on the door. They turned into ashes and blew away while the door swung open.

"This should let you enter. And…before, you all leave, I leave you with this sentence from the Evil Pig Book: 'In front of the Last Evil Pig Gate…stand five stone Evil Pig Statues…Four of the Statues guard the Gate…and One guards the Exit. To escape these Five Stone Statues…You need to crush the five **Evil Pig Plates**. Use **Evil Pig Magic** to crush the **Evil Pig Plates**.' What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Lan replied before he and Tomba charged, "But I don't care! Charge!-!-!"

"Thinking more about his girls than himself: Check," Jasmine noted on a clipboard, "Dear, the argument of him taking a side-trip to H.F.I.L is starting to lose its backbone. I've yet to see a single thing that says otherwise about his love for those five girls."

"Trust me, with the concentration of Debauchery around him, it'll be better we nip this in the bud now, than before it begins to spiral out of control to the point that he begins drawing women to him when they aren't even in the same S_ekai_," he said holding up a radar-like device with Lan's likeness on the screen, Lan's Debauchery Level causing an **ERROR** notice to appear on-screen repeatedly.

"This isn't like how a Gaydar gets interference from a gay weather balloon is it?" Jasmine questioned as she looked over the device, seeing that it was in fact legit.

"Not in the slightest. I never kid when it comes to my Universal Radar 2000," he stated as he pat the device with the back of his hand.

"Would this happen to have anything to do with that flat-chested woman that assaulted you on our honeymoon and kept glaring at me because of my chest?" she questioned.

"Same concept, different department," he returned. "And I'll say this again. Never. Argue. With. The data," he said patting his radar-like device with the back of his hand.

"...Your argument has slightly more backbone," the woman sighed as the group walked into the room, Kainen waving them good luck. They walked into a barren room with only a black Evil Pig Gate, opened wide with the sphere of light before it. The Last Pig Bag glowed before forming Challenge Collars on Tomba and Lan.

**_"Huhuhuheh…You finally got here…As your reward for struggling to get this far…my best magic spell!"_**

"Uh-oh…" Lan gulped as everyone felt a surging power coming from the sphere of light.

**_"_To everyone sleeping deeply on this Continent…TIME…STOP!-!-!"**

Lan and Tomba blinked. Their eyes widened when they saw five statues of the other Evil Pigs before the Last Evil Pig Door. Lan and Tomba turned to look at the others and gawked. All of them had turned grey in color, as if shielding their eyes from a flash of light. Lan's eyes widened when he saw that only Jasmine was unaffected.

"Onee-sama!" Lan exclaimed.

"Wh…Alexander!" Jasmine gasped as she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and shook them, only to find herself unable to do so.

**_"…Well…Seems that you're immune to the spell. Oh, what will you three do now? Time has stopped for everyone in the World…except for you three and me."_**

"What?" Lan frowned as Tomba growled.

**_"…Nothing moves…Nobody talks…Even color is gone. A new world…Ah…I forgot to mention…Most of the stuff you have won't work in this world."_**

"There goes the bells," Lan noted, pulling out the three bells to see them grey as Tomba looked at Baron with sad eyes.

"The feathers…" Jasmine whispered, seeing that even the magic feathers were frozen.

**_"…Is there anything…you can do at all? Hmmmm? …Haaha hahahahaha!"_**

"You won't get away with this!" Lan barked as the Last Evil Pig went into the Last Evil Pig Door, closing the doors behind him, before the statues began to glow and release energy streams that covered the door along with the door to the outside.

"!" Tomba ran to the door to the outside and screamed as he was burnt by fire.

"He's sealed us in," Jasmine frowned before noticing a red statue with the image of Coal-Mining Town on the top, "What's this? A red plate on a statue?"

"Why is it showing Coal-Mining Town?" Lan pondered.

"…I got it! Kainen spoke about this! He said to use the Evil Pig Magic to crush the Evil Pig Plates!-!" Jasmine realized before putting on the Evil Flame Pig Robes, "**Burn!-!-!**"

The plate erupted in flames and exploded. Tomba screamed as the Evil Flame Pig Statue he was about to poke went up in flames.

"It broke…" Lan's eyes widened, "I get it! If we use the Evil Pig's Magic near their plates and break them, the Evil Pig Statues will be destroyed!"

"There are three of us and four Statues remain. Tomba, you take the…" Jasmine began before seeing Tomba running out, holding onto the Robes of the Evil Earth Pig and Evil Ice Pig.

"He gets it," Lan nodded, "I'll take Casper's Robes and go find his plate."

"Wait, Lan," Jasmine spoke, making Lan stop, "The Plates may be in the same area that their curses were."

"…Again with those freaky fruits…" Lan muttered.

"Make sure you come back with some," Jasmine joked.

"…Oi…" Lan slumped as he put the robes on before walking out to let Jasmine put the Evil Water Pig Robes on.

"…Stupid big-chested pig…" Jasmine muttered, seeing that the chest area of the robes was baggy.

* * *

Tomba ran towards Coal-Mining Town. He neared the entrance before a barrier seemed to stop him. Lan ran up as Tomba began to use his Doka Pin on it.

"Tomba, what's up?" Lan asked before Tomba pointed at the invisible barrier, "…A barrier? Great…! Oh! Tomba, let's try the chains!"

Tomba pumped his fists and nodded. Lan quickly wrote a note in-case Jasmine was going to try the same thing. The two ran off and jumped onto a chain, riding it down into the lower levels. They quickly separated to get to the Plates.

* * *

Tomba frowned as he looked at a shaved Kujara, flying away from a Toradako. He threw the creature off the side of the summit before looking over to see an ice-blue statue that showed the area. His hands glowed before the Plate froze and shattered.

* * *

"Ha! No Laughing/Crying Fruits!" Lan whooped, seeing that the spell had seemed to have destroyed them all.

Lan jumped down and landed on the water. He raised a brow since he wasn't going into it. It appeared that Time was frozen even for the water. He shrugged before walking across the water and climbed up to a Plate depicting Dongolin Forest.

"**Soul Eater**," Lan whispered.

The statue glowed before shattering. He nodded before heading for the door. He stopped to look at the 'water.'

"Ah, what the hey?" Lan shrugged before he began to 'skate' over it…well…he _was_ still a kid.

* * *

Tomba sobbed. Apparently, he couldn't even go into the buildings. His free cotton candy…forever a dream. He growled as he stomped over to the Evil Earth Pig's Plate and conjured up a large spike and shaped it into a hammer. Jasmine and Lan had to wait a few 'hours' for him to come back.

* * *

"This is kinda enjoyable," Jasmine giggled as she 'skated' across the Water Temple's waters until she stopped before the Plate that showed the area, "**Water!**"

A torrent of water appeared around her and devoured the Plate. She nodded before she began to walk off. Her eyes widened when she saw her pinky finger was starting to turn grey. The Gold Powder that prevented her from freezing up was starting to fade. She had to hurry to the other two.

* * *

"We got them all!" Lan whooped as he fived Tomba before turning to Jasmine, "Onee-sa…! …?!" before them was Jasmine, frozen like the others, "Oh…Oh no, Onee-sama…" his eyes narrowed at the Last Evil Pig Door, "Tomba…Ikuzo."

Tomba nodded. Lan turned into MagiRed and the two jumped into the door. They opened their eyes to see they were in a golden, coliseum-like structure, floating in a black void and surrounded by purple energy. The Last Pig Bag grew to its larger state and began to float around. The Last Evil Pig appeared and floated down to them.

**_"Huhuhu…Uwahahaha Hahahahaaaa!-! I thought I told you two already…Forget about them!"_**

"Never!" MagiRed snapped as Tomba snarled, switching into his Bird Suit and prepping his Doka Pin.

**_"Well…I suppose it's much more interesting to meet with some resistance. Huhu…Uwahahaha Hahahahaaaaa!-!"_**

The sphere flickered before turning into a pig. He wore black and gold robes with the hat themed after a jester's cap. It had a grey line going down the middle and a purple scarf with red pointed shoes. In his hands was a blue staff with gold decorations on the top and bottom, an emerald covered in gold pig designs on the top.

"Hahahahaaaaa!-! You've come far…Tomba…and Lan Hikari…What do you think? Do you like this new world that I've created?" the Last Evil Pig asked, "Wonderful, isn't it? Everyone's stopped dead…People, trees, and even…you, you little brats!"

"Not in the least!" MagiRed snapped as Tomba nodded in agreement.

"Hahahahahahaha…! You'll never move again! You can't beat me, anyway," the Last Evil Pig sneered before blasting MagiRed with a black sphere suddenly, forcing him out of his suit, "I've seen your five costumes, so sorry to say that you'll lose today, child! My magic has just prevented them from activating! So, Tomba! Lan! Come play with me! In my space…_Forever more_!-!"

He vanished and appeared between the two, surprisingly holding a grayed Caliburn. He attempted to slash the two if they hadn't barely dodged in time. Tomba tried to hit him with the Doka Pin he got from Arbor as they were leaving Dongolin Forest, the man finally remembering that he wanted to give it to them for helping getting rid of the curse on Dongolin Forest, but the Last Evil Pig countered with the Fire Hammer.

"Surprised at this? I've studied all your fights both against the Evil Pigs and when our minions attempted to halt you. All the weapons you used, I can use tainted versions of them, five times as strong as them!" the Last Evil Pig laughed before blinking, "Hey, where did L…"

"**Solar Kick!-!-!**" Lan roared as he rammed a foot into the Last Evil Pig's face, his EX Gear engulfed in Sun Flames to amplify his kick strength, to send the Evil Pig into the Last Pig Bag, "Ha! Surprised?"

"Impressive," the Last Evil Pig noted as he got out, "But unlike my companions, you have to endure my capture _five_ times. Such is the greatness of my magic!"

He pointed his staff into the air and Roll's Blizzard from ArticunoSoul usage shot down at them as a massive blizzard. Lan called upon his Cloud Flames and infused them into the bricks of the gold-made stage, forming a barrier to shield them from the attack. Tomba jumped over them and bit down on the surprised Evil Pig, throwing him into the Pig Bag once more.

"Impressive," the Last Evil Pig noted as he emerged from his container once more, "I never once saw you use flames like that."

"They're Dying Will Flames," Lan replied.

"Hmm…Interesting," the Last Evil Pig noted before the two opponents of his cried out in pain as multiple Giga Drill Breakers erupted below them, causing cuts to form on their bodies, "But not good enough to defeat me!"

"Th…" Lan coughed up a little blood, "That was the thing Turbo-Aniki used to break the boulder."

"Yes. I actually felt a massive surge of power from him and observed how he did it," the Last Evil Pig informed before making more appear all over, "After that, it was easy to convert it into Evil Pig Magic, though the grooves on them have to be straight or the whole thing goes to truffles."

With that, he sent the drills at them once more. Tomba quickly grabbed Lan and used the pin part of the Doka Pin to hook onto the ceiling and scurried up the line to avoid the hits before throwing Lan at the Last Evil Pig, engaging his kick once more.

"I think not! **Reflega!**" the Last Evil Pig declared as he formed a grayed version of Angel's defense spell.

Lan cried out as blood vessels in his leg broke and repaired instantly from the impact with the shield. He fell and the Last Evil Pig dropped his barrier…only for Tomba to hit him with the backgammon part of his Doka Pin and sent him into the Pig Bag for a third time.

"Now this is becoming annoying," the Last Evil Pig growled as he flew out before summoning every single weapon the group had used multiplied by a hundred, "Now die!"

With that, he sent them all at the two. Lan used his Chaos Flames, but only got a flower to grow from the ground instead of something useful. He and Tomba paled before the attacks slammed into them, making them cry out as the gold was stained with their blood. The Last Evil Pig laughed in triumph as he floated above the two.

"I…Iie…"

"Hm?" the Last Evil Pig looked down to see Lan starting to barely get up to his feet, his blood still pouring out of the wounds he now sported from the torn part of his clothes.

"As long as I have **Courage**…" Lan looked up at the Last Evil Pig with a fire in his eyes, "…my **Potential** will expand unlimitedly!" he pulled out the cell phone changer, "**Heavenly Saints!**"

"Nani?" the Last Evil Pig gasped, he and Tomba hearing not Lan's voice, but eight distinctive voices, escape from Lan's lips.

"**Grant us the Power of Mahou! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!**" Lan declared in the eight voices.

In a flash of light, eight stood where Lan had. WolzardFire, MagiYellow, MagiRed, MagiGreen, and MagiShine were all present with three girls. Two of the girls were in either pink or blue with the mask showing a fairy or a mermaid respectively. The last girl was in all white with the gold replaced with silver while her torso and shoulders had the 'M' done in silver. Her helmet/mask had a silver 'M' with a black visor instead of an animal, much like MagiShine and WolzardFire.

"**The Ferocious Raging Fire Element! Tenkuu Yuusha! WolzardFire!**"

"**The Shining Solar Element! Tenkuu Yuusha! MagiShine!**"

"**The Sparkling Ice Elemental! Magician of the White! MagiMother!**"

"**The Howling Earth Elemental! Magician of the Green! MagiGreen!**"

"**The Blowing Wind Elemental! Magician of the Pink! MagiPink!**"

"**The Shaking Water Elemental! Magician of the Blue! MagiBlue!**"

"**The Galloping Thunder Elemental! Magician of the Yellow! MagiYellow!**"

"**The Burning Flame Elemental! Magician of the Red! MagiRed!**"

"**Our Bond of Courage will open the way to the Future! We are the Mahou Family! Mahou Sentai!**" all eight posed, "**MagiRanger!**"

"No! This can't be! I sealed them all off!" the Last Evil Pig exclaimed.

"You forgot us, though we never turned into these forms," MagiPink motioned to herself, MagiBlue, and MagiMother.

"I won't lose!" the Last Evil Pig roared as he threw every single weapon he copied from Tomba.

"Let's give him everything we've got!" MagiRed roared.

"**Jinga Golu Majuna!**" the eight declared, creating the original barrier spell that deflected the very first attack he sent at Lan in Coal-Mining Town.

"What?!" the Last Evil Pig gasped.

"It's the Final Battle!" MagiRed declared, "This is our last…and Ultimate Spell as eight Magicians! This is our **Greater Power** that we give to Lan Xavier Hikari!"

"**Maagi Magi Magend!**" all eight declared as they unleashed a rainbow beam of magic at the Last Evil Pig, "Magic is a holy power! A Journey to the Unknown! The very Proof of Courage!"

"No! Noooooo!" the Last Evil Pig screamed as he was sent into the Evil Pig Bag, causing it to clamp down on him and force him to struggle until he managed to escape, missing his staff and his robes, revealing a black vest and jumpsuit with black bat wings, "No! My magic!"

"As long as our overflowing Courage exists, our Mahou will be infinite!" MagiRed declared as WolzardFire, MagiShine, and MagiMother vanished.

"Then let me show you this!" the Last Evil Pig roared as he grew to the size of a giant, gaining a dragon tail and wings, and a demonic visage.

"**Change into Majin!**" the MagiRangers declared as they pressed the three buttons, "**Mahou Dai Henshin! Maagi Magi Magika!**"

A massive Magic Seal appeared in the sky. The five jumped through and MagiTaurus and MagiGaruda emerged with three others. The first was a small black, silver, and pink fairy-like giant. The second was a black, silver, and blue mermaid. The last was a black, silver, and blazing red humanoid with a helmet resembling the wings of a phoenix.

**_"MagiGaruda!"_**

**_ "MagiTaurus!"_**

**_ "MagiMermaid!"_**

**_ "MagiFairy!"_**

**_ "MagiPhoenix!"_**

**_"MagiMajin On Stage!" _**all six declared with a pose, Tomba on MagiPhoenix's shoulder and pumping a fist, **_"Turn us into the Majin-Ou! Majin Gattai! Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga!"_**

The five glowed before shooting into the sky, a gold seal appearing high above. MagiTaurus turned around to have his back facing. The back of his feet flipped all the way out, letting MagiMermaid split into two and change into the front of the lower legs and feet, connecting to the legs of MagiTaurus. MagiGaruda flew over MagiTaurus and his wings flipped out to become even larger, combining to the back of MagiTaurus. The back of MagiTaurus flipped open, revealing bulkier shoulder guards resembling gold and red wings. Magi Phoenix's legs folded into itself while the upper half combined with MagiFairy, turning them into a torso with a gold 'M' on the front. MagiTaurus' horns connected into a wizard's hat before the new torso connected. Within the new form, Tomba landed on a checkerboard before his lower half was covered in a chess piece as another appeared with Lan in it, wearing a white version of MagiRed's outfit and the helmet missing.

"…Nani?" Lan looked around, "Why are we on a checkerboard? What is this place?"

Tomba shrugged.

"I guess we became one," Lan noted as their pieces moved about, "Maybe these are just our ethereal bodies, like souls?" Tomba yelped at that, "Maa, maa, Tomba-san, I'm sure it's not like that. In truth, I don't get it, but that's the Power of Mahou!" he grinned with a chuckle, "Mahou is really sugei! It's Chō-Nikiniki-Wakiwaki!" The pieces stopped side-by-side, "Yosha! Ikuzo!"

**CUE: MAJIN GATTAI! MAGIKING**

A gold 'M' appeared on the brim of the 'wizard hat.' The right hand pushed it up, revealing a silver 'face' with green 'eyes,' surrounded by red and black armor. His wings spread out as he flew to the equal height of the Last Evil Giant. The area rippled before turning into a massive coliseum that the two landed on.

**_"MagiKing Number One!"_** the mecha declared in Lan's voice along with what appeared to be Tomba's voice.

The Last Evil Giant roared as he threw a fireball at them with a giant demonic Fire Hammer. The smoke cleared by the flapping on MagiKing's wings, revealing it to be unscathed by the strikes.

**_"We're not going to be beaten by such a weak attack!"_** Lan declared from MagiKing.

The wings folded into a cape as the Last Evil Giant charged. He proceeded to deliver a quick one-two punch combo before giving MagiKing a headbutt.

**_"Jerk!"_** Lan snapped, **_"Gii Magi Gigiru! MahouKen KingCaliber!"_**

A silver sword with details in the coloring of red, green, blue, pink, and yellow formed in the right hand of MagiKing as the Doka Pin formed in the left, the fused weapon in the same colors as the sword. Tomba caught his Doka Pin while Lan caught a KingCaliber that appeared for him. MagiKing swung KingCaliber, sending the Last Evil Giant away from them. Tomba swung his Doka Pin as MagiKing copied it, slamming it into the Last Evil Giant and into the ground, forming a large crater.

**_"Time for the Magical Showtime, Tomba-san!"_** Lan declared as the KingCaliber connected to the Doka Pin as MagiKing spun in a circle, forming a white magic circle on the ground that created multiple versions of the fused weapon, **_"Phantom Illusion!"_** the blades shot out and impaled the Last Evil Giant in multiple areas, **_"We…"_**

**_ "…are serious!"_** MagiKing's fused voice declared, **_"Magical Climax! KingCaliber Mahou Giri!"_**

MagiKing raised the Doka Sword and slowly made a circle in the air before him, forming a gold magic seal. His wings extended as the seal enveloped the weapon. He swung the weapon and it impaled the Last Evil Giant's torso, causing a small explosion that sent it into the Last Pig Bag.

**_"Checkmate!"_** Lan declared as he and Tomba snapped their right hand's fingers.

MagiKing posed as the Last Pig Bag clicked its lock, signifying the Last Evil Pig's defeat. MagiKing glowed before turning back into Lan and Tomba.

"**Fighting earnestly, MagiRanger!**" Lan declared as Tomba cheered.

**_"No! …You beat me…Tomba and Lan! That's impossible!"_** the Last Evil Pig called out from the Last Pig Bag, **_"But remember…We never really die…Someday…Somewhere…We'll play again…Right? Tomba? Lan?"_**

"Y…Yes!" Tomba strained out with a big grin.

"Of course. You're kinda fun to fight against, Shinkuro-san," Lan beamed, "Maybe next time; we'll be friends and not enemies."

**_ "'True Black,' eh? I like it. Same with being friends. Goodbye for now, then…my first friends."_**

With that, the Last Pig Bag vanished. The area began to rumble as a platform lowered to their level. On it were 'statues' of Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby, all in poses of either defiance or shock. Suddenly, the 'statues' glowed before changing into the girls. The two quickly caught their falling forms.

"Wha…? Where…?" Maylu coughed out.

"Tomba!" Tabby exclaimed, hugging the pink-haired young adult.

"Lan-tan!" Matsu exclaimed as she hugged Lan.

"Lan-kun!" Maylu cried out, hugging him as well.

"You're all okay!" Lan grinned.

"You've come to rescue us!" Tabby beamed, "I wanted to see you so much, Tomba!"

"Ah! The rumbles are getting worse!" Lan yelped as the rumbles indeed grow stronger.

"This whole area seems to be collapsing in on itself," Matsu gasped, "We need to get out of here!"

"Leave it to me! **Turn me into the Majin-Ou! Majin Gattai! Maagi Jiruma Magi Jinga!**" Lan declared as he turned into MagiKing, **_"Hold on, minna."_**

"Wh-Whoa…!" Maylu awed as MagiKing picked everyone up in a hand and flew through a portal that formed.

* * *

The Last Pig Bag appeared in a dark room. It glowed before the La…before _Shinkuro_ emerged from it, bowing to a figure in the shadows.

"Seems you were right to look out on that version of Lan Hikari," Shinkuro noted, not once looking up from his position as a sign of respect, "Even with all my power, despite you sealing off eighty percent of it, I still lost."

The figure in the shadows smirked, "Excellent. I see that you also enjoyed the name you were given by him."

"He bested me with Tomba, therefore I give him the respect he earned," Shinkuro informed as his fellow Evil Pigs appeared in just boxers (except for the Last Evil Pig that was in her Shark/Bikini outfit), "You all agree?"

"Of course," the Ice Pig nodded.

"I will get my revenge on him!" the Water Pig declared.

"I'll gain an even greater percentage and beat him!" the Earth Pig snorted.

**_"I would rather avoid it all together,"_** the Ghost Pig noted.

"He'll burn before my fury!" the Fire Pig roared.

"Yes, yes. I know you all want a second chance at him, and you will," the figure smirked, "But all in due time. For now, recover from your fights. Mainly you, Water Pig. You got quite a…uh…a tan going on there."

"Stupid train…" the Water Pig growled before the six left, leaving another shadowed figure.

"Master, it is quite unusual, isn't it?" the new figure asked.

"Indeed. I had expected him to be hyped-up on Spiral Power in a few hours of meeting Alexander," the first figure nodded.

"It could be that what they said was true; **Amaterasu** will alter things to fit the **True Ending** it desires," the second figure nodded.

"…" the first figure nodded, "Any news on _him_, yet?"

"**Mephiles** and **Iblis** have been watching him in the shadows and lights. He has yet to come near _them_," the second figure replied, "But _he_ is preparing to. They suspect he will send **Ose** as a way to gauge their abilities, see if it's worth his time."

"And because we were too slow, **Zekrom** is in their hands once more," the first figure noted, "…When they appear once more to kidnap a Smasher, make sure you separate him from the group."

"I will, master," the second figure nodded before turning to walk away.

* * *

"Kampai!" everyone cheered, a feast before them.

"Eat to your heart's delight!" Rayne declared.

"Ahhhh! So _good_…Tabby sure makes it extra good!" Charles, who had been asked specifically by Zippo to guard Tabby's house the whole time they were capturing Evil Pigs, exclaimed before he and Tomba began to playfully fight for the bananas.

"Huhu, you two haven't changed a bit," Tabby giggled, "But it was Rayne who made the meal."

"I insisted," Rayne smirked.

"Tomba, I had a good time adventuring with you. You brought back Tabby and saved the Continent from the Evil Pigs," Zippo beamed.

"We helped too, ya know!" Lan pointed out.

"I know that," Tabby giggled, "Though I believe the thanks you deserve have to come from these two, Lan."

"Arigatou," Maylu and Matsu pecked Lan's cheeks.

"Um…well…it…I…" Lan chuckled bashfully.

"I think it's time for us to get going," Megaman noted, "I kinda sent a letter to Skye about Maylu getting kidnapped and, well…"

"Overprotective, Oniichan…" Maylu frowned.

"Will you come back again sometime?" Zippo asked.

"I promise," Lan nodded.

"After all, we have a ton of friends in this world to come visit!" Megaman added with a nod.

"Speaking of worlds, I still need to take Lan to a little place I know to make sure he doesn't try to mess up his relationships," Onii-san informed.

Lan squeaked in fear, dropping his eggroll onto his plate. He began to start running off when he was trapped in a cage of ice, Onii-San having intoned **"Ice-Make: Cage"** from above him a moment before its appearance. The man then hummed as he walked over and pulled out his OOPArt once more to open a portal when Jasmine put a hand on it to stop him.

"Actually, dear, after you went to buy another ship in a bottle, I had a little talk with Lan," Jasmine informed, "As you know that Lan has a dangerous phobia of chickens, which I need to remind you those two own quite a few, I have put him under a special doctor's note to not go 100 yards of any chicken. Here is his newly instated **Golden Doctor's Note** to prove it, signed by myself and the Coal-Mining Town's doctor, Tabby."

"…Curse you, Greased up Germans and your pet demon chickens!" Onii-san declared to the sky, Lan frozen stiff for a few moments.

"Please stop saying that. We go with calling them 'feathery rats,'" Maylu informed, "Even the faculty of the schools were informed beforehand about his condition and had to learn how to say that _and_ textbooks and subjects had to be worked around that condition."

"Okay, so we just make a quick stop back home and…" Lan began before his Smash Scarf began to spark, "Oh boy…That's new."

Tomba, Tabby, Charles, and Zippo covered their eyes from the flash of orange light. It faded and the four slowly opened them to see the group was missing, the cage of ice melted.

* * *

"So this is my **Gundam**…"

A young girl, roughly around 17 years of age, stood beside a group of scientists before a massive robot. It appeared to be primarily white in coloring with the torso, waist, and 'skirt' on it cobalt. It had long blond 'hair' on its armored head. In all things, it appeared to be a giant robot made to resemble a Japanese high-school student.

The young girl amidst the scientists was well-proportioned, having the same figure as Matsu but with Uzume's derrière. She wore a red tank top and hip-hugging blue jeans that reached a few inches above her ankles, which had black and white running shoes on them. Her spiky blue hair was free while her soft jade-colored eyes looked up at the robot.

"Indeed, Allenby. This is the **Nobel Gundam**, one of two Gundam we made," the tallest of the scientists noted.

"Shame we couldn't find a man to fight," the oldest scientist there snorted.

"Albarn!" the head scientist snapped.

It was then a flash of orange light erupted before them, making them all look away to avoid being blinded. The light condensed into a sphere before 'popping,' dropping Lan onto his head and knocking him out.

"It…It's a boy?" Allenby gasped.

"Hmm…" the head scientist rubbed his chin, _'The right body proportions…seems to be more fit than one would expect in his appearance…Yes, just maybe…'_

* * *

**Me: With the Last Evil Pig captured, peace returned to the continent. Though now by a malfunction of the Smash Scarf, Ryuusei Dan has been teleported to a new Sekai and appears to have separated. Whay new adventures entail for them in this new Sekai? What new dangers are there? And who are the mysterious figures? Find out, next time!**

* * *

**OMAKE: What happened in the middle of the malfunction.  
**

**Lan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *crashes into a fountain with red water. Coughs and sputters as he climbs out* Ugh! The hell happened?!  
**

**?-?-?: Ah. So you're the guy Lexy said that needed to come here. Phew! You're really strong with the smell, kid.  
**

**Lan: Huh? *looks up at two greased up German Oni, one blue and one red, wearing speedos* ...Oh heck no!  
**

**Blue Oni: Eez vhere vou are.  
**

**Red Oni: Now come and do zee wrestling vit us in our speedos.  
**

**Blue & Red Oni: We're here to pump *CLAP* you up!  
**

**Lan: No way! *zips off with the two chasing after him*  
**

**=Two Hours Later=  
**

**Lan: *hiding in a cave* Phew! Glad that they didn't catch me. *shudders* I do not want that to happen...Not at all.  
**

**?-?-?: Well, you've got a strong amount of Debauchery, but it seems to be a one-time only thing. That is, if you do your best to just stick with the girls you have. If not, you'll have to come back every few months for me to drain you.  
**

**Lan: What now? *looks up to see a young girl his age with a pale complexion wearing torn and tattered clothing, a cast covering her right arm, a missing shoe, and a ruined hitaikakushi with the kanji for "Misfortune" on it* Uh...Who are you?  
**

**?-?-?: The name's Momiji Binboda, I'm a Binbo-Gami. Though you see me like this, it's only because you do not wish to see something else. A good Chastity you have, but the Debauchery is stronger...too strong, actually.  
**

**Lan: What now?  
**

**Momiji: Well, it's because of the 'Harem' Thing that goes around now a days. *pulls out a chart* You see, think of Existence as a pair of scales. Good thing in one, like Chastity which you do your best to keep especially around Kazehana and her flirting and Matsu and her...being herself...*clears her throat* Anyways, you're tipping the scales to naughty things with the Debauchery you've got. You'll start attracting girls you may never meet, causing them to fall into Despair when you never meet and create Phantoms meaning someone has to go find Wizard and get him to kill them all and that is a bigger pain in the ass than anyone knows. Or just cares for actually  
**

**Lan: ...You lost me at 'scales.'  
**

**Momiji: *facepalms* You have too much bad stuff in you. I was requested by Onii-san and Jasmine, since you weren't supposed to come here because of the feathery bukawing devils that you are oh-so-terrified of live here thanks to those damn German Oni, to remove that bad juju from you, okay?  
**

**Lan: ...*nods*  
**

**Momiji: So you want to know how I'll do that?  
**

**Lan: ...*covers his manhood*  
**

**Momiji: *starts to laugh* Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Silly boy. Ah, to be young again. _Or mortal._ Anyways, I'll just use this. *pulls out a strange empty syringe the size of Lan*  
**

**Lan: *pales a bit*  
**

**Momiji: It's either this or German Oni lathered in chickens and oil.  
**

**Lan: I'll take the needle.  
**

**Momiji: Good boy. Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit.  
**

**Lan: *signs contentedly*  
**

**Momiji: It's going to hurt a whole lot.  
**

**Lan: Not helping me feel any better!  
**

**Momiji: Oh, and once this is done, I'm gonna drop you on your head and induce blunt trauma in the split instance this time you've been here and over in a new Sekai. Try to minimize the women you get to fall in love with you, okay? In fact, just avoid them all together. If not, just limit yourself to befriending one girl while doing your best to _not_ let her fall in love with you?  
**

**Lan: *nods before yelping as Momiji went to work*  
**

**=One Hour Later=  
**

**Lan: *groans in pain as Momiji puts the filled syringe to the side***

**Momiji: Daaamn, Onii-San was right. Your Debauchery levels really _were _off the charts. This thing's almost fit to burst. *****syringe casing cracks*** **Oh God damnit.**

**Lan: At least there wasn't any...*freezes*  
**

**Momiji: Huh? *looks at Lan to see he was frozen solid before seeing a clucking chicken with devil horns walk by, pecking at the ground before walking off* Wow...*sweatdrops*...They actually meant it when he freezes up at seeing a chicken. Oh well. This will make things all the more fun. *snaps fingers and Lan goes through a portal* Ah... I love my job. Well! Time to go visit that Ichiko chick. *puts on a straw hat, red vest, jean shorts, and sandals*  
**


	23. GGundam: Neo Sweden and Arrested Trio

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.**

* * *

"Checkmate," Ace grinned as he moved his pawn to near Po's king.

"Aw man," Po slumped.

"Mou…My hands hurt from writing so much~…" Musubi whined at the nearby couch.

"Agreed. But at least we are able to stay with our beloved," Kazehana noted while Tsukiumi nodded beside her, "And it wasn't all that bad filing those papers for a legal engagement paper that Matsu had managed to get her hands on for the three of us before she came with us to Shokurin Temple."

"Then why do you two have your hands bandaged up?" Ace snickered before Sonic and Roll landed on Po, "Ow!"

"Ouch…" Sonic groaned as he and Roll got off Po, "Sorry, Po."

"Where is she!?" Skye called as he jumped off the couch and ran over to them, "Where's Maylu?"

"…They didn't come with us?" Roll blinked as she looked around.

"Aw nuts. The Smash Scarf must have malfunctioned," Sonic facepalmed.

"What?!" Skye and his wife screamed.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****a shaded figure being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one wielding an axe and the other a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by a shaded giant before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to a nearby humanoid shape and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller ones fighting on screens around him, before cutting to a hooded figure unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Ow…" Lan moan as he started to open his eyes.

He started to sit up, the white sheets on him falling down. He looked around to see his clothes, folded neatly on a seat next to him, while he was resting in a bed not his own nor a room his own. His eyes then laid upon a bluenette that was sitting in a seat beside him, giving him a small smile.

"Hej där (Hi there)," Allenby greeted before Lan began to move away from her, "Oh! V-Vänta. Vänligen inte rädd (Oh! W-Wait. Please don't be afraid)."

_'Who is this girl? What is she saying?!'_ Lan thought before feeling his neck and then saw his Smash Scarf on the clothes with his headband, _'…Those things…'_ he quickly put them on, "What?"

"I said 'don't be afraid,'" Allenby repeated, "I'm sorry if I scared you. My name's Allenby Beardsley."

"…Um…Lan…I think," the brunette replied.

"Huh?" Allenby blinked.

"…Where is this place? Why am I here? More importantly…who is it that I am? I think that my name's Lan, but I'm not too sure. It just came to me," Lan replied.

"Amnesia?" Allenby blinked, "Maybe if I take you out, it'll jog your memory. I got one of the nurses here to get your clothes washed, but she couldn't pick up your vest because of how heavy it was. I mean seriously, there wasn't _anything_ in it and it weighed a frickin' ton!"

"…" Lan blinked as he slowly slid out of bed, seeing he had hospital robes on.

Allenby just looked at the ceiling as Lan got his clothes and walked to the bathroom. Minutes later, he walked out while looking at his attire.

"It feels…right," Lan nodded as he adjusted his vest, "It really feels right for some reason."

"So why the cape? A fan of the Harry Potter series? I swear that the thing's almost 150 years old and everyone still loves it," Allenby rolled her eyes.

"…Who?" Lan blinked.

"Right, right. Sorry about that," Allenby stuck her tongue out while rapping her head, "Amnesia. Well, let's get going."

"Hai," Lan nodded.

"Okay, I'm guessing you'd be from Neo Japan since you used the language just now," Allenby noted, "Either that, or the continent of Japan."

"Japan? _Neo_ Japan?" Lan blinked.

"…Wow. You really have a bad case of the Amnesia Bug," Allenby noted before she opened the laundry chute, "This way. I've been here enough times to know all the exits, even the ones the architects who built the place never knew of when they made it."

Lan blinked before Allenby jumped into the chute. Lan looked around before following after her, ending up in a pile of white laundry. He poked his head out and then managed to get out after a moment or so, landing on his face and earning the snickers of Allenby for it. Soon, Allenby crawled out a hole in the building barely her size before Lan followed.

"Is it okay we're doing this? It doesn't feel **nikiniki**," Lan noted.

"It's fine, buddy. It's fine!" Allenby smirked before she heard the hospital's alarms go off, "…Run!-!-!"

"I knew it wasn't nikiniki! It's **Zowazowa**!" Lan cried as Allenby ran off, pulling him along until he heard a 'click' in his EX Gear and suddenly shot ahead, screaming, as air erupted from them, "Naaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiii?!-!?-?!"

"The hell is thiiiiiiiiiissssssss?!-?!-?!" Allenby squealed in pure fear as she was now being dragged.

* * *

"Mou…Just when I was back with Lan-tan…" Matsu sniffled as she laid her head on the outdoors dining table she, Onii-san, and Jasmine were all sitting at, waterfall tears going down comically from behind her fogged-up glasses.

"True. I wasn't expecting the Smash Scarf to malfunction. I guess that it must have had too much of an influx of energy from Lan when you put him in the Ice Cage," Jasmine noted, glancing at her husband, "You know you didn't have to do that. I actually called a friend I know that lives there that would help him with his little problem that also does house calls. She was going to show up before we left."

"I still have no idea how the energy from _my _attack transmitted into _his _scarf," Onii-san grumbled.

"Mou…" Matsu sighed.

"You know…Lan considers me a bit of an Onee-sama, so he's told me about you a bit," Jasmine noted.

"…Lan-tan did?" Matsu looked up.

"Of course. But I'd rather hear it from you about what you think of Lan-chan," Jasmine noted.

_'Lan-chan? Heh. Gotta call him that once we find him,'_ Onii-san laughed in his head.

"Of course! Lan-tan's bond with me may have been due to a slip, but the way my heart feels whenever I'm with him is the truth. I love him, completely and utterly. He doesn't see me as a Sekirei, nor as an alien from another planet. All he sees is Matsu," Matsu replied, placing her hands over her heart.

"But, still, he's not old enough to marry," Jasmine noted.

"It is fine. I will await until Lan-tan is the right age of marrying, just as we all promised," Matsu nodded before a curly-haired, muscular man approached, his face rosy red and a bottle of alcohol in his left hand.

"Hey... _*hic* _baby," the man said throwing his arm over Jasmine's shoulders, his breath saturated with alcohol. "Could I get the Chinese Special?"

"Ex_cuse _me?" Jasmine hissed, trying not to lash out at the intoxicated drunk flirting with her simply because he was drunk.

"Come on _*hic*_ come with me and I'll show you a _real _good time," he slurred as his hand found home on Jasmine's left breast.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" the woman shrieked as she tried to extricate herself from his grasp, only for him to wrap his other arm around her waist and drag her out of her chair.

"Aw c'mon baby... don't be like that," he slurred before a bottle of wine was suddenly smashed over his head and drenched him in alcohol, Jasmine pulled out of the man's arms with Matsu's help. "What's your problem man!?" he cried as he whirled around to face Onii-San, the smashed bottle half in his hand.

"You put your hand on my wife again and I'll take it off!" the brunette growled as he discarded the broken bottle in his hand. For some reason everyone at the cafe was giving them a wide berth with shocked looks on their faces, though that served the brunette's needs just fine.

"Them sounds like fightin' words!" the man slurred before he sent a wide punch at him. In response Onii-San extended his baton to full length and twirled it around the man's forearm, deflecting it away from him before cracking the pommel into the man's nose and breaking it.

"Now let's get something straight," Onii-san ducked under the chair the man threw, "No one...and I mean not a single thing in Existence does that to my wife!"

"Awww..." Jasmine swooned.

"Ex_cept _me!" he punctuated as he rushed in and cracked both sides of the man's jaw with his baton, spittle and blood dribbling down his chin. The man roared as he began to throw everything he could near him before charging in at Onii-san, releasing a series of punches and kicks. After countering the man's crazed flailing assault, he twirled his taser on his finger like a cowboy before firing it right in the man's crotch, electrocuting him and causing him to fall flat on his face while holding his crotch.

"Oh thank goodness _that's _over," Jasmine sighed.

"Freeze!" the three then looked around to see various men in black suits aiming stun guns at them.

"Uh...We come in peace?" Onii-san blinked as he slowly raised his hands above his head, jerking his head and urging Jasmine and Matsu to do the same.

* * *

"What was that about?" Allenby pondered as she and Lan sat on a bench in a park.

"I…I don't know," Lan replied as he looked at one of his shoes, "I…I guess they're really advanced."

"…Hey now," Allenby put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get your memory back."

"I hope so," Lan nodded, "Thank you, Ally."

"It's Allenby," the bluenette noted.

"Oh. Gomen nassai. I guess I just like giving nicknames to those I see as friends," Lan noted.

"Do you do this with everyone?" Allenby pondered.

"I'm not sure," Lan replied.

"Oh, right. Silly me," Allenby rapped her head with her tongue stuck out, giving a giggle.

"…" Lan blinked, seeing the image of a very-shapely brunette, "…Mu-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I…I think I just remembered this friend, Mu-chan," Lan noted.

"Really? Just from my normal embarrassment routine?" Allenby blinked.

"I…I guess," Lan nodded before something caught his eye, "Eh?"

Allenby looked over in the direction Lan was looking. There, they saw a lone figure in red robes and an old spacesuit helmet with mittens, practicing a strange fighting style. It was almost as if they were watching a cat instead of a human.

"S…Sugoi…" Lan whispered in awe.

"I've never seen someone move like that before in martial arts," Allenby noted before the two walked over, "Sir! Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

"In everyday life, there is training," the figure replied before looking in their direction, "Hello. I didn't think anyone was watching."

"That was amazing, sir. But what was it?" Lana asked.

"The Fierce Beast Fist, or **GekiJyuKen**. So long as you believe in yourself and protect others, anyone can use it," the figure chuckled, "Well, I must be going. Bye-bye, meow."

"…Did he say 'meow?'" Allenby blinked as the figure walked off.

"…" Lan just watched the figure walk off, _'Protect others…'_

"Aw shit! We're gonna be late!" Allenby yelped as she looked at her watch and grabbed Lan before running off, "Come on! The guys who helped you to the hospital want to talk to you about something."

* * *

"Man…This place looks like hell," Rayne noted as she and Turbo walked along a ruined mountainous area.

"Seems that a war ravaged this land," Turbo noted, kneeling down beside a cooked skeleton, "One that seemed to have occurred years ago judging from how well preserved this human skeleton is."

"Yeah…" Rayne nodded before hearing footsteps…_large_ footsteps, "Who's there?"

The two turned and looked up. Towering over them was a massive black and silver Gundam. Only a small bit on the lower covering, the insides of the shoulders, the middle of the sides, and the bottom half of the feet were a deep crimson, almost burgundy, in color. Its helmet was that of a German military fighter from the WWII-era with a gold 'V' crest. The Gundam's main armament consisted of two Spiegel blades that were mounted underneath the arm and deployed in a forward position for combat.

Its torso lit up and opened up, revealing a strange cockpit. In it was a lone, muscular man in a jumpsuit made of the colors of Germany's flag. He wore a full-head mask that only let his onyx eyes be revealed. On his forehead was the same crest the Gundam had.

"I am Schwarz Bruder, representative of **Neo Germany**," the masked figure informed, "This is the **Shadow Gundam Spiegel**."

"Hey there," Rayne mock-saluted, "I'm Rayne Adamant, best damn chef you'll ever meet on this planet. This is my partner, Turbo."

"Sir, what has happened to this land? It…It feels as though it is crying," Turbo noted.

"And I was not expecting an android," Rayne pointed, "Giant robot, maybe, but a _human/android_ _fusion_ operating a giant robot? Never."

"…Come," Schwarz ordered as his Gundam lowered its left hand down to pick them up.

* * *

"Um…Ally-chan?"

"Allenby!" the bluenette snapped.

"Hai, hai, hai!" Lan gulped, "But…Why do you add 'Neo' to the nations?"

"…You don't know?" Allenby asked before facepalming, "I forgot that you haven't looked up since we met, have you?"

"Up?" Lan looked up and screamed, seeing only space instead of the daytime sky, "Nani?! It's nighttime?!"

"Actually, it's space itself. We're actually floating around the planet Earth," Allenby grinned before waving her hands out, "Welcome to Neo Sweden, Lan!"

* * *

"And this is where we needed to go. The lab where we found you," Allenby grinned as she walked into a large room with Lan following.

Two Gundam 'sat' before them. One was the Nobel Gundam while the other appeared to be more bulky and masculine. It was mainly white with black 'hands,' red 'feet,' and a blue, gold, and red torso. It had a red 'chin' with a bit on its helmet and below the gold optics. It had a pointed 'V' crest on the forehead of his torso. On its back were a pair of white handles. In its right hand was a black blaster/rifle weapon while its left arm had a red and white shield with a gold star on it. Lan rubbed his eyes, swearing he saw a massive construct of five humanoid robots and then one as a fusion of robot horse and giant.

"You okay?" Allenby asked before Lan looked at her.

"What are these things?!" Lan gawked.

"They're **Gundam**," Allenby replied, "The girl one is my Gundam, Nobel Gundam. The other is ol' Rex, or **RX-78-2** as the scientists call him."

"…Gundam?"

"They're the latest in Mobile Suits, special giant robots meant for doing various large-scale things," Allenby explained, "But for these two, it's fighting. RX-78-2 was out first entrée into the Gundam Fight…"

"And may be in it again this year," the head scientist informed as he and Albarn walked over.

"Dr. Albert? What are you talking about?" Allenby asked.

"It's been outfitted with the Mobile Trace Suit, 360 rotational cockpit, and Core Lander," Albert explained as he and Albarn looked at Lan, "And our pilot is him."

"Me?"

"You."

"Him?"

"Him."

"…Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But…But…" Allenby gawked, _'No…No way! I worked too hard…!'_

"That is only if he beats you in a Gundam Fight with your Berserker System on-line," Albert informed.

"But he's got amnesia! He can't pilot!"

"Hai!" Lan agreed.

"It doesn't matter. The leader of Neo Sweden has agreed to this fight happening," Albert sighed sadly, "My apologies, son."

"Son? You're my Otou-san?"

"It's just an expression he says for those younger than 21," Allenby rolled her eyes.

"So al you two have to do is duke it out a little…" Albert began.

"And we can go without the girl once you teach her a lesson, sonny!"

"Albarn, I am warning you!" Albert snapped before calming down and facing Lan once more, "So will you agree to this little spar?"

"…Ano…" Lan looked down before looking at Allenby, "…Are you sure it's allowed?"

"I guess so. I mean, these guys haven't made the final decision yet," Allenby replied.

"But you've been working hard on this, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, but a little extra practice is always good," Allenby grinned.

"And to make sure you both work harder; we'll let the winner get anything he or she wants," Albert informed.

"Really?" both asked.

"Huh…Then when I win, I'd like to take the kid with me to Earth, so I can help him with remembering some stuff," Allenby grinned.

"And you?" Albert asked.

"Ha! As if that isn't obvious! They're roughly the same age, more or less a 4 year difference, so let's have his be 'to be wed to Allenby Beardsley.'"

"Albarn, that is…" Albert began before thinking for a moment, "…Actually, that sounds perfect."

"Eh?" Lan blinked, "Ano…Shouldn't I decide?"

"Too late. Everything's written down," Albarn chuckled, "Kick her around real good, kid."

"But…But…" Lan stammered.

"Oh, I am so kicking their asses later for this," Allenby growled.

* * *

**Me: A new world reveals the group has been separated. And what's worse is that Onii-san, Matsu, and Jasmine had all been arrested while Lan has developed amnesia. But what about Maylu? Where had she ended up? And what will Lan do now that he is meant to fight Allenby? Find out, next time!**


	24. GGundam: Nikiniki! GekiJyuKen!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.**

**Also...MERRY CHRISTMAS! And since I haven't updated CtM...Uncle Chuck from 'Count the Medals,' everyone!  
**

**Uncle Chuck: Subarashi! *pulls out a pair of cakes decorated with one being Santa and his sleigh and team while the other was the Nativity* Happy Birthday, Santa Claus' Ride and The Birth of Jesus Christ!  
**

* * *

"Order! Order in the court!" a man wearing a black business suit shouted as he banged a gavel, "This court now comes to order. Alexander and Jasmine Taisen, and Matsu Hikari against Neo Belgium now comes to order."

"...It's just us three," Onii-san noted before one of the officers in black suits coughed, "Oh, and your Men and Women in Black."

"Also, we aren't in a courtroom, but your office," Jasmine added.

"I prefer you call them the MIB," the man noted, "I am the leader of Neo Belgium. I also like doing that when I get meetings."

"...I like this guy," Onii-san grinned before Jasmine and Matsu facepalmed.

"Now then. May I ask why you have broken the jaw of our representative for the Gundam Fight, as well as caused him to become disabled below the waist?" the leader of Neo Beligum asked.

"Hey. He was asking for it groping my wife...my very hot wife..." Onii-san drooled a little as Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"That's understandable, and I'd do the same in your position... _definitely_ do the same in your position," he said looking Jasmine over.

"You keep looking at my wife like that and the MIB to my left will _also _find their taser shoved down their pants," the brunette said with crossed arms, the man on his right suddenly being electrocuted by the taser that had inexplicably found itself shoved into the front of his pants.

"When did you... Never mind, that was my bad," the leader of Neo Belgium sighed as the man on Alexander's left tightened his belt and protected his crotch. "Anyway, as I was saying, we were going to enter the **Browning Gundam **in the upcoming Gundam Fight, but the man you incapacitated was our country's selected pilot."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" the brunette apologized.

"It wasn't _all _your fault. We were supposed to keep Alard away from _anything _that would cause a scandal or injury, but it seems we didn't do a good enough job of it," the leader of Neo Belgium sighed as he looked out at the vacuum of space outside his double-reinforced window. "You didn't know who the man was in his drunken state, and I can't in clear conscious punish you for something beyond your control. Still, it's a shape that Alard couldn't control himself. We're now unable to enter the Gundam Fight."

"Why _exactly _can no one else pilot..." the brunette said stifling his laughter, "The **Browning Gundam**?"

"We had invested in a new line of Bio-Sensors to reduce the time between the reaction of the pilot and the reaction of the Gundam," the man explained. "However, those very same sensors had to be calibrated to Alard's biorhythm specifically, so even if we _did _have another pilot, we wouldn't be able to re-format the **Browning Gundam **in time."

"Doesn't that seem kinda short-sighted?" Matsu whispered to Jasmine, only for Jasmine to elbow her in the side getting her to quiet up.

"Well... Since I sorta beat the crap out of Alard, I figure I might as well offer up my own services. Keep my karma clear," the brunette offered.

"But the **Browning Gundam** can't be re-calibrated in time for the upcoming Gundam Fight, no matter _how _fast our scientists work," the leader's personal assistant stated. Having had one for a few years, Onii-San could just _tell _she was one.

"Fear not, I have a solution for that," the brunette stated. "In exchange for overlooking my... transgression and never bringing it up in conversation ever again, I'll offer up my own skills as the pilot for my own** Mobile Suit** in representation of your country."

"You really believe you can compete with other country's models? I hear there are going to be a lot of next-gen platforms in the games this year," the leader stated.

"Oh, I think my platform will suffice for your needs. On an unrelated note, could I have a glass of water? I never got to finish my beverage before your MIB hauled us off," the brunette stated. When the leader nodded his head, his personal assistant walked over to the mini-fridge at the side of the room, tossing a bottle of water to the brunette before he slowly downed it, seeming to be mulling something over before he tossed it over his shoulder and into the nearby trashcan. "As I was saying, when my... home country, was leveled during the last Gundam Fight, I had thought, "_there should be a durable, _and _environmentally friendly mobile suit to help break up Gundam Fights until they're moved to an open enough area_". And then it hit me, so years later after a lot of trial & error, I finally finished a mobile suit that could not only keep up with the current platforms, but was also environmentally friendly so it wouldn't have too great an impact on nature. You and I both know Mother Nature has had a _lot _of sick days recently."

"You really _have _something like that?" Matsu queried.

"_Yes_, I do," the brunette punctuated before turning back to the leader. "I could bring you to it so you can look at it yourself, however I got kinda turned-around on the way here, so I'd need a ride to the port where I have the unit stashed."

" . . . Well, we don't have anything to lose. Serenity, prepare a car," the man stated as he got up, a sense of nostalgia washing over Onii-San for a moment as he got to his feet and helped Jasmine to her feet, though Matsu chose to get up by her own power.

* * *

After a half-hour of driving on the private roads that were privy to the higher-ups of Neo Belgium, Alexander, Jasmine, Matsu, the leader of Neo Belgium, and his entourage arrived at the space port. Getting out of the car, Alexander led the group to the far end of the port, coming upon an abandoned-looking storehouse. When asked why he stashed something he claimed to be so important there, he said a worn-out place like that is the last place anyone would think to look. Leaving Matsu with the others while he and Jasmine went inside to take the tarp down, a few minutes passed before a massive surge of neon green light burst from the inside of the warehouse, almost shattering the windows and prompting everyone to rush inside, thinking there had been some kind of explosion. Waving off the smoke in their faces, the MIB waved their flashlights through the smoke, their jaws soon dropped as the lights came on one by one, the shadow of a kneeling mobile suit looming over them.

"The platform you see before you is encased in a head-to-toe exoskeleton of Coltan-Titanium with additional reinforcements of Carboplatinum, all of which encapsulates a Nano-Fiber artificial muscle system designed to expand and contract like living muscular tissue," Alexander announced with a sweeping of his hands before pulling out what was obviously an anti-tank rifle out of nowhere. Aiming it at the side of the unit's leg, he then fired off a depleted uranium shell that ricocheted off of it with a loud _***TWING***_ and off to the side. To everyone's surprise, no damage was present at the point of impact, not even to the paint. "Semi-autonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuron-integration Delivery AI substitute the use of a Mobile Trace System to guide the unit's by _thought _before action by synchronizing wirelessly with the pilots' ambient brainwaves."

"When you said 'pilots',' didn't you mean _pilot's_?" the leader questioned.

"Ah, and that's the beauty of this unit. Instead of _one _cockpit, this unit is equipped with _two_," he said holding up to fingers, much to the shock of everyone since a two cockpit-using MS was practically unheard of; both because of its maintenance requirements and perceived impracticality. "The first is in the abdomen and is a more traditional platform based upon a weight-shifting seata for leg-based movement, while the movement of the arms is situated by actuators connected to the pilot's forearms. The second is in the head, and while the unit _can _be piloted from just there, its primary use is for the management of the green energy its piloted by."

"So then when you say it can be piloted in the head, then that means..." the leader mused as he mulled over the ramifications of this unit's design, "According to the first regulation of the Gundam Fight, 'A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified.' However, according to the second regulation, 'A Gundam Fighter must never aim at the cockpit of an opponent's Gundam.' While the Supplement for the first rule is that 'Accidental harm inflicted on a Gundam Fighter during a match is acceptable,' having a pilot situated in the head would prevent accidental or intentional damage to the head because it has a pilot inside it?"

"Exactly!" Jasmine stated, though she had no idea what was completely going on. All she knew was that Alexander had burned through a _lot _of energy converting the form of energy he was in-tune with into mass, and then shaping it into the "Mobile Suit" that everyone was still gaping at. "Currently there aren't any rulings _against _placing a cockpit in the head, so once the Gundam Fight Committee is made aware of this, they'll have to rule that attacking the head, which would normally mean disqualification upon its destruction, is unacceptable."

"While I've had no way of testing this up to this point, I'm fully confident in this unit's ability to withstand Gundam-sized munitions without any loss of performance to the external shell," Onii-San finished with a flourish.

"Oh, my..." Matsu noted as she looked up at the two-faced platform standing in front of her, "I can't wait to see what makes you tick."

_'And now I see why Lan doesn't bring up new electronics around her,'_ Onii-san sweatdropped.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"So how does this work?" Lan asked as he looked around the dark inside of the Gundam, "And why do I have to be naked?!"

=We'll be activating the Mobile Trace System= Albarn informed =Teach this woman her place in society, boy=

"Huh?" Lan blinked before a light shined down above him.

Lan looked up to see a spinning metal circle, the center of it filled with a white material. It lowered itself down towards Lan, making his eyes widen in surprise. As it went over him, it began to break apart around his head. It got lower, causing the white material to attach to his naked body. Lan grunted as he struggled with the device's material as gold plug-like attachments appeared on his shoulders, his wrists, ankles, and down his back. The bar then opened up and moved away from him, holographic screens of the area around him appearing from them.

** =MOBIL TRACE SYSTEMS CHECKING BRAIN WAVES, BLOOD PRESSURE, PULSE, RESPIRATION, TEMPERATURE, METABOLISM. ALL GREEN=**

"My word…This is amazing," Albert gasped, "I've never seen a boy this naturally fit before. It's like he's been only exercising day and night his entire life…even as a sperm _and_ egg! Boy, just what have you been doing your whole life?=

"…I don't know," Lan replied, the Gundam's head tilting in unison with Lan's head before both looked down and Lan yelped as covered himself in a blush, "Wh-wh-wh-what?! What is this outfit?!"

"The Mobile Trace Suit," Allenby replied as she turned on a screen in her control room to let Lan see her, "See? Even I'm in one."

Lan's face turned even redder. Allenby's Mobile Trace suit was in the colors of blue, white, and red much like her Gundam. She had a red bow on her neck and Lan really thought it looked nice with her eyes. But it was because of how the Mobile Trace Suit hugged the figure almost like a second skin was why Lan didn't want to look. He was impressed, though, on how it seemed to not be able to stretch at all near the pelvic area, but it was also starting to hurt him down there.

"Okay, Allenby, do you have any requests before we start giving him basic training?" Albert asked.

"Yeah; _don't_ do this!" Allenby barked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't, daughter," Albert apologized, "We'll just go through some basic things. Lan, when you move with that on, the Gundam will emulate your movements until it cannot fight anymore due to damaged limbs or when its Head Unit is destroyed. Now just start by moving a hand."

"Okay," Lan nodded.

He made a few movements, such as making a typing motion. The Gundam's hands followed Lan's hand movements. He spun his arms and the Gundam copied them. He then walked ahead two steps, interested at seeing almost the entire floor on his control room moving to have Lan back in the center once he landed. The Gundam jumped ahead its version of the distance Lan did.

"Huh…That's pretty cool," Lan noted.

"Okay. Now pick up the shield and put it on. The Mobile Trace Suit will increase the resistance of the carrying arm to simulate the weight of whatever you hold, making it act as if you're holding it," Albert explained.

"…Does that include pain? Like if this thing loses a limb, it feels like I did, too?" Lan asked.

"…Most don't figure that one out until they get hit inside a Gundam," Allenby noted, "Not bad, Lan."

"Arigatou, Ally-chan!"

"It's _Allenby_!"

Lan's Gundam picked up the shield and Lan nearly dropped it when an electric-like-made version of it appeared in Lan's hands. He moved it and the shield attached to the Gundam's arm. He then hefted up the rifle/gun and a blue electric-like-made version it formed in his hand. Targets appeared and began to fly around his Gundam and Nobel Gundam moved away from him.

"Now take out the targets. They'll fire at you, so shield yourself with the shield, okay?" Albert informed.

"You got it," Lan nodded, _'It's strange…but I think I've done something like this only recently…'_

With that, he felt something. He turned and the shield barely blocked a laser shot. He spun around and fired five more, destroying six of the targets since two were hit with one shot. He ducked before two of the targets shot each other.

"It's as if he can predict where they're going to shoot," one of the scientists noted in awe before five more minutes went by and all the targets were destroyed.

"Impressive, Lan," Albert noted.

"Yes, yes, but still…"

"Albarn, one more time and you're going into the corner!"

"Thank you, Dublin," Albert noted as Nobel Gundam walked over to Lan's Gundam.

"Impressive work," Allenby noted, "It was like you knew what they were about to do. Plus, the shots that you didn't dodge, but blocked didn't even scratch the paint job on your shield."

"I…I…I…" Lan stammered as he and his Gundam looked away bashfully from Nobel Gundam, Lan trying his best to not recall her 'clothing.'

"…Heh. Bashful, eh? Still, that doesn't mean you're not too shabby with a Gundam," Allenby smirked, "It's like you fought in one before."

"I…I guess," Lan noted as his Gundam scratched its 'chin' in thought.

"Okay. It's time now for fighting Allenby, Lan," Albarn informed.

"You ready, Lan?" Nobel Gundam assumed a fighting stance.

"Um…Ano…No?" Lan's Gundam slumped.

"Me neither, but we don't have much of a say. All you have to do is say 'Go' when I give the signal, okay?"

"O…Okay," Lan's Gundam nodded as it looked down and motioned to itself, "But…But still. What if this rips?"

"Aw don't be such a worry-wart, Lan," Nobel Gundam rolled her optics.

"…I think they forgot that their Gundams copy what they do," one of the scientists noted.

"…You think it'd happen if they were having sex?" another asked.

"The heck/fuck are you saying?!" both Gundams turned to the doctors behind their series of safety glasses and walls, annoyed looks on their head units and their bodies trembling in anger.

"Begin the Testing!" the only female out of them, and the only German there, screamed, making both Gundams fall over from the noise she created.

"…Thank you, Ms. Natasha," Albert inched away slowly.

"Okay. Here come the signal, Lan! **Gundam Fight, Ready?!**" Allenby roared as Nobel Gundam entered her fighting stance once more.

"**Go!**" Lan finished as his Gundam held his shield up and his trigger finger at the ready.

"Engaging the program," Albarn spoke, the elderly man typing down a series of commands into a computer.

"Here I come, L…!" Allenby smirked before she collapsed to her knees, screaming in pain.

"Allenby?" Lan blinked as Nobel Gundam collapsed to its knees.

The nine parts that made up Nobel Gundam's 'hair' as a red energy began to flare off it. Inside the Nobel Gundam, Allenby began to stand, her eyes a solid red with the irises slit and now a sickly green.

"Nani? Ah! What's wrong with her?" Lan asked, his Gundam's head turning to the shielded scientists.

"This is the project that Allenby is a part of. It flushes out her latent fighting ability and bumps them up to 120 percent," Albert explained, "When that happens, Allenby transforms into an invincible berserker."

Allenby roared as Nobel Gundam turned a vivid crimson. She turned into a blur, shattering Lan's Gundam's shield and blaster. She let out a frenzied roar before slamming a series of punches that sent Lan's Gundam into a wall.

Lan's eyes widened at what he just heard. They…They were making her go insane…just to win some fight? He narrowed his eyes as the Noble Gundam roared as she charged. Lan managed to get up and roared. Nobel Gundam jumped back, almost as if she had been startled by the roar.

"You scientists are **Zowazowa**!" Lan roared, his left eye turning its strange blue color, "Your Zowazowa makes me **Kichikichi** **(GammaTron A/N: Kichikich = Grinding Noises. Zowazowa = Noisy)**! Unforgivable!" Lan roared as an orange energy flared off him and onto his arms, forming into black and orange braces over them.

He cracked the knuckles on one of his fists, causing the orange energy to appear once more. He held his arms all the way out with his pointer fingers and thumbs stretched out, the rest curled into the hands.

"**Tagire (GammaTron A/N: Tagire = To boil, to seethe)! Power of the Beast! Beast On!**" Lan declared.

**Cue: Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger Opening**

Lan roared as he shot his right fist out. A massive burst of red energy began to flare off him and the Gundam, forcing everyone to step back while many in the stands felt their hair/quills/fur sticking out on the back of their necks. Behind Lan and running towards him was the image of a tiger. The tiger suddenly transformed into a red and black robotic tiger made of the energy.

It swung its right front paw at the same time Lan did with his right hand. The tiger covered Lan as the swipe was made before fading into him. The four orange points on the back of the hand lit up and began to release a trail of orange energy while the points on the other glove began to release the energy as well. Lan made another swipe before spreading his arms out. The orange energy trailed up Lan's body, transforming into a red jumpsuit.

The sides of the body had black markings like on a tiger while the back had the black markings give the shape of a tiger's tail. A red helmet with a black visor covered his face, the helmet resembling a tiger's head. On the center of his torso was the same emblem as on his jacket while the braces were still on his arms. He began to make a few martial arts movements, his Gundam copying them.

**Sous sa! Geki! Geki! Kaneki ni! Gan! Gan! Yukou ze! (Yeah! Geki! Geki! Be extreme! Gan! Gan! Let's go!)**

"**This Body swells with Infinite Energy! Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!**" Lan declared as he assumed a fighting pose.

"Wh…What is this?" Albert gasped.

**Moeyou! Asu wokaeru tame ni! (Let's burn! So that we can change the future!)**

Lan roared as he began to charge at Gregar, his body erupting with the red energy and the roars of a tiger. He made a jump to get closer to Nobel Gundam. He reeled his right fist back and let it fly. The moment it impacted with her chest, the berserker Gundam was sent through a wall, making the scientists scream in shock and surprise.

**GekiRanger!**

"Nani? What is this?" GekiRed awed as he looked at his hands before clenching his fists, "Sugei! This is sugei!"

"Seems I was right," Albarn smirked before Nobel Gundam erupted from the hole, roaring in a frenzy as she charged at the Gundam.

**Kono daichi kizanderu kodou ni ima… (The pulse chiseling into this land right now…)**

"Oh boy… They're going to have to make special condolences for him because she's going to rip his body to ribbons," Albert noted as the farthest parts of her 'hair' shot into her hands and made energy blades appear around them.

**Izanaware me wo samasu. Gekiwaza wo kitae-age! Aku ni idome (…Let the call answer you. Temper the Geki Techniques! Face the evil…)**

With that, the two charged at each other. GekiRed made his Gundam flip jump over the berserk Allenby's slashes. He flipped away her right swing before batting away the following left swing.

"Jerk!" GekiRed snapped as he blocked and parried more strikes at his Gundam.

**Seigi no kimono-tachi yo. Migaki-nuita yasei no PAWAA! Kokoro to waza to karada kara! (…Beasts of Justice. Refine that wild power! Heart, technique, and body!)**

He grabbed both of Nobel Gundam's wrists and made a flip jump. The jump made Allenby follow it and land on her back. She got up and the two proceeded to fight once more. Allenby unleashed a rising kick from the Nobel Gundam and knocked GekiRed's Gundam back. GekiRed made a flip and landed, feet-first, on a side of a wrecked building. He used the momentum to shoot back at the berserking noise-controlled teen. He got backed by a swing, where he landed and jumped back at her, tackling over the Nobel Gundam. The two rolled before they got up and the Gundam made a flip kick into Nobel Gundam's head unit. He roared before jumping and unleashing a flurry of slashes and kicked at the opponent in midair.

**Sou saa! Geki! Geki! Kageki ni! Gan! Gan! Yukou ze! (Yeah! Geki! Geki! Be extreme! Gan! Gan! Let's go!)**

"Wh...What is this?" Albert gasped.

"Overwhelming power and flexibility. This is...the tiger," one of the scientists they hired from Neo Japan explained.

"What do you mean?" Albert asked.

This is **GekiJyu Tiger Ken**," he replied before narrowing his eyes, "But it can't be…It's been extinct for years."

**Kame! Sora ni todoku yume wo! Dou da! Geki! Geki! Shigeki wo? Ban kanjite! (Grab onto it! Make the dream reach the skies! So what do you think? Geki! Geki! Of the excitement? Feel it to the fullest!)**

"You zowazowa girl! Fly away!" GekiRed roared as the red aura flared off him once more along with his Gundam.

Within the aura as it rose above him, a majestic, metallic red and black tiger appeared, surprising the scientists. It roared and lunged at Nobel Gundam. It grabbed her unit by the head in its jaws and jumped away. It landed and threw her head off its shoulder, vanishing once its work was done.

**Ban ban Kanjite Dare yori mo ima yori mo tsukuyoru naru sa (Feel it to the fullest! Become stronger than anyone else...more than you are now...)**

"Sugei..." GekiRed awed before he began to jump about excitedly, "Ore Sugei! GekiJyuKen is sugei! Beast Arts is sugei! It's wakiwaki! Really wakiwaki! Ah!"

He managed to cause his Gundam to slip and spun into the air. It landed and its head unit was crushed under its own weight. The scientists all facepalmed at what just happened while, inside the Nobel Gundam, Allenby was out cold.

**Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger...GekiRanger!**

* * *

"So you'll have it so, since none of us appear to have any official birth records, be considered members of Neo Belgium?" Jasmine asked, "So that way, Gurren Lagann will be allowed to participate in the Gundam Fight."

"Yes, that is correct," the head of Neo Belgium replied.

"…Will we get any benefits?" Onii-san asked, "Cash to spend down on Earth?"

"You'll be provided with ten billion Gundam Dollars."

"…Sold," Onii-san informed, "On the condition you make Pasta…"

"Matsu," the orange-haired woman corrected, pausing in her giant robot fantasies from Onii-san saying her name wrong.

"…The one in charge of keeping our Gundam up to order," Onii-san continued.

"…Agreed," the leader nodded, "The nation of Neo Belgium will supply some special paints for the **Gurren Lagann Gundam** you have along with a symbol of our nation for its shields."

"Right," Jasmine nodded as she looked over at the giant red robot now situated outside, _'You just had to show them Gurren Lagann, dear…'_

* * *

"Sugoi! This is nikiniki colors!" Lan cheered, seeing the red and gold had been replaced with black, the left leg was a deep blue, the right leg was yellow, and the rest was red with the head replaced with one designed after a tiger, "Chō nikiniki! Ne, ne, ne! It's so cool!"

"Wow. You're really excited on the colors, huh?" Allenby noted before seeing Lan frowning.

"Mmmm…Oh! Needs a name!" Lan grinned as he turned to the scientists and Allenby.

"A name? We already have a name for it; the **Tiger Gundam**," one of the scientists informed.

"Iie. Terrible name. …GekiOh. From now on, I'm calling this big guy '**GekiOh**,' the King of Fierce!" Lan declared, causing the scientists to facefault and Allenby to snicker a bit.

"I wouldn't be snickering if I were you, Mrs. Lan," Albarn smirked as he recalled they hadn't figured out Lan's last name due to amnesia, causing Allenby to freeze up.

_'Shit. I forgot about that.'_

"…Eh?" Lan blinked.

"Neo Sweden is known for keeping their promises and, as such, you are now engaged with Allenby Beardsley here," Albert explained to Lan.

"Oh…!" Lan blinked, "Wait, what?!"

"It was all set up," Albarn informed, "As such, customs of Neo Sweden say that you and Allenby will spend the next year living together. So, congratulations are in order for you both."

"As is tradition in Neo Sweden, here is a chocolate chicken for y…" Albert informed before seeing Lan had gone completely stiff, "Hm?"

"Is there something wrong with the chocolate chicken?" the Neo Japan scientist pondered before Allenby lightly poked Lan's forehead and he fell over, frozen stiff like a statue to the point that he even _rattled_.

"…Get the Ambulance!" one of the scientists shouted as Allenby's eyes widened.

"It's the chicken!" Allenby exclaimed, "I think he's got an ingrained phobia for _poultry_."

"The chicken?" one of the scientists gawked.

"None must find out!" Albert shouted, "Allenby, you must make sure that he avoids chickens in any context, shape, or form at all costs, is that understood?"

"Meh. She'll fail the first day."

"Albarn, I am demanding you shut it!" Albert snapped.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come with you?" Maylu asked.

"Rain's idea, not mine."

"Domon!"

Rain was a young woman in her early twenties with spiky auburn hair. She wore a red dress that ended at her knees with the skirt part of it hugging her legs. She had a yellow hairband and earrings along with a moderate baby-blue small jacket. She had a small bit of lipstick on her ruby-red lips and soft blue eyes.

Domon was roughly in his twenties as well with spiky black hair with a long red headband on his forehead. He wore a white jacket with multiple pockets on the front, a black cape with red insides, and blue jeans. His onyx eyes were narrowed with a scowl on his face. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves. Currently, he was driving a strange blue flying vehicle propelled by a single rocket and only one seat, having the two girls stand behind the seat and hold onto it.

"It's because of how she appeared inside the** Shining Gundam** when no one could get into its container. It's sealed up tighter than Fort Knox when it was still around before the **Chaos Wars**," Rain replied before putting a hand on her shoulder, "And she's also looking for her friends and boyfriend. That's kinda sweet and adorable when you think about it."

Domon rolled his eyes. He could care less at the moment. All he wanted to do right now was finding _him_. A beeping sound went off in Rain's breasts. She reached into her cleavage and took out a PDA.

"Hm? Oh, Neo Sweden's finally sent out their Gundam," Rain noted, "…That's strange. The pilot specifically requested that Neo Sweden put out this message he had written."

"What's it say?" Maylu asked.

"It says 'GekiOh, Ally-chan, and I are gonna kick the living daylights out of any and all Gundam that we meet! Our nikiniki power of friendship will let us win the Gundam Fight! From, **GekiRanger**, pilot of the GekiOh Gundam and future winner of the Gundam Fight. PS: After the Gundam Fight, I hope that the opponents I face can become wakiwaki friends with me,'" Rain read.

"…He sounds like an idiot," Domon snorted.

"Still…It _is_ strange. He's calling his Gundam a Japanese name, not a Swedish name," Rayne pursed her lips in thought.

"Fierce King…" Maylu whispered, "Fierce Ranger…"

"When we get to Italy, I'm dropping you off at the orphanage," Domon informed.

"You're not leaving her in an unknown place, Domon!" Rain argued.

* * *

**Me: A new world reveals the group has been separated. And what's worse is that Onii-san, Matsu, and Jasmine had all been arrested while Lan has developed amnesia. But what about Maylu? Where had she ended up? And what will Lan do now that he is meant to fight Allenby? Find out, next time!**


	25. GGundam: Wakiwaki! Wing Zero!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.**

* * *

North Korea had always been a bit bad in terms of its history. Countless cold and hot wars and one of the first places decimated in the Chaos Wars before the Future Century began, losing over sixty percent of its landmass while South Korea kept it all. Currently, a jeep with the wheels replaced with rockets zipped across the destroyed landscape.

"Zzz…" Lan slept soundly in the passenger seat as Allenby drove, having gotten her license a year before.

"I can't believe those bastards," Allenby growled as she kept her eyes on the road, "I'm so fuckin' pissed off now! I know I didn't want to be in the Gundam Fight and I'm glad that I'm still able to come to Earth, but did they have to marry me off?!"

The jeep entered into a semi-ruined town. Allenby gave a sad look at the ruined parts. Ever since the **Chaos Wars** and even in the **Gundam Fights**, the planet had always been the main battlefield. Many of the animals and plants had ended up going extinct and many cities destroyed. The 16-17-year-old girl stopped the jeep and it lowered itself onto the ground.

"Okay, Lan, wake up," Allenby ordered before poking his stomach, earning giggles from him, "Oh? Ticklish there, are we? Well, wake up!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!-!-!" Lan cackled as he was woken up by tickling, "St-Stop! I'm up! I'm up-hahahahaha!" Soon, Allenby stopped and Lan panted, "Wh…Where are we?"

"Near the new capital of North Korea," Allenby replied, "I heard rumor that their Neo North Korean representative is living in this town."

"Really? Is this fighter someone that we could be friends with?" Lan asked.

"…What do you think the fighter's gender is?"

"Personally, I don't care about gender. It's the inside that counts, not the outside," Lan replied.

_'The inside? So he doesn't care about the fighter's looks, but why they fight,'_ Allenby thought, _'Maybe this is part of his true self?'_

Lan grabbed Allenby and ducked before a man twice his size was thrown over them from behind. They turned to a tavern. They walked in to see a bar fight going on with five grown men against a young man, roughly a year older than Allenby. He had messy brown hair and sharp onyx eyes. He wore a green tank shirt and baggy gray pants. On his wrists were black wristbands with a watch on the left one.

One of the men charged at the young adult, only for the boy to duck and sweep-kick him over. As he fell, the boy grabbed an arm and threw him into another charging man. He skillfully dodged the knives of two of the men before jumping into the air and gave a roundhouse kick, knocking them over. The last man pulled out a sledgehammer and charged. The boy merely ducked and slammed a fist into the man's gut, causing him to collapse and drop his weapon. The boy stood up and smirked.

"Sugei! That was amazing just now! That was just amazing! What was that?!" Lan cheered as he ran over.

The brunette blinked at the excited thirteen-year-old. Nearby, Allenby sighed as she walked over. Still, she was impressed how he knew Korean. She only knew a few sayings in Korean, yet he was speaking it fluently.

"Sorry," Allenby apologized, switching her tongue to Korean as she moved Lan away from him and then whispering to him in Swedish, "Lan, what are you doing?"

"But, Ally-chan…"

"Allenby!"

"Didn't you see it? That was sugei!" Lan grinned, "I wanna know more about him!"

"…Fine," Allenby sighed, "But I want you to translate for me, okay? I've got no teachings in Korean except for a few things."

"Okay!" Lan grinned as he turned to see the boy walking off, "Ah! M-Matte!" he ran before the older boy and stopped, "My name is Lan. This is Ally-chan."

"Allenby!"

"Can we know who you are?"

"…Heero," the boy replied in monotone as he began to walk around Lan.

"Wait! I wanna know more about how you did that!"

"I spent years training for the Gundam Fight," Heero replied, "Now leave me be."

"You jerk!" Allenby snapped as she ran ahead of Heero, "Look, I don't know if you can understand me, but he is really a big fan of you right now. You're not a nice person, you know that?"

"…I don't understand a word you just said," Heero stated before walking past her.

"Why that jerk!" Allenby growled.

"…Mmmmnnn….! MoheMohe!" Lan cried out before dashing off on his EX Gear.

"Aw man…!" Allenby seethed before stomping off and jumped back into their 'jeep,' "He just had to run off without me. Lan, wait up!"

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"The history of this world is amazing," Matsu noted as she looked through the planet's history through her laptop and PeT ZX as she, Onii-san, and Jasmine drove through a decimated town in another flying jeep, "Apparently, a war known as the 'Chaos War' had occurred. It was through the use of newly developed Mobile Suits that it came to an end. Six years once the Future Century calendar began, a tournament was created to occur for one year every four years; the Gundam Fight. It seems that, currently, Neo Hong Kong is considered the current 'Ruler' of the planet and its orbiting colonies, winning the right because of a man known as Master Asia and his Gundam, the **Kowloon Gundam**."

"Yes, yes, we get it. But what do you have on the Gundams in this tournament?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm getting to it. The Gundam here is the **GF13-045NSP Matador Gundam**, piloted by **Carlos Andalusia** of **Neo Spain**. Hmm…Designed with a beam saver and a beam cloth generated from its forearms. Can also retract the Gundam Head and Limbs into its massive torso, using the rocket boosters to ram its foe at high speeds," Matsu explained, "I have a picture of it."

"Show it," Onii-san ordered as he drove the 'jeep.'

Matsu nodded before showing the image. Its feet appeared to be shaped to resemble red hooves of a bull. It had a tail, two massive gold horns on its shoulders and head unit, and was primarily brown with hints of auburn and red. What was really interesting was that its entire torso was a massive bull's head.

"…It looks like a **Gunmen**," Jasmine whispered to Onii-san.

"Put the head into its body and you get the brother to the one that attacked Jiha Village all those years ago," Onii-san noted before turning to Matsu, "Matsu, take an E-Mail to Mr. Andalusia!"

"Already written up and sent five minutes ago. Receiving his reply," Matsu informed.

"…You related to this Radar fellow?" Onii-san asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Onii-san waved her off, "What's the reply?"

"He accepts and will meet us at these coordinates as fast as we can get there," Matsu replied as she brought the coordinates onto the screen.

* * *

"There you are!" Allenby called as she stopped the 'jeep' before a river, Lan sitting on a rock near it.

"Gomen. I just feel MoheMohe right now, Ally-chan."

"Allenby!"

"Hai…" Lan sighed.

"…Hey, now, don't let his words get to you. He's just an idiot," Allenby informed before hearing something on the monitor on the 'jeep,' "That sounds like the alert for a Gundam Fight starting!"

"Eh?" Lan looked over at the jeep before the two went over and turned the monitor on.

"That looks like the Roman Coliseum in Italy. I read it in a book," Allenby noted.

"Sugoi…" Lan awed.

On the monitor were two Gundams. The first appeared to be primarily in dark colors, like a deep, dark wine color and hints of crimson and bronze/gold spikes on the arms and legs. The other was in the same coloring as Nobel Gundam. It appeared to be mainly masculine with gold details on its helmet. In the middle of its torso was a green orb while the lower arms had strange blue armor over them while the shoulders had armor that extended a bit past them with red details. On its back was a single rocket while its 'face' had a red 'chin' and green optics. The screen began to show data, naming the darker Gundam **Neros Gundam/Michelo Chariot** and the blue and white Gundam **Shining Gundam/Domon Kasshun**.

=**Ready! Go!**= Domon, wearing a black Mobile Trace System with Japan's 'sun' on the torso, roared within Shining Gundam.

The two Gundams charged and slammed into one another. Neros Gundam began to push back the Shining Gundam. Shining Gundam engaged its rocket and flew away from Neros Gundam.

**=You're not getting away!=** Neros Gundam declared as he open fired from vulcans in the helmet before shoulder lasers emerged and fired orange beams at the Gundam **=Take this!=**

Shining Gundam grunted as the shots hit his left arm-guard. He dropped a canister that filled the area with smoke.

"Sugoi! Go, Shining Gundam!" Lan cheered.

"Hold on. Its right leg's glowing," Allenby noted.

**=Silver Legs!=**

A massive silver beam erupted from the right leg, dispersing the smokescreen. More and more beams fired from the leg, destroying buildings all over the area.

"Zowazowa…" Lan whispered, seeing the destruction on the scream before screaming, "A man's about to get hit!"

"What?!"

Allenby looked closer at the screen. Indeed, there was a man there in a gray trench-coat. He was about to be hit by a stray shot when Shining Gundam protected him from it. Though the cameras didn't see it, the facemask of Shining Gundam unlocked and flipped out, revealing a red facemask underneath.

**=You may have those Silver Feet…=** Domon informed as Shining Gundam raised its right hand **=But I've got these _Gold Fingers!_= **With that, Shining Gundam lunged right through the blast, dispersing it as he got closer to Neros Gundam **=Here I go!-! Shining Finger!-!-!=**

"Its hand…!" Lan whispered, witnessing the Shining Gundam's right hand erupted in energy, turning gold in color before slamming it into the Gundam's head.

"It's got the Head Unit!" Allenby cheered.

**=Article One of the Gundam Fight International Regulations: 'A unit whose Head Section has been destroyed is disqualified'=** Shining Gundam informed as sparks erupted from Neros Gundam's head unit **=I'm not done! I've got something I've been meaning to ask you=**

The two couldn't hear the question. The raw power emanating from the **Shining Finger** was causing vocal interference. It was then Neros Gundam's head unit exploded and the Gundam fell over.

**=At least you didn't lose your life. I spared you, Micaelo Chariot=** Shining Gundam informed as his **Shining Finger** ended along with the broadcast.

"Sugoi! That was sugoi!" Lan cheered as he hugged Allenby, "Ne, ne, ne! That attack Shining Gundam used was nikiniki!"

"You said it. That was badass! Did you see how it tore through the Neros Gundam's laser?!" Allenby beamed.

"Yosha! I feel really excited! I wanna find the Neo North Korea's pilot now more than ever!" Lan pumped a fist before his body tensed and he turned to the sky, "Eh? Zowazowa."

"Huh?"

Allenby looked up with Lan to see something flying over them. Allenby quickly brought up a video image from one of Neo Sweden's satellites, revealing that it was a strange flying vehicle. It was primarily white with bits of blue and gold on its four 'wings.' The top of it had two red 'fins' and a red and gold 'cockpit' area. On the sides of the front was a pair of black blasters with gold designs. Allenby's eyes widened before gunning the motor and caused Lan to fall onto his seat.

"Nani?! Ally-chan what's going on?!"

"It's Allenby! And that plane is heading on a direct path for GekiOh!" Allenby replied.

"GekiOh!" Lan gasped, "Ikuze! Ikuze! We have to get to GekiOh!"

* * *

"Mobil Trace Suit systems detected. Orders are clear. Destroy all Gundam that are found," a figure noted inside a complicated cockpit, multiple screens on before him before glancing at one, "Two targets confirmed heading for the Gundam. Most likely one is the pilot."

* * *

"Darn it! We're gonna be too late!" Allenby growled.

"Iie…" Lan trembled, "Iie…Iie! I won't lose a nakama!"

A glow resonated within his vest's pocket. Lan pulled out the Light-Blue Chaos Emerald he always had on hand. His eyes glazed over for a few minutes as Allenby yelped while the controls began to go nuts.

"**Chaos…Control!**" Lan shouted.

The jeep vanished in a flash of light-blue light before appearing near GekiOh, lying down amidst a large group of trees. Allenby gawked, surprised at what had just happened. Lan put the emerald back into his vest and quickly got into the Gundam. He grunted as he struggled with the Mobile Trace Suit as it covered his body once more. GekiOh stood up, its blue optics flashing, as Allenby managed to get control of the jeep once more to drive off the a safe distance.

"GekiOh! Burning up!" Lan declared within his Gundam, GekiOh assuming a fighting stance.

The jet stopped and hovered before GekiOh. Inside, the pilot narrowed his eyes before pressing a series of commands. Before GekiOh, the jet transformed into a Gundam, its cockpit now a shield while the two blasters were fused into one. It had a blue torso with a green orb in the center and red feet. The shoulder-guards were primarily blue with traces of red, white, and gold. The helmet was akin to the standard Gundam shape, but its crest had four points instead of two while the sides had extended points on the sides, resembling wings.

"**Transformation Complete: Gundam Wing Zero**," the pilot informed, his cockpit having transferred to the torso of the Gundam.

"That voice…Heero-san?" Lan pondered before a screen appeared, showing Heero's face on it.

=I was hoping not to fight you. Just to follow my orders to destroy any Gundam I find before the pilot could get to it= Heero frowned.

"But where's the fun in it? That's not nikiniki at all. It's Zowazowa! And your Zowazowa makes me Kichikichi!" Lan growled, "**Tagire! Kemono no chikara! Beast On!**" Lan's body glowed before it changed into GekiRed, "**Karada ni minagiru mugen no chikara. Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!**" He shot his hand into the air before slowly lowering it to his face, the fingers posed as claws aimed at himself, "**Moetatsu Gekiwa seigi no akashi (The blazing Geki is the proof of Justice)! Jyuken Sentai! GekiRanger!**"

=I see…So you want to fight= Heero sighed before turning off the screen and scowled in his cockpit, "Combat level. Target confirmed: GekiOh," Heero narrowed his eyes within Wing Zero, "Commence destruction."

"Yosha! I'll beat you up!" GekiRed declared, "**Gundam Fight, ready?**"

"**Go!**" Heero replied.

Wing Zero took flight and his weapon glowed down the middle. It split into two and he aimed both at GekiOh. Massive gold beams fired from the barrels, making Lan scream and run away from the attack.

"Commencing immediate attack on the target. All obstacles must be removed," Heero informed.

With that, Wing Zero rushed at GekiOh. Unaware to them all, a nearby tree held a Chihuahua-sized fly wearing a tiny pair of glasses and a referee uniform. Its proboscis seemed to resemble a microphone's top.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am GekiJyu FlyKen Master Bae! Wherever there are giant battles, I will cross the mountains, the seas, the very stars themselves!" the fly declared, "And what an exciting match we have today! GekiOh against Gundam Wing Zero! Now, it's begun! Wing Zero starts with a long swing. GekiOh dodges! How violent! GekiOh goes with two fists! Both are fiercely clashing!"

A compartment on Wing Zero's right shoulder opened and he pulled out a white handle, causing a white beam saber to appear from it.

"And what's this? Wing Zero's called upon a beam saber! GekiOh tried to use a big attack with a roundhouse, but is blocked by Wing Zero's shield!" Bae commentated, "Wing Zero is at an advantage with his shield!" He flew down to fly above Allenby, "How do you find the commentary, Allenby-san?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Allenby looked around.

"Oops! Bad idea!" Bae yelped as he flew off before Allenby could spot him, "I got so excited about the fight. Now, both fighters clash again! Ahhhh!-!-! Wing Zero took off GekiOh's left arm! Now the right one! Oh, this is bad for GekiOh! He needs to get a leg up on the competition and fast! No fair! No fair, Wing Zero! GekiOh is in a pinch! He's cornered as Wing Zero pulls out his blasters!"

"Commence destruction," Heero informed inside his Gundam before the Wing Zero unleashed two beams of light at GekiOh…only for the tiger-themed Gundam to backflip to the side, dodging the blast.

"GekiOh dodged! Well done, GekiOh!" Bae cheered while, inside GekiOh, GekiRed's GekiChangers beeped.

"Eh?" GekiRed looked down at them.

=Hello= a voice called from the devices.

"Who is this? This is who?"

=I believe we met earlier in Neo Sweden=

"Oh! You're the Nazonazo person who was doing GekiJyuKen!" GekiRed exclaimed.

* * *

"Hai, hai, hai. That was me," the figure chuckled as he talked into a radio near the fight area, his mittens and wraps gone to reveal cat hands and a cat head with white whiskers, "I am GekiJyu NekoKen Master, Shafu."

=Neko?= GekiRed repeated.

"Hai, hai. I've been watching you for a bit since you first turned into a GekiRanger. I've seen how you don't think about yourself except in doing your best," Shafu noted, "Think about a new Geki Waza in this way; it is done in a triangle."

=Triangle?=

"The true meaning of GekiJyuKen is the triangle Shin-Gi-Tai. Each part of that true meaning is in you and many others."

=Shin (Heart)…Gi (Technique)…Tai (Body)…= GekiRed realized =Yosha! Arigatou, Neko-sensei!=

* * *

"What's this?! A powerful aura of Geki has begun to blaze off GekiOh!" Bae exclaimed.

_'It's like last time…'_ Allenby thought, recalling the playback video of how she lost in Nobel Gundam.

"**GekiWaza: Rai Rai Jū (Come-Come Beast)!**" GekiRed declared, "**Come out, GekiTiger!**"

The aura erupting off GekiOh transformed into a massive red and black tiger with the front paws orange. GekiTiger roared as it charged at Wing Zero. It jumped and gave a few slashes on Wing Zero, tearing apart one of the wings, before jumping into the air.

"**GekiWaza: Jyuken Busou (Beast Fist Armament)!**" GekiRed declared.

GekiTiger's head went into its body and split into two parts down the middle. The hind legs folded into themselves as orange hands emerged. The front legs folded into themselves and then slid into the body halves. They attached to the arm sockets of GekiOh, the wiring and mechanics within GekiOh connecting right up into the parts of GekiTiger. The tiger head of GekiOh roared before a serrated black horn formed on its head as its jaw opened up to a ninety degree angle, revealing a silver and black face with sculpted nose and lips and gold optics.

"**GekiTigerOh, Burning Up!**" GekiRed roared.

"What?" Heero's eyes widened.

"And it's GekiTiger! GekiOh has called upon the power of GekiTiger and combined to form GekiTigerOh! For me to see GekiTiger again with my own eyes…I, GekiJyu Fly-Ken Bae, am moved to tears!" Bae cheered, "Oh, what a blazing Geki our brave Gundam Fight is showing! He's become quite fierce! Oh, look at him go with that double punch! Ooh! Wing Zero attempted to cut off an arm again, but ended up getting kicked in the face! Here it comes! The Hissatsu Waza!"

"**GekiWaza: Dai Gan Gan Ken (Great Firm-Firm Fist)!**" GekiTigerOh declared, "Geki-geki-geki-geki-geki-geki-geki…"

With that, the upper body of GekiTigerOh began to spin 360 degrees and it charged. The arms were outstretched as orange energy claws appeared over the fists.

"GekiTigerOh has begun spinning! My eyes are spinning more and more!" Bae exclaimed as he started to grow dizzy from watching it.

As GekiRed continued to repeat 'Geki,' he slammed the claws into Wing Zero's head until he completely tore it off, causing Wing Zero to collapse, shutting down.

"GekiJyuKen is the fist of Justice!" GekiRed declared, "Those that are righteous will surely win!"

"GekiTigerOh has done it! It starts with one win!" Bae cheered.

"**GekiTigerOh, Win!**" GekiRed declared as GekiTigerOh brought its hands together and bowed.

"It may be a small victory in JyuKen's history, but for this new Triangle, it's a big single victory!" Bae cheered.

"He won! He won!" Allenby squealed in delight as she jumped in joy.

* * *

"Hmm…"

The Matador Gundam looked around, watching out for his opponent in the middle of a large field outside of the capital of Spain. Just a few hours ago, he had gotten the challenge for a Gundam Fight from Neo Belgium's Gundam pilots. It was quite interesting to see how a Gundam could operate on not one, but _two_ pilots. He had sent a reply to have them meet here for their fight, since he didn't want the people or the proud city of Madrid to come to harm.

"Now where are you?" Carlos Andalusia, Neo Spain's Gundam Fight representative questioned from his cockpit.

"Right here!" a voice called out. The Matador Gundam turned around to see what he believed to be them Gurren Lagann approach. Inside, Carlos gasped as he saw that Neo Belgium's male representative, Alexander Taisen, was standing up from the exposed cockpit… in the _head_. The head atop the unit's shoulders, instead of bearing a faceplate with slats and colored lenses over a black face, resembled that of a human's with a nose and jaw. Its features resembled that of a carved statue, its face beige, eyes yellow with blue lining underneath, a red guard lining its jaw, and a circular beige crest lined with a dark blue ring over the forehead.

The Gurren Lagann's body was something so vastly different from every other type of Mobile Suit, it could barely be considered a gundam at all. Encompassing the entire upper half of its body was a large skull-like face with yellow-colored eyes in the black sockets, and glistening white fangs with light blue gums. Apart from the beige-colored armor on its shoulders, which were connected to a pair of yellow black-trimmed shields bearing Neo Belgium's emblem _-a snarling black lion with a crown above its head-_, the armor encapsulating its body was a bright red. Its forearms, shins, hips, and the tops of its shoulders as well as its neck were all reinforced with black armor with yellow accents, resembling a samurai. There was a black object with folded wings on its back bearing a long yellow-tipped fin, and around the points of articulation of its body were ringed pits.

"But how can this be?!" Carlos tensed up in surprise.

**"Surprised?"** the body-mounted face questioned, Jasmine's voice coming from it as its mouth moved as though _it _were talking. **"Gurren Lagann requires _two_ operators instead of one."**

"Hmm…Then this means I cannot target the head unit for a quick victory," Carlos noted, rubbing the chin of his Gundam head, "This will be quite an enjoyable match. I'm glad to enjoy such an interesting Gundam Fight so early on."

"You really think so? And here I thought my opponents would whine and say this is cheating," Onii-san chuckled before sitting down and grasping the controls, the brain-like canopy closing overhead. "Matsu, how we doing?" he asked into his earpiece.

=All lights are green for combat= Matsu replied on the line =Ohhh…! I just can't wait to start recording the data on this fight!=

"Easy now! Down, girl, down!" Onii-san joked.

"Let's just get on with it," Jasmine sighed in annoyance.

"**Gundam Fight, ready?**" Onii-san and Jasmine asked in unison, Gurren Lagann assuming a fighting stance like a brawler.

"**Go!**" Carlos roared as steam shot out of the Matador Gundam's nostrils.

Rushing forward, the two met in the middle, their hands clasped in a grapple while the chest-mounted faces slammed into one another, the ones on the top of their shoulders glaring holes at one another. To Carlos' surprise, while the Gurren Lagann's feet dug trenches in the ground underneath its feet, it was able to keep up with the Matador Gundam's brute strength, equally matched until the red-and-black machine actually began to push it back. Firing off a blast of steam from its nostrils and blocking Jasmine's line of sight, Alexander pulled back. When the Matador Gundam drew its beam saber and rushed the two, to Carlos' surprise, instead of drawing its own and countering, the Gurren Lagann caught the concentrated beam of energy in its hand. With no ill effects.

"What?!" Matador Gundam gasped.

**"Surprised?"** Gurren smirked before grabbing the beam weapon tighter, **"Then you'll be red with rage over this!"**

With that, Gurren Lagann turned and threw the Matador Gundam over their shoulder. Matador Gundam screamed as he spun in the air and landed on his Gundam's main head's face. He got up and turned to the two-manned Gunmen.

**"Red Flash Swirl!"** the Matador Gundam called out as it swung its right arm, the bright red beam cloth brought into view in front of the Gurren Lagann. **" . . . You were supposed to rush into that," **Carlos said waving the beam cloth enticingly. For a bull at least.

**" . . . I like to think I have a bit more self-control than _that_,"** Alexander spoke through the Gurren Lagann's topmost head.

**"I don't, but I save _that _for the bedroom,"** Jasmine giggled, Carlos somehow blushing _through _his Gundam as that image was processed.

This of course stopped when the Gurren Lagann suddenly rushed up and decked it across the chest, making a dent in its snout and making the pilot inside feel like he'd been clubbed with a sledgehammer. The Matador Gundam groaned as it held its main head before shaking it off. He got up and began to snort while his left leg began to dig into the ground, as if he was about to charge.

"**HEEEAT...**" the Matador Gundam roared as its head and limbs were retracted into its torso.** "HORN!"** it roared as the rocket boosters sent it flying towards the Gurren Lagann, its horns glowing red.

"**SKULL...**" the Gurren Lagann roared out as it drew its fist back, a pair of silver drills bursting out of the ringed pits by its elbows.** "BREAAAK!**"

Gurren Lagann lunged at the Matador Gundam, bypassing its **Heat Horn **and punching it in the face retracted in its torso, a few yards above the cockpit thankfully. The drills at its elbow suddenly burst out of the ringed pits by its wrist and sheared through its head like a meteor through wet toilet paper. Its head destroyed in a hail of shrapnel, the horned helmet was sent flying through the air, and the Matador Gundam fell to its knees.

"Im...Impossible..." Carlos gasped as a screen in his control room turned on to reveal Onii-san's face through the communications channel, "You have bested me, Alexander, Jasmine. I humbly admit my defeat."

"Huh. I was expecting someone being a sore loser," Jasmine blinked, "I'm glad we decided to fight him first instead of Neo North Korea and Neo South Korea."

"We would have if Matsu hadn't found the damn regulation where we can only fight one-on-one. Hey Carlos! You mind if I keep this?" Onii-San called out holding the Matador Gundam's helmet in his hands, which had finally come down after a few seconds.

"Well, I don't mind. Consider it a gift from me to you as tradition in Neo Spain dictates, but I'm not sure that it will..." Carlos said as the Gurren Lagann drew the helmet down over its head, the crest on its forehead bursting through the Matador's helmet crest. The next moment the helmet re-fitted itself to the Gurren Lagann's head and changed in color to red with black accents, the horns turning gold and elongating to full length like bull horns. "...fit," he finished in surprise at the sudden transformation.

=Oh my~!= Matsu swooned on another screen =It even adapts outside technology and makes it stronger~! I wonder if Lan-tan could learn how to use this on himself. Kufufufuf~=

"Down, girl, down!" Onii-san yelped as the Lagann half of Gurren Lagann turned to look in the direction Matsu was at, _'Good heavens! And Lan actually likes a girl like this?! I guess I should be glad Momiji was able to extract the Debauchery from his body, or who _knows _what kind of women he might have attracted to himself.'_

* * *

"The hell, Rain?!" Domon exclaimed, "I thought I told you to take her to the police there!"

"They wouldn't have been much help," Maylu noted, "I told you before that I'm from a different world."

"And I still don't see the proof," Domon rolled his eyes until Maylu called out a toy mallet form her Smash Scarf and bonked Domon on the head with a small _***doki***_sound.

"Baka!"

"Hey! You little...!" Domon growled as the two glared at each other.

"Honestly," Rain rolled her eyes as she drove the Core Lander, "It's like you're a pair of siblings arguing over every little thing."

"We're not siblings!" both snapped, earning a giggle from Rain.

"So where are we going, Rain-chan?" Maylu asked.

"America," Rain replied, "One of your friends may be there."

"I hope. It was kinda sad that I didn't see them in Italy," Maylu sighed.

"I still say we just drop you off at an orphanage," Domon snorted before Maylu pulled out a box and put it on his lap.

"Open it," Maylu ordered.

"?" Domon raised a brow before opening it and ended up getting a pie slammed into his face with a spring-loaded glove, causing Rain to start laughing and Maylu to giggle, "D'oh..."

* * *

"The hell was that?!" Allenby exclaimed, looking up at the completely repaired GekiOh, "The arms were torn off! They…The…How?!"

"GekiJyuKen!" Lan replied with a grin.

"D'oh…!" Allenby fumed before Heero walked over to them, a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Seems you were quite skilled, Lan," Heero noted.

"Heh. Arigatou. I can't wait to see you at the Finals!" Lan grinned before seeing Heero's eye twitched, "Eh?"

"You tore the Head Unit off, as Article One of the Gundam Fight dictates, it means I'm disqualified," Heero informed.

"There are _rules_?" Lan almost whined.

"…Are you serious?" Heero asked, wondering just how he lost to someone so incompetent.

"He's got a bad case of amnesia. We're in this Gundam Fight to help him regain his memories," Allenby explained, Lan translating for her.

"…" Heero sighed, "And you never thought to explain?"

"I thought the scientists did that, okay?!" Allenby snapped once Lan translated.

"Fine. There are seven Articles to the seven Gundam Fight International Regulations: 'A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified. Supplement: Accidental harm inflicted on a Gundam Fighter during a match is acceptable;' 'A Gundam Fighter must never aim at the cockpit of an opponent's Gundam;' 'A Gundam Fighter may repair any damage to their Gundam as often as they desire and move on to the championship league, as long as the head section has not been destroyed;' 'A Gundam Fighter must take full responsibility for protecting their own Gundam;' 'A match shall only be held on a one-on-one basis;' 'A Gundam Fighter shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation they are representing;' and 'The Earth is the Ring. Supplement: Destruction of property on Earth due to the Gundam Fight is not considered a crime,'" Heero explained.

"Nani?!" Lan exclaimed, "But there are lives on Earth! What if the destruction of property part kills them?!"

"It is not the concern of many Gundam Fighters who only seek victory at any costs," Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Are you one of them?" Lan asked, narrowing his eyes at Heero.

"…" Heero narrowed his eyes, "If there is a way to prevent the fighting in towns, then I would gladly do so like we did earlier."

"So what will you do now?" Allenby asked before Lan translated.

"Considering I'm out of the tournament now, I might as well help you two," Heero noted.

"What are you talking about? We're doing just fine!" Allenby argued.

"…I don't speak Swedish," Heero informed as Lan looked back and forth between them.

"Ano…" Lan began before holding his head while grunting.

* * *

"I'm quite amazed you decided to have a few dozen made," _Master Hand noted as he handed Lan a small case of Smash Scarves._

_ "Well, I did ask to keep their Material Formation abilities limited to the healthy snacks from here," Lan grinned sheepishly, "While also keeping the Teleportation ability and the Translation Weaves."_

* * *

"…" Lan slowly shook his head before reaching behind his back and pulled out two modified Smash Scarves.

"Huh? Where'd those come from?" Allenby pondered before Lan shoved them into their hands.

"Put them on," Lan spoke as he motioned for them to do so.

"?" the two looked at each other and tied them on, Allenby's on her neck and Heero's on his shoulder, "Okay? Now what?" they turned to each other, "I understood you. You understood me? Hey, stop that!"

"Heh. I saw something about me. This guy who looked like a lady gave me a whole case of them!" Lan grinned, "They can translate any language. The more you spend with a language, the more you can naturally speak it once the scarves come off."

"So that's why you can switch tongues so easily," Allenby realized.

"Impressive," Heero nodded.

"Now why the hell do you want to come with us?" Allenby demanded.

"Because I'm curious on you, Lan," Heero replied, "You are the Neo Sweden representative, yet are Neo Japanese in appearance. Same with your friend here, though she has a few traits that let her be linked with Neo Sweden. And then there is what you did with your Gundam, GekiOh. You called forth a red Tiger comprised of raw energy that became your arms when I had destroyed them. It was as if your 'Geki' was 'blazing' and making you stronger, more unpredictable in fighting style."

"…Huh?" Lan blinked.

"He wants to travel with us so he can learn what you did in your fight," Allenby facepalmed.

"Oh! Yatta!" Lan cheered before grabbing Heero and Allenby's hands and began to jump in excitement, "Sugoi! Three of us! This is nikiniki! Iie…This is **Wakiwaki**!"

"Waki…waki?" Heero looked at Allenby while Lan released their hands and began to head for their mode of transportation.

"It's his way of saying he's really excited," Allenby shrugged, "It's kinda childish…But, I just chalk it up to his amnesia."

"Amnesia? I lost to a kid with amnesia?" Heero blinked as he looked at Lan, _'Note to self: 'Entry 1: Having lost to Neo Sweden's representative, I now accompany him now because he paid to have my Gundam's head unit repaired. This 'Geki' of his allowed him to summon a tiger that combined with his Gundam to form a new combination; GekiTigerOh. I will observe and learn more about this 'Lan' and just how he did this.'_

Soon, as their vehicle drove off, Bae followed them through the air while screaming, "Wait for me! I want to keep commentating on your fights!"

Unaware to them, Shafu laughed as he watched them leave the area, "Seems we will see their path." He held up a triangle and tapped it once.

* * *

**Me: The first Gundam Fights have begun and with his victory, Lan has a new traveling companion in the form of Heero Yuy, the representative of Neo North Korea. Find out, next time!**


	26. GGundam: NETSUNETSU! Abandon the Techniq

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key.**

* * *

Saito groaned as he cracked open an eye. He began to get up and noticed Akitsu nearby with Mirajane, the boy managing to get Akainu to agree to let her join in on the training in that Sekai with the delicious foods. Both were unconscious. His head hurt a bit as he began to recall what had happened before he blacked out.

He shivered, recalling that he had been with Mirajane and Akitsu after finishing the Food Immersion training that Granny Chiyo. It was then that strange eggshell-haired boy, Chaud, had seen them. He looked over at Akitsu in worry before giving a relieved sigh at seeing that she wasn't hurt. He looked down at his waist and facepalmed. Ever since he began to take on the now-fired-from job of traveling to different worlds to capture various characters that were labeled as 'villains' by the man who hired him, he kept on obtaining the strangest belts. Currently, he was wearing one the resembled a black open hand pointing to the left with gold trimming. His eyes widened when he felt something in his left hand.

"Huh?" Saito looked at his left hand, seeing a silver ring with the same 'hand' that was on his belt on it.

Saito's hand rested on a large muted pink egg, roughly half the size of his body. All over it were strange creamy-yellow vein like designs. Mixed in were multiple black tiger stripe patterns and small dark green splotches. He gently ran his hand along the egg's shell, his eyes widening at feeling a strange pulse within.

"Gah!" Saito gasped as he looked at his other hand.

Saito looked at his hand to see bits of blood. He had cut himself on something it seemed. He flicked the blood that had already left, hitting the egg by accident and causing scarlet vein-like markings to appear, while he looked down to see broken glass around him.

"…What did I hit?" Saito pondered.

"My window," a voice replied.

Saito blinked as he looked up and gawked. There, standing before him was a unicorn. Its coat was that of moderate lavender with a mane and tail that seemed to act more like a hairstyle. The mane was that of deep midnight purple with a pale ruby and deep mulberry highlights in them. He blinked at seeing the deep magenta eyes she had, facing forward akin to a human or predator's eyes.

"Uh…Oops," Saito apologized.

"Ugh! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get everything in order today?!" the unicorn exclaimed in exasperation, "Ugh!"

He horn released a magenta glow before the shards of glass glowed and connected to the window, repairing it within seconds. Saito's jaw dropped, unaware of a bit of the glow had ended up on the egg, causing a magenta stripe appear. The unicorn nodded with a smirk before her eyes rested on Saito once more before her eyes widened.

"Y…You…Who are you? What are you?" the unicorn gawked before Saito opened his mouth, "Wait! Hold on just a second." She ran off and came back in with her horn glowing the magenta glow, the same glow appearing on floating scrolls, quill pens, and pots of black ink that floated after her, "Oh my goodness! This is amazing! An unknown species! What kind of species are you? What do you go by? How did you end up here? Are there more of you? Oh, who am I kidding around? Of course there are with those two! It's strange as well. They seem to be more curved than you and have longer hair."

"Well…" Saito began before covering the unicorn's mouth, "Wait. Before you ask anything else, can I get a few minutes to collect my thoughts and wake up Mira-chan and Aki-chan?"

"But all the…" the unicorn began once he removed his hand before putting it back on.

"Do you have dragons here?" Saito asked before the unicorn nodded and moved back, "I'll only answer questions a dragon asks if there is one here."

"But…But…Oh, fine," the unicorn sighed before turning to a nearby set of stairs, "Spike! Spike, get up and come down here!"

"Coming, Twilight!" a voice called.

"…That sounds like a kid," Saito noted before his eyes widened at the figure that ran downstairs.

It was a dragon with soft mulberry scales and lime-green spines going down its back and head, acting as a 'mohawk' of sorts. His hands only had four claws with one acting as a thumb while his tail ended in a spade. He looked around with his emerald-green eyes before they settled on the four and the egg.

"A dragon egg!" the dragon gasped before seeing the new faces to him, "Twilight, who are they?"

"Not sure. This one refuses to answer anything I ask unless you ask it, Spike," the unicorn replied before using the glow on a quill pen to write something on a scroll and float it over to Spike, "Here. I need you to ask these questions."

"Uh…Okay?" Spike blinked as he walked over to a nearby chair to sit on it while looking at Saito, "Hey, uh…"

"I'm Saito, Godson of the Dragon of Black Lightning, Midnight," Saito replied as he gently picked up the girls and placed them on the couch, smiling a bit when they hugged each other in their sleep, "These are my mates, Mirajane and Akitsu. No idea where the egg came from, though."

"Y…Your dad is a dragon?" Spike awed.

"Actually, he's my uncle-figure/godfather," Saito replied, "I was also raised by the great spellcaster Nine and her husband, Mitsuyoshi the twin-tailed neko."

"Really? I've never heard of this 'Nine' before," Twilight noted.

"That's because I'm from another world, same with my mates," Saito replied, causing Spike to drop the scroll and quill pen in surprise.

"R…Really?!" Spike awed.

"Yep," Saito nodded, "It's great to finally see another dragon since my Uncle had to leave six years ago."

"Your uncle?" Spike repeated before Saito let his wings, claws, and tail emerge.

"You see…My Uncle is known as 'Midnight.' He taught me his magic: **Dark Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**," Saito explained.

"D-Dragon Slayer?" Spike and Twilight paled.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"It smells nice here," Lan noted as the vehicle the trio were on flew over a forest.

"Well, its China," Allenby noted.

"I'm interested in why you decided to go around the nations around China first before coming here," Heero noted.

"Well…It felt Zowazowa in some of those places," Lan replied.

"Well, you managed to take down six Gundam," Allenby noted, "So the less competition, the better!"

"Is there another reason why you waited?" Heero asked.

"Uh-huh. Neko told me not to go to China until he said so," Lan replied.

"Ugh. Whoever this 'Neko' guy is, he's a pain in the ass!" Allenby groaned.

"He also gave us this," Bae noted, grunting as he held up a package.

Allenby had been the one to find the FlyKen user one night about two weeks after Heero had joined them. Lan had happily agreed to letting him accompany them since he had heard one of his play-by-plays in one of his fights. Despite the protests of the other two, Bae had been labeled their mascot by Lan.

"And don't insult Master Shafu, Allenby," Bae scolded, "He is a Kensei, one of the seven strongest and wisest teachers that you'll ever know! When he gives you a task, it means that it will result in you becoming stronger!"

"Really now?" Heero raised a brow before looking at the address, "The card is for **Zuizen** and **Keiun**, but the name on the box has been scratched out."

"I've read up on them. They're Neo-China's support crew and are a pair of Shaolin Monks," Allenby noted.

"Neo North Korea hacked into the Gundam Fight Systems and uncovered the names of the fighters. Since we're supposed to meet them, then we'll meet **Sai Saici**, the pilot of **Dragon Gundam**," Heero noted.

"So we'll get another Gundam to fight against," Lan grinned, "Nikiniki!"

* * *

"Okay. Lunch is ready," Rayne informed before putting the last Rayne-sized plate of food at a large round table she had pulled out of Hammerspace.

"I still cannot believe that there are other worlds out there, ones with actual human beings," Schwartz noted as he and Turbo sat down.

"True. Still, you've done well to avoid the Gundam Fights. Only one fight the whole time we've been with you," Turbo noted, "Oh. Hello, Geo."

"Huh? Geo?" Rayne turned around and then back to see the plates were cleared in front of the two, "Oh come on! Why do I always fall for that?! Why?!"

* * *

"Sugoi…!" Lan awed as the trio followed two bald monks with one having a black mustache and pointed beard and the other with a black whisker mustache through an oriental temple.

"Thank you Keiun and I worked hard to revive this temple as where we would stay during our time in China," the man with a beard informed.

"Zuizen and I were surprised at the letter you gave us," the shorter and chubbier of the two nodded as he looked at the letter in his hands, "It seems that the Kensei have become interested in you."

"Kensei?"

"They are the seven strongest martial artists," Zuizen informed, "It's been rumored that they are all immortal beings due to using a forbidden technique that turned them into half man…half beast."

Lan and Allenby gulped, hugging each other in a bit of fear. Heero rolled his eyes at that. Now that couldn't be true. They were soon in a meeting-like room with scrolls all over.

"From what the letter says, Master Shafu wishes for you to go see Master **Bat Li**," Keiun noted, "You are to learn directly from him his **GekiJyu BatKen**."

"You're kidding me!"

Everyone turned to a hole in the wall to see a young boy around 16. He had skin of almond coloring with stunning red eyes. His black hair had been done into a pointed ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a cream shirt without sleeves, baggy yellow Chinese silk pants, black Chinese silk slipper/shoes, a black wristband, and a red armband.

"What?! No way! No fair!" the black-haired, almond-color-skinned boy snapped before he ran off.

"Wait!" Keiun cried out, but to no avail.

"We apologize for Sai Saici," Zuizen bowed.

"That was Sai Saici?" Allenby blinked.

"Yes. He has long respected Master Bat Li and wanted to train under him, but his Father made us swear to never let him learn JyuKen," Zuizen informed before handing Lan and Heero a single scroll, which Heero opened quickly.

"Map!" Lan exclaimed.

"'Near the clear blue lake…a single spirit dances here,'" Heero read, surprised at being able to understand Chinese.

"It is an art appreciation place," Keiun informed.

"Admiring great art raises your senses," Zuizen added.

"In one's lifestyle, there is training," both declared in unison.

* * *

"This is all so terrible…" Maylu whispered as she looked around a desolated Russian city with Rain.

"True. So many places have been ruined not just by the Chaos War, but also the Gundam Fights," Rain said as she looked at Maylu, giving a small smile, "Perhaps you can tell me about your life. Any siblings?"

"Hai. My Niisan, Skye, is a great guy. But he can be such a baka at times, giving his friends silly nicknames. He calls me 'May-may' and I just hate it!"

Rain held back a laugh. She could see that Maylu was getting happier as she began to talk about her family. She pursed her lips as she thought about where Domon was. Nearby in a jail in the center of a frozen lake, Domon grumbled as he struck another rock with a sledgehammer. Damn Neo Russians and their capture plan for Gundam Fighters.

* * *

"The map says it should be around here," Heero noted as he, Lan, and Allenby walked around a lake late at night.

"I don't really know why, but it's here," Lan noted, "That's how it feels. Heh-heh."

"But what is supposed to begin?" Allenby pondered as Lan looked out over the water. They said it would be a dance…but here? I don't see anyone around."

A gong went off before music began to start playing. Across from them on the other side of the latch, torches began to light up. A lone figure stood in the center, wearing European-like fighting robes brown, gold, and black in color. His head was hidden behind a white mask with red and blue designs. In his glove-covered right hand was a paper fan, folded out.

"That's GekiJyu BatKen Kensei! Bat Li!" Bae exclaimed in awe as the figure began to dance, "It's said his graceful, elegant techniques cannot be copied!"

"This is the art appreciation place that they told us about?" Heero pondered as he kept a close eye on Bat Li as he danced along with Lan.

"It's shinshin," Lan awed, "He's shinshin."

"It's pretty," Allenby admitted.

Heero dropped the scroll and he and Lan stepped a bit closer to the water to see better.

"Beautiful," Heero admitted.

"And powerful," Lan nodded.

"That's it…This is it!" both declared before the trio screamed in surprise at seeing Bat Li beginning to dance upon the lake waters, almost as if he were flying over it.

"B-b-b-but he's on the water!" Allenby gawked.

"That is because this is how Bat Li teaches; 'In a Trance, there is Training,'" Bae informed.

"Sugei!" Lan exclaimed as the four watched Bat Li perform his dance upon the water all night and into the morning as the music began to end, letting Bat Li seem to 'fly' right over them and onto a branch.

"Hyouin!" Lan cheered, spreading his arms out, as Bat Li landed upside-down on the branch.

"That was amazing as always, Bat Li-sensei!" Bae cheered as the four went over to the figure, seeing him remove his mask to reveal a humanoid bat face.

"Holy brap, it's a cap!" Allenby yelped.

"Koumori!" Lan exclaimed in excitement, "Ore wa Lan!"

"I am Heero Yuy," Heero informed.

"My name is Bat Li."

"You are the Kensei that Master Shafu said we would meet," Heero noted.

"Indeed."

"Sugoi/Amazing!" Lan and Heero exclaimed.

"Your elegance has stolen my heart!" Heero informed.

"Hai! Hai!" Lan nodded.

"If I were to learn this technique, then my own technique would be more refined?" Heero pondered.

"There is no doubt from the looks in your eyes," Bat Li nodded as he looked at Lan and Heero.

"Please, Master Bat Li, we would be grateful if you would teach us," Heero informed as he and Lan bowed.

"…You should know that I do not accept students easily," Bat Li informed as he jumped into the air and landed on his feet near the shore, his back facing them, "I continually put beauty into Kenpou. That is how I trained my secret techniques. But Kenpou originally is not something that natively takes beauty. I have had many pupils and been disappointed many times. Only a few have been able to see that all the way. Had I been the way I once was, I would have denied you both immediately."

"We will not give up no matter what," Heero informed.

"Very well, then. I will train you three in GekiJyu BatKen," Bat Li informed.

"We will give it our all," Allenby nodded before the group was taken to a cave filled with fans and candles.

"There is only one thing I can teach you," Bat Li informed as he jumped onto the ceiling and hung from it, "My teaching is but one thing; abandon the technique."

"Abandon the technique?" the trio repeated as Bat Li handed them a paper fan each.

"Master Li, abandon the technique?" Heero repeated as Bat Li began to show them by dancing.

* * *

"I am so going to get that guy…" Sai Saici growled as he stomped along the countryside, "Once I get Dragon Gundam, I'll show that guy a thing or two. Then Bat Li will make me his apprentice!"

_'Oh, young Master Sai Saici…'_ the guardians thought as they spied on him nearby in sadness.

* * *

"Abandon the technique…Just what does that mean?" Allenby pondered.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that Lan gets it," Heero noted as he pointed at Lan, wearing a blue Jaguar version of his GekiRed form, dancing with Bat Li.

"And another version of the outfit," Allenby gawked.

"I think he has a lead…If we dance the same way…there's a chance we'll learn something."

"Well…I…I guess so," Allenby noted as the two began to follow GekiBlue and Bat Li in the dancing.

* * *

"Oh my Luna…" Twilight gawked as Mirajane and Akitsu sipped tea on the couch as Saito poked the dragon egg with Spike.

"Honey doesn't swing that way," Mirajane paused in her drinking.

"We do, though," Akitsu noted with a giggle, causing Saito to freeze up and his face turn scarlet.

"Well…This is going to be a _lot_ to explain to the Princesses," Twilight sighed in annoyance.

"Princesses?" Saito blinked.

"Oh yeah. You've been telling us a lot about different worlds and…well…that…" Spike coughed into his hand, "But we never told you about Equestria. Wow. Good thing the library's closed today, huh?"

"…This is a library?" Saito paled.

"Oh no. Here we go again with his phobia…" Mirajane muttered before Saito zipped under the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" Twilight asked.

"Libraries are the spawn of Tartarus itself filled with nasty papery stuff that will cut into you and make you have ouchies all day without blood coming out to make the boo-boo go away," Saito declared under the couch.

"What?!" Twilight exclaimed, "You did not just say that about libraries!"

"Bite me!" Saito snapped under the couch, "…On second thought, _don't_ bite me. I'm not a Xenophile…unless you count my hot and sexy Sekirei Aki-chan and my equally hot and sexy Mira-chan."

Twilight's face turned red in a blush as Spike tilted his head in confusion. Mirajane and Akitsu giggled at that.

"Well…At least it can't get any worse," Spike noted before a scream was heard.

"…Curse thee, Murphy's Law…" Saito squeaked as the scream grew louder.

Twilight rolled her eyes as the glow appeared on her horn and window, opening up the window before a cyan Pegasus crashed through it and into a bookshelf, causing the books to go all over. She poked her head out and shook her head, her rainbow mane going wild with it, before blinking her magenta eyes and saw Mirajane and Akitsu, who were both blinking in confusion at the Pegasus.

"…A Pegasus as well?" Mirajane pondered.

"Gah! Twilight, what are they?!" the Pegasus yelped as she jumped out of the books, "Argh! Ow! Papercut!"

"Told you so!" Saito declared under the couch, a hand out from under it with the pointer finger raised.

"Put that finger down," Twilight ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Sparkle," Saito complied.

"It's a long story, Rainbow Dash," Twilight face-hoofed.

"No it's not," Saito argued.

"Saito!" Mirajane, Akitsu, and Twiligth barked.

"Shutting up."

* * *

_'Abandon the Technique…'_ Allenby and Heero chanted in their heads as they tried to follow, only to slip up and fall on their rears, _'This…isn't technique?'_

"Wah!" GekiBlue yelped as he messed up and hit his helmet on a wall, "Ite-ite-ite-ite-ite…" he shook it off, "Man…Training in a trance is hard if you can't get into a trance that well…"

"Trance?" Allenby repeated before her eyes widened as she recalled what Bae said while they began to dance outside the cave, "Heero, didn't the stupid fly say that Bat Li trains in a trance?"

"True. But at heart, technique…" Heero fell silent, _'Just what is technique?'_

_'Could this dance be training for abandoning technique?' _Allenby thought as they had moved onto the shore of the lake.

_'Master Li is just dancing normally while Lan follows, but he seems to be trying to put himself into a trance,'_ Heero thought, _'He listens to advice when it's given when he feels that it should be followed.'_

Hours went by as they continued to dance.

_'This choreography…It's just like the previous dance,'_ Heero thought.

_'My head is…empty…'_ Allenby began to stop thinking.

_'What was I doing just now?'_ both thought as GekiBlue began to release a black/midnight-blue Geki, taking the shape of a bat over his body, _'These people dancing in front of me…Who are they?' _they continued to dance before all three students thought, _'I…who am I?'_ as the music grew stronger, the four suddenly began to dance on the waters of the lake.

"They're doing it! They're doing it!" Bae cheered quietly nearby before shouting, "Kaboom!-!-!"

"Bwaaa!" GekiBlue, Allenby, and Heero screamed before looking down, "Uh oh."

Allenby hugged GekiBlue before the trio fell into the water. Soon, Allenby was in a yellow pair of pajamas while Heero was just in a spare pair of his clothes and Lan was in his normal outfit, the thing completely dry since his GekiBlue outfit had been the only thing wet.

"Master Li, before any of us realized it, we were above the water," Heero noted.

"In Trance, there is Training. We forget and go into a trance."

"Before, when we were dancing, Lan mentioned that when he hit the wall before continuing his dancing," Allenby noted, "And when I was doing the dance as well…"

"We danced so much we didn't know what we were doing," Heero finished for her.

"We became one with the dance! We were NetsuNetsu," Lan nodded.

"Technique is the same way. I get what you mean by abandoning the technique," Heero informed as Allenby and Lan nodded in agreement.

"That is one's mind in a trance," Bat Li nodded before turning, "The package you brought with you here. All three of you open it. It was meant for you all when the training was done."

"Really?" Allenby blinked before Bat Li made a single jump and flew off into the distance.

"He left," Lan awed before Bae flew over with the box.

"Here you go!" Bae declared.

Heero opened the box, revealing six pairs of a single type of folding fan. The lower half of the fan appeared to be a bat head and its wings, the wings connecting to a gold and white part that made the rest of the fan. When folded up, they seemed to resemble more like a blade than a fan.

"**GekiFan**," Lan whispered as he unfolded one to see the name scribbled on one of the white parts of it, "Sugoi. We have a new way of fighting outside the Gundam, minna."

"There you are!"

"Ara?" Lan blinked before the nearby lake erupted in a large water explosion.

As the 'rain' fell, a large Gundam emerged from the lake. It was primarily white like many Gundam were. Its torso and shoulder-guards were a stunning jade-green with a ruby orb in the center of the torso along with gold accents/trimmings over the jade-green parts. It appeared more akin to a shogun in terms of appearance. Its helmet was emerald-green and gold with dragon designs made from the gold. Over its arms, near the black hands, were gold dragon heads with red 'eyes.' On its back were various staffs.

"Neo China's Dragon Gundam," Heero realized.

"Lan! I challenge you to a Gundam Fight!" Dragon Gundam declared from Sai Saici, who wore a green and gold version of the Mobil Trace Suit, who was inside the Gundam.

"…Yosha!" Lan grinned before whistling loudly.

GekiOh landed behind the trio, kneeling down with its torso opened. Lan quickly jumped into it. The Mobil Trace System engaged once he was inside and out of his clothes, quickly putting on his first layer of his attire as a Gundam Fighter.

"Today's large flower is a bit different!" Lan declared, "**Tagire! Kemono no Chikara! Beast On!**" Lan glowed before the blue version of his outfit appeared, "**Waza ga irodoru tairin no hana (Techniques grace this beautiful flower). Fantastic Technique! GekiBlue!**"

"Today's performance begins! How will GekiOh now that he has mastered BatKen face Sai Saici and his Dragon Gundam?! I look forward to it!" Bae declared.

"Indeed," Zuizen and Keiun nodded in agreement as Bat Li landed beside them, "Oh! Master Bat Li!"

"Lan! Continuously dancing, you're taken by nothingness. Try releasing the Geki when your mind is in a trance!" Bat Li instructed.

"NetsuNetsu," GekiBlue, Allenby, and Heero gasped in unison.

"Argh! He made me say it now!" Allenby and Heero shouted in frustration.

"While this is happening, Dragon Gundam begins by sending his dragons arms out! They're stretching like necks, ready to tear into the 'flesh' of GekiOh!" Bae commentated.

"Do NetsuNetsu!" GekiOh declared as he jumped over the sent limbs of the Dragon Gundam and landed on one.

**"GekiWaza: Rai Rai Jyu! GekiBat!"** Allenby, GekiBlue, and Heero declared.

Black and blue Geki flared off them before combining together with Allenby and Heero vanishing. The Geki solidified and turned into a massive near-black/blue bate with silver details and blades at the ends of its winds.

"Oh! That is the legendary GekiBeast, GekiBat!" Bae shouted in amazement.

GekiBat screeched as it flew at Dragon Gundam's limbs. The two dragon heads unleashed blasts of fire at GekiBat, only for the bat to stiffen its wings and fire Geki-made missiles at them. The arrows dispersed the flames and blew up the dragon heads. Sai Saici screamed in pain as his limbs retracted to let his hands emerge from the destroyed heads. GekiBlue cracked his knuckles.

**"JyuKen Busou!"**

GekiOh roared before its head went up 90 degrees, pointing straight at the sky. GekiBat split into two parts, its wings-like tail and the rest. The rest attached to his back as Allenby and Heero appeared in the control room, wearing the same outfit GekiBlue was, minus the helmets and a skirt for Allenby. The tail connected to a slot in the neck and the 'wings' spread out, revealing a new humanoid face. Handles emerged from the wings and GekiOh grabbed them.

"GekiOh combines with GekiBat. It became GekiBatOh!" Bae commentated.

**"GekiBatOh, Burning Up!"** the trio within GekiBatOh declared.

"Nani?!" GekiBlue exclaimed, "Ne, ne, ne! How did you two end up in here?!"

"I'm…I'm not sure," Heero replied.

"Do you think it's because we all learned BatKen that we all control GekiBat as one?" Allenby pondered.

"Sugoi!" GekiBlue cheered, "Yosha! Let's go!"

With that, GekiBatOh spread its arms and wings and took flight into the air.

"It flies?!" Zuizen and Keiun exclaimed in shock with their eyes popping out.

"That's amazing! They're flying! Dragon Gundam can't let his guard down!" Bae exclaimed.

"Heh. No problem. **Rhapsody of Dragons!**" Sai Saici declared.

The staffs on his back shot off and split into dozens of poles. They embedded themselves into the ground and made multiple versions of the Dragon Gundam appear.

"Oh! The sneaky maneuver, Dragon Gundam! Bad show! Very bad show!" Bae shouted, "Oh? But what's this?! GekiBatOh is gracefully fluttering in the sky! While he does, GekiBatOh swoops down! Yes, GekiBatOh is cutting through the poles! He's dispelling the illusions! Go, GekiBatOh, go!"

**"GekiWaza: Sen Sen Dan Sa (Fan-Fan Sever Slash)!"** GekiBatOh declared.

With that, GekiBatOh did a horizontal spin, slicing through even more poles in a single swing. Within seconds, the staffs were all destroyed.

"Go with a GekiWaza!" Heero ordered.

**"GekiBatOh! GekiWaza: Dai Bun Bun Sen (Great Spin-Spin Fan)!"** GekiBatOh declared.

It stretched out its arms and its bladed wings. With that, the middle section released a bit of steam before the upper half of GekiBatOh began to spin rapidly. All over, giant Sakura petals formed into a tornado around GekiBatOh before he swung one of his fans, releasing an energy wave that sliced off Dragon Gundam's legs.

**"JyuKen is the Fist of Justice!"** the trio declared within GekiBatOh, **"Those that are righteous will surely win! GekiBatOh, Win!"**

"The flying hero, GekiBatOh! They were splendidly victorious against Dragon Gundam!" Bae cheered.

"We flew! We flew!" GekiBlue cheered jumping up and down while flapping his arms.

"We did it, guys!" Allenby pumped her fist as GekiBlue ran around the control room, flapping his arms excitedly.

"We won thanks to Master Li," Heero nodded, "Master Li's training brought us into our bodies. It felt like our bodies were moving on their own."

"The only one of us that knew it was training was Lan," Allenby noted, "Hey, wait, if we're all in GekiBatOh now…which one of us is piloting the Gundam?"

"All three of us need to move as one like we did for the fight," Heero guessed, "If one of us was in complete control of GekiOh, then it'd most likely be copying one of us. And the screens are not changing, so Lan isn't the one in control. You're still jumping a little, so you're not. And I moved my head just now and waved a hand to the screens and GekiBatOh didn't copy it, so I am not either."

* * *

"Shafu, I didn't think you'd find pupils that can put beauty in technique once more," Bat Li noted to Shafu, who was nibbling on a crepe made with cream and catnip.

"See? I didn't just want them to train, I wanted you to meet all three, especially young Lan," Shafu noted.

"You two, aren't you tired of that?" Bae asked as he looked up at the ceiling of the temple/hot springs everyone was staying at for the night.

"No, no, Bae. This style is the most relaxing," Bat Li replied.

"T-Truly eccentric…" Bae deadpanned.

* * *

"I'm…I'm sorry for getting so mad," Sai Saici apologized as the trio of boys/pilots were in the men's hot springs, "I see now that I wouldn't be able to learn under Master Li. No way could I ever get into a trance."

"Sure you can!" Lan grinned, "You just need to be NetsuNetsu!"

"Still. These fans are impressive," Heero noted as he looked at his fans.

"That's because it's the legendary **GekiFan**. Closed, opened. Offense and defense. It's an all purpose product," Sai Saici informed, "Still, that was pretty awesome! How did you and the blue-chick end up in GekiOh?"

"We think that it's because we all worked together to call out GekiBat," Heero informed.

"Mou…" Lan trembled before jumping out and ran into the building before coming out with his boxers on and his GekiFans, "I wonder how it would feel near a MeraMera place."

"Mera…Mera?" Sai Saici blinked.

"His way of talking. Damn amnesia…" Heero muttered as Lan began to perform the dance.

"Oh yeah!" the two not in a trance heard Allenby's exclamation, "I've always wanted to get into a Hot Spring!"

"Oh no…" Heero paled before Sai Saici stopped him.

"No, no, no. Let him learn his lesson," Sai snickered.

"…You are a cruel prankster," Heero sweatdropped before Lan's latest spin sent him at the top of the fence.

"Kyaaaaa! Lan, you Hentai!" Allenby snapped as Lan was hit on the head by a wooden washing bin, sending him over the side and onto her, landing right onto her moderate bust, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!-!-!"

"…Pffft! Bwahahaha!" Sai and Heero began to hold their guts in laughter on the other side as Lan mumbled in his unconscious state.

"Kaze-chan…" Lan mumbled in his state as he nuzzled into the naked figure of the heavily blushing Allenby.

_'Don't kill him, Allenby. Don't kill him!'_ Allenby thought as he eye twitched before blinking at his glowing Smash Scarf, "Huh?" She managed to get him onto the land before a scroll appeared, "A scroll?" She dried her arms before wrapping the towel around her figure and then opened the scroll, "This…! Lan, get up!"

"Huh? Wha…? Eh? Ite…" Lan moaned as he began to sit up before turning away and blushed at seeing Allenby in just a towel.

"You can be embarrassed at seeing me like this later, Boxer Boy," Allenby snapped as she handed him the scroll, "This just popped out of your scarf."

"It did?" Lan blinked as he looked at the scroll.

The scroll read the following:

'Lan, are you okay? Please be alright. You're not dead, are you? Po, don't be an idiot! Oh, shoot, did you just write that down, Musubi?! Ahahahaha! She did! She really did! Shut up, Monkey! Musubi-chan, please stop that and let's get focused on the important part of this: our beloved! Hai, Kazehana-chan! Now you're doing it to yourself! Whoops! Sorry, Tsukiumi. Lan, we're sending you this scroll in order to hopefully know that you're still alive. When Sonic and Roll said your Smash Scarf malfunctioned…Many of us here at your home were frightened for you and the others. Skye also wants to let you know that he intends to wallop you for endangering Maylu. Hopefully, you come back with the others in the daytime, not the night. Kusano and Haruka have been greatly worried just as much, if not greater, than Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Matsu. Ace had planned on going to come to where you are, but something seems to be interfering with the Smash Scarf's teleportation to where you are. Please respond soon. And I do mean 'soon,' for I fear we will be having another group female cry and already I am waist-deep in tears here from the last sobbing fit. Sincerely yours, your honorary Grandfather, Shifu. PS: I had to take over for Musubi in writing this because of the obvious part at the first half of this letter.'

Lan lowered the scroll, tears forming in his eyes, "Family…I…I have a family. They're worried about me."

"Lan…" Allenby whispered before Lan hugged her, trembling in relief and pain.

"I…I'm nikiniki that I have family, but…but its hurts, too. I can't…I want to remember…"

Allenby looked down at her friend/forced fiancé and gently hugged him.

_'Entry Two: Lan has amnesia, that much is obvious. From what has occurred today, it is likely that because of it, he has lost much of his abilities due to forgetting them. However, this also allows him to most likely be able to learn GekiJyuKen. It seems to be both a blessing and a curse for him,' _Heero thought on the boy's side of the hot springs.

* * *

**Me: Though GekiBatOh did not destroy Dragon Gunam's head unit, it was considered a victory for Lan. With it, a new power in the form of GekiJyu BatKen and the power of GekiBat are now with the trio. What new powers await the trio as they continue their travels? And how will Lan deal with his amnesia now knowing he has family out there that knows him, yet he doesn't know them? Find out, next time!**


	27. GGundam: MoheMohe! Neo Iran vs DaiGurren

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version. NeoNazo owns Onii-san, Nazo, and Key. Also, if you want to understand why Onii-san/Alexander acting all funky, go read 'Yet again, with a little extra help' by 'Third Fang.' Great story and so hilarious that it balances out the dark and dangerous stuff in it.  
**

* * *

Iran… Even before the Chaos Wars, it was a hell for many reasons to other nations. For the Americans, it was because of a long war they had due to a single terrorist that no one was able to find that had caused a mass murder in New York City; Nine Eleven. Many nations also despised it because both it and Iraq had allied with their enemies during the Chaos War. It was also the main reason why Neo America's representative immediately went to Iraq and literally tore apart all but the torso of Neo Iraq's **Scud Gundam** with his **Gundam Maxter **whenever they had the chance.

Currently, Alexander was groaning as he thought the sun was baking him alive as they traveled across the desert sands. Their current mode of transportation, purchased using some of the dividend provided to them by Neo Belgium, was a second-hand Big Tray-class land battleship. Obviously the armaments had been removed long since the Chaos Wars' conclusion, but in its own right it was still an impressive vessel, capable of carrying several Gundam at once without any loss of performance. Despite its massive size and weight, the powerful hoverjets gave it incredible maneuvering ability even when compared to current models of hovercraft, and the interior had been modified to give everyone all the facilities they required.

Alexander was able to acquire a new electronics suite for the bridge, and had thus been able to turn it into a multi-purpose CIC. The first purpose was for easy communications between Earth and Neo-Belgium, while the second was to remain current on what countries were still participating in the Gundam Fight, acquiring information on what able-bodied Gundam were still traipsing about the Earth like it were their own stomping grounds, as well as manage challenges both sent and received. Jasmine was able to outfit a few of the rooms and make them livable, turned the conference room directly below the bridge into a lounge for everyone to relax in during their off-time, and was able to bring the med-bay back up to code for patients both inside and outside the Big Tray. Matsu was also attempting to do modifications on it, such as repairing Gurren Lagann after the last fight and even a way to travel beneath the water and land. So far, neither one had gotten far past the initial planning stage, but Alexander had his suspicions that Matsu was using the word "repair" in place of "analyze". Or in other words "violate", since he was pretty sure he heard her giggling in the robot hangar.

"Why did you even chase that scorpion?!" Jasmine demanded, injecting Alexander with anti-venom as he sat in the captains seat, the sun pouring into the bridge.

"The dang-blasted thing called me a schmuck!" Alexander replied in a groan.

"Matsu, why did you agree to altering his Smash Scarf to let him speak animal?" Medi-cal sighed as Matsu drove their transport.

"He asked," Matsu replied while holding up a picture of Lan without his shirt on in a spar, "That and he gave me a copy of a picture of Lan-tan sparring with Sonic-tan back in the last Sekai."

"Oi…" Key-dom facepalmed.

"Why do you even _have _pictures like that?" Jasmine asked.

"In case one of Lan's fiances gets mad at me and I need a peace offering," the brunette answered with surprising clarity for someone doped up on scorpion venom.

"Hmmm. That's smart," Jasmine replied. " . . . You look like you have something to say."

"My name is Cadaver. I like sexy panties," Alexander slurred.

"And he's gone acting like his friend Ghost," Jasmine facepalmed, "Why did we have to have a run-in with them before getting to Lan and the others?!"

"Ghost?"

"If you want to keep your sanity, avoid him and his family at any cost," Jasmine informed before the wind blew up her skirt.

"…When did you start going commando?" Matsu asked at the sight that greeted her, or rather what _didn't _based on your preferences, while adjusting her glasses.

Suddenly feeling a breeze, the woman blushed an atomic red shade as she held her skirt down, her panties held in her spouse's left hand causing the woman to shout out, "Dammit, Alexander! Scorpion poison or not, it's the couch for you tonight!"

"Perhaps while they're like that, you could tell us about the data you stole on this Gundam and its rep?" Nazo asked.

"Sure," Matsu nodded as she began to bring up the data, "Hmm…Now let's see…Ah. The Neo Iran Gundam is the **Gundam Destroyer**, with its pilot known as **Hussein Gyro**, age thirty-seven. Seems that the Neo Iran higher-ups were trying to hide some mental problems he had, such as being a perfectionist, having latent anger-management issues, a dangerous problem with losing. He's actually served some jail time for murdering a man who beat him in a fair game of high-stakes poker!" Matsu, Key-dom, and Medi-cal shivered at that while Nazo narrowed his eyes, "He's gone through three Gundam Fights, including this one."

"What do you have on his Gundam?" Nazo asked.

"Gundam Destroyer, just as its name implies, has enough arsenal in it to destroy any form of Gundam it encounters. Not a single opponent he's faced has lived because of the 'splash' from the explosions that hit the head unit. If not for the wins Neo Britain and Neo Hong Kong have had against it in the last two Gundam Fights, heavily-armed Gundam would be banned entirely. Even then, the Gundam Destroyer has been limited in only being able to have one Gundam Fight a month and cannot be issued challenges from other representatives. That means the only way for it to fight is if the pilot himself issues a challenge through the Gundam Fight Committee," she said before the bridge's center console pulled up an alert status. Typing a few keys, the brunette read a line of text before announcing- "And we just got challenged."

"Jolly good, my old man!" Alexander declared in a British accent, "Allons-y!"

"Okay. You're going beddy-bye right now, honey," Jasmine frowned before dabbing some chloroform on a white handkerchief and slapped it over his face, the brunette struggling against her grip before he finally relaxed. "There. _Now_ he can sleep off the anti-venom before saying anything else stupid."

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

As a thank-you for the great fight, Sai Saici gave Lan and company one of the two larger transport vehicles Neo China had provided for the Gundam Fight; a Gaw atmospheric carrier. It was bulkier and larger than their original 'truck,' big enough to let them carry GekiOh in it and still have enough room for two bedrooms (one for Allenby and one for the three boys to split up), a kitchen, a dining area, and a bath/bathroom and a second bathroom. Currently, Heero was piloting as Bae looked at the map while Lan was sitting on the roof.

"How are you feeling?" Allenby pondered as the four drove over the Chinese landscape.

"MoheMohe..." Lan mumbled, lying on the top of the vehicle and looking up at the cloudy sky.

"The Weather Website says that we'll be expecting sudden showers today," Heero informed, "Get down from there."

"Iie...MoheMohe..." Lan whined.

"Lan, don't be dumb! You'll catch a cold!" Allenby frowned.

"Let him do what he wants. You'd most likely feel that way if you got a letter from people that know you, people that love you, yet you have no idea who they are," Heero replied, having been told and shown the scroll once they were all done with the baths, "He's in a state of turmoil right now, so let him be for now. But once it starts raining, I'll expect you to come into the house part of our transport?"

"Hai, hai, Heero," Lan moaned with a sigh.

* * *

Tehran, Iran's capital city, hadn't changed that much since the advent of the Chaos Wars and the establishment of the Neo-Iran colony in space. The climate was still semi-arid, and the city itself retained a cosmopolitan atmosphere, making it home to one of the most diverse ethnic and linguistic groups from all over the country. Up to that point, the local militia had been able to keep the Gundam Fight out of the city of over eight million. Recently however, tensions had been running high when Neo Iran's Gundam Fight representative decided to call the place his stomping grounds.

At that very moment, Tehran's militia was patrolling the outer limits of the city on high alert, all available eyes trained on the horizon for any sign of Neo Belgium's representative. Satellite imaging had indicated that a large vehicle tagged as property of Neo Belgium was heading in their direction, obviously in response to Hussein's issued challenge for a Gundam Fight. While it was true that destruction of property and loss of life through the course of the Gundam Fight was not technically considered a crime, everyone was hoping that the militia could convince the two fighters to keep their bout outside the city limits. While Tehran's militia wasn't out-of-date by any means, against a well-equipped Mobile Suit there would definitely be casualties if they tried to _force _anything. The commanding officer shuddered to think what would happen if _two _got into an argument out there, or god forbid inside the city.

"Sir, something's approaching from the east, and it's massive," the commanding officer turned to one of his men standing before a monitor.

"Bring it up on screen," the officer ordered.

All eyes were soon locked onto the rumored transport of Neo Belgium's team. Like prior intelligence had indicated, they were using a second-hand Big Tray-class land battleship, the armaments stripped out of the hull in accordance with peacetime regulations. Its coloration was a standard military forest camouflage, but that wasn't what caught their eyes. What caught their attention was the Mobile Suit standing at the ship's prow, hoisting a flag with Neo Belgium's symbol on it. Rumors of its unconventional design were one thing, but they had _nothing _on seeing it in person.

Standing up from an opening in a horned red helmet with black armor and gold horns was Neo Belgium's male representative, Alexander Taisen, proving to any doubters that there _was _a pilot inside the head, thus preventing the first regulation of the International Gundam Fight from being exploited. Sitting within the chest-mounted cockpit, visible through the frame's open mouth, was Jasmine Taisen, female representative of Neo Belgium and Alexander Taisen's apparent spouse. This setup meant that in accordance with the first and second regulations of the International Gundam Fight, that only the arms and legs could be targeted.

"Seems that Neo Beligum is being extra crafty this fight. Remember when they went with the pilot being a buffalo?" one of the men asked, causing a few others to start laughing as they recalled the seventh Gundam Fight videos and all wondering just how could a buffalo of all things make it to the semi-finals. Too bad it got taken out by that one country who had a spotted hyena as a pilot, otherwise they could've made it to the Final Bout. Of course, after that mess with one of the crew being mauled by Neo Kenya's pilot, non-human pilots were banned from future competitions in their entirety.

* * *

After conversing with the city's standing militia, the standing commander expressed his concerns about a Gundam Fight breaking out inside the city to the two pilots, the region's regards to women having thankfully improved since the Chaos Wars. Those concerns were acknowledged, and Alexander promised if the Gundam Destroyer _somehow _wound up getting mobilized inside the city, he'd just chuck it into the surrounding desert and keep the fight there. When one of the officers asked if the Gurren Lagann was actually that strong, Jasmine made everyone's jaws drop -_with the exception of Alexander's_-, when she had the Gurren Lagann hoist the front end of the parked Big Tray up off the ground and hold it there without shaking for a full minute before setting it down without droping it.

It was right as everyone was starting to believe that they'd live to see the next day, that things quickly went south. Hussein Gyro, having seen their arrival from his penthouse suite, had chosen to invite Neo Belgium's dual representatives to lunch. The reason everyone began to freak out over something as small as a lunch invite was that it was taking place at a high-end restaurant, in the CENTER of the city. Given that the Gundam Fight only served to _exacerbate _his unresolved mental issues, if even the _smallest _thing went awry, whether it was the food or the seating arrangements, then it was a very real possibility that Hussein's Destroyer Gundam would wind up getting summoned _through _the local mini-mall. Or _wherever _the heck he stashed that thing while no-one was looking.

"Ah, so you're Chinese," Hussein noted as he sat across from Alexander and Jasmine in a high-end resturant. Hussein was a rather large man wearing the traditional clothing of his country, a full-grown beard covering most of his face, a few scars visible on his hands and forearms.

"I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"None at all. I'm quite fond of the Chinese. They way they developed fighting styles based upon animals is stunning."

"I dabble a bit in some of the styles, but my main profession is a doctor/child psychologist," Jasmine noted.

"Ah. So how did you end up in this, you two?"

"Well, I may have kicked the original rep's bum for copping a feel on my wife. I am the only one allowed to do that," Alexander snorted.

"If I were married, I would have done the same," Hussein noted with a chuckle.

"Your bill," the waiter gulped as he put it on the table before running away as fast as he could.

"Oh, let me get that," Alexander said putting his hand on one of the bill's ends.

"No, no, no no no, I got it," Hussein said putting his hand on the _other _end and pulled it towards him.

"Oh no, let me take care of this."

"My food was more expensive, I feel bad."

"You invited us into your hometown, the least I can do is pay."

"Listen, I got this, just let go of the check."

"_You_ let go of the check."

"I'm not taking my hands _off _this damn thing."

"Well neither am I."

" . . . Let go. Of the check," Hussein growled through clenched teeth as the patrons, waiters, and even the chefs in the place made a mad dash out of there.

"Alex, if he wants to pay the check-" Jasmine started.

"Stay out of this!" the man shouted at her.

"Don't you talk to my wife like that!" Alexander shouted.

"Oh yeah? What're _you _going to do about it?" the man questioned.

Like two cowboys in a standoff, the two narrowed their eyes at one another, tension rising as nearly everyone in the restaurant ducked down behind their tables. After a solid minute of tension so palpable a hand grenade could blow it to pieces, Hussein rose his hand in the air to snap his fingers with a shout of- "Rise, GundAAAAARGH!" he suddenly cried out when Alexander grabbed a nearby cup of coffee and splashed the steaming contents across his opponent's face.

When the man's hands went to his scalded skin, Alexander jumped over the table and tackled him, slamming his face into his knee three times before kicking him away. Slapping bills onto the tab, the brunette turned around in time to receive a chair to the face, returning the favor before he was thrown overhead into the nearby bar. Leaping up from behind the counter, the brunette cracked a bottle of wine against each side of his jaw and another over the top of his head, drenching him with wine.

"_*Sigh*..._ Just like Neo Belgium all over again," Jasmine sighed as her spouse and Hussein beat the stuffing out of one another and into the kitchen, knocking the outgoing waiter over as they beaned one another with pots, pans, and slashed one another with knives and blocked with rolling pins. "I'd better get the medical ward prepped for when this all blows over ,and contact Matsu to get her techno-geek self back to our mobile home to prep the Gurren Lagann for launch," she sighed as she added a couple more bills to the tab for trouble rendered. Leaving the restaurant from the front door like a normal person as she headed back to the Big Tray, she hoped things wouldn't get _too _violent.

Aw who was she kidding? The guy was named _Hussein _for Christ's sake. Or Allah's. Whatever. It isn't racist, if there's basis. Also, the two fighting atop a runaway ferris wheel careening down the street was a pretty clear indicator that shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, she is a Human that knows magic and is called a 'wizard,'" Rainbow pointed a hoof at Mirajane before pointing at Akitsu, "She is a 'Say-Key-Ray' that controls Winter in a sense and gets super powerful when she kisses her 'A-She-Caw-Be,'" she then pointed at Saito, currently being coaxed out by Spike, "And he is a fusion of 'Human' and Dragon because of a small injection of a dragon's blood inside of him and can eat Magic?"

"Yes, Rainbow," Twilight nodded.

"And you're not afraid they're here to destroy Equestria?" Rainbow narrowed her eyes.

"I made them Pinkie Swear," Twilight whispered.

"…Smart Mare," Rainbow nodded in acknowledgement after a moment's silence. "But I'll be keeping an eye on them."

"…Is she a Pegasus?" Saito asked, finally noticing the wings.

"The fastest one you'll ever meet," Rainbow smirked.

"Sugoi!" Saito exclaimed with a grin, "A Tenma! An actual Tenma! Ha-ha! Uncle Midnight always told me stories about the Tenma, rulers of the clouds!"

"Rulers of the Clouds?" Twilight repeated, _'And he's swelling up her Ego.'_

"Well, I wouldn't say Rulers…" Rainbow rubbed her hoof on her torso and looked at it.

"Are you kidding me? I heard Tenma are able to bend the weather to their whim!" Saito grinned.

"He actually had a list of mythical beasts he's wanted to meet from stories Master Mitsuyoshi, Nine, and his Uncle Midnight had told him about," Mirajane giggled before reaching into her cleavage and pulled a list out, "He gave me a copy of it."

"Really now?" Twilight raised a brow before her horn and the list glowed and moved to her, "'Mythical Creatures I want to meet: Unicorn, Tenma, Cerberus, Draconequess, Djinn, Jormungdir, Griffon, Phoenix…'" Twilight mumbled the rest, "Good heavens. There's 100 beings written on here. Well, you've already met two on your list."

"Hai. But did it have to be in the scariest place in existence?" Saito shivered.

"He's got you there, Twilight," Rainbow snickered as Twilight frowned.

"Okay. I need to write this up and send it to Princess Celestia," Twilight sighed as she turned around, "But how will we hide you three?"

"Not a problem."

Twilight turned around and gawked. Before her was Saito in his Half-Form but shrunk a bit to be the size of herself, Mirajane was a Pegasus with her coat the color of her red dress and her mane and tail white, while Akitsu was a unicorn that had a snow-white coat and a mane her hair color. Mirajane had the Fairy Tail mark on her flanks while Akitsu had her Sekirei crest on her own.

"What?!" Twilight gawked.

"It's just us," Saito chuckled, "Magic. Though I ate a special fruit that traded my ability to swim with the ability to truly unlock my dragon blood, letting me turn into a half-dragon or even a fully-grown dragon."

"Transformation Magic that I've been helping Akitsu learn," Mirajane giggled.

"Ah. I apologize if we startled you," Akitsu bowed before stumbling on her hooves and fell on her chin.

"Are you okay?" Mirajane and Saito asked in concern, the dragon helping her up.

"Ah. I'm okay," Akitsu replied, "Just need to get used to this during our stay."

"When did they do that?!" Twilight gawked.

"Oh, we can do a bit more than this. The three of us are masters of disguise," Saito replied with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Rainbow smirked before turning away from them.

"All right, then," Saito replied, "Turn around."

Rainbow turned and blinked. They were all in blue girl scout outfits.

"See? We're girl scouts now," Saito replied with a tip of his hat.

"They're quick. I bet they'd give Pinkie Pie a workout on putting outfits on…maybe even Rarity," Rainbow Dash noted as the three removed their girl scout outfits.

"Yes?"

Rainbow turned and screamed, zipping a few meters into the air in surprise. There, standing on the floor, was a pink pony with a cotton candy-colored mane…it even looked like cotton candy. She had big blue eyes and a mark on her flanks that resembled three party balloons.

"Pinkie Pie, don't do that!" Rainbow barked.

"…Do what?" the pink horse tilted her head in honest confusion.

"Ugh…Never mind," Rainbow rolled her eyes before Pinkie Pie gasped, spotting the trio before zipping out and coming back in with a wagon that had an organ and a cake-machine on it, "Hi there! Welcome to Ponyville!"

"Huh?" Saito blinked before music began to play from the organ.

"Is she really…?" Mirajane began.

"She is," Rainbow and Twilight deadpanned.

* * *

After causing several thousand dollars worth of collateral damage, none of which was considered a crime since the Gundam Fight regulations never specified whether said damages caused weren't considered in a crime in or _out-of_ mobile suit, the two fighters had eventually made their way to the edge of Tehran without causing any casualties. Throwing their sidearms which they had acquired after cutting through the military surplus store to the side, both pilots called out- "RISE, GUNDAM!" -before snapping their fingers. Its eyes flashing, the Gurren Lagann leapt off the Big Tray's hull and started running towards Alexander, a hand scooping him up and deposited him into the opening of the helmet worn over the Lagann. Once the hatch closed, Alexander drew a drill-shaped key out of his shirt before driving it into an indention in the center console and gave it a manly twist, causing a clockwise logarithmic spiral gauge to fill up and illuminate the cockpit. What darkness remained was soon banished as the inside of the canopy lit up, revealing a full 360 degree view of the world outside the cockpit through the helmet.

=You just _had _to get into a fight inside the restaurant, didn't you?= Jasmine asked as her likeness appeared to his right through the comm. system.

"The guy was being an ass about having to pay the bill after _we _invited him to lunch," the brunette pouted, a pillar of sand shooting up into the air a short distance away from them. "Heads up. Neo Iran's gundam is getting to its feet," he said as the pillar of sand parted. With its cycloptic gaze, the Gundam Destroyer was reminicient to the Chaos War's **MS-09B Dom**, but was clearly heavily modified in its design both in armor and armaments. The armor around its shoulders was reinforced with yellow spikes jutting out, an additional unit of armor encapsulating its chest with a pair of vulcan guns beside the shoulders, and its feet were widened with cleats at the toes and heels for additional traction. Attached to the left side of its armored skirt were a pair of large missiles as large as its arms, on the right was an overly-large gun, being toted over its left shoulder was a massive bazooka, and on its right shoulder was some kind of saw-toothed weapon, and some kind of handle could be seen jutting out from the small of its back out to the right.

**"Gundam Fight!" **the Gundam Destroyer's distorted voice actuators bellowed. **"Ready?"**The massive mechanical beast loaded a massive shell into an equally-massive bazooka. **"GO!"** it shouted as the shell was fired, the Gurren Lagann leaping to the side, the explosion's splash still throwing it to the side and nearly throwing both pilots from their seats.

"Holy cow! That was strong!" Jasmine yelped as Matsu appeared on a screen.

=Minna, I managed to get a copy of his current arsenal= Matsu informed as the screen changed to show the following:

**Gundam Destroyer Arsenal  
**-Bazooka  
-Beam Cannon  
-Grenade Launcher  
-Missile Launchers  
-Beam Axe  
-Chain Sword

"Aw nuts," Alexander gulped.

"This will not end well for us," Jasmine noted as Nazo appeared on another screen.

=You're fucked= Nazo informed before Medi-cal and Key-dom sent him flying with mallets.

=They're not yet!= both snapped before seeing something on the screen in Big Tray =Incoming!=

Numerous plates on Destroyer's chest armor and reinforced skirt opened up, a storm of micro-missile screaming through the air like fireworks, though the impacts that followed were anything but. When the smoke cleared, the Gurren Lagann's armor was riddled with dents, though no other damage apart from that was visible.

"Look out! That Gundam's got a grenade!" Jasmine shouted as the Destroyer pulled out a grenade-shaped object and pulled out the giant pin, lobbing the explosive out them and forcing the pair to dodge, only for the explosion to throw them through the air once again.

"Alright _seriously_, what is Neo Iran packing their explosives _with_?!" Alexander cried out as he was thrown around his cockpit.

As he regained his bearings, he shook his vision clear in time to see the Destroyer Gundam draw a large beam cannon from across its back, the beams shearing through the air and glassing the sand at their feet as the red mech dodged.

* * *

"..." Lan poked his Swedish meatball.

"You're not hungry?" Allenby pondered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Guess not right now," Lan sighed, "...Have you ever felt a HowaHowa before?"

"HowaHowa?" Heero repeated.

"A warm feeling?" Allenby guessed.

"Uh-huh. The HowaHowa hug of a Kaa-chan," Lan replied, "When...When I close my eyes, I can feel it. I can hear her heartbeat, but I can't see her. Why...Why can't I see my own Kaa-chan?!"

"...This is one tricky amnesia," Allenby frowned before putting a paper and pencil before him, "Why not write back? Heero here can write down on the other side about your amnesia for you, okay?"

"...H...Hai!" Lan nodded.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no! Not the airfield!" the commander exclaimed as their screens showed the two Gundam had entered an airfield during their bout. Of course, it was more like the Gundam Destroyer had herded the Gurren Lagann towards it with grenades, explosives, and laser beams.

=I've managed to get a program set up to predict the missile trajectories= Matsu informed =Be careful. Two are going to hit the ground before you and seven to your left. The best spot to dodge is ten Gurren Lagann steps to the right at exactly...now!=

Gurre Lagann quickly jumped to its right, letting the missiles explode and not hit the red mecha. Gurren Lagann managed to land on its feet only for the Destroy to side-tackle it. Gundam Destroyer picked up a B-2 Spirit Bomber and slammed it down hard on Gurren Lagann's back. In the monitor room, the commander sobbed since he had spent months repairing it on his free time.

**"Ha! How do you like that?!"** Destroyer laughed.

"...Perfect," Jasmine and Alexander smirked.

Destroyer quickly moved back as four drills erupted the B-2's hull from the Gurren Lagann's back. Moments later the B-2 began to release a bright green light before cracks and creases formed across its hull. A moment later a strange spherical engine burst out from under the cockpit, and the wings seemed to convulse before reshaping themselves into gold-tipped V-shapes. With a burst of energy the Gurren Lagann was back on its feet, the new wings on its back flexing and the spherical engine whirred.

**"Surprised?"** Lagann smirked.

**"Gurren Lagann is a Gundam one should never underestimate,"** Gurren smirked, **"Behold the GurrenWing!"**

Green energy then began to radiate from the spherical engine before the Gurren Lagann took flight. In response Destroyer unleashed a barrage of missiles at the Gurren Lagann, only for its wings to spread to full span and dodge the shots faster than something of that size and weight should've been able to. Explosions going off around it and all dodged in ways that should've been physically impossible, Matsu was practically drooling back in the Big Tray at the freshly-incorporated mechanism and all the data she was collecting. Now all she needed was Lan and she'd feel complete.

**"I'll shoot you out of the sky!"** Destroyer bellowed as it brandished its grenade launcher and began lobbing shots into the air, each exploding with enough force to take out several blocks. After several aerodynamic stunts, which under normal circumstances the G-forces would've caused their pilots to black out, one of the lobbed explosives clipped their right wing, sending the red mech spiralling before it crashed into the desert sands.

=Uh...What's the red beeping light for here?= Nazo asked.

=Oh no...That is a lot of missiles= Matsu paled as a smaller screen appeared to show a 3D wire image of the area and the Destroyer Gundam firing =Get out of there! He's going for a supernova in terms of firepower!=

**"CHAOS... CATASTROPHE!"** Destroyer bellowed as every weapon system it had was fired at the Gurren Lagann, columns of heat and gouts of flame roaring out of the multitude of vents in the back.

=Get outta there!= Key-dom screamed.

"No can do," Jasmine replied, "If we move..." she glanced at a monitor that showed the city behind them, "...then the people will lose more of their home here."

"Tch. I didn't want to use this so soon, but..." Onii-san began as he grabbed the right handle of his cockpit in a reverse grip and placed his palm against it, a storm of explosions ringing through the air moments later.

When the cacaphony of explosions finally subsided, men, women, and children alike looked up from where they had hidden in the wake of the Destroyer Gundam's Chaos Catastrophe, which had earned the Gundam Destroyer its name. Instead of rising up from the smoldering ruins of their hometown, everyone and everything was as they were before the entirety of the Gundam Destroyer's payload had been deployed in their general direction was exactly as it was...Well, apart from the massive wall of solid ice so big it dropped the temperature of western Tehran several degrees, but that was completely normal.

...Wait... What...?

**"Ice-Make:... Rampart..."** Lagann panted with arms spread before the massive construct of solid ice, all of which had absorbed the impact of Hussein's Chaos Catastrophe admirably before collapsing into its own icy footpring.

The mecha that had been used as an extension of the pilot to create it on the other hand was not so lucky. Part of Gurren's face had been torn off, exposing Jasmine within with a bit of blood dribbling down the side of her head. The 'eyes' on Lagann had been broken with cracks appearing all over the helmet and one of the horns blown off. The left leg had been torn off completely while the right shield had been blasted off, both exposing various cables and wires that sparked, the forearm of the same arm dangling by a few artificial muscle fibers.

**"You're still in one piece? I'm impressed,"** Destroyer noted as he brandished a large axe, the curved blade igniting with an angry red beam as he twirled it in his hand. **"Your gundam is falling apart at the seams. Abandon ship and I'll even give you a lift to that Big Tray of yours."**

**Cue Gurren Lagann Soundtrack - Happily Ever After**

**"Not... going to..."** Lagann panted as Alexander's shaky hand reached for the key in the center console. **"HAPPEN!"** he roared as he gave it another twist, the white squared gauge giving way to another gauge, this one green with **V**-shaped notches and appearing through the logarithmic spiral of the first. The next moment a bright neon green light coursed through the Gurren Lagann, and to Hussein's shock, cables raced out of its open wounds, seeking out the discarded parts before reeling back in. Parts that were once damaged and cracked appeared to be good as new in seconds, and those that were missing entirely _grew _back. **"Gurren Lagann! Spin-On!"** the mech shouted as the desert behind it seemed to explode, the image of a sunglasses-wearing flaming skull appearing at its back for a few moments before it rushed forward.

**"I don't know how you did that, but I won't give you two another chance!"** Hussein roared as he lunged forward, intent on carving his axe through the Gurren Lagann's neck and chest. To its surprise the red mech's left hand caught his axe blade like it were nothing, tightening fingers causing the metal of the axe to creak and groan before it exploded, the Destroyer Gundam recoiling as two of its fingers were blown off. **"RRRRAAAAAAAH!"** he roared as his left hand went to is back and drew out the large chainsaw-like chain sword, revolving teeth spinning with a menacing roar as he swung it toward the Gurren Lagann's waist. Intercepting the hit with its right forearm, the teeth gnawed through the black armor before becoming mangled against the artificial muscle fiber. Tearing the now-useless weapon out and almost doing the same with the forearm, his eyes widened in shock when a green flash of light repaired the mangled limb like it were never damaged at all. **"What _are _you?!"**

**"Skull... BREAK!"** was his answer as the Gurren Lagann slammed its right fist into the Destroyer's cycloptic eye, a pair of silver drills thrusting through the head unit and causing it to detonate, the Destroyer falling to its knees and the Gurren Lagann rose to full height, a ray of light glinting off one of its golden horns, the people of Tehran cheering behind it.

* * *

"I still can't believe we were just let go by them," Maylu blinked, "That Bolt Gundam and its pilot were amazing."

"Agreed. Guess that even though he's a Space Pirate, Argo shouldn't be considered a stereotype, huh?" Rain pondered.

"Hai," Maylu beamed.

"Ugh..." Domon rolled his eyes at the two's idle chat. "Have you uncovered anything new, Rain?"

"Yes. It seems that just recently, there's been report of a strange Gundam from Neo Belgium: the **Gurren Lagann Gundam**," Rain replied as she and Maylu looked at a laptop.

"First it was Neo Sweden and 'Fierce King,' and now we have Neo Belgium and 'Crimson Lotus Enveloping Face,'" Domon frowned, "What is with the other nations and using Japanese names on their Gundam?"

"No idea. But despite this oddity, this Gundam is completely unlike anything else out there. Self-Regeneration of damaged and destroyed parts, the ability to adapt a ruined fighter plane from pre-Chaos War times to create wings for flight in its recent battle, and even the ability to control ice," Maylu noted.

_'Self-Regeneration?' _Domon thought as his eyes widened, having ignored everything else, _'Could this Gurren Lagann be connected to the Devil Gundam...to Kyoji?'_

* * *

"Are you sure it's fine for us to have this?" Jasmine pondered as a group of Iranian Military-issued Cleaning Gundam were loading up the headless Destroyer Gundam into the Big Tray with Matsu drooling over it and the other Gundam...mainly the Destroyer.

"It's perfectly fine," the commander informed, "Now we can finally get rid of the thing and put the pilot into a much-needed correctional facility of his mental issues. Plus, I have the feeling that you two will be needing it more than Neo Iran will."

"Really now?" Onii-san raised a brow.

"Yes. You still have to endure the Gundam Fights," the commander chuckled.

"Thank you," Jasmine bowed, "But still..."

"Like I said, Neo Iran has been wanting to build a new Gundam for years since we lost to Master Asia and his Kowloon Gundam last Gundam Fight," the commander noted.

"I thought it was Haoh Gundam," Alexander stated.

"That's a second name the Americans came up with," the commander sweatdropped, "Well...the entire Western Colonies..."

"Damn you, FCC!" Alexander declared before he collapsed, a needle in his rear.

"Okay, you obvious got stung by another scorpion," Jasmine noted before picking him up, surprising those around with her display of strength despite her petite form. "Thank you again, sir."

"Just make sure to get to the Finals, okay?" the commander chuckled, "I just want to know that the pilots that gave Neo Iran the chance to make a new Gundam were Finalists."

"You got it," Jasmin nodded, "Matsu, stop drooling over the tech and start up the Big Tray!"

* * *

**Me: To the victor go the spoils of war. In this case, Team DaiGurren has obtained the Mobile Suit Gundam Destroyer through its defeat along with the new GurrenWing. But new questions reveal themselves. How was the Gurren Lagann able to adapt a plane into a pair of wings? What is the Dark Gundam? Who is Kyoji and why is he connected to Domon? Find out, next time!**


	28. GGundam: ZOWAZOWA! Super Mode!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B! However, be assured that I will finish the original version.  
**

* * *

"Okay, Maylu, my father will let you stay with us during this time," Rayne informed as Maylu awed at the stars in the sky, the two on a strange flight vehicle as they went into space.

"I just have to stay quiet, right?" Maylu informed.

"That's right."

"Still, why do they have to do this?" Maylu frowned as she looked at her feet.

"I don't know," Rain replied, "It…It's just so wrong. I don't care if this is meant for us to stay in the Gundam Fight, it's just too cruel."

"…" Maylu nodded.

"…" Rain gave a small smile, "Tell me, do you want to hear about how the Gundam Fight began?"

"Um…Well…Yes, actually," Maylu nodded.

"It all started back in the year FC 1. The ruling classes left Earth. The governing officials and upper classes of most nations went with them. Roughly forty percent of the population remained on the planet because they either did not have enough money or were unwilling to leave. Sadly, this only caused more problems," Rain explained, "A year went by and the Chaos War occurred."

"You and Domon-san mentioned that before. What happened?" Maylu noted.

"With the ruling classes now out in the colony nations, a breakdown of public order occurred on the surface. It escalated into a global combat, almost to the point of a nuclear holocaust," Rain noted, causing Maylu to gasp in shock, "In order to deal with it, the United Colonies Federation was established. They utilized military mobile suits in order to deal with the war. It took over two years until FC 4 and the nations of Earth were placed under complete control of the colony homelands and a technological cold war began to occur with it. The colonies began developing advanced new mobile suits for control of the UCF with Earth becoming their testing grounds."

"Oh my…" Maylu gasped, "It sounds as if that would result in a second Chaos War."

"It almost did until a man known as Professor E.C. Ducer from Neo Sweden proposed the Gundam Fight as a peaceful…" Rain waited for Maylu to stop trying to hold in her scoff, "…means of deciding the leadership of the colonies that would take place every four years. It was accepted and in FC 8, Neo Greece's Heroda Dionysus, pilot of the Vulcan Gundam, won the very first Gundam Fight."

"I…I see…" Maylu nodded.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Nice job, Schwartz," Rayne noted as she sat beside Turbo, who was driving the Big Tray they had 'liberated' from Neo Scandinavia and repainted in Neo Germany's colors.

"Yes, Master Schwartz, you have been doing well. Already, you have destroyed a total of twelve Gundam," Turbo nodded.

"Thank you, but I feel no pride in it," Schwartz informed, wearing a red jacket, a gray shirt, and blue jeans with his mask near his armrest, "I still destroyed bits of the land in the fight."

"And we made sure to plant seeds," Rayne informed as she held one up, "They're from the Gourmet Sekai I told you about. After all, with food comes peace."

"You have such strange sayings," Schwartz admitted.

"True," Turbo nodded, "But still, I'm sure that they'll enjoy the Rainbow Fruit. A single drop will be more than enough for an Olympic-sized swimming pool for juice."

"You with to give the people here a chance to truly be happy, don't you?" Schwartz pondered.

"Oh yeah. So far, it's been nothing but ruined places," Rayne replied.

"We wish to leave something behind for the future," Turbo added.

* * *

"Are you sure that place is safe, Dr. Mikamura?" Maylu asked, looking at an elderly scientist with a gray bowl haircut, round glasses, mustache, and a small beard.

"As much as I'd rather not do it, it must be done or you won't be able to return to Earth to continue looking for your friends," the scientist replied solemnly, "It's been a year since anyone has lived there…"

The two stood across from a large building, somewhat dilapidated. Parts of the windows had been broken while bits of the walls bore holes. Even the paint had been peeled and some parts of the roof had bits missing. Dr. Mikamura blinked as he saw Rain walking up. She wore a pink mini-jacket and skirt over a blue dress that ended at her knees, a black belt, her normal white, double-banded necklace and gold orb earring and yellow hairband.

"She's crying," Maylu gasped before she ran over to meet Rain in the middle, "Rain!"

"Oh, Maylu, it's just so horrible. Domon…Domon's in there, all by himself and he thinks he's talking to his family and…and…" Rain hugged the teenager, unable to stop her tears.

"But why did you suddenly leave your seat?" Dr. Mikamura pondered as he walked up, not hearing what she had said.

"I…I can't take this anymore, Father," Rain replied, "Can't you see that this experiment is too cruel to Domon?"

"I certainly don't feel too good about it myself," he admitted, "But we just have to keep looking at it as an unusual punishment."

"But why?!" Maylu snapped, "Domon-san…He's been doing what you were asking! He's been looking for Kouji-san and the **Devil Gundam**!"

"Yes. But what about the Gundam Fights you've seen him in? Out of all of them, he only took the Head Unit of Neo Italy's Representative Gundam," Dr. Mikamura informed, "**Chibodee Cricket** and the **Gundam Maxter**…**George de Sand** and his **Rose Gundam**…**Argo** and the **Bolt Gundam**…and **Sai Saichi** and the **Dragon Gundam**…He let those four go when he clearly had the victory in each."

"That's because he said he saw something in them that he could respond with," Maylu replied, "If you felt something like that, wouldn't you want to keep them around? To see how much you're connected to them?"

"True…I would want to learn just why I felt a connection. But Domon needs to continue into the Gundam Fight regardless the costs on his end," Dr. Mikamura informed, "It's because I have confidence that he is the only one capable of defeating the Devil Gundam. You see, Commissioner Karato only wants victories in the Gundam Fight so Neo Japan can win it. He wants to use that to become Prime Minister of Neo Japan. List, the both of you, the next stage of this test is important. However, I am concerned about the actions taken by Karato."

"You want us to try to find out what he plans to do to Domon-san and stop it?" Maylu asked.

"It's too dangerous. I wouldn't do ask of you two to do that," Dr. Mikamura informed, but giving a small wink of confirmation.

"Hai, Jiji-san," Maylu bowed.

* * *

"Wh-Why are we so high?" Akitsu gulped, gazing down at the land 1000 yards below them due to a pair of muscular white Pegasi Stallions in gold armor pulling a flying gold chariot they were in, before Saito hugged her.

"Don't worry, Aki-chan, just stay close. I'll catch you," Saito comforted.

"…Thank you," Akitsu whispered before kissed his forehead and earning a faint blush from him.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…" Saito bashfully played with his tail.

"He must really care for you both if he takes in account for your phobias," Twilight noted to Mirajane, who was keeping the egg with her.

"He considers love a very powerful force," Mirajane informed, "He said that's why he was able to stop Elfman in his berserk state before I decided to retire from the S-Class missions."

"S-Class Missions?" Rainbow repeated before giving a low slow whistle, "Man, if that's like the Stunt Classes, then those must have been super-dangerous."

"Indeed," Mirajane nodded, "But Saito-kun…In just one year, he accomplished _five_ One-hundred year Missions; Missions labeled as **SS-Class**."

"Why do they call them one-hundred year missions?" Spike pondered.

"They take a hundred years to accomplish on average," Mirajane informed, "But Saito's traveled all over our world since he was born. He has a photographic memory when it comes to lands, always able to remember all the scents, tastes, feels, sounds, and sights he experienced there. The majority of the hundred-year missions are actually finding an ancient artifact that's supposed to just be a myth."

"…" Twilight nearly dropped the scroll she was using Magic on, "Photographic memory? That means he must have read some books and remember them all…"

"Ah. That is true," Akitsu nodded before hugging the Dragon-Slayer from behind.

"My uncle told me that if I read anything that wasn't a cookbook or joke book, I'm not allowed to tell anyone unless it was very, very important," Saito informed, causing Twilight to slump.

"…What kinda jokes do you got?"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"What? I'm curious, Twilight."

"Well, sure," Saito shrugged.

"You can tell them later, we're here," Twilight informed.

"Whoa…" Mirajane awed as the giant glistening white and gold castle within a mountainside.

"This is my hometown; Canterlot," Twilight informed, "Home of Princess Celestia, who asked for you three to see her in person."

* * *

The lights turned on and Domon's eyes had to adjust. Once they did, they widened considerably. Before him was a massive Gundam. Its upper body was connected to its lower half by a snake-like golden connector that seemed to be considerably flexible. It had bulky red armor on its upper body with orb-shaped shoulders. The lower half of its body seemed to be more insect-like with gold pincer claws at the front and six legs with various gold spikes on them.

"You like it?" a man with graying black hair, a beard, and mustache asked, "Kyoji and I worked together to build this Gundam. And now the future of Humankind is rested on the shoulders of this machine."

"The future of Humankind, father?" Domon repeated.

"Yeah," a man slightly older than Domon with spiky brown hair wearing a button orphan-blue formal shirt, blue pants, a brown belt, and a blue jacket nodded, "With this Gundam, the possibilities are endless. Yep, just about anything could be possible."

"Kyoji…" Domon began.

"Hm?" the brunette turned to him.

"What do you mean 'Anything?'"

"Well, it's not that important," Kyoji replied before the lights turned red around the area as military officers ran in.

"What's this? What's going on?" Domon's father pondered as he hugged a brown-haired woman in a green dress and sweater-jacket closer to him.

"Dr. Raizo Kasshu and your son, Kyoji Kasshu," a man in military uniform informed as he walked into the middle of the line of men that had their guns aimed at them, "You two are hereby officially under arrest for suspicion of treason."

"What?!" Domon gasped, "Hey! What do you mean?!"

"Hold on! I demand to know just what is going on here!" Domon's father demanded.

"We have reason to believe that you are planning on using that Gundam as a weapon of mass destruction. We also have it on good authority that your overall objective is to destroy and take over the United Colonies Federation and Earth."

* * *

=That's nonsense! You're out of your mind!= Domon's father informed.

"I can't believe you did this," Rain frowned as she turned from the TV Maylu had rigged.

"I learned a little from Matsu-chan when we weren't with the others," Maylu replied before gasping as he watched the screen, "This…This is what Kyoji did?!"

"My god…He's using the Devil Gundam to kill those soldiers!" Rain placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

=Mom!-!-!= Domon screamed out as the woman fell over, a pool of blood starting to appear when she landed.

* * *

"Mikino, My love, no!"

"Mom, please…get up!" Domon begged, collapsing to his knees near her prone, lifeless body before he and his father turned to see Kyoji getting into the lifting off Devil Gundam, "No! Kyoji! Our mom is…Our own mother is…!" Kyoji continued to get into the Devil Gundam, "Kyoji, our mother is…"

* * *

"It's true that this is based on just our records. It was true that he was not there at the time of the accident, Commissioner Karato," a man with bushy brown eyebrows, long brown hair, and a silver mask over half his face while wearing a green and gold military uniform informed a somewhat short and tubby semi-bald, black-haired man in the same uniform only more decorated, "In reality, Domon returned a year after this incident. Domon's father was sealed away within a stasis pod, never to be released."

* * *

=How could they?= Domon demanded, looking down at his father in a stasis pod surrounded by multiple fresh flowers.

"Domon…" Rain whispered as she handed Maylu another tissue.

=We did everything we could, but all we could do was get them to agree to not do capital punishment= the long-haired man informed as he walked down a set of stairs =And as for what happened to the Dark Gundam after that…It entered the Earth's atmosphere undetected as if nothing had transpired. At that speed, we figured that it was completely destroyed=

"I don't like the sound of that," Maylu noted.

"That's because the** JDG-00X Devil Gundam** was made with advanced nano-technology that gives it the capability of self-evolution, self-regeneration, and self-replication. Major Ulube Ishikawa, the man you see on the TV, went out to recapture the Devil Gundam, but his forces were easily overpowered and left him as the only survivor," Rain explained, causing Maylu to gasp softly, "Domon was forced to become the Gundam Fighter for Neo Japan. If he wins it, then Dr. Raizo Kasshu will be unfrozen and his sentence overturned."

"I…I see…" Maylu nodded.

* * *

"It's amazing," Mirajane awed.

"Ah. Agreed," Akitsu nodded as Saito and Spike carried the dragon egg.

"Is it just me or is this thing bigger than before?" Spike asked.

"Not sure," Saito replied.

"Quiet, you two. You're about to meet Princess Celestia, my teacher," Twilight whispered urgently, "You have to make a good first impression otherwise she may do something horrible!"

"Twilight, I'm sure she won't exile you, or seal you away, or seal you away where you've been exiled to," Spike assured her with a roll of his eyes.

"…She freaks out often?" Saito guessed.

"More times than you could count in just one hour when it involves the Princesses," Spike replied, ignoring Twilight's glare.

The group proceeded to enter through a large pair of soft pink double doors three times their size. They proceeded to enter a massive chamber hall with a throne on the other side. Sitting upon it was a large winged Unicorn. Saito slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yep, there was a large pristine white Alticorn sitting before them, her mane and tail acting as if they were alive and in the colors of the morning sky while she had various golden pieces on her lithe frame. Twilight kneeled before her.

"My favorite student, it is good to see you once more," the Alticorn noted with a kind, motherly smile before turning to the others, "And I see you brought your guests from another world. You may release the magic that disguises you all."

"Really? Oh thank Kami-sama above," Saito sighed in relief before turning back into his human form with Mirajane and Akitsu, "I apologize for that outburst. I am just not amused at being in that form for extended periods of time."

"Understandable," the Princess noted, "I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria."

"I am Saito DarkSlayer, godson of the Dragon of Black Lightning, Midnight," Saito bowed.

"I am Mirajane, a beloved of Saito and eldest of three siblings," Mirajane curtsied.

"Akitsu DarkSlayer, Saito's willing servant and submissive wife," Akitsu bowed as Saito fell over with a heavy blush.

"I-i-i-i-i-it's not l-l-like that at all! H-Honest!" Saito stammered with a red face of embarrassment.

"It is quite alright, there are not many Stallions in Equestria, so many Ponies are Polygamists," Celestia assured.

"…I would like to faint right now, but that would be disrespectful," Saito stated before Spike yelped after cracks were heard.

"It's hatching! It's hatching!" Spike yelped as he managed to put it down and ran behind a pillar, having heard that dragon eggs are prone to explosion during hatching (though his was a special case from what he was told).

Cracking, breaking noises filled the air as tiny fractures began to show across the egg's surface. Twilight and Celestia barely put up a barrier spell to avoid the explosion that followed. The spells slowly lowered themselves as a pink smoke from the explosion faded away. As it cleared, Saito turned away with a heavy blush.

The dragon that had hatched from the egg was humanoid…_female_ humanoid. Parts of her body were covered in a light olive-hued skin while the rest glinted with silvery, reptilian scales. She stood tall, around 7' 3" in fact, with slender limbs and a thin frame. She sported a rather human looking face, but with several key differences. Where a normal set of human eyes would have been located, instead a pair of orange, reptilian eyes stared at them, filled with immeasurable pride and ferocity.

On the sides of her face was an exotic pattern of dragon scales that are intertwined with her olive, human like skin, branching down her neck and shoulders before merging with her predominantly scaled body. She sported a pair of ebony, draconic horns that emerged from her temples, boldly curved backwards past her scalp. The calm appearance of her mouth almost made Saito forget the many sharp teeth that she was sporting, which could easily rend his flesh from his body if she put her mind to it.

The shiny, silver hair that coiffured her head complimented her facial features well and dropped down to her shoulders, giving her the look of a beautiful warrior. To Saito, it made him recall his friend Erza Scarlet. Her chest was also human in appearance and housed a pair of F-cup breasts that hung heavily. Just below her collarbone, in the middle of her chest, was what looked like a small, golden, heart-shaped scale; adorning the chest like a birthmark of some sort. Saito knew that scale very well. His uncle Midnight told him that it was the Heart Scale, a special scale that is only given upon the first hatching of a dragoness' children to the one who helped them give birth out of love.

The scales extended to her back as well, albeit without any patches of human skin. A fine stripe of white mane adorned her spine and caught Saito's eye. The leathery wings that jutted out of her back around them only add to the fierce appearance of her body, and looked like they could easily propel their owner into the air.

He looked up at her face to avoid looking down at her womanhood, very much human in appearance and soaked at the labia.

Mirajane noted that the dragoness' legs themselves were somewhat human-like in appearance, but were covered in the thick protective scales that donned most of her extremities. Only the feet looked like anything but normal human anatomy; the clawed feet of a predator decorated her instead, capped with talons meant for gripping at the ground... or at prey.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she inquired, growling.

"May we know who you are first? I am Princess Celestia, ruler of this land around you," Celestia greeted.

"Why should I?" the dragoness growled.

"Because it's the polite thing to do?" Saito noted, causing the dragoness to look at him.

"You…You smell like a dragon," she narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs and claws, "Murderer!"

* * *

"That Karato!" Rain growled as she and Maylu ran down a hallway, "How can he just let Domon die like this?!"

"What was that Gundam?" Maylu pondered.

"It's something Neo Japan was building as escorts for the next Gundam Fight," Rain explained as they ran down a flight of stairs into another hallway, "It's powerful, maybe too powerful for the Shining Gundam in its **Normal Mode**."

"Shining Gundam can transform?" Maylu pondered.

"Yes. The Shining Gundam has a special system that can let it access near-unlimited power and causes it to transform into Shining Gundam **Super Mode**," Rain explained before the two cried out as something zapped them onto the floor.

"You're not going anywhere. Commissioner Karato informed us that no one was to go near the Launch Bay area until the testing was done," a solider informed as more entered the room with stun guns.

"This is…bad, Maylu. If we can't get in there…Domon may lose and…we won't be able to return to…to Earth…" Rain panted as she managed to get onto her rear.

"As long as…" Maylu grunted as she began to get up, "…As long as my friends are separated…none of us knowing where the others are…I…" she turned her head up to glare at the men in uniform, "…I won't lose the Courage to find them!"

The MagiPhone glowed inside Maylu's vest pocket. She pulled it out to see it open up completely, the normal symbol of the MagiRangers on the black screen. Under it was a note taped to it, addressed to her, Matsu, Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana.

_''To the girls I love, if you have this then something must have happened. I'm just relieved I wrote this while Ms. Tabby was trying to not be convinced by Rayne-Oneechan to let her cook. Anyways, this note was only supposed to appear when you showed **Courage**. It is the Greater Power of the MagiRangers and I hope that it will let you use the power of MagiPhone to turn into a MagiRanger. Lan,''_ Maylu read before seeing a set of number codes that Lan had wrote down, "**Heavenly Saints! Grant me the power of Magic! Mahou Henshin! Magi Maagi Magiro!**"

A white Magic Seal appeared above her. It went down and altered her outfit into a white version of MagiPink and MagiBlue's outfits with the black replaced with silver. Lan's Intimidation appeared behind her, calm and collected with its wings spread out. A helmet resembling its head with the black visor resembling the Yang half of the Tao symbol tilted to the side.

"M-Maylu?!" Rain gasped.

"I…I think so," Maylu nodded, "So this is what he meant in the letter. Okay then, Rain-Neechan, I'll handle them. You get to the Mobile Suit Transport. **The Balance of the Blazing White Flames! Magician of the Tao! MagiYang! MagiStick Sword!**"

She pulled out her MagiStick and it quickly turned into its blade state. MagiYang charged and began to dodge the Stun Gun shots sent at her. She quickly swung her blade and a wave of white flames emerged from it and hit the area before the guards, blocking the way with a wall of white flames. Rain ran into the Landing Area for space vehicles as MagiYang turned to see more security personnel coming their way. She quickly swung the blade and made another white flame barrier before following Rain into the area.

* * *

Domon grunted as he barely dodged the right fist of the Devil Gundam. To him, it was the Devil Gundam, but it was actually another Gundam twice the size of the Shining Gundam. It was in shades of purple with strange fin-like shoulders that extended half the height of its body each. Out of them emerged extending mechanical arms. Its head unit seemed to make the entire middle of the body with a single optic at the round top.

As Domon fought it, his eyes widened at seeing multiple images of the Devil Gundam before the Gundam got Shining Gundam in the gut area with the left limb. It was about to strike with its left limb when the limb was blocked by a strange pod-shaped flying vehicle. Rain was in the yellow top of it, wearing a pink and white spacesuit. She grunted a little as damage assessments appeared on the screens, showing a part of the pod was now unable to open up completely.

"I managed to stop the Phantoma for the moment…" Rain sighed in relief.

She heard a cracking sound and turned to see the Gundam look at her. The yellow part of the vehicle she was in shattered and she was sent flying into space. Domon gasped, his eyes widened at not seeing Rain but his own mother, dying as she fell.

"But that's…!" Domon gasped before he held his head and cried out in pain.

* * *

"Emergency Rescue Team, hurry and get my daughter!" Dr. Mikamura snapped into a monitor as Karato sneered.

"That was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen," he stated as Dr. Mikamura and Ulube glared at him.

"Oh no. Look more carefully, sir," Dr. Mikamura advised, earning a confused look from Karato.

* * *

**_"I got her! I got her!"_** MagiFairy called as she flew through space and caught Rain, **_"Daijobu?"_**

"I…I think so…" Rain blinked in confusion, "Maylu, am I going to expect this often? You getting a Gundam from nowhere?"

**_"I don't think this is a Gundam, but a second body,"_** MagiFairy replied, **_"Demo…It feels that way. Mahou is really strange at times…"_**

"Well, whatever it is, I am really glad you have it for now," Rain sighed in relief before the two looked at the Shining Gundam as it began to release a powerful light.

**_"Rain-Nee, what is going on?"_** MagiFairy pondered.

"Father…He told me about this!" Rain gasped, "Shining Gundam is entering Super Mode!"

Rockets in the blue parts on the Shining Gundam's arms activated, extending them a little while the blue plating rose up, revealing gold thrusters. The white on his shoulder-guards rose up, revealing gold vents beneath. The Core Lander on its back flipped upwards with its rocket pointing straight back, gold light erupting from the fins. The blue and red plates on the legs flipped up and gold rockets emerged, releasing more of the light, while the strange white attachments to the back of the feet flipped down as the red extended a bit.

"Kyoji! Mark my words well, my brother! I will never forgive you! You've taken away our mother and shamed our father! You will never be forgiven!"

**Cue: Shining Gundam Super Mode Theme**

The white part over the Shining Gundam's face flipped out, revealing the red beneath it, as gold bits extended from the sides and top of the helmet. The jewel on the Gundam's torso flashed brightly as it pulled out one of its beam sabers. Inside, Domon roared out as the black of his Mobile Trace System turned a brilliant scarlet with the red dot becoming jade in color.

* * *

"Please take a look," Ulube informed, "What you see before you is the true appearance of our Shining Gundam."

"That's it…That's it true appearance?!" Karato gasped.

"Correct. When his extreme anger peaks, his emotions become energy. And the Gundam alters its own appearance, changing into the form that can give out maximum power," Dr. Mikamura explained as Shining Gundam turned completely gold.

"And that means the only person who can truly unleash the magnificent power of Neo Japan's Shining Gundam is Domon Kasshu," Ulube added, "The man who has vowed revenge on his brother."

* * *

Shining Gundam looked at the Fantoma, its green optics flashing red, **"This Hand of mine glows with an awesome _Power_! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!"** As Domon roared out the recite, Shining Gundam grabbed the Beam Saber with both hands, turning the red energy into a dazzling emerald, **"That _this_! My Love, my Anger, and all of my Sorrow! Shining Finger _Swoooorrrd!-!-!_"**

**_"Shining Finger Sword?"_** MagiFairy replied before gulping with Rain as the Beam Saber suddenly quadrupled in size before completely destroying the head of the Fantoma, Karato grunting as his controller for the Fantoma exploded from the feedback.

"Karato! Listen, never play little tricks like this on me again!" Domon snapped, surprising the ones watching.

**_"Domon-Nii, how did you know about that?"_** MagiFairy replied as she flew over, seeing the Shining Gundam returning to Standard Mode.

"When did you get a Gundam?" Domon demanded as Shining Gundam stomped a foot in space and pointed at her before shaking its head, "Never mind! Listen up, from now on, Karato, just watch me from the sidelines! I will locate the Devil Gundam and corner Kyoji! And I will defeat them both! With my own hands!" with that, his Beam Saber sliced the Fantoma in two and destroyed it before he turned to MagiFairy, "Rain, Maylu, we'll be returning to Earth now…or rather, to our Battleground."

"Right," Rain nodded as MagiFairy helped her back into the control room for the device, managing to use Mahou a bit to fix the container for the control room to avoid damage in reentry.

"And I demand an explanation on why you just called me 'Brother,' dammit!" Shining Gundam snapped as he pointed at MagiFairy while stomping a leg.

**_"Meanie,"_** MagiFairy pulled an eyelid down and made a raspberry sound.

"Why you little…" Shining Gundam growled as he clenched his fists before flying around after MagiFairy, "Get back here so I can clobber you, dammit!"

**_"Ah! Tatsukete, Rain-Nee! Domon-Nii is being crazy again!"_**

"Let me catch you and I'll show you crazy!" Shining Gundam shook a fist at her, _'Hear me, Father…I'll be back for you. But for now…I have a 'little sister' to catch and bop on the head.' _"Get back here, Maylu!"

**_"Never!" _**MagiFairy laughed as Rain rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face before she began to frowna little in thought.

_'That outfit...Could it have some effect on the bearer's personality?'_ Rain thought.

* * *

**Me: The past for Neo Japan's fighter has come to light. With a tragic past starting from one year ago, Domon is out to find and kill his brother and destrow the Devil Gundam with his own hands in order to release his father from stasis. Will the Super Mode be able to give aide to him in doing this job? Find out, next time!**


	29. GGundam: UKYAUKYA! Jyuken Busou!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!  
**

* * *

"It's amazing how India still has a few green places," Allenby noted, carrying a large case on her back, as she walked through a forest with a river nearby.

"How much further?" Heero pondered, wearing the same case Allenby did, as he looked ahead at Allenby, who had the map and a compass.

"I think we're halfway there."

"Ugh…We need to get through this forest," Heero frowned.

"That's right. Speaking of which, where's Lan?" Allenby pondered.

"I have no clue. I thought he was behind us," Heero replied, glancing behind to see no one.

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!"

Both screamed before turning to see something swinging towards them on a vine. It let go and landed before them, revealing Lan, wearing just a fur loincloth and vest, his GekiChangers, dirt on his toned body, the same case the others had, and a bamboo shoot.

"Lan?!"

"I bet you're both hungry! I brought takenoko!" Lan grinned, "It's good! Eat!"

"Bamboo shoot?" Heero pondered.

"L-Lan, why are you naked?!" Allenby blushed.

"Has he reverted to becoming wild in his state of amnesia?" Heero muttered.

"I really love the forest! I felt I needed to do this!" Lan replied happily, "Alright! I'll make this my forest. That's right!" he turned to them, "Ally-chan and Heero strip too!"

"Oh fuck no!" Allenby and Heero roared.

"Why not?! Wakiwaki da!"

"This is no situation for it!" Heero snapped, "Did you forget we have something to do?!"

"…Oh yeah! I did. Gomen," Lan sheepishly apologized.

"Ugh! And he specifically gave you the letter, dammit!" Allenby groaned, "Beyond this forest is a mountain hut. Master Shafu and Master Bat Li's acquaintance lives there. We are to deliver the three packages we brought with us."

"Oh yeah! That's right! The errand!" Lan declared before jumping into a tree, "This errand will be a piece of cake! …Eh?" he looked down to see the branch breaking, "Gyah!"

"Lan!" Heero and Allenby yelped as he fell into the river.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"She's quite the strong dragoness," Celestia noted as the purple humanoid sat down in a cross-leg position within the barrier spell the Alticorn had set up to stop her attacking.

"Gomen nassai, gomen nassai, gomen nassai…" Saito apologized numerously with each bow.

"We didn't know that the egg would hatch so soon," Mirajane apologized, kneeling before the white Alticorn, "Or that it would hatch into its teenager state almost immediately."

"It is fine," Celestia gave a gentle laugh before looking at the annoyed dragon and then the two women, "Though…It does raise a few questions. Tell me, those thing on your upper bodies, why is it that you two have them along with the dragoness?"

"Oh. They're breasts," Mirajane informed.

Saito used his tail to cover his ears while covering Spike's ears with his hands before Mirajane began to go through anatomy in order to answer Celestia's questions…which only got worse when the Alticorn and Mirajane began to comparing and contrasting the female anatomy of the two species there. Both were just fortunate that it was only basic differences between human males and females.

"I see…" Celestia nodded as she looked at the currently red-faced, almost dizzy, note-taking Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight Sparkle, I would like you to continue housing these three along with our dragoness there."

"Huh?" Twilight blanked.

"What now?" Rainbow paled.

"If anything happens, I am sure our Dragon-raised child here may subdue her along with you, Rainbow Dash, and the other Elements of Harmony," Celestia assured, looking at Saito.

"Yes, ma'am! Though, all bets are off when I get a scent that means utter doom for all male that bare their claws and fangs at her," Saito informed before shivering, "I remember Uncle Midnight ticking off Auntie Grandine and he was sent flying all the way around the planet seven times before landing at the exact opposite side of the world."

Everyone blinked before slowly looking at the purple dragon. The humanoid dragon gave a smirk as she crossed her arms under her ample, bare bust. Later, she was grumbling as Saito kept her bound by his tail while her body was engulfed in ice and magic-made chains by Akitsu and Mirajane respectively while they entered a barn.

"Okay, I think you can remove the mouth restraint," Saito noted, Spike on his shoulder.

"Ah hope y'all ain't gonna let her destroy th' trees here," an orange Pony with her blond mane and tail bound into a pair of 'ponytail' with a red jewel holding them in place with a Stetson on her head noted as Twilight's horn stopped glowing and the energy-made muzzle vanished from her mouth.

"As if I'd wreck something as great as a tree!" the dragoness snorted, "Especially one with apples in it."

"…Y'all like apples?"

"Of course. I'm an omnivore, but I mainly prefer an apple," the dragoness informed as Saito placed her on a pile of hay, Akitsu letting her ice shatter while Mirajane took out a two-piece bikini in the color of flames, "…I am _not_ wearing that."

* * *

"This feels good!" Lan cheered as he swam around the river.

"Happy-go-lucky…" Heero deadpanned, "You are way too happy-go-lucky! If you keep this up, I'll kick your ass!"

"It's okay," Lan grinned as he got out.

"It's not okay!"

"I said it's okay!"

"It's not…" Heero began before Allenby slammed her head on both their heads.

"That's enough out of both of you!"

"That's right. Oh, what did Lan smell anyway when he sniffed the boxes again?"

"FumuFumu…" Lan replied before sneezing.

"Must mean very dusty," Bae noted before gulping, "I'm still scared of the Mononoke. Possessing terrifying power, apparently, it's a mysterious life form!"

"Hai! Hai! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" Lan declared as he ran off, putting on his clothes as he ran.

"Let's make up for lost time," Heero sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to wear this…" the dragoness grumbled, now wearing the bikini.

"Well, Spike and I couldn't look at you without something on. It's a bit indecent for a dragoness to be without clothing," Saito informed, "Plus, if my M…my Aunt Nine heard I didn't do something to help cover your modesty, then I'd get my bum whooped a hundred ways to Sunday…And that's when she's having a good day during her pregnancy."

"I don't get it, though," Spike noted.

"You were raised by girls who live without clothing except for special occasions or if they want to be all fancy," Saito deadpanned.

"Spike-chan, her body is like ours," Mirajane explained, "She needs to be modest when out, okay?"

"Okay, but I still don't get it," Spike shrugged.

"Agreed," the dragoness nodded.

"So what am ah gonna be callin' ya?" the orange Pony asked.

"…Flare," the dragoness replied, "Flare Quadstorm."

"Nice t' meet ya. Ah'm Applejack and this here is Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack informed, "If'n y'all will be willin', ah'd be glad t' trade apples fer work here."

"Really now? So what do I have to do? Follow you all d…" Flame began before Saito covered her mouth with his hand in its dragon state.

"She kids, she kids," Saito chuckled nervously.

"Indeed," Akitsu nodded, "It involves the apples here, does it not?"

"Of course," Applejack nodded, "Mah brother Big Macintosh is with mah Granny Smith out fer th' month seein' mah Uncle Apple Strudel."

"…I apologize, but you all are apple-themed in name?" Akitsu asked.

"It's fine, but sure we are," Applejack replied, "It's a tradition. All ah need y'all t' do is help me buck down these here apples, makin' sure they git into th' baskets, and then gettin' them t' th' apple cellar."

"It's a tough job from what I've seen and helped with," Spike added.

"So how do we do it?" Mirajane asked, using Take-Over to assume her Pony Form.

"Well first o' all, y'all jest line up against a tree like this one here," Applejack walked over to a tree with baskets around it, "Now each o' them has a sweet spot that'll take down them apples faster than a jackrabbit flees from a rattlesnake. Y'all need t' try an' hit it."

She proceeded to kick it with her hind legs. The apples all fell and landed in the baskets. Twilight used her magic to lift them and load them orderly into a nearby cart. Applejack tipped her hat to Twilight for the help.

"Ya see? It's all simple," Applejack informed.

"So what do we do with the apples that don't get into baskets?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, jest do yer best to pick 'em up before anythin' tries t' git 'em. Like a worm," Applejack shuddered, "Ah still remember th' Great Worm War mah family had wit' th' worms back when I was a Filly. Dark times, dark times…"

* * *

"The mountain hut is this way," Allenby noted before Lan ran ahead and began to sniff the air, "What's wrong?"

"I wonder if it's just my imagination…Ikou," Lan replied before screaming and barely ducking under a backgammon that destroyed a tree near them, "That? A Mononoke?"

"Aw crud…" Allenby paled before everyone began to do their best to dodge more of the backgammons that appeared.

"Where are you, you mononoke?" Lan demanded.

With that, more backgammons were sent at them. The group did their best to dodge, only for Allenby to get hit in the shoulder.

"Ally-chan!" Lan gasped before Heero was hit in the feet and knocked onto his face.

"What is this chain?! It's like it's alive!" Heero grunted.

"Jyarajyara mononoke! Come out!" Lan snapped before dodging the chain as it wrapped around a tree nearby, "Jyarajyara, don't joke! You!"

He jumped onto the chain and began to run down it. The mononoke flicked the chain and sent Lan onto his head.

"Lan!" Allenby yelped, "Lan, are you okay?"

"Ite…!" Lan hissed as he got up before blinking, "…Dying Will…"

The ball and chain rushed at him once more. Lan's left hand erupted in Storm Flames before he caught and incinerated the ball.

"Wh-wh-what was that?!" Allenby gawked.

"I think it was a…**Dying Will Flame**," Lan replied before grinning, "Yatta! I remembered something!"

_"Who are you people? What are you doing here? And did you really to burn my favorite toy? I kept candy in the ball!"_ a voice whined.

"An errand from Master Neko and Master Koumori! Don't interfere!" Lan snapped.

_"This is my forest! You can enter without permission, but you can't leave that way!" _the voice snapped before sobbing, _"Especially since you broke my favorite toy!"_

Lan's eyes widened before he jumped back from another ball and chain that erupted from the ground. Somehow, he 'saw' the attack before it even happened. He landed and pulled Allenby as a second one tried to wrap her around a tree and then pulled down Heero as a third tried to hit his container.

_"How unsightly. You were able to dodge all my strikes,"_ the voice continued before a large figure hidden by a heavy, torn, brown cloak emerged.

"You samosamo mononoke!"

"Hmm…What are those?" the mononoke pondered, pointing at the containers.

"They're our important errand's important package!" Lan snapped.

"Everything in this forest belongs to me!" the Mononoke declared before a ball and chain landed on his head, making a gong sound on impact, "…That hurt. Guh…" he collapsed out cold and Bae flew down.

"I got him!" Bae cheered.

"Yatta!" Lan cheered, "Nice work, Bae!"

"Tie it up!" Allenby shouted as she quickly tied up the mononoke with Heero's help.

"Now let's see who this 'Mononoke' is," Heero noted as he pulled off the cloak, revealing the head of an elephant.

"It's Master Elehung Kam Po!" Bae screamed.

"The one the two Masters wanted us to see?" Allenby blinked.

"Oopsie," Lan sweatdropped.

"Indeed. He is actually nicknamed 'Erohung' and is very fearful of sukeban," Bae explained, "He believes that there is Fun in Training."

"Fun in Training?" Allenby repeated as Lan and Heero looked at her, "What?"

"He's afraid of delinquent girls," Heero noted.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Allenby scowled.

* * *

"Our latest intel reports that the Neo Sweden representative was last seen entering India. When we find him, you take care of his Gundam, Argo," a well-developed, green-haired woman in military uniform informed a tall, muscular man with a bomb strapped to his torso over his black muscle shirt and under his torn green jacket.

"Right," the man nodded, glancing out a window in the report room to see a muscular black and white Gundam that appeared to be Russian in design, _'Soon, Bolt Gundam, we'll see just what this Gundam Fighter from Neo Sweden can do.'_

* * *

"There it is!" Bae exclaimed.

The group looked up at a hill to see a log cabin. As they got closer, they saw it had a front porch and a pair of red curtains for a door. Lan and Heero grumbled as they had to carry the bound Elehung.

"How rude! I'm also a Kensei! But I got tied up!" Elehung whined.

"Why did you pretend to be a Mononoke?" Lan pondered as they walked in to see various Chinese, Japanese, and Indian designs had been incorporated together.

"It was a small test. Seems only one of you was taught the basics of GekiJyuKen, but all three of you are masters of BatKen," Elehung noted as they got his chains off, "I can feel a good spot in you guys…even though the test was interrupted by a ball to the head…" he then turned to Allenby, "Especially in Ally-chan! She's covered in good spots!"

"It's 'Allenby!'" the Neo Sweden girl barked before Elehung's trunk got her cheek.

"Kiss!" Elehung declared and removed his trunk, revealing a nose-shaped kissmark on her cheek.

"Eh?!" Allenby exclaimed as Elehung walked outside.

"GekiJyu ElephantKen's true meaning is the Art of the steel ball and chain. I wanted to train just Ally-chan, but from the letter Bae gave me…" Elehung paled and whimpered, "If I didn't train all three of you, Shafu would tie me up in my own steel ball and chain and dump me in a room filled with Sukeban…"

"There, there, Zou?" Lan pondered.

"Now…Open the packages!" Elehung recovered.

The trio looked at each other before opening the containers. In it was a strange green and silver ball and chain that resembled the head of an elephant.

"This is the really important thing?!" Lan frowned as he picked his up.

"Sou," Elehung nodded.

"Where?" Lan looked around (A/N: 'Sou' is Japanese for 'Right.' 'Zou' is Japanese for 'Elephant.')

"No, no, no. This is the super special GekiHammer! You control it just as well as your arms and legs," Elehung declared, "I have my oath to not fight after all. Here! All three of you, especially Ally-chan, are going to be using this."

"My name is 'Allenby!'" the bluenette snapped as she picked her GekiHammer up and slammed it between Elehung's legs, making the elephant freeze up and collapse.

"Right in the peanuts," Lan gulped.

"I'm thinking she's already mastered it," Bae sweatdropped.

_''Mama, writing to say that I'm now in India with Wakiwaki friends. Sent here by Neko and Koumori to meet and train under samosamo Jyarajyara Zou. Ally-chan currently whacked him between legs and now is in hurting,'' _Lan wrote, _''It's going to be Wakiwaki! I just know it! Lan. PS: What are Dying Will Flames? And how did I know how Zou would send chain at me?'_

"Form a line! From this point on, the training begins. I-Chan's training is different from Master Shafu's and Master Bat Li's."

"Hai," the trio nodded.

"Will you follow no matter what happens?"

"Hai," the trio nodded before Lan whispered.

"He's gone from perverted Zou to Bishibashi Zou," Lan whispered, earning a giggle from Allenby.

"Despite his behavior, he's not just a Kensei in show," Heero informed, "Mission confirmed."

"Yosha. Ikuzou!" Elehung declared.

"Hai!" the trio nodded before they stood before a river and Elehung held up a hammer before putting the last nail into his tent.

"Bring the sheet!" Elehung called.

"Oh? Got it!" Lan grinned as he ran over with the sheet.

"Hurry! Hurry! Good!" Elehung cheered as he and Lan covered the tent with the sheet, "Do a good job pulling it."

"Sou, sou, sou."

"This can't be a Kensei…" Allenby muttered.

"It's sad but true. But that is because his motto is 'There is Fun in Training,'" Bae commented.

"Yosh! Kansei!" Elehung cheered, "The tent is done. Next…" Allenby and Heero tensed up for training, "Preparing the food! Let us go!"

"Food!" Lan cheered as Allenby and Heero facefaulted.

"Food-food-food! Lan-Lan Food!" Elehung chanted as he and Lan danced around the tent.

"This is not training…" Heero muttered as he started to get up.

"…This…This is camping," Allenby deadpanned.

"Lick."

"Ah!" Allenby yelped before Elehung dodged her swing of the GekiHammer.

"Now go pick up firewood. Go," Elehung ordered as he pushed Heero off.

"What is this?" Heero pondered.

"Go, go!"

"What about our GekiHammer?" Allenby asked as she and Lan held up their GekiHammer.

"As I always say 'In playing, there is training.' Eh-heh," Elehung winked.

* * *

"Yosha! I caught a herring roe!" Elehung cheered.

"Sugoi!" Lan cheered as he reeled his in, "Eh? A boot?"

"Ahahahaha! Best catch of the day!" Elehung cheered, patting Lan's back.

"Iie…Not until we get the other half."

"Oh, so very true!" Elehung laughed as Lan grinned.

"Master Elehung!" Heero and Allenby barked as they walked over.

"Master, weren't you going to teach us how to use the chain and steel ball? How to use the GekiHammer?" Allenby asked before Elehung took the weapon mentioned from them and put the two hammers to the size with Lan's.

"For now, leave that. For now, use these," Elehung ordered as he gave the two a fishing pole, "First, let me see you two catch a fish. Either that, or the other boot Lan found so we can have roast boot tonight."

"…You're kidding, right?" Allenby asked.

"If we catch a fish or that other boot, then you will teach us, correct?" Heero asked.

"Sou."

"Very well. Mission accepted."

"Let's go, Heero," Allenby nodded before the two swung their lures out…only for them to overshoot the river.

"No good, no good, no good, no good," Elehung ordered before motioning over to Lan, now in a yellow, cheetah-themed version of his normal attire, "See? Lan's getting it. If you just throw it, it won't go."

"Hai," GekiYellow nodded before playing a little with the pole before taking the lure and throwing it into the water, watching it skip along the water, "Ichi. Ni. San. Shi! Shi! Yatta!"

"Oh, nice job! Nice job!" Elehung applauded.

_'…It's like dealing with children…'_ Heero thought with an eye twitch before glancing at how Elehung was preparing to launch his own, _'I see now. These movements lead to skill with the chain and steel ball.'_

_ 'This is training for the GekiHammer?'_ Allenby thought, _'Well, we had to dance in order to master BatKen…'_

"Ite-ite-ite!" Elehung yelped once Allenby threw her lure out, "Ally-chan! Not me. Catch the fish! The fish!"

GekiYellow slapped a knee, laughing, as he threw the lure out, landing parallel with Elehung's lure.

"Don't call me Ally-chan!" Allenby snapped as she tried to get the lure out of his ear.

* * *

"Ally-chan, Heero, you're so strange!" GekiYellow noted a bit later.

"What are you saying?" Heero scowled as GekiYellow removed his helmet/mask.

"Mimic Ally-chan and Heero," Lan stated before putting a finger on his eyebrows and started to make a stern face with them, "You two are like this. Like this. Gachigachi." He put his helmet back on, "You should do it more Ukyaukya!"

"Are you saying do this half-playing?" Heero frowned, "Playing on a battlefield…you'll get killed like that."

"Instead of gachigachi shiyoshiyo…you should be ukyaukya!"

"Lan, I like you like a little brother right now, so I'll say this; that is not training," Allenby informed before glancing around as GekiYellow slumped and his pallet swapped to GekiRed, "Where did Master Erohung go?"

"Hai! I'm here!" Elehung called as he ran over, "Just had to talk with the Neo Russians that were outside my forest. You're having a fight tomorrow with the Bolt Gundam they have."

"You…You set up a fight for GekiOh?" Heero asked.

"Hai. It will be your final test," Elehung informed before taking out two more GekiChangers, "I also have these for when you catch a fish, you two. Either that, or you find the other boot. Roast Boot is never good unless you have the other boot."

Allenby yelped as she ended up poking her own tush with her lure.

"It's good," Elehung gave a thumbs up.

"If you're here to interfere, Master Elehung, then please leave," Heero frowned.

"No, no, no, no…Those scowls…Ally-chan, a smile fits you best. I guess the same with Heero as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heero frowned.

"I can't smile when I'm taking training seriously," Allenby sighed.

"Then…I-chan, Bae, and Lan will make Ally-chan and Heero laugh, 'kay," Elehung informed.

"M-Me?" Bae blinked.

"What rubbish. I won't smile," Heero informed.

"Well…just watch. Helicopter!" Elehung declared as he spun his steel ball and chain around over his head.

"Pointless," Heero and Allenby deadpanned, causing Elehung to freeze up and end up hitting GekiRed in the noggin.

"Why you…!" GekiRed growled before pulling a lobster out of the water and hit Elehung in the face with it.

"Ah! Ooh! Ite!" Elehung yelped.

"Hey. Look! It's Sandy Claws. _Claws_!" Bae laughed.

"What did I say about puns?" GekiRed frowned under his mask before tearing the lobster off and shoved in into Bae's tiny pants.

"Ah! Ooh! Eek!" Bae yelped before they heard something crunch and Bae began to sing Opera until a louder crunch was heard and he collapsed onto the ground with the lobster going back into the water.

Heero and Allenby snorted back a laugh and their smiles, trying to keep calm. It was then Elehung began to try and do gymnastics. The trio began to play jump rope with a steel ball and chain with Bae in the middle.

"Oh! That's cheating!" Elehung pointed out.

"We never said I couldn't be a fly," Bae cracked.

"Necklace!" Elehung declared as he wore his weapon like one.

"A pendulum clock," GekiRed informed, using his GekiHammer to make himself act as a pendulum clock…earning no response from them.

"Hmm…" Elehung sighed before turning around, "Fart."

The two cracked up with a laugh, throwing their lures out.

"Yatta! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Elehung cheered.

"We did it! We finally made them laugh!" GekiRed laughed with Bae.

"It was just a chuckle! Stop screwing around you guys!" Heero snapped, the two unable to stop their chuckles and laughs.

"Oh!" Allenby gasped, "For the first time, they properly flew."

"But why? All we did was…laugh…" Heero blinked before facepalming, "God, they were right."

"Thinking that laughing is a hindrance for GekiJyuKen is a mistake, Allenby, Heero," Elehung informed calmly, "Smiles are important, especially in a bad situation."

"I…I get it now. Master Elehung's teaching isn't to directly teach one how to use the meteor hammer…" Allenby realized, "It's to never lose our minds in any situation, right?"

"So that's why you say 'In playing, there is training,'" Heero noted.

"Do you understand this you three?" Elehung asked.

"Hai!" Lan nodded with Heero and Allenby.

"Yosha, Yosha, Yosha," Elehung nodded before turning to Allenby and charged, "I'll kiss you!"

"Oh! I got one!" Allenby gasped, moving away from Elehung and reeled in a large bass while Heero brought in…the other boot.

"…Seems we caught a fish _and_ the other boot," Heero noted, causing Lan to start laughing.

* * *

Argo stood within the Bolt Gundam's piloting room as the sun rose to the east. He wore a dark-green Mobile Trace System with the bomb still strapped to his body. He and his Gundam had their arms crossed, staring at GekiOh on the other side. Nearby, Elehung was sipping a smoothie near the woman, the two sharing an observation tower with communication to both Gundam Fighters. Inside GekiOh, Lan, Allenby, and Heero stood together, wearing red, yellow, and blue jackets respectively that resembled gi. On their arms were the GekiChangers.

"Ready, minna?" Lan asked.

"Yep," Allenby nodded.

"Affirmative," Heero nodded.

"**Tagire! Power of the Beast! Beast On!**" the trio declared as they began to turn into GekiRed, GekiBlue, and GekiYellow.

"**This Body swells with infinite energy! Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!**" Lan declared.

"**Techniques grace this beautiful flower. Fantastic Technique! GekiBlue!**" Heero called out.

"**With daily purification polishing the Heart. Honest Heart! GekiYellow!**" Allenby recited.

"**Our blazing Geki is the proof of justice!**" GekiRed declared.

**"Jyuken Sentai…"** the trio posed in a triangle shape, **"GekiRanger!"**

* * *

"What is this?" the green-haired woman pondered.

"GekiOh is special since it requires _three_ pilots to bring out its full potential," Elehung informed.

"The fateful match between Neo Sweden and Neo Russian begins! Bzz!" Bae commentated.

* * *

**"Gundam Fight Ready?"** Bolt Gundam declared.

**"Go!"** GekiOh roared.

"Now, the battle's started! Bzzz!" Bae cheered as the two began to fight with GekiOh doing a few kicks that seemed to do no damage before Bolt Gundam punched GekiOh in the face, knocking it back, "He really is hard! Super hard Bolt Gundam!"

"**Meteor Hammer!**" Bolt Gundam roared as spheres shot out of his shoulders and connected to a pair of hilts he pulled out, the chains made of energy.

"Oh no! He knows how to use a meteor hammer as well!" Bae gasped as Bolt Gundam slammed both weapons at GekiOh, "GekiOh has fallen once more!"

"He really is strong!" Heero commented as GekiOh stood up.

"He's gachigachi!" GekiRed growled.

=Ally-chan-tachi!= the trio turned to a screen to see Elehung on it =It's about time to show the results of your training!=

"Master Elehung/Zou?!" the trio gasped.

"Here a second character enters," Bae commentated, "Kensei GekiJyu ElephantKen Erohung." Elehung facefaulted, "Wrong. Elehung Kin Po."

"Relax, relax, relax, just giving them a last bit of advice that they seemed to have forgotten," Elehung assured the green-haired woman, now holding a gun at him, before sighing, "Erohung…That stupid fly, annoying as always."

=Make your hearts one with Ally-chan as the center! Burn the Geki!=

"Huh?" GekiRed and GekiBlue tilted their heads.

"Make our hearts one. I get it!" GekiYellow exclaimed, "Lan! Heero! Let's get going! We're summoning a new GekiBeast!"

"Right," GekiBlue nodded.

"Still ukyaukya?" GekiRed grinned under his helmet.

**CUE: JYUKEN SENTAI GEKIRANGER OPENING**

**"GekiWaza! Rai-Rai Jyu! GekiElephant!"**

A lime-green Geki flared off GekiOh, surprising Bolt Gundam and the spectators aside from the Kensei and Bae. It solidified and transformed into a lime-green, silver, and black elephant. It landed before GekiOh and raised onto its hind legs, blowing its trunk.

"There it is! This is another Legendary GekiBeast! GekiElephant!" Bae cheered.

**"GekiElephant?!"** Bolt Gundam gasped, taking a step back.

**"Ike, GekiElephant!"** GekiOh declared.

GekiElephant blew its trunk as it charged.

"Now, GekiElephant creates a ball out of Geki! It rolls down the trunk and-Oh!-What smooth dribbling! It may be large, but it sure is quick! Look at its dexterous nose! Shoot!" Bae narrated as GekiElephant shot the ball at Bolt Gundam, knocking it over upon impact, "Gooooaaaaaaal!-!-!"

"We did it!" GekiRed cheered.

"We're still not done!" GekiYellow replied.

"Right. Now for the second stage," GekiBlue nodded.

**"Jyuken Busou!"**

GekiElephant blew its trunk once more, catching the ball with its trunk before it separated into its head, a headpiece made of its gold tusks, and the two halves of its body. The backs of the body parts opened up to let them attach to GekiOh's shoulders upside-down with the feet pointed into the air. GekiOh grabbed the elephant head in its left hand, making a Meteor Hammer, while its head went up ninety degrees to let the tusks connected to the opening, revealing another face.

**"GekiElephantOh, Burning Up!"**

"That can't be," the woman gasped.

"Jyuken Busou! Jyuken Busou! GekiOh has acquired the Legendary Power of the GekiElephant. They combine to become GekiElephantOh!" Bae cheered as Elehung nodded in satisfaction.

**"It won't work,"** Bolt Gundam growled as he sent both his Meteor Hammers at GekiElephantOh.

**"EleHammer!"** GekiElephantOh declared.

"GekiElephantOh's hammer goes straight! Yes! It shatters Bolt Gundam's Meteor Hammers and slams into the left shoulder of the Bolt Gundam, breaking the guard!" Bae cheered, "And continuing with vigor…The ball's attack! It overwhelms Bolt Gundam and destroys the other shoulder guard!"

"Argo!" the woman gasped.

"GekiElephantOh has powerful and graceful chain and ball control!" Bae cheered, "Oh! Bolt Gundam is headed for GekiElephantOh with a full body tackle! Watch out! Dodge! Please get out of the way, GekiElephantOh!"

"What nonsense about dodging!" Elehung snapped as he bopped Bae on the head, "Ally-chan-tachi, destroy that pebble!"

"Right!" GekiYellow nodded, "Everyone! Here we go!"

"Yeah!" both nodded.

**"GekiElephantOh!"** GekiYellow declared.

**_"GekiWaza: Dai Gan-Gan-Gan _(Great Firm-Firm Ball)_!"_** GekiElephantOh declared before its upper body began to spin at a high velocity.

"It can't be…It can't be!" Bae gasped, "I can finally see it with my own eyes! That's the biggest, most powerful, super GekiWaza said to break the moon! Dai Gan-Gan-Gan!"

"What?!" the woman gasped, _'Oh boy…I'd hate to be Colony Moon if it could really do that. Hope their representative doesn't hear of it, either.'_

The EleHammer flared with the Geki before slamming into into the Bolt Gundam's legs, completely destroying them.

**_"JyuKen is the Fist of Justice!"_** GekiElephantOh declared.

"Those that are righteous…" GekiBlue began.

"…will surely…" GekiRed added.

"…win!" GekiYellow finished.

"GekiOh…no…Geki_Elephant_Oh Special Debut! And it has an overwhelming victory without taking the Head Unit or striking the Cockpit!" Bae cheered, "The whole world is shocked and moved!

**_"GekiElephantOh, win!"_** GekiElephantOh declared.

"Did it! Did it!" GekiRed cheered.

"Where there is excess smile, there is victory," GekiYellow giggled before GekiRed hugged her, "Eh?"

"That was sugoi, Ally-chan!" GekiRed grinned.

"D…Don't call me 'Ally-chan,' Lan!" GekiYellow stammered, a blush on her face, "Plus, it was mainly Master Elehung. So give him thanks."

"Alright! Ally-chan complimented me!" Elehung cheered, "No big deal! To thank me, all I need is a kiss from Ally-chan!"

"Completely refused, you big fat perverted elephant!"

"Please, please! Kiss please! Kiss please!"

* * *

"Despite his appearance, he does proper teachings," Shafu noted as Bat Li nodded.

"Though his silly side never changes. Still, why are we doing this?" Bat Li asked as he put a moving box down in a room decorated like his cave.

"As of now, the Kensei are the official sponsors for Neo Sweden's GekiOh," Shafu explained, "Now let's go meet them."

* * *

"And…" Elehung pulled the string and confetti shot out of the tiny toy, "Ta-dah!"

"Sugoi!" Lan cheered.

"Lan, finish your letter!" Allenby barked.

"Hai, hai," Lan nodded before the trio of humans along with the Kensei heard a triangle ring, "…Eh?"

"Hello," Shafu greeted.

"…Is that another Kensei?" Allenby blinked.

"Oh, hey-a, Shafu," Elehung waved.

"Neko!" Lan exclaimed as he ran over to Shafu as Bat Li walked in and towards Heero and Allenby.

"I apologize for what Elehung has done," Bat Li apologized as he glanced over at the excited Lan as Shafu's tail went nuts due to Lan scratching his chin.

"You have a nice technique," Shafu noted between cat-like laughs.

"I agree," Heero nodded, "Still, why us?"

"It's because you all have strong Hearts, Techniques, and Bodies," Bat Li explained, "Shafu believe that an ancient legend is starting to happen. One that will either destroy the world or restore it."

Allenby gulped at hearing that. She glanced over at Lan as he went back to his letter to his family.

_'Kaa-chan, it was Chō Wakiwaki today! We're now traveling with Neko, Koumori, and Zou after fighting Nazonazo Neo Russia's Pilot, Argo! I still don't know who 'Maylu' or 'Matsu' are, but I know you don't want me to be forced to remember everything. The fridge is filled with the nazonazo food you brought us through the Smash Scarf. It looks yummy, especially the curry stuff. Will write again soon. Say 'Hi' to Ku-Neechan for me, Kaa-chan. Lan,'_ the brunette wrote down before sending it.

"What I do not understand is why you let him go with the Head Unit intact," Bat Li noted.

"Well…I felt that he needed to keep going through the fight," Lan replied, "I don't know why, but I just felt it."

"You should always trust that feeling, Lan," Shafu advised, patting Lan's head and earned a happy chuckle from the brunette.

_ 'Entry Three: Lan, now with last name 'Hikari' due to finding out from his supposed family, has shown his ability to sense an attack once more, acknowledging it this time as existing. With this, a second ability has appeared; flames capable of incinerating anything Lan touches. They're said to have been forged from his 'Dying Will,'' _Heero thought to himself, _''Furthermore, Lan Hikari seems to release Gundam Fighters we face at times because he feels they need to keep fighting. Further study is required on his reasons.'_

* * *

**Me: The past for Neo Japan's fighter has come to light. With a tragic past starting from one year ago, Domon is out to find and kill his brother and destrow the Devil Gundam with his own hands in order to release his father from stasis. Will the Super Mode be able to give aide to him in doing this job? Find out, next time!**


	30. GGundam: KICHIKICHI! ZZ Gundam!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!  
**

* * *

_ **"B-Brother…please…"**_

"Sis…" A young teen around Heero's age whispered, shedding a tear to a lone grave before the ocean, _'Devil Gundam…I swear…I swear what you did to my little sister, I will never forgive you!' _a beep went off on a laptop nearby, "Hm?" he walked over to it, "…I have to fight again? This guy better have info on the Devil Gundam."

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"So what's the response?" Jasmine pondered, walking up to Matsu while in a bathrobe from her recent shower.

"He's accepted the challenge, but on the condition we meet in-person first," Matsu replied.

"…I hope it doesn't end up with half the city destroyed like last time," Jasmine noted with a frown, recalling the Neo Iran Incident. What's worse was that the _Gundam _didn't take a _step _into the city. Collateral damage was all the _pilot's _work; herself excluded.

"Oh no, no, no," Matsu assured, "Not a single criminal record on the pilot. In fact, he was picked by accident because, when he was scavenging parts in Neo Bangladesh's junkyard, he ended up falling into a trapdoor the scientist had made to hide their Gundam and ended up inside the test Gundam they had built a year after the last Gundam Fight. Took to it like a fish to water."

"Sounds like most Mecha pilots," Jasmine noted.

"True, but it's mainly because it was set up as a Video Game," Matsu sweatdropped, "Anyways, he's spent the remaining three years before this Gundam Fight, training in the new Gundam."

"Got anything on family?"

"None alive. His sister died on a trip down to the surface they had the year before under unknown circumstances," Matsu replied, "His Win-Lose record so far is 20 Gundam destroyed, 1 left in one piece. An interesting fact is that each one was taken down in three minutes exactly."

"What was the one that beat him?" Medi-Cal pondered.

"Neo Hong Kong's **Kowloon Gundam**, piloted by **Master Asia**," Matsu informed, "He didn't destroy the Head Unit, though. Of course, that has been a bit common among a select few Gundam Fighters, such as the Shining Gundam against Neo America, Neo China, Neo France, and Neo Russia in that order, and then there's this other Gundam: the **GekiOh** Gundam, piloted by Neo Sweden's Representative. It has fought the Dragon Gundam and Bolt Gundam, just like the Shining Gundam, but left their Head Units intact as well."

"Is it just me, or did Neo Sweden rip off the Neo Japanese for a name?" Alexander asked.

"Seems like it, but the data I managed to obtain says that the pilot was the one who named it, due to the fact it was originally known as the **Tiger Gundam**," Matsu adjusted her glasses, "They made sure to not say the Pilot's name in any reports or even the Pilot's gender. Top notch secrecy at that."

"Guess I'll go prepare then for meeting him," Jasmine noted as she walked off.

Alexander waited until his wife was completely gone from the area before turning to Matsu, "Anything else about them?"

"I may have stolen the designs you were looking for," Matsu replied, earning a nod from Alexander before he reached into his pocket and handed her a photo. Captured was the image of Lan snoozing in his star-patterned boxers on a mat and the blankets on him kicked a bit to show him wearing a white sleeping shirt, "I've copied them and have started to use parts from Gundam Destroyer to start up your pet project. If I had some more help, I could be done a day before your anniversary with her."

"Good. Good," Alexander nodded. "I'll be sure to give you a hand between fights."

"By the way... how goes your goal of enjoying each other in a different country every other week?" Matsu gave a perverted giggle as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uht! You said you wouldn't ask!" Alexander blushed.

"I said I wouldn't ask in _Austria_. We're in _Bangladesh_ now."

"…Damn you and your loopholes," Alexander muttered.

"He'll remember this once you finally get to have Lan the way you want him on your wedding night," Nazo whispered.

"I know. But unlike him right now, I've already told him my plans for that night," Matsu smirked as Onii-san's nose bled.

"Damn… lucky… bastard of a brat…" Alexander muttered as he wiped the red stain on his face. It wasn't that he was _jealous _of the Hikari youth, he was fully satisfied with his lot in life. He was simply reacting how most males would if another male was in the kind of situation Lan was in.

* * *

Lan sneezed and caused the card tower he, Bat Li, Heero, and Elehung were making to collapse and end up on the other three's faces.

"Lan…" Heero began with an eye twitch.

"Sorry," Lan apologized as Elehung laughed.

"Who's up for Poker?" Elehung asked.

* * *

"I swear that if you do not let him pay for the check this time, no business for the next six countries," Jasmine scowled, wearing a formal cream and violet Chinese dress while she and Alexander stood outside a formal restaurant, right along the edge of Dhaka.

"Yes, dear," Alexander returned, wearing a formal suit and tie for this meeting. Nodding at the acknowledgement that her husband would comply with her wishes, Jasmine pressed a finger to one of her earrings.

"You can hear me, right?" she asked into them.

=Indeed= Matsu replied, her voice coming from the earring at a volume only Jasmine could hear =This Gundam Fighter likes to treat his opponent to a meal in order to learn a bit about them before fighting. It's only fair since he's paying for the entire meal=

"Okay. So we'll do our best to avoid going into the family subject, then. I'd rather not fight an opponent that was enraged before the fight...again," Jasmine looked at Alexander.

"What?" Alexander asked before Jasmine gave him the 'You-know-what-you-want-to-do' look, "Okay, okay. Fine. I won't try to piss the guy off, okay?"

"Okay...Purple haired woman of Chinese origin...and seems to be the pants of the relationship," the two turned to see a teenager in formal wear as well approaching them, "I'm guessing you must be Alexander and Jasmine, right? I'm Judau Ashuta, representative for Neo Bangladesh," he greeted. He was around fifteen years of age with green eyes, a mop of messy yet groomed brown hair on his head.

"Indeed," Jasmine replied, "We're the representatives for Neo Belgium."

"Why don't we talk more while getting out meals, alright?" Alexander asked.

"Good idea. I'm starving, actually," Judau chuckled.

_"Boys and food..."_ Jasmine muttered to herself as they went in.

Obviously, their reputations had proceeded them, because not only they were given a nice table in the back without wait, but murmurs went out about how the city may be destroyed in a Gundam Fight if what happened in Tehran was anything to go by. Really, you get in _one_ fight in a high-end restaurant, cost thousands in collateral, destroy an air field, and they never lead you hear the end of it.

"So you're fif_teen _you say? That's pretty young for a Gundam Fighter," Alexander noted as he looked up from his menu.

"Yeah, well...It was a complete accident. I worked in part collecting and ended up falling into the prototype for the Gundam I'm using, the **Z (Zeta) Gundam**, and thought it was just a video game. The scientists were recording the whole thing and next thing I know after getting out of it, I'm their Gundam Fight representative," Judau replied bashfully, "But how did _you _two become Gundam Fighters? Taisen... sounds more like a Neo _Japanese _name than Belgium."

"Well... funny story about that," Alex chuckled as he scratched his cheek. "Neo Belgium's _actual _Gundam Fight rep had come up to us in a drunken stupor of sorts and molested my wife," he said putting an arm around her shoulder and holding her close. "So, I drenched him in wine, broke his nose, fractured his jaw's hinges, and tasered him in the crotch since he wouldn't go down."

"You... You don't say..." Judau replied nervously at that story, unconsciously crossing his legs while committing himself _not _to do anything that could be interpreted as sexual harassment to Alexander's wife. "Still, that explains the why, but _how _did you two become Gundam Fighters?"

"Well, the Browning Gundam," Jasmine began, Alexander and Judau having to stifle their laughter at that name, "was calibrated to _only _Neo Belgium's rep's bio-signature, and wouldn't be re-calibrated in time for the fight's start. In light of that, my husband offered the... _mobile suit_, that he had prepped in order to ease the burden that the Gundam Fight puts on Earth every four years."

"All the destruction you mean?" Judau asked.

"Yes," Alex returned, taking a sip of his water. "Did you know at one point in Earth's past, that there used to be five _million _faunal and floral species on this planet?" he asked, Judau shaking his head "no". "Well it's understandable that you wouldn't know. By 2010, around 300 species were going extinct every year, and eventually, those numbers began to take their toll, worsening as they escalated to one species going extinct every _day_. The Gundam Fight only served to _exacerbate _the problem, so the mobile suit that I created, which is now being used in this Gundam Fight, was meant to try and limit the damage done."

"Like an on-field referee for a street fight?" Judau asked.

"That's essentially all the Gundam Fight is. A series of fights meant to decide who should rule space every four years," Jasmine huffed. "A replacement for war? More like 'might makes right'. At least when _humans _did all the fighting, an entire species didn't go exist whenever they took two steps to the left."

"Three if they went right," Alexander chuckled, Jasmine giving him a stern look. "But in all seriousness," he said coughing into his sleeve. "Nature's barely hanging on by a thread as it is. You may not know this because you live up in the Colonies, but if too many species on Earth become extinct, then it'll become impossible for other species to continue propagating. By the next Gundam Fight, there may not even be an Earth to fight _on_, or even if it still is, it'll be nothing but a lifeless rock."

"You said it," Judau nodded, giving a small, sad smile, "My sister really loved this world. Our last visit here was in Hong Kong. The two of us went to the zoo there where they housed the most endangered of species. All of those animals ended up surrounding her as she petted them all."

_'Uh oh. Bad, Alexander, made him think about his late family...'_ Alexander berated himself.

"So do you have any goals once you get to the Finals?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. Beat the enemies I face down and win," Judau replied.

"A simple answer, but that's what makes it so powerful," Alexander pointed out as Jasmine gave him another look.

"So what about you two? Same thing?"

"Not really. I mean, it would be nice to win it, but we're most likely going to just drop out in the Semi-Finals," Jasmine replied, Alexander neither accepting nor denying that sentiment.

"So you can focus more on your Gundam's main task, right?" Judau asked.

"You bet," Alexander nodded.

"Glad to see others with a second goal in this fight," Judau noted.

"So you have one as well?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. But...It's mainly a promise I made to my sister," Judau replied, adopting a sad look and making Jasmine berate herself mentally, before he brightened up at seeing something, "Well, there's out waiter...waitress. Nice figure, too."

"True, but I prefer my wife's," Alexander agreed as the waitress approached.

* * *

=Future Prediction Program: On-Line. MUSOU Unit: On-Line. Gurren Lagann is ready to battle= Matsu informed on the line, satisfied that the new tech that had been integrated into the Gurren Lagann's framework was proven to be compatible with all systems, while the Gurren Lagann stood a few miles away from the town they had been in earlier.

"Perfect. Ready, dear?" Alexander smirked.

=You bet I am= Jasmine smirked as the monitors showed three jet-like vehicles, all painted blue, red, yellow, white, and black in color flying towards them =Though…I wonder which one is the actual Gundam…=

"Docking to form **ZZ Gundam**!" Judau declared from the smallest of the three vehicles as they flew into formation.

The smallest of the three spun around and its cockpit and nosecone part flipped down before the front of the largest of the three vehicles connected to its bottom half while the medium-sized flight vehicle connected to the top. The thrusters of the bottom half of the now-single flight vehicle went into itself before they turned into large legs with red and white feet. The onyx part of it went up and turned into a jetpack as the red wings folded into themselves. The thrusters on the former medium-sized part of the combined form moved out to become arms and onyx hands. The cockpit and nosecone ejected and turned into a double-barreled blaster as the rest of the upper part folded into itself and went down forty-five degrees to become a torso. A Gundam head emerged before the gold spikes on it spun ninety degrees to point skyward.

"Let's go! **ZZ (Double Zeta) Gundam!**" Judau declared as ZZ Gundam landed across from Gurren Lagann.

Lagann let out a slow, loud whistle, **"Wow! And I here I thought the Gundam Fighters couldn't think of a way to make the opponents impressed unless it was my wife and I."**

**"Heh. Thanks,"** ZZ Gundam replied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose area, **"But let's talk later, okay? Right now, I wanna see what you two got. Let's fight until we're all missing out legs and arms, fair since you've got a guy in the Head Unit?"**

** "Well, only because you said that it would be fair,"** Gurren replied, **"Gundam Fight, Ready?"**

**"Go!"** ZZ Gundam declared as he open fired on Gurren Lagann with his Double Beam Rifle.

Leaping to the left and dodging the shot, the Gurren Lagann let out a shout of- **"Drill Buster!" **-before pointing with its right hand, the pits by its wrists firing drill-shaped projectiles. ZZ Gundam quickly transformed into its combined Flight Mode and dodged the shots before taking to the air, the Gurren Lagann tensing its legs and the LeviSphere drive in the GurrenWing glowing before it took to the air with a green contrail at its back.

**"That won't work on me!"** ZZ Gundam roared as he transformed back into Robot Mode and fired his Double Beam Rifle at the red mecha, forcing it to dance through the air lest it be hit, a few of the shots creating gouge marks in the armor, **"Missile Barrage!"**

ZZ Gundam sent a flurry of AMA-13S missiles through the air and at the Gurren Lagann after he had gotten it right where he wanted it. Seeing the wave of ordinance flying towards them, both pilots quickly crossed their mech's arms in front of its chest before the myraid of payloads went off, covering the red mecha in a cloud of black smoke.

**"Got him!"** Judau said with a smirk as red and beige-colored parts fell to the ground below, the Gurren Lagann's right arm having taken the brunt of the attack and was barely hanging on by a few synthetic tendons.

**"Heh. Seems that I got you on that** **one!"** ZZGunam chuckled.

**"You would think that,"** Gurren smirked.

**"What are you talking about? I'm already a forth down in winning,"** ZZ Gundam scratched his head.

**"Gurren Lagann! Spin-On!"** Alex shouted as he turned the core drill in front of him, the red mecha's frame lighting up bright green as before Judau's eyes, the damage once done mended itself, gouges in the armor bouncing back while the missing metal around the right elbow... regenerated.

"No way..." Judau gasped, his body trembling as he watched the regeneration in front of him, _'It...it's the same as that day...' _he muttered to himself before he tightened his grip on the controls. **"RAAAAAAAH!"** ZZ Gundam roared as it shot at the Gurren Lagann, its hand going to two white handles in its back pack before drawing a pair of Beam Saber handles, only triple the size of what most Gundam used. **"Alright, _talk_! What is your connection to the Devil Gundam? TELL ME!"** he roared as energy beams almost twice as thick and one and a half times as long as regular beam sabers shot out of the handles, the Gurren Lagann catching the dual blades. To both pilot's shock however, the Gurren's hands began to heat up, smoke rising from the metal.

"Whoa!" Jasmine cried as she pulled her handles back and shifted her weight to the rear wall of the cockpit, the Gurren Lagann releasing the ZZ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers. "Alex! Get us out of here!"

"Right!" Alex returned as he tightened the compound handles, turning the radial mounts before pushing them upward, the Gurren Lagann flying into the sky and away from the ZZ Gundam, which had transformed into G-Fortress and shot after them, the saber handles firing energy beams at them. "Man, what kind of hardware _was _that? It almost chopped the Gurren Lagann's hands clean off," he questioned as he turned the Lagann's eyes to the scorched hands, a pair of heated grooves worn into the metal.

"I don't know," Jasmine returned before she turned the Gurren Lagann around, both hands reaching to the small of its back. "But I'm glad I convinced you to bring _these _into the fight!" she said as she brandished the Beam Axe and Saber formerly used by the Destroyer Gundam, the G-Fotress transforming back into the ZZ Gundam, firing its head-mounted vulcans and pelting their armor before drawing its own beam weapons. When the four weapons collided there was a brilliant red flash in the air, both mecha staring one another down as they grappled in mid-air, their respective propulsion systems pushing them forward as one tried to overpower the other.

**"That power of self-regeneration could only have come from _one _source!"** Judau growled through his Gundam's speakers as the two attempted to overpower one another, both mecha breaking away from their stalemate before clashing once again in a shower of sparks that lit up the sky. **"What is your connection to the Devil Gundam? _Where _is Kyoji Kasshu?!"** he roared as he began to swing his blades wildly at them, Jasmine and Alexander barely keeping the beams from ripping their mech to shreds as the pilot aimed for their limbs.

_'Kyoji Kasshu? Is he related to Neo Japan's fighter, _Domon_ Kasshu?' _Jasmine thought in shock.

"Judau! Why are you acting this way?" Alexander shouted into the comm. as he tried to patch through to the ZZ Gundam.

=As if you didn't know! Because of him and the Devil Gundam, I had to kill my own sister!= Judau roared on the screen as ZZ Gundam managed to bat the beam weapons in Gurren Lagann's hands away and tore off the limbs.

"What?!" Alexander and Jasmine gasped.

**"Last year, my sister went out on her own for a day. She didn't come home, so I went out in the Zeta Gundam in its flight mode to look for her. I ended up hearing reports of a Gundam attacking a nearby town near Hong Kong and got scared,"** ZZ Gundam explained, **"When I got there, it was the strangest Gundam with a single glowing red eye for the head. I managed to get a video contact with the pilot...and was shocked that it was my own sister that was piloting it!"**

**"Oh my,"** Gurren gasped.

**"It got worse. She... Parts of her body were covered in these weird metal scales, almost like a second skin, while other parts of her were being dug into by cables that were coming from the Gundam. She pleaded to me and... and I did what she wanted,"** ZZ Gundam replied, flying back from the two, **"Bang."**

**"Bang?" **Lagann repeated, though the pilot already knew what he meant.

"I...I get it now...You had to kill her, didn't you?" Jasmine asked.

=I...She pleaded with me, begged me to end her pain= Judau trembled =Master Asia...when I met him in the Gundam Fight a week after it began and lost to him, he told me about the Devil Gundam and its Pilot, Kyoji Kasshu. He told me what had happened to her. The Devil Gundam has the ability to infect others with cells it produces. As they infect the subject, they lose control of themselves as their minds are eaten away, leaving only a shell of their former selves=

**"So...Zombies?"** Lagann tilted itself.

**"Not the time for that!"** Gurren snapped as she slapped Lagann on the side, throwing Alex against the opposite wall.

**"Once it gets to a certain point, they become obedient servants to the Devil Gundam and are able to infect machines with the cells, fusing them to themselves to create the Devil Army Gundam units. As far as I know, there's no cure for the DG Cell infection,"** ZZ Gundam trembled, **"That's what I really want in this fight; to destroy the Devil Gundam with the ZZ Gundam and tear Kyoji limb from limb with my own hands."**

**"Revenge is never a pretty thing, Judau," **Lagann informed. **"Believe me, I've been on the receiving end, and it didn't end well for the other guy."**

**"Shut up!-!-!"** ZZ Gundam roared, **"Firing High Mega Cannon!"**

=Minna! A massive power surge is being detected in the ZZ Gundam!= Matsu yelped.

"Oh crud," Jasmine paled as various ports on the ZZ Gundam opened up releasing visible torrents of heat.

=Agreed= Alexander nodded as they saw the red crest on the ZZ's head began to glow. The golden horns folded out of the way before a massive red energy beam was fired. The Gurren Lagann barely shot out of the way, its heels clipped by the blast. However, that wasn't what they were paying attention to. When the High Mega Cannon's beam hit the mountains in the distance, a massive explosion half a mile wide vaporized the entire peak, leaving an ugly black scar, billows of smoke rising into the air and birds flying away in all directions from the two Gundam.

"Son of a bitch!" Alex cried at how close that had come to hitting him.

"Son of a bitch!" Jasmine blurted out seeing the massive scar left in the land below.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Matsu screamed from her place in the Big Tray as she was thrown from her seat, the hovercraft having nearly been flipped over from the gale-force winds.

**"Are you trying to kill us?!"** Gurren Lagann barked as it tried to shake a fist at them, forgetting that Alexander hadn't regenerated the arms yet.

**"Only because you're part of the Devil Gundam's group! Dammit, and I thought you two were good-hearted people! 'Helping the world?' Bah! You're trying to destroy it!" **ZZ Gundam snapped, pointing at the Gurren Lagann.

**"Just because our Gunmen has self-regeneration does _not _mean we're with the Devil Gundam_!_"** Lagann roared as Alexander placed his hand on the Core Drill. **"And if I have to take you down so you can understand that..." **he growled as Alex turned the Core Drill, the Gurren Lagann's body lighting up. **"SO BE IT!" **he roared as two complete arms burst out of the shoulders. **"GURREN... BOOMERANG!"** he roared as he removed the GurrenWing from his back and threw it at the ZZ Gundam, the whirling black object throwing it back from the jarring impact, a barrage of drills soon beating against its armor as the falling Gurren Lagann shot at it with its Drill Buster, the GurrenWing reattaching itself before the red mecha flew off, the ZZ turning into its G-Fortress form as it shot off, firing another storm of missiles.

=Now firing flares!= Matsu called out as the ports around the Gurren Lagann's waist armor released bright red balls of energized fire, the missiles striking them first and creating a wall of explosions that took out the rest, the G-Fortress flying through unharmed.

**"Huh?! Wh-Where did they go? Is invisibility a part of your cowardly tactics, Devil Gundam allies?!" **ZZ Gundam snapped transforming back to robot mode.

**"Nope! We just like giving surprises!" **Gurren Lagann mocked from behind the ZZ Gundam. **"Inazuma... KIIIIICK!"** it yelled as the ZZ Gundam was met with a flaming kick that sent it tumbling back through the air.

**"Why you...!"** Judau growled as he reoriented himself.** "Firing High Mega Cannon!"**

"Ohhhh not _this _shit again!" Alexander growled as the ZZ's crest flared, but stood his ground. Metaphorically speaking

"Alex, I don't think another Ice-Make: Rampart like in Tehran will _stop_ that thing!" Jasmine voiced in concern.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!"

=Really? What is it?= Matsu asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I come up with it!" Alex returned before the massive red beam fired. "Too late! Gurren Lagann! Spin-On!" he shouted as he turned the Core Drill once more, fighting off unconsciousness as he reared the Gurren Lagann's head back, before suddenly slamming the center of his cockpit right into the beam with an old-fashioned headbutt.**  
**

"ALEX!" Jasmine cried out in shock as their mecha was buffeted by the force of the incoming attack.

=Jasmine! Look!= Matsu cried out from a window on the right side of the cockpit, a 2D image of the beam attack entering the Lagann and being channeled into the Gurren's swelling energy nodes appearing to her right. "The Lagann System is breaking down the ZZ Gundam's attack! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Wh-What?!" Judau gasped as he saw the red energy of his High Mega Cannon began to turn green, turning into a green spiral in front of the Gurren Lagann that lit up the sky like neon before it was fully absorbed into the Gurren Lagann's forehead.

**"Hey Judau!" **the Gurren Lagann shouted as numerous drills glowing bright green burst out of multiple points from its frame. **"Here's mud in your eye!"** he roared as the drills retracted into its body and fired the High Mega Cannon's energy skyward, the clouds as far as the eye could see dispersing, and the display of power nearly visible from the Colonies.

_"Sis... No..." _Judau muttered as the ZZ's fusion reactor shut down, depriving the ZZ Gundam of power and causing its thrusters to tap out as well. _"I... I failed you..." _he muttered as the ZZ began to plummet to the ground, his body raised out of his seat as the wind buffeted against his frame, now blinded that his outside cameras had shut down.

The next moment his trajectory changed, but not by impacting the ground and making another crater in the landscape.

"Good God you're heavy," Jasmine noted as she glanced at a screen to see Alexander barely staying awake, nodding in and out of consciousness as they carefully lowered Judau into the crater he had made. _'He spent so much energy for this one fight... If he pushes himself too much farther, he may actually_ kill _himself,_' she thought to herself as her mind flashed back to that abandoned warehouse in Neo Belgium.

**Mini-Flashback**

_"I hope you have a plan for this, because I _really doubt _they're going to believe something as large as a building was _stolen _right out from under our noses," _Jasmine said in a hushed tone to her husband, Matsu keeping their entourage busy outside. _"Because seriously, if you're going to_ _pull a giant robot out of your butt, you'd better stand up."_

_"Don't worry, I have a plan," _the brunette reassured her. _"If I use the Spiral Realm Perceptual Creation Technique-"_

_"Alex are you out of your_ mind_?!__ Converting that much Spiral Energy into mass could_ kill you_!_"

_"Look, I know I've never made anything quite that large before using that technique, but I promise you," _he said placing one hand on her shoulder and beating his chest with the other. _"I got this!"_

**Mini-Flashback End**

_'Alex... I really hope we can finish things up here before you suffer any permanent damage,'_ the doctor noted to herself as she lowered the ZZ Gundam to the ground, Alexander finally losing consciousness, and all the damage that had been repaired with Spin-On becoming prevalent.

* * *

After the fight had been concluded, the unconscious Judau was pulled out of his cockpit and his injuries tended to. When he woke up, he once again accused them of being servants to the Devil Gundam, but Alexander allayed his fears by showing that not a single "DG Cell" was present at all on his body. When the teen demanded to see if _Jasmine _were infected however, he received a slap to the face, though not from Jasmine. Alexander then reasoned that if they _were _servants of the Devil Gundam, that they wouldn't have patched him up in lieu of simply infecting _him _as well. Eventually, Judau forgave them, and Matsu came by in the Big Tray to pick them all up.

Speaking of which...

"Oh this was perfect! Simply perfect!" Matsu cheered, "So much data from today's fight…" she giggled as she ignored the fact that at the moment, the Gurren Lagann was currently armless. The moment Alexander was pulled out of the Lagann, its Spiral Energy-made arms disappeared, so the ones that had been lopped off and had fallen into the battlefield would have to be reattached. The gouges in the armor would _also _have to be accounted for, however, this was the kind of thing Matsu _lived for_.

"I have one question, though," Alexander noted before pointing at Judau, who at the moment was eating from a cup of instant noodles. "Why is he here eating my ramen?"

"Oh, he asked to join us and I agreed," Matsu replied. While the Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor that powered the ZZ Gundam was the first "clean" nuclear reactor that gave off zero neutron radiation, overuse of the High Mega Cannon had expended the energy supply, resulting in the ZZ's shutdown, and thus, Neo Belgium's victory. However, since the ZZ Gundam's head unit was still intact, Neo Bangledesh was still technically part of the Gundam Fight.

"Matsu!" Alexander exclaimed.

"It's because of his Gundam, isn't it?" Jasmine asked jabbing a thumb towards the hangar, the ZZ Gundam standing across from the Gurren Lagann, or rather in a kneeling position.

"The moment I landed, she practically _begged_ me to let her examine ZZ," Judau shrugged between mouthfulls of hot noodles. "This actually works out for all of us. I don't have to go through anymore fights until the Finals, so I can focus on finding the Devil Gundam and paying it back for what it did to my sister, you two have a sparring partner so your skills don't dull, and Masabi…"

"Matsu," Medi-cal corrected.

"…Gets to enjoy working on two Gundam," Judau continued, before he looked over the two's shoulders "So... What's with the guy and girls made of flames wearing armor there? Are they your mascots?" he asked motioning to the three EM Wave Beings behind them.

"Our…Mascots?" Alexander and Jasmine glanced at each other before looking at Judau.

"How did you see them? I thought only those with a strong sixth sense or able to see outside the normal spectrum could detect them," Alexander pondered.

"Not sure," Judau shrugged, "But it does mean that these guys must be machine ghosts. Maybe Gundam Fighters that died in previous Fights turn into spirits and are made to live on until their country of origin winds the Gundam Fight."

"Uh…Sure, let's go with that," Nazo nodded, wondering just what the hell they'd gotten themselves into now.

* * *

**Me: Three months have gone by since the Gundam Fight began and now Team Dai-Gurren gains a member in Judau Ashuta. With it comes a third mission for the team; search for the Devil Gundam. Will they be able to find it? Find out, next time!**


	31. GGundam: SHAKKINKIIN! Sharkie Chan!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!  
**

* * *

Roughly sixty years before the Colonies were formed, twenty states of America seceded and reformed the Confederate States of America. This was partially due to a President known as 'Barrack Obama' and some outrageous laws he had written up, one of which going against the Constitution. The two States of America would constantly be at war with one-another during the Chaos Wars and even into the Gundam Fight. This year, Chibodee Cricket, Gundam Pilot of Neo America, refused to go near the Confederate States' Gundam and its pilot. He told the reporters that wanted to know that he was just tired of all the arguing between them, so he'd rather just drop the grudge and if he faces the Gundam in the Finals, he'd face it in the Finals, not because of a petty grudge going on for over a hundred years, but because they were Gundam Fighters.

"Ah, Hawaii~! The only place that didn't get hit in the Chaos Wars or Gundam Fight…" Allenby stretched as she reclined in a folding chair, wearing a blue, white, and rid two-piece bikini with a flower design over the left breast.

"That's because Hawaii threatens to nuke anyone or Gundam Fighter that want to fight on the land back in the Chaos Wars and even in the Gundam Fight now," Heero informed, wearing green swimming trunks, as Lan, in orange swimming trunks, was building a sandcastle with Elehung, who was wearing an old red and white stripped polo swimming suit (You know, the old ones from old black and white shows that guys would wear?).

"Hai, hai, hai, but that's just to protect the land here," Shafu informed, keeping as far away from the ocean he could while not making it seem he was being rude, while Bat Li sat in another folding chair nearby under a parasol.

"Mn…"

"Ne, ne, ne, what's wrong, Lan-chan?" Elehung pondered.

"Why did we come here for really?" Lan asked.

"Ah, so you figured out the second reason why we're here," Shafu chuckled as he got the attention of the others, "There's a fourth Kensei here."

"Another master?" Heero pondered.

"And just when I thought you guys were making sense…except for Erohung," Allenby sighed, causing Elehung to fall over at the jab made.

"To be a true triangle, we need the power of the sea on our side, too," Shafu informed, "For that reason, we need his assistance."

"Why must we have him?" Bat Li asked, his eye twitching.

"Yatta! Me! Me! Me! I will go to the new Kensei!" Lan cheered as he excitedly jumped and hugged the NekoKen user.

"Can't…breathe…" Shafu squeaked out.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Fly! Neko! Koumori! Zou! Bye-bye!" Lan waved as their Big Tray floated over the water away from the island they had been dropped on.

"An unpopulated island near Hawaii? Aozame Island?" Heero sighed, "Just where is the Kensei?"

"I wanted to have a nice relaxing trip in Hawaii, not training…" Allenby sighed as she slumped.

As the group trekked into the island's inner regions, Heero and Allenby had to bop Lan a few times to prevent him from taking his clothes off, put the loincloth on, and start acting Tar'Lan' all over again. Soon, Lan spotted something and cheered. He ran over to the river and spotted a canoe. He pulled out a lifejacket in orange and black before walking over to a sign with the others.

"What is this?" Lan pondered.

"' Kensei is This Way. It's Not a Trap,'" all three read.

"Ah," Lan grinned as he ran over and patted the wooden canoe, "So we're supposed to get on this?" he pulled out the two other life vests in the colors of Allenby's normal upper clothes and Heero's shirt, "Heero and Ally-chan, quickly go!"

"It's _Allenby_!" Allenby snapped before they were soon on their way.

"What is this?! It's hard to use!" Lan complained.

"True. When I trained in the colonies, I used a plastic oar," Heero admitted as Allenby nodded, "Seems that the Kensei like to be original on things like this."

"If you complain, you won't get anywhere, Lan," Allenby assured as they went on, unaware of someone chuckling as he watched.

"You won't progress on this river just using technique or heart," the figure chuckled as his teeth shined a little in the light coming off the tips of his fangs.

* * *

"So it is agreed?" Shafu asked, sitting in a office before a well-developed dark-skinned woman in stereotypical Hawaiian garb.

"Yes. I feel a bit better. I'm relieved we won't have to threaten another fighter with a nuclear missile," she sighed in relief, "Now we have a Gundam that can swim in the sea just like the **Kahuna Gundam** we have. In five days time, GekiOh will be against the Kahuna Gundam."

Shafu nodded.

* * *

"It's been three hours since we started. Just where is the Kensei?" Heero pondered.

"Somehow it's getting more fun," Lan grinned.

"No, it is not," Allenby frowned before Lan tensed and look to the east, "Oh no." It was then rocks began to be sent at them, "Son of a bitch!"

"Hurry! We have to bat them away!" Lan shouted.

"What?" Heero blinked.

"Get down!" Lan roared as he stood up and began to use his oar to bat them away.

"I get it now," Allenby nodded, "Heero, let's paddle while Lan takes care of the rocks. Whatever happens next, we'll switch."

"Affirmative. Mission start," Heero narrowed his eyes as he and Allenby began to row.

As the two rowed, Lan roared. He continued to swing at the rocks, batting them away. As Lan thought, the oar was strong enough to handle the rocks striking it as he batted them away. Soon, the rocks stopped.

"How's that?!" Lan grinned before one last rock bonked him on the head, "Ite!"

"You're up, Heero," Allenby nodded as Lan fell onto his rear, seeing another wave approach.

"Affirmative," Heero nodded as he stood up and began to bat the rocks away, letting Allenby and Lan continue to row.

* * *

"So what are you working on?" Judau pondered as he poked his head into a giant curtain Matsu had set up, revealing the Gundam Destroyer being dismantled by her and Alexander.

"A little project for Jasmine-tan's birthday in a few months," Nazo replied quietly as he appeared beside Judau.

"Yipes!" Judau yelped as he jumped into the blocked off area and turned to Nazo, "Don't do that!"

"But it's fun," Nazo pouted.

"Hey, mind if I give some help?" Judau offered, "You know, since I kinda accused you and that junk…"

"Sure," Alexander nodded, "And we told you that we forgive you already."

"So what's the final project gonna look like?" Judau asked before Matsu tossed him a copy of the blueprints, "Whoa! Why didn't Neo Sweden put this one in?"

"You met Neo Sweden's fighter?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah. We had an unofficial Gundam Fight, a spar, really," Judau shrugged, "Two were my age and the third was a few years younger than me."

"Three pilots?" Matsu blinked.

"Yeah. At least, that's what they've been doing recently for GekiOh," Judau shrugged, "From what they told me, GekiOh was originally piloted by GekiRanger, the youngest of them."

"Wh-What?" Matsu blinked.

"So what changed?" Onii-san pondered.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it! They're being backed up by the Legendary Kensei!" Judau exclaimed, "Some guys get all the luck! I mean, they actually use GekiJyuKen! The real thing!"

The two looked at each other and then towards Judau as he continued to talk about the Kensei as they continued to work. Apparently, the boy was a fan of them since they accomplished many things such as protecting the last forests on the planet single-handedly each Gundam Fight...and he really did mean only one Kensei in each forest.

* * *

Allenby panted as she sat down, having taken care of the third and, hopefully, final wave of rocks. The figure in the trees gawked at the sight, his tiny black eyes widening in surprise.

"Ah…Amazing! All three of them did that much work together!" he held up a lit torch, "But how about the next one?"

"Eh?!" Lan tensed once more before the river was set ablaze.

"This time it's fire!" Allenby gasped.

"This is not good," Heero noted.

"Leave it to me!" Len declared as he rammed his oar into the water, "Grab and Gan-Gan Gan!"

"Right," both nodded.

The trio grabbed the oar and grunted. With it, all three began to spin the canoe around, going as fast as they could. As they did that, the water began to churn and spin, soon the entire river of flames was dispersed.

"How's that?!" the trio declared as they stopped spinning.

"What physical strength from all three of them!" the figure grinned before walking off, "Yosh…"

"That was great thinking on that Fire River, Lan!" Allenby beamed as she hugged Lan from behind as they neared the end of the river.

"He-heh-hee…!" Lan blushed.

"…We have company," Heero noted as he saw a shark fin rushing towards them.

"Jaws?!" Allenby freaked, "Quick! Get the fire extinguisher and the rifle!"

"We won't let him catch us!" Lan declared.

"Row for our lives!" Allenby squealed in fear.

With that, the trio began to row as fast as they could.

"It's catching up!" Allenby freaked.

"Look! The goal!" Heero exclaimed as he pointed ahead to a goal made of the same materials the sign from earlier had before the shark swam evenly beside them, "He's lined up with us!"

"I won't lose!" Lan declared as he began to row harder.

"We're racing it now?" Allenby deadpanned.

"Affirmative," Heero narrowed his eyes.

"What?!" Allenby freaked before sighing, "Fine…"

It was then Lan broke his oar in two using his head. The other two yelped as Lan began to use as much strength as he could to start rowing faster. Within seconds, they were across the finish line.

"We won!" Lan cheered.

"Speaking of which, when did this become a race?" Allenby frowned as they got out.

"Yay-yay-yay-yay!"

The group turned to see the shark walk out of the water. In truth, the shark was like Shafu, Bat Li, Bae, and Elehung in terms of being anthromorphic. He was a Great White shark in terms of species He wore a strange, shark scale-themed armor with a pair of shark tails in a circle on his belly armor. Connecting the armor was dark, ocean-blue cloths. On his hips were a pair of swords.

"Oh! You're a Same?" Lan asked in excitement.

"Shakkin!" the shark declared as he posed, a hand pointing at the sky with the other pulled back a bit.

"Oh! Shakkin!" Lan exclaimed as he posed with the shark.

"Seriously?" Heero deadpanned before the two began to laugh happily with each other.

"A shark Kensei…?" Allenby paled.

"You and your two friends there sure are amazing! But it's mainly you! To outpace my all by yourself," the shark chuckled, "Your upper body is good."

"Yup! I'm good!" Lan grinned as he banged his chest, "Same is also good!"

"Looks like they've decided they understand each other," Allenby facepalmed.

"If this a Kensei, then the man who designed my Wing Zero is going to show up and repair the Head Unit," Heero snorted.

"I'm GekiJyu Shark-Ken, Sharkie Chan!"

"I'm Lan! Pleased to meet you! These are Heero and Ally-chan!"

"Allenby!" the bluenette snapped.

"Yup…pleased to meet you three!" Sharkie waved nonchalantly.

"We came as Master Shafu said," Heero informed.

"Saa, minna together," Sharkie grinned, "Shakkin!"

"Shakkin!" Lan beamed as he posed with Sharkie.

"Never," Heero stated, causing both to trip a little.

"Umm…Let's get straight to training for learning Shark-Ken, okay?" Allenby blinked.

"Training? The training is all over already," Sharkie informed.

"Say what now?" Heero blinked.

"…The river?" Allenby guessed.

"Hai! Now let's test the results of your training, minna! Lan will be the one to show it," Sharkie informed as he walked over to the canoe and flipped it over, revealing a hidden compartment, "Lan will be using the **GekiSaber**."

"GekiSaber?" Allenby and Heero repeated as Sharkie Chan pulled out a box.

He proceeded to open it, revealing six Dao-type weapons based upon a shark. The three on the left had handles resembling the upper halves of a shark while the lower halves were on the three on the right.

"Ohh…GekiSabers!" Lan beamed as he picked up a pair, looking them over.

"Hai! Using two swords… Up and down, left and right, never before seen simultaneous attack. It's also capable of defense," Sharkie informed, "And GekiSabers have one more secret I'll tell you later. Sou, sou, Shakkin!"

"Shakkin!"

_'This is going to be a _loooong _spar,'_ Allenby and Heero thought.

* * *

"Here I go, Lan!" GekiYellow declared as she and GekiBlue, armed with GekiHammer and GekiFan respectively, stood across from GekiRed.

"I don't believe the training is over!" GekiBlue declared.

"Mou…" GekiRed looked at his GekiSabers as they flapped a bit as he moved them around, crouching on a rock like a tiger.

"These swords are perapera. How do I use these?" GekiRed pondered as he looked over at Sharkie.

"Remember being on the boat, Lan!"

"Boat?" GekiRed tilted his head.

"Remember how your body felt batting the rocks, spinning the boat, and then racing me!" Sharkie informed.

"You mean this?" GekiRed pondered as he began to twist his wrists like he did with the oar when he broke it in two.

He jumped off it and began to do that while crossing and uncrossing his arms. He began to roar as he entered a more waving and moving form.

"This is…both an offensive and defensive form?" GekiBlue tensed.

"Come!" GekiRed ordered.

GekiBlue opened his GekiFan and ran at him with GekiYellow. GekiYellow did a small twirl-flip. She sent it at a GekiSaber and Lan grabbed the chain when it wrapped around his sword. He began to make the rowing movement and it caused her to be brought up close. A final movement of rowing sent the GekiHammer away. Lan's right GekiSaber collided with Heero's GekiFan and began to spin GekiBlue's arm around and around. He hit it with his other hand and sent it into the air, letting it land beside the GekiHammer. Sharkie began to cry large rivers of tears.

"Well done! Technique and Heart are both important. But the most important is a tough body," Sharkie cheered as he ran over to beside GekiRed, "Residing in that is your bodily sensations."

"Shakkin!" Lan cheered.

"You're all worthy of my GekiJyu Shark-Ken!" Sharkie cheered.

"Yay!" GekiRed cheered as he changed back into Lan and posed, "I feel Shakkin! …Iie! Shakkinkiin!"

"You…You…" Sharkie began to hug Lan while sobbing rivers of tears once more, "That makes me so happy you're saying that, Lan!-!-!"

"Minna has that, right?! Same is Wakiwaki!" Lan grinned.

"Lan…You're a good pupil!"

* * *

GekiOh stood on the shoreline of Kowahii as the sun began to rise. Across from him was another Gundam in the colors of the sea. It had a feminine build much like the Nobel Gundam, but wore armor resembling a grass skirt and coconut bra. Its Head Unit was a tiki head while it had a surfboard strapped to its back. Nearby, the Kensei watched as Bae was putting something on in the Big Tray. Inside the Gundam, the woman from before stood in it, wearing a Mobil Trace Suit in the colors of her Gundam, but had bits revealed to show her cleaveage and slender hips. GekiRed was thankful he had his helmet on, since he was completely red in the face at the older, developed woman that piloted the Kahuna Gundam, while GekiYellow seethed at the revealing Mobile Trace Suit and GekiBlue just shook his head.

**"The Battlefield is this way!"** Kahuna Gundam declared as she jumped into the water.

"She's gone into the sea!" Elehung exclaimed.

"Of course she would. Hawaii is 80 percent nature reserve," Bat Li pointed out, "They have to fight underwater to not hurt the land, so their Gundam when their state is asked to design the Gundam is to make sure it's fight-ready for land and sea."

"Please watch, Same," GekiRed spoke gently, looking over at Sharkie at the shoreline with the others on one of GekiOh's monitors, "I'll show you how strong students we can be!"

**"GekiWaza: Rai-Rai Jyu! Come forth, GekiShark!"** the trio declared.

A marine-blue Geki flared off GekiOh. It quickly solidified in a 'water splash' to form a new GekiBeast. It resembled a marine-blue and black shark with the part connecting its head to its body along with the back fin were all silver with orange, and black designs. Its side fins and tail fin were made of silver as well. The gills were made of red, yellow, and blue glass-like material that seemed to flash on and off.

"There it is! The powerful GekiBeast in the water, GekiShark!" Bae cheered, "I can't believe they learned this GekiWaza."

**"Jyuken Busou!"**

GekiShark's side fins flipped around 180 degrees to point ahead as its tail half separated from the silver part and split into two halves. GekiOh grabbed the handles inside the sides of the halves of the tail half before GekiOh's head went up ninety degrees. The upper half of the shark connected and revealed a new face with a blue and black faceguard with red optics.

"It's GekiSharkOh! No matter the enemy…No matter where it runs to…It's Hissatsu Waza will break through! It's always victorious!"

**"GekiSharkOh, Burning Up!"** the trio declared before GekiOh's new form jumping into the water, landing on the sea floor with the Kahuna Gundam, **_"Gundam Fight, ready?"_**

**"Go!"** Kahuna Gundam declared as she charged.

"I've gone in the water for the giant battle," Bae informed, wearing scuba gear, "This time it's at the bottom of the sea! Oh! Kahuna Gundam dashes! GekiSharkOh also dashes! Kahuna Gundam's surfboard attached to its left arm and creates a drill! It's spinning under the water! Oh, but the drill attack is countered by double swords! This is the practical application of the GekiSabers!" Bae commentated.

"Not bad," the girl inside giggled before pointing behind GekiSharkOh, "Oh my!"

GekiSharkOh turned before was hit in the rear by the drill, sending GekiSharkOh away. GekiSharkOh flipped and used a rock wall to lunge at Kahuna Gundam.

"GekiSharkOh plunges head first at Kahuna Gundam!" Bae commentated as GekiSharkOh struck the Kahuna Gundam, causing its arms to shatter, "What power! Oh! GekiSharkOh kicks off the stone wall again!"

"Ikuzou!" GekiRed ordered.

"Yeah!"

**_"GekiSharkOh! GekiWaza: Dai Gan-Gan Zan (Great Firm-Firm Slash)!"_ **GekiSharkOh declared.

"GekiSharkOh has taken off! It's spinning at super speeds! Rotation for the previous rotation! Hissatsu Screw Attack!" Bae cheered.

**_"Geki-Geki-Geki-Geki-Geki!" _**GekiSharkOh chanted as it shot by and drilled off the Head Unit of Kahuna Gundam, **_"GekiSharkOh, Win!"_**

GekiSharkOh grabbed Kahuna Gundam and jumped out of the water and onto land near the Kensei. Kahuna Gundam's torso opened and let the girl breathe in fresh air.

"How was today's giant battle commentary, Kensei?" Bae asked.

"Not bad, not bad!" Elehung nodded.

"They did it!" Sharkie cheered.

"They did well to learn GekiJyu Shark-Ken," Shafu nodded.

"Oi! Same!" Lan cheered as he ran into the new room for Sharkie, equipped with a swimming pool, "Training!"

"Oh, Lan!" Sharkie beamed happily, finishing putting his last trinket on a shelf, "Ready for training together?"

"Hai!" Lan beamed as Sharkie began to sob.

"Lan is my pupil!" Sharkie declared as he hugged the teen.

"Gorogoro!" Lan beamed, "Oh, Same!"

"Hai, hai!"

"Shakkin!" both declared as they posed together.

"Seems that Lan has found his most-connected teacher," Shafu noted with a small smile, watching nearby with the others.

"I thought that it would be Erohung here," Allenby frowned.

"Oh, that's your teacher," Bat Li and Heero replied in unison, both giving a snicker after that.

"Shut up," Allenby frowned as she whipped out her GekiHammer, GekiSabers, and GekiFan.

"Uh oh…" both paled before the fled for it as she chased them, using all three together.

"Now, now, now," Shafu chuckled before the nearby computer went off, "Oh, it seems my Email has gotten a reply." He walked over and opened the file, "Oh, this is perfect! They accepted our challenge in two weeks from now in the Shinjuku District of Japan!"

* * *

**Me: With the meeting of Sharkie Chan, the trio has achieved GekiJyu Shark-Ken Mastery and Lan has become friends with the Kensei member Sharkie Chan. With GekiShark, they now have configurations for Land, Sea, and Air! Will these three forms be enough for the new opponent they have in Japan? Find out, next time!**


	32. GGunam: GaruGaru! GekiViolet and GunLeon

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

A light shined down upon a gentleman in a red suit. His hair was black and pulled back while his left eye sported an eyepatch. He sat down on a chair, all alone as the light shined on him.

"Hm? Oh, I almost didn't see you there," the man greeted you, the reader, "If you would, allow me to share a little information about the Gundam Fight. 60 years ago, mankind began to leave the Earth in order to live in space colonies. Over time, the Gundam Fight began to be held every four years with Earth being the fighting ground. But this year...Things seem quite mysterious. Neo Japan's representative is chasing his brother as well as Neo Bangladesh's representative chasing the same man." he showed you a picture of Kyoji Kasshu, part of it torn off while it was evident that he seemed to be carrying a child on his shoulders with a smile on his face, "But then, there's also the mysterious case of the Kensei, a group of seven powerful fighters that are rumored to be able to take down a hundred Gundam each barehanded, but don't because of their vows to not fight, and how they are supporting one of the Gundam Fighters. Quite the surprise for the Gundam Fight."

"Um... Who are you?" Matsu asked, adjusting her glasses nearby.

"What?! I thought no one could see me!" the narrator gasped, freaking a bit as he turned to her.

"I'm not like others," Matsu replied.

"Oh, very well..." the narrator slumped before grinning and looking at the audience, "Then you'll be glad to know that today's Gundam Fight is between Neo Belgium's Gurren Lagann Gundam, piloted by the husband-wife team of Alexander and Jasmine Taisen, against Neo Sweden's GekiOh, piloted by the Jyuken Sentai GekiRangers!"

"Ohh...! That's getting me all excited!-!" Matsu cheered.

"Let's get things started!" both declared as they threw the upper halves of their clothes off, revealing Matsu to be wearing a rather blood-pumping orange bra with two small triangles covering her decency, while the rest were bound with matching straps held in place in a net-like shape with small rings, while the man had a pink frilly button shirt beneath his red suit jacket and his eye being perfectly fine, "Gundam Fight all set! Ready? GO!-!"

"...Matsu, what the hell are you doing so early in the morning?" Alexander yawned from behind her, his current attire consisting of a pair of slippers and a blue pajama jacket, his hair mussed up while he had a cup of coffee in one hand.

"I'm... opening things up with the _narrator_?" she said motioning to her right, the brunette looking that way, the tired but more importantly incredulous look he was sending her telling he didn't _see _the narrator.

"You know what, I don't wanna know, I'm going back to bed," the brunette groaned as he set his coffee aside and shuffled back to his room. "...Damn, lucky brat... She's gotta be the kinkiest of his girls... He'll never be well-rested after going to bed once the six of them start doing it together," he grumbled to himself before he got out of earshot.

"Why couldn't he see you?" Matsu asked comically, anime tears going down her face, "Now he thinks I'm crazier than normal..."

"This has never happened to me before, actually," the narrator admitted, sweatdropping.

* * *

**"Souken Gasshin (Two-Sword Combination)!"** GekiRed declared as he, GekiYellow, and GekiBlue combined their GekiSabers into a single one each, the shark being 'completed' on them.

"Do you see that? I never even told them they could do that," Sharkie Chan sniffled on the sidelines as the Kensei watched the trio training on a set of training dummies, "Lan's one of my best students! Same with Ally-chan and Heero!"

**"GekiSabers: SuiRyuuHa!"** GekiRed roared as the combined blades began to glow brightly.

The first few inches of the training floor filled with water. The trio continued to use their blades as they seemed to have extended to thrice GekiRed's length. They began to move the blades around as they did with the oars from their training. With it, they began to strike the dummies multiple times in rapid succession.

**"GekiWaza: GekiSabers: Nami-Nami Zan!"** the trio declared as they sliced the training dummies in two, causing them to explode.

"Shakkinkiin!" GekiRed declared before GekiBlue and GekiYellow bopped him on the head.

"Stop shouting that!" both snapped as the trio dropped their Henshin.

"Good job, today," Bat Li informed, "Nine training dummies, all destroyed by either Shark, Bat, or Elephant-Ken."

"That was a great job, especially by Ally-chan! Kiss!" Elehung declared before Allenby slammed the GekiHammer into his nuts once more.

"Don't call me 'Ally-chan,' Master Erohung!" Allenby snapped.

"She's gone Sukeban on us again…" Heero whispered, hiding behind Shafu with the others.

"Hai, hai," Lan agreed, nodding quickly.

"Ne, ne, ne, why are you all using _me _as the shield?" Shafu trembled in fear, "Nya..."

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"Ah, Japan, Land of the Rising Sun!" Onii-san beamed as he, Matsu, Judau, and Jasmine carried a few grocery bags, "Shame how it's become this state."

"Yeah. I would have loved to see it in its prime," Judau admitted as he looked around, noting only a few buildings were recently repaired while others were in disarray.

"Agreed," Jasmine nodded before seeing Matsu had frozen in place a few feet away, "...Matsu-chan, is everything okay?"

"That…That's…" Matsu's eyes watered.

"Hm? Who?" Alexander pondered following her wattering gaze before the trio realized that she had sped off.

"Okay. We've got enough to restock our supplies," Heero noted, looking at the grocery list.

"Yosha!" Lan grinned, carrying the most out of the two of them, "I can't wait to enjoy all this yummy food!"

"Lan-tan!"

"Eh?" Lan blinked before backstepping and let Matsu end up crashing into Heero.

"Gwah!" Heero cried out as the two fell over.

"…Huh? Who are you?" Matsu pondered as Heero blinked.

_'Three measurements: B-39/W-59/H-91. Approximately 47kg, height of 161 cm, red hair that seems almost orange or auburn in the right lights, detached sleeves that resemble a cheongsam and glasses,'_ Heero thought, _'Cried out 'Lan-tan.' Conclusion…'_ "You know Lan Hikari."

"Eh?" Lan blinked, "She knows me? Of course she does! We've been getting a lot stronger and GekiOh is getting a big reputation! Dekadeka!"

"As 'GekiRanger,' not as individuals," Allenby sighed.

"…Lan-tan?" Matsu pondered as she got up.

"Yosh! Ore wa Lan," Lan replied with a grin.

_'Amnesia?'_ Matsu thought in surprise, _'Ah! It's like one of the books in my favorite series; Icha-Icha! The main hero gets a terrible case of amnesia, so his lovers had to help him with their bodies to remember!'_

"…Ara? Are you ill?" Lan pondered, placing his forehead on the blushing Matsu's, unaware of the perverse giggling she was doing.

_'The way my body is reacting…it's still the same person…it's still Lan-tan, but his memories are missing…' _Matsu thought as Heero sniffed the air a little.

_'This woman's pheromones are getting stronger the more she's with Lan. Not only does she call him 'Lan-tan,' but her body movement says it clearly: 'He is the man who loves me as I love him,''_ Heero thought before giving a sly smirk, recalling the letter Haruka had specifically wrote for him and Allenby to read, _'Seems that last part about his religion is true. He's a blend of various religions.'_

_'Who the hell is this woman flirting with him?!' _Allenby thought with an eye twitch.

"Ah! There you are, Matsu-chan!" Jasmine called as she, Judau, and Alexander walked over.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Lan!" Judau greeted.

"Judau!" Lan beamed as he ran over to the brunette, "Yatta! We met a Same and now we're Shakkinkiin!"

"Quit saying that!" Heero and Allenby barked, their eyes blank and their teeth replaced with shark fangs.

"Oh! They became Same, too!" Judau joked.

"Urusei!" both snapped at him.

"So I take it you're all the pilot for GekiOh?" Alexander noted, _'Strange...he's not kissing Matsu despite being separated for five months now...'_

"Ore wa Lan," Lan beamed before patting Heero's shoulder and hugged Allenby quickly, "This is Heero and Ally-chan!"

"It's Allenby!" the blunette barked before a triangle went off.

"My, my, my, this is quite the surprise," Shafu chuckled nearby, putting his triangle away, while also getting the attention of almost everyone in the shopping district, "So good to meet you face-to-face, Neo Belgium's representatives. I didn't expect you to be with Neo Bangladesh's representative."

"Yeah, well, he asked to come with us after a little misunderstanding," Alexander chuckled sheepishly, _'This guy's a cat? Guess I owe Judau an apology on not believing him on the Kensei being a fusion of man and animal. Now the only question remains if they're natural in origin, or the result of some long-lost form of Clonation.'_

"Aw..." Jasmine cooed as she tickled Shafu's chin, causing his tail to wag happily, "He's like a giant kitty."

"You also have a nice technique," Shafu said between purring laughs.

"Is he serious?" Alexander deadpanned.

"The Kensei are a bit...eccentric," Heero admitted before they heard something start clucking, "Hm?"

Allenby and Lan were missing from their little group as a truck drove by with chickens in cages in the back. Nearby, Allenby was dragging Lan through the backlots of the shopping district, the Hikari frozen solid from glancing at the avians.

"Onore Chickens..." Allenby growled, unaware of her tongue switching to Japanese a little almost instantly due to the Smash Scarf she wore as a belt, unaware of Nazo, Key-Dom, and Medi-Cal floating nearby, invisible to many of the people there.

"Seems that it really is him," Nazo noted.

"But why didn't he recognize Matsu?" Key-Dom pondered.

"Amnesia?" Medi-Cal guessed.

"Hmm...I think we found a way to get him to agree to a Gundam Fight," Nazo noted, looking down at the still-frozen Lan, "And how to beat him in a fight."

* * *

"Oh! A mythical Chinese Beauty!" Elehung exclaimed before the GekiHammer hit straight and true to his peanuts.

"Will you stop trying to kiss every single girl you find beautiful, Erohung?" Allenby frowned before glancing over at the group, "And why are the other reps on the Big Tray, Sensei?"

"So long as they stay away from the Gundam Room, they're welcomed here," Shafu replied, "Plus, we're having a feast tonight before tomorrow's Gundam Fight against Neo Beligum's Fighters."

"Hey, is it true that one of you and the Neo Iran Rep ended up causing a ton of collateral damage in Iran's capital because of who wanted to pay the restaurant bill?" Sharkie asked as he looked over from feeding his pet fish in the aquarium nearby.

"Uht!" Alexander froze.

"I told you people were going to talk about that eventually..." Jasmine muttered to her husband, completely embarrassed.

Soon, everyone was at a large table filled with various cooked foods, fruits, and vegetables. Lan blushed as he sat between Matsu and Allenby. He didn't understand why he was feeling so weird when both Matsu and Allenby were there together. Was it something he normally experienced, sitting between two girls? Well, he did have a mother and sister, so he must have sat between them at meals.

"They're amazing," Jasmine awed, watching Bat Li and Heero perform the GekiJyu Bat-Ken Training Dance as a small show for their guests.

"Out of the three of them, Heero is the best with GekiJyu Bat-Ken," Shafu noted, "It is the same with Allenby with Elephant-Ken and Lan for Shark-Ken."

"He cries a lot, doesn't he?" Judau whispered to Elehung, looking over at the happily crying Sharkie since Lan was being pointed out at the best with Shark-Ken Training.

"Hai, hai, hai. He's the crybaby of the Kensei," Elehung nodded, "Youngest of us, too. I-Chan am jealous of him being youngest. He got the most women out of us in fangirls..."

"And you have none because you're a freakin' pervert, Erohung," Allenby glared, reeling back in her GekiHammer from striking Elehung's peanuts once more.

* * *

"Eh? You know me?" Lan gawked as the meal began to die down and Elehung, Judau, and Sharkie were all passed out from over-indulging the sake there.

"Indeed. But I'm not sure if it would be wise to tell you or not," Alexander shrugged.

"Amnesia's something that could be either made better or worse depending on what actions are done," Jasmine noted, "If we tell you too much, you may lose all your memories again, which would only choose to _exacerbate _the problem."

"Mnnn...Iie! You not telling me is making me Kichikichi!" Lan snapped as he slammed his hands on the table, "Zowazowa! Your Zowazowa is making me Kichikichi!"

"...Does he...?" Alexander began.

"Yes," everyone else replied except for his wife, their FM-Ian partners, and a concerned Matsu.

"Basically, he's upset that you're not at least telling him a little," Allenby explained.

"Hmm...Lucky for us the fight is tomorrow," Shafu chuckled, "Perhaps a good test if he can handle the information, ne?"

"I like your idea. Okay, if you can win, then we'll tell you as much as we know," Alexander noted.

"If not, then you'll have to wait until we run into each other again, okay?" Jasmine asked.

"...Hai. I won't lose. Those memories...I want to remember them! My Geki is blazing now! Nikiniki Shakkinkiin!"

* * *

"Yo-sha! Yo-sha! Yo-sha!" Saito chanted as he, Flare, Mirajane, Akitsu, Spike, and Twilight walked along a dirt path.

"You've gotta be kidding me…Is he really acting like this?!" Flare fumed.

"He's someone who enjoys his friends," Mirajane giggled, "Because to him, friends are more than that; they're his family."

"But for Mirajane and I…" Akitsu smiled softly, "To us, he is our beloved."

"Yosha! We're here!" Saito declared, his fangs shown in his grin, as he looked around the wide-opened rocky area.

"So we're going to find out what your belt and those rings can do?" Spike pondered.

"True…There is that…" Saito smirked as he turned into his human self and faced Flame, "…But it's mainly me wanting to fight Flare-chan!"

"What?!" Twilight and Mirajane exclaimed.

"Ha! You have to be joking. We both know you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Oh, really now?" Saito narrowed his eyes, swiping the right hand ring accidentally over to the buckle.

**=DRIVER ON – PLEASE=**

The hand rippled before transforming into a strange bulky silver buckle with the hand still on it, a pair of levers at the sides. Saito looked down at it and smirked.

"Well, now we know what the hand ring does," Saito noted before looking at the red ring on his left hand, "Now to see what this one does." He put it over the hand…only for nothing to happen, "What now?"

"Well, if you're so set on being knocked about..." Flare smirked, "Guess you'll have to rely on something else."

"Uh-uh. I had Aki-chan put a special seal on me that only she and Mira-chan can release," Saito replied, "I'm limited to just this…Driver…on me. Now if I could just figure it out. You can attack now, by the way, not like you'll hit me."

"Why you…you…you…!" Flare growled before lunging at him, he claws out and wings spread out, "I'll show you! I am Flare Infernus! I hereby accept your challenge and will accept what must be done whether victory is mine or not!"

Saito snickered as he bobbed and weaved out of the slashes sent at him by her. He had to admit, she was stronger and more skilled that he had thought before. It was as if what she said was true that she had the knowledge of all the past dragons of her kind. His eyes widened when he saw her inhale.

"Oh shoot!" Saito realized before barely dodging a lightning bolt, a wave of ice, and flames sent right at his former spot, "This…This is…Heh. Three elements. Those purple scales aren't just for show. You're a **Purple Dragon**, all right."

"Purple Dragon?" Twilight repeated.

"Ah. He never told you," Akitsu realized as Saito ran about, dodging the strikes as he tried to figure out the belt and rings, "For Dragons Slayers and Dragons, a _Purple_ Dragon is a jewel among jewels. Once born every 10 generations, the Purple Dragon has the power over _all_ elements."

"They're rumored to hold all the ancient knowledge of the elements within them, their names known upon birth," Mirajane added, "But I know we're forgetting something."

"Saito-kun as well," Akitsu nodded, "Ah. What did we forget about Purple Dragons?"

"Wait…" Spike blinked, "Big Bro! It's the levers! Try those lever things!"

"The levers?" Saito blinked as he jumped back from a punch Flare sent before looking at the two levers and pushed one down, causing the other to rise and the right hand to switch to a left hand on the Driver.

**=SHABADOOBEY TOUCH HENSHIN~! SHABADOOBEY TOUCH HENSHIN~!=**

"Uh…" Saito looked down before jumping back from the lightning, fire, and ice sent at him by Flame, swiping the red ring over the buckle in his surprised state, "Touch to Henshin?"

**=FLAME – PLEASE=**

A red intricate seal appeared beside him. It began to move closer to him, eventually overlapping him and continuing on, setting him on fire.

**=HII-HII! HII-HII-HII!-!-!=**

The flames dispelled to reveal a new figure. He wore a black jumpsuit with silver details on the wrists and ankles. Over that was a form-fitting black cloak with ruby jewels shaped to resemble pecks on the front and detailed in silver. His head had a helmet and mask that was silver and black in the back while the front resemble the front of the ruby jewel.

"Saa…Showtime da," the figure posed, pointing a hand listlessly at Flame.

"Whoa! Looks at the rubies!" Spike drooled.

"…There's something…off, about him," Twilight noted.

"It's something strange about Saito-kun," Mirajane noted.

"The armors he has also alter his personality. When I first saw him wear armor, based upon a red Kabuto, he would quote an unknown 'Obaa-chan' and fought as if he was confidence incarnate," Akitsu admitted, "None who fought him could defeat him, not even Karasuba…" she looked at her right hand, a fire etched into her in a tattoo, _'Even with what they did to her and myself…'_

"It…It doesn't matter what you wear, you will lose!" Flare declared as she flew at him.

"Then it seems I'll have to use my inner dragon against you," the figure noted, "And call me 'Wizard,' **Kamen Rider Wizard**."

With that, he switched the ring on his right hand and switched the lever. The right hand turned back into a left hand.

**=LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH~GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH~GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH~GO!=**

He swiped the ring.

**=CONNECT – PLEASE=**

Another red seal appeared beside Wizard. He reached in and pulled out a strange silver and black gun the length of his lower arm. A blade extended as it turned upwards 90 degrees, forming a sword. He swung and caused sparks to come off Flare. The two began to fight, Wizard skillfully using his blade and blocking and parrying each claw attack Flare used. She jumped back and fired her elements at him. Wizard's weapon turned into a gun and began to fire at the elements, releasing silver bullets covered in flames. They collided and caused a small explosion.

**=COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS!=**

"Heh. Time to finish this, Purple Dragon," Wizard chuckled in the smoke.

**=FLAME…HII-HII-HII! HII-HII-HII!=**

The girls and Spike yelped as they heard and saw more explosions in the smoke. Soon, the smoke faded, revealing Wizard keeping his gun pointed right at Flare's forehead, a second one in its sword mode aimed behind her neck. All around them were scorched craters, as if they were made of flame-coated meteors.

"Whoa…He did all that?" Spike awed.

"You're quite amazing," Wizard noted as his weapons vanished into the magic seals, "Just don't let this one defeat make you fall into Despair."

"I…I…I don't need your help you... you... cheater!" Flare growled.

"Come again?" Twilight blinked as Wizard changed back into Saito.

"Her own fault," Akitsu pursed her lips.

"Argh! I'll win next time!" Flare growled, "But…" she sighed, "But I did something and lost, so…" she hugged him.

"What's she doing?" Spike pondered before yelping at seeing her bite his neck, near the left shoulder.

"What is she doing…?" Akitsu growled as ice began to appear around her.

Flare removed her fangs from Saito's neck, revealing a star marking instead of a pair of bite marks.

"As of this moment, I am wed to thee," Flare informed, causing Saito's eye to twitch before he collapsed, out cold.

* * *

"You can do it, Lan," Allenby prayed as the Kensei, herself, Heero, Matsu, Judau, and Bae watched the fight on a series of monitors.

**"GekiOh, Burning Up!"** GekiOh declared as it assumed a fighting stance across from Gurren Lagann a few hundred miles away from Shinjuku.

**"Marriage Combining! Gurren Lagann!"** Gurren Lagann cried out as the red mecha posed.

"Welcome everyone to another Giant Battle! With me today is my co-narrator, Matsu!" Bae informed.

"Oh? Commentating a Gundam Fight? This is new," Matsu giggled as she adjusted her glasses, "Well, it's great to be here, then, Bae-tan! Oh, Lan-tan, good luck in your GekiOh!"

"You're a corrupter, Bae..." Allenby and Heero muttered in annoyance.

"And the fight begins with Gurrel Lagann charging first! They're engaging in hand-to-hand combat first!" Bae commentated, "Gurren Lagann opens with a roundhouse and GekiOh ducks before attempting to uppercut!"

"But GurrenLagann engages the GurrenWing and takes flight! How will GekiOh handle this?"

**"GekiWaza: Rai-Rai Jyu! Gekibat!"** GekiOh declared as GekiBat appeared, **"Jyuken Busou! GekiBatOh, Burning up!"**

"And its Jyuken Busou to the rescue! GekiBatOh takes flight after Gurren Lagann!" Bae cried out.

"I was not expecting this!" Alexander yelped as the two Gundam began to have a fly-fight.

"True. The blueprints Matsu found showed no thrusters in the thing at all," Jasmine noted, pursing her lips in thought, "Is this from the Kensei?"

"Possibly. Plus...his movements are a bit shaky. Maybe that's why there needs to be three pilots," Alexander noted, Lagann glancing back at GekiBatOh.

**"****GekiWaza: Sen Sen Dan Sa**!" GekiBatOh declared as he sent his attack out.

"And here comes the Sen-Sen Dan Sa! But Gurren Lagann parried the slash with...with a _drill_?!" Bae exclaimed, "Where did that drill come from?!"

"Gurren Lagann is the special Gundam in weapon creation! And it seems that Gurren Lagann used GekiBatOh's surprise and made a second drill and struck GekiBat, dispelling it and sending GekiOh at the ground," Matsu narrated.

**"GekiWaza: Rai-Rai Jyu! GekiElephant! Jyuken Busou! GekiElephantOh, Burning Up!"** GekiOh declared as it spun in the air and landed, adopting the armor of the GekiElephant.

"And it's GekiElephantOh! Gurren Lagann lands and GekiElephantOh swings!" Bae exclaimed.

**"Ice Make: Shield!"** Lagann shouted as Gurren Lagann quickly formed a large shield made of ice.

"What's this?! Ice, too?! It looks sturdy...but it's futile! The EleHammer breaks through with the strength to shatter the moon!" Bae shouted as EleHammer shattered the ice shield, the Gurren Lagann dodging at the last second.

**"GekiWaza: Dai Gan-Gan Gan!"** GekiElephantOh declared as his upper half began to spin once more for the attack.

"And here comes the Dai Gan-Gan Gan!" Bae cheered.

"But what's this?! Multiple drills are appearing on Gurren Lagann! They're extending and collide with the EleHammer, shattering it and the GekiBeast vanishes! Oh what an upturn in this match! It could truly go either way in this match!" Matsu exclaimed.

**"Sharkinkiin! GekiWaza: Rai-Rai Jyu! GekiShark! Jyuken Busou! GekiSharkOh, Burning Up!"**

"And it's the GekiSharkOh that makes its stand!" Bae commentated, "Gurren Lagann pulls out a Beam Axe and Beam Saber and the two began to fight blade to blade! Gurren Lagann is using the beam weapons fluently while GekiSharkOh uses its sabers as an extension of its limbs!"

"GekiSharkOh sends the Gurren Lagann's Beam Weapons away and gets a series of slashes at the arms as they guard!" Matsu excalimed, "Go, Lan-tan, go!"

"Okay, he's not struggling at all with this one, so that means this form is the one he accels at best," Jasmine grunted as Gurren Lagann manages to back away from GekiSharkOh.

"Then let's try this!" Alexander replied as a drill burst ouf of the Gurren Lagann's left palm and charged at GekiSharkOh. "DRILL BREAK!"

**"GekiSharkOh! GekiWaza: Dai Gan-Gan Zan (Great Firm-Firm Slash)!" **GekiSharkOh declared.

"GekiSharkOh has taken off! It's spinning at super speeds! Rotation for Rotation! Hissatsu Screw Attack!" Bae cheered.

**"Geki-Geki-Geki-Geki-Geki!" **GekiSharkOh chanted as collided with Gurren Lagann's drill, causing sparks to fly off the two as the attacks collided.

"The drill attacks seem to be equal!" Matsu gasped.

"But, wait. Oh no! GekiSharkOh's hissatsu fails! GekiShark is sent packing!" Bae exclaimed in sadness, "What will happen now?"

**"Ice-Make:..." **Lagann intoned as it brought the bottom of its left fist down into its right palm. **"Chicken Coop!" **he then called out as he threw his hands forward. When the flash of white light cleared, a massive chicken coop _-not unlike those found on a farm- _going up to the respective Gundam's waists had appeared, made entirely of ice and causing the GekiOh to stop.

**"Ha! You really think I'm _that _scared of chickens?" **GekiRed, losing his Henshin from the impact of losing GekiShark, trembled before GekiOh jumped at Gurren Lagann, **"The only way that would work is if there were actually any..."**

The brunette would've said more, but the front of the ice-made chicken coop suddenly folded out into a ramp, and those who were not familiar with this particular trick were left speechless as a dozen giant chickens made of ice clucked their way onto the battlefield, pecking randomly at the ground as though they were _real _chickens. But that wasn't the strangest sight...

"G…GekiOh appears to have frozen up…in _midair_?" Bae blinked, seeing Gekioh was indeed frozen in spot in midair.

"Ah mou! This is terrible! Lan-tan has such an intense Phobia of chickens that it makes the laws of Physics be considered null and void!" Matsu exclaimed, "Foul Play, Gurren Lagann, foul play!"

"Oh! Let's hope they don't ruffle anymore feathers!" Bae added before the two were hit with a fly swatter.

"This isn't the time to be making bad chicken jokes," Heero frowned.

"Hai…hai…" Bae groaned, having been squished by the fly swatter, before getting back into shape. "It appears that Lan is trying to muster up what courage he can, but what's this?"

**"Hey, chickens!"** Lagann shouted out, the dozen ice-borne chickens looking up from their random peckings as they turned to face the Gurren Lagann. **"That guy works for the KFC!"** he shouted pointing at the GekiOh.

"Oh, that will never work..." Sharkie began before hearing frenzied clucks. The next moment however, the dozen-strong army of giant ice-chickens about-faced simultaneously with a click of their heels, all facing the GekiOh with indignant fury in their eyes.

"...I could be wrong, though," Sharkie admitted before the chickens jumped on GekiOh, their eyes glowing bright red and shark-like teeth filling their beaks that whirred like chainsaws.

"Oh no! The chickens have been driven into a frenzy and are pecking GekiOh all over!" Bae cried as the dozen-strong chickens charged en masse.

"Their beaks are so sharp that they're making holes in the Gundam! If any of them hit the Head Unit, it's all over!" Matsu added, "Lan-tan, please snap out of it! You have to snap out of it!"

_'Oh no…'_ Allenby thought as she saw the chickens about to target the Head Unit before her eyes widened, _'That's right!'_

* * *

_"You did _what_?!"_

_"We installed a second Berserker System into the Tiger Gundam," Albert informed to the livid Allenby, the scientists hiding behind a few overturned desks, "We know he may not need it, but we want to make sure Lan doesn't have a loss until the Finals."_

_"It's much more easier to use than your wimpy little doll."_

_"Albarn, go to the corner at this instant!" Albert snapped before giving Allenby a remote with three switches, "The red switch is for shutting it down, the green is for activating it, and the yellow button is to put it into overdrive."_

_"Overdrive?"_

_"It's something experimental. Our spies in Neo Japan found data on a being known as the **Devil Gundam** and its **DG Cells**. That one is meant to force the DG Cells to be destroyed while also making Lan's power increase to a perfect 200 percent."_

_"But it's just all that worse!" Allenby snapped._

_"Which is why we're entrusting it to you," Albert informed, "You are the only one that knows its capabilities and problems, which is why you are the final decision maker for activating it. I know you'll do your best to avoid it. But, please, just use it to let him overcome his phobia. We've been able to do a tiny test earlier when you went to use the facilities..." he ducked the hammer she threw, "And it let him actually stop his freezing and tear apart the stuffed chicken we had."  
_

* * *

_'Forgive me, Lan…'_ Allenby thought as she pressed the green button.

**=BERSERKER SYSTEM: ENGAGED=**

Lan's pupils and irises shrunk down to slits as the white of his eyes turned red. Lan let out an enraged roar as purple energy began to flare off him. Outside, GekiOh copied Lan's movements as the speakers imitated his roar. Inside, Lan's hair gained violet, red, blue, white, black, green, pink, white, gold, silver, cobalt, crimson, and yellow streaks and went wild, almost akin to the fur of a wolf. On his left arm, a wrist-mounted device resembling a wolf appeared. He flipped the wolf head back to reveal a gold gong was inside of it. He punched forward.

"**Hibike (Resound)! Kemono no Sakebi (Howl of the Beast)! Beast On!**" Lan declared as he brought his arm back.

He flicked the left ear, causing the gong to be rung like a boxing bell. The device howled before purple energy wrapped around his body. The energy solidified into an outfit and then a helmet. The outfit seemed to be based upon GekiRed, GekiYellow, and GekiBlue, but had silver knee guards and gauntlets with silver lines going all around his form. The outfit was primarily violet with black. On the torso was three black claw mark emblem. The helmet resembled a wolf heads with the ears standing erect.

"I didn't expect something like this," Allenby blinked.

"A purple GekiRanger," Heero noted.

"**GekiViolet!**" Bae exclaimed.

"GekiViolet?" Judau repeated.

"Hai, hai, hai! Whatever you did gave Lan the power to unleash **ShiGeki (Violet Fierce Qi)**! Now he can turn things around!" Bae exclaimed.

"Seems you were right about him, Shafu," Bat Li noted, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

**CUE: ORE RYU! GEKIVOLET!**

**"Shigeki, ore ryū, waga i o tsukusu (Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will)! Iron Will! GekiViolet!"** GekiViolet declared, **"GekiWaza: Rai Rai Jyu!"**

The purple energy solidified into a massive metal wolf in violet, silver, and black with its tail flat and curved, seeming to resemble more of a boomerang mixed with swords. The wolf howled as it began to strike the ice chickens, destroying them.

"A garugaru wolf!" Matsu exclaimed in excitement.

"That's GekiWolf. This is my first time seeing it in years, actually," Bae noted before GekiWolf jumped onto another ice chicken, "GekiWolf biting attack!"

**"GekiWaza: Rou Rou Dan (Wolf-Wolf Bullet)!"** GekiViolet declared from GekiOh.

GekiWolf howled before lunging at the last of the ice chickens. GekiWolf curled up and began to spin rapidly and wildly, its tail alight with KaGeki.

"GekiWolf's powerful attack shattered the Ice Chicken and knocks Gurren Lagann out of the sky! GurrenWing is out of the fight!" Bae declared, "Oh no! GekiOh's right leg just fell off at the knee!"

"It must have been from the damage it sustained from the chickens!" Matsu gasped.

**"Jyuken Busou!"** GekiViolet declared as he flicked the ear once more.

GekiWolf howled as its legs folded in on themselves. It let out another howl as its head from the neck up turned upwards at a 90 degree angle while the tail snapped onto the back.

"What?! GekiWolf fills in for the right leg…and has become a right leg!" Matsu exclaimed.

**"GekiOhWolf, Burning Up! Go!"** GekiViolet declared.

**"Go! GekiJyu Wolf-ken!"**

"GekiOhWolf! It's GekiOhWolf! A miraculous JyuKen Busou!" Bae exclaimed.

"They're charging! They're charging!" Matsu exclaimed, "Oh! GekiOhWolf does a stream of kick techniques! And a reverse spin kick to the reverse spin kick Gurren Lagann releases!"

"Oh! What a truly amazing sight! Gurren Lagann has been sent flying back from GekiOhWolf's kick!"

**"Not done yet!" **GekiOhWolf declared as he jumped into the air.

"He's jumped! A splendid jump kick to the shoulder!" Bae cheered, "Truly a kick warrior! Oh no! Gurren Lagann made more Ice Chickens so the pilots can catch their breath! Oh, what will GekiOhWolf do now?!"

GekiOhWolf charged right at the birds. As the birds charged at him, he jumped right at them and slammed the GekiWolf part into them, causing sparks to fly off them. With that, he began to quickly fight them all with the new style. He got onto the shoulders of one.

**"Ban Ban Chuu (Savage-Savage Elbow)!"** GekiOhWolf declared as he slammed his elbow into the chicken's forehead, shattering it, before fighting off a few more and performed a spinning jump kick at another, shattering it with contact with the upside of the head, **"GekiWaza: Rou Rou Shuu (Wolf-Wolf Kick)!"** GekiOhWolf turned to see more charging at him, **"GekiJyu WolfKen! GekiWaza: Gou Gou Geki (Hard-Hard Attack)!"**

Inside GekiOhWolf, GekiViolet flicked the ear once more. The bell rang and released a purple light, transforming the area.

"What's this?!" Matsu gasped, "GekiOhWolf transformed the area into a boxing ring! Look at him go! This fighting style seems to incorporate Muay Thai fighting moves!"

"This is the famous Fukami-Style, created by Gou Fukami, the first user of GekiJyu WolfKen!" Bae cheered, "Oh! He jumps right across the field and shatters them all except one! Wait! He backflips using the ropes and kicks the remaining chicken, shattering it!"

"Oh my! Gurren Lagann is sending drills at GekiOhWolf! But what's this? Yes! Lan-tan is using GekiOhWolf to kick and punch away the drills! And now he delivers a devastating elbow blow, completely tearing apart the left arm of Gurren Lagann!"

**"GekiOhWolf! GekiWaza!"** GekiOhWolf declared as the GekiWolf's tail shot off and into its mouth, **"Dai Rou Rou Kyaku (Great Wolf-Wolf Leg)!"**

With that, GekiOhWolf released a spinning kick with GekiWolf. GekiWolf howled as it released its tail/blade, causing it to flare with ShiGeki and send it spinning right towards Gurren Lagann.

"GekiOhWolf's killer GekiWaza! I hope it remembers the first two Articles!" Matsu whimpered.

"It flies and cuts!" Bae cried out as the blade/tail sliced through the barrage of drills Gurren Lagann sent out of its remaining limb before slashing into it and clipping one of the legs before connecting back to GekiOhWolf.

**"Knock Out,"** GekiViolet informed as Gurren Lagann fell onto its back, Jasmine hitting her head inside the Gurren.

"Hey Jasmine..." Alex panted out as he shook the spots out of his eyes. "If you've got enough energy in the tank, how about we teach this kid not to get so cocky, huh?... Jasmine? Jasmine, do you read me!?" the brunette said frantically as he hailed the Gurren, his eyes widening as he saw his wife slumped against the side of her cockpit, one of the walls stained red and her arms dangling limply from their control modules. "Jasmine! Wake up!" he shouted as he kicked at the floor, a knot of anxiety coiling in his stomach as he tried getting her to respond, only to find her body unmoving. _"Jasmine... No... No..."_

"It appears that GekiOhWolf has won!" Bae exclaimed, "But GekiOhWolf has yet to call out the victory sign."

"Perhaps he feels it isn't over yet," Matsu adjusted her glasses as the Kensei tensed up a bit, "Ara?"

The next moment a palpable wave of despair washed across the battlefield, all eyes turning to the battle-scarred Gurren Lagann, which struggled to rise on shaky legs. A moment later the top of its helmet exploded outward, a plume of neon green fire that quickly changed to crimson rising out of the cockpit. Zooming in, Lan saw his opponent's shaky frame grasping the Lagann's controls, the crimson flames rising from his head and body as he bobbed back and forth, struggling to rise. The brunette was about to call out to the head pilot and ask what was going on, only for his words to die in his throat when the man's head snapped up, eyes boring right through his soul as the man gnashed his teeth angrily, tears streaming down the man's face as wave upon wave of ill intent wafted off his body.

"Lan Hikari..." Alexander growled as he tightened his grip on the Lagann's controls, his knuckles turning white and bones cracking. "You've become so drunken on power... you've completely disregarded its effect on others... HAVEN'T YOU?!" he roared, his green/brown eyes suddenly changing to the same color as the flames rising from his body, his irises detaching from his pupils and forming a set of glowing concentric rings in both eyes. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH****HH!" **both he and the Lagann roared, the mech crying glowing neon tears which soon turned red, the ring shaking.

"Wh...What is this?! Gurren Lagann is going Abare (Wild)!" Bae gasped, a ring-shaped glyph resembling a serpentine dragon appearing beneath the mecha's feet, a brilliant ray of red light piercing the sky and causing tears to appear in the darkened space around the ring, revealing the ruined Shinjuku district just outside. The next moment a metallic screech not unlike that of a dragon's echoed through the quickly-deteriorating space, and brilliant golden light appearing within the brilliant crimson pillar before it gained corporeal form.

"I've never seen this happen to the Gurren Lagann before! What is happening out there?" Matsu cried in confusion as a metallic silver dragon with yellow armor on its legs, groin, chest, shoulders, and head appeared behind the Gurren Lagann. Its left arm bore a green pneumatic screwdriver and the right a blue excavator, a shovel's spade on the tip of its tail, and a number of blade-like protrusions jutting out from the back of its head. Letting out another screech and the dragonic glyph at the struggling mech's feet flaring brightly, the power tool-wielding dragon coiled itself around the Gurren Lagann before diving into the top cockpit, a massive golden flash of light filling the space and forcing everyone watching to cover their eyes.

"**GenKi**?" Shafu whispered.

"What?! If...If that's GenJyuKen, then Lan's in deep trouble!" Bae gasped.

"We'd better get out there," Allenby turned to Heero.

"Affirmative," Heero nodded before Shafu stopped them.

"No. It's too dangerous. Lan, get away from there! Forfeit the match and get away as fast as you can!" Shafu ordered, "This man's a **GenJyuKen** user!"

When the light cleared and everyone could lower their arms from their faces, to their surprise they were no longer in the space GekiOhWolf had taken them to, and in the Gurren Lagann's place a different mecha stood. It was humanoid in shape and covered head to toe in dark gray articulated armor, yellow-orange reinforcement present on its toes, shins, knees, groin, hips, shoulders, biceps, forearms, all of which looked like construction equipment. Mounted on its shoulders were a pair of elongated pentagonal slates with handles at the top ends bearing diagonal black-and-yellow warning stripes, a pair of black wings folded up against its back, and a golden mane-like helmet with a blue cockpit-like crest atop its head. Held in its right hand was a _massive _hydraulic wrench that was even taller than _it _was, its body colored yellow-orange with its mechanics colored gray, and teeth so large they could crush buildings.

**"Grrrr..."** the mech growled as it clenched its free hand, twirling the massive hydraulic wrench it carried in the other above its head before letting out a loud- _**"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" **-_that shook the remains of the Shinjuku district, what remaining birds inhabiting the area flying away in all directions as the new mecha stalked toward GekiOhWolf.

"Oh my..." Matsu drooled, "It's so amazing...!"

"Bad, Matsu, bad," Bat Li sprayed her with a water bottle, causing the orangette to hiss at him.

"This...This is the Legendary **GenBeast Gunleon**!" Bae gasped, "He is a practicioner of **GenJyuKen**! Oh, this is bad! So very, very bad! He must have been a latent user!"

"Matsu, what's the readings on them?" Judau asked.

"H-Hai! Um...I can't get anything on Alexander, except that he's still piloting, but Jasmine appears to be out cold!" Matsu replied.

"Hmm..." Shafu frowned.

"Seems that he thought different," Elehung pointed out.

**CUE - Super Robot Wars Z - Makenaize! Gunleon!**

Slamming the butt of its hydraulic wrench into the ground with an earth-shaking **THUD** that caused some of the smaller buildings to collapse, Gunleon drew a _-comparatively- _small wrench from its hip before throwing it like a boomerang at GekiOhWolf, the mecha easily sidestepping it to the left, only for the Gunleon to already be in the air above it, another wrench in hand that came down with a loud _**CRACK **_across GekiOhWolf's skull. Shaking his head from the simulated hit inside his MTS, the violet-clad brunette was unprepared for the lion-themed mecha in front of him to catch the first wrench it had thrown and bring the ends of the two in hand together, creating a giant nunchaku which it proceeded to beat the GekiOhWolf's frame with, GekiViolet barely rolling his mecha out of the way of an overhead slash that would've crumpled GekiOhWolf's head like wet laundry.

"Tch! You crazy nut! **GekiOhWolf! GekiWaza: Dai Rou-Rou Kyaku!" **GekiViolet declared.

"Here comes the finisher once more! Please make haste, Hissatsu!" Bae pleaded.

"But it's to no avail! The GekiOhWolf's Hissatsu fails to even scratch the armor! It's become immune to the hit!" Matsu cried out as GekiOhWolf's attack bounced off without even leaving a scratch

**"Nani?!"** GekiOhWolf gasped as his boomerang blade returned to his leg.

The next moment Gunleon's clawed hand went in front of its face, the sound of groaning metal filling the air as the mecha shook. The next moment its forearm and shin armor opened up, revealing massive red cat-eyed jewels that glowed brightly, its toes folding backwards resembling that of a dragons's talons, the folded plates at its ankles and on its back folding out to resemble wings. The buzzsaws on its shoulders reoriented themselves and bore their fangs, while the engine block set in the chest was drawn back into the mecha, the silver accents at its collar becoming the eyebrows of a massive lion-like face. The blue-tinted cockpit atop Gunleon's head also drew back, as did the plates surrounding its face while those on the side gained a wing-like appearance. With a loud roar that shook everything around it, the blackened face of Gunleon bore a glowing maw like a lion's, steam rising out of it as the feral mecha's eyes narrowed at the GekiOhWolf, another roar being loosed into the air. Not only were the clouds in the heavens dispersed as a new wave of neon-colored tears streamed down the mecha's face, but the jewels in its arms and legs released chaotic beams that tore across the land, GekiOhWolk barely dodging the hit, though its armor came out with several more gouges that, if they had fully connected, would've shredded it.

"This is terrifying!" Bae screamed as Matsu hugged him in fear, "And this is...suffocation..."

"Gunleon has opened up! A Power Up of scary proportions in terms of appearance!" Matsu whimpered as Abare Gunleon's wings suddenly became ablaze.

Without warning the Gunleon suddenly shot forward with its new wings and broke the sound barrier, the winged lion mecha bringing its massive hydraulic wrench behind it, ready to swing. Unable to dodge in time, GekiOhWolf crossed its arms in front of itself as the massive tool slammed into it full-force, sending it skyward and into the distance as nothing more than a gleam of light. Gunleon however would not allow it to escape and shot forward once again shattering the sound barrier, passing GekiViolet's mecha and bringing its massive wrench into its back and sent it flying in the opposite direction, even higher than before. Once again passing it, its massive wrench suddenly split down the middle, transforming into a hooked clamp with a power drill jutting upward from the middle. The pincer-like clamps hooked around the GekiOhWolf's right shoulder and left hook, the drill punching a hole through its stomach and narrowly missing the cockpit. Raising the trapped GekiOhWolf above its head, Abare Gunleon released another roar as it plummeted downward like a meteor, a massive crimson explosion tearing the land a new scar, a massive cloud of dust rising from the epicenter of the impact.

"This is bad! GekiOhWolf has had the tables turned once more on him! He's managed to hobble over to a building to get a bit of support, but it may not do him much good," Bae narrated.

And just as Bae had said, there was no rest for the wicked, as Gunleon drew a pair of gun-like weapons and opened fire. GekiWolfOh tried to dodge to the right, but it was suddenly tugged to a stop. Looking down, a massive rivet could be seen punching through its arm and pinning it to the building behind it, another stabbing through its thigh and doing the same before Gunleon let out a massive roar, an avalanche of iron and lead flying through the air as GekiWolfOh's frame was seemingly crucified against the only-surviving building in the area, its body spread wide-eagle.

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" **Alexander and Gunleon roared synchoniously as the two buzzsaws jumped from its shoulders in twin burst of pressurized air, its clawed hands finding home around the handles. The next moment it shot forward on the caterpillar treads in its heels, the buzzsaws in its hands whirring madly with hooked fangs before the winged mecha leaped into the air, giant saws poised over its head before it began to saw through the building in front of it. Sparks accompanied the temporary resistance when the gnawing saws met the GekiOhWolf's arms, before suddenly shearing them clear off as had done to the Gurren Lagann before.

"Oh! How terrible! GekiOhWolf is armless now!" Bae exclaimed before Matsu screamed. Much to her and everyone's horror, the Abare Gunleon had cast aside its deadly dual buzzsaws before, in an act of inhumane ferocity, dug its clawed fist into GekiOhWolf's chest.

Abare Gunleon suddenly casting its buzzsaws aside before, to everyone's horror, its clawed hands dug into GekiOhWolf's chest and ripped it wide open.

"Alexander, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Matsu pleaded as fistfulls of hydraulics, cables, and electronics were strewn through the air.

"He's directly violating the Second Rule of the Gundam Fight!" Judau gasped before gritting his teeth, "The bastard..."

"That's enough..." a soft, tired voice rung out through the air amidst the chaos, the Abare Gunleon's clawed fist stopping cold just moments before it would've torn directly into Lan's cockpit.

"Jas... Jasmine...?" Alex gasped from his place in the Abare Gunleon's cockpit with wide eyes, the crimson-glowing components of Gunleon turning back to green as the mech resumed its default state.

"Yeah... It's me... you big dummy..." Jasmine chuckled weakly before coughing some blood into her hand, one eye clamped shut from the crimson fluid streaming down the side of her face. "Come on... You think _your _wife would be... as fragile as a glass figurine?"

"She woke up," Shafu sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness."

"Indeed," Bat Li nodded, "...Where's Sharkie Chan?"

"You're okay..." Alexander sighed as his hands finally slackened, falling away from the Gunleon's controlls. "I'm glad," he said quietly as he allowed unconsciousness to overtake him, Gunleon reverting back to Gurren Lagann in a burst of golden Genki, back in the state it had fallen into before Alexander had tapped into the GenJyuKen. At the same time the discarded buzzsaws had reverted back into the Gurren Lagann's shoulder-mounted shields. Now however, instead of Neo Belgium's symbol, the yellow-black accented shields now bore a rather peculiar emblem; a red flaming skull wearing white triangular sunglasses with two prominent points.

"Oh no! Gurren Lagann has forgotten that it has no limbs! It's falling on its head!" Matsu gasped.

**"GekiWaza: Rai-Rai Jyu! GekiTiger, GekiElephant, GekiBat, and GekiShark!"** GekiOhWolf shouted as ShiGeki flared off it to form into GekiTiger, GekiElephant, GekiBat, and GekiShark.

"He summoned all the known GekiBeasts at once?!" Bae shouted in surprise as the Kensei-themed GekiBeasts and GekiTiger caught the Gurren Lagann before vanishing with GekiWolf, revealing a completely repaired GekiOh leg, "An GekiOhWolf collapses as well! A tie! It's a tie!"

**"Yeah... I'd agree to that..." **Gurren replied with a sideways glance as it looked up at the Lagann, its pilot dangling limply out of the shattered hole int he canopy.

"Yosh," GekiViolet nodded, GekiOhWolf copying the movement, before the building it was rivetted to began to collapse...only to be caught by a giant Sharkie Chan.

**"I got it!"** the giant Sharkie Chan grunted, struggling with the building before managing to push it to fall of its other side.

"Is...Is he giant?" Allenby paled.

"It is the **Bai-Bai Bushin-Ken (Twice-Twice Clone Fist)**," Shafu explained, "A teacher will always be concerned for a student, so he must have ran off when the GenKi appeared."

"The idiot. He forgot his vow of restraint?" Bat Li frowned.

"Yeah, but I guess it was because he was worried for Lan-chan," Elehung noted.

* * *

The damage to the two Gundam was significant in terms of damages for one, moderate for the other, and reverse for the pilots. The Gurren Lagann was missing its limbs and wing unit from GekiWolf's tail while GekiOh was missing its arms, the last flare of Geki GekiViolet used repairing the smaller damage during the summoning of the GekiBeasts, though several components were still missing in wake of Abare Gunleon's final act of ferocity. Though it also showed that Lan, once removed, was completely out cold and in a near-critical state. It took about three days before Jasmine recovered from the concusion she had while Lan had to spend a week and a half in a forced resting (comically given the Three Stooges' version of '15 milligrams' by Key-Dom each time he wanted to get up). The only other problem was...

"So I didn't win?" Lan, the highlights missing, frowned as he slumped, "MoheMohe...No memories...But still, Nikiniki a bit because of this thing on my arm."

_'Apparently, he seems to have suffered a blackout when he turned into GekiViolet,'_ Heero thought as Lan looked at the wolf-shaped device on his arm.

"This is the Transforming Brave GongChanger, Lan. Amplifying his Geki, it's GekiViolet's personal item," Bae informed as Lan rang it three times in its 'Wolf Head' Mode, blushing a bit as Matsu hugged him close.

"I'm really glad you're okay now," Matsu informed.

"Well, you didn't win, yet you didn't lose either, so I guess we have to tell you what little we know about the current you as-is," Alexander noted. Not only had all the tears he shed, a testament to his feelings for Jasmine, severely dehydrated him, but the eratic movements had created hairline fractures across his frame. In addition to the strains placed on his body after the "absolute despair" had forced out his latent GenJyuKen, he was covered head-to-toe in bandages in order to keep him from moving around too much.

"Eh?" Lan blinked.

"Though we were going to tell him anyway, right dear?" Jasmine noted, _'He froze up, but somehow he overcame his chicken Phobia with that GekiViolet stunt…Could one of his friends he's made here done something to help with it?'_

"Yep, but not as much as he'd want. Though, I'm still not sure if I should even tell him anything because of what happened," Alexander frowned as he glared at Lan, who hid behind Sharkie, who hid behind Elehung, who hid behind Bat Li, who hid behind Shafu.

"Honey, let it go," Jasmine frowned, "You were the one who played the Chicken Card when I specifically told you not to do that."

"Uht!" the brunette grunted with a twitching brow before coughing into hsi hand, "So...! Let's get this over with. Lanny-boy, you are engaged to five girls, most of which are older than you," Alexander said simply, only to get the worst glare from his wife he'd ever gotten, while everyone else did spit-takes.

"What!?" Lan and Allenby exclaimed as Judau fell over, laughing.

"…" Heero just nodded, his hypothesis confirmed.

"As you can see, Matsu here is one of those five," Alexander noted, a blushing Matsu giving a tiny wave.

"Six, actually," Heero corrected as Allenby gave him the fiercest glare she could, "Allenby here is the sixth due to a special tradition in Neo Sweden."

"Oh? Ufufufufu…." Matsu chuckled as she adjusted her glasses.

"Ulp," Allenby gulped.

_'…For some reason…I kinda like it on her…'_ Lan thought, adopting a faint blush as he glanced at Matsu.

"Why are you blushing?!" Allenby snapped.

"Oh! Uh, no reason," Lan replied as he looked away from Allenby, blushing a bit harder.

"…Oh yeah, that's Lanny-boy," Alexander rolled his eyes before pulling out a picture, "Matsu had this on her."

"Hey!" Matsu exclaimed as Onii-san gave Lan the picture.

"Ara?" Lan blinked, seeing Tsukiumi holding his right hand, Musubi hugging his left arm, Kazehana and Matsu hugging him from behind, and him resting his head on Maylu.

"As much as I am against it...The girls all hugging you are the girls you're with," Jasmine informed, "Kazehana, Matsu, Maylu Sakurai, Musubi, and Tsukiumi. All except for Maylu have taken your last name."

"I do believe that Ally-chan could get along with Tsukiumi the best. I mean, I think they're both Tsundere…" Onii-san began before ducking under Allenby's GekiHammer.

"You bastard!" Allenby snapped as she sent it back at him, "I am not a Tsundere!"

"You are violent, though," Jasmine noted as her spouse continued to dodge. Though incredibly injured, he had 'overcome the wall of his humanity' long before he had even met her, so he at the least could take care of himself.

"Only because your husband said I'm a Tsundere! I'm a tomboy!" Allenby argued as she finally managed to get a clean hit on his gut when his muscles locked up.

"I can't feel my Squiggily-Spooch!" Onii-san exclaimed before he fell flat on his face.

"You don't have one of those! That's an Irken organ!" Jasmine snapped before tapping her chin in thought, "Actually…the Squiggly-Spooch is the actually one of the only two organs an Irken has…"

"…Oh yeah. Then I can't feel my Ashikabi!"

"An Ashikabi is a person, not an organ," Jasmine deadpanned.

"Ashikabi?" Lan blinked before grunting and holding his head.

"Lan!" Allenby gasped.

"Lan-tan," Matsu gulped as Lan slowly got over the headache, falling into her arms.

"I…I see…" Lan panted as he began to look up at her, "M…Matsu-chan…" he muttered as he got onto his tip-toes and took her lips into a gentle kiss. Allenby gawked before she, Bae, and Heero yelped as Matsu's wings emerged. After a few moments, the kiss ended.

"You...You remember me?" Matsu asked, hope in her tone.

"N…Not a lot," Lan admitted, "I know your favorite non-human things are electronics and Hentai stories…" Matsu whistled innocently as everyone else glanced at her, "…And that if there's one thing you'd do anything for, it's helping those close to you."

"Lan-tan…" Matsu blushed before hugging him, "Hai. You're exactly right, Lan-tan."

"Honestly…" Allenby sighed, giving a small smile, _'He knows of the troubles others have, but he can only see the good in them. It must be why he attracted six girls…' _she blushed, _'N-No! It's five girls, _five_! I'm not interested, no sir-re!'_

_'Seems that it has happened once more,'_ Jasmine noted before holding up Onii-san's Debauchery Gauge, _'But no changes have occurred except for it being at a complete 0 percent…Seems that there may have been a time-space displacement for him before we ended up here, resulting in the reason why he has no more Debauchery _and _in a state of amnesia…'_

"Well, we won't be going anywhere for the time being, so why not have the night off, Matsu?" Alexander offered.

"…I think I'd like that," Matsu replied as she looked at Allenby, "I'd like to know this new member of the six maidens."

"I wouldn't call you a 'maiden,' Erosu…" Alexander mumbled.

"You want me to wallop him with the GekiHammer again? If Jasmine will let me, I'll give him the 'Erohung Launcher,'" Allenby offered Matsu, causing Alexander to freeze up a little and Elehung to hide behind him while shivering.

"Ouchies for Zou…" Lan shivered.

"I take it whatever he did almost two weeks ago is why you four destroyed the propulsion of our Big Tray," Jasmine noted to Shafu. It was kinda hard to miss.

"Your husband knows **GenJyuKen**, a JyuKen school that was considered destroyed," Shafu frowned, "It is a dangerous JyuKen thats raise a potential human though the **Infinite Path**, turning that person into a mindless monster that would destroy the world..."

"I..." Jasmine gulped at the news she received, before shaking her head and clenching her fist. "I don't care! Before I even met him, he was branded with a curse that could've destroyed the world, same as **GenJyuKen**," she said as she drew her OOPArt: Crossbow and took aim at the Kensei. "I will _not _let you hurt him because of something beyond his control," she growled with narrow eyes, an orange aura coming off her in the shape of a Leopard with all the Kensei hiding behind Heero.

"She knows GekiJyu Leopard Ken," Shafu gulped.

"It's the second coming of Miki-chan!" Elehung whimpered.

"Now, now, now Jasmin-sama, let Shafu finish before trying to pummel us all," Bat Li gulped.

"Hai, hai!" Sharki Chan nodded while shivering.

"...Note to self; mention Miki or threaten to have Jasmine pummel him when Elehung is in 'Erohung' mode," Allenby wrote down as Jasmine calmed down just a bit, though kept her finger on her weapon's trigger.

"As I was saying," Shafu coughed into his left paw, "GenJyuKen is also a branch of JyuKen, the original art where GekiJyuKen comes from. Each of us has learned as much as possible about GenJyuKen in case we find one that is unaware of the power they have and help them avoid the Infinite Path."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?" Jasmine blinked as she withdrew, causing all the Kensei to facefault.

"So, Lan, mind telling me how you ended up with a perverted angel as a wife-to-be?" Judau snickered.

"Urusei!" Lan snapped, the highlights appearing once more.

_'Entry Five: 'Lan Hikari is a mystery in itself. A second persona seems to have started to appear, perhaps a sign of his original self. When it appears, highlights form on his head. Furthermore, the letter from before proves that Lan is indeed from another world and is now engaged to six women with three over the age of eighteen. Furthermore, the second personality has only appeared due to the appearance of ShiGeki and his new suit; GekiViolet,'' _Heero glanced over at Jasmine and Alexander, the latter of which was being doted on by the prior, despite the latter's insistence Jasmine take care of herself first. _'Sub-Entry 5.1: 'Lan Hikari has friends in Alexander and Jasmine Taisen, representatives of Neo Belgium. Uses the Gurren Lagann and now, when using GenJyuKen, the feral mecha known as Gunleon. There is a mystery around them. One that seems to not be easy to explain. Will keep further notes on them.''_

Unaware to them, a figure in a brown cloak watched from a distance. He had seen the fight a few days ago and was impressed with what he saw.

* * *

**Me: The reunion of friends almost ends in tragedy with Alexander nearly killing Lan. However, it also gives Lan the ability to become GekiViolet and can now call upon the GekiWolf! Who is that figure watching them? And will Lan clobber Judau for laughing at his current revelation of having _six_ girlfriends? Find out, next time!**


	33. GGundam: NAZONAZO! Master Asia Appears!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

"Pffft! Bwahahahaha!-!-!" Rainbow cackled as she fell over, kicking the air as she laughed at the disguised Dragon Slayer.

"It's not funny!" Saito pouted.

"Sure it is!" Rainbow cackled, "You've got three girls with two of them by complete accident!"

"Urusei," Saito blushed, "Curse you, ancient Dragon Law."

"I guess that means we're all his mate then," Mirajane noted.

"Ah. Perhaps a collar?" Akitsu suggested.

"Please stop talking about it..." Saito wept anime tears as Spike patted his back.

* * *

"Moshi-Moshi~!" Lan called as he entered the ruined baseball stadium, "I'm here for the meeting of Gundam Fighters!"

"Hey, Lil' Bro!"

"Sai?" Lan blinked before looking at the older boy, grinning.

"Huh? You got taller," Sai Saichi noted, seeing Lan was now a few inches taller than his height.

"Oh, you're right!" Lan grinned before a shadow covered him, causing him to look up, "Argo-san?"

"Good to see you again," Argo greeted, "I was expecting Allenby and Heero to be here as well."

"It said for me to come specifically. No guests," Lan frowned.

"Likewise," Argo admitted.

"Same here!" the trio turned to see a man with blue and rose-colored hair in curled-up spikes, a twig in his mouth, a blue jacket, a red shirt with a gold star, and blue jeans walk over, "Name's Chibodee Cricket, Neo America's rep."

"Sai Saichi, Neo China's rep."

"Argo Gulski, Neo Russia."

"I'm Lan Hikari, amnesia-ridden Neo Sweden Rep and backed up by the Kensei."

"The Kensei?!" Cricket exclaimed in shock.

"My, my, I truly find that impressive," a fourth voice noted before a long, orange-haired man with a bit of his hair covering the left eye and a white French royal uniform walked over, "I am George de Sand, Neo France's representative. A pleasure to meet you all and I do admit that I am rather jealous of you being funded by the Kensei, young Lan Hikari."

"Well, it's mainly because they're helping me with my amnesia," Lan admitted sheepishly.

"By the way, how goes things with it, Lil' Bro?" Sai Saichi asked.

"Better now. But what I found out a few days ago is embarrassing," Lan blushed, unaware of a photo sticking out of his vest.

"Well, what's this then?" Cricket asked, swiping the photo before Lan could stop him, "Whoa! Look at all the hot chicks there!"

"Are those breasts even real?" Argo blinked, looking at Musubi and Kazehana…more specifically, their breasts.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't stare at them!" Lan blushed as he swiped the picture and put it back into his vest.

"My word, Lan Hikari, do forgive me for asking, but are you a polygamist?"

"Apparently, my family is a blend of religions," Lan informed, causing all but George to gawk.

"You lucky horn dog, you!" Cricket exclaimed, elbowing Lan's shoulder, "Older woman, too. You must be wild in bed for them to like you like they do here!"

"U-Urusei!" Lan snapped, his highlights appearing, "We're not like that! Besides, we promised to wait until marriage before that."

"So how'd you get them?"

"Apparently, I kissed the four older girls and some sort of plan of something. It's complicated and I don't remember a lot of the details from my amnesia, dammit," Lan frowned.

"Mr. Cricket, I would advise you to leave this be. Though I wish to know as well, I respect his privacy," George informed.

"Thank you," Lan bowed to the Neo France rep.

"It is of no trouble," George replied before seeing a tattoo of the MagiRanger's emblem on his left hand appear briefly, "…Tell me, did you receive that symbol from the Kensei?"

"Symbol?" Lan blinked as the symbol appeared once more.

"Wow! Not bad, Lil' Bro. You got one, too," Sai Saichi grinned as he showed his left hand sported a glowing symbol resembling a playing card suit of Clubs.

"Hey. Seems we've got something else in common," Cricket admitted as his right hand showed a Queen of Spades.

"It appears that we've all met some powerful teachers in our current year here," George noted as his right hand showed the Jack of Diamonds and Argo's left hand was a Black Joker.

"Well now, seems you're all getting acquainted together," a voice noted, "That will be perfect when you become the Heavenly Kings and their leader!"

"Who said that?" Cricket tensed as the five had their backs to one-another.

"I did," a voice said, directly behind them all, before they collapsed, out cold from the single strike they each received.

* * *

"What is it?! It's the middle of the night here in Neo Japan, dammit!" Karato snapped, "What?! The Devil Gundam?! You sure?!"

"Yes, sir. One by one, we've been losing contact with personnel we've sent down on intelligence gathering," Ulube informed on the line, looking at a screen of earth's surface with Dr. Mikamura, "And in every case, the final word from each of them was about seeing something like the Dark Gundam."

"And the location of the distress call we just received is…" Dr. Mikamura began as a screen near Karato in his bedroom showed a building ending in two towers at the top, "Oh no! That's in downtown Tokyo!"

=Yes, sir, it is on Earth, but we cannot ignore a distress call coming from our own nation= Ulube noted.

"Of course we can't!"

=Therefore, we'd like to borrow the services of Domon Kasshu again=

"I understand. I'll have him head to Shinjuku at once!"

* * *

The Narrator sat once more in the Big Tray, "Now as you've just heard, today's story takes place in the well-known Shinjuku Center. But within this city of ruins, Domon will meet an unexpected acquaintance. And this chance meeting…" he looked out a window at the full moon, "…Just might make it even more difficult for him to escape his true destiny. Also," he turned to you, the reader, "Starting today, Domon, Judau, Alexander, Heero, and Maylu enter the battle with a mysterious Mobile Suit force; the Devil Army!"

"You again?" Matsu groaned, looking from a computer nearby.

"Yes, me again," the Narrator frowned, "Domon appears here and I have been following him close."

"So you've been following Neo Japan's representative and know all?"

"I am the Narrator, after all."

"…So you're the man Lan-tan mentioned was involved with a Mr. BoBoBo?"

"No, that's my brother," the Narrator sweatdropped.

"Ah. So…"

"Let's do it!" the Narrator grinned wickedly.

"Let's get things started!" both declared as they threw the upper halves of their clothing off just like before, "Gundam Fight all set! Ready? Go!"

"…Again with this?!" Alexander snapped as he stomped in, wearing his previously worn sleeping outfit. "Bad, Matsu, bad! No koo-koo unless it's robots and Lan!" he said spraying her with a bottle as though she were a cat.

"You see what he does?!" Matsu cried comically to the Narrator as Bae flew in.

"You did it without me again, Narrator-san!" Bae exclaimed as the Narrator facepalmed and sighed.

"I swear, this has never happened before…" he muttered.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"I'll get it!" Elehung declared as he opened the door to the Big Tray, revealing a somewhat elderly scientist with his long, gray hair in a ponytail.

"I heard that you have a Mr. Yui here."

"You mean Heero-chan? Hai, hai, hai! Come in, come in! Heero-chan has a guest~!" Elehung called out as Heero exited from the gym he had installed into the Big Tray.

"...Dr. J?"

"So good to see you in person again, my boy," the scientist chuckled, "I apologize that it took so long. There was a situation when our systems were hacked. They were after the Wing Zero schematics, but joke's on them!" he tapped the bald part of his head, "It's all up here. Now then, show me the Wing Zero!"

"Affirmative," Heero nodded, giving a small smile at seeing the man who made his Gundam, unaware of Matsu peeking down from a secret tunnel she had made in the Big Tray glaring at Dr. J.

"So...He's the man who wouldn't let me have the Wing Zero schematics," Matsu adjusted her glasses with a glare, "You and the Moon Colony, Dr. J, you and the Moon Colony..."

It was then sirens went off and explosions were heard. A teacup cracked down the middle in Shafu's hands, making him frown at the bad omen.

* * *

"It's so terrible here..." Maylu whispered, looking around the destruction with Domon and Rain.

"This time around, it looks as if Ulube's information is correct," Domon noted.

"So do you think the Devil Gundam could be here?" Rain asked, turning to Domon.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is the damage incurred by this city is not normal," Domon noted as a wind picked up, "Dammit, Maylu, stop playing with that magic crap!"

"It wasn't me!" Maylu replied before an plane crashed ahead of them, "Oh no! **Make it Rain!** **Magi Maagi!**"

A rain cloud appeared above the flame-covered vehicle and caused a tiny flood that put out the fire. The trio ran over, unaware of a man in heavy orange robes, a beanie, and a silk face-mask was watching them.

"You...You come...outside the city, right?" the pilot groaned, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Hold on now. Conserve your strength," Maylu gently spoke.

"N...Not yet. P...Please...Hurry...We're surrounded," the pilot begged as he held up a floppy disk, "Number of enemies...Information...to allies...Ugh..."

"He's out cold," Domon informed.

"Look there, Domon," Rain noted as she saw a Big Tray approach them.

"There it is!" a voice exclaimed before Judau ran out and skidded to a halt, "Eep. D-Domon..."

"Judau!" Domon exclaimed as he ran around in a circle to try and catch Judau, "You owe me still from all those churros, dammit!"

"I said I'd pay you back!" Judau yelped, "I still haven't gotten all the money, okay?!"

"I'm not even going to ask," Alexander sweatdropped as he walked out next, "Maylu?"

"Onii-san!" Maylu exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I take it these are your friends?" Rain noted as Jasmine, Allenby and Matsu ran out.

"Maylu-tan! It's horrible!" Matsu exclaimed as she hugged her fellow fiancee to Lan, "I ran into Lan-tan here, but now he's gone missing for a week!"

"What?!" Maylu gasped.

"Yeah. He just vanished a week ago. Two days later, shit happened to the place," Judau, sporting a black eye and ruined clothes, informed before collapsing on the floor, "I am in incredible pain."

"Serves you right," Domon frowned.

"Come on, we'll take you to HQ for the operation here," Allenby informed.

"Uh, who are you?" Maylu blinked.

"Allenby-tan, our new Harem Sister," Matsu giggled perversely as she adjusted her glasses.

"What?!" Maylu screamed.

"Quiet," Domon hushed as shadows began to cover them, "I believe that we're surrounded."

All around them, a large group of strange Gundam approached, primarily in dark colors with glowing pink cyclops' eyes for Head Units and four legs.

"Ooh...This is bad," Alexander said before one of the four robots there fired its gun at them, creating a smoke cloud.

It faded away, revealing the Big Tray retreating as MagiPhoenix slammed into the Gundam. The other three were about to fire at MagiPhoenix when something knocked them over, getting Domon's attention on the top of Big Tray with the others that were out there. It was the man from before. He landed beside them.

"Keep Gundam activity here to a minimum," the man advised as MagiPhoenix used the distraction to turn back into Maylu on the Big Tray.

"What's that?" Domon frowned as Allenby, Judau, and Matsu gawked at Maylu.

"Keep moving, Domon Kasshu."

"How do you know me?" Domon asked, surprised at that.

"I'm borrowing this," the man informed before holding up Domon's long headband.

"What?!" Domon gasped as the man jumped into the air.

The man began to spin rapidly before stopping and sent the headband forward, wrapping it around the head of one of the strange Gundams' Head Units. He pulled and the Head Unit was easily torn off and self-destructed.

"Incredible!" Rain gasped.

"I've seen that technique," Domon realized.

"Me too!" Judau gawked, "C...Can it be...?"

The man landed and two of the other Gundam fired at him. His hands were a blur, easily catching the four pellets and shoved them into the blasters of the two strange Gundam. The strange Gundam pulled the triggers and caused their weapons to explode, causing them to take themselves out.

"Wow!" Matsu exclaimed as the last landed and looked around for the man.

"Over here!" he declared as he easily pushed up on the massive piece of debris the Gundam was on, knocking it over and making it explode.

"I knew it! It is him!" Domon gasped as the man walked back to them, "**Undefeated of the East...**"

"Winner of the 12th Gundam Fight for Neo Hong Kong..." Judau added.

"**Master Asia!**" both finished in unison.

"What?" Rain gasped, "You mean your master, Domon? The martial arts expert known as the former King of Hearts?"

"But what is he doing here?" Maylu blinked as Shafu watched from a hatch nearby with the other Kensei, "Oh no! Master Asia, behind you!"

The others saw the Gundam emerge from the explosion and try to swing a Kanbo at the man from Neo Hong Kong...only for the Wing Zero to fly down and ram into the Gundam, sending it into the air. Wing Zero converted to Gundam Mode.

**"I...will kill you,"** Wing Zero stated before firing a massive gold beam from his combined gun, incinerating the strange Gundam completely, **"Target confirmed destroyed. Continuing Mission."**

"Oh thank goodness..." Maylu sighed in relief.

"Isn't that Neo North Korea's Gundam Wing Zero?" Rain blinked.

"Heero's Gundam's mechanic showed up to fix it up on the day the attacks began. He's the one driving Big Tray right now to HQ," Jasmine explained.

"Where did he go?" Domon pondered, looking around for Master Asia, who had vanished when Maylu had cried out.

"Where are you looking? I'm up here," everyone looked up to see Master Asia, sitting on the Head Unit of Wing Zero, his cloak and mask gone to reveal his graying hair in a long braided ponytail while he wore purple Chinese fighting robes.

"Master!" Domon called out with a true smile on his face.

"Answer me, Domon! School of Master Asia!" Master Asia declared as he tossed Domon his headband.

"The wings of the King!" Domon called out as he put it back on.

"Zenshin!" Master Asia roared as he jumped down and unleashed a barrage of punches at Domon.

"Keiretsu!" Domon cried out as he caught each strike.

"Tempa Kyoran!" both roared as they entered a stalemate in a punch.

"Look! The East is Burning Red!" both declared in unison, a fiery background erupting behind them.

"Dammit, another gas line broke," Alexander frowned as he started to use an extinguisher on the flames behind the two.

"Hmm...How have you been, Domon?" Master Asia asked, completely ignoring the pandemonium occuring behind him when the brunette's sleeve was lit aflame. "Or rather, the man that I acknowledge as the King of Hearts?"

Domon didn't reply. He merely took Master Asia's fist into both his hands and knelt down to him, crying.

"M-Master...I've been longing...t-to see you..." Domon trembled as Master Asia knelt down and put his free hand on Domon's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why would a grown man like you be crying?" Master Asia pondered in concern.

"It's like a father and a son..." Maylu whispered as she sprayed the brunette in the background with another fire extinguisher.

* * *

"So, your mother passed away and your father has been sentenced to a cryogenic state," Master Asia frowned, everyone in a private dining hall in the structure they were heading for, "I see...A lot has happened since I left you."

"How...How terrible!-!-!" Sharkie wailed, blowing his nose on his thirtieth tissue that minute while Jasmine was on her fifth in the last three.

"I had no knowledge of this," Master Asia continued.

_'I di~id!'_ Matsu thought, a chibi version in her head dancing around, applauding her hacking skills.

"Yes...I am ashamed that I have been forced to become a Gundam Fighter," Domon admitted, "Only because it allows me to search for my brother."

Judau nodded. He looked out at the night sky, thinking about his sister's fate.

"You know, Domon, I can see that as mastering and pupil, our destinies have always been tied together," Master Asia informed, "You see, the reason as to why I am here is because of that so-called Devil Gundam you and Judau speak of, Domon."

Everyone looked at Master Asia in surprise.

"Look!" he slammed a hand against the window, "This is Tokyo now! This city once known as a great economic center now reduced to ruins all except for this one building. People have gathered here, seeking help, at this once-great skyscraper metropolitan building."

"They tremble in fear over what might happen now," Alexander added, earning a nod from Master Asia.

"And we all know who is to be blamed for this," Master Asia narrowed his eyes as they began to walk down into the main lobby.

"Kyoji Kasshu," Allenby frowned, "Man...the more I hear about him, the more I want to punch his lights out with my GekiHammer, cut his nuts off with GekiSabers, and blow him into the ocean with the GekiFan."

"Easy now, Allenby, GekiJyuKen cannot be used in anger," Shafu advised.

"The Devil Gundam must be using its ability to Self-Replicate to make these Gundam...the Devil Army," Judau noted.

"There's something else you should know. As the defending champion from the previous Gundam Fight, I'm participating again as Neo Hong Kong's fighter," Master Asia informed Domon, "An opponent challenged me here in Shinjuku. However, it was a trap. The man not only attacked me, but systematically began to destroy this city!"

"So that's what caused the explosion we saw on the first siege," Matsu realized.

"Eventually, he disappeared before my eyes and left no trace. The few of us remaining here are using defensive Mobile Suits as weapons while the Gundam Fighters here are also participating. Allenby has been especially helpful with me, using her GekiElephant to combine with my Kowloon Gundam to give aide in the battle," Master Asia informed.

"I'm just glad I can be helpful since GekiOh's gone missing with Lan," Allenby nodded.

"Fortunately, there has been enough food and electrical power stored here to let us last for a year," Master Asia informed as they began to walk out and among the people around the tower, "But the problem remains for the people here."

"Master!"

"What's wrong?" Master Asia asked as he turned to a man running up.

"One of our Mobile Suits is taking off against orders."

"What?!" everyone gasped.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!" Master Asia snapped to a man getting into a taking-off original Gundam, the helmet remodeled to resemble a Japanese Police helmet.

"I can't take it anymore here! We're just waiting around here to get creamed!" the pilot snapped, "I'm leaving while I still can!"

"No, wait!" Master Asia cried out before the pilot took off, "Stop, you fool!"

The Gundam managed to get to a certain distance before multiple shots went off and destroyed it. The poor fool never stood a chance.

"It's as you see. It's starting to come down to this. The fear pushes them past the breaking point," Master Asia clenched a fist in anger, "Domon, right now I need all the help I can get. Won't you consider joining us in our fight? A request from the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia is asking you..."

* * *

"Whoa..." Maylu and Rain awed.

The group currently stood before Wing Zero, Gurren Lagann, though its arms and a few portions of its armor were still in a state of repair, and the ZZ Gundam. There was also a fourth Gundam, standing before the rest as if it were the leader. Its armor was primarily in dark colors with red designs on the ankles, wrists, and round 'stomach.' There was also gold armor plating on various places of the body. The Gundam's helmet was shaped akin a military leader's helmet.

"Wow. This is yours?" Domon awed.

"Yes, I used it in the previous Gundam Fight. This is the Kowloon Gundam, also known as the Haoh Gundam in the Neo Americas," Master Asia informed, "You like it? It's a bit ancient, but it's still quite powerful."

"I guess, but my Shining Gundam is pretty powerful," Domon smirked at his teacher.

"What a guy..." Master Asia chuckled before pulling him into a noogie, "You better watch out, or you're going to end up with a big head."

"It's like seeing Lan-tan with Sharkie Chan-tan," Matsu noted as she looked at the main building, where the Kensei were setting up the operations room for the fighting, while Master Asia and Domon began to laugh together happily.

_'I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy...'_ Rain thought with a sad smile on her face before sirens went off.

=Minna! There's a big emergency! Report to the intelligence room at once!= Bae shouted on the speakers

* * *

"You mean all those lights are enemy units?!" a pilot gasped, seeing a monitor that showed multiple red lights in teh scenery.

"Yeah. Maybe they're planning on moving in on this building that we've all been hiding in and launch an attack," another noted as the elderly mayor of the city lowered himself into his chair.

"Oh boy..." He sighed in dismay.

"Don't worry! Why don't you leave everything to me?" Master Asia smirked as the screen showed a map of the area, "This map shows data on the enemy units. And now I risked his life to get this to us."

"According to this, the enemy will head in our direction and concentrate its attack at this one point," Bat Li explained, "We will take advantage of the predictability in their programming."

"We will surround the area with our defensive Mobile Gundam Suits," Elehung ordered.

"Now this is important. We cannot let a single one get through our defenses. They're very sensitive to hostile actions directed at them. In the mean time, the Coalition Strike Force lead by Master Asia will head an attack to direct them towards the ocean. They're not amphibious and will surely sink."

"Letting Ally-chan who will be using the GekiShark to finish them off!" Sharkie declared.

"We will be the Pied Piper of Hamlin," Master Asia compared.

"Exactly," Bat Li nodded.

"Hold on! Not all of us are like you guys who have no fear! We're all not heroes! Why should we take the same risk?" one of the men demanded.

"You fool! We're just sitting back waiting to perish!" Master Asia snapped, "We must do something right now! Only those with the courage to fight join me! Got that?!"

* * *

**"All units, follow the Master,"** ZZ Gundam ordered as five of the defense Gundams stood with the customized Gundams, **"The rest of you stay here and guard the area."**

"All of you stay close. Try not to fall behind!" Master Asia ordered within Kowloon Gundam, his ability to synchronize with Kowloon so great he did not even need the Mobile Trace System.

=We're glad to join you. My Shining Gundam and Myself= Domon informed.

"Domon, I'll be working with you until we get to the sea," Allenby informed, **"GekiWaza: Rai-Rai Jyu! GekiShark!**"

GekiShark emerged, roaring. It split into the three parts and quickly connected to Shining Gundam's arms and back, just above the Core Lander.

**"Shining Shark Gundam, Burning Up!"** GekiYellow declared as she appeared beside Domon.

"What?!" Domon exclaimed.

"This is something that's required to use the power of a GekiBeast, Domon Kasshu," GekiYellow informed, "I need to stay with you and pilot Shining Shark Gundam with you until I can separate and go into the sea to await my feast of Devil Army Gundams."

"Fine," Domon smirked, "Let's see if you can keep up."

**"All units, are you prepared to take off?"** Kowloon Gundam demanded.

**"Sir, yes, sir!"** everyone replied as Alexander, piloting Gurren Lagann by himself, cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

**"Commence Operation Feeding Frenzy!"** Kowloon Gundam declared as they took off before they started to come under fire, **"You dare get in my way?!"**

Kowloon Gundam landed before the two Devil Army Gundam. He tore apart the upper body of one with a single open-hand thrust while doing the same with a single kick to the other. He flew off once more before they exploded.

**"Forget about those below! Crush only the reinforcements! Heero, you handle those below!"** Kowloon Gundam ordered.

**"Affirmative,"** Wing Zero nodded, splitting his gun in half, **"Targets Confirmed."** the energy appeared in his guns, **"Commence Destruction."**

* * *

"Whoa!" Domon gawked as he saw the ground become lit with explosions and the light of Wing Zero's attack.

_**"His Gundam's powerful!" **_MagiFairy exclaimed.

**"That it is,"** Kowloon Gundam nodded, **"But it takes five seconds for the attack to be fully charged. There they are! Commence attack!"**

"Here we go. Get me to that sea!" GekiYellow declared.

"Right," Domon nodded.

**"GekiWaza: Dai Gan-Gan Zan!"** GekiYellow declared as Shining Shark Gundam began to spiral and tear through the Devil Gundam Army and towards the sea.

**"Nice one, Allenby!"** ZZ Gundam cheered before firing a missile barrage at more Devil Army Gundam.

_**"How many are there?" **_MagiFairy pondered as she used a wind spell to summon an armor-slicing tornado for attack the Devil Army.

**"Maylu!"** Kowloon Gundam landed beside her, **"There's no end to them if we fight them one at a time."**

**_"But what do we do?"_  
**

**"I know what I'm gonna do! Firing High Mega Cannon!"** ZZ Gundam roared as he unleashed his powerful blast, wiping out numerous Devil Army Gundams in one attack.

**"Don't leave _me _out of the fun! The Turtle School's Ultimate Technique!" **Lagann shouted shouted as the canopy opened and Alexander rose from the cockpit, his statement catching Master Asia's ear as he watched the Gurren Lagann mimic Alexander's movement of cupping his hands at his side. Not only while he was outside the cockpit, but without a Mobile Trace System to boot. **"Kaaa... Meee... Haaa... Meee..."** he intoned as a ball of glowing white energy was generated between both the mecha and the pilot's hands. **"****HAAAAA!"** they both roared as they thrust their arms forward, the projected beams of both the pilot and mecha combining mid-flith before cutting a swath straight through the Devil Army Gundam.

**"Good techniques, the both of you," **he remarked, though took expressive note that while the brunette's technique was similar to his own, fundamentally they were quite different, **"Now let me show you my trick. Maylu, I'll need your help since Domon is busy at the moment,"** Kowloon Gundam informed, **"Do you have a stronger version of this? Like that red armor?"**

_**"Hai, Master**** Asia!"**_ MagiFairy nodded before switching with MagiTaurus, _**"How's this?"**_

**"Perfect. Chokyu! Haoh! Den'eidan!"** Kowloon Gundam roared as he got in front of MagiTaurus and became a massive ball of energy except for his head, **"Maylu, launch me!"**

_**"You got it!" **_MagiTaurus roared as she slammed Kowloon Gundam with her giant axe's flat side.

Kowloon Gundam roared as he shot by the Devil Army. In seconds, the attack had wiped out the combined total Judau and Alexander had destroyed.

"Whoa! No wonder he was the victor of the previous Gundam Fight!" Alexander gawked.

"I know, right?" Judau awed, "I am so glad he never did that to me in our one-sided fight back in Hong Kong."

**"Not done yet!" **Kowloon Gundam declared as he went into air, dispersing his sphere of energy as he assumed a pose, **"Erupt!"**

The resulting explosion took out even more Devil Army Gundams. Gurren Lagann, MagiTaurus, and Judau all had to close their dropped jaws...especially the jaws of Gurren Lagann.

* * *

"Enemy forces are starting to be herded to the sea. So far, the operation's working as planned," Elehung informed.

"I've got confirmation that GekiShark has made it to the sea and has begun to attack the Devil Army as they're being herded into the waters," Sharkie Chan informed, "Sharkkin!"

"Good work, Domon, Maylu," Rain smiled gently before she spotted something, "Oh no! That's one of the Devil Army Gundams!"

"It broke through the defenses!" Bae screamed as he hid behind Matsu.

"This is bad...So very, very bad..." Matsu trembled before Wing Zero landed before it.

"It's the Wing Zero! He's made contact with the enemy!" Bae cheered.

"Go for it, Heero!" Dr. J declared.

* * *

**"Orders confirmed. Prevent the Devil Army from reaching the populace,"** Wing Zero stated.

=Heero, don't! If you shoot now, it will call for help= Rain ordered on the communications line.

**"Affirmative. Commence complete destruction,"** Wing Zero nodded before firing a blast that destroyed the leg units of the Devil Army Gundam, letting it crash and crush its Head Unit, **"Target neutralized."**

=Nice one, Heero!= Bae cheered before everyone began to hear a high-pitched frequency =Bad one, Heero!=

* * *

"What could that sound be?" Rain pondered.

"It got its call out!" Shafu exclaimed.

* * *

**"Go, Allenby, go!"** ZZ Gundam cheered as he watched the carnage occur.

**"Hold on. The others are stopping,"** Kowloon Gundam pointed out, **"It appears that something is calling these things back."**

_**"Crap!"**_ GekiShark barked, _**"I'll head back to see what's going on!"**_

"No, Allenby, I'll head back. You still have a job here!" Domon barked before Shining Gundam took off.

* * *

"They're heading back for us!" Sharkie freaked.

"Heero, hurry and stop it!" Bae pleaded.

* * *

**"Affirmative,"** Wing Zero nodded before it flew out of the way of a flying, tackling, legless Devil Army Gundam, **_'Zero...Thank you.'_**

The backpack on the Devil Army Gundam transformed into a pair of new legs for the Gundam before its head Unit repaired itself almost instantly.

**"Damn. It is part of the Devil Gundam,"** Wing Zero frowned before he turned, **_'Zero, you sense something powerful approaching?' _"Disengaging the Enemy!"**

=What?!= everyone shouted on the line before Shining Gundam slammed a fist into the Devil Army Gundam's eye, knocking it over and away from the populace.

* * *

"Domon!" Rain gasped in joy.

* * *

**"I'm not letting any of you guys get any closer to us!"** Shining Gundam declared, **"Here I go, Shining Finger!"**

* * *

"Shining Finger! It's the Legendary Shining Finger technique!" Bae commentated, "Yatta! Shining Gundam's Hissatsu strikes straight and true, grasping the Head Unit of the Devil Army Gundam!"

**"And now I've won!"** Shining Gundam declared as his hand tore right through the Head Unit, causing the entire Gundam to explode except for the torso.

"He wins! Shining Gundam wins!" Bae cheered.

"It wasn't an official match," Matsu deadpanned.

"The enemy forces are retreating," Bae noted.

"It seems Operation Feeding Frenzy is a success," Bat Li noted.

"Shame it wasn't a success for keeping the mayor from fainting," Elehung poitned out as he drew all over the fainted elderly man's face.

* * *

"What in the world are these things?" Domon pondered as he, Rain, Allenby, Matsu, and Maylu stood before the downed Devil Army Gundam.

"Well, whatever they are, I can't hack into their systems," Matsu frowned as she shut her laptop. _'Lousy... unhackable... mecha...' _she pouted as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"Domon..." everyone turned to see the Kowloon Gundam land, Master Asia in its hand, "You're not my pupil for nothing. You allowed the rest of us to get rid of the enemy troops."

"This was all the result of your great plan, Master," Domon replied, earning a laugh from Master Asia until Maylu screamed with Matsu.

"Holy shit!" Allenby yelped as something emerged from the cockpit of the Devil Army Gundam.

It's body seemed to be wearing a bulky Mobile Trace Suit with cables connecting to its back. More bulky silver armor was on the torso, gloves, and boots to make it seems hitech. What was really disturbing about it was that its head was actuall a skull covered in silver scales with cabels connected all over the cranium, including the eye sockets.

"What is that?" Domon tensed as he moved the girls behind him.

"It's the **Devil Gundam Cells**!" Rain realized.

"This has to do with the Devil Gundam..." Domon scowled.

Master Asia threw something at it. The DG Cell-covered being screeched in agony as it was engulfed in flames. In a matter of seconds, it was completely incinerated.

"The same thing...We saw this in Egypt and Arabia..." Domon realized before narrowing his eyes, "I knew it. This means that the Devil Gundam isn't far from here. I've finally cornered him."

* * *

**Me: The reunion of friends almost ends in tragedy with Alexander nearly killing Lan. However, it also gives Lan the ability to become GekiViolet and can now call upon the GekiWolf! Who is that figure watching them? And will Lan clobber Judau for laughing at his current revelation of having _six_ girlfriends? Find out, next time!**


	34. ZOWANZOWAN! Dark Pulse Unwarering Desire

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

The Shining Gundam slowly trudged back to the headquarters for the battle against the Devil Gundam Army. Beside it was the Kowloon Gundam. The two stopped as the others ran out of the building. Slowly, the torsos for the two Gundam Units opened and let Domon, Rain, and Master Asia out, all with forlorn looks.

"What happened?" Shafu asked.

"The Devil Gundam has gotten to Neo France, Neo Germany, Neo China, and Neo North America," Master Asia informed.

"What!?" Allenby and Jasmine gasped, Allenby recognizing Neo China and Neo Germany while Jasmine recalled Neo France (A/N: It's best you don't ask. Just let me tell you that George ended up getting pummeled by her husband for flirting with her) and Neo America in passing.

"It's true. Rain and I had to fight all four of them along with a strange black Gundam," Domon explained.

"They were the ones broadcasting that signal earlier yesterday," Rain explained.

"There is also something else I need to tell you," Master Asia informed before he looked over at the back of the Kowloon Gundam, where a deep gash was shown, "The Devil Gundam also has Lan Hikari."

"Nani/What?!" Allenby, Maylu, and Matsu screamed so loud, that everyone had ended up toppled over by the force of their screams.

"It was just after I had split up from Domon to try and find the signals. A second one had appeared, playing four drum beats and then a pause for two seconds before four more drum beats," Master Asia explained, "I was able to reach the area before my Kowloon Gundam was attacked from behind by the GekiOh Gundam."

"B-But how?! Why would he do that?!" Maylu demanded.

"The Devil Gundam must have infected Lan as well," Rain noted, "When we were fighting the others, we noticed they all had some signs of Devil Gundam infection. Master Asia, did you notice anything that resembled the Devil Army Units?"

"Yes, his shoulders sported the legs of one of the four-legged units while his head had one of their helmets fused with it, the eye slit like a demon's eye," Master Asia explained.

"That confirms what we saw on parts of them," Rain noted.

"So, wait, _Lan_ is our enemy now?" Jasmine asked.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

GekiOh let out a rasping growl while it was chained to the ground. GekiOh's colors had darkened while his shoulders sported armor resembling the lower legs of the Devil Army Units. Its hands ended in deep vermillion claws, acid dripping a bit from the tips. Its tiger head had been tilted back akin to its combinations with the GekiBeasts, however the face it had was a Devil Army Head Unit's face with the eye slit like a tiger's.

"So just how come he can't be let out of his Gundam?" Cricket pondered.

"He overdosed on the power he was given, as you recall," George explained as Devil GekiOh roared once more, struggling with its chains.

"Hey, Lil' Bro, stop it!" Sai Saichi barked.

"The repairs on the other Gundam have been complete," Argo noted as he walked in.

* * *

Domon bit down on a piece of bread. Nearby, Matsu, Allenby, and Maylu sighed, having not touched anything to eat since they heard the bad news on Lan.

"Domon, did you sleep well?" Master Asia asked as he saw down beside the Neo Japan Rep before glancing over at the girls.

"Nah. Can't say that I've had much lately. Guess I can't stop thinking about those guys," Domon replied as he glanced at the girls, "And I'm guessing it's the same with those three."

"A maiden's heart is quite fickle," Bat Li noted as the master and student pair looked up to see him eating upside down above them, "From what we've learned, Lan is engaged to six women, the majority of them older than him."

"I see…" Master Asia nodded before looking at Domon, "Domon, your restlessness is something that's expected."

"I'm still having problems believing it. How about you, Master? Have you been able to sleep?" Domon asked.

"Me, Domon? I always maintain a peace of mind no matter what turmoil I might face," Master Asia replied as he looked up at the clouds.

"In other words, you slept like a baby. Or, in the years I've known them, Elehung and Sharkie Chan," Bat Li noted, causing Domon to hold in a snicker.

"That's so amazing, Master."

"By the way, Domon, your partner. What's her name? The older one that can't turn into mythical-themed Gundam of various sizes?" Master Asia asked.

"You mean Rain?"

"That's right. Where is she this morning?" Master Asia pondered.

"Come to think of it, she was supposed to enjoy a bit of morning tea with me this morning while we discuss plans on finding the Devil Gundam," Bat Li frowned as he flipped and landed before them.

"I bet she's still asleep," Domon shrugged.

"She wasn't in her room when I went to check on her," Bat Li replied.

"Guess she went for a walk," Domon shrugged, "With her low blood pressure, she must have forgotten."

"Heh. That's no way to talk about women, Domon," Master Asia chuckled as he slapped Domon's shoulder in an amused gesture while Bat Li walked over to the girls.

"A yen for your thoughts?" Bat Li asked, earning the attention of the girls.

"We're worried about Lan," Allenby replied, "I mean, what if he ends up like that pilot we saw in the Devil Army Gundam?"

"Master Asia did not that the GekiOh was acting rampant. It could be a sign that Lan is fighting against the Devil Gundam Cells implanted into his body," Bat Li noted, "…Come with me, you three. We need to check something."

The three girls looked at each other. Soon, they were sitting in one of the monitor rooms, looking over the videos recorded from last night.

"There, early this morning," Bat Li noted, pointing at a screen showing a ruined train station entrance where Rain was entering them.

"That's not too far from here," Maylu noted as she turned into MagiYang, "Matsu-chan, see if you can find anything else that happened around her time of going down there."

"Hai, Maylu-tan," Matsu nodded.

"Allenby, let's go," MagiYang ordered.

"Right," GekiYellow nodded, having changed at the same time Maylu did, before they ran off.

* * *

=ALERT! DEVIL ARMY DETECTED AT THE EAST SIDE!=

"They keep appearing, no matter how many times we decimate their forces," Domon growled.

"Let's go, Domon," Master Asia ordered.

"Sure!" Domon nodded, "Rise, Shining Gundam!"

* * *

Shining Gundam landed near a four-legged Devil Army Unit before pulling his sword out, **"I'm getting rid of all of you once and for all!"**

Shining Gundam sliced through the Unit before charging and slicing down more of the enemy units. Nearby, ZZ Gundam and Gurren Lagann had their backs to each other, the red mecha drilling through the bodies of Devil Army Units while ZZ was releasing his Hyper Mega Cannon. Kowloon Gundam jumped high into the air before sending out an energy cloth that sliced off the head unit of one of the Devil Army Units. One unit attempted to shoot before it was struck with a laser from Wing Zero.

**"Thank you, Heero,"** Kowloon thanked as he landed.

**"Continuing mission,"** Wing Zero merely replied before flying off to destroy more Devil Army Units.

**"Sheesh…This is a pain," **Lagann noted with a scowl as the Gundam soon regrouped, **"Where are Allenby and Maylu?"**

**"It matters not where they are. Right now, we need to find their general for this attack. Take him out and the army will collapse,"** Kowloon noted.

**"But how do we tell who it is?"** Shining Gundam asked before Wing Zero turned and shot something in the air.

**"Why'd you do that for?!"** ZZ Gundam asked.

**"Target sighted,"** Wing Zero replied as he pointed at a figure in the distance.

"Ah!" Domon gasped, "That's the **Rose Gundam**!"

Near the back of the Devil Army was a Gundam. It was mainly a dull white color with hints of cobalt and red. The Head Unit was designed to resemble a French General's hat with the almost stereotypical gold 'V' attachment, the center spiting a gold piece resembling the head unit for a Devil Army Unit. It had red optics with a gold 'mask' that resembled an elephant's trunk in terms of surface design. The right shoulder had a Devil Army 'eye' on the top of its shoulder-guard while its left arm was covered by a cloak that sported armor resembling a Devil Army Head Unit complete with the 'eye' that seemed to have originally been gold and cobalt before turning into a gold coloring. The Torso seemed to resemble more of a gold open 'beak' with a fang-like design while it sported two gold spikes on the top sides while the legs had gold spiked outsides on the lower half of the legs and just above the feet. Inside the Gundam, George gave a dark chuckle as he wore a Mobil Trace Suit in the colors of France's flag.

**"I've never seen a Gundam like that,"** Lagann noted with a frown.

**"The Dark Gundam Cells must have turned it into this state,"** Kowloon noted.

**"Domon, leave the army to us. You go out and destroy their general,"** Master Asia ordered.

**"Right, Master,"** Shining Gundam nodded.

Shining Gundam jumped into the air, pulling one of his blades out. He performed a vertical slash on the Devil Gundam Rose. The Dark Gundam General pulled out a rapier that seemed to be a fusion of a Devil Army Unit's head unit and a gold rose. The two began to fight with their blades.

**"Snap out of it, George! What about the Gundam Fight?!"**

**"Don't you get it, Domon? I don't care what you have to say!"** Devil Gundam Rose snapped as he shoulder-checked Shining Gundam, **"Get this straight; the Gundam Fight that you mention no longer has any meaning for me. Yes, now that I have met that fighter."**

** "That fighter?"** Shining Gundam repeated, **"Oh, you mean my evil brother!"**

** "I won't forgive that. I know that he is your brother, Domon, but I will not stand for your rudeness!"**

** "He's not my brother! He's a monster!"** Domon roared as he tried to strike Devil Gundam Rose, only for the DG-infused Gundam to dodge by jumping back and then swung its cloak a bit to reveal the entire left limb seemed to be made of multiple vents that quickly released a barrage of human-sized roses with the same theme his suit had.

**"**Devil Rose Bits**!"**

**"Not those again!"** Shining Gundam growled as the 'eyes' of the new weapons began to fire lasers, making the Gundam start dodging, **"This is getting old, de Sand!"**

Devil Gundam Rose chuckled as Shining Gundam managed to destroy the attack, **"Not bad, Domon Kasshu, but do you think you can handle _this_?"**

With that, George snapped his right hand's fingers. ZZ Gundam screamed as Devil GekiOh's hand erupted through its head unit and tore it off.

**"Lan?!"** Lagann gasped before Devil GekiOh howled in rage as it proceeded to tear apart the limbs of ZZ Gundam before shoulder-checking the Kowloon Gundam through a building.

"Oh my!" Jasmine gasped from one of the Lagann's windows as three explosions erupted around the Shining Gundam.

The first explosion dispersed to reveal the Bolt Gundam. The 'mouth' of the Gundam had adopted a vent-theme to it while its torso sported the Devil Army 'eye' on it. The shoulders had gained bulky, tainted-gold armor with spikes on the tops and tubes that connected to the 'eye' on the torso and the bulkier gold-spiked armor on his arms, the knuckles ending with three drills. The lower half of the unit had gained bulkier armor that completely hid the legs while the red on its feet seemed to have segmented to resemble the feet of an animal of sorts.

The next revealed a tainted white and crimson Gundam with a boxer-theme to it. The Head Unit sported a blue football-themed cobalt helmet while the 'face-guard' was gold along with the waist, lower left arm, and the entire right arm, all sporting the Devil Army theme. The left shoulder-guard was a tainted red with tainted orange attachments while the tip of it had the Devil Army 'eye' on it. Inside, Cricket chuckled, wearing a MTS in the color of America's flag.

The final was the Dragon Gundam, the taint of the Devil Army visible on it as well. It's ponytail had turned more demonic in appearance with the head unit resembling more of a demonic dragon's head. The torso sported the Devil Army 'eye' while the left shoulder-guard had gained a tainted gold design to resemble the Great Wall of China with the entire upper left arm resembling tainted white cables and metals that went into what appeared to have been his original shoulder-guard with a white 'spine' on it, a claw emerging from the end. The right arm was a Devil Army-themed dragon neck ending with the head that sported the Devil Army 'eye' while the guards on its sides had gone down past the knees.

**"Gundam Maxter…Dragon Gundam…and Bolt Gundam as well."**

* * *

A wall exploded before MagiYang jumped through after GekiYellow, equipped with the GekiHammer. The two ran down a hallway, MagiYang managing to cast a tracking spell to find Rain. As the area rumbled from the fighting nearby, the two soon caught up to Rain, who appeared to be walking in a trance.

"Rain-chan, Daijobu?!" MagiYang asked as she tried to shake the older woman.

"I don't think she can hear you," GekiYellow noted before gasping.

MagiYang turned to see what GekiYellow saw and gasped with Rain. The three stood within a large room with multiple human-sized containers in it.

"What in the world?" Rain pondered, "Wh-Where am I? How did we get here?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" MagiYang asked.

"I…I saw Master Asia on one of the screens and followed him down into a tunnel. The door I went through sealed itself and then…I end up here with you two," Rain replied before GekiYellow screamed as ran behind them.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-monster…!" GekiYellow whimpered as she pointed at a capsule nearby, revealing it was holding something akin to the pilot of one of the Devil Army Units, wearing a ruined business suit.

"My god…" MagiYang gasped, moving a hand over her mouth area, "This…This is a conversion factory of some sort."

"This is incredible! These are all DG Cell Cultivation Capsules!" Rain gasped before seeing a set of nearby capsules that had four girls in pink and white suits that hugged their rather developed figures, Sai's mentors, the woman with Argo, and a middle-aged man in a formal brown suit with violet tie and white button shirt.

"They haven't been converted or infected yet," MagiYang noted as she quickly scanned them with a spell.

The three girls went to work on forcing open the capsules. Within minutes, the girls had managed to start waking them up.

"Thank goodness…We've been saved," Zuizen panted.

"We…owe Neo Japan and Neo Sweden for this," Natasha noted slowly.

"But what exactly are all you people doing in Shinjuku?" Rain asked before they heard a gurgled gasp, making them turn to see MagiYang with the MagiStick BowGun out and a burning DG Cell-covered soldier.

"Son of a bitch!" GekiYellow screamed as more of the soldiers began to get out of the capsules.

"We better move right now," Rain narrowed her eyes.

"We'll have to force our way through," Natasha smirked.

"Let's leave right away," Keiun noted.

* * *

**"Hold him down!"** Lagann yelped as Wing Zero tried its best to hold back the berserking Devil GekiOh.

Nearby, Shining Gundam was slammed in the face by Devil Gundam Maxter's left hook. Shining Gundam was struck in the gut by Devil Bolt Gundam's wrecking ball (tainted just like its form) and then stabbed in the shoulder by one of the Devil Dragon Gundam's staff/flags.

"Oh, this is terrible!" Bae exclaimed as he flew high in the sky, "Domon-tachi is being beaten by the Dark Army's possessed members! Ah! Devil GekiOh just tore off Wing Zero's left arm and now Devil Gundam Rose's Devil Rose Bits have Shining Gundam trapped in an energy net!"

**"So, how do you like this new and incredible power we've attained?"** Devil Rose asked.

**"I'm very disappointed. You four are fighting against just one Gundam. I see no trace of the chivalry where you were once proud of."**

** "I have no regrets leaving such trifles."**

** "What about Sai Saichi? What about restoring the Xiaolin Temple? Argo, do you plan to abandon your pirate friends? Chibodee, was it your dream to follow darkness?"**

** "You're still so petty, Domon Kasshu,"** Devil Maxter replied, putting a hand to its chin.

**"You will never understand the greatness of that warrior."**

** "Oh yeah? Well his greatness caused Lan to do this!"** Shining Gundam argued as Gurren Lagann was struggling to fight against the Devil GekiOh.

**"And so…You shall be destroyed!"** Devil Rose declared before an energy cloth destroyed his rapier, **"What?!"**

** "Wait!"** Kowloon declared as he landed.

**"Master!"** Shining Gundam gasped as the Devil Rose Bits were dispersed.

* * *

"Nani?!" MagiYang gasped as the group ran along a corridor.

"You mean Master Asia is behind all this?!" GekiYellow demanded.

"That's right. This is all an evil trap that he set up," the brunette of the four pink and white-wearing girls explained.

"But is that true?" Rain asked.

"Yes, all of us were tricked into coming here," Keiun informed, "It was the same way you were, Ms. Rain."

"And he challenged all of us to Gundam Fights," Natasha informed, "Which is what brought each of us here. However, there was a second trap for the pilots on the day before the matches; a small 'get-together' of Gundam Fighters. All of them were captured."

The more Asian of the four girls in pink and white added, "We tried to find them, but we all ended up following this strange light and ended up waking up in those capsules."

"And then we saw them…we saw them all begin to change," the only bespectacled member of their group added, "But the Neo Sweden representative…his was the worse. The last time we saw him, half of his body seemed to be covered in the DG Cells!"

"Oh no…" MagiYang and GekiYellow gasped.

"But what about Domon?" Rain pondered as they managed to get out into the light.

"Oh my!" MagiYang gasped, seeing the Gurren Lagann crash near the Shining Gundam while the Kowloon Gundam stood before the five tainted Gundams.

"Don't trust him, Domon!" Rain shouted, making them turn to their direction, "This was all planned by him!"

"He was the reason Lan-kun and the others got kidnapped and turned into this!" MagiYang added, "And the reason why Shinjuku is wrecked like this! It was all part of his plan!"

**"That's impossible!" **Shining Gundam argued as Allenby dropped her transformation, **"What's gotten into you, Rain, Maylu? What's wrong with you two?"**

** "Domon,"** Shining Gundam turned, only to be kicked in the head by Kowloon Gundam closer to the others.

**"Master! What are you doing?!"** Shining Gundam gasped as Kowloon began to laugh.

**"Almost…I was so close. You almost became one of us with little effort."**

** "But…What are you saying?"**

** "You're a total fool!"** Kowloon snapped, **"You still haven't figured out my true identity!"**

A red light erupted from Kowloon Gundam. The left arm cracked before shattering, revealing a pitch black clawed arm within, hints of red appearing on the shoulder and over the back of the hand. His torso shattered next followed by the legs and then the head unit. Underneath the armor stood a new Gundam. It was primarily black with hints of red and obsidian. On its back were two large collapsed wings made of red, gunmetal, and tainted gold. Its head unit sported a large obsidian helmet that ended in two spike-like ears pointing towards the upper sides.

**"But this is…"** Shining Gundam gasped as he collapsed to his knees.

"That's the Gundam from the other day!" Rain gasped.

**"That's right. The true identity of the Undefeated of the East is the Master Gundam!"** the new Gundam declared.

**"I just can't believe it…"** Shining Gundam whispered as, inside, Domon began to tear up, "Master…the noble former King of Hearts…is a follower of the Devil Gundam."

"I do not blame you for being surprised," Master Asia informed, his arms still crossed over his torso in the Master Gundam, "I am also aware that you cannot believe the fact. However, this is ridiculous. Are you saddened by this? Is the truth terrifying? As your master, I understand everything that is going through your mind, so believe in me and you will be truly saved, Domon." Master Gundam held his hand out, a viral pattern design forming in it, **"Now, come, and take my hand. And get on your feet. I will always be with y…"**

** "Gouraaaaaaargh!-!-!"** Devil GekiOh roared before tackling the Shining Gundam when Master Gundam kicked him away.

**"What are you doing?!"** Master Gundam demanded as the Devil GekiOh began beating the Shining Gundam, only for the Gurren Lagann to grab fistfulls of its shoulder armor before throwing it away, the two-faced gunmen facing against the tainted mobile suit.

**"Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!-!-!"** Devil GekiOh roared as he landed on its feet and rushed at Gurren Lagann.

**"Snap out of it!" **the Lagann shouted, Devil GekiOh snarling furiously in its charge before Gurren Lagann started charging, the two engaging in a fierce grapple, though the Gurren Lagann was slowly forced back.

_'The hell is this?'_ Alexander pondered as his controls trembled in his hands, _'It's as if his body is getting stronger by the second, and mine is getting weaker! Is he siphoning off my energy some-' _Before he could articulate that thought further, his stomach gurgled before he paled in realization. _'Shit. This attack just _had_ to happen right before I ate my lunch!'_ he groaned as one hand went to his writhing stomach. As if to drive the final nail in the casket further home, the window to his left suddenly showed a rather specific graphic; A silhouette of a pilot whose once-full stomach (composed of horizontal white bars) shrunk to nearly nothing with flashing red bars. _'Damn, and it isn't like there are any conveniently-placed mascots whose tails I can munch on.'_

The next moment Devil GekiOh delivered a stomp-kick to the Gurren Lagann's left knee, the metal groaning and buckling before completely shattering and shearing off the leg. In Lagann, the glowing spiral on the controls began to shrink inwards, as a result of his own emptying fuel tank.

**"Graawrg!"** Devil GekiOh roared as its tiger head opened up, revealing demonic fangs.

Devil GekiOh slammed the top of its head onto the left arm of Gurren Lagann and let its fangs tear into it. With a tug, the entire limb was ripped off. Alexander tried to regenerate the limb using what little energy he could dredge up, his stomach growling in protest at the attempt when all he got were fumes. The next moment Devil GekiOh grabbed the Gurren Lagann's Head Unit, and with a powerful roar tore it from its body and sent it flying. To those witnessing the event, they were confused to see that instead of a robotic spine jutting out from the bottom of the Lagann, that instead there was a large silver drill. What they failed to notice was that the Gurren's limbs shrunk down to a more bulky, less articulate configuration, and that all of the external drill ports were now missing.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Jasmine exclaimed as she watched a screen of the head unit being torn off, "This is bad, so very, very, very bad!" she cried as she pounded on her console trying to re-establish contact.

"...Hm?" Bat Li turned to a screen that showed the others there, "Allenby is pulling something out."

"Huh?" the other Kensei turned to the screen as Matsu zoomed in on the bluenette.

"It's a remote," Elehung noted.

"But she doesn't have a TV," Sharkie pointed out.

"I feel something terribly off about it," Bat Li frowned.

"Hn..." Shafu nodded.

* * *

_'Forgive me, Lan…'_ Allenby thought before pressing the yellow switch on the device.

It began to hum to life. Inside Devil GekiOh, Lan was ensnared in the organic cables, some trying to dig into his seemingly impenetrable skin, now coated in DG Cells. A noise seemed to go off inside the cockpit and Lan's eyes narrowed, the chocolate-brown turning a deep obsidian in both hair and eye colors. Slowly, Devil GekiOh began to stand up, strangely calm in almost two weeks.

**"…Lacking…"** Devil GekiOh finally spoke, its head low as it dropped the Lagann half of the now-separate Gurren Lagann.

**"Hm?" **Devil Dragon Gundam turned to Devil GekiOh.

**"…In both efficiency and force,"** Devil GekiOh continued to speak, the organic cables inside being destroyed by a black energy starting to come off Lan, the DG Cells burning off his body, **"Master Asia…such an attack like this will not slake my thirst."**

** "Huh? Your thirst?"** Devil Maxter tilted his helmet before GekiOh turned to him, **"?!"**

**"Wh…What?!"** Devil Rose Gundam gasped as Devil GekiOh's left hand was impaled directly into the cockpit of Devil Maxter, the hand inside barely a foot away from Chibodee.

"…" Cricket's eyes widened before the black energy flared and went through the Gundam, causing him to scream in agony before the Gundam collapsed, its pilot out cold.

"Chibodee!" the Chibodee Gals cried out.

**"GekiOh, you have some explaining to do,"** Master Gundam growled as the other three assumed fighting stances.

**"This day…This time…"** Devil GekiOh informed as Lan's eyes narrowed, the black in them turning slit like a lion's eyes, **"…Those who face me _will_ be erased."**

**CUE: THEME OF KUROJISHI RIO - Dark Pulse ~Unwavering Desire~  
**

"…**Rinki Gai Sou (Confrontation Qi Triumphant Armor),**" Lan stated, standing in a fully repaired control room of his Gundam, **"Ringi: Gashin Goten Hen (Confrontation Technique: Wicked Body Overpowering Heavenly Change)."**

Black energy flared off him and his Gundam, turning all the colors of it into black and gold. Inside, the energy took form of a black and gold lion that split apart, forming a new armor on Lan. His torso had armor bearing resemblance to a lion's head roaring. The gold all over it had a demonic taint to it along with spikes. His head was engulfed in a helmet that was pitch black, having only a golden 'lion's mane' around it and a black 'mane' with gold highlights in the back.

The sound of metal groaning and creaking began to echo from GekiOh. The left arm bulged before an arm covered in the same armor Lan had emerged. The legs bulged and shattered, revealing the same limbs. GekiOh's remaining armor exploded off, revealing the complete outfit.

"What is that?" Alexander gasped as he managed to open up Lagann's cockpit since the camera had been damaged.

=**RinJyuKen Akugata (Opposing Beast-Fist Akugata) **Special Technique:** Jashin Goten Hen**. Think of it as a dark version of** Bai-Bai Bushin Ken=** Shafu informed on a nearby screen with the other Kensei and Matsu-all of them managing to watch the view thanks to a camera Bae was given-, his ears down =Somehow, the Devil Gundam has caused him to undergo RinJyuKen Akugata training=

**"Takeki koto, shishi no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata shishi no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa (Pure Ferociousness like a Lion. Pure Power also like a Lion. The one to rule the world. My name is)…"** the new form of Lan informed, rising his right arm as he clenched the fist tightly, **"Kurojishi (Black Lion) Rio."**

* * *

"Kurojishi…Rio?" Allenby gulped.

"Wh…What did you do?" MagiYang asked, turning to Allenby, the bluenette looking at the controller for the Berserk System.

"You pressed something on that device. What is it?" Natasha demanded.

"This…This is the control station for the **Berserk System** Neo Sweden developed for its fighters…it was supposed to be used on me," Allenby explained, causing everyone's eyes to widen, "He was supposed to go on a berserk assault, not…not this. The scientists that made this device thought if he entered the state, the DG Cells would have been afraid of him and get off him quickly."

"Seems you were partially right," Rain noted, seeing a small cloud escaping Gundam Maxter before it seemed to fade away.

**"Dragon Gundam…I'll start with you,"** Kurojishi Rio stated/demanded/ordered.

Dragon Gundam charged and shot out a dragon head at him. Kurojishi Rio merely stood there before slightly tilting his head to the side, letting the dragon go by. In a blur, the 'neck' was grabbed and clenched tightly. He barely tugged and the Dragon Gundam was forced towards the Kurojishi Rio Gundam. Dragon Gundam managed to grab the other arm with his free limb and jumped over, getting his limb back. He sent the dragon once more, but Kurojishi Rio caught and merely crushed it. Dragon Gundam jumped back and fired his illusion staffs. A blaze of RinKi appeared on Rio's left arm and right hand, dispersing to reveal a green chameleon-like creature attached to him along with a large black and gold sword in his right hand.

**"Dragon Gundam user…Where is this 'heart' that you used to speak of?"** Kurojishi Rio asked before his blade glowed.

He swung only halfway and the entire area exploded in slashes and pure destruction. Sai Shachi landed nearby, the DG Cells that were working up his body incinerated almost instantly upon contact with the ground while the Dragon Gundam, torn open and apart, crashed around him, the Head Unit still intact.

* * *

"Master Shachi!" Zuizen and Keiun cried out in concern.

"S…Such power…" Rain gulped.

"Th…That was **Food Honor**," Maylu's eyes widened.

"Food Honor?" Zuizen and keiun repeated.

* * *

**"The greatest evil is weakness!"** Kurojishi Rio roared, turning and crushing the balls sent by the Bolt Gundam in just one hand.

**"The only weak one is _you_!"** Rose Gundam declared as his Rose Bits shot at him before Kurojishi Rio vanished, **"What?!"**

**_"RinJyu ChameleonKen…A RinJyuKen that I can use because of the RinChameleon,"_**Kurojishi Rio's voice echoed before Rose Gundam was impaled by Kurojishi Rio's blade, severing its covered limb from the body of the Gundam before Kurojishi Rio slammed a leg into the legs of Rose Gundam, shattering them, **"There is no beauty in what you have. Only Strength is Beauty."** Kurojishi Rio proceeded to tear out DeSand from the cockpit with his free hand,** "Pathetic,"** Kurojishi Rio stated before the hand holding the Neo France representative erupted in the black energy, causing him to scream in agony as the DG Cells were atomized, **"Only strength is needed. Nothing else is needed." **He dropped Sand onto Cricket and turned to Bolt Gundam,** "So the last one is you? Bolt Gundam user?"**

Bolt Gundam charged and swung his fists at Kurojishi Rio's shoulders. Kurojishi Rio merely raised his arms and the hits bounced off. He then kicked Bolt Gundam away. Bolt Gundam got up once more and charged, only for Kurojishi Rio to impale his cockpit with his hand as well.

**"Pathetic. Get lost!"** Rio roared before the black energy erupted inside Bolt Gundam, destroying the DG Cells and causing even the former space pirate to release cries of pure suffering, **"You guys aren't even trying."** He turned to Master Gundam and the recovering Shining Gundam, **"Both of you, attack at once."**

**"Hmph. Another time,"** Master Gundam snorted before jumping back and onto a nearby building.

"The Devil Gundam Cells…" Domon's fists trembled, "What they have done to you…For what you've done to my friends…I will never forgive you!"

His Gundam began to erupt in a gold light, appearing to be shining. The shoulder-guards rose to reveal gold vents in them as the blue panels on his arms and legs moved up, revealing gold boosters. The fins on the back flipped upwards as the head seemed to open up, revealing the red 'face' and the gold on the sides flipped out to stick out in a fan-like manner. Inside, the black of Domon's outfit turned a bloody crimson as the Gundam itself turned solid gold.

"**Shining Gundam: Super Mode!**" Domon roared as Shining Gundam pulled out one of its beam sabers, "**This hand of mine glows with an awesome _power_! It roaring grip demands me to defeat you!**" Shining Gundam SM grabbed the hilt with both hands, causing a massive golden blade to appear in his hands, "**Take _this_! My Love! My Hatred! And all of my Sorrow!"**

* * *

"It's over," Rain noted, "No one has defeated the Super Mode once Domon enters it."

"Oh no…" MagiYang gulped, having seen the power it holds more than once.

"A secret mode?" Natasha pondered.

"It's turned gold," the blond of the Chibodee Gals noted.

* * *

"Here I go! **Shining Finger Sword!-!-!**" Domon roared as Shining Gundam SM swung his blade vertically.

**"Childish,"** Rio stated before Kurojishi Rio sliced the primary arm holding the sword, causing the Shining Finger Sword to be dropped and the Shining Gundam SM to be sent back into a building by a kick Kurojishi Rio gave it, demolishing it, **"Your Rage was nothing but a childish tantrum."**

"He…He stopped the **Shining Finger Sword**…?!" Rain gasped as Kurojishi Rio walked over and pulled up the Shining Gundam by its neck.

**"Weak, pathetic ones…at least give your screams to me…and _disappear_!"** Rio declared before the lion on Kurojishi Rio's torso released a black and gold beam that slammed into the Shining Gundam, tearing apart its remaining arm and left leg.

"Domon/Domon-Nii!" Rain and MagiYang cried out as they heard Domon cry out in pain.

"No…Lan…Is…is this who you really are?" Allenby's eyes watered as she collapsed to her knees.

_"A tora…"_

"Hm?" Allenby looked at Kurojishi Rio, seeing the armor start flashing white as he appeared to struggle with himself.

_"A tora…"_ The Gashin Goten Hen started to wear off, _"…Isn't losing!-!-!"_

Orange and white energy suddenly flared off Kurojishi Rio. Rio screamed as his armor shattered, replaced by GekiRed at his normal size. Suddenly, parts of the red on his armor began to peel off, revealing a stunning white beneath. Silver ports appeared on his torso, waist, and back as the details of his helmet grew more detailed. In his right hand was a strange red and silver grip device with four silver claws extended.

**"This is…?!" **Master Gundam gasped, **"Kageki?!"**

"K…Kageki…?" Domon coughed out.

**"Kageki ni Unbreakable Body! Super GekiRed!-!-!"** GekiRed cried out before the energy began to flare out of all the ports on him.

The energy continued to expand until it engulfed all the destroyed Gundams Kurojishi Rio had dismantled. GekiRed tilted his head back, giving a powerful tiger roar. The Kageki flared more and knocked Master Gundam away.

_"I…am the Invincible Tiger!-!-!"_ Super GekiRed roared before the energy dispersed, revealing the Gundams had all been instantly repaired, "Master Asia…you are…**Gokingokin**…" Super GekiRed's voice faded out as he collapsed, his armor shattering once he had hit the ground.

"Lan!" Allenby cried out as she began to run to the fallen boy, Maylu following.

"Wh…What was that?" Domon whispered, seeing his injuries were gone and his Gundam repaired, "That power that followed his darker energy…" he turned to see the Devil Gundam had vanished, tears going down his cheeks, _'Master Asia…You are no longer my master!'_ "Master!-!-!"

_'Domon…'_ Rain though sadly as she saw Domon collapse to his knees in sadness.

* * *

A limo stopped before a hospital that was thankfully spared from the Devil Army assault. When Kurojishi Rio had taken down all four members of the DG Cell-infected Gundam Fighters, the Devil Army had started to retreat. The driver got out and opened the door for the passenger's side. A lithe, developed woman stepped out, wearing white and black…yet her head and hands were akin to the appearance of a penguin with white headphones.

"Alright. We've arrived," the penguin girl noted before a man with the head of an antelope emerged next, wearing blue, black, and orange hiking clothes.

"I could've made it here faster with my legs," he informed before a gorilla in a red Chinese outfit, brown pants, red slipper-like shoes, and a humanoid appearance emerged next, adjusting his glasses.

"Japan. The former futuristic, miraculous country? It's been a while," he noted.

"It's been a while since we last met up, too," the penguin noted.

"Hai," the antelope nodded, "We all felt the Kageki, didn't we?"

"Indeed," the gorilla nodded, "It seems that a Gundam Fighter is the one who released it."

"We're going to train him or her along with others who have mastered a second JyuKen from one of our fellow Kensei?" the Penguin asked.

"Only if the pilot did not have a fluke," the gorilla replied, clenching the same device Super GekiRed had.

* * *

**Me: With the surge of power from GekiRed's transformation, the ones infected with DG Cells have been purified. However, it has also revealed that Master Asia has sided with the Dark Gundam, turning his Kowloon Gundam into the powerful Master Gundam. What is this new transformation Lan has displayed? Why has Master Asia sided with the Devil Gundam? Who are the three new characters? Find out, next time.**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been on for a long while. There's just been some complicated problems here at home. I've been focusing heavily on my progress in College and it's almost Finals time since it's almost the end of April.  
**


	35. WAKIWAKI DOKAN! SanZanSen!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

Lan roared as he ran across the ruined landscape of Shinjuku before jumping onto a tree that had managed to stay standing. He spun around to see Maylu and Matsu running over, panting a bit. An interesting thing to note was that all three were sporting backpacks.

"Wh…What are you doing, Lan-kun?!" Maylu panted.

"Training! I'll beat **Gokingokin** Master Asia!" Lan declared.

"Do you even know how you're going to do that?" Matsu asked.

"Uh…"

"You don't even have much time left to find a replacement Gundam," Maylu added as Lan slumped.

"GekiOh…" Lan frowned/whined before shaking his head and held up something in the light, "Following pikapika blade!"

_'How did it end up like this?'_ Maylu thought, _'Oh yeah…'_

* * *

**Flashback…**

* * *

"Why didn't I see it?!" Domon growled, slamming a fist against a wall outside Lan's room in the hospital near the rooms where Chibodee, Sai Saichi, Argo, and George were.

"He was your Master. I don't think anyone could have seen a well-respected man like him to work with the Devil Gundam," Maylu frowned as she, Allenby, and Matsu looked through the observation window for Lan's room.

"That man…" Allenby narrowed her eyes in anger as Matsu trembled in anger.

"Unforgivable," Matsu stated, "What he and Kyoji did to Lan-tan is unforgivable."

"What did he say about him? He was Gokingokin?" Maylu pursed her lips, "Mou…When did he go back to acting like when he was seven?"

"He got bonked on the noggin and got amnesia," Allenby replied as she looked at Lan once more, "…Hey, how long has he been clenching something in his hand?"

"Huh?" everyone looked into the window to see that Lan was holding something blue in his left hand, clenching it tightly.

"The **SoZyuTo (Virtuous Beast Sword)** is a legendary katana originally used by Master Brusa Ee. It is the ultimate Weapon and the treasure of JyuKen," a voice informed before the group turned to see the three animal/humanoids, the gorilla speaking for them, "It seems that it appeared when he gained Kageki."

"More Kensei!" Allenby gasped.

"What?!" Jasmine gasped.

"**The Wild Wiseman. Raging Heart. GekiJyu Gorilla-Ken Master Gorie Yen.**"

"**The Splendid Fighting Goddess. Supreme Technique. Michelle Peng!**"

"**The Savanna Shortstop! Undying Body! Bio Biao!**"

"Youths lack prudence, even today," Gorie Yen sighed as he shook his head.

"What are you saying, Kensei Gorie Yen?" Zuizen asked before hearing a loud yawn.

"Wakiwaki!" Lan declared as he began to sit up, "Eh?" he looked around, "Where is this place? This place is where?"

"He's awake!" Matsu gasped before Allenby, herself, and Maylu were instantly in the room, hugging him.

"Lan(-tan/kun)!" the trio exclaimed happily.

"Eh?" Lan blinked before the three new Kensei entered the medical room he was in, "Oh! Gorilla! Penguin! Ushi!"

"Ushi?" Bio Biao nearly fell over in surprise, _'Just like Kando Jan…'_ "I'm a gazelle."

"Oh? I wouldn't say that…" Michelle Peng began.

"Don't you dare," Bio Biao growled as Kageki flared up around him and Michelle Peng.

"Oh! Kageki!" Lan exclaimed.

"You know about Kageki?" Shafu asked in surprise.

"Hai! Kagekage Shishi told me about it!" Lan replied.

"You mean Kurojishi Rio?" Shafu asked with a frown.

"Hai. Funny kichikichi zowazowa noise made head hurt, then it got dekadeka once and I met kagekage Shishi in kagekage jungle place. He kinda Gokingokin, but nikiniki wakiwaki too!" Lan grinned, "Demo…He told me that Gokingokin Asia did mean stuff and hurt a lot of people. Unforgivable! Those who fight are supposed to protect lives, not harm them! Made wakiwaki Kageki come out and kagekage Shishi told me about it when he saw it! He gave me…" he held up the grip-liked device, "…this thingy. Said that it would let me make kageki easier to use."

"…Even from beyond the grave, that boy is still interesting," Gorie Yen chuckled, "Are you able to stand?"

"Ano…" Lan noticed that the girls had stopped hugging him before he managed to jump out of bed, turning into GekiRed.

"Lan, why did you transform into GekiRed?" Allenby asked.

"No clothes, Ally-chan," GekiRed replied.

"My name is 'Allenby!'" Allenby sighed while giving a soft smile at him.

"Try it," Gorie Yen motioned to the grip device.

"Hai! **Super Beast On!**" GekiRed declared as he slammed his free hand on the top of the grip device, causing the 'claws' to flip outward and turn him into Super GekiRed, "Tadah! Wakiwaki Shakkin!"

"Lan!" Sharkie Chan began to sob happily as he patted Super GekiRed's shoulder, "You make me so proud of being one of your Sensei!"

"You have successfully used the **Super GekiClaw**. Very well," Gorie Yen nodded before turning to Michelle Peng, "Mark him."

Michelle nodded before holding up a board sporting two hearts, two outlines of a body, and two flowers set up to have three vertical and three horizontal. She put a check on the vertical heart and an 'X' on the horizontal heart.

"Oh!" Super GekiRed exclaimed as he turned to Allenby, "Where's GekiOh?"

"…" Allenby looked at her feet with a sad frown.

"Lan-kun…You ended up destroying your Gundam," Maylu informed, earning Super GekiRed's attention.

"Nani?! Ah mou…" Super GekiRed slumped.

"So that means he's out of the tournament?" Matsu asked.

"Not exactly," Michelle Peng informed as she held up a booklet with a Gundam's head unit on the cover, "In the rulebook, it says that if a Gundam is destroyed outside of an official Gundam Fight, a Gundam Fighter is given one week to obtain a replacement or repair the original Gundam before they are disqualified."

"Well, good luck on repairing GekiOh. The parts are all melted," Allenby noted.

"However, it also gives you an opportunity," Bio Biao informed before pointing at the SoZyuTo, "This blade you have in your hands is a sacred JyuKen Treasure. When the gem in its blade reflects sunlight, a path is revealed to **SaiDain**. If you are able to connect with SaiDain, then you will gain a powerful GekiBeast _and_ an honorary Gundam."

"Eh?!" Super GekiRed exclaimed in excitement, "Sugoi! Yosha! I'll find nazonazo SaiDain and get the honorary Gundam! I made a promise to Ally-chan and I'll keep it!"

"Good. However, you will not be taking Heero or Allenby with you to find SaiDain," Gorie Yen informed, "They are needed for a test."

* * *

**End Flashback…**

* * *

"Oh, that reminds me. You're Maylu-chan, ne?" Lan asked as he jumped down from the tree, "Heh-heh. Kawaii."

Maylu blushed. She knew Lan had amnesia and was recovering his memories, so she had to expect things like that. But still…She merely smiled at him.

"Thank you for that comment, Lan-kun," Maylu bowed, "Now come on. Let's find SaiDain, ne?"

"Yatta! Nazonazo SaiDain, here I come!" Lan declared before holding up the knife-like sword, its ruby jewels creating a stream of light that pointed to the southwest when sunlight hit it, "This way!"

"Matsu wonders how the others are faring…" Matsu pondered aloud as the two girls began to chase after Lan.

"Wait up!" Sharkie Chan shouted as he followed them with Jasmine, carrying a set of camping gear, before crying, "My student is so athletic! They grow up so fast!"

"There, there, Sharkie-san," Jasmine patted his shoulder, going along to keep an eye on Lan.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"You're full of openings!" Michelle Peng noted as she had GekiBlue by his GekiFan and spun him around outside the hospital.

She proceeded to slam a fist into his helmet. GekiBlue recovered and began to try and strike Michelle, but she gracefully dodged each attempt before striking him in the gut with an elbow and then a palm strike to the forehead. Nearby, GekiYellow was being held by her own GekiHammer in a lock made by Gorie Yen.

"Let go!" GekiYellow struggled.

"To lose your presence of mind so easily…" Gorie Yen noted before throwing her away, "It would be tough for you to surpass your limit."

Domon roared as he released a barrage of punches to Bio Biao's gut, only for the gazelle to not feel a single strike. In fact, the gazelle just chuckled as if he were being tickled.

"You're pretty strong," Bio Biao noted before swiftly grabbing Domon by the neck and slamming him against a building side, wagging a finger at him in his grip, "But you're no match for me."

He proceeded to release Domon before bucking him away. Domon, GekiYellow, and GekiBlue grunted as their backs collided with each other. The three Kensei circled them as they recovered.

"The Jaguar-ken, in his conceit, only cares about his technique," Michelle Peng noted.

"You can say it's honesty, but the Cheetah-ken is too straightforward," Gorie Yen examined.

"And the strong dunce known as 'King of Hearts.' His Gundam Fighter skills with nothing else," Bio Biao snorted.

"You…" Domon growled.

"This is no good," Bio Biao noted.

"It is no good," Michelle agreed.

"The Devil Gundam will be victorious," Gorie Yen stated.

"These three are the strongest triangle you'll meet," Shafu informed as he walked over with the others, the allies of Neo America, Neo China, Neo France, and Neo Russia staying at the hospital to wait for their fighters to recover, "They're the three Kensei who have mastered Shin, Gi, Tai."

"They are the **Master Triangle** of the Kensei," Bat Li added.

"I was originally part of Neo Sweden before transferring to Neo Antarctica for this Gundam Fight," Michelle informed.

"I was in New York, writing a short novel," Gorie Yen informed as he gave everyone a book, "This is a signed copy."

"'Masked Warrior Amazon,'" Rain read, "Oh! You're the author of the 'Masked Warrior' Series!"

"I'm quite happy to know I have a fan amongst you," Gorie Yen smiled softly.

"I'm a savanna commando," Bio Biao inform as he adjusted his safari jacket, "I may be part of Neo Kenya, but I live here on Earth in Kenya's national parks, catching poachers and chasing off Gundam Fighters that want to fight in the parks."

"Impressive," Rain noted.

"I have a video of him from two Gundam Fights ago," Michelle noted as she held up an iPad that ran a small video of Bio Biao actually throwing a Gundam themed after (and shaped to resemble) a mammoth into the distance from a mountain range, scaring off a wolf-themed Gundam.

"…" everyone that had seen the screen slowly looked at the gazelle Kensei in awe.

"The cow is powerful," Alexander noted, making Bio Biao slump and go into a blue corner.

"Why does everyone say I'm a cow? I look nothing like one, right? …Right?" Bio Biao asked no one in particular.

"…Anyways, Kageki isn't something you can obtain through teaching," Michelle noted before turning to Domon, "And you seem more inclined to RinJyuKen Akugata since your Shining Gundam seems to only show its true power through your negative emotions."

"In GekiJyuKen's 5000 years of history, no one but we three, a late man, his son, and two of his son's friends have obtained it. It's said to be the zenith of one's ability in GekiJyuKen," Gorie Yen informed as he squeezed the handle of his own Super GekiClaw, "The Ultimate Geki – that is, **Kageki**."

"Only seven have mastered it?" Heero pondered.

"That's right. This is the height of the challenge you are taking. All we can do is participate in a **SanZanSen (Three Mountains Battle)**," Gorie Yen informed before tossing Domon a scroll, "I ran into a Gundam Fighter a week ago. He told me if I met the Neo Japan representative, Domon Kasshu, I was to deliver him this scroll. Head for the Guyana Highlands before opening it."

"…" Domon nodded, "Rain."

"But, Domon, what about…"

"Maylu will be fine. She's with her fiancé now," Domon replied, "Plus, I'm sure we'll meet her in the finals."

"…" Rain nodded before running after him, "Wait, Domon. Wouldn't it be good to be here for now? They're about to perform a SanZanSen."

"You say that like it's important," Alexander noted.

"That's because it is. Those who wish to obtain Kageki must first compete with three Kensei in Shin, Gi, Tai," Shafu explained as he held up an old, yellowing scroll and opened it, "Should they lose, they will not be qualified to take on the challenge for Kageki. That tournament is called 'SanZanSen.'"

"I would like for you, Domon, to take place of Lan for this. He has already won it for the other two, but I would still enjoy a small battle," Gorie Yen informed.

"…" Domon smirked, "Fine then."

"Then we shall begin at once," Bat Li informed before holding up a marker board that displayed 'SanZanSen,' 'Kasshu Domon – Shin – Yen Gorie,' 'Beardsley Allenby – Gi – Peng Michelle,' and 'Yui Heero – Tai – Biao Bio.'

"What is this?" Rain pondered, "Allenby, I thought you were Heart and Heero was Technique."

"We are," Allenby noted, "These are our weak points."

"But…We have no choice but to do it," Heero noted as Domon glared at Gorie Yen.

* * *

"The first match, the starting battle…It will be a path for the Heart," Gorie Yen explained as he sat beside Domon at a table, twelve 500 Yen coins before both of them, "the one who can pile up their twelve 500 yen highest is the winner."

"What are you talking about? This isn't a battle," Domon frowned.

"It is a battle," Gorie Yen assured, "A truly tough and hard battle. Master Asia seems to have forgotten to teach you this."

"…Fine," Domon scowled at the mention of his 'former' Master's name.

"Very good. Commence the match," Gorie Yen stated.

With that, Gorie Yen gently placed two coins on top of each other. Domon's eyes widened in shock at the sight. He began to try and put at least one coin on its side.

"…I'm gonna say that Domon loses," Bae noted as Domon tried once more.

"What?" Dr. J turned to the fly.

"It's true. It could be that it's mainly because of how pained Domon's heart is right now. His master betrayed him and his brother is a villain," Rain noted sadly.

"I…I have to agree with them," Allenby noted, "You don't need to be delicate to do this. What you need is a strong will. The power of the Heart. Domon can't calm his mind due to his troubles."

"Why do you use the Shining Gundam in the first place?" Gorie Yen asked, already stacking up half of his coins.

"Why? It's because I have no choice. Kyoji killed our mother and caused our father to be put into suspended animation," Domon replied, "I'll save my dad no matter what and kill Kyoji."

"That's all?" everyone looked at the gorilla in surprise, "Why are you even practicing martial arts in the first place?"

"It's something I've done almost my whole life," Domon replied.

"If you just want to seek revenge or become stronger, then you're the same as Asia," Gorie Yen stated.

"What?!" Domon growled.

"You two are the same. You would have most likely joined him had Kurojishi Rio not taken over Lan and defeated you all soundly," Gorie Yen informed as he put another two coins, "I'll ask again. Why are you fighting? There is no use in being a Gundam Fighter or even a fighter at all if your heart isn't in it." He put the final coin into place, "You have no chance of winning."

"…" Domon growled.

"Are you ready to forfeit, Aka-kun?" Michelle asked, referring to Domon's headband.

"…" Domon reluctantly nodded.

"The winner of the first battle (though it's actually Lan's win): Gorie Yen," Michelle Peng declared.

"How can this be? You ran away," Bio Biao scolded, "Our Master Triangle easily got our first win."

"It's because his Heart is in turmoil over recent events for two years," Bat Li informed as he put a red 'X' on Domon's name and a red 'O' on Gorie's name.

"The SanZanSen is still continuing," Allenby noted, "We still have two battles that we can win."

"We still have a win since this fight didn't count for the actual one," Heero noted, "But we need to treat it as a loss still."

"The second round is beginning!" Michelle Peng declared before pointing at Allenby, "I hope you're ready for a Gundam Fight."

"Eh?" Alexander blinked.

"Well, I _am_ Neo Antarctica's Gundam Fighter," Michelle Peng smirked.

"What?!" Everyone minus the Kensei exclaimed.

"Hai, hai, hai. She didn't want to take the yearly Vow of Restraint this year to do the Gundam Fight for once," Shafu noted.

"Only two of us have done that this year," Gorie Yen noted, glancing at Bio Biao.

"Wow. And here I thought you guys were all old coots," Alexander chuckled before hiding behind the others as Michelle Peng glared at him dangerously while releasing Kageki.

"But GekiOh…" Allenby began.

"Relax, relax, relax," Michelle Peng waved her off, calming down from being mad at Domon, "I called in a few favors with Neo Sweden for some tasks I did for them around the Chaos Wars."

A loud rumble went off. Michelle Peng pointed nearby as a Gundam Container lowered itself from the sky. It landed before opening up, revealing the Nobel Gundam.

"Nobel Gundam!" Allenby gasped.

"…I'm not even going to ask," Heero sighed with a shake of his head.

"This will be your test. I want you to take off one of my Leg Units with Technique on a skateboard," Michelle Peng informed before snapping her left hand's feathered fingers.

The ground erupted across from the Nobel Gundam. The debris slowly dissipated, revealing a female-shaped Gundam akin to the Nobel Gundam while in the colors of Michelle Peng. The head unit was shaped to resemble a penguin's head while guards resembling penguin flippers were over the arms. The armor on the torso and waist area was shaped to resemble Michelle Peng's attire while it held two skateboards, one sporting Neo Sweden's flag and the other Neo Antarctica's flag.

"Say hello to my **Penguin Gundam**," Michelle smirked, "We'll be heading for the **_Nankyoku Monogatari_ Crater** for this challenge."

* * *

The Nankyoku Monogatari Crater, five miles outside of Shinjuku, was the site of a Gundam Fight sixteen years ago against Neo Confederate State of America and Neo Japan's representative known as 'Nankyoku Monogatari.' It had been caused by the collision of two Gundam Units that used powerful explosions. The lives of the pilots and their Gundam Units were lost that day, leaving behind a crater that never filled with water, as if something was preventing it from being filled. Nobel Gundam, GekiYellow inside of it, stood on one end. On the other was the Penguin Gundam. Both Gundam had their skateboards in their hands. Sai Saichi and Cricket, having been the first two to awaken, had managed to get there with their allies to watch the fight with the others.

"So a Kensei is a Gundam Fighter? Wow. I did not expect that," Cricket admitted, resting on the blonde's shoulder since he was still a bit tired.

**"I'm going to win. So, Heero, be sure to complete in the third round!"** Nobel declared.

"This is a duel of Technique, Allenby's weak point," Heero noted as Dr. J was setting up some recording equipment.

"This is like a skating pit," Alexander noted.

**"We're comparing skateboard techniques,"** Penguin informed as inside, Michelle Peng was wearing a snugly fitting MTS in the color designs of her normal attire, **"Each of us are to stay on our skateboards and are only allowed to fall off our skateboards only three times. Furthermore, no Head Unit strikes. While we fight, we will also be recording our abilities and use the higher number."**

"But how will the scores for techniques be judged?" Judau asked.

"This is a Technique Reader," Shafu explained as Nazo and Key-Dom motioned to a screen that Elehung and Bat Li were putting up.

Michelle put her goggles on, "Michelle going! Gundam Fight, ready?"

**"Go!"** Nobel declared as she zipped down into the crater at the same time Penguin did.

"Hey there! I'm GekiJyu Fly-Ken User Bae, here to comment on the Trial of Technique. Penguin Gundam is a natural on its board, while Nobel Gundam seems to be getting used to her own!"

**"Whoa!"** Nobel yelped as she barely turned her board to dodge the attempted lariat Penguin attempted.

**"You need to be quicker than that and show more Technique!"** Penguin giggled before the 'flippers' on her arms opened to reveal strange blasters.

"What are those?" Bat Li pondered.

It was then twin icy-blue streams of energy raced out of the blasters. They struck the ground near Nobel, causing ice to form and cover the middle of the 'arena.'

"It has a freeze ray?!" Elehung gasped.

"Oh no! Foul play, Penguin Gundam! Nobel Gundam slips and falls off her skateboard! Now, Penguin Gundam is going up one of the sides. Oh my! She's spinning so fast! It was thirty spins! She spun thirty times in the time she was in the air!" Bae commented as Penguin Gundam went down into the crater again, "Let's go to the scoreboard!"

**"Pen-good!"** Penguin giggled as the scoreboard showed that she had a perfect 100 while Nobel had a 70, **"Well, it seems I'll be winning this. There's no way for you to take my leg unit and get above full points."**

** "I won't give up. I'm definitely not losing! I'm going to win!"** Nobel declared.

"The chick's eyes…" the spectators looked at Cricket as he was looking at a screen that showed the cockpits of the two Units, "I know those eyes well. They're the eyes of a fighter who won't lose!"

"Allenby!" Heero shouted, earning the attention of Nobel, "Draw an image in your mind! Think of the technique in your mind and remember Master Bat Li's teachings!"

**"How long are you going to just going to skate?!"** Penguin taunted as she charged at Nobel Gundam on her skateboard, preparing to fire her ice beam once more.

_'What do you mean, Heero?!'_ Allenby thought as Nobel began to barely avoid the ice beam, _'Master Bat Li's teaching was to abandon the technique…the technique…!'_ her eyes widened, "I get it!"

**Cue: RUN - THEME OF RAN UZAKI  
**

**"If I create the image in my mind, abandon all other thoughts and enter a trance around it, then I can make it happen!"** Nobel Gundam declared, **"If I create the image, I can do it!"**

Inside the Nobel Gundam, a yellow Super GekiClaw appeared from the GekiChangers on GekiYellow.

**"Super Beast On!"** GekiYellow declared.

"Nani?" Gorie and Bio blinked.

GekiYellow cried out as the claws extended. Her armor started to 'peel' away, revealing a yellow cheetah version of Super GekiRed's form. The Nobel Gundam's 'hair' split up, as if it were entering Berserk Mode, before parts on its form shifted to reveal vents on the same areas Super GekiYellow did on her outfit.

**"Kageki ni Honest Heart! Super GekiYellow!"** Super GekiYellow declared.

With that, Nobel Gundam shot up a side, the new vents on her releasing jets of Kageki. She shot into the air and performed the same exact spin that Penguin Gundam had. Michelle's eyes widened in surprise as Nobel Gundam shot back down into the crater and formed an energy ribbon covered in Kageki.

**"Kageki Waza: Ribon-Ribon Mōretsuna Arashi (Ribbon-Ribbon Fierce Storm)!" **Nobel Gundam declared as she unleashed a flurry of strikes of her energy ribbon, managing to tear off the left leg unit of the Penguin Gundam and cut into it into a statue of herself before going to the other end of the crater and landed on the outside, holding her board, **"I did it! I did it!"**

"100 points?!" Rain gasped as she looked at the score Allenby had gotten.

"She did it," Domon smirked.

"All right!" Cricket whooped.

"That's the way!" the Chibodee Gals cheered as Nobel Gundam walked over to them, letting out Super GekiYellow.

"My…Michelle is surprised," Michelle gasped as she got out of Penguin Gundam.

"This duel is a draw," Gorie Yen informed.

"It was thanks to Heero's advice that I was able to remember our training with Master Bat Li," Super GekiYellow informed, "This is the main point of Fantastic Technique, right Heero?"

"I suppose," Heero replied as Shafu drew two red Triangles on Michelle and Allenby's names.

"Yay! Ally-chan won! Kiss! Kiss!" Elehung declared before he began to run away, screaming, as Super GekiYellow chased after him with the GekiHammer out.

"Having friends can be a surprisingly powerful thing," Shafu noted as he watched the sight with Domon and Rain.

"Friends?" Domon repeated as Elehung was sent flying by a Kagki-infused EleHammer strike.

"Why do you think there are three GekiRangers right now?" Shafu asked, "Why do you think that, while Lan is gone, the other two still feel he is here? Watching their fights? If you walk with your nakama…" he smiled at Domon and Rain, "…You can reach dreams that you can't by yourself. Are you jealous of the bond those three hold, Domon? You will most likely lose to the young GekiJyuKen users in the finals."

"I won't lose to anyone. No matter what, I have to win this to save dad," Domon frowned as he narrowed his eyes before looking at the scroll in his left hand.

* * *

"A forest?" Matsu pondered, "No. It's a jungle?! How is there a jungle in Japan?!"

"It's a special jungle that only those with JyuKen users can enter, it leads to the **Beast Origin Village**," Sharkie Chan explained as the SoZyuTo's gem light was aimed at it, "It's where we will find Master Brusa Ee's SaiDain."

"…Yosha. Let's go!" Lan declared as he ran into the jungle.

"Wait up!" the trio of girls shouted as they followed.

"Ah! Matte!" Sharkie Chan called out as he followed, catching up to Maylu.

"Sharkie Chan-san, you've been with Lan-kun for a while, right?"

"Hai!" Sharkie replied.

"Has he been…happy?" Maylu asked.

"A bit, but he kinda felt empty without his memories," Sharkie sighed before giving her a smile, "I'm glad that you two came here. Because of that, he's been able to remember a lot. I mean, a bit after he kissed Matsu-chan here, he ended up remembering this world of Gourmet foods and that his grandpa is the master of this art called 'Food Honor!'"

"Master Chin," Maylu confirmed for the shark, "It's really an amazing world and it had all kinds of delicious things to eat."

"Hai, hai," Matsu drooled a bit, "I wish we had Rayne-tan and Turbo-tan here…"

* * *

**"The third match begins. Just like last time, this will be a Gundam Fight!"**

Wing Zero, minus its blasters, shield, and wings, stood across from a Gundam designed to resemble Bio Biao. In its cockpit was the Kensei member, his MTS in the same theme as his normal attire with the left pec sporting the flag for Neo Kenya. What was interesting about the Gundam was that it had a pair of skates on its feet that could go into its feet.

**"This will be a match between Bodies,"** the Neo Kenya's Gundam informed as it patted its torso, **"That is why I asked Dr. J to install that Mobile Trace System into your Gundam. Furthermore, whatever our Gundam Units feel, we will also feel in perfect synch. I made sure to remove the dampeners that were installed into them to make sure this was possible."**

"Very well," GekiBlue nodded before the opposing Gundam taped a large blue and black bandana on its left arm while Wing Zero had a yellow bandana on its left arm.

**"The one who takes the bandana off the other's arm _and _destroys the other's head Unit wins. I'm not half-assing it like Michelle did on the meaning of a Gundam Fight."**

**"Affirmative."**

"So far, we have one win and one draw," Gorie Yen noted as everyone was there to watch the fight, "If you don't win this match, you guys will lose."

**"Affirmative."**

"It is quite a shame I missed Madam Allenby's battle," George noted, sniffing a rose.

"That Neo South Korea kid sure is interesting. He's quite the soldier," Natasha compared as Wing Zero looked over to Allenby.

_'Allenby already did so much. I have to, too. Zero, we have to win this for her…for Lan…for everyone that's counting on our mastering of Kageki!'_ Wing Zero thought as he entered a fighting stance, **"Mission acquired! Victory is certain!"**

"Hajime!" Gorie Yen declared.

"Two Gundam Fights in one day?!" Bae exclaimed, "It's Neo Kenya's **Gazelle Gundam** against the **Wing Zero Gundam**! Go get him, Heero!"

**"Gundam Fight, ready?!"** Wing Zero declared.

**"Go!"** Gazelle Gundam roared.

Wing Zero rushed at Gazelle Gundam. He began to release a barrage of strikes. Gazelle merely moved backwards, dodging all the strikes. Wing Zero attempted a round house, only for Gazelle to duck down. He attempted to trip Wing Zero, only for the Gundam to back flip away.

**"I am the Undying Body!"** Gazelle declared as he began to release a barrage of kicks at Wing Zero before managing to strike Wing Zero when it attempted to jump over him, **"I see…"** he turned to Wing Zero as it managed to land with technique, **"That's your special technique, isn't it? The moment you get hit, you soften?"**

** "I will show you…Fantastic Technique!"** Wing Zero declared, **"GekiWaza! Mai Mai Chou (Dance-Dance Jump)!"**

"And Wing Zero becomes a blur of flips and jumps, striking at Gazelle Gundam all over! But what's this? Gazelle Gundam is blocking the strikes!" Bae commentated.

**"Geki Waza: Hana Hana Dan (Bloom-Bloom Bullet)!"**

"Wing Zero attempts to perform the spinning chop! But Gazelle Gundam manages to grab his wrist in mid-chop! He slams Wing Zero onto the ground and pulls him into a hold!"

**"Eventually the enemy gets used to the Technique,"** Gazelle informed as he pulled harder on his held limb, causing GekiBlue to cry out in pain as it caused him to dislocate the limb, **"In that case, what decides the match? That would be grappling!"** with that, he threw Wing Zero away from him and dusted his knees, **"Understand?"**

"Do your best, Heero!" Allenby cheered.

"Heero, Heero, he's out guy! He can do it if he can try!" Chibodee's Gals chanted, wearing cheerleading uniforms.

"So let me get this straight; they're your pit crew of sorts, your best friends, _and_ your cheerleaders?" Elehung asked.

"Yep," Cricket replied with a grin.

"Lucky."

Nearby, Wing Zero panted as he held his arm. With a grunt of pain, he relocated his arm. With a cry, Wing Zero charged once more.

**"You are trying hard…at giving up!"** Gazelle roared as the two began to fight harder, the Gazelle Gundam dodging all the strikes Wing Zero was sending.

**"No such thing!"** Wing Zero declared as he jumped back from a horn swing the Gazelle had sent…only to be struck with a ground roundhouse that sent him into a dilapidated building.

"Heero!" Allenby called out as Wing Zero began to get up.

**"I won't lose!"** Wing Zero panted as it began to get up, **"I will surpass my limit…I will obtain Kageki. I will not lose for my friends!"**

With that, Wing Zero lunged at Gazelle. Gazelle went onto its back and kicked him into the air.

**"Geki Waza: Tei Tei Kyaku (Hoof-Hoof Leg)!"** Gazelle declared as he got onto his hands and bucked Wing Zero into the air in its fall, sending him tumbling near the others, GekiBlue losing his transformation inside Wing Zero from the injuries starting to form on his body, **"Surpass your limit? Ha! It's more like you're at your limit!"**

Heero panted as he slowly started to stand up inside Wing Zero's cockpit.

=Baka Heero!= Heero turned to a screen that showed Lan, Matsu, Maylu, Jasmine, and Sharkie Chan on it.

"Lan," Heero blinked.

"Lil' Bro?!" Sai Saichi gasped as he saw the screen on the monitors set up for their cockpits.

=Stop being flashy!= Lan snapped.

=Gomen. I kinda hacked into a satellite over Japan and have been watching the battles= Matsu explained.

=Nice job, by the way, Allenby= Jasmine giggled.

=Forget the Technique like Koumori told us! Instead of using **shubashuba** techniques, just **wakiwaki dokan** it!= Lan shouted over the communication's line =Go with your body going **dokan**! Go **Shakkin**!=

Wing Zero barely dodged a strike sent by Gazelle by rolling out of the way.

**"Hey, hey. Looks like you don't know when to give up,"** Gazelle noted as he pointed at Wing Zero, **"How unsightly, you."**

** "The match…begins here!"** Heero roared as he turned into GekiBlue once more as he grabbed Gazelle's legs.

"Heero!" everyone exclaimed before Gazelle kicked Wing Zero away.

**"How strange. I thought you had a smarter fight in you,"** Gazelle noted as Wing Zero tackled him only to be thrown once more, **"But…this is the end!"**

=Heero!= Lan shouted on the line as Gazelle began to raise a foot over Wing Zero's head unit.

"I said…" GekiBlue's body shook as a Super GekiClaw appeared in his hand, "It begins here! Shakkin!"

**"Nani?!"** Gazelle yelped as he was tossed by Wing Zero as he posed like Lan did with with Sharkie Chan most of the time.

**"The fight…is not over!" **Wing Zero roared.

**"Fight? You're already shaking…"** Gazelle wagged a finger at him.

**Cue: JUST MAKE IT OUT – THEME OF RETSU FUKAMI  
**

**"Super Beast On!"** Wing Zero roared.

Inside, GekiBlue began to go through the same change GekiRed and GekiYellow had with their suits. Outside, Kageki flared as it formed Wing Zero's blasters and shield. A pair of metal-made wings erupted from his back.

**"Kageki ni Fantastic Technique! Super GekiBlue! Kageki Shinka! Wing Zero: Endless Waltz Mode!"** Wing Zero: EW declared.

"Wing Zero…transformed!" Dr. Z gasped in awe.

"Amazing…!" the glasses-wearing member of Chibodee's Gals awed.

**"The bandana…victory will be mine!"** Wing Zero: EW declared as she shot off at Gazelle.

Gazelle swung a kick at him, only for Wing Zero: EW to grab the leg and throw him across the area.

**"Don't underestimate me!"** Wing Zero: EW continued before the two entered a tumbling grapple.

=Heero! Don't let go!= Lan shouted over the line =Take it!=

"Heero! Hang in there!" Allenby shouted.

"Go for it, Heero!" Sai Saichi rooted.

"Show that cow you've got what it takes!" Chibodee shouted.

"He's a gazelle," George rolled his eyes, "But you will win this, Heero!"

"Get him, Heero!" Argo called out.

"You can win! You can win, Heero!" almost everyone began to cheer.

Wing Zero: EW was pinned by Gazelle. The Neo South Korea Gundam got a foot onto Gazelle's torso. With a roar, Wing Zero: EW kicked Gazelle into the air.

**"GekiJyu Gazelle-Ken! Geki Waza…!"** Wing Zero: EW declared as he flipped into a hand stand with his legs kicked back.

"He's using…!" Michelle gasped.

**"Tei Tei Hyaku!"** Wing Zero: EW roared as his feet slammed into Gazelle's head unit, tearing it right out of its socket and causing the Gundam to collapse onto the ground, letting him grab the bandana, **"I did it!"**

"Wing Zero: Endless Waltz wins it! He got the bandana! The SanZanSen is over! The GekiRangers win and obtain Kageki!" Bae cheered.

=He did it!= Lan cheered as he hugged Maylu and Matsu in joy.

=Nice job!= Sharkie Chan cheered as he and jasmine applauded.

"He did it!" Allenby cheered as she began to jump and clap excitedly while Wing Zero: EW collapsed onto its back, letting Super GekiBlue get out at the same time Bio Biao got out of the headless Gundam.

"You win. I completely lost," Bio Biao admitted as he sat cross-legged on his Gundam, "And you even learned my technique. That is powerful determination right there."

Super GekiBlue nodded as he looked over at Bio Biao before being hugged by a happy Allenby, "You did it, Heero!"

=Yatta! He won!= Lan cheered.

* * *

"Sometimes youths make mistakes. Sometimes they show a miracle," Gorie Yen noted as he saw Bio's name have an 'X' while Heero's name had an 'O' on it before putting his chin in a hand.

"What? Gorie, you seem happy," Michelle giggled, bopping the gorilla's shoulder, "It's like with Jan-tachi."

"You too," Gorie noted with a playful smile.

=Perfect!= Lan cheered as the four with him and himself walked through the forest on a screen =Right now, our Triangle is perfect!=

"It's because you showed me that I won, Lan," Heero noted.

=Me? I showed Heero?=

"You cheered for me…It showed me how reassuring it is to have a friend encourage you," Heero explained.

"Heero…" Allenby whispered, "That's wrong. You were the one who cheered me on first."

=Hai, hai= Lan nodded, having seen the fights on the satellite feed Matsu managed to get.

"I didn't even think about that," Heero informed.

=I…think you're great, Heero-Niisan= Heero looked at Lan in surprise as he looked at Allenby =Ally-chan is amazing, too!=

"…" the two looked at each other and then at the screen, "Lan too."

=…Heh-heh! Our Triangle…is perfect!= Lan cheered.

"Two wins, one draw, and one lose," Gorie Yen noted, "While not counting Lan's unofficial win, the SanZanSen ends in a tie. You people are worthy of obtaining and have obtained Kageki. However, the Devil Gundam will come. All of you must prepare for battle. When you return, Lan Hikari, all three of you will be able to combine your Kageki to form a new Mecha that requires all three of you together to use."

=Eh?!= Lan exclaimed.

"What now?" Allenby and Heero blinked.

"Then why did you send Lan to find this SaiDain?" Rain asked.

"Because Lan will need **SaiDaiOh** in order to help us equal this battle," Shafu informed before turning to Domon, Argo, George, Chibodee, and Sai Saichi, "And we will need to use the true power of Shining Gundam and the Shuffle Alliance as well."

* * *

"Zowanzowan!" Lan gasped as he looked to the east.

"What do you mean?" Sharkie Chan pondered.

"Eep!" Matsu gulped as she looked at her iPad, "Devil Army Units are headed this way!"

"It's Asia! Asia is coming…" Lan growled.

"No…It's too soon," Maylu gulped.

* * *

"No…You people are already on the path for surpassing your limits," Gorie Yen noted.

=As long as the Triangle is perfect, we won't lose! Heero-Niisan! Ally-chan! Get here fast!= Lan ordered.

"Lan. Allenby. Heero. The path you three take has only been traveled once before by your predecessors," Gorie Yen informed, "You guys will have to create the path yourselves to the end just as they did."

=Okay!" all three agreed as Gorie Yen held his Super GekiClaw up.

"Let the Super GekiClaw light your way," Gorie Yen informed as Michelle and Bio held up a pair of Super GekiClaws, "Along with our GekiJyuKen Arts."

"Thank you very much!" Allenby and Heero informed as they held up their own Super GekiClaws.

=Hai!= Lan nodded, holding his own up before turning off the screen.

"We better hurry to Lan," Allenby noted.

"Hn," Heero nodded before seeing the Shining Gundam zip by.

"Dang it, Domon!" Cricket shouted, "Guess the mention of the jerk made his blood boil."

* * *

"Just wait, Gokingokin Asia. This time for sure…!" Lan growled as he looked out at the distance.

* * *

**Me: The final three Kensei have appeared and gave aide in giving Allenby and Heero the power to achieve KaGeki. Now, Master Asia is heading towards Lan-tachi as they head to find SaiDain. Will they be able to find the JyuKen no Kami before Master Asia reaches them? And will the Dark Gundam truly appear? Find out, next time!**


	36. GGundam: DAINDAIN! Devil Gundam Rises!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

"All right, everyone, you must have been surprised at the recent chapters," the Narrator chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder, "Well, that's understandable. For we're talking about Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East, and the defending champion of the Gundam Fight. Who would have expected him to be part of the Devil Gundam's forces? You don't have to be Domon Kasshu to find it hard to believe. But destiny has been known to be a cruel beast," the Narrator looked to nearby his left, "And…Let us not forget about the appearance of the final three Kensei, Gorie Yen, Michelle Peng, and Bio Biao, along with GekiOh's destruction caused by Lan's overshadowed time with Kurojishi Rio, temporarily letting Rio turn his Geki into Rinki in order to save Chibodee Cricket, Argo Gulski, George de Sand, and Sai Saichi from the infection of the DG Cells. Now, our young 'alien' Gundam Fighter is traversing through a sacred forest, attempting to locate the legendary SaiDain to replace his destroyed Gundam." He began to smirk a little, "Now, Domon, Allenby, and Heero are heading towards Lan's group in order to team up with them and fight the traitorous master, Allenby and Heero having managed to obtain Kageki the the Three Mountains Battle against the Kensei. Yes, to find the truth that lies beneath."

"Now you're following Lan-tan, Narrator-san?" Matsu called up to the Narrator, who was actually sitting on a tree branch.

"Of course. This is where the battle is starting to be made," the Narrator replied, "And I forgot to mention my name is **Stalker**."

"Ah. That explains so much," Matsu adjusted her glasses.

"Matsu-chan, what are you doing?" Maylu frowned.

"Talking to Stalker-san up there," Matsu replied as she pointed at Stalker.

"You know that for some reason, only you and Bae can see me," Stalker sweatdropped.

"Mou," Matsu pouted before Maylu pulled her off to the others.

"Let's get things started!" Stalker declared as he threw his jacket and eye patch away, "Gundam Fight all set? Ready? Go!"

* * *

_'I still can't believe it…'_ Domon thought as he looked at his right fist, the King of Hearts crest appearing on it for a few seconds, _'Why is Master with the Devil Gundam…with Kyoji?'_

Behind the Shining Gundam, Wing Zero in its Flight Mode followed him. Riding on its top was the Nobel Gundam. Following after them were the Dragon Gundam, Bolt Gundam, Gundam Maxter, and Gundam Rose. Inside the Nobel Gundam, Rain was leaning on a side as Allenby piloted it.

"So those crests on the guys' hands are because they're part of this **Shuffle Alliance**?" Allenby asked.

"Yes, they monitor all fights. It's sad to admit it, but human history is primarily found on battlefields," Rain noted, "The Shuffle Alliance possesses a higher level of skill in various fighting styles. Those that have borne a crest of the Alliance have always witnessed a battle event and have even saved humankind from extinction for numerous occasions."

"That's pretty amazing. I can guess from Argo and Sai Saichi that each member has a different knowledge of fighting," Allenby noted, recalling the fighting styles they had used, before Rain nodded in confirmation and took out a small laptop.

"Domon, are you there?" Rain asked, the screen showing Domon.

_"Yeah?"_ Domon asked before the screen turned split, revealing a Devil Army Unit's upper body, _"What?!"_

=DOMON KASSHU. I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR DOMON KASSHU FROM THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST, MASTER ASIA=

_"How did you get on this line?!"_ Domon demanded.

=HEAR THIS; COME TO THE BEAST ORIGIN VILLAGE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. DO AS I SAY AND I WILL GUARANTEE THE SAFETY OF THIS CITY. BUT ON ONE CONDITION; YOU MUST COME WITH ONLY ALLENBY BEARDSLEY, CHIBODEE CRICKET, GEORGE DE SAND, ARGO GULSKI, SAI SAICHI, AND HEERO YUI. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO BRING THE KENSEI OR ANYONE ELSE. IS THAT CLEAR?=

_"I'm already doing that, tin head,"_ Domon scowled.

=MASTER IS CALLING FOR YOU= the Unit said before cutting the communication off.

_"…This is between Master and me. Heero, Allenby, when we get you there, stay out of my way,"_ Domon ordered.

"You're still not in prime condition for fighting," Rain argued before Domon turned off the communications link.

"That guy's an idiot," Allenby noted, "Honorable, but still an idiot."

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

The Master Gundam flew along the sky, leading a troop of Devil Army Units towards the hidden jungle.

"Domon…" Master Asia chuckled, "You have quite the natural talent for fighting. I'll make sure to recapture Lan and capture Domon before anyone else can interfere. Luckily, it seems that the tracer I had grafted onto his spine is still working. Otherwise, I would not have been able to listen in on what the Kensei had spoken on the legendary SaiDain." He began to chuckle, "With its power, the Devil Gundam will…"

* * *

_'Master…What in the world happened to you?'_ Domon thought, _'I have trouble believing this. Master, you were the one who guided me through that rigorous training and taught me the soul of the Martial Artist. Master…'_

_"Listen, Domon, a martial artist know no limits. His hands are not only used to defeat his opponents. You might wonder what else they are used for."_

_ "Master!"_

_ "Listen; work on improving the thrusting of the hand to its very limits. You will eventually be able to use this skill as a means of expressing your soul."_

_ "Expressing my soul? With this hand…Ah!"_

_ "Ha-hah-ha-hah-ha! Now eat. It will help you grow and become a top martial artist. Yes, so you can express the path you've been on with your own hands."_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ "Hn…Then answer me; The Undefeated of the East."_

_ "The Wings of the King."_

_ "Zenshin. Keiretsu."_

_ "Tempa Kyoran."_

_ "Look, the East is burning red!"_

* * *

"So why are we not stopping?" Matsu asked as Lan carried her down a slope.

"Because Master Asia is most likely after SaiDain. But how is he following us?" Jasmine pondered as Key-Dom and Medi-Cal flew down.

"Big trouble!" Medi-Cal exclaimed, "We were able to spy on Master Asia and we overheard he has a tracking device on Lan!"

"What?" Sharkie Chan gasped while Lan, having dropped Matsu gently when they got to the bottom, had begun to scratch his back against a tree.

"You've been itchy ever since we got here," Maylu frowned, "…Take off your shirt."

"Eh?!" Lan gasped with a heavy blush.

"Not like that, Lan-kun!" Maylu sighed before turning him around and lifting his shirt and vest up, revealing a small, barely noticeable bulge on his spine, "That is new."

"Medi-Cal," Jasmine snapped her left hand's fingers.

"You got it," Medi-Cal nodded before flying over to Lan and began to scan the bulge through her visor, "He has a tracking and listening device on him. It's grafted to his spine."

"So removing it is a bad idea if he wants to be able to continue not being paraplegic," Jasmine frowned, "We'll need to shock it with something."

"I'm on it. Perhaps a small pulse of Chaos Energy will…" Maylu began as she gently placed a hand on the bulge, sending a pulse of Chaos Energy into it before Lan grunted at a small bit of pain that went through him.

* * *

"What?!" Master Asia scowled as his iPad showed 'SIGNAL LOST' on its screen before recalling the last words before the signal was lost, _'Chaos Energy?' _he looked up in the sky to see the Shining Gundam-Tachi flying across the sky,_ 'Hmm…'_

* * *

"We're here!" Sharkie beamed.

"That is one big tree!" Matsu exclaimed in awe.

Roughly a mile away from them, they could see a tree as tall as a skyscraper.

"That's the **JyuGenKyou**, the **Beast Origin Village**," Sharkie Chan explained, "In there is **JyuKenShin SaiDain**!"

Lan looked at the SoZyuTo in his hands and grinned. Sharkie Chan bowed towards the giant tree in the distance.

"This…This is where I learned Jyuken 5000 years ago," everyone looked at the Shark-Ken Master, "This is the exact spot where GekiJyuKen started, while the tree may have been planted 1000 years ago, it was the the seed of the original tree that stood there for 4000 years. This is where I learned under JyuKen Creator Brusa Ee. It is his Promised Land."

"No wonder Lan hasn't been trying to jump along the trees," Jasmine noted.

"5000 years ago, the JyuKen of my fellow Kensei and I resonated with Master's, so we gathered and became his pupils. All ten of us," Sharkie Chan nodded, "The one that was the best of us ten students was gonna be his successor, Maku."

"Maku?"

"Oh, that's right! We never told you about the **Kenma**!" Sharkie Chan noted sheepishly, "There were originally _ten_ Kensei before three betrayed the school and formed **RinJyuKen Akugata**, declaring themselves the three **Kenma**! They killed Master and we ended up with the **GekiRin Rebellion** that split JyuKen into two schools! They were too strong, so we had to use the forbidden Geki Waza, **JyuJyu Zenshin Hen**, and ended up like we are now. We accepted out fates since it meant we were able to stop their schemes. We barely won. Shafu used the SoZyuTo to carve SaiDain while our Master's **Geki Tamashii** went into it. Even though Master Brusa Ee is gone, he can still guide those learning JyuKen. SaiDain has the power to unlock the hidden abilities of those who learn JyuKen." He sighed, "Sadly, since we Kensei used the forbidden Geki Waza, we cannot be blessed with that power."

"Same…" Lan whispered before grinning and posing, "Shakkin! Same is powerful even without that power! Same is Lan's Sensei."

"Lan…" Sharkie Chan sniffled before rubbing his tears, "Come on! Let's get to SaiDain quickly!"

"Yosha!" Lan declared before the girls yelped as he lifted them up, "Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"

"He's gotten quite strong here," Jasmine noted as Lan and Sharkie ran off, Lan carrying the girls.

"Hai," Maylu and Matsu nodded in amazement.

* * *

"**Rose Rain**!" George roared out as his Rose Gundam released its Rose Bits to destroy more of the enemy Gundam while Bolt Gundam swung his gravity hammers to crush more of them near Rose Gundam and itself.

GekiElephant bellowed as it trampled a Devil Army Gundam as Wing Zero EW flew overheard, shooting other members of the army. Rain yelped as she had the Nobel Gundam jump out of the way and send an energy ribbon at three enemy Gundam units, tearing their heads off, before using an energy hoop to tear through the cockpit areas and incinerating the Devil Gundam Pilots. Two tried to get her from behind when Gundam Maxter crushed one with a one-two assault of boxing punches as Dragon Gundam used his staffs to impale the other. Nearby, Master Gundam stood across from Shining Gundam. The two assumed fighting positions and charged at each other.

* * *

"We're here!" Sharkie cheered as the two stopped running, stopping before a large set of doors connected to a temple that seemed to be growing the tree.

"It's amazing," Maylu awed before a rainbow-colored barrier appeared.

"What's this?" Jasmine asked.

"This is the barrier we made to only let those that have been near the SoZyuTo go into the sacred grounds," Sharkie Chan explained.

Lan nodded. He held the blade into the air and the gems on it glowed. The barrier shattered into bits of multicolored dust. The temple's door before them slid open to reveal a set of stairs. The six flinched as a wave of Geki erupted from the entrance.

"What is this Geki?" Medi-Cal pondered, "It feels warm…like a father's hand on your shoulder when he's proud of you."

"Come on!" Sharkie Chan shouted as he began to run up the stairs.

* * *

**"There's too many!"** Nobel yelped as she barely used her ribbon to block an attack sent at her.

**"Dammit!"** Maxter growled as he uppercutted a Devil Army member.

**"Is this our end?"** Rose pondered.

"**Gigaaaaaaa…Driiiilllllll…_Breaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!-!-!_**"

**"Hm?"** Bolt turned to the east to see a massive drill tearing through the Devil Army before dispersing and a figure in a sleek black racing suit with a moto-cross mask/helmet over his head landed on his shoulder.

"Yo," Turbo greeted with a salute with his pointer and index fingers of the right hand.

A Devil Army Gundam made a single step towards Nobel before it was bisected down the middle. The faint image of a knife that was overlapping Rayne's left leg vanished as she lowered it. She took a small inhale from her lit cinnamon stick and exhaled the cinnamon fumes.

"I love the smell of cinnamon and giant robot battles in the morning," Rayne noted.

**"What was that? Who are you two?"** Nobel pondered as GekiElephant dispersed and GekiYellow landed beside Rayne.

"You're Rayne Adamant, aren't you?" GekiYellow asked.

"Heh. Seems someone knows me," Rayne smirked as she looked at the Devil Army, "Heh. Compared to the Gourmet Beasts of the Gourmet World, these guys are little gnats."

Rayne made a small twirl and a hundred of the Gundam were torn to perfectly sliced pieces. Turbo jumped into the air as flames made of Spiral Energy erupted from him. Had anyone noticed, they would have seen a faint blue outline to the Spiral Energy.

"**Burning…Highway…Rush Hour!**" Turbo roared.

With that, he began to spin like a wheel, unleashing the Spiral Energy in the shapes of multiple vehicles typically using the highways, including a few eighteen-wheelers. The attacks took down a hundred more, burning them to the point of melting.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy of the fire, buddy!" Rayne snapped into a device on her arm.

=My apologies, Lady Rayne= Turbo's voice emanated from it =I forgot that the armor of these creatures is not like the hide of some Gourmet World Beasts= Turbo landed beside GekiYellow, "It is a shame that we're not back there. I loved it."

"Same here, buddy, but we need to stop _it_. _Everything_ counts on that event not happening again," Rayne informed before looking at her device, "Schwartz, you're on with Domon!"

=Very well= a voice replied on her device.

"Who was that?" GekiYellow asked as Wing Zero landed and Super GekiBlue jumped out.

"What's going on?" Super GekiBlue pondered.

"We're backup," Rayne replied with a smirk before the area rumbled, "Damn. _That_ Gundam is coming."

"That Gundam?" GekiYellow repeated before gasping, "You mean…?!"

"GekiYellow-sama, I suggest you and Super GekiBlue call forth GekiPenguin and GekiGazelle."

"Who and who?" the two GekiRangers repeated as GekiYellow turned into Super GekiYellow.

"Ugh…" Rayne sighed before holding up a BattleCard, "Trust me, just focus on your Geki like you would to summon GekiBat, GekiShark, or GekiBat and turn it into a penguin or a gazelle depending on you two. Turbo'll provide the final part."

"Me?" Turbo blinked.

"My card, yet only you can use it," Rayne frowned, causing Turbo to sigh.

"Uh…How do you know about Geki?"

"I study," Rayne replied as she displayed a holographic screen of GekiTiger, GekiBat, GekiElephant, GekiShark, GekiElephant, a yellow, white, and black GekiPenguin on a white flying board, a blue, black, orange, and silver GekiGazelle on orange wheels and springs in the legs, a blue, blue, and orange GekiJaguar with goggles, a yellow, white, and black GekiCheetah, and a black, red, and orange GekiGorilla on skates.

"A-Amazing…!" Super GekiYellow awed.

"Indeed. Super GekiYellow, summon **GekiPenguin**. Super GekiBlue, call out **GekiGazelle**. Turbo will operate **GekiGorilla** and then you three focus on uniting the three with **Jyuken Gattai**."

"JyuKen Gattai?" Super GekiBlue repeated.

"…If your GekiRed is White Boss, then…ano…Oh! Go 'wakiwaki dekadeka!'" Rayne informed.

* * *

"Lan-kun?" Maylu and Matsu pondered as Lan stopped and looked out.

"Ally-chan…Heero-Niisan," Lan whispered before he turned into GekiRed, "**Super Beast On!**"

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Sharkie yelped as Super GekiRed began to go through various kata.

**"Kageki ni Unbreakable Body! Super GekiRed!"**

* * *

**"Kageki ni Honest Hear! Super GekiYellow!"** Super GekiYellow declared as the ports on her erupted with Kageki.

**"Kageki ni Fantastic Technique! Super GekiBlue!"** Super GekiBlue called out as his ports erupted in Kageki, Super GekiRed appearing in a semi-transparent image.

"Lan!" Super GekiYellow gasped before he nodded at them and the three thrust their Super GekiClaw out as one before slowing bringing it over their hearts.

**_"Our seething Kageki is for Justice! JyuKen Sentai!"_** all three declared in unison as they went through a final united kata, ending in a triangle formation, **_"GekiRanger!"_**

_"Minna, you can do it!"_ Super GekiRed roared before he vanished.

**Cue: Kageki – Theme of Super GekiRangers**

"**GekiGorilla**! **BattleCard Predation!**" Rayne shouted as she slashed a card through her device.

"**GekiWaza: Bai-Bai Bushin**!" the two Super GekiRangers declared.

In a burst of Kageki, the three were replaced. In their place were three GekiBeasts. GekiGorilla roared as he banged his torso as GekiPenguin teetered on her board with GekiGazelle braying in joy of battle.

"Whoa…" Chibodee awed.

"Is this the new power that only Kageki can use?" George pondered.

"It's so cool!" Sai Saichi awed.

"Power, speed, and technique blended into one," Rain gasped, noticing all three in each GekiBeast, "It's completely different from before! Is this kageki at its true power?"

=It is= each Gundam Fighter near the Super GekiBeasts turned to see a screen showing the Kensei on it with Shafu speaking =It's surpassing your limits using powerful emotion and your comrades' powers. The released Kageki from that is no halfhearted thing=

* * *

"Lan, why are you in your Super Beast On?" Maylu pondered.

"Ally-chan and Heero-Niisan are there, fighting the Devil Army. They're not losing! They will protect!" Super GekiRed declared as he picked up everyone and began to rocket up the stairs with his Kageki flaring from the ports as thrust, "So I won't be slow! I will get up these stairs no matter what! **Super Tiger Geki!**"

* * *

"It's fantastic!" Bae cheered as he shot out of a hidden container in Nobel Gundam, "There they are! The ultimate Geki! The power from surpassing one's limits! It can't be! GekiJyu Fly-ken Bae can't get enough!"

**_"Let's go!"_** the Super GekiBeasts declared as they began to charge towards the Devil Army.

"Just how will the Super GekiBeasts fight?" Bae pondered as he flew into Rose Gundam's control room, "What do you think, George de Sand?"

"I am unsure, but I feel with them here, the tide will turn in our favor," George replied.

"**Jet Mode**!" Super GekiYellow declared.

GekiPenguin raced across the sky, leaving behind a wire of Kageki. GekiGorilla roared as he used the 'wire' to swing towards the Devil Army.

"As White-Dono would say back then; this is Gori-Gori!" Turbo roared as he swung into the center of the army, flattening two of them.

"Amazing! Amazing!" Bae commentated inside Dragon Gundam as GekiGorilla began to spin his arms and tore apart the Devil Army members around him before GekiGazelle raced by in a blue and silver blur, destroying more in his path, "GekiGorilla's powerful arms and GekiGazelle's kick power!"

"Right now we're seeing something super awesome!" Sai Saichi cheered.

GekiGorilla roared as he began to swipe at the Devil Army before grabbing two of them and slamming them together. GekiGazelle turned around and unleashed a barrage of high-speed back-kicks at the Devil Army units, sending them flying off into the distance in miniscule pieces. All over the sky, GekiPenguin flew around and gracefully avoiding the shots of the Devil Army as the five operated Gundam began to join in the fight, taking down more Gundam.

"Now! **Gazelle Kick! Penguin Dan!**" Super GekiBlue declared.

"GekiGazelle has kicked GekiPenguin Jet Mode!" Bae commentated in the Nobel Gundam, "And…"

**"GekiWaza! Gori-Gori Ha!"** GekiGorilla roared as GekiGorilla began to slam his fists onto his chest.

"GekiGorilla's beats has become a destructive wave! GekiPenguin Jet Mode's riding the waves! Yes!" Bae cheered as he stayed on Rain's shoulder, "It's a dreamlike combination attack! The Devil Army's losing strength!"

"Yes!" Rain cheered before she gasped at seeing three of the Devil Army units fused into a slightly larger one with six arms and six legs in the form of a horse.

"How can this be?! Three of the Devil Army units have combined into a Devil Sleiphnir!" Bae cried out, "Foul play!"

"Come on, you three…" Rayne growled as she stood on a pile of sliced-apart Devil Army units, "You can go even further, GekiYellow, GekiBlue. **Jyuken Gattai**!"

"Lady GekiYellow, Sir GekiBlue, focus on the thought of the GekiBeasts uniting as one. Combine the JyuKen into one!" Turbo called out.

"If Lan were here, he'd probably say something like 'Let's go with a bikibiki!'" Super GekiYellow giggled.

**_"JyuKen Gattai!" _**all three GekiBeasts declared.

The sides of GekiGorilla's torso split off and connected to the shoulders to form guards. The fronts of his lower arms twisted to the sides, revealing flame patterns had been hidden under them. The remaining silver part of his torso flipped open, revealing a fiery emblem was hidden beneath. GekiPenguin hopped onto her belly as the front of her board went off into the air. Her board snapped around her, making her into a right leg, as GekiGazelle's arms flipped into his body as he became a left leg. The two legs connected to GekiGorilla's legs, forming new stronger legs. GekiGorilla's head flipped back to reveal a more humanoid head with yellow optics. The board piece went over it to form a black fiery helmet with an orange visor and a flame-design crest. The new warrior swung its arms before assuming a pose.

**_"GekiFire, Burning Up!"_** the three within the new formation declared.

"I didn't know the GekiBeasts could do that," Sai Saichi gawked.

"Holy cow!" Chibodee exclaimed.

"A harmonious burning combination," George noted as Argo grunted in agreement as he crushed two Devil Army units.

"GekiJyuKen's Super GekiWaza's GekiFire has appeared!" Bae cheered as he flew into the Shining Gundam.

"What are you doing here?!" Domon demanded as he ducked under a kick sent at him.

"This is so amazing. Amazing!" Bae cheered.

Devil Sleiphneir fired a beam of purple energy at GekiFire. The JyuKen Giant began to walk towards the combined Devil Army unit, brushing off the attack.

"Let's go!" the trio within declared.

With that, GekiFire began a barrage of cross strikes to Devil Sleiphnir. Each strike caused sparks to fall off it. It was able to dodge one only for the land the fist hit to go up in a large dust and dirt explosion.

"What power! The burning Kageki, GekiFire, is overwhelming!" Bae commented on Master Asia's head.

"You're quite annoying," Master Asia noted as he sent an energy ribbon at Shining Gundam, the Neo Japan Gundam barely blocking it with a beam sword, before the two jumped back as the Devil Sleiphneir slammed into the cliff-side they were before.

"Devil Sleiphnir is shaking!" Bae commentated as the combined Devil Army unit began to get up while the two fighting Gundam landed nearby, "Now, do it! Finish him!"

**_"GekiFire! GekiWaza! Gan Gan Knuckle Otoshi!"_**

GekiFire began to change 'Gan' as it began to spin its arms quickly. The lower arms and fists erupted in Kageki-made flames. GekiFire slammed them repeatedly into Devil Sleiphnir. GekiFire walked past the combined Devil Army unit.

**_"Fire!"_** all three posed as the combined unit exploded behind them, **_"GekiFire, Win!"_**

"GekiFire did it! What an amazing JyuKen Giant's debut battle!" Bae cheered on Bolt Gundam's head before the ground rumbled, "Wh-What's that!?"

Master Gundam began to chuckle, **"He's here. It's Resurrection Time for the Devil Gundam."**

** "What?!"** Shining gasped.

**"Yes…_Someone_ is about to be resurrected,"** Master replied before a beam of red light erupted from the ground 10 kilometers away from GekiFire, cracks emanating from it.

The ground erupted in a massive explosion as a massive scarlet cocoon emerged. The cocoon appeared to be organic, yet a closer inspection revealed it was actually metallic. A part of it cracked open, releasing the upper half of the Devil Gundam along with its pincers.

"I get it now," Rain gasped as Nobel pointed at the Devil Gundam, **"Look at it. Just like an insect that changes its appearance through its life, the Devil Army was made to protect the Devil Gundam as it was transforming and healing itself from its reentry into Earth last year while it was also relocating after us to find the replacement for GekiOh. Right now, it's in the middle of the process like a caterpillar in its cocoon."**

** "But…What happened to its forces besides the 2000 here?"** Dragon asked before gasping as he saw the remaining Devil Army units began to turn into slime and go into the 'cocoon.'

**"I am not going to be able to unsee that image for the rest of my life,"** Baxter shuddered.

**"So many lives lost,"** Rose gasped, **"So many lives taken just to help evolve this beast."**

** "The only thing he never planned…the only thing Master Asia ever planned was for Domon to show up,"** Nobel spoke.

**"I hope that you're speechless after seeing how wonderful this is,"** Master noted as he stood before the Devil Gundam, **"That's right, unlike the others, I am not controlled by anyone. I was moved by the sheer strength of the Devil Gundam and I decided on my own to follow its ways."**

** "Now that makes sense,"** Maxter noted.

**"This is the end, Master Asia!"** Maxter, Dragon, Rose, and Bolt declared, earning a laugh from Master Asia.

"That's a lot of talk coming from such rookies," Master Asia informed.

"So what?! I could care less about if you're the defending champion or what! I'm not scared to take you on right now!" Cricket declared as he engaged his Gundam's Boxing Mode when GekiFire stopped him.

**"This isn't the time for that. Right now, Master Asia is Domon-san's opponent,"** Turbo informed from GekiFire, **"We will handle the Devil Gundam while he battles the Master Gundam."**

** "I think not! School of Master Asia: Juni Ohopai Daishahei!"** Master Gundam roared out before he made ten copies of himself.

**"Aw crud,"** was the response of Maxter before the ten charged.

* * *

"Why is there a pond like this in the treetop?!" Maylu pondered in surprise.

"Uh, Maylu-tan, you may want to see this," Matsu gawked as she tugged on Maylu's sleeve.

Maylu turned to where the others were looking and gasped in awe. On the other side of the lake was a massive stone rhino. It had rounded spikes on the shoulders and a large sword-like blade of stone for a horn.

"This is JyuKenShin SaiDain?" Jasmine pondered.

It was then the SoZyuTo's blade began to pulse with a gold energy. The same energy pulsed on SaiDain's horn. The eyes of SaiDain began to glow before the statue began to rumble, releasing a strong Geki.

"Howahowa…" Lan whispered with a small smile.

"Howahowa?"

"It feels warm, like hug from parents," Lan replied, "It's howahowa. Iie. It's Sawasawa! The Sawasawa…is so very good!"

"A refreshing atmosphere," Jasmine noted.

"It makes me open my eyes," Matsu noted, "I feel like I'm filled with vitality!"

"Lan, it is time to meet Master," Sharkie Chan informed before Lan nodded.

Slowly, Lan walked up to SaiDain. He held out the SoZyuTo to the statue before the eyes of SaiDain glowed and released a pulse of Geki that slammed into Lan. Slowly, the Geki began to fade away and SaiDain's eyes glowed before his stone body transformed into a brilliant blend of silvers, whites, gold, and cobalt. SaiDain's red eyes flashed before it roared.

"Sugoi…SaiDain is pikapika," Lan awed, "He moves now! Sugoi! Hm?"

The gems on the SoZyuTo glowed before it released a strange device. It was shaped to resemble an oversized red, silver, and white hand. Lan caught it with his free hand, noticing the outer side of it sported the GekiRanger symbol.

"Oh! I know that blade! That the** Saikyō Henshin Shutō SaiBlade**! With SaiBlade, Beast On to GekiChopper. Turn the blade and it becomes **SaiBlade Cutter**. It can cut almost anything!" Sharkie Chan explained, "It seems that SaiDain wants to be piloted only by **GekiChopper** or someone who uses that weapon."

"GekiChopper?" Maylu repeated as Lan looked at it.

"Gudaguda Harehare Ken-Sempai…Arigatou," Lan smiled a bit, "I'll use the Bishibishi Pikiin Geki KenSan."

"Ken?!" Sharkie Chan gasped, "Wait…Geki KenSan?!"

"What are you talking about?" Matsu asked.

"Geki KenSan is all about making your Geki as hard as a diamond and sharp and pointed," Sharkie Chan explained quickly, "It's a genius Geki Waza because it was the basis for Master's JyuKen, **Rhinoceros-Ken**!"

"Ossu!" Lan declared as he flipped the push handle on the top of his SaiBlade ahead, "**Togisumase (Become Sharp)! Kemono no Yaiba (Blade of the Beast)!**" He posed with the GekiRanger symbol being shown ahead with his right hand's pinky and closest finger to the pinkie were on a button on the SaiBlade, "**Beast On!**"

With that, he pressed the button. Orange energy ribbons erupted from the SaiBlade and covered Lan. They blazed with Geki before turning into a white jumpsuit with a red sash-like belt, black pointed shoulders, and a strange symbol on the left side of the torso resembling the GekiRangers' Symbol with a curve strike going through it, almost in a 'J' shape. On the center of the upper half of his torso and his neck were covered in an orange colored part of the jumpsuit. A white helmet formed over his head, designed to resemble a white rhino with a silver mouthguard and a black visor. He pulled back the push handle and began to go through various kata.

"**Polishing the Sai (Talent/Rhinoceros)! I cut open my future! Amazing Ability! GekiChopper!**" the new GekiRanger form Lan had declared before the group heard groaning.

"Eep!" Matsu yelped as she saw DG Cell-covered skeleton warriors entering from the only conventional exit.

"Ike!" GekiChopper declared as he charged.

**CUE: OSSU! GEKICHOPPER – THEME OF GEKICHOPPER**

He punched one of the soldiers in the face with the SaiBlade before slashing another with its blade. He spun and nailed two more soldiers before kicking another one in his way. He caught a punch one sent before tossing it at the others. He grabbed one by the shoulder before chopping it with his SaiBlade.

"**SaiBlade Finger!**" GekiChopper declared as orange spikes appeared on the 'fingertips' of the SaiBlade, "**Nen Nen Dan!**"

He 'chopped' and released the spikes, striking through various members of the Devil Army Grunts. He continued to fire until he got the majority of the grunts, causing them all to explode as he posed.

"What is this?" Jasmine pondered.

"It's Geki KenSan! As Lan would say, 'it's Wakiwaki!'" Sharkie Chan cheered before screaming at seeing another grunt charging at them.

"Don't worry. Here comes the highlight of being GekiChopper without fighting with SaiDain," GekiChopper assured, "Let me show you all the power of GekiJyu Rhinoceros-Ken! **SaiBlade Finger! Chou Nen Nen Dan!**"

The five 'fingers' glowed before making a single large 'rhino horn.' More of the grunts began to show up and GekiChopper fired the horn. It tore through multiple grunts in its path before they all exploded, taking more out.

"So can I end you now?" GekiChopper asked the last grunt, "**SaiBlade Cutter!**"

The blade on his weapon flashed before flipping outwards, extending to cover the fingers. The last grunt growled before lifting up a boulder and threw it. GekiChopper roared as he sliced through the boulder multiple times with what appeared to be a single chop. Geki began to flare around GekiChopper as the 'fingers' began to flash with an orange light.

"**GekiWaza! Ei Ei Tou!**" GekiChopper declared before performing a vertical chop, "**Chesto!**"

The chop sent out an energy slash that went through the last grunt. GekiChopper turned away from the grunt before it exploded. GekiChopper let out an excited noise.

"Kirekire. Sugei! Ossu!" GekiChopper cheered before turning to SaiDain, "Yosha! Let's go!"

* * *

**"The impudence of the King of Hearts is clear to me,"** Master Gundam informed as he looked to see all the Gundam were on the ground, many of them missing limbs except for the bound Shining Gundam, held by two Master Gundam copies, **"The Shuffle Alliance of the other side must be crying tears of regret! I figured I could stall for some time so that the great man who pilots this Gundam could recover, but I find I'm just wasting my talents. I guess there's nothing much left to do except finishing you all off!"**

Just as the Master Gundam was about to fire his left claws at the Shining Gundam, his two copies binding him had their heads sliced off my a moving image of the land, **_"I won't allow it."_**

"Took your damn time!" Rayne snapped as she and Turbo landed on the shoulders of the image as it took on the appearance of Shadow Gundam Spiegel.

**"Sorry about that,"** SGS apologized before he laughed, **"Master Asia…Undefeated of the East…I will not allow you to have your way."**

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Master Asia demanded.

"I am Schwarz Bruder, representative of **Neo Germany**," the masked figure informed inside his Gundam, "This is the **Shadow Gundam Spiegel**. On its shoulders are my allies, Rayne Adamant and Turbo Adamant."

"What? What's this about?" Domon pondered aloud.

**"Why should it make any difference when the playing field gives me one extra brat to get rid of?"** Master Asia growled.

**"It's not just me,"** SGS 'smirked' before a barrage of drills knocked over Master Gundam as Gurren Lagann emerged from the ground.

**"Phew! Made it!"** Lagann smirked as he turned to SGS, **"Thanks for the repairs of Gurren Lagann, you two."**

"No prob, Onii-san!" Rayne replied.

SGS rushed at Master Gundam and used his thrusters to jump into the air. With a twitch of his lower arms, the Bruder had the SGS flip its blades out. Master Gundam formed a shield with his energy ribbon, only for sparks to erupt as the blade collided.

"You're good. You said it was 'Schwartz Bruder?' I'll make sure to remember your name!" Master Asia declared before he pulled one of his blades into a binding of his energy scarf before jumping over the Neo Germany rep's Gundam to avoid being tackled in the side by Gurren Lagann.

"What? This guy is able to fight at the same level as Master…" Domon gasped before he, Master Asia, Onii-san, and Schwartz tensed and looked to the East, "What?" Domon looked around, "Something…Something's coming. Something powerful…"

A roar echoed in the area. The Devil Gundam turned only to be struck by SaiDain, its horn doubled in size. The Devil Gundam tumbled over as SaiDain walked by it.

"Okay, stop!" GekiChopper ordered as SaiDain halted, "Oi, minna!"

"Lan?!" Allenby and Heero gasped.

"It's huge!" Rain gasped as she managed to get out of the Nobel Gundam, her arm covering the torn part of her Mobile Trace System at her bosom.

"It's power is overwhelming," Domon whispered.

"This is SaiDain! Ore **JyuKen no Kami** da!" GekiChopper declared, "Shawashawa!"

SaiDain roared before a white light erupted from its horn. The light dispersed in a light-made rain, landing all over the area.

"This is **Master Brusa Ee**-sama's **Geki Tamashii**," Sharkie informed as the ones that had been with Lan watched nearby, the 'rain' showering over them as well.

"I…I feel strange," Maylu admitted.

"Matsu feels it, too," Matsu admitted.

"I feel stronger for some reason," Medi-Cal noted.

"Hai, hai!" Key-Dom added.

It was then the two Wizards glowed and changed appearance. Medi-Cal had changed to a young woman around Jasmine's age. Her violet hair was done up into four medical pill-shaped buns on the back of her head while a pink-tinted visor covered her eyes. She wore a slender nurse/doctor fusion's outfit.

Key-Dom had turned into a girl the same age as Jasmine as well. She wore a gold Chinese fighting outfit and gold Chinese fighting slippers. On her back was a large key-like sword with 'crown' teeth and a chain on the bottom of the hilt that ended with a gold drill. Her white hair had been done up into a braided ponytail ending with a key-like knife connected to it.

"We…We changed back into our NetNavi forms," Medi-Cal gasped as she and Key-Dom looked at themselves.

"Did we evolve or devolve?" Key-Dom pondered.

"It falls upon all those who have the soul of a warrior, giving them greater power…It is Master's way of thinking," Sharkie Chan informed, "This is the **Beast Power Bloom**."

"This is interesting," Nazo noted inside Gurren's cockpit before crying out as his body began to change as well.

"Nazo!" Alexander gasped as he turned on a screen, eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

In the pilot seat for Gurren was a figure that was clad ear to toe in a pure black bodysuit that seemed to absorb all light that came into contact with it. Decorating it was an array of glowing red lines arranged in a way that made it resemble articulated armor, specifically from his shoulders to his wrists and his hips to his ankles. While the torso and waist were more flexible in appearance, the only "articulating" line was a single red dash going around the figure's waist like a belt.

Similar lines ran down the sides of his extremities, dividing his biceps, forearms, thighs, and calves between front and back, a number of indention with pulsing red cores causing the figure's body to resemble one covered with eyes. Six "eyes" were located on the sides of his forearms and calves, three on each side, while four were located on his biceps and thighs, two on each side.

His hands and feet were covered light gray, skillfully allowing his fingers and toes to articulate without even the slightest degree of inhibition. A number of golden drills in varying size with inward-running black threads decorated his form, and as he stood those familiar with the NetNavi ElecMan drew parallels between the two's profiles, but with differences.

Jutting out of the sides of the figure's wrists and ankles at the join were small golden drills an inch in length. Mounted on his shoulders and pointing away from his core were another two drills, these a foot in length with inward-running threads a quarter-inch thick. Sprouting from a quartet of "pits" in his back, located just above his lumbar and below his shoulder blades were a number of threaded drills like the ones on his shoulders, a number of inch-long drills running down a flexible, armored carapace running the course of his spine.

Despite the fact that Nazo was an FMian once before, the shape he had assume was now, _somehow_, confirmed to be his NetNavi form, because of the NaviMarks resting on the sides of his head like MegaMan_EXE's, and one like a belt buckle similar to how Colonel_EXE wore his. Held within was a thin logarithmic black spiral, running counter-clockwise over a golden face, resembling the drills adorning his body. Working the cricks out of his neck, the once-FMian-now-NetNavi inhaled deeply through his nose, something he didn't possess as a denpa-based lifeform, allowing a grin to pull itself across his features.

–Actually, it's **Thorn**– the figure chuckled –I wonder how this could've happened. I haven't been able to turn into this form for years–

"Yosha! I'm getting more and more power!" GekiChopper declared, "**JyuKen KyoJin! Appear!**"

The gem on SaiDain's back erupted with light as it seemed to absorb GekiChopper. The body began to turn around to have it standing on its hind legs, the backs of them facing ahead to make them lower humanoid legs. The upper legs separated from the body and then combined with the lower half to form a bit of a kilt-like item. The upper half of the body revealed a cobalt torso with gold armor and a ruby orb in the center.

"Minna-sama, this is amazing!" Bae informed, "Who could have imagined this? SaiDain is standing up!"

SaiDain's eyes flashed before its head became a large sword with the neck becoming arms. The new head that was revealed was white with a gold and black facemask. It glowed before splitting in the middle, revealing a second, red and silver head with a sculpted nose and lips.

"Gigantic, enormous, tall, the biggest!" Bae continued as a large cobalt shield with a gold symbol for 'Dai' appeared in the free hand, "This is **JyuKen KyoJin SaiDaiOh**!"

**_"SaiDaiOh Kenzan!"_** GekiChopper's voice erupted from it as he stood within a black space with the floor covered by a mist and multiple pillars were in the background, **_"Sugoi! Gowangowan Daindain!"_**

"It's huge!" Rain gasped.

"It's actually equal level with the Devil Gundam in height," Heero compared.

"This is…JyuKen's God?" Allenby awed.

**"A JyuKen no Kami is inferior to the Devil Gundam's power!"** Master Gundam declared.

**_"Shut up! SaiDaiKen!"_** SaiDaiOh declared as he blocked the left lobster-like claw of the Devil Gundam with his shield before slicing the limb clean off.

"Large, heavy, and powerful! SaiDaiOh takes the Devil Gundam's hits and returns them!" Bae exclaimed as the Devil Gundam began to unleash a barrage of laser shots at SaiDaiOh, making it use its shield in defense, "But the Devil Gundam hasn't given up! SaiDaiOh is in a pinch!"

SaiDaiOh began to slowly approach the Devil Gundam, the outer mask fusing together once more. More shots engulfed the JyuKen God, making it unable to be seen.

"No, wait a moment," Bae gasped as SaiDaiOh emerged, "SaiDaiOh guarded against Devil Gundam's attack. Or, rather, he didn't feel it at all?!"

**_"This battle is going to be won by us! Domon-san!"_** SaiDaiOh turned its head to Domon, **_"Hissatsu Time!"_**

"Right!" Domon declared as his Gundam began entering its Super Mode.

**_"SaiDaiOh! Geki Waza: SaiDai Bakuren!"_**

With that, SaiDaiOh slammed his sword into the ground and swung it. An energy surge raced through the ground and caused a small explosion beneath the Devil Gundam.

"Devil Gundam is sent backwards!" Bae exclaimed, "And Shining Gundam has finished entering the Super Mode!"

**_"The Hissatsu Waza!"_** SaiDaiOh declared.

**"Right! This hand of mine glows with an awesome _power_! It's loud roar tells me to defeat you! Take _this_! My love! My anger! And _all of my sorrow_! Shining Finger Swooooord!-!-!"**

**_"SaiDaiOh! GekiWaza!"_** SaiDaiOh declared as his blade erupted with a gold light, performing three slashes to make the symbol on his shield, **_"Dai Dai SaiDai Giri!"_**

"This is a miraculous combination killer attack! It's truly God-Level!" Bae cheered as the attacks fused and collided and impacted with the Devil Gundam, causing a massive explosion.

"They did it!" Jasmine cheered as she, Medi-Cal, and Key-Dom hugged each other and squealed in victory.

**_"SaiDaiOh and Shining Gundam Win!"_** SaiDaiOh declared before hearing a loud roar, **_"Nani?"_**

**"Beautiful,"** Master Gundam chuckled, **"It was able to absorb the power of their combined attack!"**

"The Dark Gundam is rising," George gulped.

"I'm not sure whether to be amazed or terrified," Cricket admitted.

"Well fuck us," Rayne scowled as Schwartz narrowed his eyes.

"So…So this is Kyoji's…" Domon trembled as a shadow came over SaiDaiOh and Shining Gundam.

The figure of the Devil Gundam was massive, easily twice the height of SaiDaiOh. Its original body was connected to a mass of black cables, going into a more massive bronze insectoid body littered with red spikes. At the ends of each foot was a series of tainted green tentacles. Sitting on the right shoulder of the main body was none other than Kyoji.

"That guy, he's…!" Chibodee began.

"That's the man in the photo that Domon was carrying," George finished for him.

"Kyoji Kasshu…" Maylu gulped.

**"It…It's you, Kyoji…"** Shining Gundam gasped as Kyoji looked down at him, **"Brother…"**

** "Watch out!"** Shining Gundam was tackled over by Neo Germany's Gundam before a massive red beam erupted from the green gem on the original body of the Gundam, nearly hitting SaiDaiOh, making him cry out in pain from the mere presence of the power it had before being sent into a mountainside, turning back into SaiDain.

"SaiDaiOh was defeated by just the presence?!" Bae screamed before the beam hit the tree that SaiDain had originally rested, filling the area with a red light that faded, revealing the tree and a good few miles around its radius had been turned into a molten crater, "The sacred spot! Not again!"

**"Domon! Take a good look at its body,"** the Master Gundam informed as he stood on one of the Devil Gundam's legs, **"Thanks to the power you and Lan Hikari provided, the Devil Gundam has evolved into a stronger form! That was quite generous of the two of you."** The Devil Gundam began to fade away with the Master Gundam, **"Farewell, King of Hearts!"**

** "Wait…! Wait, don't go yet! Master! Kyoji! Wait!" **Shining Gundam pleaded, reaching a hand out towards their fading forms, **"Wait, Kyoji! _Kyojiiiiii!-!-!_"**

* * *

Lan, Heero, Allenby, Bae, and the Kensei stood before the crater that was once the land that JyuKen was born from. One by one, they all placed a single white rose at a shrine that Shafu had carved with the SoZyuTo. Nearby, the others were near the Gundam.

"Ugh. We've lost," Chibodee scowled.

"Indeed. Our defeat was worse than one could imagine," George agreed.

"It can't be helped," the four members of the Shuffle Alliance turned to Schwartz, "Once I saw it in its recovered state and the outcome was pretty clear. But the important thing now…" Schwartz narrowed his eyes.

"I know…I know that I can't deny that my own brother…I mean, that Kyoji…" Domon scowled as he recalled the attack, "Was deliberately aiming at me and Lan." His fists began to tremble, "I saw he was completely serious about it! Has Kyoji…really changed?"

"Oh, Domon…" Rain whispered as she gently put his cape on him and sat beside the Neo Japan fighter.

"Neko…Same…Zou…Koumori…Gorilla…Penguin…Ushi…" the Kensei turned to Lan, "We need to know. To help beat Zowanzowan Devil Gundam and Gokingokin Asia, we need to know more about JyuKen."

"…" Shafu nodded, "We will also need to help recover what you lost, Lan; your memories. We can't wait for them to appear spontaneously, so we will have to use drastic measures."

"Drastic Measures?" Lan, Allenby, and Heero repeated.

* * *

**Me: The rise of SaiDain has also given rise to the complete revival of the Devil Gundam. Now, intense training must happen. But where will it be now that the Beast Origin Village has been destroyed once more? Who exactly is Schwartz Bruder? Find out, next time.**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been on for a long while.**


	37. GGundam: NIKINIKI! Turn-A!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

Have you ever heard of the story of the rabbit and the moon? Once, there was a kind rabbit who was only concerned with others. One day, he stumbled upon a traveler who was cold and hungry with a dying fire before him. The rabbit jumped into the flames, letting its fur become the flames and its flesh be a meal. The traveler was actually the Moon Princess. For his sacrifice, the Moon Princess used her magic to let the rabbit be seen all over upon the moon.

In the last 100 years, a space colony has lived upon the moon. This Moon Colony spent years staying out of the Gundam Fight until this year's Gundam Fight. Currently, in a lab on the colony, warning sirens were going off. An intruder had entered their systems and was trying to steal their data. Currently, only one person was actually making progress in halting the intruder. Within minutes, only few pieces of data were stolen.

"Good work," a general informed, "Were you able to trace the hacker?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, I discovered that the location of the hack is where **Loran** is currently staying at. The hacker is in…"

* * *

"The **Guyana Highlands**," Rain noted as the group looked around from the top of the two Big Trays at the mountain ranges.

"It's big enough that if the Devil Gundam had tried to follow us, it'll take some time to find us," Rayne noted, "Plus, Schwartzy here thought it'd be perfect for different-ranged spars."

"Don't call me Shwartzy," Schwartz frowned under his mask, adjusting his brown jacket a bit.

"You know she won't," Turbo sighed in shame at his partner's actions, "Mistress, please be serious about this."

"I am serious," Rayne giggled, "I'm just excited for showing these guys how to train right."

"…You didn't," Turbo gulped.

"What? You mean plant some super cool Gourmet World plants in the area that either crush you with intense gravity, crush you under intense water pressure, crush you under rocks it makes, melt you with its sap, or all of the above? You bet I did!" Rayne beamed happily as everyone else took a few steps away from her.

"Your partner's crazy," Chibodee whispered.

"If she wasn't, I wouldn't have been an equal for Master Asia," Schwartz replied.

"And you bet I'm crazy!" Rayne beamed, "Because if you're not nuts, you're not a fighter!"

She proceeded to give a hearty laugh. Everyone else merely sweatdropped or nodded in agreement with her opinion on fighters. The only one ignoring it all was Judau as he poked Thorn's arm.

"So you guys are real now? Not ghosts?" Judau pondered, "Man…I wonder what would've happened had ZZ been there."

"Well, probably a more efficient power usage. Also…" Thorn noted before Judau whimpered under the glare he was getting from Thorn, "Flirt with Key-Dom, and your ass is mine."

"S-sure…" Judau gulped in fear.

"Good," Thorn smirked before walking over to the others, "Sai Saichi, Argo Gulski, George de Sand, and Chibodee Cricket, you'll be coming with me, Key-Dom, Medi-Cal, and Judau for your training."

"Alexander, I wish for you to follow me," Shafu noted as he beckoned them to follow him, "I also suggested the Guyana Highlands for there is a shrine here. One that is needed for your training, Alexander."

"…" Jasmine pursed her lips in worry.

"It'll be fine, dear," Alexander assured holding one of her hands between both his own and patting it gently, "I'm sure things will go smoothly."

"You'll come back to me... right?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"I'll always come back to you. I promise," Alexander said as he walked away from his wife, their fingers lingering until the last moment.

"Domon, you'll be training with me to battle the Devil Gundam," Schwartz informed.

"And I-chan will be setting up the tents~!" Elehung declared, causing multiple people to facefault.

"Get your act together!" Domon, Chibodee, and Schwartz barked.

"In Fun there is Training," Allenby giggled.

"Ally-chan gets it!" Elehung cheered before he was sent flying into the distance with the GekiHammer.

"My name is 'Allenby,' dammit!" Allenby snapped.

* * *

"And you're sure that this will work?" Ace asked as he watched Master Hand and Crazy Hand in their Human Forms, finishing building something.

_"With my calculations, then combining the power of fifty Smash Scarves will be enough to send at least five of you there,"_ Master Hand noted.

_"And while you're there, can you get me some milk and eggs?"_ Crazy Hand asked.

_"You already have that here."_

_ "But I drank it all."_

Master Hand sighed as he glanced at Ace, Musubi, Megaman, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi, _"Are you all ready?"_

"Of course. My husband may be in trouble there," Tsukiumi replied.

"And where there's danger, there must be super-strong fighters!" Musubi added excitedly as she started bouncing in place, her bosom bouncing along with it, "Mou…Musubi can't wait!"

"If there is any trouble, we'll be able to h-Zzzz."

"Ace..." Megaman facepalmed.

"Let's get going," Kazehana informed.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"It's been a bit since I was last on a train," Mirajane giggled.

"Why didn't we stay with the dragons again?" Flare asked.

"Too prideful and the red one tried to force himself on you," Akitsu replied.

"Oh yeah…I never saw anyone more livid that day than Mate," Flare gulped.

"That was buckin' awesome, yet utterly terrifying," Rainbow Dash nodded as she sat between the dragon humanoid and the Sekirei of Ice, "He tore the guy's wings off with one blow."

Twilight and Rarity nodded, both gulping in worry. They glanced over at Saito as he laid on the opposite side of the cart, Fluttershy and Applejack looking at him in concern. When Spike had wanted to go out and see more dragons, Flare and Saito had tagged along due to one being a dragon and the other being raised by them and could even turn into one…until recently. After the fiasco of that, Saito had been unable to use any of his magic in the WizarDriver or his Akuma no Mi. His body seemed to reject any magic that wasn't Dragon-Slaying. When Twilight's teacher had sent an invitation to them with a request for helping Twilight's brother, **Shining Armor**, plan his wedding (that she was never informed of much to the unicorn's annoyance), she had sent her teacher a letter explaining about Saito's problem and came to an agreement.

"I'm worried about your coltfriend," Rarity whispered to Mirajane.

Mirajane just nodded, "There's only been one other time this happened and it was on an S-Class Mission we had taken. I was hurt badly and he ended up unable to draw on any magic. At least this time, he can still use Dragon-Slayer Magic."

"I still don't like that name," Spike shuddered as Flare nodded.

"Tough cookies. It was magic designed by dragons to kill other dragons," Saito replied as he kept his eyes at the ceiling.

"He was also a bit…moody," Mirajane sweatdropped.

"_This_ is moody?" Applejack asked.

"Trust me, you'll know when he enters despair," Mirajane gulped.

For a few seconds, Mirajane recalled an old memory. Everyone was at the walls, trembling in fear as Saito was on his knees and hands, cracks glowing a sickly violet forming on his body. The only two not afraid, but worried, were herself and Makarov, especially when his back shattered and revealed two massive black, gold, and ruby wings with a metallic sheen to them. She shook her head of that memory and gave a small smile.

"But…He's never entered that state in years. Not since Master and I were able to get him out of it," Mirajane noted.

Twilight noticed how she seemed to be hiding something about it. She glanced back at the human raised by a dragon and pondered just what had happened.

* * *

"We're here," Shafu informed.

Alexander and Shafu stood atop the largest point in the Highlands. Before them was a single-roomed shrine of Japanese heritage. The walls and poles were a brilliant red with various pieces of gold adorning it. Shafu led Alexander into the single room, revealing a shrine with gold dragon designs on it. In the center was a gold orb resembling a thousand dragons curled around one-another.

"So where's this teacher you said lived here?" Alexander asked.

"It is the orb," Shafu informed.

"…The orb?"

"The orb."

"Do you mean _inside _the orb?"

"No, the orb itself."

"…Are you sure it's not _inside_ the orb? You know, like a dragon's egg?"

"The orb is the teacher. You just need to meditate before it and he will begin his test. But a warning; if you do not pass, you will die," Shafu advised before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What?" Alexander blinked before hearing the doors being locked, "Oh come on! It's not that bad is it?" he sweatdropped when he saw a small puddle of quick-drying cement seeping out from the cracks in the doors, "Ooookay? I guess his training _is_ scary if it warrants cementing the door shut." He turned to the shrine, "So I just have to meditate in front of this thing and pass the test so I don't die... again," he said with sagging shoulders. At that moment his mind flashed back to the deck of an airship he knew all too well, tears cascading down the face of a younger Jasmine like a waterfall as she held his still form in her arms, his PET EX cracked with the prompt **DELETED **playing repeatedly across the screen with Key sobbing in the background from her sister's PET. "I won't leave you, Jasmine. Never again," he said with resolve as he sat cross-legged in front of the sphere.

Emptying his mind of all thoughts with eyes shut, tuning the rest of the world out, the dragon-covered sphere began to glow in GenKi before the room was flooded in it. A few moments later when the sound of rustling leaves met his ears, his eyes opened, revealing he was in a dark forest. Getting to his feet, a soft laugh echoed through the area as the wind rustled through the leaves.

_"Interesting. It's been a long time since I last saw someone aside from the Kensei here,"_ a voice noted, _"And someone who can summon Genki at that."_

"Who's there? Are you the one that's supposed to train me?" Alexander asked before he barely ducked under a blast of gold flames.

_"Perhaps. It depends on your living, though,"_ the voice replied as multiple red eyes began to appear in the jungle, _"I am **Mugen Ryu (Infinite Dragon) Long**. Do try to show me your potential. And try not to be dull like the world is. Make it interesting for me!"_

"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea…" Alexander paled before a series of roars erupted in the forest.

* * *

"Hm?" Thorn looked to the east.

"Dear, what is it?" Key-Dom asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the coolness of my aibou," Thorn replied before they turned back to Cricket and George, struggling to carry a pair of boulders, "Come on, slowpokes!"

"Why do we have to carry these while our arms and legs have them too?!" George grunted as sweat poured down his forehead.

"Jump and run good," Thorn replied in broken English.

"Come on! If we beat you, no dinner for you two!" Key-Dom informed as the two continued to walk.

"Oh come on!" Cricket exclaimed.

* * *

"What is with this exercise?" Sai Saichi grunted as he in his Dragon Gundam dodged another set of missiles sent by ZZ.

=Improving natural reflexes to any danger= Medi-Cal replied on a screen while a second showed Argo in his Bolt Gundam.

=I swear that this is more insane than anything else in my life= Argo sighed before ducking the High Mega Cannon.

**"Come on, you two. Is this really the strength of the Shuffle Alliance?"** ZZ asked, thankful that Matsu has modified his power source for maximum efficiency, before an alert appeared on one of his screens, "What?"

ZZ jumped out of the way of a beam rapier. He fired his thrusters to barely dodge the kick sent at him. The three Gundam looked out at the new Gundam amongst them. The chest was a solid blue with the connecting joints to the broad white shoulders being gold. The Gundam's waist was a brilliant red with an amber gem just below it. The white armor on it was sleek and streamlined. Its head had a round helmet with a crest along the back of it and a 'mustache' on the front of the face, a red 'mouth-guard' in-between the two parts of the 'mustache.'

**"Just what do you think you're doing?!"** the Gundam demanded.

**"What's it look like? We're training here!"** Dragon replied as he pointed at the Gundam, **"Just who are you?"**

** "Loran Cehack and this is the **White Doll**, **Turn-A Gundam**,"** the Gundam replied, **"Now leave."**

** "No way!"** Dragon replied.

**"If you wish us to leave, then prove you have the might to do so,"** Bolt informed as he assumed a grappling position.

**"The Earth is not a battlefield!"** Turn-A snapped as he swung an arm in a denial motion.

**"Uh, where have you been for the last 52 years?" **Dragon asked as he scratched his head unit in confusion.

**"Ugh…! Fine, then. I'll slice you both into two for being such blockheads!"** Turn-A growled as his left shoulder opened up, revealing a hilt that he quickly pulled out to form a second beam sword.

* * *

"Good noon, everyone. I have brought bananas for you all," Gorie Yen informed as he walked into the Kensei Camp with four large boxes of bananas, "Well, the latest book I recently published has become a bestseller. To celebrate, they gave me two dogs, and I already named them. 'Best' and 'Seller.'"

Lan laughed at that. The other Kensei, minus Shafu, just groaned. Gorie Yen sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'll come again," Gorie Yen informed as he grabbed one of the bananas, "Eat banana and good luck. Bye-bye."

"Wait, Gorie Yen," Shafu informed, "You are the only one who can use the needed technique to help Lan."

"How are you going to do that?" Allenby asked as she reeled in another fish for dinner.

"Well, that's it. Using my power to go gorigori," Gorie Yen replied.

Lan whimpered before he tensed and looked out to the west, "Zowazowa."

"You sense something?" Shafu asked.

"Devil Gundam!" Lan growled as he turned into GekiRed and ran off.

"Ah! Lan w…" Allenby stopped when more Geki flared off GekiRed, causing scarlet upper armor to form on his torso and shoulders.

"**GekiCycle!**" GekiRed declared.

The Geki flared and formed a streamlined red motorcycle. The red part of the motorcycle was shaped like the head of GekiTiger. GekiRed landed on it and drove off.

"Wh-What was that?" Allenby gawked.

"It seems that Lan is tapping into some of the more hidden parts of your arsenal in the GekiChangers," Shafu noted, "The GekiCycle was made on a request by Michelle for more ways to improve fighting…before the Gundam Fight began."

"I was in a more…rebellious phase," Michelle Peng noted.

"We only really made one for GekiRed," Bion Biao added.

"Son of a…" Allenby seethed as Maylu took out a red Chaos Emerald.

"**Chaos Control**!" Maylu shouted as she clenched the gem, teleporting herself, Heero, and Allenby away.

* * *

"And how can this be?! Not a single attack from any of them has been able to scratch the Turn-A Gundam!" Bae commentated as Bolt held what remained of his left arm and Dragon held his sliced-off left leg, "Only ZZ has been able to prevent being hit by the beam sabers or the laser rifle."

**"Firing High Mega Cannon!"** ZZ roared before the Gundam collapsed onto its 'face,' **"Dammit! Out of power!"**

**"We cannot let the past repeat itself,"** Turn-A informed as he began to walk towards the three, **"I'll end this n…"**

_"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!"_

**"What?"** Turn-A barely jumped over the charging GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, and GekiJaguar.

"They've arrived!" Bae cheered as he landed on Maylu's shoulder.

"Bae-san, are you always narrating these?" Maylu sweatdropped.

"But of course! I'd travel oceans, volcano eruptions, even hurricanes! All just to narrate these battles!" Bae declared.

**_"JyuKen Gattai!"_**

GekiJaguar and GekiCheetah roared before their legs folded into themselves as their heads went up 90 degrees. GekiTiger growled before its hind legs attached to their upper halves and let the other two GekiBeasts form legs. Orange hands emerged under GekiTiger's paws. GekiTiger roared before its mouth opened up all the way to reveal a robot humanoid face.

**_"GekiTohja Burning Up!"_** the Mecha declared.

"It's GekiTohja! The return of GekiTohja is here!" Bae cheered.

"It looks like GekiOh from the videos Allenby-chan showed me," Maylu noted.

"I believe that it's because Lan saw the image of GekiTohja in one of his 'Dimensional' moments that you and Matsu informed us he would have at times," Bae informed, "And here wo go! Turn-A Gundam attempts to end this quickly by aiming at a leg, but GekiTohja flips over him and actually gets him in the back! Nani?! What's this?! Turn-A Gundam's torso is opening up and-Sweet Kami-sama! That's a missile!"

"But where's the pilot?" Maylu pondered.

"The missile fires! GekiTohja, what are you going to do!?"

**_ "GekiWaza! Rai Rai Jyu! GekiBat! Jyuken Busou! GekiBatTohja, Burning Up!"_**

"And it's GekiBatTohja! He flies into the air like a bat taking flight and the missile chases him! Oh, what will he do?!" Bae narrated.

"Ugh! I hate missiles!" GekiYellow groaned as the trio used their bodies in synch to pilot GekiBatTohja.

"Hmm…Perhaps leading it back to its owner would be a good strategy," GekiBlue noted.

"Eh?" GekiRed pondered.

"We fly at the Gundam and, at the last second, we fly up and the missile hits it," GekiBlue informed.

"Oh! Yosha! Let's deal with that Zowazowa!" GekiRed cried out.

"Oh! They're coming back down!" Maylu gasped as GekiBatTohja flew right at Turn-A.

Turn-A pulled out a blaster and began to open fire at GekiBatTohja. The Jyuken Giant 'danced' around the shots as if he were in a trance. The missile got closer to GekiBatTohja as it got closer to Turn-A.

"Now!" GekiBlue shouted.

"He played chicken! Why'd they do th…" Bae began before the missile hit Turn-A, "Oh. I see…Heh-heh. Forgot Heero has military training."

GekiTohja landed on the fallen over Turn-A, keeping it pinned down by sitting on it.

**"Get off!"** Turn-A struggled, earning a raspberry.

**_"Lan!"_** GekiYellow and GekiBlue's voices snapped from GekiTohja.

* * *

A young person frowned as she sat in the middle of the Kensei Camp. Medi-Cal was nearby, tending to Bolt, Judau, and Sai Saichi. She seemed to be around 18 with shoulder-length silver hair. She appeared to have rich tan/dark skin and soft-teal eyes. She wore a yellow button shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Why were you attacking them?" Allenby asked/demanded.

"Why should I tell you? You'd just continue to destroy these lands," the girl replied before seeing Matsu drooling as she looked at Turn-A, "Get away from Turn-A!"

Loran**, I am frightened=** Turn-A whimpered as he moved away from Matsu.

"It talks, too! A Gundam with an actual AI!" Matsu squealed in delight.

"Matsu, down!" Maylu barked as she turned into MagiYang and used her Magic to pull her away from the obviously-frightened Gundam.

"Loran, we mean you or this land no true harm. A situation has arisen and this is the only area where we can hide and train to counter that situation," Heero informed as he motioned to everyone.

**=Loran refers to the destruction caused to the area in your training=** Turn-A informed as he scooted behind ZZ as Matsu was trying to get at him once more.

"Why not just train in space?" Loran frowned.

"You know the rules for the Gundam Fight. Article 1 states the Earth is the Ring," Turbo informed as he poked his head out of a pot, startling everyone.

"How'd you get in there?!" Medi-Cal gawked.

"I believe in what I 'see' with the 'Eye' made by my mind," Turbo replied, "And I am searching for Mistress Rayne. She has been missing for roughly seven hours, eighteen minutes, and fifty-six seconds…fifty-seven seconds…fifty-eight s…"

"Stop counting. You're giving me a headache," Natasha frowned as she clenched her normal weapon of choice, "And she informed us all that she was going to do some hunting."

"Hunting too?!" Loran growled before Bion Biao placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Loran, I can feel the same pain you do about that. I am in charge of the last natural reserve in Africa, preventing any hunters from getting to the animals that live there," Biao informed, "To hunt animals makes my blood boil. However, Rayne has explained how she 'hunts' and that it doesn't affect the animals here…unless she smells something interesting."

"And hunters enjoy any scent of an animal," Loran scowled.

"_Any_ scent? My, aren't you naughty," Michelle Peng teased, causing Loran to realize her slip of tongue and start blushing heavily and stammering before Turn-A was conked on the head by a rock thrown by Lan.

"Zowazowa!" Lan growled.

"Lan, sit!" Allenby and MagiYang barked.

"But he's a Zowazowa. He's smells like gyudagyuda Devil Gundam!" Lan argued.

**=…Devil **Gundam?" Loran and Turn-A tilted their heads in unison.

"A terrible Gundam that is attempting to destroy all life," Shafu informed, "It has destroyed the Beast Origin Village, the birthplace for the JyuKen Arts."

"JyuKen?" Loran repeated, "Wait. I read that up in the records on the Moon Colony's databases."

"Eh?! You're from that place?!" Matsu growled, "They data-blocked me, dammit!"

"…You were the one who managed to hack into the Moon Colony's databases for the longest time in hacker history?" Loran raised a brow in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes. This is Matsu Hikari AKA Sekirei 04 AKA Sekirei of the Mind AKA my fellow fiancé with Lan-kun," MagiYang sighed as she had to use Earth Magic to bind Matsu into place.

"P-Polygamy?" Loran gawked as her entire face went red while looking at Lan in shock.

"It is the greatest thing, isn't it?" Elehung asked with a laugh.

"Ero-Hung/Perverted Elephant!" MagiYang, Jasmine, and Allenby snapped as they did a tag-team uppercut that sent Elehung into the river.

"And I am gooooooooonnnnnnnnne!-!-!" Elehung cried out before splashing into the river.

"…" Gorie Yen held up a '9,' Michelle Peng held up an '10,' and Bion Biao held up a '8.'

_'These are the Kensei of legend? They're…childish…'_ Loran sweatdropped as Turn-A held up a '10' as well, "Turn-A!"

**=It _was_ impressive=** Turn-A admitted.

"So just what is this Gundam?" Jasmine pondered, "I've never seen one with it's own life before."

"To be honest I don't know ALL the details. I know there was this one _word _that stood out in the explanation..." Loran said, making swirling motions with a finger, a confused look on her face.

**=I believe the word you're referring to is=**

"Turn-A! That's still classified!" Loran cried out.

"Below!" Lan shouted suddenly as he tackled over his three fiances.

"...What?" Sharkie pondered before the ground outside the camp exploded, sending him into the river and land on top of Elehung just as he surfaced.

"Yeehaw!" Rayne's voice whooped, "I found the mother lode!"

"…Incoming pig stampede!" Sai Saichi screamed.

Turn-A quickly knelt down and shielded everyone with his arms as a large stampede began to race through the camp. It was all rhino-sized boars covered in thick brown fur and, surprisingly, sunglasses. On other thing that was strange was their bottoms had bare star-shaped areas. Riding on the biggest one with multiple scars on it was Rayne, a pair of fire-tinted fire-shaped sunglasses on her face.

"Whoa there, Boss," Rayne tapped twice on the boar's head, making it-and subsequently the stampede-stop.

**=…=** if Turn-A could, he would have blinked in confusion as he corrected himself.

"Wh-What are those?" Sai Saichi gawked.

"**Pig-Moles**!" Medi-Cal, Key-Dom, and Jasmine exclaimed as they began to pat one.

"I smelled some yummy meat in a cave nearby. Next thing I knew, I was sliding down a big drop and ended up in a large cavern filled with these guys!" Rayne beamed before drooling, "I've heard stories of the delicious meats that can be made with the meat these babies have! Oh, I thank the Food Gods for this wonderful blessing!"

"Only one," Jasmine frowned.

"…Did I displease you somehow, Food Gods?" Rayne whimpered as she looked at the sky.

* * *

"Huh...I am _so_ glad that I managed to convince Mira-chan, Fla-chan, and Aki-chan to go out to tour Canterlot before we decided to try that," Saito noted, sitting on the ground, as Twilight paced around the gem-made walls deep below Canterlot.

"I knew it! That was a fake Candace!" Twilight growled, "But how is that possible? I mean, she looks and sounds exactly like her."

"Could be a **Worm**, but then she'd have her memories as well and her personality," Saito noted, "But then I would've recognized the scent."

"...A worm?" Twilight looked at him in disbelief.

"Despite the name, they are not actual worms, but an alien race," Saito replied, "And that Alicorn did not smell like blackberries."

"What did she smell like then?" Twilight asked.

"Blueberries covered in green edible slime," Saito replied, "So it may be like a Worm, but it's not."

_"Who are you calling a Worm?"_ the gems glinted as they showed the reflection of a magenta/pink Pegasus with a horn with a tri-colored mane, a dark glare and sneer, _"But it doesn't really matter since you're stuck down here for good."_

"Really now?" Saito raised a brow, "Before you leave, may I ask just who you are really? I know you're not this Candace lady and I know you're not a Worm since you've got zip on her memories and personality."

_"Fine. I am **Chrysalis**, Queen of the **Changelings**."_

"...So you're a ripoff of the Worms?" Saito asked.

_"I am not a Worm!"_ Chrysalis snapped, green flames engulfing her image to reveal a black-coated/exoskeleton Mare with sickly-green/blue hair, a broken horn, insect wings, and holes in her legs for a few seconds.

"...So you're the child of a Worm and a Pony?" Saito raised a brow as Twilight had to hold her laughs back.

_"Rrrrrrrr!-!-!"_ Chrysalis snarled before cutting her communication.

"Well, that was enjoyable," Saito noted before sniffing the air, "...Why am I smelling Wedding Cake mixed with strawberries, heart-shaped cookies, and chocolate?" he sniffed the ground until walking around a wall of gems, "Oh, I see now. Twilight, found the real Candace!"

* * *

"Seriously, _you_ managed to hack into the computers?" Loran pondered as she paused in her salad.

"But of course. My abilities lie with becoming 'one' with machines," Matsu replied as she looked over at the Bolt Gundam before its optics lit up and punched itself in the face before shutting down, "See?"

"…You're improving," Thorn noted.

"Of course I am," Matsu nodded, "The Food Honor training I endured with Lan-tan and the others helped me improve my ability in being 'thankful' for technology as well. I just need to be in contact with a wireless device like the PeT ZX on my hand."

"I still can't believe how advanced this is," Jasmine admitted, _'It's almost like the watch that Naruto had in my old Sekai…'_

"Hey, are you sure it'll grow back?" Sai Saichi asked as he and his mentors looked at the five Pig-Moles that were now missing their bottoms.

"Of course I'm sure," Rayne snorted, "I had to use a baby Pig-Mole's tush a few times for meals and they grew back in a few minutes."

"Impressive. But how did you know of this species being underground?" Gorie Yen asked.

"I didn't know it was them specifically. But just look at them. Those sunglasses are actually exposed bone that's naturally black to protect their sensory organs, which act as natural seismographs since eyes are useless underground," Rayne explained, "The fur is rough, yet surprisingly soft as Egyptian cotton. Don't ask about that last part, but the other one is from living deep beneath the ground. There's also the fact that they have claws on their front paws to enhance digging capabilities and their tusks as also sharper than any pickax you could find."

"I've only seen them once in my life, and that was in a barren area," Jasmine noted.

"I'm guessing it's because of the Gundam Fight," Rayne noted, "These guys must have been something else a long time ago and evolved quickly when they went underground to hide from the Gundam Fight."

"I take it that's a reason why you tried to get us to stop training," Sai Saichi noted as he looked at the annoyed Loran.

"Of course it is! So many species have gone extinct because of the Chaos Wars and the Gundam Fight!" Loran replied, "If I win this, I'd be able to convince the regulators of this thing to move it somewhere else and let the planet heal."

**=I still say it won't be that simple=** Turn-A noted.

"Turn-A!"

**=Shutting up now=**

"And just why do you think that?" Natasha asked as she looked at the Gundam.

**=The Gundam Fight has been here for so long that the officials in it may want to keep on using the planet as the battlefield until their country is the winner of that Gundam Fight=** Turn-A noted **=Corruption in politics is more akin to it. Those with much currency may not agree to it and will 'persuade' the officials to ignore Partner's pleas=**

"Well, I'd back it up," Sai Saichi noted as he patted one of the bottomless-Pig-Moles on the head, "I mean, these guys are totally cool."

* * *

Alexander panted, his body drenched in his own blood while his clothes were tattered. Before him stood a strange figure. While human in shape, the appearance was not of human origins. The armor was primarily multiple shades of gold with hints of shades of red and silver. The feet resembled the heads of dragons while Eastern gold dragons adorned the belt, shoulders, and lower arms/hands of the form. On the torso was armor resembling multiple dragon heads facing ahead. The helmet that the being wore was shaped to bear resemblance to an Eastern Dragon with a red design on the mask that seemed to glow with malicious intent. A light wind blew the gold knee-length cape on its back.

**_"Hmm…Not bad. You survived the month-long onslaught," _**the being noted in Long's voice, **_"Very well then."_**

Alexander blinked before his eyes widened. He was back in the temple and he was perfectly fine…aside from all the cuts in his body that didn't even bleed. Across from him was Long, sitting where the orb had been.

"Wha…" Alexander began.

**_"Basically, that's my way of making a Contract with you," _**Long informed, **_"Right now, only you and the Kensei are able to see and interact with me. Unfortunately, I am unable to interact with others unless you say 'I Approve' while 'I Forbid' causes something. Can't recall what, but I do know it's rather humiliating."_**

"So you have to ask to do something? How do I know you're not lying?"

**_"A clause in the Contract prevents me from lying to you or others you designate I cannot lie to," _**Long snorted, **_"It also means that I have to tell you that GenJyuKen was founded for one single reason; a front to raise a potential human through the Mugendō (Infinite Path) and turn that person into a mindless monster that would destroy the world. Shame I couldn't make it so, but at least I know that Earth has become quite interesting since my containment here." _**Alexander glowered at him as Long hopped off the shrine and walked over, **_"Now let's begin with understanding the basis; GenJyuKen Users seek to surpass the power of natural beasts by mastering the power of Mythical Beasts with thirteen primary fighting styles based upon the Five Sacred Beasts and the Chinese Zodiac. You have until you get killed to obtain the first stage of GenJyuKen; learning the Genki Gaisou."_**

"What?" Alexander blinked before the area was filled with multiple glowing red eyes, Long having vanished as they appeared, causing him to whimper, "Jasmine…" he muttered as her crying form flashed before his mind's eye, committing himself to live through this exercise as well.

* * *

"Honestly, you should've known he was a boy like the girls all did when we first met Loran last month," Jasmine rolled her eyes as she bandaged Cricket's head before she sneezed.

"Seems you're being talked about," Cricket smirked.

"My money's on her husband," Medi-Cal noted, "Now be quiet. Patients aren't supposed to be noisy unless they're badly hurt. And pride doesn't count."

"Well, why didn't Sandy there get hurt?" Cricket demanded.

"Because I did not persist," George replied, calmly sipping a cup of tea with Key-Dom and Thorn.

"He's right, you know," Thorn noted, "He said 'no thank you' and George merely dropped the subject."

"Yet you continued to flirt with Loran," Medi-Cal giggled, "Oh, I am so glad I took a picture of your face before he beat you up."

"Shut up," Chibodee fumed as Lan ran up, carrying a few nets of fish.

"Yosha! I got dinner!" Lan beamed before tensing up, "Nani?"

"More Devil Army Units?" Medi-Cal asked with a groan.

The whole month since Loran had shown up involved small run-ins with the Devil Army units, some reworked to resemble their own Gundams. Lan had a ball crushing the ones that looked like GekiOh with SaiDaiOh or with Allenby and Heero in GekiTohja or GekiFire. It was also during that month that Loran and Turn-A had been staying with them, Matsu forbidden from going near Turn-A unless someone was with her. The two were actually good sparring partners except for all of them having to agree to only fight in the air or in the river and not hit anything such as the trees. Lan shook his head as the others began to run over.

Lan pointed over near the river as a sphere of blue and black energy flared up there. Slowly, the energy dissipated, leaving behind a figure. He was young, possibly around seven. His belly-button length sun-kissed lightning-yellow hair was done in a ponytail held by a scarlet ribbon. He wore a lightning-themed black and yellow Chinese fighting outfit with gold dragons going up the legs. Slowly, the child stood up, opening his eyes to reveal they were a brilliant crimson.

"Volt?" Maylu pondered, recognizing the child from the hair and eyes.

"Who's he?" Allenby whispered.

"Volt's my godson in the future," Maylu replied, surprising Allenby, "It's complicated, but it involves time travel, a hyper-dimensional monster named 'Tabuu,' and a tournament of fighters from all over existence including a fire-breathing turtle-dragon, an elf with two of his reincarnations, and a green and white dinosaur that was male, had a long tongue, and laid eggs."

Allenby raised a brow in disbelief on that. Nearby, Jasmine, Medi-Cal, and Key-Dom looked over at Volt.

"It's him," Jasmine gasped.

"But he's so little," Medi-Cal noted.

"Oh, he looks simply adorable at that age!" Key-Dom cooed, "Why couldn't the Volt-kun we know have been the little ball of cuteness this one is, ne?"

"Yo, Aunty Maylu-chan," Volt greeted, almost in remorse for something, as he moved to look at everyone, "Is Lan Hikari here?"

"Hai?" Lan asked before yelping when lightning shot out of Volt's left hand and nearly hit him, "Oi! What was that, you pikapika zowazowa?!"

"It pains me to say this as well as what I and my Boss will do, but…" Volt sighed before assuming a fighting stance, "Lan Xavier Hikari of Planet Earth-ZX-999, my Boss and I are here to kill you for your sins are beyond salvation in the future."

"What/Eh?!" everyone gasped.

* * *

**Me: After nearly two months of training with the inclusion of the Moon Colony's Loran Cehack and Turn-A Gundam, a young version of Volt Hikari has appeared...and is out to kill Lan?! Why is he here now? Why does he want to kill Lan? Find out, next time.**


	38. MAGIMAGI! The Hero and Battleizer!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Redux**

**Just a little reworked version of the story, set in a different Continuum Shift. Takes place after the One Piece Arc of the original CBB:B!**

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Saito pondered as he stayed on Applejack's back while they were heading towards another structure on the castle grounds as the sky was filled with smaller versions of Chrysalis, "I mean there was a duplicate, said she was a dang queen, so why am I surprised that we're going through an invasion?"

"Uh, partner, y'all may want t' stop talkin' 'bout that and start helpin' us get ready to wrassle?" Applejack asked as she stopped and pointed at a barricade of Changelings before them.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Saito blinked slowly as he got off her back and began to walk towards the insect-pony hybrids, "Let me handle these guys and you mares can get to those Elements Celestia-hime mentioned."

"What can you do without your belt and transformations?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much, just fulfill a duty all Fairy Tail Mages must do at least once in their time being a part of it," Saito replied before inhaling deeply, "**YamiRaiRyuu no…Hoko!**"

With that, Saito went off to perform the one key signature of all members of Fairy Tail; going overboard in a battle and destroying almost everything in their path.

* * *

***Cue Music***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards a old, worn road***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***The scene faded in to ****Lan, slowly tilting his head up. He held up his left hand, revealing a shadowed device. As it zoomed out, a burst of power enveloped him, giving Lan a shadowed armor. The screen spun around to another shadowed figure and then to the both of them standing across from one-another and charged, colliding and covering the screen with green and blue flames. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BL****UR: BATTLE,' blew away the two flames before they converged once more to block the screen***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reelin****g in, whose life does it hold?)**

***It cut to Jasmine through the ****Pipe Area with Medi-cal and Key-dom, her back towards the camera. It fade****d in to a back head-shot of her as ****she turned, turning into Angel. It then cut to Lan walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection****s being that of ****a figure in white and a figure in red***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A rose petal flew past the screen, c****hanging the scene to that of Megaman in a rose garden. It cut to a rose petal going by the moon as it turned red. It went back to Megaman as the roses wilted and died as he assumed ImmersionStyle and then Four Beasts Out before doing a kick at the screen***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of ****Maylu and Roll, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when ****Roll's covered Maylu's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as ****Chi landed behind her, tran****sforming into her massive form ****and then a blade shaped like her upon impact with the ground before Shining Gundam pulled it out.**** It cut to a medium shot of Onii-san with ****a sword made of a drill out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight as he turned into Pirate, before cutting to night as**** Megaman looked out towards the sea, snow falling around before it flew around him and turned him into FrostSoul.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (And look inside your heart.)**

***It then cut to Rayne and Turbo delivering a Rider Kick at ****the Evil Ghost Pig while he threw a Ghost Bomb at them, the three attacks colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to ****the Hikari Household where Uzume and Chiyo were taking pictures of Kusano dressed as a phoenix while Haruka and Miya cooked in the background as the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Ace, and Po fought outside. It then cut to a full moon as Lan stood on a Cliffside, performing slashes with a staff-like sword***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to ****a hall of mirrors, fifteen shaded figures within them, eight bearing a stylized 'M' above them before they were revealed to be the MagiRangers while the remaining seven had what resembled three claws marks above them. The camera lowered to show Lan looking directly at it with both symbols glowing on the back of his hands. It then cut to ****MagiGreen being kicked back by the Evil Flame Pig when they villain was side-tackled by ****Tomba's Doka Pin before it returned to the pink-haired young adult. Roll jumped over Tomba in ElecTeamStyle and sent a duplicate of Musubi and Ace at the screen***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

*******It was then the Evil Flame Pig turned into a giant monster of flames that was hit in the 'face' by two giant shaded figures, one was MagiTaurus wielding an axe and the other held a drill***

**Urei no MONOCHROME Deguchi no nai sora e**** (A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)**

***It cut to ****a shaded figure, only a sneer visible, before zooming out to show a dark background with Maylu, Matsu, and Tabby with their eyes closed and hands in prayer***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to ****another shaded figure ducking an attack sent by GekiOh before an elephant-shaped shaded figure slammed into it and knocked it over. It seemed to split into four parts and separated in order to be connected to GekiOh and released a flash of light***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It ****faded to a figure, smirking in the shadows, as he stood before a massive construct with more smaller Gundams fighting on screens around him, before cutting to the Last Evil Pig/Shinkuro unleashing a series of gold chains at the screen***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***It cut to Lan and Tomba dodging the chains before five lights engulfed Lan and eight figures with Tomba lunged at the figure before colliding and releasing a flash of light that faded to reveal a black screen***

* * *

"V-Volt?! What are you saying?!" Maylu demanded.

"Auntie Maylu, please don't make this any harder for me as it is," Volt informed, his eyes trained on Lan before he sent a lightning blast at Bion Biao's feet, "I read that. I am not a little brat who needs a spanking thank you very much!"

"He read your brain's electric impulses," Medi-Cal noted as she began to think about an image of a younger her and an older Volt completely spotless while a few others were covered in paintball paint, _'He did this at the paintball game Naruto had us use for Shinobi Training, too…'Lucky guesser' my right foot.'_

"…Ano…What's paintball?" Volt asked, "Is it tasty?"

Multiple facefaults happened after that question. While he was serious about taking down Lan, he was still just a kid. Jasmine noted that he didn't hear anything aside from paintball, so she felt relieved that it wasn't as strong as it would be and even then it only could be used in close distances when he was older.

"Oh, you are simply adorable!" Key-Dom cooed.

"I am not adorable!" Volt blushed heavily at that before zapping near Lan's left leg as he tried to run, "And you are not gonna be runnin'!" His fists trembled as his head turned down to hide his eyes while fingering his scarf, "Because of you…Kaa-chan…Kaa-chan…"

A pulse of Chaos Energy erupted from his body. Jasmine, Medi-cal, and Key-Dom's eyes widened when they felt it…or, rather, didn't feel it. They knew it was Chaos Energy, but they couldn't even sense his power. Volt looked at Lan with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not letting it happen!" Volt declared before slamming his hands on the ground, "**In the name of Nine, the combative law restrictions are released! The Wheel of Fate is Turning!**"

Runes appeared in an oval around Volt and Lan. They glowed before fading away. Lan tried to run past them only to end up face first into some sort of wall. He slowly slid down it and landed on his back.

"Wh-What did you do?" Matsu gasped.

"It's a combat spell, made to prevent someone from escaping until one of us beats the other," Volt explained, "Now you can't escape."

"Ulp," Lan gulped before Volt jumped back from a punch thrown by Heero.

"You said that he couldn't leave, but you said no one could enter," Heero noted, "Lan."

"Yosha!" Lan nodded.

"Taigire! Power of the Beast! Beast On!"

GekiRed and GekiBlue stood together in fighting stances. Volt narrowed his eyes as lightning began to come off him. He swung his arms out and released a barrage of shots at the two. GekiRed and GekiBlue jumped out and charged at Volt.

"GekiNunchucks!" GekiRed declared as he extended the ropes connecting them.

He swung his weapons and had them wrap around Volt. The child sent his lightning through the ropes, making GekiRed drop them and jump back. GekiBlue took out the GekiFan and began to focus his Geki through it to make a small tornado to try and blow him away, only for Volt to slam his hands on the ground to blast the tornado away with lightning.

"He's quite good," Elehung noted.

"But he's letting his emotions be in control," Bat Li added.

"Why aren't we helping?!" Cricket demanded as he charged only for Argo to pick him up by his jacket's neck, "Hey!"

"Do you really want to be in the way of _that_?" Argo asked as he pointed at the wave of lightning Volt had made.

"…" Chibodee stared at it with tiny dots for eyes and a blank expression before looking up at Argo, "No."

"Exactly. Besides, he's six," Argo noted, "He'll tire out soon enough."

"…Hey, where's Blue Sis go?" Sai asked as he looked around before Volt yelped as he was caught in the Nobel's Gundam left hand.

**"Okay, that is enough,"** Nobel informed.

"Point Allenby," Maylu smirked.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Volt pouted as he tried to use his electricity to get her to release.

"Just try it, kid. The docs back up in Neo Sweden made it Nobel Gundam out of a blend of metals with traces of non-conductible materials," Allenby smirked.

"Boss!-!-!" Volt screamed at the top of his lungs.

**"Boss?"** Nobel repeated before screaming as she was slammed into a cliff-side, the runes vanishing to have Volt end up getting taken along as well.

"What happened?!" Michelle gasped before seeing something on Nobel Gundam's shoulder, "Hm? What's that?"

"Is that a…a giant nail?" Matsu pondered before a green blur tore the nail out of the downed Nobel Gundam along with Volt.

**CUE: REPPU – THEME OF BANG SHISHIGAMI**

"Lan Xavier Hikari! Your sins are beyond salvation!" a voice declared as Allenby pulled herself out of the Gundam, "I will exact justice here and now!"

"Oh dear lord, not him," Jasmine groaned as she felt the headache coming.

The blur landed across from the others, revealing it to be a young adult man with spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes. He had a long, X-shaped scar across his face. He wore a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, dark green harama pants that exposed his tights. He was also quite muscular, rivaling the muscle structure of Coco. On his back was the nail.

"Boss!" Volt exclaimed in tearful joy as he hugged the man.

"Did somebody call for a superhero!? No matter! A superhero has arrived anyway! Dedicated to protecting the peace, dreams, and order of Kagutsuchi! **Bang Shishigami**, a man whose passion burns whenever there's battle around, has arrived!" the man declared as he posed.

"…" GekiBlue and Allenby sweatdropped.

"So this is Bang…Good lord, he's worse than his Battlechip…" Jasmine muttered.

"Sugoi! A ninja!" GekiRed exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at Bang, causing everyone else to facefault.

"Don't be so damn impressed!" Maylu, Matsu, GekiBlue, and Allenby snapped as Bang managed to get Volt off him and on the ground.

"My beloved little apprentice, what have I told you about letting your emotions rule in a fight?" Bang scolded the child.

"…To not to," Volt looked down in shame.

"However, I will forgive you for this due to the opponent," Bang informed as he faced Allenby, GekiBlue, and GekiRed, "And now for you, Lan Xavier Hikari! By the sweat of my brow…err, my brow…" Bang sweatdropped before a tickmark formed on his head, "Grr, you evildoer! I will punish you! Hold my young apprentice, if you would."

"Huh?" Jasmine blinked, now realizing that she now held a pouting Volt with a dunce cap on his head, while Bang stood before her.

"It's faint, but you have a bit of his energy on you. Perhaps a Volt from a different time," Bang noted, "If he was the one who did, then that means he trusts you."

_'He left some of his energy on me?'_ Jasmine thought as Bang stood twenty meters from the GekiRangers, Allenby transforming to join in the fight, _'But why haven't I sensed it?'_

"Now then, I'm assuming that you all do not wish to let that fiend you are with battle alone," Bang noted, "A noble thought, but you give that nobility to a monster that has caused so much bloodshed." He stomped the ground and the runes appeared once more, "I can smell the evil inside of you! Now prepare yourself!"

With that, Bang started it off with a sliding kick. The trio jumped over it and pulled out their GekiHammer. The three swung their weapons and Bang turned into a blur before they hit. GekiRed caught his as Bang appeared on top of it. He outstretched foot collided with his helmet, knocking him into GekiYellow. As Bang fell, his left hand erupted in flames. He proceeded to perform a downward flaming smash on GekiBlue, knocking him away. Unaware to the others, the silver guard on his left arm began to glow with a symbol for 'Ka.' GekiYellow charged and released a barrage of punches. Bang managed to dodge half of the hits before delivering a low flaming kick and then a crouching flaming uppercut that knocked GekiYellow into GekiBlue. His right leg and right arm's armor glowed with 'Rin' and 'Zan' respectively.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooo!-!-!"

"Huh?" Bang pondered before screaming as he was slammed into one of the 'walls' by the GekiCycle.

"Zowazowa Ninja, I'll beat you!" GekiRed declared.

He bent over towards the front of his vehicle. More red plating emerged from his armor's back, connecting him to the cycle. The front wheel suddenly bounced and caused the entire upper half of the GekiCycle to rise up and flip ahead. Red Geki erupted around the cycle and caused it to resemble GekiTiger charging. Bang reeled back his left fist and sent a forward flaming punch. The two attacks collided and made a small explosion. GekiRed screamed as he landed on top of GekiYellow and GekiBlue. Bang cried as he slammed into another one of the 'walls' and slowly slid down, his final piece of limb armor bearing a flowing 'Fu' seal.

"Ugh. This guy is strong," GekiYellow admitted.

"Of course he is. He took down your Gundam with a giant nail," GekiBlue noted.

"So, it seems that I will have to resort to my forbidden technique against you," Bang noted, causing Volt to gasp in Key-Dom's arms-Jasmine having given him to her since she wanted to hold him-.

"No, Boss, anything but that!"

"My young apprentice, it is fine! For I, Bang Shishigami, have mastered it with your help!" Bang replied as he began to go through four different kata, "**Quicker than the Wind and as Still as the Forest! Hotter than Flames and MORE _MAGNIFICENT_ THAN A _MOUNTAIN_! Shishigami-ninpo Forbidden Art…**"

"Well, they're fucked," Medi-Cal stated, causing everyone but the GekiRangers and Bang to stare at her in surprise.

"Ooh~~~You swore," Volt gasped before holding up a piggy bank and shook it.

"…I forgot you had this annoying quirk," Medi-cal's eye twitched as she put a dollar into his piggy bank.

"He gets it from his mom," Maylu sighed, recalling all the times Skye or she were pestered by her constantly when they didn't pay her twenty-five Zenny for cursing.

"**FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!**" Bang roared as his body erupted in gold energy that quickly turned his entire body a flashing gold.

**CUE: OMAE NO TETTSUI NI KUGI WO UTE (BANG THE NAIL WITH YOUR HAMMER) – THEME OF FU-RIN-KA-ZAN**

"…Music? Who's playing music at a time like this?!" Super GekiYellow demanded.

"Behold! Boss's ultimate technique! It is such a…uh…a, hu…" Volt held up a finger and he pulled out a piece of paper, "A…uh…'A de-cid-ed-ly incredible and 'Epic' move that the very heavens sing upon it's a-wa-ken-ing.'"

"Oh, you are too precious!" Key-Dom cooed as she nuzzled him closer.

_'Oh dear heavens, please-please-please don't tell me that…'_ Thorn began pale.

"Thorn-kun, I want a baby," Key-Dom informed adamantly, making Thorn freeze up.

"Ganbatte, GekiRangers!" Sharkie Chan cheered, waving a red flag.

"**Super Beast On!**" the trio declared as they entered their Super GekiRanger states.

"Let's g…!" Super GekiRed began before Bang was already before him.

The powerful punch striking into him sent Super GekiRed high into the air before Bang's foot slammed into his helmet/mask/head and slammed the Tiger Ken user into a wall. Bang landed and blocked the slashes sent at him by Super GekiYellow and Super GekiBlue as they entered blurred stated and fought throughout the 'ring.'

"Please cease your assault on me! I am here to merely defeat this fiend and seal him away so his evil can no longer spread on this planet!" Bang informed as they appeared in the center of the 'ring,' Bang holding their wrists that had the GekiClaw in them.

"He's not doing anything evil!" Super GekiBlue snapped, "GekiFan!"

"GekiHammer!" Super GekiYellow added.

They both swung their weapons at him, infused with Kageki. Bang tossed them into the air before nailing them in the shoulders and weapons with small nails that red red ribbons tied to them.

"Boom," Bang mouthed out before the nails exploded, sending the two tumbling away in their normal states, "I apologize, but stay out of this battle!"

* * *

"You know, I really want to say I told you so, but now isn't the time for it," Saito noted, the only one not held to the floor by all his limbs like the Mares and a white Unicorn stallion with a blue mane and tail.

"We get it," Rainbow deadpanned as she looked at his slime-covered feet and then up at Celestia, sealed up on the roof in a green sack of sorts.

"Ah now this is simply perfect," Chrysalis noted as she walked around them in her true form, "With all this love these Ponies have, my minions will be filled with grand power. And, soon, we will spread and take over all of Equestria!"

"…And?" Saito asked.

"And that is it."

"…And?" Saito asked.

"And then I find out where you come from and take over that land as well."

"…And?"

"Grrrr!-!-! You are so annoying!" Chrysalis snapped before Rainbow Dash grumbled and used her wing to pull some Bits out to pay a smirking Saito, "…Oh second though, I'll just kill you all now."

"Ugh! Let me go!"

"Mira-chan!" Saito gasped as the doors to the throne room swung open and had a few Changeling in the form of Mirajane, Akitsu, and Flare drag in the bound forms of Akitsu, Mirajane, and Flare, the Dragoness's mouth covered by a muzzle, "Oi! Let them go!"

"Oh? What's this? Have I finally found a chink in you?" Chrysalis smirked before one of her Mirajane-Changelings stomped on Akitsu's back, making her cry out.

"Aki-chan!"

"Aw~ What's wrong? Hurt?" Chrysalis smirked before an Akitsu-Changeling kicked Flare in the gut, making her cough out a bit of blood in her muzzle.

"Fla-chan!"

"I might as well take my frustration from you out on them, then," Chrysalis noted as she turned his front leg hoof into a scimitar.

"Stop it! Don't hurt them!" Saito cried out.

A single tear fell from his left eye and landed on his left hand. Chrysalis grunted as a shockwave of multicolored energy erupted off the hand upon the tear's impact. Slowly, Saito looked down at his hand and opened it, revealing a diamond ring in the same design as his other Transformation Rings.

* * *

The runes faded away as Bang lost his Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan. Allenby and Heero were struggling in trying to get a sticky yellow slime off them, a nail with a yellow ribbon between them was releasing it. Lan groaned, the left side of his face covered in his blood while he couldn't feel his right leg.

"And now…" Bang began.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Bang turned to see the Kensei stand together.

"**In playing there is training! Loving the world Elephant-ken. Elehung Kinpo!**"

"**In a trance there is training! Mastering reason Bat-ken. Bat Li!**"

"**In Shakkin there is training! Trying his best for now Shark-ken! Sharkie Chan!**"

"**Wild wise man. Raging Heart! Gorie Yen.**"

"**The magnificent Goddess of battle. Supreme Technique! Michelle Peng!**"

"**The Savannah Raider! Undying Body! Bion Biao!**"

"**In living there is training. Finding Geki JyuKen in living well on a daily basis. Felis-ken! Shafu!**"

_"We are…**The GekiJyuKen Seven Kensei!**"_ all seven declared as they posed.

"Bang Shishigami, Volt Thunderstorm Sakurai-Hikari, you guys have something lacking in comparison to us," Gorie Yen informed.

"In other words, you lack composure. Get it?" Elehung asked.

"Let us teach you that just clashing is not a fight," Bat Li informed.

"Sharkie, let's show 'em what a Kensei does best!" Bion Biao informed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hai! I'll do my best!" Sharkie nodded.

"They're gonna fight?" George pondered.

"You guys are gonna fight?" Sai Saichi gasped.

"No," Shafu replied as everyone, even Bang, facefaulted, "We Kensei, aside from two of us, have a Vow of Pacifist."

With that, all the Kensei but Gorie Yen brought their hands together and formed an orb of orange, white, blue, orange, yellow, or aquamarine. The orbs transformed into ribbons that quickly ensnared Bang.

"What sort of trickery is this?!" Bang demanded.

"It's Geki woven together," Bat Li noted.

"It's **Geki Waza: Sei-Sei Baku**," Shafu informed.

"If you cannot move, then we don't have to fight," Gorie Yen noted.

"It's no use! You cannot escape!" Bion Biao declared.

"Don't underestimate the Kensei's Geki!" Elehung informed.

"It's a technique we Kensei developed to keep our vow of pacifist," Sharkie informed, "Originally, we needed all seven to make our skill become 30 times more powerful, but we've managed to get it down to three to get that effect. But we'll settle for six right now"

"Gorie Yen, now!" Shafu ordered.

Gorie Yen nodded. He quickly ran over to Lan and knelt down to him.

"I will now use the GekiWaza. Now, relax," Gorie Yen ordered as Bang struggled with his bindings, "**GekiJyu Gorilla-Ken! GekiWaza! Min Min Ken (Sleep-Sleep Fist)!"**

With that, Gorie Yen poked Lan directly on the forehead. He yelped before he collapsed onto his back.

"He's entered a hypnotic state," Allenby gasped.

"Okay, Gorie, I am counting on you," Michelle informed as Maylu ran over with the MagiRanger Henshin device.

"Roger," Gorie Yen nodded as Maylu gave it to him before Gorie Yen knelt down to Lan, "Now, Lan…When I count down from five, think of your past. Think of when this gold cell phone first appeared in your life. **Five. Four. Three. Two. One.**"

He snapped his fingers. Lan gasped in his hypnotic state as he sat up before relaxing once more. He then tensed up once more.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-ghosts…! So many orange ghosts!" Lan whimpered before gasping, "Rayne-Nee…Megaman-Aniki…! They're…They're hurt! Stop it, Evil Ghost Pig! Stop making my nakama gujaguja mechamecha!"

"…" Gorie Yen nodded, "But what will you do? You're too afraid."

"As long as…as long as I can fight…" Lan panted as he began to get up, his eyes slowly opening as the MagiRanger symbol began to glow brightly on the back of his left clenched fist, "…As long as I have **Courage**…I won't lose to those that make others kichikichi!-!-!"

A golden light erupted from the MagiPhone. The MagiPhone floated into the air before shooting towards Lan as the Heavenly Phone GripPhone came out of his Hammerspace. Both floated around him before colliding, making a flash of light. It faded and Lan caught a white version of the GripPhone, the screen shrinking down to just a rectangle. The upper half of it sported the head of his Intimidation, the 'mouth' closed. A card case rested beside it and Lan pulled out a card resembling a silver and white version of the MagiRanger emblem. The MagiRanger seal appeared and he turned into MagiYang, yet different. The cape was missing, replaced with more white armor on the torso and gold designs. His gloves had extended to cover all the way up to his elbows as his lower legs had gained new boots. All over his body he had gained gold trimming while his mask had gained extended pieces that resembled feathered dragon wings.

"**Legend MagiYang**," MagiYang whispered.

* * *

"Here goes everything!" Saito declared as he put the Driver On Ring over his belt.

**=DRIVER ON – PLEASE=**

Saito blinked, confused as to why he was standing in the center of a black void. A dragon's roar echoed before he noticed a light. Saito gasped as a massive black western dragon decorated in gold and rubies flew around him.

"Uncle **Midnight**!"

**_"I am not your uncle, but the Phantom within you, formed from your training of the Dragon Slayer Mahou and the devouring of the Akuma no Mi,"_** the dragon replied, **_"The strength of your heart has revived me! You're an interesting fellow as always! Once again, I will be your Hope!"_**

* * *

MagiYang clenched the 'grip' of his new device and the dragon's 'mouth' opened with a roar. He held up the new card and slid it into the 'open mouth.'

"**Heavenly Saints! Bless me with the strength of the mythical dragon of Mind! _Maagi Goolu Magii Goldeero!_"** MagiYang declared.

With that, he clenched the 'grip' on his new device. The 'eyes' of the dragon lit up as its 'mouth' closed on the card and then released a strange, echoing roar. MagiYang roared as a white magic seal appeared above him, releasing a real version of Lan's Intimidation made of white gems. It began to fly around him as a gold seal resembling the MagiRanger seal, overlapped with a five-pointed leaf, appeared above him. It lowered itself, covering MagiYang with white gems. Once the dragon collided with his back, the gems shattered, revealing a new suit.

The armor was more samurai-like in appearance with silver on the upper arms, around the base of the neck, and upper half of his baggy pants. Over his shoulders and sides of his upper body was brilliant gold samurai-like armor with the torso armor shaped to resemble a larger version of the MagiRanger emblem. His gloves had turned a brilliant white with gold armor on the wrists and near the elbows with the MagiRanger emblem near the gold near his elbows. His lower legs were covered in gold armor with silver boots under them, the MagiRanger symbol on the knees. His helmet had gained a large crest resembling the 'hair' of the dragon with the sides of his visor decorated in silver 'feathers' that connected to his crest. He had two drumstick-like clubs, the left red with the dragon's head on the end while the right was blue with the tail of the dragon on the end.

**_"The endlessly evolving Balancing Tao Elemental! Magician of the White! Legend MagiYang Battlizer Mode!" _**MagiYang declared as Bang was finally able to break the bindings on his body.

"What sort of magic is this?!" Bang gasped before he threw a dozen explosive nails at MagiYang.

"Lan(-kun/tan)!" GekiYellow, Maylu, and Matsu gasped.

The smoke of the explosion dissipated, revealing two massive wings shielding MagiYang. The wings spread out, revealing they were a part of MagiYang. The black MagiRanger symbol on his torso flashed blue before an energy version of it appeared before him on an energy taiko. MagiYang began to play the taiko. A blue energy-made Mermaid rushed out of it and headed for Bang. The ninja barely replaced himself with an exploding nail when the mermaid hit it, instantly freezing the nail in a pillar of ice. The energy item and mythical creature vanished. His torso turned yellow as he made the energy taiko appear in the air above him. MagiYang began to play it before a thundering energy-made thunderbird erupted from it, screeching as it shot into the air. Bang cried out as the attack struck him, the ninja having been unable to dodge in the air as he held onto a glider/kite.

"S-Sugoi power…" Maylu gasped as MagiYang looked at her, Matsu, and Allenby.

"I still can't remember it all, but I know what I do remember, Maylu-Koishii, Matsu-Hime, Ally-chan," MagiYang informed as he caught the fist swung at him in his blue 'drumstick' before striking Bang in the gut with the red 'drumstick,' "Do not think of me as before. My **Courage** to protect my nakama…my **Courage** to protect all those that I have met that I now see as my family…That **Courage** gives me infinite power!"

* * *

A crystal version of the dragon erupted from Saito's body, causing Chrysalis to move back in surprise. Saito flicked the levers on his belt, causing the Henshin melody to play. He held up his new ring.

"**Henshin!**" Saito declared as he put the ring over his belt.

**=INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY!=**

The dragon roared as he slammed into Saito, creating a magic seal at his feet. The dragon began to fly around him as the seal began to rise up.

**=INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY – PLEASE!=**

As the seal went up, Saito's body was covered in diamonds. As it engulfed his head, the tune changed.

**=HII SUI FUU DOU~! BOU ZABA BYUU DOGOON~!=**

The diamonds shattered, revealing Wizard. His suit was a brilliant gray, almost silver in color, with the cloak, gloves, and boots being brilliant silver. Accenting them was armor made of diamonds. On his torso was the head of the dragon resting on a massive pair of diamond wings acting as a torso-guard and shoulder-guards. His mask/helmet was a massive diamond decorated in silver pieces to make a crown and eyes.

"His magic's returned!" Mirajane gasped.

"Oh wow! It looks tasty," Spike drooled.

"Spike!" Twilight barked.

"Magnificent," Rarity awed.

"Powerful, too," Flare purred, "Flare likey."

**_"Ore ga Saigo no Kibou da (I am the Final Hope),"_** Wizard informed as he showed his Infinity Ring to Chrysalis.

"My, my, how droll," Chrysalis noted as a swarm of her Changelings appeared, "Dispose of him."

The Changelings hissed before charging at him. One slammed him, only to cry out and collapsed, out cold with a snapped off horn landing near him. Wizard performed a round house kick that snapped the necks of the Changelings sent at him and out the window.

**_"Koi, Dragon!"_** Wizard ordered.

The armor on his torso and shoulders glowed before the crystal dragon emerged once more, roaring. It spun around before Wizard grabbed it, the crystal shattering to reveal a strange weapon. The hilt and guard were connected by a massive axe shaped like the dragon's head and one of its wings, the inside made of silver. The 'tail' was actually a large red and diamond sword. On the side facing out was another Hand Author. Wizard began to calmly approach Chrysalis as more Changelings charged. He barely moved his weapon-holding arm and the black/green blood of the Changelings was spilled as they were taken down with ease. He caught one's blade that had transformed into him before throwing the imitator out the balcony window. Chrysalis fired a massive green beam of magic at Wizard. The mahoutsukai swung his blade and cut the beam into three separate ones and collided behind him to make a small explosion. Wizard scanned his ring as MagiYang had his new GripPhone 'bite' a card.

**=INFINITY=**

** =LIGHT SPEED=**

**CUE: MISSING PIECE – KAMEN RIDER GIRLS**

As if they were in unison, both fighters turned into blurs of multicolored light. Bang and Chrysalis cried out as lash marks or frostbite and burns formed on their bodies. The multicolored right raced by three more times before they tumbled away. Wizard flipped his blade into his other hand, letting the Axe be face-up as MagiYang combined his drum-sticks and turned them into a dual-sided sword, one blade shaped like fire and the other blade shaped like ice.

**=TURN ON=**

** =MAGIDRUM – MAGISLICER MODE=**

Bang sent a barrage of red-clothed nails at MagiYang. MagiYang began to easily swing his sword(s) around, slicing through the exploding nails and scattering their halves to make multiple explosions around him. Wizard charged at Chrysalis, getting various slashes into the Changeling Queen. He paused as he struck his black into her torso and swung, sending Bang backwards with sparks coming from the slash.

**_"The finisher,"_** MagiYang declared as he put the blade to his grip-phone's 'mouth' and had it 'bite' down.

**_"Finale,"_** Wizard spoke as he 'high-fived' the Hand Author on his AxCalibur.

**=HIGH TOUCH – SHINING STIRKE!=**

** =BATTLIZER BITE – RESHIRAM REQUIEM!=**

** =KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA!=**

** =MAGIMAGI! MAGIMAGI! MAGIMAGI! MAGIMAGI!=**

The two blades on his weapon connected into one. Wizard and MagiYang spun their blades around as multicolored energy sparkles around them as it came from their blades, growing until they were twice the size of their holders. Wizard jumped into the air as a diamond-colored magic seal appeared behind him, releasing the dragon and into his blade. With a final roar, MagiYang slammed his massive blade down and created an explosion.

"Boss!" Volt screamed as Bang cried out and slammed into the cliff-side on the other side of the river, slightly burnt and all but his scarf, armor, and red 'underwear' intact.

"Master…please…forgive me…" Bang wheezed out before he collapsed onto his face.

* * *

"Too powerful!" Chrysalis screamed before she exploded in a blaze of fire.

Wizard ignored the shocked looks of the others as he cut down Celestia. He slid a ring onto her horn and scanned it with his belt's Hand Author.

**=PLEASE – PLEASE=**

Celestia gave a soft groan as she began to wake up, Wizard moving away from her as she began to get up. His armor glowed before a diamond-colored magic seal went over him, removing his armor.

* * *

"Please forgive us, please forgive us, please forgive us," Volt constantly pleaded as he and Bang were chained up, on their knees, and trembling in fright at the red demonic fox that was appearing behind Maylu as she glared down at them.

"Volt, have you no shame?" Bang gulped, looking at Maylu in the eyes the entire time, "Madam, release us at once. We are here to take care of a threat to the future."

"How is he a treat?" Maylu demanded.

"He is the **Black Beast** of legend," Bang informed.

"Black Beast?" Loran repeated.

"When the Gates of Death are released five years from now, a monster known as the Black Beast appeared. It…It was near-invincible, everything sent at it be it Spiral, Mind, or Ultima…_nothing_ could kill or wound it," Volt explained, "Over 90 percent of all life was killed by this monster."

"The Black Beast was slain by the legendary **Six Heroes** and their weapons, forged of the same energy the monster released in order to move; **Seithr**," Bang informed, "We come from almost 100 years after that cataclysmic event and only 2 percent of the population from before it has been restored."

"A…A hundred years?" Sai Saichi repeated, "But how?!"

"When the Black Beast met its end, it released all of the Seithr it had, ultimately killing the remaining 50 percent of the 90 percent killed by the Black Beast's rampage and existence," Volt informed before pointing at Lan as best he could, "And _he_ is that Black Beast."

"Nani?!" Lan gawked before growling, "Iie! I'm Wakiwaki, not GyujaGyuja!"

"But if you're from 100 years from now, how did you come back here?" George asked.

"Same way my Sister, her teacher, and others that wish to make the Black Beast not come to be have done so; Time Travel," Volt replied.

"…Volt, how many came to kill Lan?"

"About 10, possibly 20," Volt replied in slight fear.

"… Volt, what are their names?" Maylu demanded.

"…I am under Vow of Silence not to reveal who they are," Volt replied.

"Before you snap at him, a Vow of Silence in our time is something of grave importance," Bang interrupted Maylu as she opened his mouth, "Should we break it, we will be rendered into a Seithr-induced coma and, after twenty-four hours, die."

"…You said your name is Bang Shishigami, right?" Cricket asked.

"Yes."

"A man who upholds love, peace, and justice?" Cricket continued.

"Of course!"

"Then would it not be justice if you were to kill him because of no evidence besides word?" Chibodee asked, causing Bang to blink and gawk.

"Every-dance? Is that tasty?" Volt asked.

"Key, don't you dare," Medi-Cal put her hands on her hips and glared at the trembling woman.

"But Medi~! He's too adorable!" Key-dom whined before turning to Thorn, "And I still want a baby, dang it."

Thorn turned away, whistling innocently.

"I…I agree…" Bang's eyes slowly widened before he and Volt were able to start bowing to Lan, "Please! Forgive our transgressions with you, Young Master Hikari!"

"Please, Uncle, we beg of you to spare our lives!" Volt added.

"Are you two idiots?" Sai Saichi asked rather bluntly.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Volt and Bang barked.

"They're idiots, but they're really powerful," Argo noted, "Especially the man who shouts all the time like Cricket."

"I don't shout all the time, you jerk!"

"Case in point," Argo nodded, "He was able to take down one Gundam with just a nail. Oversized, I'll admit it, but he was also able to be faster and stronger than the three students of GekiJyuKen when they were using kageki. I am sure that if Lan had not awoken that stronger form of his, we would have been in trouble and he would have been killed."

"Don't remind me of that, don't remind me of that, _please_ don't remind me of that…" Lan comically pleaded with waterfall tears going down his cheeks before looking down at the begging Bang and Volt, "…Only if you can help us with the Devil Gundam."

"What?!" everyone but the Kensei exclaimed.

"Is that something tasty?" Volt asked.

"Are you serious, Kiddo?! They just tried to kill you!" Chibodee shouted.

"It is a most ill-advised thing, young Hikari," George noted.

"Kaa-chan said this; 'No matter how mistakes happen or if a dish is considered 'ruined' because of one mis-ingredient…we all deserve a Second Chance,'" Lan quoted, making Maylu and Matsu's eyes widen, before he looked at Bang and Volt, "Will you help us with the Devil Gundam to make up for this?"

"I have not heard of a Gundam before nor one known as 'Devil,' but anything that is evil shall feel the might of Bang Shishigami!" Bang declared, "And I know my apprentice will agree as well. Right?" he sweatdropped at seeing Volt had ended up falling asleep, "…Is it three-thirty already?"

"…See?" Lan grinned before his Intimidation appeared, startling everyone but Maylu, Jasmine, Medi-Cal, Key-Dom, and Thorn, "Now I'm undoing the chains so if you try anything, you know what'll happen."

"Y-y-y-y-yes, sir," Bang whimpered.

"You sure put the fear into them," Maylu noted.

"Yosha!" Lan nodded, his Intimidation vanishing as his Storm Flames erupted from his left hand to disintegrate the chains and pulled them up, "This'll be wakiwaki!"

"Yoink!" a yellow blur declared as it picked up Volt and dashed over to Thorn, revealing the blur to be Key-Dom, "Just look at him sleeping, Thorn-kun. Key want bun in oven now!"

"Curse you, Hikari Family," Thorn whimpered before he shot black spiral-grooved lances out of his forearms and into the forest, slingshotting himself into the shadows.

"...He'll be back in a few hours, but he's sleeping in the river tonight," Key-Dom pouted.

* * *

Where the Shrine of GenJyuKen had been was a massive blob of hardened cement with a few dozen straws in it to let anyone inside breathe. A yellow glow appeared in a part of it before a gold dragon of GenKi raced out of the cement, destroying the entire blob of it. Long lowered his hand as his armor faded away, revealing a young man around Jasmine's age with curled golden-blond hair and red and gold Chinese robes with dragon designs on them. Beside him stood Alexander, wearing just a towel around his waist.

"It took you long enough," Long noted.

"Yeah, but now I'm naked and it's a Sausage Fest here," Alexander snorted.

"There's a set of clothes in the closet over there I requested from Shafu for when I get a successful student," Long informed as he pointed at a closet.

"And you tell me _after_ you tear my clothes apart while I was getting that dang armor?!" Onii-san growled.

"You never asked."

"Oh, you lousy..." Onii-san grumbled as he walked back inside.

"By the way, someone's coming this way and I smell the fear in him or her," Long chuckled, "Did you know the body gives off barely revealing scents depending on the fear. This one is fear of having children. It's lemon-scented."

"Allllllleeeeeeeexxxxxxxaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddeeeeer !-!-!-!" Thorn screamed as he ran into the shrine and then back out, "I did _not_ want to see _that_!"

"Then why'd you run in?!" Onii-san demanded as he began to walk out as he finished putting on the final piece of his new clothes.

Most, if not all, of the outfit was composed of black leather conforming to an athletic physique like a second skin. His upper body was clad in a black shoulder-less top emblazoned with a golden snarling lion over his chest, extra padding with criss-cross depressions around his sides and back. His arms were covered in black sleeves, criss-cross-patterned guards on his forearms and the sides of his shoulders, the shoulder guards attached to his sleeves bound to the upper body of his outfit by two belts front and back apiece with silver buckles, a silver lion emblem in front of his collar bone. Over his hands he bore fingerless black gloves, a mini-belt with silver diamonds over his knuckles. Around his waist was a silver buckle with a triangle emblem, another belt with silver studs bound loosely around his hips with a set of mini-belts holding it up. His pants had additional padding in front of his thighs, his shin armor held in place by a quartet of mini-belts apiece with additional padding on his knees, silver guards over his toes.

"Because I do not want a baby yet!" Thorn whimpered.

"Told you so," Long chuckled.

_'Clearly I've missed on a lot while I was gone,' _Onii-San thought as he unfurled a large dark-brown pelt and threw it over his shoulders like a cape, which tappered off into five ends. Two ends dropped in front of his shoulders with black snarling lions emblazoned on them, the remaining three drooping down his back. "Oh, yeah. Thorn, meet Long. Stupid Dragon, meet Chicken Drill," Alexander introduced as the air beside Onii-san rippled to let Long appear before Thorn.

"Holy...!" Thorn flinched.

"Don't call me that!" Long and Thorn snapped as they gave Onii-san an uppercut.

* * *

"So who are these new guys?" Domon asked as he pointed at Loran, Bang, and Volt, the youngest of them currently in Key-Dom's lap as sighing contently from the light scratching she was giving his head.

"In order of how we met them; hippie dude who looks like a lady," Cricket pointed at Loran, "Nephew of the Kiddo with multiple sexy wives," he pointed at Volt and then at Bang, "And a loud ninja."

"You're not going to let him live that down, are you?" Rain asked.

"No siree," Chibodee laughed until Matsu, Maylu, and Allenby clonked him on the head together with Chibodee's Gals, "Ah! Ouch! Pain and hurt!"

"Who are you?" Loran asked.

"He is Neo Japan's representative, Domon Kasshu," Schwartz informed before nodding to Loran, "It's nice to meet you again, Loran."

"Schwartz," Loran nodded.

"Huh? How'd you know him?" Rayne asked.

"I met him before running into you and Turbo," Scwartz replied, "I agree with his opinion on the Gundam Fight hurting the planet. Why not have it somewhere like Mars?"

Domon raised a brow at them.

"You know, this is the perfect opportunity. Domon, tomorrow you will have a Gundam Fight with Loran. You may aim anywhere except the Head Units," Schwartz informed.

"Eh/What?!" everyone exclaimed except for the content Volt and the enjoying Key-Dom.

* * *

**Me: With their defeat, Bang and Volt are pulled into the Devil Gundam battles while Domon is set up to fight Loran and Alexander finishes his training! Lan has regained bits of his memories, enough to awaken the power of the Battleizer for his MagiYang Form, but will he regain all his memories? What will happen when Loran and Domon battle? And will Key-Dom get Thorn to agree to having a baby? Find out, next time.**


End file.
